Of the Night: Choices, Change, and Fate
by mathmonkey167
Summary: Responsibility, rejection, love, anger, adventure... Time passes quickly for the humans and dragons of Berk, but fate finds us all sooner or later. How long can they run from the consequences of their choices? SEQUEL TO OF THE NIGHT. Contains many OC's, starring Hiccup's and Toothless's children. (T for some potential violence, language, and suggestive themes.)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello, friends :) it's been **_**so **_**long since we last convened. Here's that sequel I promised you (read: tortured you with knowledge of). **

**This is all from scratch. Nearly all the characters you are going to meet in this story are my own, barring Hiccup, Astrid, Valka, Toothless, Stormfly, Cloudjumper, Gobber/Grump, Eret/Skullcrusher, and the "gang" (Snotlout/Hookfang, the twins/Barf and Belch, Fishlegs/ Meatlug.) That may seem like a pretty solid number of characters that **_**aren't **_**mine, but rest assured, you will be introduced to many new names, and maybe even a few new types of dragons, so be prepared for that. **

**I'm excited! I hope you are, too. Because this is all being summoned from the depths of my imagination, your thoughts are always welcome. So read, review, and enjoy. **

**Love, the one and only MathMonkey. **

**PS: If it's been a while since you've brushed up on your Of the Night knowledge, you might want to take a peek at it again before proceeding. **

* * *

PROLOGUE

Time passed quickly on the island of Berk. Before Hiccup knew it, his daughter was ten years old, and already exhibiting signs of following closely in his footsteps.

A little too closely, if you asked him, because even as she managed not to trip over her own feet most of the time, she did have a tendency to knock things over and inadvertently cause destruction in general. The village was stricken by how much she looked like her father, with messy auburn hair and inquisitive green eyes, but her behavior really made the resemblance complete. She was Gobber's new apprentice, as the old blacksmith could teach Hiccup nothing new. As his apprentice, she came up with all sorts of interesting gadgets, mostly toys for her younger siblings, and she had even designed her own saddle for her dragon when she was just eight years old. But she also had some... less helpful inventions, often attempting to replicate dragon behavior. Once, she had gotten ahold of one of her father's canisters of Zippleback gas, which he used for his fire sword. Plugging it into a sparking device with a trigger, she essentially created a mini-flamethrower, which she gleefully scorched small plants with until she accidentally lit up an entire tree, causing something of a forest fire.

Hiccup was forced to scold her, which made her cry, which made him feel terrible. Astrid was the only one who saw past the half-hearted lecture to the obvious pride Hiccup felt for their daughter's ingenuity.

Then came the day she crafted her own set of leather wings and proceeded to jump off the roof of their house, Shade looking on nervously from the ground. That had resulted in a painfully broken right arm, which was somewhat fortunate for Aeri, because she was left handed.

Astrid and Hiccup, and the entire village, actually, were just grateful that Erik seemed to possess none of his older sister's unusual interests. Instead, he sated his curiosity reading books, and as much material as he could gather about dragons. Books about pretty much every other subject, as well, which Hiccup procured for him from the various traders who came to Berk.

For under Hiccup's leadership, Berk had become a hub for trade in the northern seas, not just between tribes but from farther away as well. Trader Johann had expanded his business to include almost a dozen ships, which he sent all over the world. They would return with exotic spices, fabrics, treasures, and most importantly to the Haddock family, books.

When little Alyka came along five years later, everyone wondered who she would take after. Erik, who was two years younger than Aeri, had dark brown hair like his grandmother and his mother's blue eyes. Alyka had both her mother's blonde locks and blue eyes, was lively and vibrant and, as she grew older, increasingly tough. When she was old enough to hold her first axe Astrid was there, proudly showing her proper technique to best utilize her weapon while also avoiding losing her fingers.

Toothless also had his own growing family. He and Hiccup had a strange sort of accord. They did their best to bring new children into the world as closely to the same time as they could. Shade grew up alongside Aeri, and Toothless's and Lightning's second hatchling, Storm, was raised with Erik. Where Erik was quiet and reserved, green-eyed Storm was bold and adventurous, but together they made the perfect team. Alyka was born just before Soturi, also green-eyed, hatched, both of them fearless and energetic. Neither set of parents felt that they were finished just yet, but it seemed prudent to take a break from reproduction for a while to watch over their respective first three children.

Cinder was now twenty, lean from his flights to and from the Night Fury colony, and Ash was fifteen, beautiful and spirited. Cinder would often make excuses to avoid bringing his sister with him on his journeys, partially because her wings, having been broken ten years before, never regained their full strength, but mostly because he didn't want her around any of the younger male Night Furies on the island.

It was an unspoken understanding that Cinder would soon become Toothless's second-in-command. Cloudjumper was getting older, and was relying on the younger dragon more and more as time went on. Cinder worked hard and paid close attention, knowing that his role would be more than just emissary between the Night Fury colony and Berk, but as acting Alpha in the event that Toothless was absent.

He had spent a while thinking about it, but Cinder realized he didn't want to be Alpha. The pressures of leadership didn't appeal to him, so he spent his time learning how to run things behind the scenes, where the stress wasn't so great.

Because of this, all expectations fell on Shade. At ten years of age, he already had his paws full enough trying to keep Aeri out of too much trouble, let alone learn the proper ways to mediate arguments and speak publicly and manage food collection and storage and oversee human/ dragon activity... the responsibilities of an Alpha were varied, and for a ten year old, overwhelming. Fortunately, Toothless was still in the earlier years of his prime, and didn't force too much on his eldest hatchling. He understood perfectly well how much energy it took to keep a curious human out of trouble, and Aeri was fast approaching the age when the scale of her misadventures would inflate exponentially. Even so, Shade's only solace when Aeri wasn't around was Ash, who still maintained her friendship with him, even as time carried their lives in different directions.

As far as Aeri was concerned, that age arrived all too soon for the residents of Berk. But strangely enough, rather than cause _more _damage, Aeri seemed to... calm down. At fifteen, she was already her mother's height, and rather slender, but seemed to use her self-consciousness as a learning mechanism. She was listening more, and speaking her mind just a little less. She began more rigorous training with Shade, quickly coming to take the lead in their classes at the Academy, surpassing the other students their age with both knowledge and ability, not to mention their success at dragon racing. She willingly worked with weapons, but didn't seem to prefer one over any other.

Erik, only two years behind her, shared her slimness, but had begun taking time from his studies to practice with a sword his father had made for him. He, too, rose to the top of his class, and while many of the Vikings wanted to say that the Haddock children's success was due to their Night Furies, it could not be denied that they were also remarkable individuals in their own ways.

* * *

**EDIT: Just posted the first chapters of a story parallel to this one, starring an OC who will be appearing later in this story. He's an interesting character, and I think you might enjoy reading about him to get a better understanding of who he is and where he comes from. Sound good?**


	2. Chapter 2

At seventeen, Aeri had become remarkably more graceful, and was almost as tall as her father at six feet exactly. Her mother had trained her well, and she showed advanced proficiency when wielding weapons of all kinds, although she seemed to prefer the spear her father had given her for her sixteenth birthday. The tip of it was Gronckle iron, and the shaft was a dense, polished wood that fit perfectly in her palm. The leather securing the head was the same color as the wood, a rich brown, and two small white feathers hung from the ties.

The village loved her, and she had no shortage of admirers among the Vikings her age, who she did her best to ignore. All of Hiccup and Astrid's friends had children of their own, not to mention the other young Vikings in the village, who were all awed by her skill and her Night Fury partner. She was a perfect combination of her mother and father, strong and thoughtful, although she possessed much of their stubbornness. Which, unfortunately, still got her into trouble, as did her distaste for responsibility and her somewhat reckless nature.

"Aeri! You need to control your temper!" Hiccup was on the verge of shouting in the downstairs living room of their constantly-expanding home, but he restrained himself. "If you don't like someone, be polite and stay away from them!"

"I tried that, Dad, but he kept following me around, giving me creepy looks!"

"That doesn't make it acceptable to set your dragon on him in the dead of night, especially when that dragon happens to be a _Night Fury_!"

"I didn't do that until he put his arm around me! He smelled awful, and he was leaning in my face trying to kiss me and-"

"And breaking his nose, punching him in the gut, and kneeing him... you know, _there_\- weren't enough?"

"Let me think about that," she said sarcastically. "NO!"

"If something like that happens, you know to come straight to me or your mother. You aren't to dispense your own justice! Now I have to stop the Meatheads from declaring war because your dragon hung their Chief's son upside-down by his _underwear _on the doors of the Great Hall! He could have been seriously hurt!"

"I wish he was," Aeri grumbled.

"That's not funny! You know I dislike the Meatheads as much as the next Hooligan," her father lowered his voice, looking around to make sure they weren't overhead, even though they were inside their own house. "But the fact is, we can't afford to start a war right now. Not when we have so many traders scheduled to arrive in the next month."

"Why aren't you more upset about this?" she cried out. "He would have done a lot more than _kiss _me if I hadn't taken things into my own hands!"

"You think I don't know that?" her father asked her incredulously. "If it would help things I would kill the idiot myself. But I know you're safe, even without Shade to protect you. Your mother trained you well. Even _ten _Meathead boys couldn't hope to take you on."

She started to protest, but he held up a hand, silencing her. "Aeri. I'm probably more upset by this than you are, and not because of _your _actions. I'm sorry I shouted. I'm going to tell the Meathead Chief that if his son or any other person in his tribe steps out of line in Hooligan territory again, _they'll _be the ones facing a war." He paused, looking thoughtful. "He's not such a bad guy. Smelly? Yes. Hairy? Definitely. But he doesn't have a bad heart, which means he can be reasoned with."

Her father leaned in and hugged her. For a moment she stood stiffly, trying to resist, but finally put her arms around him, allowing him to comfort her. Stepping back, he cupped her chin with one hand and rested the other one on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're safe." Releasing her, he opened the front door and strode out. "Toothless!" Within moments the flapping of wings could be heard, and Aeri could hear her father's voice. "Time for a little diplomacy, bud."

Aeri barely contained her frustration. Her father was right, as usual, but it didn't make her life any easier.

"Why was there yelling?" a small voice carried across the room and Aeri looked up to see her five-year-old sister Wren standing at the top of the stairs, rubbing her eyes with a small fist. _Their arguing must have woken her from her nap. _

"Oh, no reason. I did something stupid again," she said, smiling as she walked over to the bottom of the stairs, holding out her arms. Wren willingly tottered down each step, followed closely by the rapidly-growing Skali, who offered Aeri a toothless grin before jumping off the edge to come around behind her.

Now holding her sister, Aeri turned and addressed Wren's dragon. "I bet Shade doesn't get yelled at nearly as much as I do," she said. But Skali just smiled again, shrugging. _Who knows?_

* * *

"Holly, Svar and Palo arrived this morning."

Cinder's stomach did a little flip when he thought of the forest-eyed female, and he scowled down at it, willing it to sit still. It was long past time for him to formally address their courtship, but for some reason he couldn't shake the fear that she might not want to become his mate. _That's ridiculous, _he thought. _I'm twenty-seven years old, and she's thirty-one! If we weren't serious, we wouldn't still be in this situation. _

For it was something of a difficult situation. Holly lived on the island with the other Night Furies, and Cinder lived on Berk. They saw each other about once a month, alternating which one of them would make the long journey to the other. Oftentimes the trips were made as diplomatic excursions, but everyone involved knew that there was more to it concerning the two of them. The challenge of asking her to become his mate lay in convincing her to live on Berk permanently, to leave behind the rest of her family and the life she knew.

"Cinder?"

"Sorry," he looked apologetically at Toothless, who had one eyebrow raised.

"Anyways. The most recent-" the sound of flapping wings interrupted him, and with a frown, he waited for whoever it was to arrive.

"Hey Dad, hey Cinder, hey Cloudjumper," Shade said breathlessly as he skidded to a stop in the sun next to their shady spot underneath the trees high up on the mountain.

"Where have you been?" Toothless demanded.

"I was just fishing with Soturi and Alyka-"

"No, I meant for the last two nights."

"Oh. I, uh... was with Aeri."

Toothless gestured to Cinder and Cloudjumper that they could leave. Once they were gone, he turned back to look at his son, who was wearing his saddle and innocently focusing on a speck on the ground. _What am I going to do with him? _Shade was almost as large as he was, which he was inexplicably proud of, but he also had the same hard head he did, which Toothless was less happy about.

"With Aeri? And what were you two up to?" he asked, piercing him with his green gaze.

"We, ah... we were just hanging out around the village."

"Hanging out, huh? You want to know who else was _hanging out_?"

Shade tried not to wince. He knew what was coming. "What were you _thinking_, hanging the Meathead Chief's son from the doors of the Great Hall? He could have been seriously hurt, or worse! Are you trying to get Hiccup in trouble?"

"No..." Shade mumbled. "He was bothering Aeri..."

"And you don't think that the humans could have handled that on their own?"

"What do you want me to say, Dad?" Shade was growing frustrated. "She was upset! Okay, so we didn't really think it through, but that dumb human deserved much worse than what I did to him," he finished darkly.

Toothless sighed. "How is it that you two always manage to end up in some kind of trouble?"

"Well, I for one get pretty bored! Why can't you give me more important things to do?"

"Because you obviously aren't mature enough to handle them!"

"You haven't given me the chance to prove that I am!"

"The proof is in your actions, Shade. When you misbehave and I'm forced to cover for you, or when you put Hiccup in a tight spot like you did with the Meathead boy. When you can't be trusted to follow through with the simplest requests, like delivering a basket of fish or showing up to help the humans work on their fields."

"That's because those things aren't important!"

"Everything we do is important, Shade," Toothless growled.

"No, everything _you _do is important!" he yelled at his father. "If I'm supposed to be Alpha someday, why can't you just give me something bigger to do?"

"Because," Toothless said slowly, "being Alpha means that you are a leader in everything you do. From the smallest task to the grandest undertaking, you must give the same amount of your energy and focus."

"I _do _that!"

"No, you don't!" Toothless finally lost his temper. "You run off with Aeri and leave everyone else to do the work you deem unimportant. You're distracted when you actually do show up to help, and you're just so damn impatient!"

"You've never been impatient before?"

"Not when it counts. And when you're the Alpha, it _always _counts. That's why you don't get to do the more _important _things. Because you don't have any respect for anyone or anything besides yourself. That's why you aren't the Alpha, and you aren't ever going to be, unless you can manage to learn some humility and responsibility!" he finished with a shout, glowering at his son.

Shade felt like he had been kicked. Rather than embarrass himself by answering, he turned around and took off into the sky, flying over the forest to be by himself.

On the mountain, Toothless wrestled with remorse, before sighing. He knew he shouldn't be so hard on Shade, but how could he not be when his son was so damn irresponsible? He wanted to be Alpha, but Toothless worried that he would never be ready. With that depressing thought, he spread his wings and soared back down to the village, seeking out his mate.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shade?"

He opened his eyes to see Aeri climbing up over the edge of the cliff. Alarmed, he leapt to his feet and pulled her away from the ledge, looking down nervously.

"Relax!" she laughed, dusting off her hands. "There were plenty of handholds and roots to grab onto."

He gave her a look of disbelief.

"Seriously! Did I wake you up from your nap?"

He hadn't been asleep, just trying to clear his head. Shaking his head no, he backed up a little further and laid down on the ground again. Accepting the invitation, Aeri dropped to sit on her rear end and scooted in until she was resting her back against his side. His tail curled around them, tucking her just a little closer. Folding her arms behind her head, she looked out over the forest to the vast ocean beyond.

"I got yelled at by my dad. Does Toothless ever yell at you?" Shade snorted, as if to say, "_You have no idea." _

"I feel like they just don't care sometimes. I mean, I know they love me, but why can't they restrain themselves from the constant lectures and disappointed frowns?"

He wondered the same thing. His mother wasn't really the lecture-y type, but his dad never seemed to run out of reasons to be mad at him. Which was ridiculous, because he was great to everyone else. All the dragons and humans _loved _his father. Granted, he _had _saved Berk multiple times from monstrous enemies and seemingly unconquerable odds. And he'd saved the entire colony of Night Furies from some evil dragon overlord. Everyone thought Alpha Toothless was so perfect, just the best in every way. When Shade was growing up, he'd felt the same. His dad could do no wrong. Then, everything changed. That was around the same time Hiccup and Astrid started being more strict with Aeri.

It made sense, he supposed. He and Aeri were both supposed to be successors to the greatest leaders their respective races had ever known. Their fathers were heroes, legends. And they weren't even dead yet. How were they supposed to fill those roles? This was a time of peace and prosperity. There were no great foes to vanquish, no heroic deeds to be done. They were just teenagers, doing what teenagers do.

He rumbled his agreement.

She turned to look at him. "What if we just left, Shade? No more rules, no more yelling, no more responsibility. What do you think?"

Her dragon appeared to seriously consider her words, before shrugging.

"I guess you're right," Aeri said, deflating. "You and I are in line for our own chiefdoms, I suppose, and it would be stupid to run away." But it didn't feel stupid. It was... tempting. And the possibility of freedom lurked as always in the backs of their minds.

* * *

"I'll see you later, Shade." He rumbled at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Goodnight."

The sun had set before they decided to return to the village, and the streets were empty, save for the occasional torch-bearing guard and their dragon. Shade, nuzzling her hair one last time, turned and headed towards the large shelter he and his family called home. Once the front door had closed behind Aeri, he pushed open the door to his own home and slipped inside, silently padded over to the left side, avoiding his sleeping siblings, and jumped up onto the platform he slept on. Looking over the Night Furies, his eyes settled on Ash, who slept in the back of the room near Cinder and his parents.

Over the past few years, his feelings for his best friend (besides Aeri) had grown into something almost unbearable. He couldn't look at Ash without tripping over his own feet, and his heart would beat wildly when she smiled at him. The worst part was, she probably had no idea how he felt, but he was slowly working up the courage to tell her. He was feeling slightly reckless at the moment, but it would have to wait.

A pair of blue eyes caught his attention. His mother was watching him, curled up next to his sleeping father. Shaking his head, he turned away from her knowing gaze and curled himself up into a rather large ball, his thoughts keeping him awake throughout the night.

After saying goodnight to Shade, Aeri quietly opened the front door to her house and crept in, avoiding the floorboards she knew squeaked. She passed the dying fire and was almost to the stairs when-

"And where have _you _been?"

Slowly she turned, caught. Her mother's voice didn't sound angry, which was a good thing, because her temper was rather explosive. She had gotten better at restraining herself over the years, according to some of the villagers, and her father too, as a matter of fact. Apparently she used to be quite fiery, a trait she seemed to have passed on to Aeri's sister Alyka.

"I was with Shade."

"Staying out of trouble, I hope?"

"Yes, Mom. Is Dad home?"

"Yes, but he's already asleep. He was busy all day cleaning up after that mess with the Meathead boy."

That struck a nerve. "I could have _cleaned up _after myself!"

"Don't yell, your brother and sisters are sleeping upstairs. And no, you couldn't have. Because you don't have the patience or respect to deal with the people you don't want to be around."

"Ugh! Whatever!"

"Watch your tone, young lady."

"_Sorry_, Mom. I'll try not to make any more _messes _in the future."

"One of these days, sorry isn't going to be good enough, Aeri."

"Well we can worry about that day when it arrives," she said snarkily.

Astrid rubbed her forehead with one hand, and sighed. "I need you to watch Wren for a few hours tomorrow."

"Fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight..." but Aeri was already upstairs.

Returning to the bedroom in the back of the house, Astrid slipped under the furs and snuggled in close to Hiccup. "What happened to our little girl?" she whispered.

He rolled over, wrapping her in his arms, and mumbled, "Teenager."

Upstairs, Aeri couldn't sleep. Frustrated, she got up and lit a candle, thankful that she didn't share a room with any of her siblings. Sitting down at her desk, she pulled out her journal, flipping past sketches of Shade, before arriving at a blank page.

_I feel like I'm suffocating. _

Slamming it shut, she turned and walked over to her mirror, staring into the glass at her reflection. It had been a gift from her father, who had made it himself. It was one of the nicest things she owned, and she loved the carvings of Night Furies around the edges. Just another reminder of how thoughtful her dad was, and how far apart they had drifted.

Staring critically at herself, she noted her large green eyes, another gift from her father. Her face was wider than her father's but not so much as her mother's. She had a small nose, dotted with freckles. There was a small scar through her right eyebrow, from when she was little and thought it would be a good idea to sneak up on a Terrible Terror. She was just a little too slender, her collarbone visible over the top of her thin white tunic. All in all, she was very plain looking. Not a great beauty like her mother, not even as pretty as her grandmother, who still possessed smooth, flawless skin with only a few laugh lines crinkling her face.

Lastly, her hair. Pulling it out from its braids, it fell in auburn waves down her back. Her mother had always loved her hair. She said it was just like her father's, and in truth it was exactly the same shade, and just as thick. All her life she'd worn it in braids with bangs across her forehead, and suddenly she was sick of it. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks, and without hesitation she reached over to her nightstand and pulled out her pocket knife. Holding out a fistful of her hair, she swiftly drew the blade through it, and it came away in her hand, leaving a section of wavy locks that barely reached her shoulder. She made quick work of the rest of it, crying silently the entire time, letting it all fall to the ground. When she was finished, she tossed her knife onto her desk, not wanting to look at it. Without looking at her reflection, she blew out her candle and crawled into bed, soon falling into a restless sleep.

Aeri awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. _What... oh, yeah. _She had been crying. Yawning, she sat up, and realized she felt much lighter than she normally did. Hesitantly she reached up and fingered the asymmetrical edges of her new short hair.

Slowly getting out of bed, she walked over to her mirror, and tried not to gasp. Her hair was choppy and uneven, none of it reaching her shoulders. Fortunately, she hadn't cut her bangs, but the rest of her hair sort of feathered out, looking like a longer version of her dad's. _Well, look at the positives. _She wasn't bald like Gobber, and the new cut seemed to frame her face well enough. Her eyes looked much bigger than they had before, which she figured was a good thing.

"Aeri?"

_Oh, crap. _Her hair was still in a pile on the floor in front of her mirror. Frantically, she looked around, her eyes settling on her helmet.

"I'll be down in a minute, Mom!"

Quickly she threw on her tunic and leggings, hopping around as she pulled on her boots. Finally she tucked all her hair up underneath the rim of her helmet, which looked a lot like the one her dad had passed on to Erik.

Throwing open her door, she ran down the stairs, just in time to intercept her mother, who looked impatient.

"Are you ready to watch Wren?"  
"What? Yeah, sure!" she knew her voice was too bright, but couldn't help it.

Astrid looked suspiciously at her daughter. _Why was she wearing her helmet? _But what kind of trouble could she have gotten into before even leaving the house?

"I'm going to meet your father at the docks to send off the Meatheads, who fortunately have been appeased."

Aeri stifled the thread of irritation that rose at the mention of the Meathead situation. "That's great," she ground out.

"We'll be out for most of the day, because a trading ship has been spotted coming in from the east. Can you handle your sister for that long?"

"Wren? Of course!"

"All right," Astrid said, sounding unconvinced but having no choice. "Be safe, and I'll see you at dinner."

"See you then!"

* * *

Shade soared over the village, breathing in deeply_. _He could prove to his father that he was more responsible. Just not today. Flying into a puffy white cloud, he spun around until he was flying upside down, reveling in the sensation of mist against his scales.

His heart almost stopped when he came out of the other side. Another Night Fury was gliding just feet above him. _Who... _

Ash looked down and grinned at Shade's shocked expression, which quickly turned into one of amusement.

"You like scaring dragons to death, Ash?" he called up to her.

"I've been practicing!"

"So you have. I didn't even hear you coming."

"That's because you're half deaf."

"Hey!"

Laughing, she pulled away, flying higher. Quickly Shade turned over and followed, heart pounding in his chest. They flew around the island, passing through clouds and spiraling into dives before looping back upwards.

Ash had become bored of sitting with Cinder while he listened to other dragons' problems, so when she saw Shade passing overhead, she immediately excused herself and took off after him. She hadn't spent very much time with her best friend lately, and was glad to have the chance to just fly around and be herself.

After a while, she called out to him, "Shade! My wings are getting kind of tired, can we land somewhere?"

He nodded, and banked to the left. Ash was thankful that he was so understanding about her wings. Some dragons grew frustrated by her lack of endurance, but it wasn't her fault her wings had been broken when she was five. It was thanks to Hiccup that she was able to fly again at all, and that was all that mattered, no matter that she couldn't go out for very long. Shade had never given her a hard time about it, in fact, he seemed to respect her more for it, which eased her self- consciousness.

She followed him to the cove, mimicking his gradual downward spiral. Finally they landed gently, both heading to the lake in the middle to get a drink. Shade wasn't paying attention, so she took her tail and splashed water all over him. Startled, he looked up to see her laughing, and with a grin he splashed her back, coming closer and closer. She gulped, but then he leapt sideways into the water, submerging himself completely. A few moments passed and he didn't come back up, so Ash ignored her instincts and waded out further, peering into the depths for a sign of him. She saw nothing, and was about to turn back when-

"Raaaagh!" he erupted out of the water, grabbing her shoulders and flipping her upside down after him as he fell back into the lake. They tussled for a while, Ash gaining the upper hand. They came to the surface, and she grinned triumphantly, until it occurred to her that he might be going easy on her.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"What?" he gurgled from underwater.

"Don't go easy on me! I can hold my own!"

He appeared to ponder this for a moment before grinning evilly. Ash had about half a second before Shade somehow flipped himself up over her, pulling her out of the water completely, landing on his hind legs in shallower water still gripping her sides with his front paws as he lowered her onto her back, dropping her the last few inches so that the air rushed from her lungs when she hit the sand.

Smirking, he looked down at her victoriously, and she rolled her eyes, until he took one paw and started batting at her with it. Laughing, she fought back, accidentally kicking him in the stomach. It was his turn to lose his breath, and he glared at her with a dark look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before he started tickling her, and she shrieked with laughter, trying to get away.

"Stop! Stop!" she gasped, and he finally listened, ceasing his attack but not moving the rest of his body off of hers. "I guess I'm at your mercy," she teased him.

A strange look passed over his face and he abruptly stood up, stepping off of her and backing up. Ash rolled to her feet, shaking the water from her ears. "What's the matter?"

Shade swallowed, not answering, and Ash could swear he looked nervous. "What is it, Shade?" Finally, he responded. "There's... there's something I need to tell you, Ash."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :) I hope you've liked what I have here so far. If you're reading and you've never reviewed, might I encourage you to try it out? It helps me and makes me feel like you guys care ;) even if you don't. Anyways, things are about to take a bit of a turn. Enjoy… **

* * *

Aeri chased the green Nadder down the street. "Get back here!" One of Stormfly's almost-grown-up hatchlings had snatched her helmet right off of her head, and now she was in pursuit of it, trying to ignore the stares of the other villagers.

Abruptly the dragon stopped, and Aeri barreled around it, reaching up to snatch her helmet from its mouth. "Gotcha!"

"Aeri?" _Uh oh._

She turned around slowly to see her parents next to their dragons, none of them looking very happy to see her.

* * *

Ash was completely unprepared for this. "Look, Shade, I just don't see you that way."

"But why? I'm not a hatchling, Ash. Not anymore. I'm old enough to know what I want, and I want you."

His words were powerful, but Ash couldn't subdue the turmoil in her heart. "I was practically raised by your parents! You're supposed to be like my brother!"

"But I'm not your brother! I don't care who raised you!"

"You should care! It… changes things."

"No, I see how it is. You like that Night Fury from the colony, Holly's brother, whatever his name is, and now I've gone and made a mess of it."

She was shaking her head. "That's not-"

"Don't deny it!"

"Fine! You _have _made a mess of it! And I don't know if you're ever going to be able to fix it!" Angrily she leapt into the air, ignoring the slight ache in her wings from the abrupt take off, leaving Shade behind in the cove, shaking with his own anger.

_No._ He wouldn't be a victim of his own weak heart. Never again would he allow anyone so close, never again would he trust anyone with his feelings or his thoughts. Rejected first by his father, and now by his best friend- something cold washed over him, and the pain went numb. Gone was his foolish pride, gone were his naive dreams.

The only one left to him was Aeri, and he would devote himself to her protection and happiness for the rest of his life. Nothing else mattered anymore.

* * *

"Aeri, you have to be more responsible! As much as I trust dragons, you can't leave your little sister with a bunch of hatchlings!"

"I'm sorry, Dad, I just forgot-"

"You always forget, Aeri!" her mother interrupted. "Someday you're going to be responsible for a lot more people than just your younger siblings, and when you are you can't just forget to look after them!" The three of them were in the mostly empty Great Hall, their rising voices carrying up to the rafters.

"I don't-"

"Look, Aeri," Hiccup said, trying to be patient. "I'm not going to live forever. Someday it's going to be up to you to care for every inhabitant of Berk, and now is the time to prepare yourself for that role."

"Those _inhabitants _don't seem to have a problem with me now!" It was true, for reasons that escaped Aeri, everyone in the village adored her_, _even with all her mishaps.

"Your father is right," Astrid said. "First you nearly killed yourself with that stunt over the square-" Aeri tried not to wince. She'd tried to make a sheet strong enough to slow her fall when she jumped off of Shade, but it sort of backfired. "-then you almost killed the son of the Chief of one of our strongest allies, then you cut all your hair off, and today you went and left your little sister, who you promised you'd look after, with a bunch of untrained baby dragons! Your irresponsibility seems harmless enough now, but if you didn't have us to clean up after you, where would you be?"

"_Clean up _after me? Are you serious? I'm not a child anymore! Don't treat me like I'm some kind of embarrassment, some kind of _accident!_" she shouted, tears pricking her eyes.

Her mother looked incensed, but her father was horrified. "Aeri, you have _never _been an… an embarrassment, or an _accident!_ Do you think I would ever allow another human being to feel how I felt the first fifteen years of my life? Because that's all I was! Hiccup the _Useless! _And everyone thought of me that way, including your mother!"

Astrid took a step back, jaw dropping. "Hiccup-"

"No, Astrid, don't deny it. I wasn't just an embarrassment to my father, I was a veritable _disaster _to the rest of the tribe! They only accepted me after I saved them all from certain death because of their own foolish misconceptions about what it meant to be a Viking! I didn't do the things I've done since then so that my own daughter could be made to feel like she isn't worthwhile! Because that's not true!" he was shouting now, and the few scattered villagers in the Hall were glancing nervously at each other.

Aeri regretted her words, but it was too late to take them back. "I can't take this any more! Dad, I don't want to be Chief!"

"I didn't want to be Chief either, but we don't get to choose who we are born to become!"

"I can and I _will _choose for myself! Starting right now!" She whirled around and ran from the Great Hall. Astrid moved to follow her, her daughter's name on her lips, when Hiccup stopped her.

"Let her go," he said heavily. "She'll find her path."

Leaping down the steps, her short auburn hair trailing behind her, Aeri turned to see her dragon landing nearby, a dark look on his face. His scowl faded with concern at her distress. "Come on, Shade," she said, wiping her eyes. "I think… I think it's time to go on a little adventure."

He couldn't agree more.

Within the hour they were gone, nothing more than a shadow on the wind.

* * *

**Hi friends. So here's another request for fan art if you are so inspired to create it. I could use a cover image for the story and I'd love for it to come from one of you. So message me if you are interested in doing something like that, or if you have any ideas for the story. **

**Speaking of ideas for the story, I'm writing a parallel fic to this one, about a character who will be appearing later on in Choices, Change, and Fate. He's an OC designed by Spartan 10007, (in case you wanted proof of my willingness to accept ideas) with an interesting back story, so keep track of that as I post it so you have an idea of who he is when he appears later on.**

**Last but not least, I'm writing some one-shots that take place between Of the Night and the sequel, so if any of you have anything you'd like to read more about, let me know! I'll be posting the first of those, A New Baby Sister, very soon, so stay tuned.**

**Thanks again for reading :)**

**EDIT- _Of the Night: Silver_ is up, keep track of it, and enjoy it! You guys are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup and Astrid sent out search party after search party, employing every tracking dragon on the island, day and night for weeks and weeks until-

"They're really gone." Hiccup said with some disbelief after Eret and Skullcrusher returned one night, both breathing hard.

Toothless wasn't faring much better. His son and Aeri had left without telling anyone where they were going or if they were even going to be back. Lightning tried to comfort him, but his anger simmered. _Of all the irresponsible…_

Shade's siblings didn't know what to make of it. Soturi and Skali were deeply saddened, while Storm was almost as angry as her father. What could have possessed their brother to run away like that? Only one dragon suspected the real reason Shade might have wanted to get away, but she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone about it. Ash blamed herself for being too harsh with Shade, but there was nothing she could do about it now. If she was honest with herself, she missed her best friend, and wished desperately that things could go back to the way they had been.

_But _he _was the one who had changed things! It wasn't her fault… right?_

Aeri's siblings were left reeling as well. Erik missed his older sister, but knew the implications of her disappearance. If she didn't come back… he hated to think about it. He had never wanted to be Chief. It just wasn't in his nature to be a leader. Was he more of a follower? Not exactly. He did his own thing, and preferred to be left alone, unless he was with Storm. Alyka was frustrated, angered that her sister would leave them and upset their parents so deeply. Wren didn't quite understand what was going on, but she missed her sister, and she knew Skali was sad that her brother was gone, so Wren was sad, too.

Valka was upset in her own way. She understood why her beloved granddaughter had chosen to leave, but she also knew that disappearing was just as hard on the ones who had vanished as the ones who were left behind.

"I just hope that someday they'll return," she murmured to Cloudjumper, pressing her forehead against his. "I hope they will remember that Berk is, and always will be, their home."

As time passed, the village- both humans and dragons- went from feeling hopeful that the pair would return, to mournful that they had lost their leaders' heirs, to numb. A point passed at which no one could think about it anymore, so upsetting was the loss.

But life goes on. Hiccup could not afford to show weakness, even to his allies. Something changed in Astrid, though, at the loss of her daughter. She was still the wife, mother, daughter, and friend that she had been before, but… something was missing. As if when her child left, she took with her a piece of her mother's spirit. It was the same for Lightning. Grief took its toll on them all, hardening their hearts and burdening their souls even as they went about their lives as though nothing had changed.

Three years passed this way, until change found them once again.

* * *

**Just so you all know, this story will focus equally on human and dragon characters, so don't get put out if I go in depth one way or another for a while. It will all balance out, so have patience with my people. :)**

**Review! And remember to keep up with OtN: Silver. It's gonna be good!**


	6. Chapter 6: Part 1 (Heimme)

PART I: Heimme

When Aeri left, she took not only a few blankets and some clothes, some food and water, her spear and daggers, and some simple tools, but all of her jewelry as well. The finest crafted gold and silver, fitted with gems and precious stones. All had been gifts from her father, who knew that while she never really wore any of it, she loved to look at it, and had a fascination with the way light reflected off the pieces since she had been a little girl. Her parents always joked that she was "more dragon than human" which suited her just fine.

Now, she used it to barter for supplies. Stifling the regret she felt, she pried apart the pieces, separating the stones from their settings and melting the metal in the heat from Shade's plasma, forming rough coins.

The only piece she found she couldn't part with was a simple necklace, a thin gold chain with a teardrop pendant made of a gem the exact same color as her eyes. It had been a gift from her father on her seventeenth birthday. So she kept it around her neck, underneath the armor she crafted for herself whenever she had access to a forge. That took some more bartering, but fortunately she could get away with constructing and trading simple gadgets that people had never seen before. A spring-loaded box with a toy man inside, which popped open when you turned a handle on the side, was a particular favorite of one ruler, who ordered her to make ten for his young, rather spoiled son.

During the day, she had Shade stay out of sight, far up the coast from the towns she would trade in. For they never ventured far from the sea, knowing that it was their only connection to home. _Not their home, _Aeri thought with some anger. _Not anymore._ At night, she would return to Shade, and work on crafting what she needed out of the supplies she got while sharing whatever food he had managed to catch that day.

This system worked well for them as they traveled farther east, sometimes spending months in one place, sometimes hours. They encountered strange dragons and humans, some friendly, others not so much. Occasionally, Aeri found work removing dragon "pests" from particular regions, which generally meant Shade giving the reptiles a convincing talk slash demonstration of his plasma blast to encourage them to find food in places other than human settlements.

They passed over vast stretches of ocean, sometimes not seeing land for days at a time. Aeri became leaner and more muscular, as did Shade, who apparently hadn't finished growing yet. A year and a half into their journey he had grown to be larger than his father, thirty-three feet long, nose to tailfin. This didn't help with stealth during the day, but at night he was in his element, which wasn't much of a surprise to either of them. And his size also enabled him to carry a great deal of, well, stuff. Weapons, clothes, supplies- they found themselves in every manner of situation and climate, and Aeri always had a cache of tradable goods for when they encountered other humans.

Slowly, she developed a look for herself, based on her father's flight suit and her grandmother's armor. First a chest plate, made of leather. Flexible and light, she also perfected a way to stiffen and pad certain parts of the material to protect her better. She and Shade sometimes ran into trouble with the occasional bandit gang or, even more troublesome, dragon trappers. They made short work of their adversaries, but it always paid to be cautious and prepared. Her leather leggings were also flexible, part of the leather and cloth body suit she had made to wear underneath her other armor, and she employed the same stiffening and padding method to protect her legs. Thick gauntlets protected her forearms, while thin gloves disguised her skin and kept her fingers warm at high altitudes. Her father's gauntlets possessed a sheath on each arm, one for a knife, and one for a charcoal pencil, but Aeri's design incorporated hidden sheaths all over her armor for daggers of various sizes, because she liked to have options. The rest of her outfit, including shoulder armor, pockets, and boots- were all after her father's design.

Lastly, her helmet. Not every culture they ran into treated women as equally as Viking society did. So she disguised herself with a mask like her father's, that also wrapped around her entire head so she could tuck her fast-growing hair into it, and covered her face while allowing her to breathe. The collar of the body suit she wore beneath her armor reached all the way up to her chin and hairline when unfolded, which served to hide her skin when her helmet was in place. A ridge from the forehead of the helmet all the way down to where it ended at the back of her neck was just another unspoken tribute to her father's influence. As a finishing touch, she added light metal pieces in the shape of wings coming off her temples, just to satisfy her creative side. Thanks to her height, her helmet, and the thickness of her chest plate, no one suspected she was female, and when the entire ensemble was in place, no one could even guess remotely what she looked like.

Aeri saved each of the scales that Shade lost, keeping them in a small pouch until she had enough to begin adding them to her own armor. She thought they added a nice bit of flair as well as reinforcement. Carefully, she attached them in rows down her gauntlets, with the notion that she could potentially deflect a strike from a sword or other metal weapon, if she were quick enough.

One day, as Aeri walked through a village on an island they had discovered in a stretch of shallow turquoise sea, she ran into a spot of trouble. She had wrapped a thin veil of fabric around her face to hide her light skin, for the people here were more tan than the pale Vikings in the north. She didn't bother disguising her gender, though. Just as many women were present as men, so she figured it would be harmless to venture out without her slightly bulky armor, as comfortable as it was. The climate was warmer and more humid, so she appreciated the opportunity to take off the leather and wear a light tunic and long skirt she had procured not long ago.

She had learned to be careful when bartering using what remained of her jewelry, which she kept close in a small pouch up her sleeve. Most people left her well enough alone, especially if she flashed the hilt of the dagger she had tucked into her waistband. But sometimes, the allure of valuables proved stronger than common sense, and Aeri had been forced to defend herself before. Generally, this was no problem. After all, her mother had trained her to be as strong and capable as any man, if not more so. But exotic weapons took a little getting used to, and she suffered a few cuts and bruises along the way. All in all, though, she and Shade were remarkably lucky, and they knew it.

Today, she had traded some of her gadgets for some fresh fruit and new, brightly colored fabrics, which she stowed in a large bag she had constructed near the beginning of their journey. The sun was setting, and clouds were gathering overhead, so she bid farewell to the last smiling merchant she had visited. He had been a procurer of exotic stones, and Aeri couldn't resist looking over his wares, and trading one of her own stones for a shiny piece of a deep blue gem.

Walking away, she didn't notice the merchant's smile fade as he whispered something to his assistant, who immediately ran off toward the docks.

Shifting the bag on her back, Aeri made her way towards the jungle, to a barely visible path that would lead her back to Shade.

Without warning, a shadow loomed behind her, and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her around roughly. Aeri peered up into the grimy face of an enormous man with yellowish skin, who smiled maliciously, exposing several missing teeth. Behind him was another man his size, along with a skinnier, pale, rat-looking man. All stunk of salt, and Aeri figured that they must be sailors of some kind, desperate for something valuable to pawn in the marketplace for a good time.

"Where do you think you're going, love?" The rat man sneered.

Aeri didn't speak, she simply tried to pull away from the giant man's grip, which didn't budge.

"We have it on good authority that you might have something shiny for us. Is that true?" he stepped closer, licking his chapped lips.

"I have nothing," she said, deepening her voice to try and remain anonymous.

In a flash the man pulled back his arm and slapped her, hard.

"Don't _lie _to me, girl!"

Aeri slowly turned her head back to face him, her patience wearing thin. "I suggest you gentlemen release me and go back to where you came from, before things get ugly."

"Too bad we ain't gentlemen," the rat man said contemptuously.

"Please," she said, trying to control her anger. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt _us?_ Do you hear this whore?" he cackled, and the large men smiled stupidly, laughing along with him.

"Alright," he said, his smile fading in an instant. "If you won't hand it over, we'll just have to take it from you." Leering, he raised his arm to hit her again, and Aeri snapped. Reaching up, she twisted the arm of the large man holding her, flipping him up over her shoulder and smashing him face first against the ground. In a flash she leapt up and kicked the other giant in the side of the head, sending him crumpling to the ground. Whipping around, she reached out and grabbed the rat man by his throat and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt.

"I warned you," she said calmly, before hauling back and punching him hard in the nose, instantly breaking it. He cried out and his hands flew to his face as blood gushed from his nose, and she dropped him, wiping her hand on her skirt with disgust.

"When your friends wake up, I would recommend that you all find a place to bathe."

With that, she turned and darted into the jungle.

On the docks, a woman with a spyglass watched the display with growing amusement and frustration. _Incompetent idiots. _

"Captain?"

Turning, she saw her first mate, and with a cold smile, ordered him to gather the men and head into the jungle.

* * *

Aeri sprinted through the trees, leaping over ferns and other shrubbery. "Shade!" she called out, her scarf coming loose and falling off her head. She didn't turn back to get it. A loud rumble sounded nearby, and she turned, crashing into a small clearing.

"Shade!" she gasped. "We gotta get out of here!" He stood, and quickly she packed up their small camp, throwing everything into the satchels along the side of his saddle. Finally, she tied down her bag containing her day's efforts, and quickly unwrapped her skirt, leaving her in a pair of thin fabric leggings and light boots, before stuffing it into one of the pouches. Thunder boomed in the distance, and glancing up, she realized that the sky was completely overcast with black clouds.

She was about to jump onto his shoulders when Shade growled deeply, dropping into a defensive crouch.

"Isn't this an interesting sight?"

Aeri turned slowly at the sound of a woman's voice, her hands still on Shade's neck, to see half a dozen burly men pointing weapons of various kinds at her.

"I've never seen a dragon like that before. He looks… _powerful_." Aeri's gaze focused on a person standing between the men, as though being guarded by them. She could see that the woman wore black pants and boots, over which was thrown a deep red coat decorated with intricate embroidery. But her face was cast in shadows.

"What do you want?" Aeri said harshly, accented by a low hiss from Shade.

"Oh, not much. Wealth. Power. The usual." She could hear a smile in the woman's tone.

"Then you don't need anything from us."

"Oh, on the contrary. You see, we are… _traders. _And we deal in various commodities, each more rare than the last."

"We have no such _commodities,_" she spat.

"That's where you're wrong. Your dragon there-" Shade growled ferociously, and some of the men glanced at each other nervously. "- would fetch us quite a price, wouldn't you say, boys?"

"Oh, _yes, _Captain." The rat-like man stepped around the group of men, sporting two black eyes and a bloodstained shirt.

"Silence, Currel."

"You'll find that my dragon here won't be so easily persuaded."

"Oh, I certainly doubt we could hope to capture him. But we _could _capture you." The hidden woman waved an arm. "Get her."

One man threw a spear right at Aeri, but before she could react a dark sheet enveloped her, pressing her to the ground. She heard Shade snarl with pain as the weapon struck his hind leg, and she leapt from his hold to scramble onto his back, narrowly avoiding another spear.

"Time to go, Shade!"

The Night Fury crouched and leapt skyward, barely escaping the strike of a steel broadsword. Aeri leaned low over his neck as he lifted his wings up to blast away when a whirring sound caught her attention. Looking back, she ducked out of the way of a shining silver disc, spinning in a blur through the air. But the edge of it sliced through the arm of her tunic, leaving a painful gash. She gritted her teeth, and Shade brought his wings down, sending them away with a loud _boom_, echoed by the thundering clouds above.

Watching as the pair shot away, the large men grumbled, waving their weapons in frustration. The rat-faced man shrieked his outrage.

But Surmata Veri slowly grinned behind her scarf, arm still outstretched from throwing her disc.

_The hunt was on._

* * *

**YOU GUYS I saw a really incredible female version of Hiccup on Tumblr and she looks almost exactly like Aeri is supposed to look. Seriously. Just search "Artist Em gender swap Hiccup" and it should come up (it doesn't let me post links on here.)**

**Also, in case you haven't noticed, I update the sequel on Fridays and _Silver _on Mondays. Look forward to more James while you wait for more Shade and Aeri! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The storm raged around them, lightning flashing immediately after the deafening roll of thunder. Aeri's thin tunic and leggings were completely soaked, and she shivered, holding onto the saddle for dear life.

_Who were those people? _she wondered, reaching up with her left arm to push her sopping wet hair out of her eyes. Not that it mattered. She couldn't see past the sheets of driving rain and the black clouds around them anyways. Absently, she noticed that she couldn't feel her right hand, and glancing down, she saw that her knuckles were white from how tightly she was gripping the saddle. Looking up her arm, she was confused for a moment by the dark stain that had spread from her shoulder down to below her elbow, until vaguely it occurred to her that the stain was blood. _Her _blood.

Suddenly lightheaded, she numbly reached down to the strap she rarely used, wrapping it around her waist to secure herself to the saddle. "Shade…"

Shade heard his name faintly spoken, and he looked back, shocked to see how pale Aeri was. Noticing the dark stain on her sleeve, he immediately understood. _They had to find land. _But where was land in this hurricane?

Aeri slouched forward, and sheer terror raced through his heart. Letting out a panicked roar, he renewed his efforts, bringing his wings down hard, blasting forward again and again until his strength was almost gone.

Suddenly the rain stopped, and the atmosphere lightened, until they broke free of the wall of black clouds. The light of the moon left a white trail along the water far below them. Looking around, he could barely distinguish where the ocean ended and the sky began, the calm sea perfectly reflecting the stars in the night. Desperately he searched the horizon for some sign of land, knowing with a sinking feeling that the land they had been following was now far behind them.

Minutes passed, and not knowing what to do, Shade continued his course, looking back and seeing the enormous storm stretching as far as he could see in either direction. _So, forward._

Then he spied it. Just a smudge of darkness, so slim he almost missed it. But the longer he focused on it, the clearer it got.

Land.

_Hold on, Aeri._


	8. Chapter 8

She awoke to the sound of birds chirping.

Her eyes opened, and she took in a paneled ceiling, open windows, with white curtains stirring in the gentle breeze. She was in a bed, with a thin sheet draped over her.

Aeri didn't know where she was, or how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was flying through the storm, and blood, and Shade- _Shade!_

Panicking, she sat up in bed, resisting the dizziness that overcame her. Sliding across the mattress, she almost hissed when a sharp pain shot through her shoulder. Glancing down, she saw a thick white bandage over where the strange disc had hit her.

She threw her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up, taking small steps forward, nearly to the window, when she heard footsteps approaching the closed door.

* * *

Shade hadn't known what else to do. He'd landed roughly in the shallow salt water, dragging himself onto the beach with Aeri strapped to his back. Panting heavily, it took him a moment to take in their surroundings.

It was a few hours before dawn. They were on a silty, stony beach, coming out of a forest of tall trees not unlike the ones on Berk. The water was somewhat chilly, but nothing like it was up north.

Rumbling with concern, he tried to wake his rider.

"Aeri?"

No response.

He growled his frustration. Her heartbeat was faint but steady, he could feel it where her chest pressed against his neck. Slowly, he tilted his body, wincing at the soreness in his hind leg, allowing her to slide off, still hooked to the strap that connected her to the saddle. He tried to use his claws to cut her free, but the leather was just beyond his reach.

He growled again, loudly, then froze. Faintly, he could hear human voices, calling out.

_They could help Aeri. _

But if they saw him, they might kill them both.

Desperately he turned again, stretching his paw as far as he could, extending his claws. _Almost-_

"I heard it coming from over here!"

_Time's up._

He watched from just beyond the edge of the forest as the humans rounded the curve of the beach and caught sight of his human, unconscious on the shore.

"Hey! There's a person over there!"

Quickly the group ran over, checking her pulse. "She's alive!"

"What's this strange leather strap?"

"Does it matter? We've got to get her to Vahna."

The humans gently lifted her up, careful to avoid her injured arm, and started jogging back the way they came.

Following them under the cover of the trees, Shade soon caught sight of their village, overlooking the ocean, about the same size as the village on Berk, with a dock below where a number of ships were berthed. He noted that there were several large constructions on offshore rocks, that looked like… catapults. _Interesting. _How had he missed them? He must have flown right over all of that. But the men, also carrying spears and nets, took a different path, one leading into the forest. Curious, he followed them, worried that they might have changed their minds about helping his rider. Then, through the trees in the pre-dawn light, he spied the lights of a house among the trees, nestled in a small clearing a ways from the village. The first man knocked urgently on the door, and soon it opened. They carried Aeri inside, closing the door, and he had to stifle the urge to barrel into the house and make sure she was alright.

_Please be okay_, he thought fervently._ Please be okay._

* * *

Aeri stumbled slightly, landing a little roughly from jumping out the window. As quietly as she could, she crept barefoot through the leaves and pine needles to hide behind a large tree trunk, listening carefully.

"What- where'd she go?"

"I don't know… Vahna!"

The sound of their footsteps faded as they left the room, and Aeri took the chance to run for it, ignoring the sharp pains in the soles of her feet from the various sticks and rocks littering the ground. The ground sloped slightly upwards, and she was soon panting, her dizziness beginning to overtake her. With a grunt she shoved her way through the foliage of a large bush, and she stumbled out into a small meadow.

Small birds took off, chirping loudly, startled by her arrival. A small stream ran through the hip-high grass, trickling and shining in the soft sunlight. Purple butterflies fluttered in pursuit of each other, and she watched them, slightly mesmerized as she caught her breath.

Thinking analytically, she surveyed the space, deeming it a suitable site for a camp. There was a source of water, it was well hidden by thick brush, and one side was completely walled off by a high stretch of light gray rock. No one could sneak up on her without alerting her to their presence.

There was only one thing missing. _Now, to find- _A deep rumble caught her off guard as she stepped farther into the meadow, and quickly she turned, deeply aware that she had no way of defending herself.

Relief washed over her like water. "Shade!"

Her dragon bounded out from the shadows beneath the trees, blue eyes shining with emotion. She lifted her uninjured arm and he pressed his forehead against hers, warbling his concern as she stroked his neck.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Shade." He began sniffing her, focusing on her bandage, before examining her head to toe. For the first time, Aeri realized that she only wore a thin night shift, clearly made for someone much shorter than herself. It barely reached halfway down her thighs, and there was nothing underneath it, not even leggings.

"Do you still have…" he turned, showing her all of the bags still strapped to his back, along with her spear. "Thank the gods."

Quickly she began rummaging through them, pulling out her armor. With her hurt arm, it would be a challenge, but she felt confident that eventually she'd get it on. She never wanted to feel so exposed again. Now she understood why her father wore his armor every day. Being caught without it could be disastrous.

A while later, she straightened, gently strapping down the shoulder pad over her injured shoulder. She'd removed the bandages, relieved to see that the cut was a clean one, and that there was no sign of infection. Whoever had cared for her had also done a neat job stitching the wound, so she had no complaint there. Fortunately, she carried bandages and salve of her own in one of the bags on Shade's saddle, and she efficiently re-wrapped it, tearing off the extra strip of fabric with her teeth. She avoided moving it too much, not wanting to stretch or pop her stitches.

Tucking the nightshift into one of the bags, Aeri wandered over to the stream, crouching down and cupping her hands in the cool mountain water before splashing some on her face. After drinking several handfuls, she stood and followed its winding path, finding a small pool of clean, still water mostly prevented from moving on because of a pile of stones. Leaning over, Aeri looked at her reflection, realizing that her hair was an unbelievable mess. She ran her fingers through the chaos, trying to work out some of the knots. _Why didn't she carry a hairbrush?_

Eventually, she had it tamed to some semblance of what it used to look like. It had been nearly two years since the night she had impulsively cut it, and an impressive amount had grown back. Now her auburn locks reached down past her shoulder blades. She was pleased that the small braids she had made were still intact, although they served to remind her of her father's hair. Her mother always liked to leave little sections of his shaggy mop in braids, for some reason.

With a sigh, she made her way back towards the rock wall, where the grass was highest. Theoretically, Shade could flatten himself against the ground and hide himself there if need be. Aeri also liked that she could keep an eye on the entire clearing.

She had her dragon stomp around on the grass, creating a flat, padded surface for her to lay some blankets down on. _Much nicer than some of the other places they'd slept. _The sky was clear, but Aeri figured that if it rained, she could just have Shade cover her with his wing. _He'd probably do that anyways._ They both liked to sleep in, although they rarely had the opportunity to do so.

Lighting a fire probably wasn't the smartest idea, so Aeri found a flat rock, and with Shade's help, dragged it over to their small campsite. Anything they hunted could be roasted there with the dragon's white hot plasma.

Aeri, noticing Shade staring blankly at nothing, realized how tired her dragon must be. "Nap time, bud?"

He nodded, and yawned.

"Let me get all that stuff off your back." She figured that this would be a safe enough place to stay for a few days. They weren't particularly close to the beach, so no pirates would know they were there, and Aeri felt sufficiently confident that they were far enough from those other humans to avoid detection. Besides, they had no idea where they were. Even though she had passed out, she was sure that they had been blown far off course by that storm.

Leaving Shade's saddle on, just in case, Aeri piled all her bags up nearby, keeping her spear close. _You never know. _

Later, they both awoke with rumbling stomachs. "I think we need to find something to eat." She'd had bread and dried meat in her bags but found that both were slightly disintegrated from the storm. Her fruit, however, was still intact, and with a bubble of optimism she pulled out a few, cutting them into slices with her knife. They were large with soft yellow flesh inside a green peel. Slowly, she bit into a slice, and found it sweet and juicy. _Score! _

Mouth full, she offered Shade a slice. He sniffed it, and took it delicately from her fingers, chewing on it thoughtfully. Finally, he shrugged, causing Aeri to laugh. Her dragon had quite the sweet tooth, but liked to pretend he didn't care one way or another. Grinning, she tossed him a whole one, which he devoured quickly, licking his lips.

When a deer wandered into the meadow, Aeri silently picked up her spear. Truth be told, she really didn't like hunting. Taking lives just wasn't her thing. To add to that, they both preferred fish. But they had to eat, especially Shade. They could fish another time. So, she crouched and crept through the grass, unheard as the breeze rippled through the meadow. Once she was close enough, she leapt to her feet and expertly threw her spear before the deer could even react. It found its mark with deadly accuracy, and Shade got up to help her move it closer to their little camp.

A little while after that, they were both chewing on tender venison in companionable silence, when a chorus of high-pitched squeaks sounded nearby.

Something rustled in the bushes at the edge of the meadow, and Aeri slowly set down the stick holding her meat and picked up her spear. Shade brought his legs underneath him, ready to leap to his feet if need be. For a moment, nothing happened, then they both spied the barest of quivering in the tall grass, moving towards them. With a low growl, Shade bared his teeth, prepared to defend his human.

Suddenly, the movement stopped. Holding her breath, Aeri listened carefully. Birds were still chirping in the surrounding trees, butterflies still fluttering about. The sun was setting, casting shadows over the meadow. A moment passed, and she was about to sit back down when the grass rustled loudly right next to them. Alarmed, she jumped to her feet, spear arm raised, when-

_Squeak squeak! _A brown and green dragon, about the size of a Terrible Terror, emerged from the grass, clearly drawn by the scent of their kill. Relieved, Aeri released the breath she didn't know she had been holding, and dropped into a crouch, setting her spear on the ground and grabbing a small piece of meat.

"Hey little fella," she crooned. "You hungry?"

Hesitantly, it came forward, sniffing loudly. Smelling her hand, it quickly snatched up the piece of meat, swallowing it whole. _Squeak squeak! _Three more emerged from the grass, all various shades of green and brown, all sniffing loudly. Shade gave a low growl, and the small dragons gave him a wide berth, approaching Aeri, who sat in front of the remains of the deer.

"So you brought friends to the party, huh? I guess that's fine." Without looking away from them, she tossed each of them a piece of meat, all of which were immediately devoured. One inched towards Shade, whose dinner was piled in front of him. A loud snarl quickly dissuaded the small dragon from getting any closer, so Aeri, feeling generous, tossed each of them another piece.

When she went to sit by Shade again, the small dragons trailed after her, coming to gather around her and quickly fall asleep. Smiling, she finished off her own dinner, tossing the blackened stick far into the grass. Leaning back, she rested her head on her dragon's side, feeling every movement as he finished his meal.

Contentedly, they all rested there as the sun set. The night had begun to creep overhead, revealing twinkling stars, when suddenly all the little dragons, which she had affectionately named "Horrible Horrors", sat up, staring out in the same direction.

"What is it?" But they were stiff, as though in a trance. Behind her, Shade began to shake his head, as though fending off some invisible assailant. "Shade?"

The Horrors spread their wings and took off, flapping in the direction they were staring. Over the sounds of her dragon's grumbling, Aeri heard the first distant roar, and with a sinking feeling, realized that they might have a problem on their hands.

Leaping to her feet, she darted around to place her hands on Shade's head, shouting at him.

"Block it out, Shade! Remember, you belong to the Alpha. Whatever controls these dragons can't stand up against the Alpha!"

Gradually he calmed, opening his eyes to reveal large pupils. He gave her a small toothless smile in gratitude, and she smiled back, until they were both disturbed by another, louder roar, followed by a number of shrieks. _A dragon attack. _There were humans on this island, somewhere down the hill. They would be in danger, and if they weren't, these dragons were.

"Come on, Shade. Let's see what's going on."

She grabbed her helmet, quickly tucking her hair into it before jumping onto her dragon's shoulders. Her bags would probably be fine. Spreading his bat-like wings, Shade leapt into the air, joining the flock of dragons heading as they flew towards their unknown destination.

* * *

**I wonder what happens next. :) Review, friends! **


	9. Chapter 9

Haku stood outside of his father's home, gazing at the heavens. No torches lit the darkness around him, so he had a clear view of the strange dusting of light that was scattered through the sky, almost like a stream of tiny stars. For once, he didn't feel burdened, didn't feel stressed or frustrated with life. Breathing in the cool night air, he listened to the sounds of the village.

Most everyone had returned to their homes at this point, generally wishing to spend time with their families and get as much sleep as possible before dawn. The men and women on watch greeted each other cheerfully as they passed each other in the street. In the distance, he could hear the clanking of metal against metal, and he couldn't help but smile. His sister, Vasara, was the village smith, and she often spent late nights at the forge, crafting weapons and armor, always trying to improve her skill and the quality of her work.

His other sister, Maara, was in the house behind him, watching over their father. Haku's smile faded as he thought of _that _situation. What he wouldn't give to-

He froze. There was no wind.

The hammering had ceased, and the village sat in eery silence.

Then he heard the first one. Echoes in the distance. Haku waited, holding his breath, until-

_ROAR! _

The sound carried over the village, and Haku unfroze, beginning to shout. "Guards! Warriors!To your positions!"

The sounds of doors flying open mingled with the flapping of wings and shrieks of monsters. Shouts from the villagers were drowned out by streams of fire, blasting apart buildings and freeing terrified animals from their enclosures.

_Vasara. _Haku dashed into his house, shouting at Maara to stay where she was, before running out of his house with his long bow to see even more dragons swarming above the village, swooping low to grab stampeding livestock. "Get your cattle!" he shouted. "Get your-"

An explosion sent him tumbling forwards, landing hard on his side. Scrambling to his feet, he dashed down the street, dodging fireballs and debris as the villagers ran out to fight for their lives. Overhead, a large rock smashed into two Grimlers, sending both tumbling from the sky. The men had gotten to the catapults. _Good. Maybe they had a chance, now. _

"Vasara!" he called out. "VASARA!"

"Haku!"

Looking to his left, he saw his sister running out, battle hammer swinging at an orange Raptortongue attempting to carry off a stray sheep. Sliding an arrow from its quiver, Haku quickly drew back and released it, his aim true.

It struck the beast in the side of its face, not really harming it, but startling it enough so that it dropped the sheep, giving Vasara the opportunity to lift her hammer, about to bring it down on the dragon's skull, when-

He heard it. A building whistle, growing in intensity. Haku had never heard anything like it, and looked at the sky, confused. He could see nothing besides the swarming dragons, just a few stars twinkling through billowing smoke and the moon high above. _Wait a minute… _Something passed in front of the moon and he immediately shouted to them all, "Find cover!"

Even as he spoke the whistle reached a deafening pitch before-

_BOOM_.

The sky exploded into light and Haku instinctively ducked, hearing the desperate screams of the villagers. Looking up, he frantically searched for where the blast must have hit when he heard it again…

"Get down!"

Another blast, blue in color, lit the sky. Then another, then another. Slowly, Haku looked up from his position on the ground, and stared in awe.

The dragons were leaving. Whatever it was causing those explosions, it wasn't attacking the village. It was driving those monsters away. He stared up at the sky, willing _something _to appear, but all was black. The shrieks and roars of the dragons slowly faded, and Haku finally slung his bow across his back, walking out to inspect the damage.

Several structures had burnt completely to the ground, and several more were in the process of being extinguished. Loose livestock wandered around the streets, finally calming down. The younger children had come out to help with the efforts to carry water and herd animals back into their barns and corrals. Reaching the main square, Haku whistled, calling all the available villagers to join him there.

Slowly they trickled in, once all the fires had been extinguished. He called out for any injuries, but miraculously, no one was hurt. All in all, not the worst attack the village had ever suffered. Not by a long shot.

"Haku! What was that?"

"Yeah, what caused those explosions?!"

The villagers began clamoring for his attention and Haku raised both hands in the air, waving for them all to calm down. He walked into the center of the gathered villagers, who all stepped back a bit to listen to him speak.

"Now, I don't know what caused those explosions, or why it chose to fend off the dragons. We can only hope that it means us no harm, and that-" the sound of flapping wings caught his attention, and he paused, turning around just in time to see a massive shape swoop low over the square. Everyone screamed and ducked, then slowly came back up to their feet, looking around nervously at the sky.

When Haku looked up, though, he saw a strange figure standing right before him. Almost his height, wearing odd armor, and with a helmet that covered his entire head.

"What- who are you?" he cried, reaching back to grab his bow. In an instant, the figure was inches away from him, and he froze, looking down between their bodies. The blade of a dagger was visible in the torchlight, and Haku had to stop himself from trying to back away.

"Who are you?" he asked again, trying to sound as calm as possible. Around them, people had finally noticed the stranger, and were gasping and crying out in fear and outrage.

The stranger held up one hand and immediately the square fell silent. The blade retracted, and Haku relaxed ever so slightly. Turning around, the stranger began to speak, his voice muffled by his helmet.

"I am the one who saved you," he proclaimed.

"Really?" someone scoffed. "And how did you cause those explosions?"

"Please everyone," Haku called out to them, thinking of how quickly the stranger moved, quieting them down. "Let us hear him out."

"I myself did not cause the explosions. I can, however, introduce you to the one who did."

"Who… would that be?" Haku asked hesitantly, and the stranger turned back to face him.

"A living shadow. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself," he said casually. "But we chose to intervene, here, and if you would accept us, we can stop the dragon menace from ever returning. That is, if you so choose that path."

"What's the catch?" Haku couldn't keep the skepticism from his voice.

The stranger turned in a slow circle. "Be reminded, that my partner and I came with the sole intention of protecting you, and teaching you how to end the war between humans and dragons. We gain nothing from this arrangement but the knowledge that we have done a good deed. But," he paused, "to learn about your enemy, you must be willing to consort with your enemy."

Haku didn't think he liked where this was going. But the people were murmuring amongst themselves, clearly considering the stranger's offer. "Do you mean… a dragon?" he asked slowly, dreading the stranger's answer.

"Yes," he replied, to the shock of the entire village. "I mean a dragon." Before anyone could say anything else, he cupped his hand to where his mouth would be and let out a strange whistling sound. Within moments came once again the noise of flapping wings, and, nervous, people began to back away.

Haku stepped towards the stranger. "What do you think you're-"

The stranger held up a gloved hand, silencing him. "You have to trust me."

"Trust you? We don't even know you!"

"You will, soon enough."

With that, a massive black shape dropped from the night sky, concealing the stranger.

"What is… is that a…"

The creature opened its eyes, revealing a luminous shade of blue, before unfolding itself to reveal its true form.

It was a dragon unlike any Haku had ever seen. Black as night, with those _eyes_, and great, bat-like wings folding up against its back. Before it, the stranger had reappeared, and was looking right at Haku.

The villagers began to panic. Few of them were carrying weapons, yet they rushed to defend Haku all the same. But Haku wasn't paying attention to them. His gaze was locked with the dragon's, who seemed to be… reading him, understanding him, seeing his innermost thoughts.

"Wait!" he shouted, holding up his arms without breaking eye contact, and everyone froze. Everyone except for the stranger, who approached Haku once again.

"You ask that we trust you? _Both _of you?" Haku asked him incredulously.

"That is our condition."

Maybe he was crazy. Maybe he had a death wish. But there was something about this… this creature that struck him as nothing had ever done before.

"Do you swear that no harm will come to the village or its people?"

"I swear that my partner and I shall not harm anyone or anything in this village. You, on the other hand, might."

Haku shook his head. _This stranger was just a set of armor filled with mysteries._ "I'm not sure I know what you mean, but I suppose that your word will have to be enough. How can you prove that what you say is true? That you are trustworthy?"

The stranger stepped backwards until he was next to his dragon, and he patted it on its shoulder. "I'll prove my trustworthiness _and _the value of my assistance right here, right now."

"What would you have me do?"

The stranger nimbly leapt up onto the creature's shoulders and held out his hand.

"Haku, don't do it!" someone shouted.

"Please, Haku, what would your father say?"

And that's what did it. His father would say to kill the beast and send the stranger away. But Haku was not his father.

"Fine."

He strode over to the stranger and his dragon, who watched him with one enormous eye as he approached its side. He grabbed the stranger's hand, who promptly hauled him up behind him.

"Hold on," the stranger's muffled voice commanded, and hesitantly Haku brought his hands up to rest them on the stranger's back, glancing nervously around him, trying to ignore the devastated looks on the villager's faces.

The stranger murmured something that sounded like "gently" and patted the dragon's neck.

Slowly the dragon's extensive wings unfurled, barely making a sound. Haku felt the creature shift into a crouch, and he swallowed drily. _I hope this isn't a huge mista-_

His last thought was cut off as the dragon leapt skyward, beating its wings to gain altitude. Immediately, Haku wrapped his arms around the stranger's slim waist, not caring at all what the other man must think of him. Everything was a blur, whooshing past in the roar of the wind. Shutting his eyes tight, he held on for dear life until-

"Open your eyes."

Apprehensively, he did so, realizing that the dragon had leveled out and was flying smoothly through the gradually lightening sky. He glanced back over his shoulder, seeing the lights of his village receding in the distance until they soared above the clouds, blocking his view. Looking up at the fading stars, the closeness of the heavens took his breath away. For a while they drifted above the clouds, reveling in the last of the moonlight.

The dragon angled itself and Haku once again tightened his grip on the stranger, who seemed to be amused by his nervousness. A tiny thread of irritation wound through him at the stranger's presumptuousness, but quickly evaporated when he saw that they were descending towards the cloud cover.

"Um…" he said nervously, lifting one arm to point at the approaching mass.

The stranger did laugh then, an oddly musical sound, and then they entered the cloud. Shutting his eyes, Haku waited for something to hit them, but when he opened his eyes, he realized that they were surrounded by white. Hesitantly, he extended his hand, and realized that it was collecting beads of moisture. _Clouds were… made of water?!_

The stranger seemed to follow his train of thought, calling back to him, "There is so much to learn, Haku, if we only open our eyes to the possibilities of this world."

Haku didn't have time to wonder that the stranger had used his name. They broke free of the clouds, into the light of the rising sun. Barely peeking up over the horizon, it shone over the sea and earth, and Haku found that he was once again breathless, his chest filled with the sensation of extraordinary revelation.

"I never knew…" he said softly. The stranger nodded ever so slightly, and the dragon banked to the south, heading back over land, slowly spiraling back toward the village.

When they landed in the square, still full of terrified villagers, the stranger smoothly leapt from the dragon's back, holding up a hand to Haku. He gladly took it, clumsily sliding off and landing on shaking knees.

"Haku!" someone cried.

"Are you alright?"

"What are we going to do, Haku?"

"Send them away!"

Shouts began to fill the square, and still partially stunned, Haku lifted up his hands, quieting the people.

"People of Heimme!" he swallowed, wondering how to continue. "I just flew on the back of a dragon. A _trained _dragon, with a rider that deemed to spare our village from the menace we so often face. An experience I shall never forget, 'til the day I die." He looked over at the stranger, who stood with his hand resting on his dragon's shoulder. The creature was gazing at him with those incredible blue eyes, and Haku felt a strange peace wash over him.

"I, of all people, have good reason to fear, and even hate these creatures! But these two mean us no harm! I say, we should extend our trust, in the hopes that they might follow through with their promise to end the war we face."

The crowd was murmuring at his words, anxiously watching the scene unfold in the light of the dawn. Finally, Vahna, the old wise woman, stepped forward, and everyone quieted to hear her words.

"Haku," she said. "Since I was a child, the dragons have been our enemy. You wish for us to _befriend _one, to trust a stranger who clearly consorts with the enemy, in the hopes that they might actually want to help us." She paused, and everyone leaned in. Haku listened anxiously, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the stranger and his dragon.

"What would your father say, Haku?"

His anxiety disappeared, replaced with frustration. "With all respect, Vahna, I am not my father."

She nodded, seemingly expecting this answer. "As we all well know. I, for one, am nervous at the thought of what such an alliance might mean for our people. But," she continued, "I also believe that this stranger can be trusted. Call it intuition, if you wish, but something tells me that change has found us at last, and that our only hope lies with this stranger and her dragon."

The crowd broke into hushed conversations, but Haku just looked incredulously at the stranger, whose posture indicated some surprise, before quickly relaxing. 

Vahna continued, saying mysteriously, "I'm glad you are feeling better, stranger," before turning around. The crowd parted for her silently, and she made her way through them, followed by her two apprentices, who were trading knowing glances.

_Vahna had said,"her". _But the stranger was so tall! Thinking about it, though, he was on the slim side, and his chest armor was bulky enough to disguise any feminine features he- _she _might have.

"Stranger," Haku called. "If we are to trust you, I think we would all feel a little better if we could see your face."

The stranger didn't speak, only tilting his- _her-_ head, and a thread of unease wound through him. _What if he- she- is terribly scarred, or malformed? _But it was too late to take the request back, and slowly she nodded, before reaching up to remove her helmet.

* * *

**Welcome to Heimme. Aeri has pledged her assistance to these people... but what will that end up entailing? Stay tuned :) **

**I hope you've all been reading _Silver _as well; although I won't be posting anything there for a bit, we certainly have not heard the last of James. **

**Questions? Comments? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, friends!**

**Vvarden- I'm so glad you enjoy the story, but make sure you study for those exams, too ;) haha the gang will be here when finals are over. **

**dragonmaiden50- You make a very good point. So...**

**dragonmaiden50 said in a review that it would be nice to hear from some of the old crew again. I promise that someday, somehow, Aeri and Shade will return to Berk, and it will be _before _the end of the story. In the mean time, I hope you can find it within yourselves to enjoy the world I've been creating on Heimme, and the people who live there. **

**Cheers!**

* * *

Slowly Aeri removed her helmet, feeling terribly exposed. She felt her hair tumble down past her shoulders, and quickly finished pulling it off, trying not to look too defiant as she looked this _Haku _in the eyes.

His jaw had dropped, and all conversations had ceased. Insecurity wove through her, and she struggled to stop herself from climbing onto Shade and flying away as quickly as possible. She tightened her grip on her helmet, making a fist at her side with her other hand.

Her speech earlier had been a moment of impulsivity, and she worried now that she might come to regret her decision to pledge her assistance to these people. But something about the attack reminded her of the stories her parents used to tell her, and she felt she had no choice but to intervene. How the old woman had recognized her as female was beyond her understanding. _She must have been the one who found me. _But it was too late to change her mind.

* * *

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Haku realized that his mouth was open, and he quickly shut it. Looking around, he saw that a few of the men had surprised looks of recognition on their faces. _Strange._

"Where are you from, stranger?" he asked, attempting a smooth recovery.

"An island far to the north. Now, if you have seen enough, I must be on my way. Expect me tomorrow, midmorning."

Slightly stunned, he nodded, and she quickly leapt up to her dragon's shoulders, who immediately spread his wings, crouched, and took off, flying quickly over the forest and vanishing between the mountains.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. The entire village seemed to have something to say to him, and he struggled to answer their questions. Finally, when the last of the distraught people had wandered off, his sisters approached him.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Vasara said, a little grimly.

He could only shrug. "I hope I do, too." Turning to his other sister, he forced himself to ask, "How's Dad, Maara?"

"He's the same. Elama is watching him now. He woke up long enough for me to feed him some bread and water last night, before, well…"

"But he doesn't remember who he is, or where he is, or how to speak." Haku was frustrated. Everyone knew he didn't want to take his father's place, but since the attack more than three months ago, he'd been forced to assume many of the Chief's duties. Especially since his older sister, Lyse, the rightful heir to the chiefdom, had been killed the same night.

"I'm doing the best I can, Haku," his sixteen-year-old sister said, her voice trembling. Haku immediately softened.

"I know, Maara. I know. You're doing an incredible job. You know I just get grumpy and frustrated when I don't get enough sleep."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know."

Haku lightly patted her on the shoulder, sending her on her way, before turning back to Vasara, who still looked deeply troubled.

"I know Vahna said we should trust her, but I still don't know, Haku."

"Listen. There is no way for us to avenge our sister's life, nor our father's… mind. We have to be realistic. The dragons will always be stronger than us. But this stranger, this woman, has crossed what we once saw as an impossible divide. Maybe the best thing we can do is honor the lives of those we have lost by doing our best to prevent the loss of anyone else."

Vasara looked down, battling her feelings. Finally she looked up, her gaze filled with emotion that she didn't usually show. "I trust Vahna, and I trust you. I don't trust this stranger, not yet, but I suppose if she wanted to hurt us, she would have already destroyed us. I've never seen a dragon like that before."

Haku thought of the creature's vivid blue eyes, piercing his very soul. "Neither have I," he said quietly. "Neither have I."

* * *

Leaving a nervous Shade at the clearing, Aeri picked her way back down the mountain, attempting to retrace the path she had followed on her way up. Finally, after a few questionable turns, she saw through the trees a familiar structure, with open windows.

Quietly she crept around it, ducking beneath one of the downstairs windows and listening in. The two younger women from the square were chatting, and Aeri heard the sound of splashing water. They were probably washing dishes or clothes, distracted. _That meant the older woman, Vahna, must be upstairs. _Making no sound, Aeri jumped up, grabbing hold of one of the shingles on the side of the house with her fingertips. She had become an expert at climbing things that really had no business being climbed.

Fortunately, the wood on the side of the house was uneven, giving her easy footholds to clamber up and silently roll through the window.

Standing, she gazed at the old woman's back. She was sitting at a table on the other side of the bed, drawing or writing something, Aeri couldn't tell. Before she went any closer, though-

"I suppose if you were going to kill me, you already would have done so."

"Yes."

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Are you the one who found me?"

"No, but I am the one who sewed you up and got some food and water down your throat."

"How did you recognize me?"

"Who else would you be?"

_Fair enough. _Aeri walked closer, peering over the old woman's shoulder, doing her best not to gasp in surprise.

Before her was an incredibly detailed sketch of Shade, just as he was about to take off. On his back were two figures, one masked, and the other looking slightly terrified. _Is that what she looked like? _She was… slightly intimidating_. Good. _A small smile curved on her face.

"Where is your dragon?"

"He's up the mountain, nervously waiting for me to return."

"You should bring him by sometime. I'd… like to get to know him."

Aeri was surprised. "Okay, I will." After a brief pause, she spoke again. "I just can't figure out how I got here."

Vahna finally turned around, piercing Aeri with sharp blue-gray eyes. "Some fishermen found you on the beach before dawn with a strange leather strap around your waist that had been torn away from whatever it was attached to. You were half covered in blood and barely breathing, so they brought you to me."

"I must be grateful to them and you. I don't know what Shade would do without me," she said with a smile. The old woman searched her face, looking for something, before her face crinkled into an answering smile.

"Shade? What an appropriate name."

"Far more appropriate than his father's."

"Which would be?"

"Toothless."

"Is he actually-"

"No. Technically."

"Interesting. So there are more of these dragons where you come from?"

"Yes. For a long time, before I was born, there was believed to be only one, but it turns out that there's an entire island full of them a few days to the southwest."

"The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, hmm?"

"You heard that?" Aeri laughed.

"_Everyone _heard it. While it might not have gained you many fans, it certainly garnered some respect."

"I could care less about anyone respecting me. I hardly deserve it. But Shade is a noble and fierce being, from a line of powerful, dangerous dragons. Night Furies, as they are called on Berk. They were the stuff of legends, nightmares… until one human decided to bridge the gap, to throw down his weapon and rescue the one that had been shot down, the supposed _last _one, thus beginning the formation of a deep and unbreakable bond. The two defeated impossible foes together, becoming heroes, legends in their own rights."

"That's a very interesting story."

"It happened within your lifetime."

"Are they still alive?"

"Yes."

"Who was the dragon?"

"Shade's father."

"And who was the human?"

"Mine."

* * *

Later on, mid-afternoon, Aeri and Vahna were still deep in conversation. It had been a long time since Aeri had actually had a real conversation with a human being. Asti and Alkaa, Vahna's apprentices, had come upstairs to bring Vahna tea, and nearly dropped the kettle and cup when they saw Aeri.

"Come on in, girls," Vahna had said, waving a hand. "This is the dragon rider."

The two quickly overcame their shyness and began hesitantly asking questions.

"How old are you?"

"Does your dragon have a name?"

"Where are you from?"

"Are you really here to help us?"

Aeri didn't know how to respond, still not wishing to share her name or her past, until Vahna intervened. "Alright, girls. Let's not overwhelm our guest. Take the rest of the afternoon off, just don't forget to bring some flour back from the village."

Once they were back on their own, Vahna asked Aeri: "Where is Berk?"

"I… I don't know." She told Vahna of the pirates, then of the storm that had landed her and Shade on Heimme.

"So you are lost." Then she asked the question Aeri had been hoping to evade. "What is your name?"

Aeri thought about it, before answering slowly. "I lost it when I left home."

"Well, we must call you something, Rádgatá." _Mystery. _

"I will only take a name I have earned."

The old woman paused, clearly thinking. "Perhaps you will appreciate this, then."

After considering for a moment, Aeri decided it was the most fitting name that could have been chosen for her. As she made her way back up the mountain alone, it resonated in her mind, and strengthened her resolve.

This is who she had become. Because of her choices, because of her very nature. This was who she was now.

_Missti Einn. _Lost One.

* * *

Haku anxiously watched the skies. It was about midmorning, so he waited for the stranger and her dragon to appear.

His house was backed up against the forest, with the ocean on the left and the village to the front and to the other side, so he figured he would see her coming no matter which direction she came from. Haku stood on the deck, which wrapped around the entire structure, facing out towards the village. He was situated near the door, in case Maara needed something.

Slowly his mind began to wander. _What was her name? Could she really be trusted? She said she was from the north. Where? What other surprises were in store for Heimme with this alliance?_

Something made him pause. A feeling. The feeling of being watched. A chill ran down his spine, and slowly, he turned around.

Just a few feet behind him, leaning against the outside of the house with her arms crossed, the stranger looked completely at ease. Haku, on the other hand, nearly jumped out of his skin. "How long have you been there?!"

Pushing herself off the wall, she closed the distance between them, her footsteps making no sound on the deck. "Long enough. Do you often daydream?"

"How did you know I was daydreaming?"

"I didn't."

_Damn. _"Very clever. Where is your dragon?"

She looked thoughtful. "He's around here somewhere. I told him not to eat anyone, but he has a habit of _not _listening to me."

"That's not funny!"

"Who said it was?"

_Damn it again. _"So." Haku ground out. "What are we doing today?"

"Trust exercises," she said mysteriously, fluidly grabbing the railing on the deck and swinging herself over it to land gracefully on the ground below. Dusting off her hands, she began to walk towards the village.

"Wait!" Haku shouted, running to catch up. "You're just going to walk into the village like you _didn't _ride a _dragon _out of here yesterday?"

"Yes?"

"Ugh." Then they walked past the first row of houses. At first, no one paid them any notice, but then, people began to whisper, turning their heads as they passed. By the time they got to the village square, half the population of Heimme was gathered, watching with curiosity, fear, and distrust.

The stranger hadn't looked at anything as they passed. Her gaze remained level, eyes forward. If it were anyone else, Haku would say that they were ignoring everything. But with her, he got the sense that she was taking everything in.

"Well," he said, slightly nervous. "We're in the middle of the village, with most of the villagers present to see what wonders you will perform for us today."

She finally took her eyes off whatever it was she was focusing on and swung her gaze to meet his. Her eyes were green, and they glittered with something Haku couldn't identify. "Perform?" she asked.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I think I do." Turning she looked out at the crowd, scanning their faces with her steady gaze. "Hello."

No one said anything. Her serious expression slowly became a small smile, and Haku found himself mesmerized by the change.

"I hope that someday, when I greet you, you will not be afraid to return the gesture." Some of the people looked a little embarrassed. Heimme's people prided themselves on their hospitality, not that many people came to visit. Trading ships came several times a year, with captains and crews longing for a comfortable place to eat a hearty meal and get a good night's sleep. But was this stranger someone to be welcomed?

The stranger seemed to sense this. "Do not worry. I am not used to being welcomed, as I either arrive at my destinations disguised or with a large, firebreathing reptile at my side. Let me tell you firsthand, not many people stop to say hello to _that._" A few people laughed, unable to help themselves, and her smile widened, until almost everyone was drawn in.

_What kind of power was this? _Haku wondered.

"I know I have done little to gain your trust. Granted, I didn't kill your Chief's son yesterday, so that must place a mark in my favor. But overall, my presence must be causing you some anxiety, perhaps even some genuine fear."

She paused, looking around again, and Haku's mind caught up with him. _How does she know who my father is? _"I could tell you a hundred times over that I am a friend. But I get the feeling that shallow placations won't change much. So, today, I am here to learn about you. I wish to understand you, to earn your trust."

"What about the dragons?" a voice called out, and Haku frowned.

"If I told you to get on a dragon's back and fly with me to its nest, would you do it?"

Many people shook their heads.

"Then the dragons will have to wait, until you can accept me and learn, if not to trust me, to at least believe that I speak the truth when I tell you that I am your friend."

The crowd began to murmur, people speaking to each other, trying to figure out what to make of this stranger.

Someone shouted, "Who are you?" Another: "What is your name?" Several others: "Where is the dragon?!"

Suddenly they quieted and parted, forming a path. Vahna emerged, followed by Asti and Alkaa. The stranger, oddly enough, smiled at Vahna, who offered her a smile in return.

"People of Heimme," the old woman began to speak, and everyone leaned in close to hear her words. "I said before that I believe we can trust this stranger. Who she is, is not important now. Now, having held counsel with her, I know with great certainty that her word is her bond. I have given her a name. It is the name by which we shall address her. Trust her. Respect her. She is our only hope." With that, she turned around, and slowly walked away.

The crowd immediately broke out in hushed conversations, everyone wondering the same thing.

Haku stepped closer to the stranger, and she looked over at him, her eyes full of hidden thoughts that he could not even begin to discern.

"Well, stranger. It seems that you are here to stay, at least for the time being. Vahna said she "gave you a name." What does that mean? What is it?"

She looked away from him, focusing again on the crowd, who quieted upon hearing Haku's questions.

"As Vahna said. The name I once had no longer belongs to me. It is a part of a past that I may or may not return to. For now, I am _Missti Einn_. You may also call me Rádgatá. I am at your service."

_Lost One._ _Mystery. _For a moment, her words sank in. Then, almost as one, the crowd converged on her, each with questions of their own. She didn't even blink, but Haku raised his hands anyways.

"Please, everyone! Settle down!" Slowly the crowd subsided, and the stranger- Rádgatá-looked over at him expectantly. "Go about your tasks. Today is no different than any other day. _Missti Einn _will accompany me to visit you all, so that she may become accustomed to our ways. Go on," he urged them, and slowly the people went back to their business, necks craned to watch Rádgatá's movement.

Haku turned to face Rádgatá, who momentarily looked a little overwhelmed. As soon as their eyes met, however, she was as composed and unreadable as ever. "Shall we?" he asked. With a short nod she turned and began to follow him as he made his rounds through the village.

"How did you know my father is the Chief?' he asked. She shrugged. "Did Vahna tell you?"

"No. It wasn't hard to guess. Everyone turns to you for answers and guidance, but they don't call you Chief. Either your village has no chief at all, or you are in line for the position."

_Very insightful. _"It's a little more complicated than that," he finally said.

"It always is."

People stared at her as she passed, but she seemed to pay them no mind. Haku was reminded of her earlier words._I hope that someday, when I greet you, you will not be afraid to return the gesture. _He found himself hoping that, too, as he explained the everyday workings of the village.

She stayed for a few hours, then expressed that she had learned enough for one day. Haku walked her back up to his house, wondering where she was going.

When they arrived, they looked at each other in silence. Haku cleared his throat, and Rádgatá tilted her head slightly. "Do you, ah…"

"Yes?"

"Do you need someplace to stay? You can stay here if you like." Immediately Haku regretted his words. While _he _might not mind the stranger's presence, his sisters very likely would, and then there was the matter of his bedridden father…

"Thank you for the offer, but I think everyone will be better off if I keep out of the village for the time being."

Haku tried not to sigh in relief. She seemed to notice this, but showed no sign of taking offense.

"I'll be back in the next few days. Let your people digest that I am here, and that I am, in fact, human." Her eyes twinkled with amusement, and Haku laughed. _She really was quite perceptive. _

They both turned to look out at the village, the streets busy with people going about their daily work. In the distance, Haku could hear the clanging of his sister's hammer, and he smiled. "Next time we'll-" he started, but when he turned to address her, he found that he was standing alone. _Had she even ever been there?_


	11. Chapter 11

Four days later, Haku awoke early in the morning, feeling disconcerted. _Another strange dream…_ He quickly dressed himself, belting his tunic and pulling on his boots, and messily tied his hair back to get it out of his face. Treading quietly, he left his room at the end of the hall, passing his sisters' bedrooms before heading downstairs. Looking back, he could see that his father's bedroom door was open, and for some reason he peered in.

Maara had fallen asleep in the chair next to their father's bed, her arms wrapped around her torso. Silently he entered the room, picking up a blanket and resting it over her sleeping form. She mumbled something incoherently, shifting beneath the sudden warmth, and Haku smiled.

Glancing over, he gazed upon his father dispassionately, doing his best not to let his old anger cloud his judgment. The man Haku knew as his father was gone, replaced by an empty shell of a human being. He couldn't hold a grudge against someone who no longer existed, but sometimes it was hard to remind himself of that.

Not wishing to sour his mood, Haku left the room, snagging a piece of fruit from the bowl on the table before opening the front door. Stepping outside, he took a deep breath. The sun had barely begun to rise, casting hazy light in flat panes across the village. A few birds chirped in the trees, and he could hear the waves crashing against the rocks where the ocean met land below. _This was paradise._

Walking over to lean on the deck railing, he pulled out his pocket knife and began to peel the fruit, shaving off the red and green peel to get to the crispy white flesh inside.

"I've never seen a fruit like that before."

Haku nearly dropped his knife and the fruit.

"Do you have a thing for terrifying people, or are you just mean?"

Rádgatá laughed, stepping forward. Haku was painfully aware that he was dressed rather sloppily, while she appeared as she had the last two times he had seen her, looking completely poised and suspiciously refreshed in her unusual leather armor. She came up next to him and leaned her hips against the railing, looking out at the perfection of the moment. His heart slowing, Haku turned back and continued peeling his fruit.

He cut off a small slice and popped it into his mouth, savoring it.

"Where's your dragon?"

"He's around here somewhere."

"You said that last time."

"I meant it then, too."

Silently he offered her a piece of the fruit, and she pulled off one of her gloves to take it from him. "Don't want to get the leather all sticky," she laughed.

"You're pretty fastidious when it comes to your armor, aren't you?"

"I learned it from my dad. Sometimes your armor is all you have."

_Very true. _He cut the rest of it in half and passed it to her, but instead of eating it, she simply kept it in her hand, standing upright. "Thanks for the fruit."

"Where are you going?"

"Well, my dragon will be grumpy if I've had something to eat and he hasn't."

"He likes fruit?!"

"Don't tell him I told you that," and she turned to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" he said, and ran back inside. Everyone was still asleep, so he quietly grabbed two of the largest pieces of fruit in the bowl and hurried back out. He was relieved to see that Rádgatá hadn't gone anywhere. She looked curiously at the fruit in his hands, before meeting his gaze and smiling broadly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Nope."

Her smile widened. "Let's go, then."

* * *

Shade waited patiently not far from the village as Aeri talked to the human. They had both woken up early, and decided that it was probably a good idea for her to return to the village and continue her attempts to get the people to trust her. Personally, Shade would have liked to go fishing like they had done yesterday on the opposite side of the island, but Aeri promised they would go again later.

The day before yesterday, Shade had followed Aeri down the mountain to the old woman's house. Telling him to wait where he was, Aeri took a running start and jumped up onto the wall, somehow clambering up the vertical surface to disappear through the open window on the second floor. He listened to her voice, sitting still as a face that didn't belong to his rider appeared in the window, before turning away. A few moments passed, and he glanced up at the trees, the foliage high above filtering the sun into thin beams that spread to leave a dappled pattern on the forest floor. It was like other forests he had seen, but just different enough from Berk to keep his thoughts from traveling down unwanted paths. He couldn't completely stop them, though, and images of his family drifted across his mind's eye, trying to torment him.

But he would not be tormented. He had sworn that he would not allow anyone to cause him pain any more. His life was dedicated to making sure Aeri's was a safe and happy one. Nothing else mattered.

The door to the house swung open, pulling him from his thoughts. Aeri stepped out, followed by the diminutive older woman he had seen in the square the other morning. She didn't look surprised to see him, but she couldn't hide her curiosity.

"Rádgatá," she said, and Shade had to remind himself that Aeri had a new name now. _Two _new names, actually, which seemed rather silly to him, but his opinion didn't really count.

"Rádgatá, all my life I have lived in fear of these creatures. I never dreamed that someday I could look one in the eye without that fear, but here I am."

"Go on, then. He won't hurt you."

Vahna stepped forward, her eyes shining. Something told Shade this wise woman didn't often express her true feelings, but she had chosen to share them now, so he would try to make the experience as memorable for her as possible.

Spreading his wings to their full length, he bowed, not taking his eyes off her.

"Extend your hand, Vahna."

The old woman did as Aeri said, and Shade waited patiently until her hand hovered a few inches in front of his face. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent. She smelled a lot like Gobber's goody bag, to be honest. Different herbs and dried plants all mixed together. It wasn't unpleasant, so he exhaled, and her eyes widened at the rush of warm air passing through her fingers.

Slowly, keeping his eyes locked with hers, Shade pressed his nose into the old woman's palm. He felt her stiffen for a moment, then relax.

"Incredible."

"He is, isn't he?"

_Incredible, huh? _Shade wasn't sure about that, but he wasn't one to deny a compliment. He rumbled his thanks, and Vahna's eyes widened with surprise at the resonating sound.

"That's his way of talking. My father and a few others suspect that the dragons have their own language, a way of communicating in great detail and depth. Sometimes they'll just sit around, making noises that any human would disregard as an animal sound, but that we suspect are actually vocalizations of their language. It's quite interesting, actually."

"Really? That is very interesting, very interesting indeed."

For a while after that, Shade had sat still while Aeri told Vahna more about dragon physicalities, pointing out traits specific to Night Furies and asking Vahna about the dragons that were native to this area. As it turned out, there were three dragon types besides the "Horrible Horrors", as Aeri called them.

There were Raptortongues, apparently more cat-like dragons that sounded like they were about the size of a Gronckle, that were yellow, red, or orange, and green. Rather than a club-like tail, though, the Raptortongue had a spiny back that it used for self-defense and a poisonous bite. Then there was the Flashfang, either green, blue, or yellow, that stood on its back legs. _Sounds like a Deadly Nadder._

Finally, there was the Grimler, the most feared of all the dragons that showed up on Heimme. Coming in various shades of red and brown, this larger dragon sounded an awful like a Monstrous Nightmare, right down to the ability to set itself on fire.

"These sound very similar to dragons we have on Berk. Maybe they're related, like cousins, or something…" Aeri looked thoughtful.

"You'll see them eventually, and be able to judge for yourself."

"I suppose that's true."

* * *

Now, as the light of dawn filtered through the leaves above, Shade wondered if the dragons around here would be friendly. The Horrible Horrors were basically Terrible Terrors, just different in color. So, they weren't the most stimulating of company, as they were largely preoccupied with food and getting more food. It had been a long time since he'd had a conversation that didn't involve him threatening another dragon to get off of human land or else. _Looks like that's how it's going to be here, too._

"Shade?" Aeri's voice brought him out of his reverie. He rumbled loudly, and heard her footsteps crunching the leaves and sticks underfoot. But she wasn't alone, and immediately his guard went up.

"Hey, bud." She came from between a few bushes, smiling. But Shade's gaze was locked on the person rather clumsily pushing through the brush behind her.

_Oh. _It was just that Haku boy, or whatever his name was.

"You remember Haku, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's been less than a week."

Aeri didn't understand his words but she got the point, and she laughed. Haku just looked confused. Shade took a good look at him, taking in his slightly disheveled appearance. The human was pretty tall, taller than Aeri by at least four inches, approaching the height of some of the hulking Vikings back on Berk, but he wasn't bulky looking. He sort of reminded Shade of Eret, actually, as far as body type went. He wore a sleeveless sand colored tunic with a rusty red trim, and a thick dark brown belt around his hips. His baggy pants were also dark brown, and his boots were even darker.

Looking up at his face, Shade took in his messy black hair, hastily tied back, and the dark stubble along his jaw. His grey blue eyes stood out against his tan skin, and were as expressive as usual. He didn't seem to be able to hide his thoughts or feelings very well.

Aeri was talking to him, and Shade saw that the human was holding two pieces of a fruit that he'd never seen before. Haku seemed to notice his focus, and smiled nervously at him. "I brought you some fruit."

Shade looked away, trying to act disinterested. He couldn't help but glance back out of the corner of his eye, to see Aeri giving Haku a push in his direction.

"What do I say?" he was asking her.

"You just offer it to him, and if he wants it, he'll take it."

"What if he doesn't-"

"He wants it."

Shade tilted his head back in the uneasy human's direction, watching him sidle closer, reaching out his arm to offer him the fruit.

Shade leaned in and sniffed it, taking pleasure in Haku's obvious nervousness. He could see Aeri behind the male, watching him knowingly. _No funny business. _So, Shade retracted his teeth and opened his mouth, waiting for Haku to toss him the fruit.

Instead, the human narrowed his eyes and peered closer. "You don't have any-"

He quickly snatched the fruit out of the human's hand before he could flinch, and leaning back, chewed on it thoughtfully. _Nice and sweet._ He rumbled his approval, noting with some satisfaction that the human was wide-eyed and frozen in place, hands tucked close against his chest.

"He likes it!" Aeri called, and Haku turned back to look at her. Shade took the opportunity to creep closer, eyeballing the remaining fruit. His rider, seeing this, put a hand up to her mouth, stifling her laughter.

"What are you laughing at?"

Shade reared up to his full height and waited for Haku to turn around. When the human felt the hot breath on the back of his neck, he _slowly _spun around, coming face to face with a Night Fury. Shade had to give him credit, he didn't flinch or scream or run away. Instead, he shakily brought up the fruit in between them.

"Here you go."

Shade opened his mouth wide again, teeth retracted, and Haku seemed to decide it would be best to just toss the fruit into his mouth rather than wait for him to take it from him. He ate it, licking his lips, and moved forward, forcing Haku to step back, and again, until the human was actually walking backwards to avoid being run over. Shade sniffed at him, rumbling, and Haku raised his hands.

"I don't have any more!" Then he bumped into Aeri, who placed her hands on his shoulders and held him in place. Shade laughed, causing Aeri to laugh, leaving Haku incredulous.

"Is he… laughing? At me?"

"Not _at _you, necessarily," she grinned, and Shade did his best impression of a toothless smile, making Haku really laugh aloud.

"Amazing! You're not so scary at all, are you?"

In an instant, Shade dropped into a predatory crouch, growling ferociously, his pupils slits and ears flat against his neck.

Haku tried to step back but found he was still being held in place by Aeri.

"Okay, okay! I take it back, you're terrifying!" he said, trying to placate Shade, who was trying not to laugh again.

"That's what I thought," he said, and again, Aeri appeared to understand, and laughed.

Almost as quickly, Shade sat back on his haunches and his ears came forward, pupils widening. He laughed again, a deep, throaty rumble, and Haku's face once again went slack with disbelief.

"Amazing," he whispered.

"Go on," Aeri encouraged him, giving the human a little shove.

"What do I-"

"Hold out your hand."

"But I don't have any more fruit!"

"I know, just do it." He hesitated a moment too long and Aeri came around beside him, grabbed his hand, and dragged him closer to Shade. _She must like this human, _he thought curiously.

Haku, on the other hand, was anything but curious. Until Rádgatá grabbed his hand, and the contact of her bare skin on his gave him a little jolt. _What the…? _He looked down to where her long, slim fingers held on to the back of his larger, darker hand. But she didn't seem to notice anything, just dragged him over to her dragon, who looked just a little bit amused. _He sees everything,_ Haku thought suspiciously.

"Come down a bit.," she spoke to the dragon.

The dragon complied, and lowered himself until he was eye level with Haku. He resisted the urge to swallow, trying to remain calm as Rádgatá pulled his arm forward until his hand hovered inches away from the dragon's face. The creature's pupils were wide, which Haku realized must mean that he was in some kind of a good mood. He took a little shuffling step forward, holding his breath, and placed his palm on the dragon's nose.

Its scales were warm and smooth against his calloused hand, and the dragon gave a deep purr.

"Rub his neck."

Haku slowly slid his hand around to feel the side of the dragon's head, down until his hand rested on his neck, where he could feel the vibrations resonating from the creature's chest. Suddenly the dragon pushed into Haku's chest with his head, nudging him. Instinctively Haku's other hand came up and rested on the other side of the dragon's neck, and magically he was touching the most frightening creature he had ever encountered. Not just touching. _Petting. _

Aeri watched the smile slowly spread across Haku's face as he started to really rub Shade's neck, much to her dragon's pleasure. She came up next to Haku, sliding her arm underneath his. "Watch this." She expertly found that sweet spot on Shade's neck that caused him to collapse in a heap on the ground with a rather stupid smile on his face.

"Whoa!" Haku exclaimed, looking at her in amazement.

"All dragons have a spot like that."

"That probably comes in handy," he commented, peering down at Shade. "When you're trying to train them. Right?"

"Exactly," she said, pleased that he was catching on so quickly.

"Does he have a name?"

_Hmm. _"You can call him… Dreki." _Dragon. His name was lost, too. _

Haku raised an eyebrow, telling her he knew that wasn't actually the dragon's name. The sunlight was just a bit stronger now as it passed through the leaves above, leaving dapples on the ground and their bodies.

"People are probably getting up about now," he finally said reluctantly.

"How about this," Rádgatá said. "I'll go with you back to the village, and maybe tonight after sunset we can go for a flight. Sound good?"

Haku's heart raced at the thought of soaring through the sky again, and he found himself nodding yes.

"Good!" she smiled, and his heart seemed to skip another beat.

"Alright, bud," she said, crouching down next to her dragon, who was beginning to come to. "Time to head up to camp. I'm going with Haku for the day, so you'll need to find something to eat. When the sun starts to set, come back here, and we'll go for a flight."

The dragon groaned in response, and, still smiling, Rádgatá walked around to his side and reached into a bag attached to the dragon's saddle. She rummaged through it, looking for something. Haku was about to ask when she pulled out her helmet, then, after re-tying the bag, she unfixed a spear as long as she was tall, expertly spinning it in her hand.

"Um…" Haku started. "What do you need that for?"

"You never know when a spear might come in handy," she said cheerfully, patting the dragon's side as he got to his feet.

"I'm not so sure the villagers will love the sight of you wandering around in the streets with a weapon like that." Even if it was the most beautiful weapon he'd ever seen. It was obviously crafted by a master. _Where was she from?_ he found himself wondering again.

"Well, I suppose you're right," she said, no less cheerfully, as she quickly slid it back into its place against the saddle. "I'll bring you some fish another time, bud," she addressed the dragon, who nodded. _Oh._ Haku felt a little stupid. But he knew he was right about how the villagers would react to _her _walking around with a weapon of that size.

"Alright!" she said, walking back over to Haku with her helmet tucked under her arm. "Shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, she spun Haku around and headed toward the village.

As they walked off, Shade found himself wondering. His human had become very cautious since they had left Berk, and had mostly outgrown her recklessness and temper. But she still had impulsive tendencies, which could get her into trouble. Shade just worried that she might become too attached to this place. While he didn't mind it here, he wasn't sure he wanted to stay here forever. Although he didn't want to admit it, he found that he had a slight- very slight- desire to someday go home. _No, _he thought crossly. _Just to _have _a home. That's all. _

The idea of home haunted him, made him long for the company of other dragons and human riders. Maybe they could accomplish that here, on Heimme. It didn't look like Aeri was planning on leaving any time soon, so perhaps they could change the ways of these people.

Maybe.

* * *

Aeri pushed through the last few bushes that led to the area behind Haku's house. Behind her, Haku did the same, just rather noisily. With some amusement, she decided she would have to train him to be more subtle. If he was ever going to approach a wild dragon, he'd need to be as quiet and confident as possible. _Best not to pressure him with that just yet._ He'd barely been able to stand still when Shade was playing around with him, but to his credit, he did hold his ground as well as he could.

Finally they were free, and together they walked around to the front of the house, looking out as the villagers were just beginning to emerge from their homes. Aeri could hear the distant sound of metal clanging against metal, and suppressed the urge to ask Haku to take her directly to the village blacksmith, just to watch him work. _Resist the past, Aeri. _

Haku heard his sister in the forge, and wondered why she was out so early. Before he found out, though, he wanted to check on Maara, so he went up the stairs to his front door.

"Rádgatá, do you mind if I just-"

"Go right ahead."

With a nod of thanks, he slipped inside. "Maara?"

Her face appeared in the doorway across the room. "Haku?"

"How are you doing, Maara?"

"Everything's fine. Vasara was calling you earlier, but when you didn't answer, she left for the forge. Where were you?

"Me? I was, uh… taking a walk."

"A walk, huh?" his sister looked skeptical, but didn't question him. "Okay, well, she wanted me to tell you to meet her at the forge."

"All right, thanks Maara." Quickly he ran upstairs to his room, throwing on a fresh tunic and re-tying his hair back in an attempt to be more presentable. Rubbing a hand along his jaw as he jogged back down the stairs, he sighed, figuring he'd just have to shave another time.

Haku stepped outside, and was relieved to see that Rádgatá was leaning against the railing of the deck, overlooking the village. Without looking back at him, she asked, "Where to first?"

Before he could answer, the front door opened behind them. "Ha- oh. Oh. Sorry!"

They both turned to see a clearly disconcerted Maara standing in the doorway. "I didn't, ah…" she trailed off, staring at Rádgatá. "I'll just go back inside now." She began to close the door, but Haku caught it.

"Maara, wait. Rádgatá, this is my sister, Maara."

"Hello, Maara," Rádgatá said, smiling warmly.

Maara clearly didn't know how to react. Her mouth opened in a little 'o' and she didn't answer.

"Come on, Maara," Haku said, a little frustrated. "She's usually quite talkative, I don't know…"

"No, it's alright, Haku," Rádgatá said calmly. "Hmm… you look about sixteen, but you're obviously more mature than any of the sixteen-year-olds I've met. Am I right?"

Slowly, Maara nodded, seeming to unfreeze a bit. Rádgatá spoke again, suddenly appearing a little hesitant. "I…" she paused, clearly debating on whether or not to continue. "I have a brother, back where I'm from. He would be… seventeen this year. He's always been quite serious, reading lots of books and learning as much about the world as he can."

Haku smiled a little. His sister had a few worn books on a shelf in her room, that she read over and over again. Finally, she responded.

"I like books, too," she whispered.

Rádgatá smiled encouragingly. "You two would probably get along very well. While he seems very preoccupied with his thoughts, he has a marvelous imagination, and he's very skilled with his sword, and when he's with Storm-" she immediately broke off, her face going blank.

Maara looked worried, afraid she had done something wrong. Haku, seeing this, intervened.

"Rádgatá, who is Storm?"

"No one. Forget… I'm sorry. Maara, it was very nice to meet you. I hope you won't be frightened of me forever," she added cheerfully, before turning to look at Haku.

He looked at his sister, who no longer looked frozen, but a bit troubled. "I'm not afraid of you," she said firmly, and Rádgatá looked at her with some surprise.

"Really?"

"I'm not. I just don't know you."

"That's… very reasonable. I hope to get to know you, though, if that's okay with you."

Maara appeared to consider this. "I guess I'm alright with that."

Rádgatá smiled again. "Excellent."

Saying their farewells, Haku led Rádgatá down the steps and towards the village. She was looking around this time, appearing very interested, her helmet still tucked underneath her arm.

This time, the villagers weren't so chilly. They did stare, and they did follow once she and Haku had passed, but overall, their reactions were far less dramatic. They walked by a woman with a little toddler on her lap. The chubby baby lifted an arm and jerkily waved it back and forth, and Rádgatá smiled and waved back, causing the child to laugh, which was rather disconcerting for its mother.

Once again they approached the center of the village, and the clanging of metal caught both of their attention.

"Can we go over there?" Rádgatá asked him, suddenly looking very alert.

"Actually, that's where we are headed now."

"Oh! Perfect," she said, a little mysteriously.

"Yes, but-" she was already striding ahead. Haku didn't have a chance to tell her to let him speak to his sister first. "Rádgatá, wait!"

But she was already approaching the forge, where his sister was working, oblivious.

Vasara had her back turned, and was hammering away at a battle axe, seemingly letting out some pent-up rage. Rádgatá walked up silently, watching his sister thoughtfully, not seeming surprised at all that the blacksmith was a woman.

Haku figured he should probably alert his sister to their presence before Rádgatá got too close. He'd nearly had a heart attack earlier when she'd appeared behind him. He didn't want to think of what might happen if they surprised his sister while she held a hammer in one hand and an axe in the other.

"Vasara?" he called, his voice barely carrying over the clanging of her hammer. "Vasara!"

Finally she turned, wiping her forearm across her brow, and seemed startled to find Rádgatá standing only feet away, watching her work. Immediately she became defensive, though she couldn't explain why. "Can I help you?" she asked, her politeness failing to mask her inexplicable dislike of the stranger.

"Maybe. Have you been the smith here for very long?"

"I was Seppa's apprentice for fourteen years before I took over."

"So, you must be…"

"Nineteen," Vasara said shortly, as if daring Rádgatá to say anything about it. Instead of her usual short nod, the stranger's face broke out into a wide smile, and Vasara frowned slightly, uncertain.

"I'm nineteen, too," Rádgatá revealed, which came as a surprise to both Haku, Vasara, and the small group of people who had accidentally-on-purpose wandered over to the forge. She seemed so much older than that! Haku himself was twenty-three, but he was beginning to feel that he was something of a child compared to this strange woman.

Vasara didn't bother to hide her disbelief, and Rádgatá laughed. "I forget my age, sometimes. When you live half your life in the sky, time means… less."

Haku's sister didn't seem to know how to respond. Not perturbed, Rádgatá kept speaking. "If you're the smith, maybe you could assist me with something. Two things, actually," she said.

Recovering, Vasara frowned, and Haku wondered at his sister's strange insistence at being rude to Rádgatá. "I guess so. What do you need?"

"Well, first, I need a thick strap of leather four feet long and four fingers wide. Do you have anything like that?"

"I might," Vasara said shortly. "What do you need it for?"

"Well, when I arrived here, when I _first _arrived here, I was unconscious, so I've only pieced this together through various accounts and evidence. Anyways, I suffered a pretty nasty gash on my right arm, and bled just a bit too much. We were flying through a storm, and I knew if I fell I would likely be lost. So, I hooked a strap that I keep attached to my saddle for just this kind of situation around my waist, right before I passed out. Apparently, some of your men found me lying on the beach, unconscious, with the strap still around me. Unfortunately, it was no longer attached to anything, which means that my dragon must have cut me loose so that I could be rescued, rather than killed on sight. Very thoughtful of him," she said, almost as an afterthought. "Long story short, I need another strap for my saddle, just so I have it in case of an emergency."

Vasara, Haku, and the crowd were momentarily stunned by her quick and to-the-point explanation. His sister recovered first, and said, without any indication of bitterness, "Yes, I think I've got something like that. Um, what else did you need?"

Rádgatá pulled out her helmet from underneath her arm and gently set it on the countertop. Vasara glanced at it, then looked back, drawn in by the intricacy of its construction. "Are those… wings?" she asked.

"Yes, that's what I was hoping you could help me with, you see, the one on the right is a little bent and…" after another brief explanation, Vasara leaned back, rubbing her chin.

"I think I have what you need, but I don't think I can do the repair myself. You'd probably have to take it back to whoever made it for you in the first place. Those are quite intricate," Vasara gestured at the wings.

"Well, that's no trouble, they didn't take me particularly long. I just don't happen to have the proper tools with me to- what?"

Vasara's jaw had dropped. "You… _you _made that helmet?" she asked incredulously.

Rádgatá looked sheepish. "Guilty."

"Did you also make your outfit?" Haku's sister was staring at Rádgatá's armor, clearly wanting to examine it more closely.

"I did."

"Where did you learn how to craft like that?"

"Back where I'm from, I was the blacksmith's apprentice, as well. But I also learned a lot from…" she swallowed, "… from my father."

Vasara looked awed. "Could I… could I see some of your armor sometime?"

Smiling brightly, Rádgatá replied, "Of course! Here, you can see my chest plate…" Haku watched as she nimbly unhooked a complicated series of straps and hooks before lifting the entire thing over her head, leaving her upper body clothed in a skin-tight cloth and leather bodysuit. The collar seemed particularly long, and it lay flat next to her neck, neatly folded. Haku could see that her shoulders were slightly broad for a woman, but not so wide as to be unfeminine. _Wait… what?_

Not noticing his stare, Aeri handed her upper body armor to the blacksmith, a dark blonde woman standing about six inches shorter than herself. Her shoulders felt strangely light without the large pads on them, and she took a deep breath, stretching out her chest. With a small smile, she watched as the woman's gray eyes hungrily took in every detail of her chest plate and shoulder armor.

Aeri had never considered herself to be a particularly good smith. How could she, when her father was, well, who he was? His ingenuity and skill surpassed any that she had ever encountered. So when Heimme's blacksmith was so impressed with her work, she felt torn. On the one hand, she felt good about herself. On the other, she wouldn't be able to do any of it without what she learned from Gobber, but more significantly, her father's tutelage _and _his designs. She would be no one without the training her parents provided her with. Obviously, everyone is a reflection of the person or people who raised them, but Aeri never felt that she lived up to her parents' abilities. Not her mother, the warrior, not her father, the inventor, the peace-maker, the leader.

Who was she, if not some messed up combination of her parents gone wrong?

She looked at the blacksmith's face. What had Haku called her… Vasara. She looked familiar, although Aeri couldn't place her, until she got a good look at the other woman's eyes.

"Are you two related?" she asked Haku, who seemed slightly surprised.

"She's my younger sister," he replied. "How did you guess?"

"Your eyes are the same."

And they were, a stormy gray that did a poor job of disguising their emotions and thoughts. She had only been around Haku a few times, but she already felt that she had a good sense of who he was. He seemed to be dealing with a lot, but doing his best to hide his inner turmoil. However, with eyes that expressive, it was impossible for him to disguise his feelings entirely. Aeri wondered what exactly was going on in his life, but didn't feel like it was the right time to ask.

"_Missti Einn_?" Vasara interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I have the things you need. I'm sorry I was so rude before, I suppose I just don't trust easily, especially when it comes to…"

_Dragons. _"I understand. Where I'm from, we were not always allied with the dragons. Before, if someone consorted with one not as hunter and prey but as _partners_, they were shunned by the tribe. I know this because it actually happened, to one boy."

Vasara set down the armor on her workbench, leaning back against the counter. "Sounds like quite a story."

"It certainly is."

Haku spoke up. "I think we'd all like to hear it, Rádgatá." Turning around, Aeri realized that a sizable crowd had gathered outside the forge and was watching her interactions with Haku and Vasara. No one seemed particularly hostile, simply… curious. It made sense, of course. It was the perfect story to share, the story of the boy and his dragon, the best friends who changed life as her people knew it. For that was exactly what she was asking of these people, to take a chance on one person with a dragon, a chance to move forward in life without fear.

"Well, I suppose I can't say no to all of you."

_Now, where to begin?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Merry Christmas! I hope you are all having happy, safe holidays. **

**Here comes another re-telling of the first movie. This time, however, it's from the humans' point of view, so it'll be slightly different than the one Toothless shared in Of the Night. You _could _theoretically skip reading this chapter, but why not just go ahead and read it to refresh your memories of basically one of the best movies ever? There's also some stuff at the end that I'd recommend checking out. **

**This chapter is rather long, so thanks for your patience, friends. **

* * *

"There was once a boy named Hiccup. Hiccup was named so because of his size. You see, his people were Vikings, massive men and sturdy women, all capable warriors. But Hiccup was small, and weak, compared to the other Vikings, even the Vikings his age. He couldn't lift a hammer, he couldn't swing an axe, and he couldn't even throw a bola. One thing he _could _do, though, was think. Apprenticed to the village blacksmith at a young age, Hiccup grew up creating countless devices and contraptions to improve life, as well as accomplish things that he physically could not. The only problem, was that these inventions had a tendency to malfunction, causing chaos and destruction on a regular basis.

"The island they lived on was located near a dragon's nest, surrounded by an impenetrable white mist, which, although they tried and tried and tried again, they could not pass through. So, the Vikings were at the mercy of the dragons' random attacks, and built their lives around the idea and necessity of slaying the monsters. It was during one such dragon raid that Hiccup realized his chance at escaping his unofficial label, Hiccup the Useless, would come if he could slay a dragon himself. So he set to work on building a device that could throw a bola for him, to ensnare a dragon, so that he could finally kill one. But not just any dragon.

"You see, there were a few different types of dragons that regularly attacked the island, each more frightening than the last. The Terrible Terror, the Gronckle, the two-headed Hideous Zippleback, the Deadly Nadder, and of course, the fearsome Monstrous Nightmare. But there was one other dragon, one that no one had ever seen. It never showed itself, it never stole any livestock, and it never missed. Its explosive plasma could destroy an entire catapult with one blast.

"The Vikings had a dragon manual, that classified the different types of dragons and listed their characteristics, not just the ones that frequented the island, but every dragon they had ever encountered. Pages and pages of facts and illustrations, all of the Viking's knowledge about dragons was in that book. Dragons like the Thunderdrum, the Timberjack, the Whispering Death, the Boneknapper… the world was full of these monsters, and the Vikings existed in that world of kill or be killed.

"But the one dragon that no one had ever encountered, the one that caused such intense and impressive destruction, well, _that_ was the dragon Hiccup planned to slay. '_Speed: unknown. Size: unknown_. _The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself…' _I think you know where I'm going with this… '_Never engage this dragon. Your only chance is to hide, and pray it does not find you.' _Those were the only words written in the book about the dark, mysterious, legendary Night Fury."

Aeri waited as the crowd's murmurs died down. "Hiccup knew that if he could be the first to bring down such a creature, he would no longer be useless to his people, no longer worthless to his father. For you see, that was the defining shame of his life: Hiccup's father was the Chief of the tribe, a mountain of a man who had taken on dragons bare-handed from his childhood. His hatred of the dragons was infectious, and under his command countless ships sailed from the island to try and get through the mist surrounding the dragons' nest. Hiccup was sick of being the embarrassing only child of such a great and powerful Chief. He was tired of being the disaster, the accident waiting to happen…" she trailed off, trying to fight off memories of the last time she spoke to her parents.

"So, Hiccup designed his own bola launcher. His chance came one night, when the dragons attacked. Instead of staying inside as he was ordered, he ran to the forge, where the blacksmith, Gobber, was working on repairing the bent, burnt, and mostly destroyed weapons that the Vikings were tossing in his direction as they fought off the raiding dragons. Hiccup, as his apprentice, assisted him in this, barely able to lift the Vikings' massive swords to the grindstone. When Gobber left to join the fray, Hiccup once again disobeyed orders, and took his bola launcher out to the edge of a cliff, a short distance from the village…" Aeri told them of how Hiccup waited for his chance, and what happened when he took it.

"He pulled the trigger, falling backwards as the bola flew out into the night, and then— a terrible shriek filled the night as the bola found its target, and Hiccup watched as a dark shape plummeted towards the forest on the other side of the island. In disbelief, Hiccup stood up and cheered, hoping that someone, _anyone _had witnessed his triumph. The only one around happened to be a Monstrous Nightmare, who proceeded to chase Hiccup back into the village, spewing fire at him and snapping at him with its enormous jaws. Just when it had him cornered, Hiccup's father, Stoick the Vast, tackled the beast, and barehanded, drove it away. But the damage had been done. The enormous torch the Vikings used to light up the night when the dragons attacked collapsed, sending a giant circle of fire crashing through the village, leaving Hiccup standing in front of his father and a gathering crowd of frustrated Vikings.

"Yet again, Hiccup's actions had proved disastrous. As the sun rose, he was once again scolded by his father in front of the entire village, before being sent back to his house. But without anyone's knowledge, he slipped out the back door, heading out into the forest.

"Now, in my opinion, if you just so happened to shoot down the most terrifying creature known to your people, you probably shouldn't go looking for it alone. But that's what Hiccup did. With a hand-drawn map (Hiccup was also an excellent artist) he scoured the forest, coming up empty-handed. Just when he was about to give up and turn around, he saw a tree that had been broken in half, before a deep trench that disappeared over the top of a small hill. Climbing into the trench, Hiccup followed its path, looking over the hill… and immediately fell back. For there, at the bottom of the hill, was the dragon that no one had ever seen. A creature black as night, with great bat-like wings, its entire body tangled up in the bola.

"It was completely motionless, and so Hiccup approached it slowly, and when it still didn't move, he shouted in triumph, putting his foot up on the creature's shoulder. "This fixes everything! I have brought down this mighty-" The dragon suddenly groaned and shifted, pushing Hiccup back.

"Hiccup quickly pulled out his dagger, and stepped closer once again, listening to the heavy breathing of the beast. Slowly his gaze slid along the length of the dragon, and he peered around the edge of its wing to see a bright green eye staring right at him.

"He mentally steeled himself. He was going to cut out the beast's heart and take it to his father. He was a Viking. He could do this. But looking into the creature's eyes, he saw there something he had never imagined, something that stilled his hand. But the urge to prove himself was too strong, so he raised his dagger, preparing to strike, and the dragon let out a small noise of defeat, closing its eyes and dropping its head to the ground."

The crowd was leaning in, listening with awe. "As Hiccup prepared to bring his blade down, something changed in his heart. He could not kill this dragon. He saw in its eyes not the mind of a vicious killer, but the depth of a living being, with thoughts and feelings and a spirit that reflected his own. He had caused this creature pain enough. So he kneeled down and began slicing through the ropes restraining the dragon, loosening its bonds. Suddenly, it leapt to its feet, shoving Hiccup to the ground. Trapping him with its razor-sharp claws against a rock, it stared him down, as though reminding Hiccup of its power. Hiccup, though certain his death was imminent, was stricken by the dragon's enormous green eyes, so vivid and expressive and angry. It reared back, inhaling, as if to strike, before letting out a wild roar in Hiccup's face and launching itself away, flying through the forest, smashing into trees and rocks. Its cries of pain and confusion echoed through the misty woods, and in shock, Hiccup got to his feet, dagger still in hand. He turned to walk back to the village, when his knees gave out and he collapsed.

"Later that night, he crept through his front door, trying to slip past his enormous father, who was stoking the fire…" she described Hiccup's conversation with Stoick, how despite his protests, Hiccup was forced to promise his father that he would participate in dragon training, before his father left on yet another expedition to reach the dragon's nest. "Miserably, Hiccup watched him leave, wondering just how he was going to fulfill his promise, and more importantly, how he was supposed to survive the next few weeks."

* * *

Shade listened to Aeri speak from about block and a half away, hidden in some bushes at the edge of the forest. He assumed she was in the forge, a structure he couldn't see from behind the row of houses down the street. The entire village was gathered around her. This wasn't a short story, not by a long shot. He'd heard it many times, from his father, his mother, Stormfly, Hookfang… come to think of it, a lot of dragons seemed to enjoy retelling it, although Shade was relatively certain most of them hadn't actually been present for the majority of the events, if any of it at all.

But he had never actually heard it told from the human's perspective. And as he listened to Aeri share with these strangers the failures and trials of her father as a teenager, he realized just how incredible the story really was. Hiccup wasn't just anybody, not just a random Viking who had a change of heart. No, as they had all learned, he was his mother's son, full of compassion and wit, with the gift to see the world as it could be, rather than simply what it was. With one lucky shot, he changed his destiny. No longer would he be the disappointing, weak, _useless _Hiccup. With one lucky shot, he began a journey, an epic tale that would bring out the greatness in him, the greatness that no one on Berk had ever suspected could come from such a scrawny person. With one lucky shot, he changed the fates of humans and dragons everywhere.

Shade listened as she told them of his first, rather disastrous day of training, ending with an angry Meatlug nearly blasting his head off. Of course, Aeri didn't use names, or really even go into the specifics of the dragons.

"Their teacher, Gobber, who also happened to be the blacksmith, if you recall, said this as Hiccup sat in shock in the ground beneath the smoking wall. "Remember, a dragon will always- _always_ go for the kill." But Hiccup knew this wasn't true. The deadliest and most fearsome dragon had not killed him, or even harmed him. But why?"

His rider's voice filtered through the crowd, echoing through the empty streets. "Hiccup returned to the place where he had cut the Night Fury loose. Carefully, he followed its trail… Eventually finding the dragon trapped in a cove in the forest, Hiccup discovered that half of its tailfin was missing, and that it could not fly away."

Shade thought of his father's red tailfin, the one that Hiccup had designed for him. It allowed him to fly on his own, without a rider, granting him any freedom he desired. Without Hiccup, his father would most likely have died, and Shade would never had existed. Come to think of it, without Hiccup's whole "breaking every tradition and belief and expectation ever held for Vikings" thing, Aeri wouldn't be around, either. Or any of the other Night Furies.

"Hiccup's next training session didn't go much better. A maze had been set up in the dragon fighting arena, and he and the other Viking teens were running about, trying not to be killed or maimed by the dragon of the day. Hiccup tried asking Gobber about Night Furies, but the tough blacksmith had nothing to tell him, except to "Get in there!" and train. This time, though, the dragon ended up chasing another recruit, destroying the maze in the process. Her name was Astrid, and she was the most beautiful and most deadly of all the Viking teens. She ended up on top of the maze as it collapsed, and leaping off, she landed directly on top of Hiccup, her battle axe buried deep in his shield. But the dragon had spotted them. Desperately they tried to untangle themselves, until Astrid tore the entire shield off Hiccup's arm with her axe handle and bashed it against the dragon's face just as it came upon them, sending it running off.

"Turning around, she saw Hiccup, curled up on the ground, and her anger overcame her. Hiccup would never forget her speech, as it became a pivotal moment in his life. "Is this some kind of a joke to you?" she shouted. "Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on!" Well, Hiccup had never really been accepted by the Vikings. Only Gobber was ever really nice to him, the only one who seemed to think he was somewhat worthwhile. But Astrid's words got him thinking. Maybe it was time to see things from another side. Maybe it was time to see where he really belonged.

"He returned to the cove with a fish and a shield. The shield quickly became stuck between two rocks, so all Hiccup had left was the fish. Hopefully that would be enough to prevent the dragon from killing him. He quietly stepped into the cove, looking around, but the dragon was nowhere in sight. As he walked along, he heard a noise, and turning, he saw the great black creature climbing over a pile of rocks, sniffing the air.

"Fighting his fear, he held out the fish, and the dragon slowly began to approach, before dropping back in a fearsome snarl. Instinctively, Hiccup reached for his dagger, but that was exactly what the Night Fury was growling about. Slowly Hiccup pulled his knife from his waistband and dropped it on the ground. The dragon gestured for him to kick it away, and he did, picking it up with his foot in a surprising show of dexterity and tossing it into he lake.

"In an instant, the dragon sat back on its haunches, ears forward, pupils wide. Now, I'll just tell you this. When a dragon's pupils are wide, it means several things. Firstly, it means that it is in a relatively good mood. Second, it means that it is receptive to being approached. Third, it can show a level of trust and affection, depending on the relationship you have with the dragon. I bet you didn't know that, because I bet the only interaction you've ever had with a dragon was with a weapon between the two of you." She paused, and Shade picked up the sounds of whispering in the crowd, before someone hushed them loudly.

"Thank you," Aeri said, to whoever had done the shushing. Shade wished he could see the gathering, but knew his hiding spot was as close as he was going to get for now. "Anyways. Its pupils were wide, which somehow made it look infinitely less frightening. Uneasily, Hiccup held out the fish once again, and slowly the dragon approached, opening its mouth wide, revealing pink gums. Hiccup peered closer, confused. "Toothless? I could have sworn you had-" without warning razor-sharp teeth appeared in its mouth and it snatched the fish out of his hands, swallowing it in one bite. "- teeth." Hiccup finished with a gulp."

Aeri told them of the dragons' ritual of regurgitating a fish in gratitude or in companionship ("I know, I know, it's gross, but in order to not risk offending the dragon, he had to take a bite.") "Then, when Hiccup smiled, to prove that he had indeed swallowed the fish, the dragon did something that no one could have ever expected. Its face twisted into a strange grimace, to Hiccup's concern, before one corner of its mouth stretched open, followed by the other side. The dragon was _smiling, _a toothless impersonation of a human gesture."

She spoke of Hiccup's experience of _drawing _with the dragon, how the strange patterns it drew in the dirt led Hiccup on a strange sort of dance that ended with his back almost touching the creature's chest. The moment they bonded. When Hiccup realized that if his newfound friend couldn't fly, he couldn't get away. 'A downed dragon is a dead dragon.' "Hiccup knew in his heart that he would never let anything harm that dragon if he had anything to do with it, so he did what no one else could, or even would if they knew the truth. He constructed a prosthetic tailfin for the dragon, who he called Toothless, and so began their attempts to return him to the sky."

Vahna stood in the crowd, flanked by Asti and Alkaa. She listened closely as Rádgatá shared the story of her father. All the mishaps along the way to real flight, from the first jump to falling from the sky. Hiccup's learning of so many dragon secrets that allowed him to mysteriously do exceedingly well in his training. When Hiccup's father returned and found out his son was succeeding miraculously in dragon training, and gave him his very own helmet ("breast hat" as Rádgatá so eloquently put it.)

"Then came the final day of training, to determine which recruit would come in first. It was Hiccup against Astrid, who had become increasingly frustrated with Hiccup's magical ability to control dragons in the ring. She told him in no uncertain terms to stay out of her way. She was winning this thing. The two were in the ring, before a crowd of excited onlookers. Even as Astrid prepared herself to strike, the dragon had found Hiccup, who was forced to use one of his tricks to knock it out, rather than harm it. The elder decided: it would not be Astrid, the most capable warrior of her age. It would be Hiccup, the weakling, the screw-up. He would be the one to go on to take the final exam, something he dreaded with all his heart. For the recruit who did best in training earned the (dubious) honor of killing his (or her) first dragon in front of the entire village.

"Needless to say, that wasn't an option in Hiccup's mind. So he packed up a basket and headed to the cove as the sun started to set. He called out to the dragon, kneeling next to a large rock to check his supplies. But instead of Toothless, when he stood up, he saw Astrid sitting before him on the rock, sharpening her axe. Something had boiled over in her, and she was determined to learn Hiccup's secret. For she knew he had one. No one got as good as he did, _especially _him.

"She confronted him, setting in motion a series of events that would change Hiccup's life forever. After seeing and nearly being mauled by Toothless, she ran, forcing Hiccup and Toothless to essentially kidnap her to try and change her mind. Toothless, with his usual mischievousness, performed a series of intense and purposefully terrifying maneuvers, flying up high before diving straight down into the ocean, as though trying to shake her off. Finally, as they spun almost uncontrollably from the sky, Astrid broke. She apologized, profusely, begging Hiccup to let her off.

"As if he had been waiting for those words, Toothless suddenly leveled out, soaring smoothly through the sky. Astrid opened her eyes to see the beauty of the setting sun, and was filled with awe. Toothless flew higher, taking them through the clouds, before emerging in the night, lit by the full moon. They flew out over the island, seeing the tiny lights glimmering far below them.

"Something changed in Astrid's heart, then. Hiccup wasn't a useless weakling. He had _trained _a _Night Fury_, and introduced her to a world she never knew existed, seeing her life from above. Nothing would ever be the same. But the evening wasn't over. She was asking Hiccup what he was going to do about his final exam when suddenly, a strange noise filled the air, and Toothless dove into a bank of fog. Confused, Hiccup asked him what was wrong, but the dragon only shook his head. Out of nowhere, a Monstrous Nightmare appeared, carrying an enormous fish in its claws. Hiccup and Astrid ducked low onto Toothless's back, as the dense fog suddenly seemed to fill up with hundreds of dragons, all apparently hauling in their kill.

"As you can imagine, that was not reassuring to the two humans. The horde of dragons dodged enormous sea stacks looming in the fog, before a strange red glow appeared in the mist. Then, the source of the light was revealed: It was the dragons' nest.

"The dragons all flew in through a crack in the mountainside, emerging into a massive cavern filled with more mist. All of the dragons dropped their kill into that mist, a seemingly bottomless pit. Toothless flew them up high and hid them behind a rock column, and the three of them peered out at the glowing pit nervously. Finally, one last dragon flew in and dropped a small fish into the hole, seemingly pleased with itself. A tremendous growl filled the cavern, and from the depths of the pit an enormous head suddenly rose, its jaws closing around the lone dragon. Hiccup and Astrid looked on in horror as the immense creature began sniffing the air, as if it sensed their presence. Without warning, it lunged, and Toothless barely got out of the way in time to escape its teeth. Every dragon in the nest took off, spiraling out of the top of the mountain in a loud cacophony of shrieks and roars as the great beast rose farther out of the mist of the pit, attempting to catch Toothless with the humans on his back. They escaped, and after the shock wore off, Hiccup and Astrid realized what they had just seen. The nest was like a beehive. All of the dragons were the workers, and the enormous monster in the cavern was their queen. It controlled them."

Murmuring filled the crowd as the implications of what Rádgatá said were realized. Haku was stunned. Were the dragons that attacked Heimme also under the control of a Queen? Could the nightmare possibly end? But Rádgatá wasn't finished.

"Once Toothless had landed back in the cove, Astrid leapt off his back. "We have to tell your dad!" But Hiccup knew that he couldn't tell his father of the nest, not yet. The Vikings would surely kill Toothless if they knew of his presence on their island. "We have to think this through, carefully," he told her. This irked Astrid. "We just discovered the dragons' nest, the thing Vikings have been after since they first sailed here, and you want to keep it a secret? To protect your _pet dragon? _Are you serious?" He was. All of the outrage left Astrid, and she sounded almost as helpless as Hiccup felt. "Then what do we do?" Hiccup's final exam was the next day, after all. "Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." Then she punched him, then shocked him by kissing him on the cheek. Seeming almost as surprised as he was, she ran off into the night, leaving a pleasantly stunned Hiccup in the cove with a curious looking Toothless.

"The next day, the entire village gathered around the arena to watch Hiccup slay his first dragon. His father, the Chief, gave a short speech as Hiccup waited in the hall leading to the gate that opened to the ring, the enormous caged space where Hiccup had applied his newfound knowledge of dragons so many times. Now, it was meant to serve an entirely different purpose, one that Hiccup had no intention of fulfilling. Stoick joked around a bit, referring to Hiccup's past tendencies to wreak havoc. "But no one is more surprised- or more proud- than I am," he finished, his voice echoing in the hallway. Hiccup was in physical discomfort from what he was about to do, his heart filled with turmoil."

The entire village was silent with fearful anticipation as Rádgatá spoke. Haku realized that at some point during her story, dragons no longer seemed like the enemy. They were more misunderstood than anything else, like the boy in her story, he supposed, thinking of the time he'd spent with Rádgatá's black dragon in the forest that morning. He was clearly a fearsome creature, but with a gentler, more peaceful side, not to mention his obvious sense of humor. Were all dragons like that? With personalities of their own, with their own thoughts and perspectives on the world? Haku shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts to listen as Rádgatá continued her story.

"Astrid walked down to stand near him. "Be careful with that dragon." Looking through the bars at his father sitting in the Chief's ceremonial seat, Hiccup replied, "It's not the dragon that I'm worried about." Deeply concerned, she asked, "What are you going to do?" "Put an end to this. I have to try," he said, pained. "Astrid, if something… goes _wrong_, just make sure they don't find Toothless." For once revealing her true feelings, Astrid couldn't help but say more. "I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong." But Hiccup couldn't promise her that, and before he could reply, Gobber, the blacksmith and trainer, approached. "It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead." Grimly, Hiccup entered the ring as the gate opened, placing his helmet on his head and pulling a shield and small dagger off of the weapon rack in the center of the caged space.

"Determined, Hiccup announced just loudly enough to be heard, "I'm ready," facing a large, bolted door. Slowly the heavy lock creaked open, and from the depths of its pen a Monstrous Nightmare burst forth, its entire body coated in flames. Furiously it tore around the arena, crawling upside down on the bars and chains making up the top of the cage and blasting fire at the crowd of Vikings, who barely got out of the way in time. Finally it made its way back to the center of the ring and lowered itself back to the ground, the fire on its hide gradually fading as it approached Hiccup, eyeing the boy's dagger and shield. A hush fell over the crowd in anticipation of the coming fight, but instead of raising his blade against the enormous creature, Hiccup deliberately cast aside his weapon, dropping it and his shield to the side. Curious, the Monstrous Nightmare paused, even as the Viking crowd burst into fervent whispers, and Stoick the Vast leaned forward. "What is he doing?" The Nightmare crept closer, eyeing Hiccup's helmet. "It's okay, it's okay…" he soothed it, before removing his helmet and locking eyes with his father. "I'm not one of them." He tossed his helmet to the ground, and with an echoing clang, he renounced his place in the tribe.

"Shocked, many of the Vikings gasped, wondering what in the world had gotten into the boy. As the Nightmare looked at Hiccup with newfound interest, the crowd turned to look at their Chief. Anger rising, Stoick said, "Stop the fight." Hiccup wouldn't have it, though. "No! I need you all to see this." The Vikings' restlessness built, as he continued, the dragon's pupils widening as it slowly inched closer to Hiccup's outstretched hand. "They're not what we think they are," he said firmly, doing his best to keep the Nightmare calm. "We don't have to kill them." Exploding with fury, Stoick leapt from his seat and brought his hammer down on the bars of the cage, denting them with a loud _bang_, shouting, "I said, _STOP THE FIGHT!_"

"Startled, the Nightmare's pupils turned back to slits and it snapped at Hiccup's arm, the spell broken. Hiccup leapt back with a shout, and ran as the dragon breathed fire after him. He ran to the weapon rack for a shield but the dragon was almost upon him, and it smashed the rack underfoot. Panicking, Astrid wedged an axe under the gate and squeezed through the opening, grabbing a large hammer from the weapon rack and hurling it at the Nightmare's head, causing it to turn and chase her instead. Stoick pushed through the crowd, running to the gate to the arena and throwing it open with one hand, doing the same to the inner gate. "This way!" he shouted, and Astrid ran to him, making it to the hallway. Hiccup followed, but before he could reach them, the Nightmare sprayed the doorway with a stream of molten fire, and he fell back as the dragon pounced on him, trapping him in its enormous claws. Without warning an intensely familiar whistle built, and before anyone could react the side of the arena cage exploded open and a black blur flew through the hole into the rising smoke.

"Later, Hiccup would wonder how Toothless could have possibly escaped the cove and found his way to the arena, but in the moment he was just stunned that his dragon had come to fight for him. The Nightmare was pulled off of him and out of the smoky cloud as the smaller black dragon clung to its back, clawing and biting. The Vikings were treated to their first glimpse of a Night Fury as Toothless fought to protect Hiccup. The Nightmare threw Toothless onto his back and attempted to attack him while he was vulnerable, but the Night Fury just kicked him away, leaping to his feet and getting between the angry Nightmare and Hiccup, roaring in warning, warding the other dragon away from his human. Finally, the Nightmare turned and darted away in defeat, and Hiccup ran to Toothless, who looked defiant as the Vikings began dropping down into the arena, weapons drawn as they rushed to attack. "Go!" he shouted at the Night Fury, who refused to leave his side.

"Stoick raised his hammer and charged towards Toothless, who jumped into action, knocking several Vikings away effortlessly as he focused on the human Chief running at him. He pounced on Hiccup's father, sending them tumbling end over end. "Toothless! _Stop!_" Hiccup shouted as the Night Fury pinned the enormous Viking, leaning back and inhaling, the familiar hiss of gas building in his throat reaching everyone's ears. "_NO!_" Hiccup cried, and confused, Toothless closed his mouth, looking back at his rider with some confusion. In an instant, the Vikings rushed him, hauling Toothless off of Stoick and piling on him to pin him to the ground. Astrid had to hold Hiccup back as he fought to reach his dragon, desperate to keep them from hurting his best friend. Stumbling to his feet, his father was handed an axe by another Viking, but after making eye contact with the trapped Night Fury, he shoved it back at the other man, shouting, "Put it with the others!" Then his enraged gaze landed on Hiccup."

The people of Heimme were stunned. It was almost too much to take in, but Rádgatá still wasn't finished. The worst was yet to come.

"Stoick hauled Hiccup up and shoved him into the darkened Great Hall, sending him stumbling forward. Hiccup would never forget the following conversation, which escalated quickly. "He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous!" Hiccup cried. "They've killed _hundreds _of us!" his father leaned in, face dark with rage. "And we've killed thousands of them!" Hiccup yelled back with equal intensity. "They defend themselves, that's all!" he tried to explain as his father resumed his pacing. "They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island, Dad, it's a dragon like-"

"His father cut him off with a fearsome expression. "Their _island?_ So you've been to the nest," he whispered harshly. Hiccup realized he had said too much. "How did you find it?!" Stoick demanded. "No… I didn't, Toothless did, only a dragon can find it…" His father's angry glare transformed into a frightening expression of dawning realization. Hiccup immediately understood, and tried to stop his enormous father as he turned and began striding from the hall. "No, no Dad, please, no!" he cried, panicking. "Dad, it's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against! It's like nothing you've ever seen!" He grabbed his father's giant arm, trying to stop him. "Dad, please, I promise you that you can't win this one!" Stoick didn't respond as he walked. "No, Dad, no. _For once in your life,_ _would you please just listen to me?!_" His father shoved him away with one motion of his arm, sending him tumbling to the ground. Hiccup stared up at Stoick's silhouette in the doorway, the moment burning into his mind. "You've thrown your lot in with them," the angry Chief said icily. "You're not a Viking… you're not my son." With that he turned and shoved his way through the gigantic hall doors, his voice echoing across the village as he called out for the Vikings to ready the ships."

Aeri looked out at all of the faces watching her so intensely, and a funny feeling spread through her chest. She had managed to distance herself from the fact that this was the story of her father, but still it was strange that it had managed to captivate so many who were so vehemently opposed to the notion of _not _fighting dragons. Well, there was one more dragon fight to be had, but the sun was setting, and she wanted to get back to Shade.

Stretching her arms out and rolling her shoulders, she pushed away from where she was leaning against the counter, glancing back at Haku's and Vasara's wide eyed faces before turning to look at the crowd. _The whole village must be out here,_ she thought. "I think that's a good stopping point for today, don't you?"

Immediately the villagers burst out into protests.

"No!"

"You have to finish the story!"

"You can't just leave us hanging!"

She held up one hand and everyone quieted. "I'm tired now, and I imagine that I have kept you all from your lives long enough. I'll be back tomorrow, and I'll tell you all how the story ends. Believe me, it's not close to being over yet."

Smiling crookedly, she shooed them. "Go on, get to it," she said gently. Grumbling and shooting her frustrated glances, the people of Heimme slowly drifted away, and Aeri turned back to the table, preparing to put her armor back on.

Haku watched her, still stunned. She undid a few buckles, lifting up her chest plate, when someone cleared their throat behind them. Turning, he, Rádgatá, and Vasara were somewhat surprised to see Vahna standing there, flanked by Asti and Alkaa, who were both watching Rádgatá with some awe.

"What an interesting story," the old woman began, coming closer. Rádgatá simply nodded. "I don't suppose you might come back with me to my house so I can check your stitches?"

_Stitches? _Haku wondered, confused.

Rádgatá replied, "No, I don't think I can. He's been waiting for me all day, I don't want to leave him any longer."

"It's been a while," the old woman pressed.

"I've been caring for the wound," Rádgatá said patiently. "It seems to be healing well."

"Come, now, surely you don't intend to remove them yourself?"

"It wouldn't be the first time I've had to do something like that." Seeing the frown on Vahna's face, Rádgatá relented. "Fine. You can check them here, right now, before I put my armor back on."

The old woman raised an eyebrow, glancing at Haku, before turning back to Rádgatá. "Are you sure?"

The not-so-strange-anymore stranger raised an eyebrow in return. "Weren't you just busy convincing me that you needed to see them?"

"I suppose you're right. Vasara," she turned to Haku's sister, who looked surprised at being addressed. "Do you have a stool? Rádgatá here is a little too tall for me to see her wound." It was true, Vahna stood a foot shorter than Rádgatá, who looked somewhat amused. Vasara turned and began looking over the chest plate again, running her fingers along the padded regions and nodding, muttering under her breath.

Without further ado, Rádgatá undid a series of laces on the front of her leather and cloth body suit and shrugged her right shoulder out of its sleeve. Haku's eyes widened upon seeing the smooth expanse of her bare skin, until his gaze focused in on a long row of neat stitches running across her bicep.

"What happened to you?" he asked incredulously. _That was going to leave a scar. _

Rádgatá raised her eyebrow again, and Haku felt his cheeks redden. _What the… _

"Pirates," she responded matter-of-factly, leaving him feeling more confused than ever.

"Have you been bandaging it?" Vahna was asking her.

"Today is the first day I've gone without," she responded, looking away from Haku.

"Well, the cut looks like it's healing well enough." The old woman poked at it and Rádgatá winced. Noticing this, she continued, "Come see me in a few days and we'll see if those stitches are ready to come out."

"Of course." Rádgatá reached over with her left hand and began tugging her sleeve back over her shoulder. Haku found himself staring at a thin gold chain on her disappearing collarbone as she redid the laces on her bodysuit, and quickly looked away, only to see Vahna watching him with a knowing gaze. Slightly embarrassed, he looked down at the ground. The ground was safe.

Aeri stood and smiled as Vasara handed her the chest armor, looking after it longingly as she put it back over her shoulders, buckling all of the various straps and wiggling her shoulders into place. Grabbing her helmet off of the counter, she wished Vasara, Vahna, Asti, and Alkaa a good evening before turning to Haku, who was staring at the ground for some reason.

"You ready?" she asked, and he looked up as if surprised to see her.

"Ready?"

"Well, I promised you a flight, didn't I?"

Before he could answer, Vasara interrupted from behind them. "A _flight? _You mean, on your _dragon?_"

Craning her neck to look behind her, she grinned at the shorter woman, who looked incredulous. "That is exactly what I mean. Would you care to join us?"

Her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "Um, that's alright. Maybe some other time." Aeri couldn't help but laugh as the blacksmith turned to her brother. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Well, they didn't kill me last time, right?"

"I guess so…" she didn't sound entirely convinced, so Aeri reassured her.

"Don't worry. I'll bring him back safe and sound."

"Yeah," Haku said. "I'll see you later tonight, if you're still up."

"Probably will be," Vasara said, regaining her composure.

"Alright. See you then," Haku said, turning back to Aeri. "Ready?"

"If you are."

Vasara watched as they walked back up the street, her brother next to the tall, mysterious stranger, with her unique helmet tucked under one arm. She felt remorseful over her earlier treatment of _Missti Einn_, but still wondered if she could trust the other woman. Her brother seemed to, even to the point of actually _enjoying _her company. Which was interesting, as Haku had never really shown interest in any of the women in the village before.

Maybe it was because she was so different. _Who knows? _With a shrug, Vasara turned back to her forge, picking up her hammer and getting right back to work.

* * *

But Vasara wasn't the only one watching as Haku and Rádgatá wandered out of the village. Ajaa's brown eyes narrowed at the sight of them walking side by side, talking and laughing. Haku looked like he was enjoying the stranger's company, which put a kink in her plans. While she could no longer count on her "friendship" with Vasara to get her close to Haku, she still intended to win him over, if not with her personality then with her looks. Without a doubt Ajaa knew she was the most beautiful woman on Heimme, with curly blonde hair, big eyes and full, sensuous lips. She had at least half a dozen suitors her age eating out of the palm of her hand, not to mention the older single (and sometimes not single) men of the village, so why wouldn't Haku?

She would just have to try harder. In the mean time, she would just have to wait and do her best to keep the stranger _strange. _If she could find some flaw in the tall woman's story, or her character, she could use it to persuade the other villagers to drive the stranger away for her. Then Haku would surely be hers. A wicked smile spread on her face, and smugly she turned away, her doubt abating. It didn't matter _what _that old woman thought. Anyone who consorted with dragons was obviously a threat, obviously insane, and obviously not to be trusted. _Time to get to work._

* * *

**Oh snap ;) Just how much of a problem is Ajaa going to be? I guess we will have to wait and see. See you Friday!**


	13. Chapter 13

Shade quickly made his way around the perimeter of the village, staying out of sight in the shadowy forest. He ended up back at the small clearing they had been in that morning, ears perked as he waited for Aeri and the boy to arrive.

_Well, _he thought as the two humans pushed their way through the brush, _maybe not a boy. _Haku was pretty tall, after all. And not many _boys_ sported that kind of stubble along their jaws. But Shade wasn't sure he wanted his female human to be hanging out with a _man_, so Haku would remain a boy for now.

"-we'll stay away from the village for now. Wouldn't want to alarm anyone," Aeri was saying, and Haku nodded his agreement.

She turned to Shade with a smile, coming up to scratch him behind his ears. "Ready to go for a flight?"

"Am I ever _not?_" he responded, and though Aeri had no way of understanding his speech, as usual she seemed to comprehend his meaning, and her smile brightened.

Haku once again was mystified as Rádgatá said, "Well, alright then!" Holding her helmet under one arm, she grabbed onto the edge of the saddle with her other hand and nimbly leapt up onto her dragon's shoulders. Without hesitating she reached back and twisted her hair into an approximation of a bun before lowering her helmet over her head, tucking the edges of her collar and stray hairs underneath the edge. She turned to look at Haku, but he couldn't see her eyes, only shadows in the holes on the mask. He spent a moment taking in the sight of this strange woman on the back of the most powerful dragon he had ever encountered. They were an intimidating pair, the dragon with his all-seeing gaze and the mysterious, faceless rider. In fact, they were both anonymous figures, as much as he felt he had gotten to know them. He did not know their true names, and for some reason that made them seem unreachable to him.

Rádgatá seemed to notice his evaluation and spoke, her voice muffled from within her helmet. "Ready?"

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Haku gave her a nervous smile. "I suppose so."

She held out her hand, an invitation he realized later he never could have refused. Reaching up, he grabbed hold of her arm and did his best to swing up in the saddle behind her, almost toppling off the other side. Laughing behind her mask, she said to him, "You'll get the hang of it eventually." Not entirely convinced, Haku gently placed his hands on either side of her slim waist, forcing himself to think nothing of it. Rádgatá leaned forward and murmured something into Dreki's ear, before looking back at Haku, who was beginning to question his own sanity.

"Here we go!" her muffled voice was cheerful, and Haku felt the dragon crouch just before he launched straight up into the air, rising vertically to fly clear of the tops of the trees around the small clearing. Without thinking he immediately wrapped his arms completely around Rádgatá, not caring what she thought, just doing his best to stay in the saddle.

"Don't close your eyes!" he heard her call back at him, and with no small amount of anxiety he obeyed as they soared barely above the green canopy, flying away from the village. When they reached the base of the first mountain, Dreki ascended in a gradual spiral around the peak, before suddenly shooting straight up into the sky, wings beating hard to gain altitude. Haku felt his stomach drop and clung tighter to Rádgatá, feeling her body shake a few times as she laughed at his nervousness. Her amusement no longer irritated him, in fact, it managed to put him slightly at ease.

"You're enjoying my fear! You're sadistic!" he shouted at her good-naturedly, and he could hear her bark of laughter.

"I must be," she replied as Dreki leveled out just beneath the clouds. Haku could barely make out her words as she leaned forward to speak to her dragon. "What do you say we show him our evil side, bud?"

That didn't sound like Haku's idea of a good time, and he hurriedly interrupted her. "I don't think that's-" Dreki tilted onto his side and promptly began to fall from the sky. "-_NECESSARY!_" his cry was lost in the wind as they spun around wildly, the wind buffeting them as they fell. To top it off, Rádgatá raised her arms up high, nearly giving Haku a heart attack.

"WOOHOO!" she exclaimed, clearly thrilled. Haku, on the other hand, while thankful he wasn't prone to motion sickness, doubted that he could withstand much more of their insanity, even though it had only been a few seconds. He realized how tightly he was holding onto her, and briefly wondered if she was having a hard time breathing, before deciding that he didn't care so long as she insisted on purposefully terrifying him.

"Okay, okay!" he shouted in her ear. "I think you've proven your point, Rádgatá!"

The dragon flipped upright, seemingly without communicating with Rádgatá, and slowly unfurled his wings. The wind filled them with a sudden jolt, startling Haku, before they smoothly spiraled down towards the peak of the mountain. Dreki flapped his wings once, twice to control their descent, then landed on a flat stretch of rock on the side of the mountain large enough for the three of them to stretch out.

Without further ado, the dragon dropped to his stomach, lounging on the wide ledge. Peering over the side, Haku saw a sheer cliff stretching far below them, and gulping, he pressed his face between Rádgatá's shoulder blades.

"Haku. Haku," she said again from behind her helmet. "You can let go now."

"I don't think so," he mumbled, eyes shut tight.

She had the audacity to laugh again, and Haku felt her gloved hands come up to rest on top of where his own were clasped over her stomach. "It's kind of hard to breathe with you clinging to me like that." He could hear the smile in her voice as she began prying his fingers apart.

"What if we fall?!"

"Then my dragon will catch us. I would recommend getting off on the side _without _the cliff." Finally escaping his grip, she slid off the saddle and Haku promptly fell forward, hands instinctively reaching out to keep him from smacking his face against the dragon's neck. Slightly incredulous, he turned to see Rádgatá pulling off her helmet, her long hair spilling over her shoulders. Tying it to one of the straps on the side of the saddle, she grinned at him and held out a gloved hand. "Come on, Haku."

Slowly he reached out, and she almost had to pull him off the dragon. Stumbling to his feet, his knees shaking, Haku's stunned expression quickly darkened into a scowl. "You think this is funny, Rádgatá?" he demanded.

"Extremely," she said lightly, turning and picking her way over the uneven rock, moving to stand farther down the edge, about where the end of the dragon's tail was curling and uncurling out in mid-air. "Well? Come here," she sat down and scooted forward until her legs were dangling over the edge.

_Well, _Haku thought, _I'm already up here. Why not? _He followed her path and copied her movements, coming up next to her.

"Look at that," she said, and he looked out, immediately taken aback.

The island was laid out before them, the forest spreading from one side to the other. The sun was setting in the west, transforming the blue sky with its scattered puffy clouds into a riot of oranges, yellows, and pinks. Beyond the forest were the farms, and Haku could see the faint lights of his village as the people prepared for night. Beyond that was the ocean, glittering in the fading daylight.

"Wow," he whispered. "I suppose you see this kind of thing all the time."

Rádgatá nodded slightly. "But I never, ever get used to it."

Haku found his mind filling with questions, wondering about her and her past. But he barely knew her, how could he ask her to share personal information with him? "Is… is the sunset like this where you are from?" he asked hesitantly.

For a moment she said nothing, and Haku worried that he might have crossed a line by bringing up her past. "Yes," she said quietly, not looking at him.

They watched as night began to spread from the eastern sky, revealing a handful of twinkling stars. "I've always wondered if the stars are the same for everyone," Haku said, gazing at the heavens.

"They aren't," Aeri replied slowly. "I mean, perhaps they _mean _the same thing for some people, but the stars themselves change, constellations spinning ever so slowly between nights, revealing new stars as the seasons change. But they always return," she said as an afterthought. _Would she ever return? _Her fate was so unknown to her, her purpose, her true self. Did she belong on Berk, or was she really being called to faraway lands like Heimme, destined to spend the rest of her life in motion? Part of her liked the notion of seeing it all, learning everything she could about the world. After all, home was where the heart was, and her heart was firmly with Shade. But another, stronger part of her longed for some stability, a home of her own, with a family. _You have a family,_ a small voice said in the back of her head, and she frowned. _No, I don't. Not anymore. _Shade was her family. But when she saw how Haku so obviously cared for his sisters, she could only be reminded of her own siblings, that they were growing up, and that she was not there to see it happen. _What if something happened to them, and I never got to say goodbye? _

Swallowing back her sudden upset, Aeri pulled off her gloves a bit roughly, staring down at her hands. They were rather slender, but clearly used to hard work. Callouses and scars marred her light skin, and she felt as though her hands reflected a part of her spirit, beaten up and recovered, only to be hurt again, prolonging the process, leaving scars and sometimes even open wounds. Wounds that just wouldn't heal.

Shade could almost hear the gears turning in Aeri's mind as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. He sensed that she was dealing with an unusual amount of inner turmoil. _It better not have anything to do with that boy._ But before his thoughts could travel in that direction, she spoke.

"Do you… ever fight with your parents?" she asked Haku suddenly, and Shade was unwillingly reminded of the last conversation he had with his father. Well, the last shouting match. He refused to even think of the last dragon he had spoken to before they had left Berk.

"Well," Haku began, and Shade returned his attention to the humans. "My mother died while giving birth to Maara. So I never reached the age of rebelliousness with her. My father, well, he's a different story. But he… he's not in a position to argue any more. So I guess it doesn't matter." He paused. "Do you?"

Shade wondered what Aeri would say. She made a point of disguising her past, suppressing her memories, doing her best like Shade to forget.

"I… I did," she whispered, bringing up one knee and tucking it beneath her chin. Haku turned to look at her face, which for once was expressing emotion. But it was a mask of confusion, and pain, her eyes wide as she stared at a point on the horizon.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"I… they… I left." And just like that, the emotion was gone, replaced by a completely indifferent expression. Haku was unprepared for the sudden change, but he wasn't entirely surprised by it.

"You left?" he pressed.

"Yes." She finally turned to look at him, still holding her knee close to her chest. Her green eyes were unreadable as the breeze shifted stray strands of her hair.

"What happened to your father, Haku?"

Frowning slightly, he wondered how to answer her, turning his gaze back out to the vista before them. "There was a raid," he said finally. "A few months ago. The dragons had the upper hand, and were destroying everything in sight. Some of the women had gathered the children to take them into the forest, but one little girl strayed away, perhaps frightened by the noise and fire. Not to mention the enormous monsters attacking the village. In any case, the little girl was wandering through the streets of burning buildings, holding her doll and crying uncontrollably. We saw her around the same time the dragons did, and Lyse and I ran to rescue her as a Flashfang backed her up against a burning house.

"Lyse shouted at me to grab the girl while she distracted the dragon, and I obeyed without question. But the dragon was intent on the girl, and when I ran to get her out of the way, it immediately recognized me as a threat. It raised its tail- I don't know if you are familiar with Flashfangs, but their tails are covered in poisonous spines that they can throw like darts. I covered the girl with my body, but right before the spines hit me…" he paused, as the intensity of the moment welled up within him. "I waited for them to pierce me, with my eyes closed tightly. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes to see Lyse laying on the ground in front of us, half a dozen spikes sticking out of her torso."

"Who… who is Lyse?"

"Lyse… was my older sister. The heir to the chiefdom of Heimme. My father, seeing his most loved child lying as though dead before a dragon, attacked without thinking, running at the dragon with his axe raised. I was too stunned to react, still holding the girl as I stared at my sister's face. My father engaged the dragon, landing a few blows before the creature turned and swatted him down with its tail, his head smashing against a rock on the ground. The dragon flew off, following its brethren as they returned to wherever they came from.

"Lyse was breathing, shallower and shallower, her body beginning to shake from the effects of the poison. She and I had never gotten along particularly well, as she was the favored child and I was the disappointment of our father. But seeing the fear on her face as the blood spread through her tunic and past her armor, as her body went cold, as her heart slowed… I will never forget.

"My father, when he awoke, was gone. He does not recognize us. He cannot walk or speak or feed himself. He always hated me… I don't know why. I wasn't as perfect as Lyse but I never did anything particularly bad. He must have seen something in me that I have not noticed yet, a thought that still haunts me. I'm not sure whether or not Lyse was trying to save me or the little girl, but either way, she died and I lived. I suppose the only blessing is that my father isn't able to comprehend what happened and blame me for it, to make me suffer for it more than I already have."

Now, Aeri realized what Haku had meant when she had first arrived, when he had spoken to the people, saying that he of all people had reason to fear and hate dragons. Instead, he had placed his life in her hands, choosing to place himself in harm's way for a chance to end his people's suffering.

Haku continued. "Now, I'm in line to be Chief, and I don't want the job. But someone has to do it, and people are counting on me to lead them well, placing their trust in me as they trusted my father. It's just that Lyse was always the leader, always the favorite, always dependable. I have always preferred to be on my own, to spend time in the woods, but now my life is spent in the village, helping settle disputes and organize supplies and make plans and speeches… Lyse was meant to be Chief. My father wasn't the greatest Chief Heimme has ever seen by any means, but Lyse promised to be better. Now they're both gone, and I have to somehow make myself someone I don't think I can be, to do what's best for my people."

Aeri couldn't speak. She wanted to reassure him, but she was haunted by her last conversation with her own father- last _argument. _The fight that sent her running. She hadn't wanted to be Chief, but instead of displaying wisdom and understanding, instead of accepting her role with dignity and determination, she had done the most selfish thing she possibly could have, running away and taking with her the firstborn of the Alpha dragon, who had most likely been in line to become Alpha himself someday. Now, because of her, Erik, who had been even more vehemently opposed the idea of becoming Chief than she had, was going to become Chief someday. _What have I done? _

But it was too late to change her choices. Now, she understood. And while she might not be able to make amends for her past actions, she could ensure that she dedicated her life to making the world a better place in whatever little ways she could. Starting here, on Heimme.

"Haku… you aren't a disappointment to your people. They love you, admire you, and respect you. You want what's best for them, and they know that. You put your life on the line for them, not just during raids, but when a stranger riding on a dragon appeared, you chose to potentially sacrifice yourself in the hopes that perhaps you could end the war plaguing your village. I know enough about Chiefs to be able to say that sometimes the greatest leaders come from the most unexpected of places. Your position as the Chief's son might make more sense than most, but you can still be just as great a leader as Lyse, perhaps even greater."

The sun was gone, leaving only a faint glow along the horizon. The sky was filled with stars, glittering, and Haku felt close enough to touch them.

"I envy you," he said, allowing some of his frustration to show. "I envy that you have a companion as loyal, as fierce, as intelligent as Dreki. I envy that when life gets tough or dangerous you have the option of simply flying away. Not that you would always choose to do so, but if you wanted to leave, you could do so at any time. I'm not so sure I would be able to resist that temptation. I think that if I had a dragon of my own, I would have left long ago. I envy that you have the freedom to do that, and I envy that you would probably choose to stay anyways."

Shade couldn't suppress the overwhelming sense of guilt that washed over him at Haku's words. He knew from Aeri's stillness that she was experiencing the same thing. The boy believed them to be more noble, more honorable than they were. The truth was, they were cowards, who had run away rather than face responsibility. _Not anymore._ Shade now understood Aeri's desire to stay on Heimme. Where she had failed on Berk, she could do right here. She could serve people as she was born to, even if they weren't her people in the first place.

Shade hoped somewhere along the line a few dragons might come along to keep him company, but he had given up hope of having his own family. He would likely be a failure as a father anyways. Hearing Haku's story, he recognized that Aeri had a chance at redemption, though, and he would do whatever it took to make sure she reached that point. He had sworn himself to her happiness and safety, and he would not fail her. Not now, not ever.

"What about you?" Haku was asking Aeri.

"What about me?"

"Your name isn't Rádgatá, or _Missti Einn._"

"I know."

"What is it?"

She looked at him, once again unreadable in the darkness. "It doesn't matter anymore."

For some reason, it mattered to Haku. But he wasn't going to press her. Before he could speak again, though, Rádgatá quickly got to her feet. "I should return you to your people."

Haku wanted to protest, but he didn't have a good enough reason for doing so. So, he nodded, standing and backing away from the ledge. When he looked over at Rádgatá, she had already returned her helmet to her head, and was mounting her dragon's shoulders.

She didn't say anything as she waited for him to make his way over. In silence, she helped pull him up onto the saddle, and without a sound the dragon stood and spread his wings, letting the wind fill them before stepping off the ledge. Haku wrapped his arms around Rádgatá's waist again, but this time he wasn't sure if he was afraid of falling, or if he just craved human contact. Perhaps a little bit of both.

When they landed back at the clearing, he slid off the dragon's shoulders, offering him a light pat on his neck in thanks. Looking up at Rádgatá, Haku found that her mask somehow created an unbridgeable gap between them. He was relatively certain she was watching him, too, but doubt lingered. He had shared some of the deepest matters of turmoil in his life, and had learned nothing of her, except that she had faith in him. Which was nice, but he would prefer to know her better, too.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" he asked her, and she gave him a short nod, still not speaking. Stepping back, Haku wondered what had caused her to close up in this way as Dreki crouched and spread his wings, making no more than a whisper of sound when he leapt into the sky. Even after they were gone, Haku remained, lost in his thoughts.

When he finally made his way back to the house, he was greeted by his youngest sister.

"Vasara went to bed, but she told me that _Missti Einn _told the whole village an amazing story! I wish I could have been there."

"Well, she didn't finish the story, so tomorrow, if you want, you should come and hear the end."

"I don't want to hear only part of it, though. Could you… well, if you aren't going to sleep, could you maybe tell it to me?"

Haku figured that even if he went to bed, he'd just lie awake thinking, so he nodded. "I can do that."

A while later, when the candles were almost completely burned out, Haku finished where Rádgatá had left off. "And that's where she stopped."

Maara's eyes were wide. "That's… the best story I have ever heard. But how could she stop there?! That's just cruel."

Haku couldn't help but laugh quietly. "I agree, and I think everyone else in the village does, too. She said she hadn't even gotten to the most important part yet, so we will just have to wait until tomorrow to hear the rest."

"Wow…" Maara paused. "_Missti Einn _is very tall, Haku."

The abrupt change of subject threw him off a bit. "She is, isn't she?"

"Do you think I'll be that tall?" _Oh. _Haku almost laughed again.

"It's hard to say. Vasara is only a little taller than you now, and Lyse was only a little taller than Vasara."

"But you're so tall!"

"Then I suppose we will have to wait and see, won't we?"

"I hate waiting," his sister grumbled, and Haku grinned affectionately.

"All the best things in life are worth waiting for, wouldn't you agree?" he asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Maybe," she mumbled into his chest. "I still hate it, though."

"I do too," he replied, his thoughts wandering again. "I do too."

* * *

Once they were back in the meadow, Aeri pulled off her helmet, rubbing her face with her hand. The past was determined to haunt her, it seemed. _Well, let it haunt,_ she thought crossly. _It doesn't change anything. _No. She had given her word to help the people of Heimme, and she would do so, regardless of one man's problems. Regardless of how interesting she found that man.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, kicking at the grass. Shade looked up at her, concerned.

"We were wrong, Shade. We both know it. Why can't I get over it? I can't change it. I don't want to change it… do I? No. I don't. We were meant to leave. Hey, maybe we'll go back someday. But that day is a long, long, _looong _way away. Maybe when we're old, and we finally figure out where we are, we can go back and make sure everyone is still alive. I don't know. _Ugh_."

Shade watched her with one eyebrow raised. Obviously the boy was distracting her. "Aeri," he said, and she looked up at the noise to see his blue eyes gazing intently into hers. "Focus. You made these people a promise. You can do this. And once you've done it, we are free to go."

She must have found his rumbling soothing, because she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out a groan. "I love you, Shade. I don't know what I would do without you," she mumbled into his scales, and he smiled slightly, purring to reassure her.

Aeri slept in her dragon's embrace that night, wrapped up in his wings. Her dreams were deep and indistinct, as she was comforted by the presence of her best friend, her partner for life. No matter what happened, they would always have each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy New Year, my friends! **

**I'll be honest. Not a lot goes on in this chapter, which is why I posted two this time instead of one. Even so, I hope you are at least mildly entertained.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

Aeri awoke in darkness, and was momentarily disoriented.

"Shade?"

A deep groan reverberated around her, and she remembered where she was. Smiling, she sat up, pushing Shade's wing off her and blinking at the sudden brightness.

_Wow, they had really slept in. _It had to be at least midmorning. Looking over at her dragon's face, she saw that his eyes were tightly shut. "Come on, sleepyhead, time to get up."

He groaned again, lifting his wing until it covered his face. Aeri laughed out loud as she got to her feet, stretching, careful not to raise her right arm too high. Walking over to the pile of bags, she picked up her armor and placed it over her shoulders, quickly doing all the buckles and tightening the straps. After that, she wandered over to the small pond and looked at her reflection, noting her ridiculous bed head. _Maybe they could go hang out and swim at the beach later, or the next day. _In the mean time, she got her hands wet and smoothed down her hair, untangling the number of small braids woven through her locks.

Feeling presentable, she made her way back to Shade, who still hadn't moved. Gently she prodded at his exposed ribs with her boot. "Are you still alive?"

Another groan, and his legs shifted a bit. "Come on!" she laughed. "I need to get to the village. Maybe later or tomorrow we can go to the beach and swim and go fishing again. What do you say?"

The wing lowered just enough to reveal a wide blue eye, followed by a deep rumble from the dragon's chest.

"Yes, I promise. Now get up, so we can eat."

A while later, when the sun was almost to its apex in the sky, Aeri popped the last piece of her fruit into her mouth, licking the juice off the pad of her thumb. Shade got up and started sniffing at the bag, but Aeri pulled it closer, tying it shut. "No, we have to conserve our supplies!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she couldn't help but smile. "I know, I know, you can't survive off a few pieces of fruit. Like I said, we will go fishing soon. Maybe while I'm gone today you can find something more filling to eat."

Rolling his eyes, Shade wandered back to the rock wall and pile of bags, waiting for Aeri to follow and put his saddle on. Once she was up on his shoulders, helmet in place, they made their way down the mountain. When they had reached the small clearing near Haku's house, Aeri slid out of the saddle, grabbed her helmet, and leaned in to hug her dragon's neck.

"If I'm not back before sunset, come back here before night falls and I will find you."

Shade nodded. With one last pat on the side of his face, Aeri turned and trotted through the brush, quietly hopping over small obstacles, reaching the area behind Haku's house in no time. Walking up the stairs to the deck, she followed it as it wrapped around the structure to the front of the door, which, after a brief pause, she knocked on.

After a few moments, Aeri heard footsteps, before the door swung open, revealing Maara, who looked pleasantly surprised.

"Rádgatá!" the girl exclaimed.

"Hello, Maara," Aeri smiled.

"Haku isn't here, someone came and got him a while ago, but I could take you to him, if you want."

"That would be great, but what about your father?"

Maara looked slightly shocked that Aeri knew about him. "Father? Um… well, Elama is here, the other woman who cares for him when I need a break. So I can leave," she added brightly.

"Maara?" a voice called from inside, and Maara's smile dimmed.

"Yes, Elama?"

"Who's there?" A plump blonde woman appeared, stepping back at the sight of Aeri. "Oh. _Missti Einn! _What a pleasant surprise. Are you going to finish your story?"

Before Aeri could answer, Maara spoke. "I'm going to take her to find Haku."

"But what about the story? I want to hear the end!"

"I'll tell you about it later, okay?" Maara tried to convince her to stay.

"But-"

"How about this," Aeri interrupted. "I'll come back and tell you the end myself, if you really want to hear it so badly."

Both Maara and Elama looked shocked. "Really?" Haku's sister asked.

"Really."

"Well, I don't think that will be necessary, I don't want you to be stuck telling the same story twice in one day," Elama said, before turning to Maara. "You better remember every last detail, understand? I want a full recount later."

Haku's sister grinned. "You got it."

As Maara led Aeri down into the village, she kept up a steady stream of chatter. "Haku told me the first part of your story last night. That's the most amazing story I've ever heard, but I told him it was cruel of you to stop where you did, well, because it was," her grey eyes peered up through her dark eyelashes, and Aeri glanced down at her with a smile.

"How tall were you when you were sixteen?"

The question caught Aeri off guard. "Why do you ask?"

"_Well,_ Haku is very tall, but Vasara isn't, and Lyse wasn't very much taller than Vasara, but I was hoping that maybe I would grow, because I wish I was taller. I wish I was as tall as you!" Maara finally blurted, seeming a little embarrassed.

Aeri laughed, catching the attention of a few of the villagers as they passed the first few houses. "Well, by the time I was fifteen, I was taller than my mother, and when I was seventeen, I was as tall as I am now. So you have a little more time. Who knows? Maybe you _will _be as tall as me, and you're just a late bloomer? Who can say?"

Maara appeared to consider her words, biting her lower lip. "That would be pretty nice. I'm tired of being tiny!" She was pretty small, almost nine inches shorter than Aeri's six feet.

"Then we will hope for your bones to stretch! Growing pains really do suck, though. I remember them clearly," Aeri said, before she finally noticed that once again, everyone they passed was following them.

"Hi, everyone!" Maara called back cheerfully, and a few people responded, waving or smiling. "There he is!" she pointed, and Aeri followed her line of sight to see Haku conversing with a short blonde woman, who seemed to be attached to his arm.

Haku was barely listening to anything Ajaa was saying. He wasn't sure why she was holding onto his arm, or how to escape her. His mind was elsewhere, on the side of the mountain in the light of the setting sun, and he nodded absently, pretending to listen.

"Are you even hearing anything I'm saying, Haku?" Ajaa's pouty voice penetrated his musing.

"What? Of course," he evaded.

"Liar," she said, pouting but not seeming angry as she blinked her large eyes at him.

"Do you have something in your eye?" he asked her, and something akin to frustration flashed in her gaze. _What in the world- _

"There he is!" Haku looked up to see his sister down the street, followed by a growing crowd of villagers. But his gaze was fixed on the person walking next to Maara, her auburn hair shifting in the breeze. Even from this distance he swore he could see the twinkle in her eye, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Something tightened on his arm, and distracted, he looked down to see Ajaa still clinging to him, staring in the crowd's direction with an almost venomous look on her face.

"Um, Ajaa?"

The expression vanished, replaced by a bright smile. "Yes, Haku?"

_Hmm… _Haku wasn't sure what Ajaa wanted, and he wasn't sure that he cared all that much, but he couldn't just shake her off and ignore her. Rádgatá's words last night had strengthened his resolve. Maybe he wasn't a natural leader like Lyse, but he could do his best, and he would make sure that his best was enough for the people of Heimme.

"Haku!" he looked away from Ajaa to see Maara skipping towards him. "I brought _Missti Einn _with me, she came to the house. She's going to finish her story, and I convinced Elama to stay behind with Father so I could come listen!" A little ways behind his sister, still walking calmly, Rádgatá was smiling at a young boy who had come up next to her. As if sensing his gaze, she turned her head and met his eyes, still smiling. Haku's breath caught in his throat. _There was something about her… _something that made him feel immensely stupid. In a good way. Sometimes. _You're in trouble,_ a voice taunted him from the back of his mind.

Maara glanced from her brother to _Missti Einn_, noting their mutual smiles, a suspicion forming in her mind. Then she caught a glimpse of Ajaa, who did not look pleased at all. In fact, she looked downright livid. _What… Oh. _Maara figured it out in a second. Ajaa was _jealous _of _Missti Einn. As if that… woman… somehow had a chance with Haku if __R__á__dgat__á weren't around. _Maara almost snorted out loud. She had never really liked Ajaa, and now she had a real reason for it. Glancing back up at _Missti Einn_, she allowed herself a small smile. Even though she wasn't completely sure of how sane the strange woman was, she liked her, and if she made Haku happier, than Maara liked her even more. _Dragon or no dragon. _A little shiver raced down her spine at the thought of _Missti Einn's _black dragon. That was a completely different reason to be interested in Rádgatá. Maara supposed she would just have to wait and see what happened with that.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aeri caught Haku's sister eyeing her appraisingly, and looked down at the girl questioningly. Maara's small smile only grew at her notice, making Aeri more confused than she had been in a while. Shaking her head, she looked back up at Haku, who wore a strange expression on his face.

"Hello, Haku," she gave him an easy smile. Last night's events wouldn't change her promise to these people.

"Hello, Rádgatá," he replied, his odd expression fading into an answering smile, though his eyes still betrayed something… else.

"Haku, would you introduce me to this… stranger?" Somewhat surprised, Aeri followed the falsely sweet tone to the diminutive blonde woman clinging to Haku's arm. She was very pretty, with a pouty face and undeniably voluptuous figure she obviously did nothing to conceal. _Who in the world was that? _Haku hadn't mentioned having a significant other, or another sister. Aeri decided she didn't like the woman's tone, regardless of who she was, so she gave her a sweet smile and figured she'd have a little fun.

The crowd had caught up and was watching the interaction with growing interest. What Aeri and Haku did not know was that most of the village was aware of Ajaa's transparent interest in Haku. Most of them ignored her, not considering her to be worth their future Chief's time. A few supported her, others actively opposed the notion, and her numerous suitors had simply accepted the challenge and either moved on or tried harder. In any event, the arrival of _Missti Einn _posed an interesting development in their social lives, and here was the proof.

Aeri didn't break eye contact with the woman as Haku haltingly introduced them. "Ajaa, this is _Missti Einn. _Rádgatá, this is Ajaa."

Allowing her smile to widen, Aeri spoke up. "The pleasure is _entirely _mine."

It took her a second, but Aeri noted with satisfaction when the blonde's eyes narrowed. The rest of the village, overhearing her words, had to resist looking to one another. _Missti Einn _seemed to have a sense of humor. Either that or she was really quite oblivious, but they all sincerely doubted that was the case.

But Aeri wasn't finished. "You're obviously close… Haku never told me he had _another _sister." Someone snorted behind her, and Aeri had to resist the urge to laugh hysterically at the apoplectic rage building on Ajaa's face. Aeri had no clue why the blonde hated her, but she wasn't one to back down from a challenge. _Well… _upon reflection, that tendency sometimes got her in a little bit of trouble.

"Listen, you-" Ajaa hissed, but Maara interrupted her.

"So, how about the rest of that story, Rádgatá?" Aeri's smile became genuine as her gaze shifted to Haku's actual sister.

"I think that can be arranged, Maara."

Haku wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but judging from how tightly Ajaa was gripping his arm, he suspected that she did not like Rádgatá. At all. Which bothered him, maybe more than it should have.

He stepped away from Ajaa, pulling his arm away from her. She was holding on so tightly that her fingernails left light marks on his forearm, and he looked at her incredulously once he was free. "Is… everything alright, Ajaa?"

For a moment the blonde seemed speechless, then recovered herself. "Of course, Haku." She glanced dismissively at Rádgatá, which sent another wave of irritation through him. "I'll see you later," and she blinked hard a few times. _Did she still have something in her eye?_

Aeri nearly had to cover her mouth to hide her amusement at Haku's obvious confusion. Ajaa was making her intentions crystal clear, and now Aeri understood the other woman's disdain. She saw Aeri as a threat, which was laughable. She had only just arrived on the island, and she barely knew Haku. _You know him better than most, it would seem,_ the small voice in her mind pointed out, and she stopped herself from frowning as she watched Ajaa arch her back subtly, pushing out her chest and rear end. _That really is a tight dress. Haku is… quite oblivious. _What did it matter to her who Haku chose to consort with? Or, rather, who chose to consort with Haku? He belonged to them, not to her. But Haku was the closest thing Aeri had to a friend on this island, besides Vahna and perhaps Maara as well. Asti and Alkaa didn't seem to mind her, either. _Well, that's a start. _

Shaking her head, Aeri sighed, and looked up to see Haku watching her. She gave him a small smile, and put her hand on his shoulder, turning him around. "I suppose we should head to the forge now." Glancing behind her, she gave a little wave to the crowd behind her, motioning for them to follow.

They arrived at the forge, where Vasara met Aeri with a genuine smile. Greeting her, Aeri turned to look out at the village, leaning back against the counter as she had done yesterday. Some people had dragged out stools and had already set up their seats close to the front. Others seemed to have pouches of food that they were snacking from. _Was she really that entertaining? _

Smiling, Aeri held up her hands, and the conversations between villagers quieted immediately. "It's good to see you all again. Now, where was I?"


	15. Chapter 15

Shade was back where he had sat yesterday, hidden in the shadows of the undergrowth where the village met the forest. He was still irked by the fact that he couldn't see Aeri as she spoke, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. On his way over he had encountered the small group of Horrible Horrors, who weren't nearly as intimidated by him as he would have liked.

"Where are you going?" one had asked in its squeaky voice.

"I'm going to listen to my human tell a story."

"Oh, her. Well, don't let the other humans see you. They aren't too fond of dragons."

"We're trying to change that," Shade explained.

"Oh, really?" another one sounded skeptical. "Good luck with that."

"I mean it. Humans and dragons live in peace where I'm from. Wouldn't you like for the humans to stop hunting you?"

"Well, I suppose that would be nice. It was a bummer when they caught Rot in the fish basket."

"Yeah," another one chimed in. "Poor Rot. You said she's gonna tell a story. What kind of story?"

Shade realized that he wasn't feeling impatient at all dealing with the curious little dragons. He used to have no interest in conversing with the Terrors on Berk, and these Horrors seemed to be pretty much the same in nature. So what was different? Maybe he was starved for conversation, or maybe he was simply going crazy, but either way, he didn't mind explaining to them what was going on at all.

"She is telling the other humans the story of how dragons and humans achieved peace where we are from."

"And how exactly did they do that?"

Shade didn't exactly feel like telling them the whole story, so he tried to summarize it. "A human boy shot down a dragon, and instead of killing it, he befriended it. Together they saved the humans and dragons where they lived from a terrible enemy, bringing our races together."

"That sounds like it's utter Grimler crap."

"But it's true," Shade said. "I'm a direct result of that peace. Come on, she's going to finish her story. You can sit with me and listen and hear for yourselves about the enemy they defeated."

The Horrors pondered his offer before shrugging. "Got nothing better to do," one said.

"We can always fish another time," said another.

"Alright, then. Let's go." Shade continued back to his spot just in time to hear Aeri ask the humans where she had left off.

"Toothless just saved Hiccup from the dragon!" someone called out.

"His father disowned him!" another shouted.

"Stoick summoned the ships!" someone else added.

"Alright, alright," Aeri said over them. "Let's see… Hiccup listened numbly from within the dark Great Hall as his father called for the Vikings to ready their fleet. After a while, he got to his feet, and wandered out to the cliffside overlooking the docks, where the Vikings were loading their catapults onto their ships. And there- there was Toothless, completely restrained as they lifted him onto the largest ship, where Hiccup could see his father stood…"

The people of Heimme listened with bated breath, able to see in their minds' eyes the fleet of ships sailing off over the horizon. Aeri told them of Hiccup's crazy plan to free the dragons kept in the arena and fly on them to the nest, where the rest of the Vikings were running for their lives from the enraged Queen. How Stoick had helped Hiccup free Toothless, so that the boy and his dragon could fly to fight the monstrous Red Death, as it came to be called.

She told them of how Hiccup and Toothless drew the Queen to the sky, allowing her to chase them up into the thunderclouds overhead. How Toothless fired, again and again at her wings, until finally her fire caught up to them and lit the dragon's prosthetic tail on fire, forcing them to see if their plan would work after all.

"They flew down, taunting the furious Queen, who dove after them, jaws snapping." She told them of how when she breathed in, preparing to blast them with her fire, Toothless spun, firing once into her gaping maw, lighting the gas in her throat. "Suddenly they cleared the clouds and the rapidly approaching ground became visible, causing the massive Queen to panic. Desperately she spread her wings, but Toothless's blasts had made holes in the membranes, which tore wider as she opened them. With nothing stopping her, she crashed into the ground head-first, creating a massive explosion. Hiccup and Toothless flew up, up, trying to escape the fireball, but Toothless's tailfin finally burned off, and they were unable to avoid being struck by the Queen's club-like tail, knocking Hiccup unconscious and out of the saddle. Furiously, Toothless beat his wings diving down after his human into the inferno."

The villagers couldn't even breathe, so tense was the moment.

"Stoick ran through the smoky remains of the Queen, desperately searching for some sign of his son. Instead, he caught sight of Toothless, who lay unconscious on the ground, his prosthetic tailfin and saddle completely destroyed. The great Chief fell to his knees before the dragon, tears coming to his eyes. His son was gone, and it was all his fault. His foolish pride, his ignorance… his son had sacrificed himself to save the very people who had rejected him.

"Toothless opened his eyes to see Stoick before him, agonized with grief. "I'm so sorry," the huge man whispered. Seeming appeased, the dragon slowly spread his wings, revealing Hiccup, wrapped in his embrace. He was alive, but there was still a price."

The villagers looked genuinely sad as Aeri described Hiccup waking up, only to find that he had lost part of his leg. But everyone seemed to cheer up upon hearing of the incredible sight of countless dragons roaming the village, and the response from the Vikings when they saw him, how they had all come running with excitement. Of course, there were some "aw"s when Astrid kissed Hiccup, and when Aeri concluded with his first flight with his own prosthetic, everyone had a smile on their face.

"And that is the story of my people. The story of a boy and his dragon, who defied tradition, expectations, and perhaps even nature to form a bond stronger than any other, not just between themselves but between two races, humans and dragons.

"Now, the sun is setting, so I will let you return to your lives. Perhaps, though, you might be more understanding of where I am coming from, and why I have chosen to stay here, on Heimme, to help you end the war you face."

No one spoke, but Aeri refused to look away from their gazes. Then a woman stood, in the back.

It was Vahna, and Asti and Alkaa quickly joined her on her feet. "Thank you, Rádgatá. Perhaps we have learned as much as your people have, just by your words alone. I think it will be good for us all to reflect and reevaluate where we stand on _Missti Einn_'s presence here," she directed the last part to everyone gathered. With that, the old woman turned and walked away.

Haku watched the mild surprise fade from Rádgatá's face to be replaced by a smile. With that change, many people stood and, looking thoughtful, returned to their daily routines, but a number of villagers got to their feet and approached the stall. Once closer, they began asking questions, seemingly insatiable in their want for what could be the truth about their war with the dragons. Some asked about the Queen, others about what happened to Hiccup.

"It is quite possible that there is a Queen nearby. The time will come soon enough for me to go out and find her, and then I will think of a plan to remove her from the equation. As for Hiccup, he went on to become as great a Chief as his father, perhaps even greater, for the defeat of the Queen was only one of his many accomplishments." For the first time, Haku vaguely wondered how she knew the story in such great detail.

After the rest of the villagers left the stall, he got his chance to ask. "Rádgatá, how do you know this story so well?"

"I was raised hearing it, from my mother, sometimes my father, and from the other Vikings. Everyone loves to tell the tale of the Dragon Chief."

_The Dragon Chief. _What a great title for someone supposedly so small.

He was about to ask what she was going to do next when shouting broke out a block down, and though they could not see it, they heard the disturbance clearly.

Rádgatá's smile faded and she darted from the stall, her long legs carrying her quickly to the edge of the village, where two men were standing, shaking and babbling, surrounded by a cluster of concerned people. Haku ran after her, barely able to catch up as she slowed.

"What is it?" she called, and startled, the group of people turned to look at the approaching stranger. Some of them murmured "_Missti Einn_" or "Rádgatá".

One of the shaking men spoke up, much to the surprise of the others. He lifted a hand to point into the bushes that grew as high as the bottom branches of the trees. "There were… _eyes."_

"What color eyes?"

"Blue. The brightest blue we have ever seen."

Rádgatá laughed, causing the people to look at each other uncomfortably. "You think this is _funny_?" The man said, clearly affronted.

"No, not funny. Just a relief."

"A relief?!"

"You did see eyes. Real eyes, belonging to a real creature."

The villagers' eyes widened as they realized the implications of what she had just said.

"You want to meet him?" Shock became unease, but no one spoke up against her.

She put her hand to her mouth, making the strange whistling sound like she had the other night. Everyone was frozen, anxious about what was coming. Well, everyone but her. She had a delighted smile on her face. Haku had to suppress his own smile, knowing that Dreki was completely harmless, but also knowing that no one was aware of how well he already knew the dragon.

He spoke up, feeling obligated to try and ease the tension. "All right, everyone, don't panic, just-" A deep rumbling sound resonated from within the brush, and a few people gasped. Then, two enormous blue eyes appeared in the shadows, causing people to reach out and grab hold of their neighbors for fear of falling over. Quickly, the villagers backed away from the sight, the only thing keeping them from running being the fear that it might chase them down and eat them.

Slowly, the black dragon emerged from the bushes, scattering leaves as he shook his wings, Finally, he stood in the sunlight, looking just as fearsome as he did in the darkness as he looked around at the villagers coldly. Moments passed, and no one died, but that didn't serve to ease the tension.

Rádgatá stepped forward, taking off her gloves, and placed her hands on either side of the creature's face, and it lowered its head as she murmured something in its ear. Abruptly it sat down, pupils wide, ears forward, watching the humans with as much curiosity as they did to him. Haku found this change as immensely entertaining as he had the day before.

"Rádgatá," he said, trying to sound sincere as he broke the silence, and she turned, a slight smile on her face. "What's his name?"

Playing along, she answered, "You can call him…" she appeared to think about it. "You can call him Dreki."

"Dreki. Okay, Dreki, can I come closer?"

The dragon looked at him with mild surprise before nodding, causing some people to gasp. Slowly, Haku came forward, passing by a few of the villagers. He acted as though this was the first time he had seen the dragon since the flight the other night. The dragon seemed to sense this, and a slight smirk crossed his features. _This dragon was just full of personality._

"Rádgatá, can I… can I touch him?" he tried not to grin.

Also trying not to laugh, she nodded. "Yes." She reached out and placed her hand on his arm, slender fingers unable to wrap fully around his muscular forearm. The moment her skin touched his, something like electricity raced through him again, and he looked up at her face, surprised. But she showed no signs that she had experienced the same thing, so he quickly looked away, back to the dragon, who was watching him with one eyebrow raised. _Very perceptive._

She guided his hand towards Dreki, who leaned down to sniff it, before leaning even closer to smell the rest of him. Even though he had _ridden _this dragon, Haku couldn't help but be excited by how close he was to the creature now. Finally, Dreki finished his examination of him and leaned back, apparently satisfied. Rádgatá let go of his arm, and said, "Go ahead."

Haku reached out and held his hand barely an inch away from Dreki's forehead. After a beat of stillness, the dragon closed the gap and bumped his head against Haku's palm. A rumbling sound began emanating from the creature's chest, and people gasped as they realized the dragon was _purring._

Haku laughed, delighted, and Rádgatá turned and gave him a broad smile. "He likes you."

Behind them, the villagers were slowly unfreezing, awed. Along the street, people had gathered to watch their future Chief interact with a _dragon _of all things.

Dreki bumped his large head against Haku's chest, and without thinking he raised his other arm and began rubbing the side of the dragon's neck with both hands, causing the purring to intensify.

Rádgatá turned to face all of the people up the street. "Hello again. This is my dragon. You may call him Dreki. If you wish to approach him, do so with his permission. He will not harm you. As you can see-" she gestured behind her to where Haku was energetically scratching the back of her dragon's neck, "- he's actually quite a softy. In all honesty, he's far gentler than I am, and kinder, too. So, do not be afraid. He enjoys meeting new people, so long as they aren't pointing weapons at him or me. Remember my story. Where we come from, humans and dragons co-exist peacefully, so while you may be shocked to see him, he is in no way alarmed by you."

Everyone was openly gaping, but a few people seemed to be slowly overcoming their fear. Haku turned from Dreki's pleased rumbling to watch his people, curious as to what they would do next. The dragon next to him straightened up just in time to see a young girl barreling towards him, her mother chasing her with a look of pure terror on her face.

"Luvia! Get back here!" But the girl had a determined expression on her face, and she skidded to a stop right in front of Dreki. Haku waited to see what he would do, and her mother finally reached her, but was too frightened of the dragon to step any closer.

"Please, Luvia," she whispered. "Please get away from… from…"

Without speaking, Luvia lifted one hand and reached for Dreki's face, which peered down at her from his considerable height. Her mother gasped, tears of fright coming to her eyes. Haku put a hand out in front of her, trying to get her to relax. Rádgatá was watching carefully, but smiling, so he knew that the little girl was in no danger.

Slowly, the dragon lowered his head until the tip of his nose was inches away from the top of the little girl's head. He sniffed her, causing her hair to shift, and Luvia laughed delightedly, before reaching up and placing both hands on Dreki's cheeks. The dragon's mouth began to open, and Luvia's mother let out an audible sob, clearly expecting him to devour her baby.

Instead, Dreki's mouth stretched into a wide grin. But… where were his teeth?! All they could see was a gummy pink smile, which made the dragon look comical, and infinitely more approachable. Little Luvia giggled, patting her hands on the dragon's cheeks. Haku looked at the girl's mother, to see her face slack with shock. "Come on," he urged her, and numbly she stepped forward, eyes wide.

Crouching down, Haku called out softly, "Luvia." The little girl turned, one hand still on Dreki's face. "I think your mama wants to see you now."

"Mama!" she cried out happily. "Come see the dragon!"

The woman actually whimpered. Haku swallowed his laugh, and placed a reassuring hand around her shoulders. "Do you see that she is in no danger, Ima?" he addressed her by her first name, and she looked up at him, eyes wide.

"I just… I just don't know."

"Do not be afraid," Rádgatá said gently. "You don't have to love us. We don't expect _any _of you to just accept us. All I ask is that you respect my dragon, not because he is fearsome, but because he is an intelligent creature of depth and compassion, who protects me with his life regularly, and who also has offered his protection to you all with his presence."

Without another word she crouched, holding out her arms, and Luvia cheerfully raised her hands in the air to be picked up. Rádgatá, holding the girl as though she interacted with small children on a regular basis, carried her back to Ima, who wordlessly extended her arms to take her daughter, who seemed put out that she didn't get to keep petting the dragon.

"Do you not recall how Rádgatá and Dreki intervened during the last raid?" Haku directed his question not just at Ima but at all of the villagers. "Did you not hear Rádgatá's words, the story of her people? They were just like us, perhaps even more deeply entrenched in their war than we are in ours. But one person, and one dragon, changed life there as all humans and dragons knew it, and I believe that one person and her dragon can do the same for us here."

_There. _Haku had officially cast his vote. He glanced over at Rádgatá, who was smiling her gratitude at him, something unreadable in her eyes. But before she could speak, another person spoke up.

"I agree with Haku."

It was Maara, and she strode out from the crowd, her face a mask of determination. She came face to face with Dreki, and fearlessly she extended her hand. "He-hello," she stuttered a bit, her voice betraying her nervousness. Everyone held their breath, watching their Chief's normally quiet and shy daughter come out of her shell. Dreki sniffed her hand, and a wide, toothless smile spread on his face.

Maara made a sound of glee as the dragon pressed his nose into her palm. "Oh, he's wonderful!" she announced, and slowly lifted her other hand to rub Dreki's cheek, gazing into his incredible blue eyes. "Rádgatá, I… I think Vahna and Haku are right to trust you, and to trust your dragon. I _know _now in my heart that you can and will help us. Are you people blind?" she shouted at the crowd, taking everyone by surprise. "Can you not see that I am not being eaten?" she demanded, her gaze meeting their eyes as she scanned their faces.

"Rádgatá," Maara turned back to the tall woman, who couldn't disguise her smile. "Could I- that is, could you, um…"

"Yes?" Rádgatá tilted her head, and Haku wondered what in the world his sister was about to ask.

"Can I fly with you?"

Rádgatá looked shocked, and half the villagers gasped. Haku's own jaw dropped. Closing his mouth, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. After all, she _was _his sister, and had he not willingly jumped onto a dragon's back at the first invitation?

"We would be honored to take you flying," Rádgatá said, her smile returning.

"Could we go right now?" Once again taken aback, Rádgatá looked at her dragon, who nodded, still smiling slightly.

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

**Hey! I just posted the first part of a new short story that takes place between OtN and CCF. It's called Nightmare, check it out and let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Does anyone know where my helmet is?" Rádgatá addressed the whole crowd.

"I have it here, Rádgatá." The voice belonged to Vasara, who came forward out of the crowd, looking just as determined as Maara had. She handed the helmet to the taller woman before looking Dreki in the eyes, as if searching for something. The dragon didn't move, returning the inspection, and finally Vasara nodded, extending her hand, which Dreki sniffed before pushing his nose into her palm, causing her impenetrable facade to break into a wide smile. "Maybe… maybe I'll take you up on that offer, after all. Once Maara has had her fun, of course."

Haku was now completely blown away by the boldness of his sisters, remembering Rádgatá's offer for Vasara to join them for a flight yesterday. _Was it only yesterday? It seemed like so long ago… _He knew they were strong and independent, but he never would have guessed at their willingness to accept change. Maybe it was faith in him, maybe it was that they were level-headed and saw things as they were, not as prejudice would have them be.

The villagers were all murmuring to one another, clearly torn between old fears and what they were seeing before them. Rádgatá grinned at Haku's sisters, pleased. "We'd be happy to have you fly with us, Vasara. Like you said, after Maara gets her turn." Turning towards Maara, Rádgatá handed the girl her helmet. "Put this on. It gets pretty windy up there."

Eyes wide, Maara gave Haku one last glance before squaring her shoulders and lowering the helmet over her head. Rádgatá hopped up onto her dragon's shoulders, holding out a hand, which Maara took. Once the girl was firmly in the saddle, Dreki began to spread his wings, and Haku and Vasara stepped back, unable to contain their smiles.

"We'll be back soon," Rádgatá called out to the villagers, some of whom were actually murmuring excitedly.

Maara wrapped her arms around Rádgatá's waist, peering out through the slits in the front of the helmet. Looking out at the sea of familiar faces, she suddenly felt like a stranger in her own skin, hidden behind a mask. She had decided, and now it was time to put her resolve to the test.

"Ready?" Rádgatá was asking her quietly, and Maara could only nod. Her last thought was of how proud Haku looked, right before the dragon leapt from the earth, beating his powerful wings over and over to gain altitude. Maara clung to Rádgatá, unable to close her eyes at the sight of the world she knew disappearing from view.

_Don't scream don't scream don't scream don't scream… _

"Maara. Maara!" Rádgatá was calling her name, and it took her a few tries to find her voice.

"Y-yes?"

"It's okay. Look forward, not down."

So she did. Instead of staring at the dragon's black scales, she peered over Rádgatá's shoulder, and what she saw took her breath away.

The afternoon sun was making its way towards the horizon, promising a few more hours of warmth and light as it reflected off the vast blue ocean. They were level now, soaring between enormous white clouds, and pulling away from the woman in front of her, Maara glanced down again, not at the dragon, but to the island far below.

"Heimme looks so small from up here!" her voice sounded muffled to her inside the helmet. "And the ocean is so… enormous. Is it always like this?"

"Not when it's pouring rain. But day or night, that feeling you're having never goes away. It's magic, every time you leave the world below. Time means nothing up here. As my grandmother and father always say, when you're up here, you don't even feel the cold. You just feel-"

"Free." Maara finished, and an incredible, inexplicable joy surged through her. _Free. _From her father, from her life. _This _was what she wanted, this was who she wanted to be. Not stuck on Heimme, caring for her father's body until some man decided he wanted to marry her and have her care for him instead.

"Rádgatá… I want this. I want what you have with Dreki. I want to learn to fly and fight and be free, too. Can you teach me?"

Rádgatá seemed to hesitate, but her voice was firm as she responded. "I cannot promise you freedom, Maara. That is not for me to give. But I _can _train you to ride a dragon, and I can show you how to use a weapon as well as your brother and sister."

Maara couldn't speak. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Rádgatá again and hugged her tight, thanking her without words.

They flew in silence for another few minutes, Dreki circling lazily around clouds, descending in easy dives before riding the air currents back up. "Are you ready to go back down?"

_Never,_ Maara wanted to say, her hands resting on Rádgatá's shoulders. The other woman seemed to understand, and looked back with a wide grin.

"Want to have a little fun?"

* * *

From the ground, Haku and the others watched in silence as Rádgatá and Maara flew through the clouds, which Haku knew from experience were somehow made of water. Several minutes passed, and he was about to wonder aloud when they were going to return when Dreki disappeared behind a cloud, then suddenly shot straight up, climbing higher until he was a small speck in the sky.

Nervous murmurs rippled through the crowd, and Haku swallowed his unease. _Everything was fine, __R__á__dgat__á knew what she was doing… _Then, the dragon seemed to stop. _What… _with horror Haku realized what Rádgatá and Dreki were doing, and he had to stop himself from shouting "NO!"

The dragon and his two passengers were falling from the sky. Picking up speed, they became increasingly visible as they approached land, when without warning the dragon's wings unfurled and caught the wind, sending the trio into a wild, tumbling free fall, spinning uncontrollably. The crowd gasped, many people shouting with terror that the dragon was going to crash, all of them fearing for Maara's life.

Haku, having experienced Rádgatá and her dragon's mischief, quickly became angry. _What was she doing? This was Maara's first flight! How dare she put his sister in danger, or make her fear for her life?_

Suddenly, the dragon leveled out, hurtling directly towards the ground. People screamed, seeing the black creature flying directly towards them, and began to back away, some even turning and running for shelter. Haku held his ground, angrily staring up at the fast approaching object. He knew they were all perfectly safe, he just couldn't believe that Rádgatá would be so inconsiderate as to put his sister through it.

Just in time, Dreki spread his wings, and with an audible _whoosh _he swooped over the rooftops, arcing back up into the sky. Haku could hear audible yells from the dragon's back and his anger deepened.

Finally, the dragon gently spiraled back down, coming to land exactly in the spot he had taken off from. The crowd was returning, mostly in disbelief, but some with Haku's anger, wondering just what _Missti Einn _was about, here.

Maara quickly jumped down from behind Rádgatá and ran to Haku, wrapping her arms around him and shaking amidst concerned shouts from the other villagers.

"What were you _thinking?_" he hissed at the woman sliding off the dragon, holding his sister tightly, and Dreki shot him a warning look. "How could you-"

Maara pushed away from him and pulled off her helmet, but instead of tears, her expression was one of complete joy. She was _laughing_, and all of Haku's outrage evaporated.

"Oh, Haku! It was _amazing_, I can't even… I can't even believe it! I could _live _up there!" Maara was practically raving as she ran back over to Rádgatá, hugging the smiling woman tightly before turning to fully wrap her arms around Dreki's neck, still laughing with joy.

Haku's jaw had dropped, along with practically every other jaw in the village.

"I bet you thought I was being irresponsible. Didn't you?" He numbly turned to look at Rádgatá, who had come up beside him and was watching Maara talk to the equally animated dragon, her high-pitched shouts of excitement mixing with his deep warbles.

"I was _so_ close to killing you and your dragon," he said after a moment, but Rádgatá only laughed, holding her stomach.

"I'm not quite as evil as some of you want me to be," she replied, her green eyes twinkling.

"That's the last thing I want," Haku said softly, and her smile faded as she seemed to see something change in his eyes. Quickly he looked away and walked up to where Maara and the dragon appeared to be conversing, his sister rubbing the dragon's neck, who groaned with delight.

"You had me worried," he started firmly, causing her to look up at his serious face. But she laughed at him too, and so did the dragon, exposing his toothless gums.

"Oh, Haku," she sighed, one hand still on Dreki as she gestured to Rádgatá, who was now surrounded by curious villagers. "I so envy her."

Haku realized that his sister felt exactly how he had, and for the first time wondered if she wasn't as happy as she always seemed. Then, a few children ran up, shyly asking if they could touch the dragon, and they were both distracted, making introductions between Dreki and the more daring villagers.

* * *

The next morning, Haku awoke to the sound of knocking. Blearily he got out of bed, reaching for a tunic and some pants, when he heard the door open and the sound of female voices reached him. _Maybe it was __R__á__dgat__á. _Suddenly energized, he threw on some boots and strode out into the hallway, stopping at the top of the stairs.

It _was _her, and she sat casually in a chair at the end of the table, apparently waiting for something. She wasn't in her usual armor, though. Instead, she wore a sleeveless tunic, belted at the waist, and tight leggings.

"Rádgatá," he called out softly, not wanting to wake Vasara, and the woman looked up at him with a smile.

"Hello, Haku," and warmth filled him at the sound of his name on her lips.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, making his way down the stairs.

"Actually, she's here for me." At his sister's voice, Haku turned and blinked in surprise.

It was Maara, but rather than her usual dress, she was clad in a long-sleeved tunic, pants, and boots. Currently, she was hastily tying a wide belt around her hips to keep the tunic in place, walking towards them.

"For you?" Haku couldn't keep the slight skepticism out of his voice, and behind him, Rádgatá laughed.

"Yes, for her. We are going to do some training today," she said rather mysteriously.

"Training? What kind of training? Are you going flying again?" Haku realized he sounded jealous, and barely stopped himself from asking, _"What about me?"_

"We'll probably fly later," Rádgatá said, not answering his first questions as she walked out the door, trailed by Maara, who gave Haku a cheerful wave before closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Okay, now you come at me," Aeri said encouragingly, as Maara lifted her wooden sword with both hands and swung at her. Easily blocking it, Aeri spun around and knocked the 'blade' completely out of the younger girl's hands.

They had only been in the clearing for half an hour, but Maara was already panting from the exertion of lifting the heavy piece of wood and trying to fight with it. When she had commented on its heaviness, Rádgatá had responded simply with, "Just wait until you get a real sword."

Maara wanted to simultaneously complain, cry, and fall on the ground, but she gritted her teeth. She was determined to learn how to fight. She just couldn't believe how effortlessly Rádgatá moved, lifting and slashing her heavy wooden sword with one arm, because of the stitches on her other bicep. Maara suspected that even if her other arm were completely healed, Rádgatá would probably just carry another sword and dual-wield like a deadly hurricane.

Once again, Rádgatá twirled about and sent Maara's blade skittering away, and the younger girl couldn't help her scowl.

Aeri jogged over to where the sword had stopped, making eye contact with Shade, before turning back to where Maara had dropped to the ground. The girl had never lifted a weapon in her life, but Aeri knew that Haku's sister had the persistence to learn.

"I'm hopeless," Maara moaned, but Rádgatá only smiled at her.

"How about this? We can go flying for a while, then we can go over to the forge and look at all the different weapons Vasara has, and you can tell me if you still want to use swords."

"That… sounds okay."

"Don't worry, you're not hopeless. This is only your first day! Your muscles will become accustomed to the weight of your weapon in no time. Remember, I've been training since I was a small child. That's not saying you're learning too late, it just means that I've had a lot more practice than you have. So don't give up! I believe in you."

Maara lifted her head, determined once again. She wouldn't let Rádgatá down. "Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all of you who read, and special thanks to those of you who review. I posted this two days early because I've decided to do give you all another challenge of sorts. I'm thinking… 50th reviewer and 100th follower (both of those will take a while) get a sneak peak. There's something big coming up in about 5 chapters, but I bet you don't want to wait 5 weeks for it. So… get to it! :)**

* * *

Aeri speared another fish, drawing it out of the water and tossing it into the basket with the others. Shade lounged nearby, already having eaten his fill.

"You could help, you know," she called over to him, but he just yawned and put his head down on his paws, feigning sleep. A week had passed since Aeri had begun training Maara, and they were taking a day off. His rider was a patient and knowledgeable teacher, and Shade was quietly impressed with her ability to motivate Haku's sister.

Aeri had taken Maara to the forge, where Vasara eagerly assisted her in helping her sister decide which weapon would suit her best. The younger girl had immediately turned down hammers and maces, showing interest in Aeri's spear but deciding that she wasn't quite tall enough for such a weapon. She passed over axes and bows too, until finally deciding that she wanted to stick with swords. But if she was ever going to train with a real weapon, she'd need some real armor, so she and Aeri had asked Vasara if she could come up with something.

"I want armor like _Missti Einn's_," Maara had said, to which Vasara shook her head.

"In all honesty, I'm not skilled enough. You could ask her to make it for you. She can have full access to the forge and all of my materials, too," she had trailed off, looking expectantly at Aeri, who pondered this for a moment.

"I'd be more than happy to make something for you, Maara, but, I could also teach you, Vasara, how to craft lightweight armor like mine, that is, if you want me to," she had finished hastily.

Vasara had looked like she couldn't believe it. "Would you really?"

"Of course."

"Then I accept. When can we begin?" And just like that, Aeri was training both of Haku's sisters, one with a blade, and one with a hammer. Now, she crouched on the rocks, holding her spear above her head as she waited for a fish to swim within range.

Shade lazily opened one eye and watched her as she bit her lip in anticipation, affection for his rider warming his chest. Suddenly a distant roar caught his attention, and his head shot up, ears perked.

"What is it, bud?"

But he was already on his feet, running towards the sound. _That roar was far too loud, deep, and frustrated to be a Horrible Horror. _Crashing through the undergrowth, he finally ended up in a seemingly empty meadow.

Shade sniffed around the clearing. He knew he had heard something, and he also knew with certainty that there was another dragon nearby. The grass was trampled, and he could see the remains of an old kill near the edge of the forest. _It had to be at least two weeks old. _Looking up, he could see that the tops of some of the trees had been broken off, as though something large had crashed through them.

A twig snapped and he whipped around just in time to see a red blur barreling towards him, smashing into him. They tumbled end over end, clawing at each other, before Shade finally managed to pin the other dragon down and got a good look at it. It seemed like a small version of a Monstrous Nightmare, not quite his size, but before he could ask it anything it burst into flames, writhing uncontrollably. Refusing to let it go despite the uncomfortable heat, Shade pressed his claws against its throat.

"Stop, or I will kill you."

The dragon froze, seeming to consider his words. Finally it extinguished itself. "Let me go," it snarled.

"Hmm…" Shade pretended to consider, before raising an eyebrow. "I don't think so. Why did you attack me?"

"You're a strange dragon sniffing around my home. You _radiate _danger. My options were to run, or to strike first."

"I _radiate _danger. What does that even mean?"

"I don't know! If you're not going to kill me, can you just leave? This is _my _home, I was here first."

"Do you promise you won't try to attack me again? I'll just pin you again, but next time, I don't think I'll be as nice about it."

"Ugh. Whatever."

Shade stepped off of the other dragon and it immediately rolled to its feet, one paw rubbing its neck where his claws had been pressing. "You're not from around here, are you?" it asked, and Shade's eyebrow lifted again.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, for starters, I've never seen you before."

"Well, I've never seen _you _before," he countered. "What's your name?"

"I don't have one," the dragon ground out. "I suppose you do?"

"Yes. I'm Shade. Nice to meet you," he said, a little sarcastically, looking over the other dragon. "What kind of dragon are you?"

It lifted itself up. "I'm a _Grimler_," it said proudly.

"I thought Grimlers were supposed to be bigger."

It looked offended. "Well, _someday _I'll be bigger! Stop giving me a hard time!"

_What? _"You're a kid!"

"You don't have to act all smug about it."

"I'm not-" Shade shook his head, then started sniffing at the other dragon. "_And _you're a girl. The most fun combination of all."

"And _you're _rude. A bully _and_ a jerk, looks like. Which is the worse combination, again?"

Shade couldn't help but laugh. "You remind me of my sister." The words slipped out before he could stop them, but the other dragon didn't seem to notice his discomfort.

"There are _more _of you?" she asked. "Great. What kind of dragon are you, anyways?"

"I'm a Night Fury."

"Never heard of you."

"I'm not offended."

"Darn. I'll have to try harder."

He laughed again. "Look, _you _attacked _me. _You said this is your home. Why here? On the humans' island? Don't you all have an island somewhere nearby?"

"Well, "we all" live back at the nest, but I can't go back."

"Why not?" Shade was curious.

She lifted up her left wing and he saw that the membrane was badly torn in several places. He couldn't help but wince.

"Last raid, something attacked us. I think it was another dragon, but I've never heard of a dragon that shoots explosions like that. Anyways, we got out of there as fast as we could, but some Flashfang accidentally shot off a bunch of spikes, shredding up my wing. I crashed over here, and I've been stuck ever since."

"That's terrible!"

"I know. Say, how did _you _end up here? I've never seen you around the nest… or anywhere. You say you have family, but I don't know of any _Night Furies _flying around these islands." She looked suspicious, and Shade wasn't sure of how much to tell her.

"Well, you see-"

"And what's that on your back?"

"Um…"

"Shade?"

_Uh oh. _The Grimler's pupils turned to slits at the sound of Aeri's voice and she lowered into a defensive crouch, growling. Shade heard Aeri's footsteps nearby, and just as his rider stepped into the clearing, spear in hand, he leapt at the Grimler, knocking her over.

"Aeri! Get out of here!"

Aeri looked shocked to see him wrestling with a wild dragon, but instead of running away, she yelled at him.

"Shade! It's injured!"

Shade currently had the Grimler pinned again, but she was struggling even harder than she had before. "Why is it talking to you?" she hissed.

"_It _is my human," he grunted as she kicked him in the stomach.

"You have a _human?_" she seemed startled, and momentarily stopped struggling.

"Yes. Are you going to quit fighting? She won't hurt you. She might even be able to help you with your wing," he said trying to persuade her. Aeri had dropped her spear and was slowly approaching, so he growled at her, trying to make her wait. Frowning, she stopped, watching as the two dragons communicated.

"Why should I believe you? You're nothing more than a _pet_ to those savage creatures," the Grimler snarled.

"If I were feeling less patient I would kill you for suggesting such a thing. Do I look like I'm _anybody's _pet?"

She appeared to consider his words. "Not really. I guess. I don't know. What I _do _know is that you're a jerk and you and your human should leave me alone."

Shade heard the defeat in her words and immediately released her, stepping off of her and placing himself between her and Aeri. Slowly she rolled to her feet, shaking her head, and Shade was stricken by the realization that he had been fighting a _kid. _She wasn't much of a challenge, but he felt bad that he'd had to use force on her at all.

"I'm sorry," he started, but she growled.

"Just leave me alone," she snapped, turning her back and limping away.

"Hey, bud, what's going on?" Aeri had appeared at his side, but he was still frowning at the Grimler's back, taking in her shredded wing.

"I said leave!" the Grimler shouted, back still turned as she curled up in the grass. "Before I change my mind and eat you both."

Shade saw right through her bravado. She knew she couldn't hope to take him in a fight, and, from the sound of it, she was hungry. He still felt bad. After all, it was sort of his fault that she was in this position in the first place. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He crouched, gesturing to Aeri that she should get on his shoulders.

"Are we just going to leave it here?" his rider whispered to him as she leapt up to the saddle, snatching her spear out of the grass.

"I can hear her!" the Grimler called. "And yes, you are. Good-bye."

Turning, Shade darted from the clearing, narrowly avoiding trees as he sprinted back to where they had been fishing earlier. Aeri's basket was still there, full of fish. He rumbled at his rider, motioning at the basket with his head. It took her a moment before she realized what he wanted, and a smile spread on her face. "I gotcha."

A few minutes later they were back in the clearing. The Grimler hadn't moved, but turned her head and hissed. "What don't you understand about-" she trailed off as the smell of fish wafted towards her.

Aeri hopped off of Shade's back, the large basket on her back. "Hey," she said quietly. "I'm not going to hurt you. We brought you some food," she gestured back to the basket, dropping her spear into the grass.

The Grimler scowled, but didn't move. Shade stayed a few steps behind his rider as she walked slowly towards the injured dragon, who looked suspiciously between the two of them.

When she was a few yards away, Aeri dropped the basket and pushed it over, sending a pile of fish sliding out. "Hey… girl," she ascertained quickly. "Come on, it's all good. No eels, I promise."

"No eels?" The Grimler looked surprised.

"She knows all about dragons. Not just because of me. Where we come from, dragons and humans live in peace."

The other dragon scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

"But it's true," Shade persisted. "You can trust us. I'm sorry I tackled you earlier, and all that. We won't hurt you any more. Like I said, she might even be able to help your wing."

The Grimler looked sad. "I don't think so. It's broken pretty bad, and all shredded up, and the poison from the spikes spread through the membrane pretty fast. It hurts."

"Well, at least let her look at it. She can help with the pain, I know that."

She pondered this, and Shade and Aeri waited patiently. Finally she got to her feet, sending them both a warning glance, before slowly coming forward. Keeping her eyes on them, she hesitantly grabbed the fish closest to her and ate it.

"I promise we didn't poison them. Go on, eat."

Finally, she nodded, and quickly began devouring the rest, her hunger betraying her. When she finished, her pupils were wide, and she looked curious. Slowly, Aeri held up her hand and walked forward, Shade looking on vigilantly.

"What is she doing?"

"Well, she fed you, and she's going to help with your wing, so just let her bond with you."

"_Bond with me?!_" she hissed, and Aeri paused, not lowering her arm.

"Yes," Shade said patiently. "Just trust us. Humans aren't actually so bad, once you get past the rock-throwers." _Well, most humans, _he thought, thinking of the pirates that had attacked him and Aeri.

Shade was pleasantly surprised that the Grimler sat completely still as Aeri approached her. She didn't even growl as Aeri's hand hovered inches away from her face.

"Well?" she muttered. "Is she gonna touch me or what?"

"Put your nose in her palm."

"Why?"

"She trusts you not to eat her hand or light yourself on fire, so show her that you trust she won't attack you."

"Fine."

The Grimler pressed her nose into Aeri's hand, and once again looked surprised as Aeri gave her a wide smile.

"Why is she smiling?"

"She's pleased to meet you."

"Oh. Uh, nice to meet you too?" Aeri seemed to understand, as usual, and laughed.

"I'm Aeri," she introduced herself. "Bud, does she have a name?" she asked, looking back at Shade, who shook his head.

"Hmm. Do you mind if I give you a name? Humans are funny that way," Aeri laughed at the dragon's bewildered expression. "We always have to name things."

The Grimler seemed to think about it, before nodding. "I guess I need a name if I'm going to be a pet."

Shade would have been irritated if she hadn't been smiling slightly when she said it.

"Hmm…" Aeri was thinking, slowly sliding her hand around the Grimler's face to rub her neck. Pleasantly surprised, the dragon purred, and Shade's rider laughed, scratching the suddenly docile dragon under her chin.

"I think I'm starting to like your human," she hummed at Shade, who gave her a toothless smile in return.

"Where are your teeth?!" she asked, shocked, and his smile turned toothy once again.

Opening his mouth, he retracted his teeth, and the Grimler looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"How about… Mika?" Aeri interrupted their exchange, and the Grimler looked back and forth between Shade and his human.

"I guess that works," she said slowly. "Mika. _Meeeeekaaaaa_." She nodded at Aeri. "It'll do."

"I'm quite pleased to make your acquaintance, Mika," Aeri announced, scratching behind the Grimler's horns. Mika groaned, rolling over onto her back so that Aeri could scratch her sides.

"I could get used to this," she sighed.

"How old are you?" Shade finally asked, and she tilted her head to the side.

"Thirteen." _So young. _Aeri gave Mika a pat on her side and turned back to pick up the basket.

"Do you have siblings?"

"I had a brother and a sister," she said sadly, rolling back over to get to her feet.

"What happened to them?"

"Well, my brother was shot down in a raid, and my sister was… she was eaten."

_Oh, no. That meant… _"By who?" Shade forced himself to ask, dreading the answer.

"By the Queen."

* * *

_**GASP! **_**Review! (And follow!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Friday, friends! **

**Vvarden: It won at the Golden Globes, so let's hope for another! As far as Shade goes, it would appear that leadership comes naturally to him, as well as Aeri. They might run from it, but they can't deny who they are, at least, not forever.**

**Harkonnen28: I read your review while I was at the grocery store last night and it made my day. As you pointed out, many more people read than review, which may or may not be a good thing. (I don't know what I would do with thousands of reviews haha.) But I appreciate you taking the time to comment thoughtfully, it's always a pleasure to read what you excellent people have to say, and I hope that I can continue to provide at least some entertainment for you in the future. :)**

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Vasara wiped her brow with the back of her hand. She had been in the forge since early that morning, working hard on a chest plate for one of the village men.

"Ready?"

"For our flight?" _Oh. _Turning, the smith saw Rádgatá leaning against the counter, arms loosely crossed. Vasara found that she wasn't feeling so bold as she had when she'd announced in front of the entire village that she'd like to fly on the dragon as well as Maara.

"Well, um, you see, I've got this plate to finish, and then, um, I have to, ah…"

Rádgatá grinned, and Vasara knew with a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to be able to make any more excuses. The taller woman walked over and paused, "May I?" before lifting the heavy metal plate off the workbench, carefully inspecting it. Vasara resisted the urge to snatch it away from her.

"It needs more work—" she started, but was cut off.

"Nonsense. Maara said you've been here since dawn, and it's in excellent condition. I couldn't have done a better job myself."

Vasara couldn't help but smile slightly at the praise. "Well, it's a heavier material, and you know I work better with things that can handle a few blows from my hammer."

"In any case, it's great, and you should at least take a break. Come on," Rádgatá urged. "He's been waiting _ages _for this." Peering around the taller woman, Vasara spied Dreki up the street, happily chasing and being chased by a small cluster of children. Rádgatá whistled and the dragon immediately looked up in their direction before bounding over, the kids not far behind.

"Vasara is trying to get out of the flight she promised us, bud," she informed her dragon, whose eyes widened in mock surprise. "Think you can convince her?"

Rather than respond, the dragon inched closer to Vasara, head low and ears back, with wide eyes and a pathetically adorable expression on his face.

"Your tricks won't work on me, dragon," Vasara said without much strength, unable to look away.

Dreki whined softly, and the children who had gathered around behind him squealed with delight.

"He's so cute, Vasara!" one little boy cried out.

"How can you say no to that face?" an older girl asked, one hand on her hip.

"Yeah, how can you?" Rádgatá repeated, smiling devilishly. For a moment, Vasara felt she understood why Haku couldn't seem to spend enough time with this woman.

"Don't you have training to do with Maara or Haku?" she asked in a last-ditch effort to escape.

Rádgatá's smile didn't waver. "Nope. Today is all for you. Come on, I never figured you to be a chicken," she goaded, and Vasara rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a chicken, I just don't have a death wish."

"Do I look dead to you? Does Maara look dead to you?"

"When she comes home after training for three hours, yes."

It was Rádgatá's turn to roll her eyes. "Come on. Just one little flight. We promise not to do anything _too _crazy." With that, she reached out and grabbed Vasara's hand, pulling her behind her out of the shade of the forge. Dreki bounced around them eagerly, a big toothless grin on his face.

"Can we come too, _Missti Einn?_" one of the boys called out, and Rádgatá paused, turning back to look at him without releasing Vasara's hand.

"If you ask your parents and they say it's okay, I'll take you all flying sometime. Deal?"

"Deal!" Immediately the children ran off, shrieking and laughing. The black dragon looked after them fondly, before lowering himself to the ground and gazing at Vasara expectantly.

Rádgatá gently pulled Vasara closer to him, finally letting go of her hand. "Ladies first," she grinned, and Vasara looked down at her long skirt dubiously. She was wearing leggings underneath, but still…

"Can we go back to the house first?"

"Of course."

Once there, Vasara snuck into Maara's room, hoping her sister wouldn't mind her borrowing some clothes. Her younger sister was a bit shorter and slimmer, but her baggy pants happened to fit Vasara perfectly, as did an old tunic of Haku's.

Throwing on her boots, she shivered with nervous anticipation as she ran down the stairs, reflecting for a moment on how different life was when her father wasn't around. At the moment he was being watched by Elama at her mother's house, allowing Vasara, Maara, and Haku the freedom to resume their lives. It was a good thing, too, because Rádgatá was rapidly filling up all of their free time with her lessons and adventures. _Speaking of __R__á__dgat__á… _Vasara threw open the front door, nearly colliding with Maara.

"Maara!"

"Are those my pants?"

"I just need to borrow them for a while…"

"Since when do you wear pants?"

"Since now?"

"Oh?"

Vasara sighed. "Did you see Rádgatá outside?"

"Yes… is _that _why you need my pants?"

"Maybe?"

Maara squealed, not unlike the children that had played with Dreki earlier. "Oh, flying is the best, Vasara!"

"Yeah, so I've been told. Look, is she still out there or not?"

"Yeah, _Haku _is talking to her."

"Surprise, surprise," Vasara rolled her eyes, though she couldn't suppress her smile. "Okay, well I better get this over with. See you, Maara." Blinking at the bright midday sun, she closed the front door behind her, taking in the sight of Rádgatá grinning, one hand on Haku's shoulder, and her brother laughing as though he hadn't a care in the world.

Rádgatá made him happy, happier than Vasara had ever seen him. He seemed less afraid of taking over the chiefdom, less afraid of messing up, and more interested in living life to the fullest. _She does that for us all_, Vasara realized, and it humbled her. How had she ever not liked the woman?

A rumbling caught her attention and she looked over to see Dreki lounging in the shade, his bright blue eyes looking both curious and amused. She waved at him, then glanced back to where her brother and Rádgatá stood, now looking in her direction.

"Is that my tunic?" she heard Haku ask.

"Uh…"

"You ready?" the auburn-haired woman called, saving her from having to answer. As Rádgatá strode away from Haku without a backwards glance, Vasara saw how he looked after her, his gaze almost longing. _Oh boy._

"As ready as I'll ever be," she grumbled half-heartedly, before she felt something nudging her back and turned to see Dreki playfully crouching behind her.

Rádgatá came over and swung herself into the saddle, holding out one hand. "Let's go, then!"

Suddenly nervous again, Vasara slowly took her hand, squeaking in surprise when the other woman practically lifted her off the ground to straddle the dragon's shoulders. Immediately she wrapped her arms around Rádgatá's waist, looking anxiously over at her brother, who looked immensely entertained.

"All right, Vasara, we're going to do this nice and easy!" Haku gave her a cheerful wave, stepping back as Rádgatá told her to hold on. She felt Dreki rumbling beneath her as he crouched and spread his wings, before the entire world seemed to warp as he leapt skywards.

"_OH. MY. GODS!_" she screeched as they gained altitude, the wind roaring in her ears. She felt Rádgatá's torso shake with laughter within her desperate embrace, but was too terrified to be irritated.

By the time the black dragon leveled out, though, she was looking out over the island, jaw slack with awe. "Rádgatá… this is amazing!" she called out.

"See what you've been missing?"

"I never knew…"

When they landed about an hour later, Vasara couldn't contain her joy. Haku and Maara were waiting there, sitting on the deck stairs eating from the large bowl of fruit between them.

"How was it, Vasara?" Maara asked as she skipped over, followed by their older brother, who held out his arms to help her down. She welcomed the assistance, her knees nearly giving out as she returned to the ground, before Maara was upon her. Excited, the two sisters compared flight stories, each going to the bowl and taking out the biggest, ripest pieces to feed to Dreki.

Aeri accepted Haku's outstretched hand, though she didn't need it as she slid off of Shade's shoulders. Without waiting, her dragon followed Vasara and Maara, obviously ready for something sweet to eat, leaving her with him.

"I've never seen her so animated," Haku said, gesturing towards Vasara.

"He tends to have that effect on people," Aeri smiled, referring to Shade.

"I'm not so sure it's just him," he replied, and her smile faded a bit as she took in the implications of his words. But there wasn't time to brood for long, as there were things to be done, namely, getting Shade a real meal. After Vasara was finished hugging them, the pair left the three siblings to go fishing on the far side of the island, stopping in the meadow to grab Aeri's spear and basket, before heading to the beach.

* * *

Another two weeks passed, Aeri dividing her time between Haku's sisters, Shade, and Mika, who had quickly become accustomed to Aeri's presence, and even seemed to perk up when she and Shade would come by with a basket of fish every couple of days. Thanks to Vahna, Aeri had figured out which plants growing on the island would make a suitable salve to help with the pain in Mika's wing, which the young Grimler patiently allowed her to spread on the shredded, poisoned membrane. It was increasingly apparent that Mika would probably never fly again, which she was remarkably calm about. _If only they were on Berk, _Shade found himself thinking. _Hiccup and Gobber would probably think of some way to get her back into the sky._

Shade hadn't been able to shake his growing worry of the existence of a Queen nearby. _What should they do? _He and Aeri had been expecting something like that, after all, why else would the dragons make such coordinated attacks on the humans' village? Even so, it was an unpleasant reality to finally acknowledge. Obviously, he and Aeri were going to have to do something about the Queen, and "do something about" translated directly to "defeat or kill", which in itself didn't necessarily bother Shade, but how were they supposed to accomplish that? They had their fathers' success to look back on and analyze, but they couldn't expect the coming battle to be exactly like the one that had taken place more than twenty-five years before.

He wished he could actually speak to Aeri about it, but even if he could, he would still hesitate to interrupt her gradual acclimation into the village. Shade had gone back there again a few days ago, following closely behind Aeri early in the morning with Vasara and Maara to the forge, which he lounged outside of as the people of Heimme slowly came out of their homes for the day.

He'd waited for the three women to finish whatever they were working on, before they all came out together, waving at the curious crowd that had gathered at the sight of the black dragon in their midst. Aeri and he had promptly taken Maara into the forest for another training session, but were privately pleased that the older villagers had not been openly hostile or cold towards them.

Maara was really progressing. In less than a month she was already able to hold her wooden sword up for several hours at a time, although she still couldn't land a blow on Aeri, who danced around the younger girl's increasingly quick strikes.

One day, after a particularly rousing training session and refreshing flight, Aeri and Shade had dropped Maara off behind her house, but instead of heading inside, the girl had turned and asked, "Where do you go when you aren't here?"

"Well, we live up in a meadow at the base of the mountain, so we go back there most of the time."

"Surely you do other things besides that, though."

"Actually… we do. Would you like to come with us? We're going to go fishing on the other side of the island."

Shade wondered what Aeri was about. They _were _going fishing, but then they were going to the meadow to see Mika. While the Grimler had become very friendly towards Aeri, he was unsure as to how she would react to another human. At his questioning glance, Aeri had nodded. _She knew what she was doing. _

"I'd love to!" Maara dropped the wooden swords on the deck, running back over to clamber up behind Aeri on his back.

Later, after they had a basket full of fish, Aeri gestured to Maara, who was lounging with her feet in the water in nothing but her underwear, soaking up the sun, knowing that no one would see her indecency.

"Is it time to go back?"

"Not quite," and, her interest piqued, the younger girl quickly threw her clothes back on, once again taking Aeri's hand to be pulled into the saddle.

Shade took his time walking them through the forest, and when they were close he called out. "Mika? Mika!"

Caught off guard by his rumbling, Maara asked Aeri, "What is he saying?"

"I believe he is announcing us."

"Shade?"

Mika's voice drifted through the trees, and Maara stilled, hearing the sound. "Is that another…" she trailed off, filling with excitement.

And then they were in the clearing.

"Hi, Shade," Mika said, glancing over at him as he walked out of the trees before resting her head back on her front paws. "Who's your friend?"

Relieved that she wasn't going to freak out at the sight of another human, Shade introduced Maara as she and Aeri slid off his shoulders.

"Hi, Mika," Aeri called over, and the Grimler rumbled in return. "This is Maara. Maara, this is Mika."

"A Grimler?" Maara sounded nervous, and Shade looked over at her curiously.

"She's a young dragon, maybe in her early teens. She can't fly anymore. I think her wing was hurt in the last attack, and she's been here since then, avoiding us," Aeri explained, hoping to get Maara to relax.

Mika seemed to sense Maara's slight anxiety and rose, curious. Aeri gently held the girl in place as the Grimler approached, sniffing the air. Quietly, Aeri reached down to where she had dropped the basket and pulled out a fish, handing it to Maara, who looked alarmed.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well, you should probably give it to her, unless you're planning on eating it yourself," Aeri replied. Shade laughed, the rumbling distracting Maara, who turned to glare at him. But when she turned back around, Mika was right in front of her, sitting on her haunches, waiting.

"Um…" Haku's sister held out the fish.

Mika glanced at Shade. "Do I just take it from her?"

"Let her toss it to you. Your teeth don't retract, and I don't think she'd appreciate losing her hand." The Grimler snorted, and obligingly opened her mouth.

"Do I let her take it from me?" Maara asked Aeri nervously.

"Toss it to her. She probably doesn't want to accidentally bite you. Her teeth don't retract like a Night Fury's."

Shade couldn't help but smile. He and Aeri were basically on the same wavelength, all the time.

Swallowing her fear, Maara tossed the fish at Mika, who snatched it out of the air, swallowing it in one bite, before licking her lips.

"Um, did you like it?" Maara asked Mika awkwardly. The Grimler nodded, leaning in closer. "Should I give her another fish?" she looked to Aeri, who smiled encouragingly.

"If you want. But I think _she _wants you to pet her."

Gulping, Maara slowly extended her hand, and waited.

"I personally find it funny that you barely hesitated to pet a Night Fury, the fiercest dragon my people know of, but you're afraid of a Grimler that isn't even fully grown yet."

"Hey!" Mika said, affronted. "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't eat whoever I want!"

Shade cracked up at that. "She has a point, Mika," and the Grimler turned to glare at him.

Maara looked a little offended, too. "Well _my _people never had to deal with Night Furies, so Grimlers are the scariest things we can imagine."

"You're right," Aeri said, apologizing. "I'm sorry. But she won't hurt you. She even waited for you to give her the fish. Shade generally just takes it if he feels like you've kept him waiting for too long."

Squaring her shoulders, Maara raised her hand again. "Mika, would you mind if I touched you?"

The Grimler seemed surprised that Maara was even asking, but nodded, lowering her face to look the girl in the eye. Hesitantly, Haku's sister reached out and gently rested her hand on Mika's nose. The red dragon immediately began to purr, pleasantly surprising Maara.

"She likes you," Aeri told her, and with a small smile Maara brought up her other hand to rest on Mika's jaw.

"Well, she's a very beautiful dragon. And very nice, as well. So I like her, too."

"See?" Mika said, gloating. "This is a human with good taste in dragons."

Shade rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the clearing, talking and laughing and enjoying each others' company.

* * *

**Guys, I told myself I wouldn't do it, but… I kind of wrote some Hiccstrid stuff. No dragons, just… Them. Together. _Exploring. _I'll leave it at that, but if any of you have opinions on it, I might be persuaded to post some. Maybe. **

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Monday, friends... I've been doing a lot of writing over this three-day weekend, and I couldn't resist the temptation to post something for you. Five more reviews... come on, you know you wanna find out what happens. ;)**

* * *

One night, a few hours after sunset, Aeri sat with Maara on the steps of the town hall, a long, high-ceilinged structure near the town square.

They were watching the stars, twinkling between the stray lines of smoke rising from the torches. Earlier in the day, Aeri and Maara had trained for four hours without halt. Finally they had simply stopped, breathing hard and looking at each other, before grinning tiredly.

"Good work," Aeri had said between breaths, rolling her right arm. Vahna had taken out the stitches a while back, so she only felt some occasional soreness beneath the pink scar.

"Thanks," Maara replied, leaning on her wooden sword.

"I think this is probably a good stopping point, don't you?"

"Definitely."

They wandered over to where Shade and Mika were lounging in the shade, clearly communicating about something amusing.

"What are you two laughing about?"

Shade just shrugged, and Aeri could only smile, wishing once again she could speak to her dragon.

The two women sat down, each leaning against a dragon, sipping out of their water pouches and discussing their progress.

"Maybe we could get your measurements for a real sword tomorrow," Aeri said casually, watching the younger woman's face light up.

"And then we could practice in real armor!"

"Precisely."

Suddenly, the two dragons stiffened, eyes alert.

"What is—"

Haku pushed his way into the clearing, looking pleased. "I bet you didn't hear me coming until just now."

"True. You've gotten a lot quieter," Aeri commented.

"I like to think so," he puffed out his chest, feigning pride, making Maara giggle.

"Come sit down, Haku," Maara said, and nodding, he walked over to sit next to Aeri, as their weapons were piled next to Maara at Mika's side.

Aeri ignored the odd feeling that rose in her chest when he sank down inches away from her. "I was just saying that it might be time for Maara to get a real sword," she said quickly, taking a gulp of her water.

"Oh really? Well, you've been practicing hard. I guess you've earned it," Haku grinned at his little sister, who beamed back at him.

For a while they sat and chatted, before Haku mentioned that the reason he had come out to them was that the village was having a feast later, and that they ought to get back to get cleaned up.

"What, we aren't clean enough for your feast?" Aeri had asked, pretending to be outraged, and Haku snorted as he got to his feet.

"You're so dusty and sweaty that I didn't even recognize you when I got here," he laughed, dodging the empty water pouch Aeri chucked at his head.

Bidding Mika farewell, Haku and Maara headed back to the village, while Aeri and Shade flew back to their camp. Once there, she yanked off her boots, tossed aside her sticky tunic and pants, and sank into the small pool at the edge of the forest. The cool water felt excellent after being in the sun for so long, and she took her time cleaning herself off.

Afterwards, she debated whether or not to put on her armor, and decided against it, opting for a clean short-sleeved shirt, small skirt, and leggings. After all, what were the chances of her being attacked while in the village?

As the sun started to set, she and Shade walked down to the edge of the forest behind Haku's house and waited patiently for Maara and Haku to come out.

Inside, Haku was laughing as his sister asked him for the fifth time what she should wear. "How am I supposed to know?" he asked.

"I don't know! You don't have _any _opinion? You can't tell me you don't have a preference between blue and green," she said.

An image of sparkling green eyes flashed in his mind and quickly he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image.

"What?" Maara asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. You're right. Green is better."

"See? How hard was that?" she asked over her shoulder as she ran back up the stairs.

_Too hard. _"Vasara would never take this long!" he yelled up after her.

"Too bad!"

Smiling, he walked over to the front door and pulled it open. Outside, silhouetted against the setting sun, he could see Rádgatá leaning against the railing of the deck, facing outwards toward the village.

For a moment he watched her there, her hair shifting in the breeze.

"Is Maara almost ready?"

"She needed help choosing an outfit."

Rádgatá turned, smiling with one eyebrow raised. "And you helped her?"

"I chose the color."

"Oh?"

"My favorite color," he said, approaching her. "Green."

Her smile seemed to fade as a strange expression crossed her face, and Haku wondered if he had crossed a line. But before he could apologize, Maara burst out the door.

"Ready!" Seemingly oblivious to the tension between them, his sister jumped down the stairs. "Dreki?" A rumble sounded from the side of the house, before the black dragon bounded around to happily meet Maara, who laughed as he spun in a circle.

Haku glanced back to Rádgatá, but she was already following his sister down the stairs, not looking at him, and his heart sank a little. _No, _he thought. _Focus. _

The village had all gathered in the hall for the feast, and the merriment was well underway by the time the four of them arrived.

Numerous cries of "Haku!" "Maara!" and "_Missti Einn!_" echoed throughout the large space, and immediately a group of children materialized from the crowd to greet Dreki, who looked pleased to see them.

Rádgatá and Maara were quickly swept away by a group of eager young men, while Haku was absorbed into the crowd, catching up with various people, and when the music started up, he was pulled onto the floor by a smiling young woman. As the song progressed and they circled the room, switching partners, Haku caught sight of both of his sisters, faces lit with laughter as they danced with some of the young men of the village. His heart was warmed by the sight. It had been a long time since he had seen them look so carefree, and he truly regretted that. Their father was now permanently with Elama, who had generously offered to care for him with her mother and her aunts in their home, which was a huge relief for Haku and his sisters, who had been slowly wearing down from the strain of having to constantly watch over and care for their invalid parent. Especially when that parent had only ever had time and affection for their oldest sister, who was gone. It meant they were free to pursue their interests as they wished, without always leaving one behind to care for their non-responsive father.

_Speaking of interests… _Haku's gaze swept over the crowded room, seeking what he knew he should not be looking for. Finally, a glimpse of auburn hair flashed within the throng of dancers, but before he could take a better look, something grabbed onto his arm. Startled, he looked down. _Great. _His newest dance partner was Ajaa, and she looked far more pleased to see him than he was to see her.

"Hello, Haku," she cooed as they followed the steps of the dance.

"Hello, Ajaa," he said politely, before glancing out of the corner of his eye to where he had been looking before. _Where was she? _

"I'm down here, Haku," Ajaa's pouty tone brought him back.

"Sorry, Ajaa." She was much closer than was appropriate, and Haku kept inching backwards, until he accidentally stumbled into another man, causing a bit of a disturbance.

"Sorry!" he called out as the unperturbed dancers reorganized themselves. Then he looked up, straight across the room, and there she was, looking right back at him with a joyous expression on her face. _Was she laughing at him? _

Almost as if she read his mind, Rádgatá nodded slightly, before being swept back into the dance.

"Haku! Look at—" Ajaa was cut off as everyone switched partners again, and relieved, Haku continued the circuit, traveling the room.

He ended up next with a rosy-cheeked Vasara, who was wearing her nicest dress. "Haku! This is so much fun!" she called out over the music and noise of the crowd.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he grinned at her, but she seemed to see something over his shoulder, and with a sly smile she spun away to her next partner, leaving Haku with—

"Rádgatá."

"Hello, Haku," she smiled, and their hands and forearms came together as they turned in time with the music. She was tall enough to be a fitting dance partner for him, and it didn't escape his notice.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Finally, Haku said, "I'm sorry I—"

"Don't be sorry," she cut him off, that strange expression in her eyes again, before a small smile crossed her lips and she spun away to the man next to him, who looked delighted to be dancing with her.

Haku suppressed the odd clenching in his gut at the sight of her laughing at another man's jokes, dancing with someone else. _Stop now, before you get too close. _But he didn't want to stop. He didn't want to stay away.

After the dance he looked for her, seeking her out, but try as he might, she had vanished into the crowd.

Aeri snaked her way through the throng, making her way back to the entrance, passing by Shade, who was laying on his back with three children seated on his exposed belly, eating sweets and tossing entire pastries into his open mouth.

His blue gaze followed her, and she could tell he was going to get up, so she held up a hand. "I'm just going outside for some air!"

She ducked through the large doors at the entrance, coming out on the wide outer level of the hall, and walked forward a few steps, when she caught sight of a figure seated on the top of the stairs.

"Maara," she said softly, and the younger woman glanced up at her, looking unhappy.

"What's the matter?" Aeri sat down next to her, leaning back with one hand against the wooden floor.

For a few minutes they sat in silence, gazing up at the stars, twinkling between the stray trails of smoke rising from the torches.

"It's just that… things like this are so much fun, and I enjoy them, but I just don't like the attention. I know that someday I'm going to have to marry one of these boys, I just… don't want to. They're nice and all, but I can't imagine being stuck with a farmer's son, having his children and spending the rest of my life looking after him and them. That's not who I am. I want to be like you, Rádgatá, free to fight and fly and choose my own path."

For a moment, Aeri let Maara's words sink in. "You know, I'm not so free as you think. Where I am from, there were expectations of me as well, just maybe not the same ones that are on you."

"But were you destined to marry someone you barely even like, because women are supposedly not as capable as men?"

"No… Back home it was an honor to become a shield maiden, to be a warrior and never marry…"

"See? That's what I want."

"But there was something different in store for me," Aeri said slowly, not sure of how much to share.

"It couldn't have been so important, if you could just leave. Unless…" Maara turned, wide-eyed to look at Aeri. "You ran away."

Aeri couldn't stop the grimace that crossed her face. "I felt that I had to."

"What could be so bad that you'd leave everything you knew behind?"

Before Aeri could respond, a distant sound echoed through the village, and she sat upright, listening hard over the din of the feast inside.

"What is it?" Maara was looking around at the sky, and for the first time she realized that the wind had died down.

_ROAR! _

Hearts sinking, both women leapt to their feet, sprinting for the doors to the hall. Flinging them wide, Maara screamed over the noise of the crowd.

"_Dragon attack!"_

* * *

**_Oh no! _Stay tuned...**

**PS: If you have any pressing questions, ask me! I'm full of fun secrets that I might be willing to share!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! I want to congratulate my faithful reviewer Vvarden on being #50 and getting a sneak peek of what the future holds for our friends in CCF. **

**I like that you have questions!**

**Vvarden: Yes. All the while Aeri and Shade have been making a home for themselves on Heimme, James has been searching for them. Question is, will he find them? **

**Spartan10007: As you will read, not everything goes according to plan. Don't worry, James isn't out of the picture completely. Have patience!**

**Harkonnen28: It's not weird at all haha, I appreciate your honesty. Hopefully Aeri can redeem herself in your eyes!**

**StormMoonRabbit: As to WTF is going on back on Berk, well… nothing big. Don't worry, we'll get back there eventually, and it will definitely be worth the wait. At least, I think so!**

**darkness surrounds me: Excellent catch! I fixed it ;) Thanks for being so aware, obviously I am not!**

**Now, back to the story. Enjoy…**

* * *

Haku heard his sister's scream, and along with everyone else rushed towards the open doors. Above the shouting, the crying of children could be heard, and outside, Haku could see the glow of fire.

The panic was mounting as the entire crowd frantically pressed towards the door, until a loud roar silenced them all.

"_ENOUGH!_" a voice shouted. Confused, Haku peered over the heads of the people in front of him, to see Rádgatá standing in the doorway, arms raised.

"We can't afford to panic! You five, gather the children and head into the forest. The rest of you, get to your weapons and to the catapults as fast as you can. Do not kill them! I repeat: do not kill any dragons. Drive them away or capture them, but let them live. We'll do our best." She disappeared from view, followed by the dark form of her dragon.

_She wasn't wearing any armor. _And she didn't even have a weapon.

_She could die. _"Do as she says!" Haku shouted, and much more quickly, the people streamed out into the night, where a flock of dragons was just arriving.

He sprinted to his house, shoving the door open and grabbing his bow and quiver before running full speed back to the center of the town, where dragons swarmed overhead, swooping in to catch the madly fleeing livestock and lighting structures on fire.

_Where was she? _he wondered, notching an arrow and letting it fly, hitting a Flashfang in the side of the head as it was about to grab a sheep. Distracted, it looked over to see Haku standing with his bow raised, and immediately rushed towards him with a hiss.

He didn't bother sticking around, running in the direction of the forge. "Maara! Vasara!" he shouted, frantically searching the streets as he ran.

When the forge came into view, he was greeted by the sight of Maara, in her dress, wielding a sword— a _real _sword— as she charged right at a fully-grown Grimler, which for the moment appeared to be distracted by two other villagers.

But even from where Haku stood, he could see the dragon watching his sister out of the corner of its eye. "_MAARA!_" he cried, breaking into a sprint. "_RUN!_"

He was too late.

* * *

Shade flew in and out of the chaotic throng of dragons, trying to reason with them. Most of them seemed confused by his efforts, but many were put off by the human on his back.

"Shade!" he heard Aeri cry, and without hesitation he banked in the direction she was leaning.

_What… _The forge was nearby, and he caught sight of a figure running straight for a large Grimler. _That's Haku. _But the dragon's focus wasn't on the future Chief of Heimme. No, even as Shade roared with all the intensity he could muster, the Grimler pounced on Maara, holding her down with its enormous claws.

She fought, though. With a defiant shout she freed her arm and sank her blade deep into the dragon's leg, causing it to screech in pain. Fearing for Aeri's safety, but knowing that Maara would be killed if he didn't act now, Shade slammed into the Grimler at full speed, feeling as Aeri either leapt or was thrown from the saddle.

The two dragons tumbled end over end, Shade clinging to the larger dragon's back with his claws deep in its hide. Snarling, the Grimler rolled, trying to shake him free. Finally he jumped off, leaving deep slashes where he had been holding on.

Furious, the dragon screamed at him. "What's the matter with you?"

"Leave this island and return to your own!"

"And bring nothing back for the Queen? Unlikely!"

"If you don't leave now, and take as many of these dragons with you as you can, I will kill you."

"Ha! I'm sure. You're not so frightening. You can hold on with your little claws and teeth but you're no match for me!" it growled. Other wild dragons, attracted by the exchange, approached, some curious, others looking malevolent.

Glancing around to make sure no humans were within range, Shade simply opened his mouth.

"What are you doing?" the Grimler asked roughly, hearing the building whistle.

Shade rolled his eyes, before releasing a medium-strength blast at the other dragon's chest. Unprepared, it was thrown backwards, crashing into the side of a house.

"Anyone else?" he asked the gathered dragons, who all backed up quickly and took off.

He turned to see Aeri kneeling over a still form, Haku dropping to his knees next to her. _Oh, no. _

In seconds he was at his rider's side, looking down at Maara's tear-stained face. A red slash crossed her torso, blood saturating her dress.

Haku was shouting, "Hang on, Maara, just hang on. I'm here, Rádgatá is here… Look at me!" She obliged, her body shuddering with each breath, and Shade's heart nearly broke.

Aeri turned to him, her eyes betraying her fear. "Can you stop this?"

Shade looked to the sky, swarming with dragons, then back to his rider. Something welled up in him, seeing Maara clinging to Aeri and Haku's hands. Nodding once, he quickly backed up and shot a plasma blast straight into the center of the swirling mass of reptiles, hearing the shrieks of confusion, before leaping skyward.

His entire body seemed to be pulsing with energy as he flew in circles, faster and faster, shooting occasional blasts to contain the confused dragons to one part of the village. The villagers in the catapults launched large rocks at the flock of dragons, hitting a few, unknowingly assisting him in his efforts.

As he hurtled through the night sky, the telltale whistle of his kind echoing through the streets, the wild dragons desperately searched for some sight of him, but could not catch a solid glimpse of his form as he wove through the smoke. When they were all contained, he began to fire again, shooting plasma blasts to drive them all away from the village, not allowing any to escape from the sides. _Just like herding sheep. _

It took a while, but Shade finally managed to send them off, making sure that he wasn't seen. He wanted them to be confused and even afraid, if that's what it took to get them away.

When he was certain the flock of dragons wasn't going to turn back, he returned to the village, looking for some sign of Aeri amidst the smoke and debris. She, Haku, and Maara weren't where he had left them, so he began sniffing the air at the spot, filtering out the smells of fire and dragons to pick up her trail. He passed by villagers struggling to contain what he assumed to be a Flashfang, and paused, unsure of whether or not he should interfere.

It caught sight of him, and hissed loudly, causing the humans to leap back in alarm, though they didn't let go of the ropes binding the green dragon.

"What are you?" it asked angrily. "Why do you help these insignificant pests?"

"I'm not from here," he said simply. "But it's either helping them or helping your Queen, and that's not something I'm interested in doing."

"So you'd turn away from your own kind?" it snarled.

"Never! Do you really think you're better off under the Queen's tyranny? Do you really want to spend your entire life in servitude? I'm looking for a way to stop her, and I'm going to need help."

"Look somewhere else! Do you see what these humans are doing to me? My wing is _broken!_" Growling, it tried to get to its feet, thrashing around and lifting its tail to fire spikes at the villagers.

"_Stop_."

It stopped, tail raised, and turned to look at him. "What _are _you?" it asked again.

"I'm a friend. You have to trust me. The humans won't hurt you. They'll even help with your wing."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" its voice cracked with desperation, and Shade took pity on it. Walking forward, he gestured to the humans to let go of the ropes.

"You want us to _let it go?_" they asked incredulously.

He nodded.

"Do it," a familiar voice called out from behind Shade, and he turned with relief to see Aeri striding towards them. Her face was grim, and her clothes were bloodstained, but she didn't seem distressed, which Shade hoped meant that Maara was going to be okay.

"_Missti Einn,_ are you sure? You said to capture them," one man argued.

"I did. But where is this dragon going to go? Look at her wing." Sighing, the villagers obliged, looking at the Flashfang's broken wing, before tossing the ropes to the ground. Immediately the dragon leapt to its feet, snarling, but Shade stepped forward.

"They let you go," he said.

"And what am I supposed to do now? I'm stuck here!"

"I guess you'll just have to stay with me."

"That's the last thing I want to do!"

"What's the first?"

"I… I want to see my mate."

"Your mate?"

"Yes, my mate. He was here tonight, and he probably thinks I'm dead now, thanks to _you._"

"Then I guess we better get you back into flying shape as soon as possible."

"You— wait, what?"

"I said, we better get your wing fixed so you can get back sooner."

The Flashfang didn't know what to say. "Let me help you with those ropes," he continued. "May I?"

She nodded slowly, and he came around next to her, gently cutting the ropes with his claws until she finally shook the last one off her shoulder and stepped out of the pile around her feet.

"Do you have a name?" Shade asked.

"I… no."

"Well, we can worry about that later. This is my human, Aeri. She can help with your wing."

Aeri was thanking the villagers, and as they walked away shaking their heads she approached the two dragons.

"Hey, bud," she said, and Shade went to her, allowing her to press her forehead against his. He sensed she needed strength. Finally they parted, both looking back to the stunned Flashfang.

"_Your human,_ you said?"

Shade nodded as Aeri lifted a hand and stepped closer. "Hey there, girl. Looks like your wing is a little busted up. You think you could let me take a closer look at it?"

"I guess I have no choice," the Flashfang said, and he nodded again.

"Glad you're catching on."

Slowly, Aeri came up next to the dragon and softly rested her hand against her hide, before sliding it up to the base of her wing.

"Can you extend it at all?"

Surprised, the Flashfang did as she asked, her curiosity growing.

Finally, Aeri stepped back. "It's just a fracture, looks a lot worse than it is. If you come with me, I can put a splint on it so that it heals properly, and you'll be able to fly again before you know it."

"Is she really going to help me?"

"Why would she lie?"

"Humans can't be trusted."

"Can you trust me?"

"I shouldn't. You're basically one of them."

"That could be considered insulting. Fortunately for you, I don't mind humans, so I won't take offense."

"I can't tell if you're trustworthy or just crazy."

"Maybe both?"

"Is she going to follow us, bud?" Aeri interjected, and Shade nodded at her.

"Well then! Let's go to the forge, it's not far."

As the three of them walked, they passed by humans running back and forth, putting out fires, all of them turning to stare at the woman flanked by two dragons.

"I feel like they want to kill me," the Flashfang admitted, looking around warily.

"They're just not used to seeing dragons in their midst."

"What about you?"

"I'm the only one of my kind around here, so I'm a little different." _The only one of my kind. _For the first time, Shade had some inkling of how his father must have felt for years, unsure of whether or not he would ever see another Night Fury again. He resisted the sadness that threatened him, forcing himself to focus on the present as the Flashfang responded.

"_Different. _That sums it up." _This dragon and Mika would probably get along very well_.

Once at the forge, Aeri quickly got to work constructing a wooden frame. A she labored, she told Shade that Haku had carried Maara back to their home while she had gone in search of Vahna and the twins. They were all in the old chief's house now, and Aeri hadn't wanted to intrude, so she had quietly left to return to the fighting and fixing.

Finally she stood back, wiping her forearm across her brow. Her clothes were filthy and torn, but she was just thankful to be unharmed. _Unlike Maara… _Shaking her head, Aeri looked over her work. The splint had a rudimentary hinge so that it could bend naturally with the wing it was attached to, with a wide strap around the dragon's belly to hold it in place.

"Using all my supplies to build accessories for dragons?"

"Hello, Vasara."

The short smith and the Flashfang were eyeing each other warily.

"Never imagined I'd see the day when _two _dragons would be sitting in my stall, _with me._"

"I like to think of myself as a visionary," Aeri joked, and Vasara cracked a tired smile.

"Haku was looking for you."

"How's Maara?"

"She'll be alright, thanks to you. She's mostly just shaken up, but I think you've gotten to her. Vahna said she had to stay in bed but as soon as we got her chest patched up she wanted to come right back out and keep doing… whatever she thought she was doing."

"I've gotten to her?"

"I never knew she was a fighter. Lively, yes, but gutsy? I honestly always thought she was a bit lightheaded, in the best possible way, but she proved me wrong tonight. You both did." Vasara shrugged, and Aeri noticed that the other woman's clothes were also essentially ruined, a large hammer belted at her hip. Noticing her scrutiny, the smith shrugged again. "Putting out fires and fending off dragons isn't the best for the health of one's wardrobe."

Aeri laughed, and Vasara joined in, before gesturing towards the still-wary Flashfang.

"What are you going to do with this one?"

"I think I might have a plan, but it'll take me a few days to work out the details."

"Well, let me know if there's anything else I can do."

"I definitely will."

"I'll go find Haku and tell him you're here."

"Oh… alright."

Vasara gave her a funny look, before waving and walking away.

Sighing, Aeri turned back to the dragons. "Well, now what should we do?"

Shade looked over at the Flashfang. "You need someplace to stay while your wing heals, and I don't imagine you'll be wanting to spend your time in the village."

"Did you have someplace in mind?" the dragon asked him.

"Bud, do you think we should take her to stay with Mika?" Aeri interjected, and Shade nodded.

"Who is Mika?"

"She's a young Grimler. She also came from your nest, and she also cannot leave."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Besides her attitude?"

"I guess I'll find out for myself, then."

"That you will. Don't worry, you'll probably get along in your distaste for me," Shade laughed.

"Alright, if that's settled between you two, maybe you should walk her over there, Shade," Aeri suggested. "I should probably stay in the village to help out, so if you spend the night over there that's fine."

Shade rumbled and came forward to nuzzle her hair, and she smiled tiredly and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tightly for a moment, then letting him go. "I'll see you soon."

The two dragons left the forge and walked through the streets, alarming a few exhausted humans. It was still dark out, especially once they had left the lights and fires of the village behind. They spoke little, as Shade sensed how overwhelmed and afraid the Flashfang was by the events of the night. After a few hours at a fairly brisk pace, they neared the clearing where Mika stayed, and Shade called out to announce their arrival.

"Mika? It's Shade. I've brought another dragon, she needs a place to stay."

"Took you long enough to get here," her voice filtered through the bushes. "I've been listening to you stomping through the forest for _ages _now, wondering if you were actually going to end up here or just bother me with your excessive racket all night."

Shade and the Flashfang pushed their way into the clearing as she finished her tirade, to see her lounging in the center of the space, yawning.

"You're such a grumpy old dragon," Shade teased her, and she stuck her tongue out.

"Who's this?"

"She doesn't actually have a name, but—"

"Are you from the nest?!" Immediately the Grimler was sitting upright, wide awake, and the Flashfang paused.

"Yes?"

"How did you end up here? And what happened to your wing? And how did you meet Shade?"

_Oh boy, _thought Shade. _This could take all night. _

Back in the village, Haku walked away slowly from his house. He felt like he had aged a lifetime waiting for Vahna and the twins to patch up Maara, waiting to hear whether or not she was going to be okay.

He didn't think he could handle losing another sister, to another dragon. It would be too much to bear.

But he wasn't going to lose her. Not tonight. He hated to think what would have happened if Rádgatá and Dreki hadn't come along when they had. Maara would almost certainly have been killed if not for their interference. He owed them his thanks, if not everything.

"Haku!"

Pulled from his thoughts, he turned tiredly to face Ajaa, who had appeared from gods-knew-where to test his patience.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, I couldn't find you after the dance so…"

Once certain that nothing of importance was going to come out of her mouth, Haku allowed his mind to wander again, remembering the events of the previous evening. It seemed like a lifetime had passed between now and the dance, yet it had only been a few hours. Again the excitement rose in his chest at the thought of dancing with her, her green eyes sparkling with laughter. The woman who had been haunting his thoughts. He couldn't even escape her in his dreams.

"_Haku._"

Blinking, he glanced down, to see Ajaa pouting at him.

"What?"

"You're not paying attention to me."

"Sorry, Ajaa, it's been a long night. Maybe we can catch up some other—"

"Haku!"

_What now? _But when he turned, it was only Vasara, and he couldn't disguise the relief on his face. She noticed it immediately, glancing between him and Ajaa, one eyebrow slightly raised. Coming up next to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You—"

"_Hello,_ Vasara," Ajaa cut in, clearly not wanting to be ignored for a single moment.

"_Hello, _Ajaa," Vasara barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes, before continuing to speak to Haku as though the other woman wasn't even there. "You should get some rest, Haku. You're going to fall asleep on your feet, and we're going to need you tomorrow for cleanup." She gave him a small smile, and he returned it.

"I will, soon, I just need to find—"

"She's in the shop."

"She— oh." He thanked her, then wrapped her in a hug. "Head home and sleep some, 'Sara."

"I will." He waved a hasty farewell to Ajaa, who looked like she wanted to protest, but he didn't give her the chance, leaving her with Vasara, who looked exhausted, but content.

"Who's in the shop, Vasara?"

At Ajaa's sharp tone, Vasara's eyebrow lifted again and she lazily replied, "Who do you think, Ajaa?"

"Hmmph."

"You can't have him."

"_Excuse me?_"

"You heard me." Vasara crossed her arms.

"I think that should be up to Haku to decide, don't you?" Ajaa said snidely, and Vasara resisted the urge to laugh.

"I'd say he's already decided, wouldn't you?"

"We'll just see about _that._" Ajaa stormed off, and Vasara vaguely wondered if she had pushed the other woman too far. After all, _had _her brother decided anything? _Well, only one way to find out. Just wait and see._

Sticking her tongue out at Ajaa's retreating figure, Vasara yawned and began the walk home, intent on discussing the Ajaa situation with Maara in the morning.

* * *

Aeri was tidying up the last scraps of wood and fabric that she had left over when she got the sense that someone was watching her. Looking up, she saw a figure leaning against one of the posts supporting the roof of the stall, almost completely concealed by the shadows.

"Haku, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"About time I returned the favor, don't you think?"

She grinned at him, and saw his white teeth flash in the gloom. Something, maybe her heart, skipped in her chest when he pushed off the post and came in, closer to the low light let off by the cooling forge. He came up beside her and in silence they finished cleaning off the workbench, tossing the scraps into a trough beneath the table.

Stifling a yawn, Aeri turned to face him, about to suggest that they both head to their respective beds, but something stopped her.

He was standing close, closer than he should be. His back was to the forge, so his face was completely cast in shadows. For once she couldn't tell what he was thinking, and it almost made her nervous. Tension built between them, until neither of them could stand it anymore.

"I—" they both started at the same time, and Aeri laughed sheepishly.

"You first."

"I… I owe you my thanks," Haku said, sounding a bit stiff.

"What for?"

"You and Dreki stopped another raid. But more importantly, you saved Maara's life. I don't know… I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

"Good thing you didn't, then," Aeri smiled, trying to lighten the mood, but apparently Haku wasn't having it.

"I mean it, Rádgatá," he said. "I owe you. Big time."

"Well, okay. You would do the same for me, right? So would Maara. And… I would die before I let something happen to her."

"And you nearly did!" His exclamation caught her off guard, and when he gestured at her, she looked down to see that her clothes were scorched, torn up, and just in general ruined. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, she scowled and looked back up to where his face was in the shadows.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you—"

"No. You went up there with no armor, no weapon… you could have been killed. Easily."

"I think you underestimate me."

"Believe me, I don't. But dragons are dangerous, regardless of how well you manage with them under ideal circumstances."

Aeri was irked. "You think I don't know that? I was _raised _alongside them, Haku. I've seen just about everything that can go wrong between a human and a dragon."

"So you know how terrifying it was for me to watch you run out those doors with no backup, no protection, and no plan?"

"How terrifying— Well, I'm sorry I couldn't do better for you!"

"That's not what I meant! I meant that I was terrified _for _you, not that your actions were terrifying to me. You scared me when you took off like that. With no regard for your own safety."

"I'm always aware of what I get myself into, Haku."

"I know, I know… just humor me. Please."

She was still scowling, but she nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you."

Before she could say anything else, he reached out and pulled her into his arms. Aeri allowed him to, tilting her head and resting it over his heart, listening to the solid _thump thump _of it, her face turned towards his neck. He smelled of smoke, but also of _Haku_, a clean foresty scent that put her at ease. Her scowl faded, and she relaxed into his embrace, letting him hold her.

After a while she stepped back, gently pulling free of his arms. "I think it's time for us to head back to our respective homes. It's been quite a long night."

"Let me walk you back," Haku said, and Aeri was tempted to let him, but for some reason she wanted to keep her camp's location to herself, as though the illusion of her privacy would be destroyed if she allowed anyone near it.

"That's alright, I'll make it just fine. You go back and check on Maara, then get some rest. I don't want you to be more tired than you already are."

He looked like he wanted to argue, so she said, "Okay, you can walk me to the edge of the forest, but that's it."

By the time they reached the line of trees, Haku's eyes were continually blinking shut, and he forced himself to stay awake so he didn't fall on his face.

"Goodnight, Haku," Rádgatá said, patting him on the shoulder, and he gave her a tired smile.

"Goodnight, Rádgatá."


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey, Rádgatá. Maara and Haku told me I would find you out here." Vasara stepped through the bushes bordering Mika's clearing, pausing for a moment to take in the sight of the tall woman surrounded by dragons.

Aeri was busy making adjustments to the green Flashfang's wing sling. Shade and Mika were lounging in the sun, eating fish, and the small flock of Horrible Horrors had joined them, after Aeri had taken pity on them again and given them fish of their own.

"Why would they tell you that?" she asked, still focusing on the joint in the splint.

"Because they were awfully curious as to why you have a wild dragon— correction, _another _wild dragon out here."

Aeri glanced over at the dragons, who were rumbling and chattering amongst themselves, before looking back at Vasara. "Have you ever met Mika?"

"No, I haven't." Vasara looked skeptical, which was understandable to Aeri. Mika was a young Grimler, but she had grown in recent months. Now the red dragon was larger than Shade. And while Aeri wasn't intimidated by dragons, it made sense that Vasara, like everyone else on Heimme, would be particularly nervous around Grimlers.

But now that she was thinking about it, Aeri wondered at how Vasara, Maara, and Haku were so calm about her interactions with this Flashfang. After all, it was a Flashfang that was responsible for their sister's death, and their father's incapacitation. She hesitated to ask, but she was very curious about it. The three siblings had more reason than most to hate dragons, yet they had basically embraced Aeri and Shade, and were coming to accept other dragons like Mika and now this Flashfang.

Vasara approached her slowly, looking thoughtful. "You said you had a plan."

"I'm still working it out. In the mean time, this beautiful girl needs a name." Aeri stepped back, patting the Flashfang's side. "Do you mind grabbing her a couple of fish? She's been extraordinarily good, and deserves a treat."

Surprised, Vasara nodded and did as she asked.

"Who is this human?" the Flashfang asked Shade, who was in the middle of swallowing a fish.

"Yeah," Mika chimed in. "She mentioned Maara." Maara was basically Mika's human now. The unspoken tragedy, though, was that they would never be able to fly together, because of the state of Mika's wing.

"Well, Vasara is actually Maara's and Haku's sister," Shade explained, and Mika nodded.

"I don't have any idea who those people are," the Flashfang reminded him. "And what's this about a name?"

"Well, you already more or less bonded with Aeri, so now she's going to give you a name, because humans always have to have names for things." Shade ate another fish, smiling toothlessly at Vasara when she approached. The Horrors shuffled out of the way, two of them wrestling, and the blonde woman reached into one of the baskets and pulled out three fish, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"It better not be something stupid," the Flashfang sniffed, and he laughed.

Aeri smiled at Vasara as she dutifully carried the fish over, coming to stand a few feet in front of the curious green dragon.

"What do I do now?" the smith asked.

"Toss her one," Aeri suggested.

"Uh, okay…" Vasara lifted a fish up, gesturing to the Flashfang. "This is for you."

The Flashfang opened her mouth wide, so Vasara tossed one into the air, and the green dragon caught it.

Vasara grinned. "She is a beautiful girl, isn't she?"

"That she is," Aeri agreed. "Why don't you give her a name?"

"Me?"

"Why not?"

"Okay… hmm…" she frowned, tossing the Flashfang another fish. "What about… no… hmm…"

Finally, she looked up. "How about Fern?"

"Don't ask me," Aeri said.

"Alright… how do you like Fern?" Vasara asked the green dragon, who looked thoughtful, before nodding.

"Fern it is!" She tossed Fern the last fish. After she finished it, Fern stepped closer to her, sniffing her. Aeri and the other dragons watched, wondering what the blonde woman would do. Slowly, Vasara lifted a hand, without Aeri prompting her, and held it in front of Fern's face.

After a moment of deliberation, Fern pressed her nose into Vasara's palm, purring.

"Oh my… Rádgatá!"

"I see," Aeri replied, her smile wide as she moved closer.

"What does this mean?" Vasara asked, now stroking the Flashfang's cheek with one hand.

"It means," Aeri said, "that you're going to be doing a whole lot more flying in the future."

Vasara grinned. "That means her wing is going to get better?"

"Without a doubt."

"But won't she just fly back to wherever she came from?"

"If all goes according to plan, no. She won't have to."

"What does that mean?" Both Fern and Vasara asked at the same time.

"You'll see," Aeri said mysteriously, and Shade nodded.

* * *

Almost a month later, a few days after Aeri removed the splint from Fern's wing, it was time to put her plan into action.

Haku, upon learning of what she intended to do, confronted her. "You can't go by yourself," he argued, and she relented, allowing him to join her. Both Maara and Vasara had wanted to go as well, but Maara was still healing, and Aeri didn't think Fern was strong enough to carry anyone for a long distance, so both of Haku's sisters stayed behind, watching forlornly as Aeri and their brother took off, leaving Heimme behind.

Silently they flew, Fern acting as their guide through the mist. Aeri was hyper aware of where Haku held onto her waist, his grip tightening ever so slightly the farther they progressed.

Haku wanted to say something, but was too nervous to think of anything useful to bring up. His entire body was tense, as his mind raced with more and more fear-inducing thoughts. This was just a scouting mission, but it felt like they were flying towards their deaths.

_You insisted that you join them, _the voice in his head reminded him, and he steeled himself. He would not have let her do this alone.

Beneath them Dreki rumbled, clearly hearing something they could not.

"It's okay, bud," he heard Rádgatá whisper as she placed her hand on the side of her dragon's head.

Finally an enormous mountain appeared in the fog, and Haku swallowed nervously. Aeri steeled herself. They were just scouting. In and out. She took a deep breath as they approached the seemingly solid rock, flying straight towards it. She felt Haku nervously tighten his grip even more on her waist as they flew straight towards the mountain, and heard him whisper, "Umm..." right before the Flashfang vanished into an unnoticeable crevice.

Shade followed Fern into the depths of the mountain, suppressing the urge to turn around and get the Hel out of there as fast as he could. He could smell the Queen, hear her deep, shuddering breaths, sense her massive presence. His ears were flat against his neck, and he chanted over and over in his mind, "You belong to the Alpha. She cannot stand against the Alpha. You belong to the Alpha..." That didn't help the unease tightening his stomach, but it kept him mostly calm and focused. He had to focus, to keep Aeri and Haku safe as they went in, and out. A glow permeated the atmosphere around them, and the air became hot and stale.

He felt Aeri's legs tighten ever so slightly as she held on to him, offering him her strength even as she relied on him for his own.

And then they were in a cavern, filled with strange mist, glowing from within. She was here, he could feel it in his bones. He followed Fern up to a high ledge, where they ducked behind a column. Aeri and Haku were whispering to each other on his back, so he took the opportunity to talk to the Flashfang.

"Is she asleep?"

"I'm not sure," Fern replied nervously.

"Where are all the dragons?" he asked, glancing around.

"She must have sent them out to hunt. A while ago, I'd say, since we haven't seen anyone else. We don't have much time, we should go before-" She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence when deep vibrations shook the mountain, and distant shrieks began to filter into the space.

"We have to go." Fern crouched, preparing to take off, when a loud rumbling filled the cavern.

"What... was that?" Aeri whispered.

Fern looked terrified, and there was no question in Shade's mind as to what was happening.

"Shade, we gotta go. Now!" Even as the Flashfang spread her wings a dark form began to take shape in the glowing mist, and Shade found that he was frozen in place, unable to look away as the Queen's massive head emerged from the depths of the pit.

"_Whooo isssss theeeere?_" An unearthly hiss assaulted Shade's ears, and he could see the Queen's eyes flickering around the many nooks and crevices that made up the walls of the nest. "_Sssssomeone brought back a pressssent and isssssn't sharing any with _meeee." The last word became a snarl and her eyes focused directly on where Shade was crouched in the shadows.

_There's no way she can see me there's no way she can see me there's no way she can-_-

"_I don't recognizzzze your sssssmell_," her voice was deceptively soft, and her forked tongue flicked out between her lips.

"Shade, you gotta get us out of here," Aeri was whispering in his ear, but he found he couldn't move a muscle. Fern was pressed against the back of the column, completely hidden from sight.

"_Why are you hhhhhiding from me? Why don't you come out and... share your prize._"

Her enormous face began to move closer, but before she could really catch a glimpse of him, a cacophony of shrieks began echoing in the cavern, and the first of the dragons returned with their kills. They seemed alarmed to find their Queen awake, and quickly cast the food into the pit and flew as fast as they could to the safety of the wall.

Shade unfroze, looking over to see a terrified Fern staring at him. "Time to go."

They leapt out into the incoming stream of dragons, circling the enormous cavern and spiraling upwards. The Queen somehow seemed to sense this, and her enraged growl reverberated in the atmosphere as she climbed further out, sniffing and snarling. Now that he was higher up he had a better view of her frightening features. Countless razor sharp fangs stuck out at various angles all the way around her mouth; her nostrils were flared at the end of a long, narrow snout as she sought his scent, or perhaps... Aeri's scent.

With that thought he beat his wings harder, following Fern's frantic flight to a hole in the ceiling through which they could see a faint glimmer of light.

"_There you are!_" The Queen's roar was deafening and in his peripheral vision he saw her shoulders appear as she raised her long neck out of the pit, jaws open wide to swallow him whole. _Almost there..._ Fern vanished into the hole and the stench of rotten meat surrounded him as the Queen's open maw rose up to claim him. Desperately Shade shot a plasma blast at her unsuspecting face, the small resulting explosion forcing her head back, giving him just enough time to escape.

Her furious, all-consuming roar filled the tunnel they flew through, her rage echoing loudly around them. The light became brighter until finally they emerged from the dark of the nest, and Aeri found that she was frozen in place, so tightly was she gripping the saddle. Haku was clinging to her with his own paralyzing fear, and neither of them could speak a word.

When they had cleared the mist and left the nest far behind, Aeri let out a shuddering breath and slouched forward. She felt Haku's arms tighten around her, and she was grateful for the support. _They were going to have to kill THAT? _Beneath them, Shade was thinking the exact same thing. _How had their fathers had the courage to face such a terrifyingly large foe at the age of fifteen? How had they managed to do it without losing hope and fleeing for their lives? _He frowned, coming up to fly alongside Fern, whose eyes were wide.

"I hope you have a plan," she finally said, glancing in his direction.

Shade resisted the urge to drop like a stone into the ocean and never come back up. "We'll think of something," he replied, the cheerful sunlight failing to mask the gloom which threatened to swallow his heart. "We have to."

* * *

**Happy Friday, friends! I think you know what's coming next chapter… So stay tuned, review(!) and enjoy.**

**PS... Berk is on the horizon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**And here we are. **

* * *

Aeri hoisted the bag over her shoulder, careful not to jostle the large objects within. It was midmorning, and though the sun shone on her, she felt as cold as ice.

Looking around, she knew that she was not the only one feeling this way. Each of the twenty men who had volunteered to join her wore grim expressions as they finished loading up their largest ship, as did the crowd that had gathered to watch and offer whatever small assistances and encouragements that they could. Maara and Vasara had already approached her to say their goodbyes.

"For now," Haku's youngest sister said firmly, giving Aeri a stern look.

The last few weeks had been a flurry of preparations. While Vasara oversaw the construction of the biggest catapult that could reasonably be built, Aeri and Vahna put their heads together to think of some way to defeat the Queen.

After seeing the massive dragon for herself, Aeri knew with certainty that force would not win the day. She also knew that the insatiable bloodlust of the Queen would follow them back to Heimme sooner or later, so delaying this mission could be risking the lives of the people on the island.

But how could they ever do it? Besides the fact that the Queen was firmly entrenched in her mountain fortress, she herself seemed equally impenetrable. What weakness did she have?

Finally, after asking Shade to consult Fern and Mika, Aeri was able to think of a possibility. Maybe the outside of the Queen didn't have a weakness, but what about her insides? As they had learned, dragons were not always immune to each others' attacks. So, with that in mind, Shade convinced Fern to allow Aeri to collect as many of the poisonous spines from her tail as she could. (The green Flashfang was nervous to be left "defenseless" for a time, but Shade reminded her that she could still breathe fire, and that the spines would grow back relatively quickly.)

Once she had them, Aeri took most of the spines to Vahna. The old woman was certain she knew of a combination of plants that would augment the effects of the Flashfang poison, because the poison in the spines alone would not be enough to take down the Queen.

Aeri used the rest of the spines to fashion long spears. She wasn't sure yet if they would prove useful, but it never hurt to be prepared.

Meanwhile, Haku gathered the best warriors of Heimme, and Shade did his best to discern the future.

"Do you think we could convince other dragons to help us?" he asked Fern one afternoon.

She shook her head. "I doubt it. Until it becomes clear that you have a chance at victory, the other dragons will likely keep their distance."

Shade pondered this for a moment. "And you're sure you want to help us?"

"I've already given you my spines," she replied. "I might as well give everything else, too. Anything to free my mate…" she trailed off, looking off into space.

"And we will free him," Shade promised. "Somehow, some way, you will see him again."

* * *

"You will launch large rocks at the same spot on the mountain until the wall opens up. Then, you will fire a flaming projectile through the opening. After that, it is imperative that you all get back on the ship and sail away." Aeri was standing on the deck of the ship, most of the volunteers gathered around her and the diagram she had drawn.

"What about the catapult?" one man asked.

"Leave it." The men nodded and went back to their preparations, and Aeri started to turn away.

"What about _you?_"

She turned back to see Haku gazing at her with a familiar intensity.

"What about me?"

"What are you going to do once we've opened up the mountain? Once we've unleashed the wrath of that _thing?_"

"Shade and I have a plan."

"I should certainly hope so. What is it?"

Aeri reached around behind her and gently pulled out one of the large canisters, holding it up for his inspection.

"What is that?"

"It's poison. A lot of poison."

His jaw dropped. "And that's going to take down the Queen?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," she replied, trying to sound confident and failing.

"Rádgatá…" he said softly, taking a step closer, but before either of them could say anything else, a shout caught their attention.

A man ran up. "We've spotted the mist, just as you said, _Missti Einn_."

"Very good. I assume all of your weapons are prepared, although I doubt you will need to use them."

"They are."

"Good."

He left them, and Aeri peered up at Haku. The future Chief looked torn, and she sighed.

"Haku, you must understand—"

"Why are you going alone? All of Heimme would have joined you in this endeavor." _I would have joined you. _

"Do you not remember Hiccup's story? He and Toothless did it alone, Haku."

"Is that why you're doing this? For your pride?"

"No! If more people were here, more people would be hurt, or killed! No, my dragon and I swore we would end the terror of the dragons, and we will do it without costing the lives of your people."

"And what if the cost is _your _life?"

"Then… so be it." Unable to hold his gaze any longer, Aeri turned and strode away, looking for Shade on the crowded deck.

The Night Fury was deep in conversation with Fern and Mika, who had forced her way onboard.

The Grimler had followed Shade and Fern to the village without their knowledge, and marched right up to the ship, scaring the Hel out of the villagers. No one would stand in her way as she clambered up onto the deck, making her way to where Shade and Fern stood slack jawed and planting herself next to them.

"You aren't coming," Shade tried to tell her, but she waved him off.

"You never know when you might need me," she replied sweetly, glancing around at the wide-eyed men on the deck, who were frozen in place at the sight of her. She smiled, a big toothy grin, and someone whimpered. Finally Aeri, noticing the tension, came up and patted Mika's neck, yelling for everyone to get back to it.

Now, as they followed Fern's guidance through the thick fog, narrowly avoiding enormous jutting rock formations, they all prayed they were doing the right thing. Shade didn't exactly have a bad feeling about it, which he hoped was a good thing. Their journey was ominous to be sure, but not frightening or foreboding.

The next few hours passed in a blur for Aeri, and it seemed like no time at all passed as they landed on the silty beach, and with minimal conversation constructed the enormous catapult. She adjusted the bag around her torso containing the canisters of poison and checked on the bundle of spears that were strapped to Shade's saddle. The spear her father had made her, though she would have liked to have it, she left with Haku.

"Keep it safe for me," she said with a small smile, holding it out to him.

He grasped it wordlessly, a stricken expression spreading across his features, but did not pull it away from her.

"Don't worry," she said firmly, letting it go. "I will not allow any more harm to befall your people."

"And what if harm should befall you?" he asked in a whisper, stepping closer to her and catching her hand.

She looked down to where his fingers clasped her own gloved hand, and swallowed nervously. "Then…" she heard Shade's telltale rumbling and looked over to see him communicating fervently with Fern and Mika, who looked frustrated. Her own resolve deepened, knowing that her dragon was likely saying his goodbyes, just in case.

"Then I have served my purpose in this world." With that, she gave him a true smile, full of the feelings she had never voiced, and perhaps never would. "Go back to the ship, Haku." His eyes widened and she saw the hurt there, so before he could argue further she pulled her hand away and turned back to where the catapult stood, ready to serve its own purpose.

"Ready?" she called out, and the warriors manning it nodded. "Then let us begin."

They fired one shot at the side of the mountain, and nothing happened. After the second shot, distant shrieking could be heard, and after the third, the sounds of distressed dragons echoed across the beach. Aeri had to give the men credit, despite the growing din they did not appear fearful, nor did they flee. Grimly they continued to reload the catapult, striking the same place over and over, until finally the rock face crumbled and revealed a gaping black hole, which Aeri knew was filled with dragons.

"Last shot, lads," she said, and they lit the final projectile, a heavy ball of straw. As soon as they cut the rope and the contraption swung skyward and forward, time seemed to slow.

The flaming shot disappeared into the maw of the mountain, and without warning hundreds of dragons poured out through the opening, shrieking and hissing.

"Get back to the ship!" Aeri cried, and the men hastily obeyed her, vacating the beach in a matter of moments. Looking up, streams of dragons could be seen leaving the mountainside. It wasn't the sheer number of wild dragons that made her nervous. It was the atmosphere, thick with a tension she could scarcely begin to describe, and the cries of the creatures as they fled, seemingly calling out, _"Flee! Flee from this place before it is too late!"_

Shade forced Mika back onto the boat, though she resisted mightily. Fern was off on her own, doing what Shade had asked of her.

"Why?" the Grimler roared with frustration. "Why can I not fight alongside you?"

"You cannot fly!" he shouted back, equally frustrated.

"That doesn't make me useless!"

"I can't be worried about you getting hurt or killed!"

"You could just as easily be!"

"You're going back to Heimme and that's final. Goodbye, Mika."

"No… No! I hate you, Shade!" With a growl and a sob Mika fled up the side of the ship.

Helplessly, Shade watched her go, his heart aching, but knowing that she would be safe away from the nest. _Back to the task at hand. _Aeri stood alone on the shore, gazing up at the fleeing dragons above them. He padded up next to her, wanting to reassure her, when the ground beneath them trembled and an unearthly shriek shattered the air around them.

* * *

Haku heard the deafening roar through the mist as they sailed away, and his heart quailed. _Leaving was a mistake. _He would regret it for the rest of his life if he just left Rádgatá to her fate. But he couldn't ask it of the men to return with him. He turned her long spear over in his hands. _How was he supposed to help her?_

* * *

"Courage, Shade!" Aeri leapt onto his shoulders as the earth-shaking footsteps drew closer.

"_WHOOO DARESSS DISTUUURB MYYY SLUMBERRR?_"

Against his better judgement, Shade let out a roar of defiance. "Out here, you spineless sack of eels!"

The answering roar, if possible, was even louder than before. Then they saw her. Her long snout slowly passed through the opening, sniffing the air. Her small, squinty eyes blinked hard at the light of the day, and she snarled.

"_WHERE…_"

Aeri unfastened one of the poisonous spike spears and held it next to her body, and the Queen froze, peering out at them. For a moment, Shade wondered if she would actually leave her mountain fortress, and all fell silent.

Then, with a terrible roar, she burst forth from the mountain, scattering large chunks of rock skyward and out at them.

"_IIII SEEEE YOUUU!_"

Shade stood his ground, ignoring the fear in his heart. The Queen forced her enormous body through the opening, causing part of the mountain to come crashing down on top of her. Fervently, he hoped she would not get back up, but she did, hissing and shrieking as she fought free of the rocks.

"_YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!_"

Finally, she stood free of the debris, her deafening roar filling the atmosphere. Her enraged gaze landed on Shade, and she froze, suddenly becoming quiet.

"_I ssseeee you hhhave a presssent with you…_" her dark tongue flicked out of her mouth, and she licked her lips, stepping closer. "_Are you going to shaaaare?_"

Shade felt Aeri's body stiffen as she realized that the Queen was focusing on her. A desolate wind had picked up, the beach seeming colorless and lifeless under the grey cast of the sky. But he did not notice it at all, his attention being consumed by the massive being before him. Her face was long and scarred, with horns coming up around the sides of her skull. A long, thick neck sloped outwards to accommodate a relatively lean frame, her back covered in sharp spines that continued all the way to the tip of her whip-like tail. Her wings rested against her shoulders, but if Shade had to guess, he'd say they were too small and likely atrophied to support her in flight. _Hopefully he wouldn't have the chance to test that assumption._

"_I could uuussse a dragon like you…_" the Queen hissed. "_Together… we can end the tyranny of the humans!_"

He didn't respond as she took another step closer, tilting her head to the side to peer at him with a small, beady eye. "_Allow me to… liberate you from thisss creature._"

Something cold washed over him. Gone was his fear, his hesitation. The Queen would kill Aeri in a moment, given the chance. Shade had sworn himself to keep her safe from all harm, and here they were, very much in harm's way. _Time to end this. _

Allowing a scowl to settle over his features, he opened his mouth, and the familiar whistle began to build. The Queen snarled, looking confused, but before she could speak any further he sent a powerful plasma blast straight at her face and leapt skyward. She roared through the explosion, which sent her stumbling back, then moved forward, her steps shaking the earth. Circling her, Shade fired again, wanting to get close enough to give Aeri a solid shot. Somehow they had to get the Queen to breathe in as much of the poison as possible.

Without warning her long, spiked tail flashed up from below and smashed into him, sending him tumbling out of control towards a tall rock formation out in the water. Grunting, Shade flipped himself over at the last minute to avoid crushing his rider as he crashed into the sea stack, and his claws left deep scrapes on the rock as he tried his best to hold on. Lines of searing pain blossomed along his chest and abdomen where the spikes cut into him, and he shook his head, dizzy, still clinging to the rock while his head slowed its spinning.

Behind him, he heard the Queen charging and without looking knew she was heading straight for them, so he gritted his teeth and began to climb, scrabbling against the vertical surface for some kind of purchase. When he felt that they were sufficiently high up, he glanced down over his shoulder just in time to see the Queen smash headfirst into the sea stack, causing the entire thing to quake ominously. Cracks appeared around them and Shade felt Aeri holding tight to him, trusting him to keep her alive. But he didn't yet trust himself to take to the air, not after the hit he'd taken, so he swallowed his fear and kept climbing, ignoring the loud roar of the massive dragon below them.

"_GET BAAACK DOOOWN HEEERE!_"

Shade reached the top edge of the rock, just as the Queen began to rock back onto her own hind legs to try and reach them. Desperately he hung onto the vertical wall as it shook from her movement, hoping that Aeri could hold on, as well. So when she removed her boots from the stirrups, he roared his frustration.

"Aeri! What are you doing?" he cried out, and as usual, she seemed to be able to understand him perfectly.

"Look," she whispered hoarsely. Then he noticed that the Queen's attention was no longer on them, and surprised, he looked down to the beach far below.

* * *

Haku had never been more terrified. But coming through the mist on Mika's back as she swam powerfully through the water, and seeing Rádgatá and Dreki about to be devoured, his resolve had steeled. Maybe he couldn't kill the Queen for them, but he could give them time. Holding Rádgatá's spear above his head, he began to shout.

"Down here, you lazy worm!" Beneath him, Mika seemed to be operating on the same agenda, roaring belligerently. The Queen's enormous head turned in their direction, and she snarled menacingly. _Okay, we have her attention. Now, to get her away from… Oh, no. _

Even from this distance, he could tell what Rádgatá was going to do. "No! _NO!_"

* * *

"Keep holding on, bud," Aeri said softly, drawing her legs beneath her so that she could turn and face the menace below.

"Aeri… no!" But there was nothing he could do except watch her over his shoulder. As the Queen's enormous head turned to see Haku and Mika shouting insults at her, Aeri leapt from the saddle, her stomach dropping as she fell towards the giant dragon's face. Thrusting a spear out, she embedded the spine at the tip of the spear into the Queen's hide, barely holding on as the dragon roared in pain. But when the Queen shook her head, Aeri was tossed skyward again, so she quickly drew two more of the long spears, praying that the canisters on her back would not break. As she fell back towards certain death, she took a deep breath, and time seemed to slow. Meeting the giant's enraged gaze, which was no longer on Haku or Mika, Aeri let out a furious battle cry, angling herself away from the dragon's teeth and instead straight to her narrowed eye.

Holding both spears out in front of her, Aeri plunged the weapons deep into the Queen's eye, feeling as her wrist broke from the force of impact. Crying out, she held onto one shaft, feeling her grip slipping as the Queen tried to blink out the spears. But the poisonous spines were buried deep in her eye, so the dragon jerked her head hard, and Aeri was thrown off. The last thing she remembered was sailing through the air, until she smashed into the rock formation, and everything went black.

* * *

Haku watched with horror as Rádgatá fell, but Dreki dove off the rock after her, catching her limp form just before she hit the ground. The black dragon was flying awkwardly, as though he was injured, and it wasn't long before he landed hard on his back, still holding onto his rider. Without being prompted, Mika sprinted over to where he lay, breathing heavily.

"Rádgatá!" the human yelled, leaping from the Grimler's neck and rushing to the downed pair. Shade groaned, relaxing his hold so that Haku could take Aeri from him. The ground shook from the Queen's rampage, and Shade felt numb, unable to focus.

"Shade!" It was Mika. "Shade, what do we do?"

Slowly, he rolled over, shakily getting to his feet. Looking over, he saw Haku on his knees, holding tight to Aeri's body. The boy was whispering to her, begging her to wake up, but she had a nasty gash on the back of her head, and her hair was now matted with blood. The sack of canisters was on the ground next to them, and for a moment Shade wondered why it was there.

"Shade," Mika urged, and he looked at her, his vision slightly blurry.

"I… don't…" he started, when a squawk interrupted them.

"Fern!" Mika cried, and the Flashfang gave her a funny look as she landed.

"I thought Shade sent you away," she replied, and the Grimler sniffed.

"He _tried, _but Haku and I decided we don't like taking orders."

"Huh. Well, Shade, I did as you asked, and they agreed."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"They _agreed, _Shade! They're going to help us!" The words were like cold water. Shade suddenly leapt to the bag of canisters, slicing it open with a claw. One was broken, its contents spilled, and the potent reek of the poison made him dizzy all over again. Quickly he grabbed the remaining ones, rolling them out of the bag.

"What are you doing?" the two female dragons asked.

"This is what _we _are going to do."

* * *

Shade took off, carrying as many of the canisters as he could with his legs. He flew straight at the Queen, roaring his defiance, then shot a plasma blast at her face. She screeched, and her long tail whipped around to try and knock him from the sky again, but she missed.

He circled her face, waiting, and she opened her mouth, breathing a wild stream of fire into the air. Dodging it, he hovered right above her head, forcing her to look up at him.

Blood trickled from her blinded eye, but she could still see from the other, and she hissed, "_You have caused me enough trouble!_" And with that, she began to inhale, pulling him close to her jaws. Shade allowed himself to be pulled, pretending to fight the suction, and her mouth opened wide, preparing to consume him.

When all seemed lost, a loud screech echoed across the seemingly deserted beach, and from the mist a great swarm of Flashfangs appeared.

"Now!" Fern cried out, and they all swung their tails around, shooting off thousands of spikes straight at the Queen. At the last second Shade dove from the line of fire, and the vacuum of the Queen's breath sucked in every last spine. The spikes embedded themselves in her throat, down her air pipe, and in her lungs.

A hoarse scream escaped her as the painful poison from the spikes began to spread, and she reared back, swinging her head skyward. Shade blasted up, and when he was level with the tip of her nose, he released the large canisters. Almost in slow-motion, they tumbled from his grip, into her flared nostril, which was desperately trying to inhale clean air.

For a moment, nothing happened, and Shade feared that they had made a serious miscalculation as she lowered her head, meeting his gaze with a hateful stare.

"_YOU—_" suddenly she was cut off by a fit of coughing, and her eyes widened with fear. "_WHAT_" _cough _"_HAVE YOU DONE_" _cough _"_TO ME?!_"

Then, her eyes rolled back, and she slowly fell to her knees, then collapsed on the beach with a thunderous _boom. _

Shade landed on the silty sand near her head, followed from a distance by the flock of wild Flashfangs. Approaching her still body, he sniffed the air, peering into her sightless eye. But he could not hear her heart beat, nor did she take a single breath. The Queen was dead.

"We've done it!" Fern shrieked, and the wild dragons erupted into cheers. Shade turned to face them, opening his mouth to speak, but a painful twinge passed through his chest, and he looked down to see blood. _His _blood, seeping from the wounds inflicted by the Queen's spiny tail when she had struck him.

He looked up at Fern, who was watching him with a look of horror. The cheering was swallowed by the sound of his heartbeat. Then the darkness took him.

* * *

They watched from the top of a sea stack as one of the dragons flew off into the mist. It wasn't too long before it returned, followed by a large ship. Men streamed from it, and with the help of the wild dragons, they were able to carry the black dragon's body back to the craft, leaving the corpse of the nest Queen to rot on the shore.

Following at a distance, they trailed the ship sailing as quickly as it could through the mist, darkening with the setting of the sun. The black dragon was laid on the wooden deck next to a human, who was holding another human in his arms. Several dragons gathered around them, the rest airborne, all of them traveling in the same direction.

Finally the ship left the mist, sailing by the light of the moon now. They stayed back, not wanting to be spotted, setting down on a tall rock formation. For a while they sat there, listening to the sound of the sea, trying to comprehend what they had just witnessed.

Eventually the ship passed from sight, but they knew where it was headed. The purple and black dragon grumbled, clearly bored with their lack of movement.

"Easy, Sahko," the dark rider soothed his friend, still stunned by the day's events. It had been difficult not to intervene, but it was better that they hadn't. Best to keep their presence unknown, unseen.

He _could _go to Surmata now, tell her what he had seen, but something told him that there was more going on than met the eye. Perhaps he would stick around for a while, to make sure that they were in the right place. To make sure that their prey survived.

After all, they had spent an awfully long time hunting that black dragon and its rider, and it would be a shame to find them, only to lose them permanently.

He rested his hand along the scabbard of his silver sword, deep in thought, until the Skrill grumbled again, distracting him.

"You're right. Let's go." James held on loosely as Sahko leapt from the sea stack, following the ship to the island. Following their prey.

_Soon._

* * *

**Alright, friends. James is back, and that can't mean anything good for Aeri and Shade. **

**Now, what to do next. I should hope you have all read _Silver _by now. If not, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! If so, I need to know: Do you want me to continue to write Winter's story separately, or is it alright for me to merge the two from this point on? This is important, so please review.**

**Speaking of reviews, I've been inspired to ask you all to leave one for me. It encourages me to update faster, and I personally think I write best when feeling encouraged. I'll keep writing and posting even if you don't, but please consider it. Even a few words saying "I like this" or "Why do you even bother writing, you worthless cretin?" are better than no words at all. **

**Anyways. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned... **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! Happy Friday! And my goodness, I think I'm going to beg for reviews more often. (So... please? Even more? :D) Remember, I'm always more than happy to answer questions (if a little cryptically at times) and chat about whatever strikes you. **

**As far as Silver goes, I think I might include another chapter over there, then merge the two completely. So follow! Thank you all for your suggestions, I appreciate them.**

**Just one response this time... **

**StormMoonRabbit: Who says the Skrill is the antagonist, here? **

**Back to business... Huzzah! The Queen is dead! Now what?**

* * *

His mind drifted on a tide of thought, a bent reality from which there was no escape. Everything was dark, then one by one, tiny pinpoints of light appeared, until he was surrounded by flickering starlight.

It was beautiful. In the distance, a larger, brighter light came into view, growing steadily as he floated through space. Gazing into it, a warmth washed over him, bringing him a peace he had not known he was seeking.

He wanted to go to the light. But something was holding onto him, keeping him from moving on.

_Shade._

Though it pained him, he turned away, and looked behind him. Familiar green eyes were watching him.

_Aeri?_

_Shade._

The eyes changed until they were bright orbs, twinkling with life. His subconscious started, a strange feeling rising.

_Dad?_

The green took on a silvery sheen, again painfully familiar.

_Wake up. _

He reached out, but the image was growing faint, falling away, and one by one the lights began to fade, blinking out of existence.

_Wait! _he cried, but everything was spinning out of control now, the eyes nearly invisible.

_Wake up, Shade._

* * *

With a gasp his eyes shot open, for a moment not seeing anything. Slowly, his surroundings settled into place, the large, dim room lit only by a crackling fire in the center of it.

"Who's Ash?"

Startled, Shade's head snapped up and he saw Mika lounging on the floor nearby, looking both curious and concerned.

"What?" he croaked, his throat dry. Hearing this, the Grimler got up and pushed a bucket in his direction. Peering into it, he caught the scent of fresh water, and greedily he began to drink.

"Ash. You called out, 'Ash, Ash!' and thrashed around a bit."

His thirst sated, Shade slowly withdrew his head from the bucket, droplets of water falling from his nose. "She's… no one."

Mika looked skeptical but didn't push him to say more, for which he was eternally grateful. "Where are we?" he asked, changing the subject.

"We're in the humans' town hall. They brought you here after the battle."

"The bat— _oh_." It all came rushing back to him. The Queen, dead at last. _And Aeri_— "Where's Aeri?" he shouted, panicking. He tried to get to his feet, but a sharp pain shot through his chest and he collapsed back to the floor.

"Stop! Shade, it's okay, they took her to the old one's home, in the forest. She's going to be okay," Mika tried to soothe him, but all he could see in his mind's eye was his rider, unconscious and bloody from the gash on the back of her head.

"I have to go to her."

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't even stand up."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Mika. But I've known Aeri since the day she was born. I love her, and I feel responsible for her safety. I need to see her." Mika must have seen something in his eyes, because she didn't argue for once.

"I know I don't have that kind of a bond with her, but you're not the only one who cares for your human. And I know that after I found out Maara was attacked by that wild Grimler, I wanted to tear it limb from limb. So I can't imagine how you must feel when Aeri gets hurt, but you won't be doing her any good by being hurt yourself. And you are hurt, Shade. Look at yourself," she gestured to him with her good wing.

Glancing down, he caught sight of the wide gashes along his chest and stomach from the Queen's spiny tail, coated in some sort of green paste that the humans must have made. His heart sank, realizing how easily they could have been killed.

"Fine. I guess you're right," he said grudgingly.

"You _guess? _Of course I'm right."

Shade rolled his eyes. Suddenly feeling very tired, he rested his head on his forelegs, breathing shallowly through the pain in his chest.

"Get some rest, Shade," Mika encouraged.

He didn't need to be told twice, closing his eyes and falling into a deep, but not dreamless, sleep.

* * *

"But Vahna—"

"No buts. You're not going anywhere." The old woman was bustling around the room, straightening up. Aeri scowled at her from the bed, picking at the bindings around the splint on her wrist.

"Stop messing around with that," Vahna said, without turning around.

Aeri stuck her tongue out at the wise woman's back, before falling back onto the pillows, staring at the ceiling.

"And just so you aren't tempted to pull another stunt like you did the first time you were here…" Vahna went to the windows, pulling them shut and locking them. Aeri snorted. She could easily get past those locks.

"But you won't be going far without any clothes," the old woman finished.

Taken aback, Aeri looked down at herself under the blankets, realizing she was only in her breast bands and underwear. "Now wait just a second—"

"No. You're staying in that bed until I say so, and if the only thing keeping you there is your modesty, then I will exploit that for as long as I deem necessary."

"Ugh!"

Vahna chuckled quietly under her breath. "Now get some rest. The sooner you get your strength back, the sooner you get out of my hair." _Not to mention the other three. _Haku and his sisters had been coming around multiple times a day asking to see Rádgatá, but Vahna had shooed them away. The auburn-haired woman had no idea that she had visitors, and Vahna wasn't about to give her another reason to try to leave.

* * *

A week passed, and Shade was starting to think he might actually go insane.

His only relief was when Haku and his sisters would come to visit, bringing with them all sorts of food.

"Dreki!" Maara would call out, and stiffly he would roll upright, offering them a toothless smile.

"How's our hero today?" _Hero. _They thought he and Aeri were _heroes. _At which he would roll his eyes, sniffing around them for the treats he knew they had. Laughing, they'd set down whatever basket of fish they had brought and pull out various fruits and pastries, telling him that so-and-so had made them for him.

After a while they would have to leave, always promising to come back, and Shade would be left alone until Mika returned from gods knew where to pester him. Though he'd never admit it, he really enjoyed the younger dragon's company.

Finally, an afternoon (he supposed it was afternoon, when the doors at the front of the hall opened wide and sunlight streamed in) came when Fern showed up.

"Shade!"

"Hey, Fern. Long time, no see."

"You look dramatically better," she commented, giving him a careful once-over.

"I feel dramatically better," he replied.

"Glad to hear it. Listen, there's something I think you should see."

"Well, if my doctor over here thinks I'm well enough to go…"

Mika snorted at that. "You can do whatever you want," she said.

"Oh really? I've been trying to— you know what? Okay. Let's go, Fern." Unsteadily, he got to his feet, taking a few hesitant steps, before his confidence began to return. The three dragons walked to the doors, and Mika pushed them open.

For a moment, Shade was blinded by the bright sunlight, but when his vision cleared, what he saw took his breath away.

Dragons. There were dragons _everywhere. _It was almost like being back on Berk, so dramatic was the change.

At first, no one noticed them there. Then someone shouted, "Hey look! It's Dreki!" and a crowd of both humans and dragons materialized, heading for the town hall. A purple Flashfang left the growing crowd and hopped up the stairs, coming to stand next to Fern.

"Shade, this is my mate."

Shade took another look at the dragon, who bowed his head.

"Thank you for freeing us," he said simply. "Thank you for looking out for my mate. Thank you for everything."

The Night Fury didn't know what to say. A group of children ran up, shrieking and laughing, and he was distracted, gently pushing them away with a wide toothless smile.

"Careful! He's still wounded," someone said, and the children immediately softened their approach, carefully patting his shoulders and neck.

Then, at the end of the block, a figure appeared, and time stopped.

_She was safe. _The words resounded in his mind, and ignoring the twinge of pain in his abdomen, Shade stepped forward, moving down the stairs. The crowd, seeing where he was going, cleared a path for him as he picked up speed, heart pounding.

"Shade!" Aeri held open her arms and he skidded to a stop before her, examining her entire appearance for any sign of harm. She had a splint on one wrist and a white bandage circled her head, and he rumbled, concerned.

"I'm alright, bud," she smiled, and pressed her face to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you," she whispered, and he warbled in agreement.

Haku watched them carefully as Rádgatá stepped back from her dragon, who purred at her lovingly. Looking over her shoulder, Dreki caught his eye, raising one brow. _That dragon… _Understanding, Haku shrugged. _I want her safe, too. _He couldn't explain it, he just felt that he should keep an eye on her. Trouble seemed to find her, even when she was careful.

Noticing her dragon's expression, Rádgatá turned to look at Haku, a quizzical smile on her face. He grinned crookedly, stepping closer. "Now everyone is safe, and everyone is together." Gesturing out at the crowd of smiling humans and dragons around them, Haku spoke up for them all to hear.

"_Missti Einn _has fulfilled her promise to us! The dragon menace is gone, and in turn, we have new allies, new friends!"

Aeri could only stand there, stunned, one hand on Shade's neck as the people of Heimme cheered her name, celebrating the unbelievable change that had been brought upon them. Villagers and dragons came closer, shouting questions and thanks alike.

"Please, please don't thank me!" She raised her hands for quiet, and in moments all was silent except for the wind and the distant sound of the sea. "I am not responsible for the death of the Queen. I am not responsible for the end of the raids, for the beginning of a new age for Heimme. No, the true hero is my dragon! The one who continued the fight after I fell, the one who secured the cooperation of the wild dragons, the one who won the day— It was not me! It was you, bud," she looked Shade in the eyes, and he saw the depth of her love for him, the extent of her admiration and trust.

Immediately more cheering broke out, even more ecstatically than before, and Shade looked around at the crowd, humans and dragons together. _They had done it. _

"We did it together," he murmured to her, and she laughed, as always understanding.

The next few weeks had a celebratory feel to them, as the people of Heimme became accustomed to their new neighbors, the good and the not so good. Aeri and Shade looked on as dozens of humans and dragons formed bonds, but also had to intervene when the dragons, who were still somewhat untamed, caused unintentional destruction and mayhem.

Fortunately, Shade had Mika and Fern, and now Fern's mate, Kova, to help keep the peace. Despite his best efforts to prevent it from happening, though, more and more dragons turned to him when they sought mediation or guidance. It wasn't a bad thing, just something Shade had hoped to avoid. He didn't want to be in a leadership position. At least, that's what he told himself.

With Vahna's permission, Aeri and Shade took to the skies, patiently teaching newly bonded humans and dragons the most efficient and enjoyable ways to fly together. Most people seemed content to stay on the ground for the time being, but some practically leapt at the opportunity to fly on a dragon of their very own. The wild dragons quickly learned that there was no detriment to their flight when there was a human riding them, although they did have to tone down the acrobatics so that the inexperienced riders could stay in the saddle.

When on solid ground, Aeri was in as much demand by the villagers as Shade was by the dragons. They were practically celebrities, from dawn until well after dusk. Feasts were thrown in their names, wild parties… but after one slightly inebriated young man had declared his undying love for her and asked for her hand in front of the entire village, Aeri decided that it was time for things to get back to normal.

So, she and Shade started sleeping in the clearing again, under the light of the stars. No one knew where their camp was, and everyone respected them too much to try and find out. Haku was sorely tempted on more than one occasion to follow the pair into the forest, though he'd never admit it to anyone. He found himself increasingly irritated when Rádgatá gave the young men in the village a moment of her time, but it was hardly her fault. He knew he was allowing his emotions to get the best of him, which was against everything he believed in, but one look at her, one smile from her, one friendly touch on the shoulder… a moment in her presence was enough to undo him.

Haku thought he was successful at hiding his true feelings from Rádgatá, and for the most part he was, but to anyone paying close enough attention, the situation became clear very quickly. His sisters were pleased that he was choosing to focus on her, out of anyone else in the village, but Maara couldn't shake the memory of the conversation she and _Missti Einn _had on the steps of the town hall before the last, fateful dragon attack. Rádgatá had left her old life, no, had _fled, _for reasons which were not apparent to Maara. So she kept quiet about it, not wanting to make a mess of her relationship with the older woman.

But they were not the only ones paying close attention to Haku. There was another, whose jealousy and frustration grew more vicious with each passing day. It was only a matter of time before that simmering resentment boiled over, and someone was going to get burned.

* * *

One night, after dinner in the town hall, Haku and Rádgatá sat on the steps, talking under the light of the full moon and the glow of the torches. He could hardly believe his good luck, normally she was surrounded by people, but tonight he had caught a break and was able to catch her as she left the building. Now, they chatted and laughed, minds pleasantly fuzzy from the strong mead they had been drinking. Everyone else had returned to their homes, as the hour was late, but they stayed, enjoying each other's company too much to want to part.

"I've been flying with Kova, but it's just not the same as flying with you and Dreki," Haku gestured towards the dragon, who had dozed off at the base of the stairs.

"Well, he _is _a Night Fury. There's nothing quite like riding a dragon like him," she smiled fondly at her sleeping friend.

"That's… not the only reason." Haku mumbled, looking anywhere but at her. He felt his face heat up, and nearly jumped out of his skin when she laid a cool hand on his bare forearm.

"Haku," she started, no longer smiling, but he cut her off.

"We've both been so busy lately, we never seem to get a chance to catch up anymore," he said quickly. "I feel like…" he trailed off, not wanting to say too much.

"Feel like what?" she replied softly, tightening her grip on his arm ever so slightly.

He turned his face and met her searching gaze, bringing up his hand to rest it on top of hers where it lay on his arm. "Sometimes I feel like I'm losing you," he finally whispered. She closed her eyes, and for a moment he thought he'd gone too far. Releasing her hand, he turned away roughly, swallowing at the sudden pain he felt in his chest.

"You'll never lose me, Haku." Stunned, he turned back to see an intense expression on her usually composed features.

Slowly, he raised a hand and cupped her cheek, and she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, he saw reflected there his own feelings, the ones he had seen there before her battle with the Queen, when there lay the possibility of never seeing each other again. But he wasn't about to lose her now.

Even more hesitantly, he brought his face close to hers, not breaking their eye contact, before pressing his forehead against hers. Her hand came up and rested on his jaw, and Haku felt an incredible surge of warmth pass through him.

"Rádgatá," he whispered, and something flickered in her expression, though she didn't look away. Their lips were so close, all he had to do was lean forward…

A sudden growl tore through the night, interrupting the moment. Startled, they broke apart, looking down at the black dragon, who was sitting upright, sniffing the air.

"What is it, bud?" Aeri's face was hot. In fact, her entire body was flashing hot and cold, and she shook her head to clear it. Quickly she stood, peering out into the darkness, but she couldn't see anything. The sky was clear and cloudless, and the streets were empty.

After a minute, Shade lowered his head, eyes still vigilant. Reluctantly Aeri turned back to Haku, whose stormy gaze caused her to heat up all over again.

"We should go," she said, a little awkwardly. Silently, Haku stood up, stepping close to her once again. Shivering, she took a small step back, and he stopped, looking concerned.

"Are you cold?"

_No. Quite the opposite._ "A little," she lied. "We… we're going fishing tomorrow morning. You should join us, if you're free. We'll be on the eastern shore."

"I'll be there," he smiled, breaking the tension, and she offered him a small smile in return.

"Good. Come on, bud," she turned away from Haku and quickly descended the stairs. Leaping smoothly onto Shade's shoulders, she couldn't help but turn and wave. Haku was bathed in flickering torchlight, and her face went hot at the thought of seeing him again. _You haven't even left him yet, dummy, _the voice in her head nagged, but her heart wasn't listening. In fact, it was saying something entirely different.

* * *

Pressed against the side of the building, a figure stood cloaked in shadows, watching the black dragon take off and head over the forest. _Eastern shore, huh? Sounds like the perfect opportunity…_

* * *

**For what?**_** THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY FOR WHAT?!**_

**Stay tuned to find out ;) The next chapter is quite a doozy. **

**And here's my second plea of the day for reviews! Love you all, even those of you (and you know who you are!) who read without reviewing. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey there! Happy Friday, or "Fantastic Freaking Friday" as my TA wrote on the board today. Here's a nice long chapter for ya. **

**Once again, THANK YOU to all my fabulous reviewers!**

**StormMoonRabbit: Thank you, Gobber, for pointing out the obvious as usual ;) But actually, thank you for reviewing!**

**The Lightning Phoenix: Those casual wanderings often end up with either a pleasant surprise or an angst-ridden wail at the fact that none of the stories I'm following have updated.**

**Spartan10007: No, it wasn't Hiccup. *sadface* Someone slightly less pleasant, actually.**

**NightsAnger: Happy Birthday! Consider it all one big present, just for you!**

**Vvarden: Yes, I was _pestered _by a friend to update early last week, and I couldn't not update on Friday, so... Just between you and me and everyone we know, I've written pretty far ahead, and James is going to be playing quite a role about five chapters from now. You'll have to wait and see what I mean by that!**

**Phsyro: I'm glad you read Silver, for some reason not everyone has, so let this be another opportunity for me to tell everyone to READ SILVER! I could be mean and tell you that I can't tell you whether or not James kills Aeri, but I think I'll be nice and say he does rather the opposite. You'll see! **

**ivanganev1992: Thanks for all your reviews! I'll just go out and say it: No, Silver is not a bad guy. At least, he's not _supposed _to be. Here's an update, generally I post new chapters every Friday, thanks for being patient :)**

**And last but not least... QuiteARandomFan: I'm honored that you chose my story to write your first review! Perhaps I could encourage you to review more often? :) To your first point, I know that we've been away from Berk for some time, and I get the sense that everyone is as impatient as I am to get back, but hang in there! As I said a few chapters back, Berk is on the horizon! And as I mentioned in my response to Vvarden's review, I've written pretty far ahead, and the reunion between Toothless and Shade is interesting, to say the least. To your second point, thanks for the support, I appreciate it! **

**You are all wonderful! And now, without further ado... Chapter 24**

* * *

The next morning Haku awoke early, and eagerly he stood and dressed himself. Quietly, he ran down the stairs, grabbing some fruit for breakfast and his bow, before setting off.

He had not been walking for long when he caught sight of a figure, far ahead on the trail. For a moment he was strangely excited, believing it to be Rádgatá, but then he frowned. _It couldn't be her._ Where was her dragon? They would have flown to the beach. But who else would be heading in that direction?

Crouching to stay hidden, Haku followed the person, immensely curious, but a strange sense of foreboding was building in his mind.

The muscles in his legs were beginning to ache in protest when the figure suddenly disappeared into some bushes. Pausing, Haku listened carefully, realizing that he could hear the ocean. _They must be near the shore. _Slowly he started forward again, senses on high alert.

He was approaching where he thought the figure had vanished when he heard a cry of pain. Immediately he broke into a sprint, heart pounding as he crashed through the undergrowth before coming out onto a rocky beach, no longer caring about stealth. In a second he spotted Rádgatá on her hands and knees on a rock just off shore, an arrow sticking out of her back. Panic shot through him.

"Rádgatá!" he cried, seeing Dreki desperately clambering up the side of the rock out of the water to his rider. "Dreki! Find him!" he shouted. "I'll take care of Rádgatá!" With a nod and a snarl Dreki took off, smashing into the forest without slowing down. Haku ran down the beach, tossing his bow aside, and leapt into the cold water, swimming faster than he ever had before. In less than a minute he was at the rock, grabbing onto the slippery surface to haul himself up. _How had she gotten up there?_ he wondered briefly as he climbed. Finally he pulled himself over the edge, dripping with water, and he ran to her crumpled form. She was on her side, breathing unevenly, the arrow lodged in her back.

"Rádgatá?" he said her name urgently, but she didn't move. Her wet tunic was plastered to her body, blood blossoming from her wound. Knowing what he had to do, Haku gently rolled her into her stomach, positioning his hand palm down against her back around the shaft of the arrow. Firmly grasping it with his other hand, he held his breath and quickly yanked then arrow out. Her back arched and she screamed, a sound that would haunt him for a long time. Tossing the arrow to the side he tore off his tunic, wadding it up and pressing it against the wound, which was now bleeding freely. She was shaking and gasping, softly whimpering with each breath. "Rádgatá," he said. "Rádgatá! It's okay! It's going to be alright." Gradually her breathing slowed and she turned her head to face him, sliding her hand up and grabbing hold of his leg.

"Haku," she whispered, tears spilling over into her cheeks, and he hushed her, pressing the tunic down on her back with one hand and reaching down with his other to hold her smaller hand where it rested against his leg.

"It's going to be okay, you're okay, I'm right here," he rambled, his mind desperately wondering where Dreki had gone and when he would be back. He needed to get Rádgatá to Vahna, as soon as possible. She was looking increasingly pale, and her breathing was becoming shallower. "Rádgatá, did you see who did this?"

"No," she said softly, blinking. "I heard Shade growl, and then…" her eyes closed, and Haku squeezed her hand, willing her to stay awake. _Who was Shade? Was that her dragon's real name? _Only one way to find out.

"SHADE!" he bellowed, turning to face the forest. "_SHADE!_" A moment passed and nothing happened. The sound of breaking branches faintly reached his ears, then Haku could see the tops of some of the trees quivering. Suddenly a large shadow burst forth from the tree line, flying in a blur towards them.

The black dragon landed hard on the rock, careful to avoid his fallen rider. Darting forward, he sniffed her from head to toe, rumbling with deep concern.

"Shade," he said, and slowly the dragon looked up at him, as though suspicious. Haku glanced down at Rádgatá before meeting the intense blue gaze again. "She said your name," he said in explanation. "We have to get her to Vahna, now."

Dreki- _Shade _nodded, dropping to his stomach. Rádgatá was mumbling something under her breath, names and words he didn't recognize. Her eyes were still closed, and Haku gently lifted her up in his arms, careful to keep putting pressure on her wound. She was slender enough that he could support her with one arm as he pulled himself onto the saddle, holding her in front of him. As an afterthought he grabbed the strap and wrapped it around them, effectively tying them together as he slipped his feet into the stirrups. He didn't want to drop her. "Okay, Shade. Let's go."

The dragon leapt to his feet and launched himself from the rock, and Haku gripped the bar on the front of the saddle tightly, holding Rádgatá close. Her head was pressed against his bare chest, drops of water from her wet hair slid down his skin. Shade flew over the trees, faster than he had ever flown with Haku before, and in no time they were circling over Vahna's cabin. A ways away he could see smoke from the village, but it barely registered. The dragon seemed to spot an opening because he dove down, straight towards the trees, and Haku shut his eyes, raising his hand protectively to shield Rádgatá's head from any impact.

He heard snapping branches and the whispering of disturbed leaves and then felt a jolting motion as Shade spread his wings, landing a bit roughly. It was worth it, though. Vahna's cabin was close, and the dragon darted between the trees, letting out a roar.

"Vahna!" Haku shouted, and he saw the front door fly open as Asti and Alkaa ran outside. Their mouths dropped open in identical expressions of shock as Shade slid to a stop, panting, with a bloody Haku and unconscious Rádgatá on his back. "Asti, Alkaa, someone shot her in the back. Where is Vahna?" he asked urgently, clumsily undoing the strap holding them together.

The two apprentices immediately recovered. "Vahna!" Alkaa shouted, running back into the house, while Asti jumped forward to help Haku as he slid off of Shade's back. Not letting her go, Haku rushed inside with Rádgatá still limp in his arms, the tunic pressed against her back soaked in blood.

Vahna appeared, looking calm. "Take her upstairs, there's a bed." Nodding shortly, Haku took the steps two at a time, pushing open a door to reveal a spacious room with a bed and some other furniture. There were open windows on each wall, and a soothing breeze shifted the curtains. Gently, he lowered her onto the bed, turning her to lay on her stomach.

Behind him, Asti ran in with a bucket of hot water, followed by Alkaa, carrying a pile of linens. Finally, Vahna came up with a sizable bag, still appearing completely unperturbed. "Out of the way, Haku," she said, not unkindly. Numbly Haku stepped back and watched in silence as the three women cut through Rádgatá's thin white shirt, removing it, leaving her in just her underwear and breast bindings. He didn't feel any embarrassment, only concern as he saw the wound in her back, still bleeding.

"You said she was shot?" Vahna's voice brought him back to reality.

Haku nodded, and the old woman finally looked troubled.

"Did you remove the arrow yourself?"

"I felt that I had no choice," he replied, staring at Rádgatá's still form as Asti pressed some of the linens against her back.

"At least you knew that much. Your quick actions might be what ends up saving her," the old woman told him. "Haku, you're a mess. It would probably be best if you stayed with the dragon. Even better, go back to your house and clean yourself up. We should be finished by the time you get back."

Before Haku could protest, Vahna ushered him to the stairs, closing the door softly behind him. For a moment he just stood there, some unnameable emotion washing over him. _Who had done this? _Haku was determined that they would pay dearly for their crime. Taking a deep breath, he left the house, spotting Shade laying below the upstairs window, looking upset and more than a little afraid.

"Shade," he called, and the dragon looked up, a devastated expression on his face. "Hey, friend." Haku walked over and rubbed the dragon's neck, hearing him rumble with distress. Shade sniffed him and snorted, pulling his head away. Haku looked down at his bare torso to see that he was smeared with Rádgatá's blood, and he almost flinched.

"They want us to go get cleaned up. Vahna said they would be finished by the time we get back," Haku told him.

Shade whined, clearly not wanting to leave. "Come on, Shade. There's nothing we can do right now, and when Rádgatá wakes up, she probably won't appreciate seeing either of us covered in blood." For there was blood on Shade's saddle, but upon closer inspection, there was also blood on one of his paws.

"Where did that come from?" Haku asked, leaning in. "Whose blood is that?"

Shade hissed, expression turning dark. "Do you know who did this?" The dragon nodded. "You found him?" He nodded again, still scowling. "Where is he now?" In response, Shade looked back at his saddle, then at Haku. "Are you going to take me to him?" Another nod. Without saying anything else Haku lifted himself onto Shade's shoulders, sliding his feet into the stirrups.

"Let's go."

A short while later, Shade slowed from his sprint and sniffed the air, before walking up to a large tree and growling. "A tree?" Haku asked. Then he noticed what appeared to be a single shoe at the base of the trunk. "What-" Shade looked up, and following the dragon's line of sight, Haku's gaze landed on a strange object hanging from one of the highest branches of the tree.

"Is that… a person?" Haku asked him incredulously. The dragon simply growled in response. "Is he alive?" Another growl. "Well, can you get him down?" Haku caught a glimpse of a blue eye as the dragon looked back at him, before he leapt into the air, beating his wings to quickly rise above the trees. They swooped down and Shade extended his legs to grab the man from the tree top.

"Let's take him back to the village," Haku said grimly. "We can deal with him there." He felt the dragon's deep rumble of agreement.

A moment later a loud shriek sounded from below, and Haku looked around, confused. "_GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! LET ME-_"

_Oh. The bastard was awake. _Haku both felt and heard Shade's ferocious snarl, which was probably warning the idiot human he held how close he was to eating him alive, and he couldn't help but smile darkly. Within minutes they were over the village, and Shade roared loudly, causing everyone to look up in their direction. Haku directed the dragon to land in the village square, where villagers were running to meet them.

When they were about ten feet above the ground, Shade let go of the human, who shrieked as he hit the stones. The man, whose face was covered, scrambled to stand up, trying to run for it, but Shade dropped to the ground in front of him and with one paw knocked him back off his feet, growling loudly. The villagers, who were all murmuring with concern, slowly fell quiet as they took in the sight of a shirtless, bloody Haku riding _Missti Einn's _furious dragon.

"Haku, what happened?" someone called out.

"Is that _blood?_"

"Where is _Missti Einn?_"

"Who is this man, and what has he done?"

Haku held up a hand, and the questions ceased.

"This man snuck up on _Missti Einn _and shot her in the back while she wasn't looking. Fortunately, I was in the area, and took her to Vahna's, where she is being treated as we speak." Many of the villagers gasped in shock and outrage, and more shouting broke out, demanding that the disguised man be punished. A number of dragons, drawn by the commotion, stood behind the crowd and settled on the surrounding rooftops.

"Who are you?" Haku asked, just loudly enough for the man on the ground to hear him.

"That's none of your-"

Haku leapt off of Shade's shoulders and in two strides lifted the man off the ground by the collar of his shirt, tearing off his mask with his other hand.

Several villagers gasped again. It was Jon Stimmerson, the apprentice to the shoemaker.

"Jon?" Haku asked incredulously, lowering the man. "What in the name of the gods possessed you to shoot _Missti Einn?_" he demanded, shaking Jon slightly.

Jon sneered, looking defiant. "I don't need to explain myself."

"Oh, I think you do," Haku whispered menacingly, and Jon couldn't stop himself from swallowing nervously.

"Who cares?" he spat at Haku, regaining his contempt. "She's not one of us. She's not from Heimme. She's just some broad from some foreign land who happens to ride a vicious gods-damned dragon and thinks she can waltz around wherever she pleases and-" he was cut off as Haku hauled back and punched him hard, sending him flying.

Groaning, Jon sat up in the dirt, holding his newly broken nose. "I forgot to expect it from the dragon-" he looked over his shoulder, and for the first time people noticed the bloody claw marks in the back of his dark tunic. "- but I never expected the ever-so-wonderful _Haku _to care about what happened to a stranger who doesn't belong on Heimme and who risks all of our lives on a daily basis with her presence," Jon snapped angrily.

"She is no _stranger_, Jon," Haku growled. "She has proven to be a trustworthy friend of our people, and-"

"Oh get off it, Haku. You expect us to accept her because you want to get in her-"

In an instant Haku was on him, lifting him up off the ground again to hit him hard once, twice, three times. "You _will not _speak of her that way," he shouted at Jon, who tried to return a punch. Haku grabbed the smaller man's fist and twisted his arm, causing Jon to cry out in pain. Holding him in that position, Haku asked him again, "Why did you do it, Jon?"

Jon hissed at him, refusing to speak. "Fine, have it your way," said Haku. "I think Dreki would also like to have a moment with you." The black dragon snarled, the sound echoing around the square, and true fear flashed on Jon's bloody face.

"You wouldn't-" he started, when Haku tossed him to the ground in front of Shade, who instantly had Jon trapped beneath one paw. The man screamed in terror as the dragon lifted his head, inhaling as if to strike.

The villagers were too shocked to make a sound. They had never seen Haku so angry, and it was a little terrifying. Chief Otto's son was a big man, but he was always gentle and good-natured. It was no secret to the village that Haku cared for _Missti Einn_, but this was real rage, bordering on murderous. _Apparently it was more than caring. _Clearly Jon had made a serious tactical error in making an attempt on Rádgatá's life. But had the stupid boy also completely forgotten about her loyal dragon companion?

Now it appeared as though Jon was about to get his head blown off, and no one moved to help him as he cried for help. Instead of blasting him, though, Dreki simply roared, loudly and fiercely, in Jon's face, before lifting his other paw and holding it above his face, claws extended.

"Ready to talk, Jon?" Haku asked, grimly pleased with the development.

"No! Please, no, just let me go!"

"Jon," Haku said, his patience wearing thin. "I'm covered in our honored guest's blood. You have shamed us with your actions. I will not stop this dragon from tearing you limb from limb. You have five seconds to tell me why you did it."

Jon's eyes went wide, but he remained mute as Haku lifted his hand and tucked in one finger at a time, mouthing, "Five… four… three…"

Shade's growl grew in intensity as his rage reached a boiling point, and Haku worried that the dragon wouldn't last the full five seconds before snapping.

Finally, the man broke. "Why don't you ask _her?_" he managed to point into the crowd, and the villagers quickly parted, revealing Ajaa, who looked completely shocked.

"What?" she asked innocently, confusing Haku, but apparently Shade heard something in her voice that the humans could not distinguish, and he leapt from where he stood over Jon, barreling towards the woman, whose eyes widened in fright. The rest of the crowd ran out of the way, leaving her completely exposed, and she scrambled backwards, stumbling to fall on her rear end.

Haku watched as Shade cornered her, until his focus was interrupted by a hoarse shriek. Looking down at Jon, he saw him staring with terror at five holes in his tunic where the dragon's claws had been. There was a bit of blood, and Haku had to resist the urge to kick him.

"You're lucky he didn't go straight through you, Jon," he said, almost hissing. "As it is, I'm still not inclined to intervene if he decides to come back over here."

The man's eyes widened, and Haku called out for some of the villagers to come restrain him before he decided to try and make a run for it again. Turning back, he saw Shade rear back to roar, so loudly it hurt his ears, in Ajaa's face. She clapped her hands over her ears and screamed, the high pitched sound mingling with the dragon's rage.

When the sound ceased, and Jon was suitably held by three men, Haku strode over to where Ajaa was curled up on the ground, hands still over her ears. "Ajaa. Ajaa!" he shouted roughly, and she looked up, sheer terror on her face.

"Why have you done this?"

Her voice was shaky as she drew herself up. "I don't know what you're-" Shade roared again, and she fell back to the ground with a cry of fear.

"Are you sure she's the one?" Haku asked the dragon quietly. Shade just hissed, keeping his intense stare on Ajaa.

"Answer me, Ajaa, or you face the dragon alone."

Every person was holding their breath. Mothers had their children's faces pressed into their skirts, wanting to shield them from the possible violence, but not willing to allow the perpetrators any lenience by leaving.

Her voice quivering, Ajaa looked up at Haku. "I… She doesn't belong here! You should have sent her away, Haku!"

Shade snarled, and she gulped, but seemed to have recovered some of her courage. "You pay so much attention to her, when she puts us all in danger with her presence! Dragons cannot be trusted, they're wild beasts who would kill us all in a moment if it suited them!"

Growls echoed around the square, and for the first time, some of the villagers seemed to realize that the dragons had also gathered with them. A few looked a bit nervous, but the rest of the people seemed angered by Ajaa's declaration.

Haku held up a hand, and the growls and murmurs abated. "Do you agree with Ajaa and Jon? Do you truly believe that _Missti Einn, _with her actions, has knowingly brought danger upon us, and that we are worse off for having made an alliance with the dragons? Do not be afraid to speak your minds," he reassured them. "I only have a quarrel against the two who have attempted to murder our guest."

"No!" a high-pitched voice sounded, and Luvia pushed her way through the crowd, holding a small Horrible Horror in her arms. Her mother was close behind her, but for once didn't appear like she was trying to stop her daughter. "I like the dragons, Haku. They are good and smart and they are nice to me," the young girl declared, accented by a _squeak squeak _from her tiny dragon.

Haku couldn't help but smile as more people voiced their agreement, and the dragons around them nodded. Rádgatá had brought change upon them, but the dragons had made life better for the people of Heimme. They were safer, for one thing. They had security and a reliable source of food thanks to the dragons and their fishing, and they all had new perspectives on the world. Life was forever changed, and Haku wouldn't have it any other way.

"You're all blind!" Haku's scowl returned at Ajaa's angry words, but when she tried to get to her feet, Shade knocked her down again, this time holding her down with his paw. "Do you see this?" she shrieked. "He's a vicious animal! They're all beasts!" Shade's eyes narrowed, and belatedly she seemed to realize she had gone too far.

Haku spoke calmly, not shouting, but loudly enough to be heard by everyone. "Do _you _see, Ajaa? Do you see that this "beast" is showing restraint? Do you see that all of these powerful, intelligent, _kind _creatures have chosen to live among us and lend us their capabilities in order to improve our lives? Do you see anyone hurt or harmed by their presence? And you're trying to convince all of us, including me, that the person responsible for this peace is a threat, who should be banished or even _killed? _

_"_We are not barbarians, Ajaa. If we have issues with one another, we talk to each other, or seek mediation. We do not decide to get rid of our problems through deceitful and dishonorable behavior. Why do you try to turn our people against each other, why attempt to murder our guest? What has she done to you?"

Ajaa refused to speak as her eyes filled with tears of anger, and Haku pressed on. "How did you convince Jon to help you with your ill-conceived plan?"

Before she could answer, Jon shouted in response. "She promised that she would be _mine _if I would just do one thing for her! She swore it, and tempted me with her _licentious _ways," he spat, and Haku looked at Ajaa, who looked apoplectic.

"That's a lie-" she began, before another shout interrupted her.

But it wasn't from Jon. Milo, the normally quiet baker's son, yelled, "She promised me the same thing, but I wasn't willing to commit _murder _for her hand! And I don't think it was just me and Jon, either. I think _all _of her misguided suitors were propositioned the same thing," he said distastefully. "I thought you were an angel, Ajaa, perfect in every way. But you're nothing better than a common tramp, whose jealousy and conceit blind you to what is right and what is wrong."

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Ajaa said shrilly from the ground, before being silenced by a low growl from Shade.

Haku was simply blown away. "Why, Ajaa? What did _Missti Einn _do to you to earn her your wrath?"

"I'll tell you, Haku." Maara stepped out of the crowd and walked up next to him, her expression betraying her foul mood. "She wanted you for herself, and when Rádgatá came around, she realized that she would never have you. So she thought that if she got rid of her competition, maybe she'd have a chance, but what she never realized was that she was of no interest to you, and never would be, because she is so shallow and self-obsessed."

Haku's jaw dropped, but no one else looked surprised. _Ajaa had done this… because of him? Competition? What?! _But the implications of Maara's words quickly became clear. His interest in Rádgatá clearly extended beyond that of host and guest, even past that of close companions. Instead of suppressing the notion, he let it unfold a bit, and warmth spread in his chest. Rádgatá had ruined him for all others, and they were no more than good friends. _Yet, _the voice in his head whispered.

A rumble from Shade brought him back to the present. There was a knowing gleam in the dragon's eyes, and Haku resisted the urge to look down at the ground in embarrassment. _No._ He was covered in Rádgatá's blood, and it was because of the jealousy of the woman before him.

Ajaa was glaring daggers at Maara, who, besides her scowl, was completely collected. "You little-" she started from beneath Shade's paw, but Haku silenced her.

"I would choose your next words very carefully, Ajaa," he said softly. "You have shamed yourself sufficiently before us all. In my eyes, you deserve a punishment equal to the crime you would have had committed, but that is not how we do things on Heimme." Haku summoned a few more men, instructing them and the others holding Jon to take them both to the old jail at the edge of town. Shade reluctantly stepped off of Ajaa, who also sported puncture marks in the front of her dress. "Get them out of my sight."

The crowd broke out in conversation, disturbed and upset by the events that had just taken place. Suddenly exhausted, Haku stepped towards Shade and leaned against the large dragon's shoulder, taking a deep breath.

"Haku," Maara said, her voice urgent. "Is Rádgatá going to be okay?"

"I don't know," he replied, the truth of his words sinking in. "Vahna ordered me to clean myself up before returning, so I should probably do that. Can you and Vasara hold off these people until later?"

"Of course, Haku," his sister said firmly, appearing much older than her seventeen years as she shooed him towards their house.

Not speaking, Haku gestured to Shade, who turned his tormented gaze in the direction the men had taken Jon and Ajaa, before following. "I know, friend," Haku said softly as they left the square, the crowd parting silently to let them pass. "If it would change or improve anything, I would have let you tear them apart. But it is better that you didn't."

The dragon rumbled, as if saying, _I know._

* * *

Her eyes opened, revealing a room illuminated by the light of the setting sun as it filtered through the surrounding trees. Aeri recognized it as the upstairs room of Vahna's house, but what was she doing there?

Feeling incredibly disoriented, she tried to sit up and immediately gasped in pain, her head falling back to the pillow. _What- _

"You were shot, Rádgatá." Aeri turned her pain-blurred gaze to see Vahna seated at the desk near the bed. "Lay still, or you'll open the wound again."

The old woman stood and came to the bedside, gently placing a cool hand on Aeri's forehead. Taking a shaky breath, she closed her eyes, trying to suppress the pain radiating from her back.

"You were incredibly lucky. The arrow hit your rib, keeping it from going too deep. It must have had a barbed tip, judging on how torn up the wound was inside, so it was fortunate that Haku was there to pull it out before it did any more damage."

_Haku? _Images flashed through her mind, and she vaguely recalled a voice, telling her it was going to be alright. "How… how did I get here?" she croaked.

Vahna brought over a mug and held it to her lips. "It's water," she said in explanation. Aeri managed to take a few sips before coughing, the action sending excruciating pain through her entire torso.

"Haku brought you," the old woman said, and Aeri frowned a bit. "Shade carried you both," Vahna added.

"Where…?"

"They went to the village a few hours ago, I sent them away to get cleaned up. They should be back soon, so don't worry." Even as she spoke, Aeri heard the faint sound of beating wings, followed by the sound of breaking branches. "That must be them."

Once Shade landed, Haku slipped off the saddle, which he had scrubbed clean. His own hair was still wet, tied back after he had bathed. "Thank you, friend," he said to Shade, who rumbled at him questioningly. "I'll make sure she's alright," he answered, and the dragon nodded, walking over to rest beneath the upstairs window as Haku knocked on the front door.

Alkaa greeted him, moving out of the way so that he could pass. "You can go up now," she said cheerfully. "Vahna is up with her." Nodding his thanks, Haku quickly made his way up the stairs, knocking softly on the door.

He heard Vahna's muffled voice. "Come in." So he slowly pushed open the door, eyes immediately fixing on the pale woman in the bed. Her eyes were closed, but she seemed to be breathing steadily, although her breaths were shallow.

"Rádgatá," he said quietly, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Haku?" A small smile formed on her lips.

He moved to the side of the bed, and didn't even hear the door close as Vahna left the room. Dropping to his knees, he reached out to where her arm rested above the blankets, and gently clasped her hand in both of his.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot."

He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him, and her smiled widened. "Don't ever scare me like that again," he said firmly, quickly becoming serious.

Her smile didn't change at all. "Are you _blaming me_ for getting shot?"

"If only it were that simple," he muttered, suddenly angry.

"What happened?" she asked, her smile fading into concern.

"Shade caught the man who shot you," he said, tracing patterns on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Uh oh. Is he still in one piece?"

"Your dragon seems to have an incredible reserve of self-control."

"Wait… you called him Shade."

"That's his name, right? You said it after you were hit."

"Oh," she seemed troubled, before giving a slight shrug. "Well, he's become more patient over the past few years. What happened?" she asked again.

Haku gave her a brief rundown of bringing her to Vahna's before going with Shade and collecting the man from the top of the tree, to which she actually burst out laughing before grimacing in pain.

"We got in a fair bit of trouble for performing that stunt back home," she explained, her amusement clearly warring with her discomfort.

"We took him back to the village. Turns out it was the shoemaker's apprentice, Jon."

"Why would the shoemaker's apprentice try to kill me?"

"That's what we were trying to figure out. Shade was about two seconds away from mauling him when Jon finally pointed out the mastermind."

"Who?"

"Ajaa."

"_Ajaa?_" Rádgatá looked incredulous. "Why the Hel would she try to have me killed?!"

Haku didn't feel like it was the right time to bring up Ajaa's primary motivation, so he hedged around it. "Apparently she thinks you're dangerous. Obviously she hates the dragons, and I guess she'd had enough. Shade was _thisclose_ to biting her head off, I think," Haku held his finger and thumb barely apart.

"Do… do other people feel the same way about me?" Her voice was hesitant, her eyes filled with concern. "I won't stay where I am not wanted."

"You are wanted," Haku said, perhaps a little too vehemently, looking back down to where his large, tan hands were wrapped around her slim fingers. _More than you know. _

Her eyes began to drift shut, and Haku moved to leave. "I'll let you sleep," he said quietly, but she tightened her grip on his hand. She didn't say anything, and she appeared to already be asleep, but Haku couldn't pull himself away. After a moment of deliberation, he climbed onto the edge of the bed, still holding her hand, and laid down next to her. He'd stay for a few more minutes, then he'd leave. _Just a few more minutes… _

He opened his eyes, blinking at the dim gray light. For a moment, he was confused as to where he was. Then realization struck, and he looked down, his heart nearly stopping. Rádgatá lay in his arms, one hand on his chest, the other still enveloped in his own hand. Her head was tucked under his chin, and he breathed in the sweet, clean smell of her hair. _Wow. _Haku didn't know what to do. Obviously it was almost dawn. _He'd spent the entire night… like this. _If anyone found out, he'd have something of a problem on his hands, but he found that he didn't really care. A few more minutes weren't going to change anything. He closed his eyes and did his best to commit the moment to memory. He knew that he'd probably never be this close to her again. He also knew that he would never want to be this close to anyone else, ever. She had thoroughly ruined his chances for a future relationship, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. Finally he sighed quietly, opening his eyes. _Time to go. _

Gently he extricated himself from their embrace, and she curled up at the loss of his warmth. He realized that her entire bandaged torso had pulled free of the blankets, and she was beginning to shiver, so he quickly straightened them out and tucked her back into the bedding. Hungrily he gazed upon her face, smooth and untroubled in her sleep, determined that Ajaa and Jon would be punished for what they had done. _Well, without them, _this _never would have happened, _the little voice in his head pointed out, but Haku still would give up everything to make sure Rádgatá would never be hurt again.

Leaning in, he pressed his lips to her temple, before turning away. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he glanced back up at the closed door, part of him wishing he could stay up there with her.

"You should be getting back, Haku."

Startled, he turned to see Vahna sitting in a chair by the low fire, drinking a cup of tea. He wanted to explain himself, to tell her that nothing had happened, that he had meant to leave last night, that he was just making sure she was alright… but ended up only nodding.

"Fate has its plans for all of us. Maybe, _maybe _she will stay. But something tells me strongly that she will not. The question is, will _you _stay, if she goes?"

Haku didn't know how to answer the old woman. Immediately his mind rebelled, wanting to shout that he would never leave his people, but images of Rádgatá flashed in his mind and he found he couldn't say anything. Because he didn't know.

Seeming to read his mind, Vahna nodded, her face betraying none of her thoughts. "The dragon is waiting for you. He'll take you back to the village. I know you know better than to announce where you spent the night, but if anyone figures out that you did not return to your home last night, tell them you were with me. Now go. You need to be back in the village before anyone realizes you were gone."

He nodded again, not knowing what to say, but managed to choke out a "Thank you," before heading outside.

"Shade?"

Shade heard Haku call his name, and looked up to see the human heading in his direction. _About time, _he thought. Getting to his feet, he groaned, stretching out his back. Haku moved to rub his neck, but Shade frowned a little, leaning in and sniffing him. _He smelled strongly of… _Aeri. Growling, he stepped back, demanding an explanation. Haku looked down at himself, trying to figure out what he had done, so Shade looked up to the second-story window then back at the human, scowling. Haku appeared to understand, and held up his hands placatingly. "Nothing happened. We fell asleep, that's all. I'm not stupid enough to lie to you, especially not after yesterday." Reminding Shade of the real reason he was angry.

So he snorted. "No funny business, understand? _I'll know._" He pierced Haku with his blue gaze, and the human seemed to have no trouble understanding him.

"I would never hurt her. I would die before I would let something happen to her," the words seemed to slip out before the human could stop them, and Haku immediately looked embarrassed.

Raising an eyebrow, Shade looked him over, nodded once, and turned to let him clamber onto his shoulders. They headed back to the village, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

**Aeri doesn't seem to be able to avoid trouble. She was lucky this time, but what if there's a next time? And whatever happened to that mercenary hunting her and Shade down? I hope you've all read _Silver _because James is back, and things are about to get a whole lot more complicated.**

**OH and... 100th reviewer gets a sneak peak. Cheers!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Fantastic Flipping Friday! **

**Thank you for your reviews**! **Would it help y'all if I gave you another specific description of Haku's appearance? (StormMoonRabbit: His hair is actually black haha, just wanted to be clear on that)**

**Little Did You Know: I'd be more than happy to give you a sneak peek, buuuuut you'd have to be the 100th reviewer for that to happen (or 150th, or 200th... you get the idea) :)**

**QuiteARandomFan: Oh yes, their reunion is going to be quite... dramatic. Poor, poor Shade. And yes! Assured updates are a thing. Thank you for your thumbs up, and if you're going to be sticking around, then welcome aboard, explorer. **

**I'm working on the final chapter of _Silver_, but as I said, James is going to be showing up here for the most part from now on.**

* * *

Shouts echoed above, right before a loud thump traveled through the deck into her cabin. Smiling darkly beneath her mask, Surmata waited patiently for the knock on her door.

"Enter."

The door swung open, revealing the slim, dark figure of Silver, face hidden behind his black mask. She ignored the chill that raced down her spine at the sight of him. He was dangerous, and to Surmata, danger was… _arousing. _

"I expect that you have good news?"

"I've traced her to an island far south of here. Heimme."

"Well? Give me a map, so I can be off."

"It's not that simple," he said, peeling the fabric away from his face to reveal dark stubble lining his jaw. "Whether or not that is her home, she is a part of the society there. From what limited information I could gather, she spends her days with the villagers and her nights hidden somewhere in the forest. You can't just show up without more knowledge and expect to be able to find her and capture her. You will be opposed."

"Then what do you suggest I do, Silver? Let her go?"

"Not at all. After asking around, I've found a trade ship that will eventually visit Heimme. My advice would be to send a couple of men on that ship, to learn about the people and infiltrate their village."

"So, even more waiting. What's stopping me from sailing in and destroying the place?"

"It's hard to say how militant the people are there, but they aren't the biggest problem."

"Dare I ask?"

"The place is crawling with dragons."

"What?"

"There are dragons in the village."

"Besides the girl's black one?"

"Definitely besides hers." James hesitated to tell Surmata about how the girl and her dragon had defeated the giant nest Queen. For some reason, he didn't want to disclose that information to the ruthless pirate captain.

"Fine. I'll send the men, and work on fortifying my own force for her extraction."

"So my work is done."

"Not quite."

"What else could you possibly want from me, Surmata?" James couldn't contain his frustration. "I just spent eight months of my life trying to find this girl, and I've even told you the best way to go about getting her. I'd like to get back to Merirosvo, if you don't mind."

"I do mind. And I think you do, too. All this work, just to let her go? She's intriguing. She rides a dragon, just like you do. She's a warrior. You haven't challenged yourself at all. What do you have to go back to? You're a mercenary and you always will be. Why give up now? Why not follow through?"

"Because I'm done with that life. I'd like to try and preserve what little remains of my soul."

"Yours is the soul of a hunter. You're hungry, hungry for more than what you have. Hungry for a challenge. You would never be happy as a blacksmith on an island of thugs and pirates. Do this for me, Silver."

"There is nothing that I want that you can give to me."

"Then choose for yourself. We both know you aren't ready to give up the game."

James was silent for several moments.

"You might be sorry you kept me around, Captain Veri."

"We will see, Silver. We will see."

* * *

Aeri was getting pretty tired of waking up in Vahna's house after being injured.

Not that she didn't care for the old woman or her apprentices. The bed was comfortable, and they took very good care of her. Aeri just didn't like feeling useless. And she was basically that now, for a third time, bedridden and begging to be let free.

"For the last time, Rádgatá,_ no._"

"But Vahna—"

"Do you really want to reopen the wound in your back? You'll be here even longer, then."

Aeri groaned. There was no escape. And she hadn't seen Haku since the night he had come back to tell her that Ajaa had been the one to try and get her killed. She couldn't even see Shade, who apparently never left his position beneath the window, because she couldn't get up. That arrow had done a fair bit of damage, and it was going to take time to heal.

The next few weeks passed in a boring blur of bland food and no visitors, until one morning she woke up, ready to scream. Containing herself, she slowly scooted to the edge of the bed, being mindful of every twinge that passed through her back. _It's time to get up._

Rolling back the blankets, she gradually shifted her legs over the side, pausing every few seconds to take a breath. Then she was upright, sitting up, and after a few moments the dizziness in her head cleared, and she felt invincible.

Hearing slow footsteps on the stairs, she looked down at herself, realizing she was only in her breast bands and underwear, along with the wide bandage wrapped around her torso. She debated trying to get back under the covers, but she had spent too much effort getting upright, and besides, it was either Asti or Alkaa coming to bring her tea or something.

Her back was to the door when it opened. "I'm not getting back into that bed, so either you can help me up or I'll do it myself."

When no one answered, she turned to glance behind her, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Haku standing there, gaping.

"Oh. Hello, Haku."

He didn't say anything. Rather, his eyes widened even further, his face going completely red, and she remembered belatedly that she was next to naked. Before she could yell at him, or shoo him, or whatever, he leapt back out of the room and quickly shut the door, leaving her blinking in confusion.

Laughter bubbled up in her throat, and in a moment she found herself cracking up, small tears running from her eyes. It felt good to laugh after everything that had happened. She wished she could have a painting of Haku's face like that, it was _priceless. _Wiping away the moisture with another amused huff, she looked around for her clothes, not finding them, but spotting a folded up tunic on the desk.

Steeling herself, she put both hands on the bed and slowly pushed herself to her feet, wavering a bit. She frowned at her weakness, making a mental note to get back to training as soon as possible. _Damn that Ajaa. _

Hobbling across the room, she stiffly lifted the thin green tunic up and over her shoulders, wincing as her healing back stretched. There were no other clothes, not even leggings. Shrugging, she wandered over to the door, her steps coming more easily now. Listening through the door, she could hear voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. _Should I go down there? _The whole "no pants" thing might not go over too well. _Whatever. They should have thought of that before they left me up here by myself, to my own devices._

With that in mind, she quietly opened the door.

* * *

Haku stood on the stairs, trying his hardest to shake the image from his mind, but it stubbornly stayed front and center. Her long, lithe body, barely clothed… The smooth expanses of creamy skin he already knew of from after she had been shot, but- _oh, Gods. _

"What's the matter, Haku? You look like you're in pain," Alkaa inquired innocently from below.

_Oh yes. Pain. Punishment. The end. _

"No…" he forced out with a laugh, quickly descending the staircase. "I'm fine. She's… asleep, so I'll just be going now…"

"Nonsense! Vahna and Asti will be back soon, and Rádgatá will be so disappointed if you leave now."

_Disappointed? Probably quite the opposite. _She hadn't looked angry, but she was a warrior, and he still valued his life enough to not want to risk her wrath.

"No, it's alright, I'll come by another time…"

"Why are you leaving?" The front door opened and Asti poked her head in.

"I don't—"

"He says she's asleep, but I told him she'd be disappointed if he left," Alkaa offered helpfully. "He only just got here."

"Oh, you must stay!" Asti fully pushed into the room, arms laden with supplies. Haku quickly rushed over to help her with her burden, for which she smiled gratefully.

"Who?" Vahna entered the house, glancing around before her gaze settled on Haku. "Hello, Haku. Leaving so soon?"

"I- I think it would be best if I just came back another time—"

But the three women were no longer talking. Instead, they stared past his shoulder. Following their gazes, he turned slowly, just in time to watch a pair of slender legs— _unclothed _legs— descend the staircase. His heart skipped a beat, then began to hammer like never before as the rest of her body appeared, thankfully concealed by a longish green tunic. Then her long hair, somewhat wild from having been in bed— _bed. Don't think about the bed. Don't think about her. Don't think. _

"Rádgatá!" Vahna's stern voice filtered into his consciousness, and with a start he realized he had been staring like a deer caught in torchlight. Their eyes met, and a slow, lazy smile spread on her face, as though she was reading his mind and found it immensely entertaining.

"What?" she asked, sounding innocent, though she paused on the stairs.

"Where are your clothes?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me."

"Don't you have any sense of modesty, girl?"

"I guess I got tired of it being exploited."

Vahna let out a frustrated huff, before waving her hands. "Impossible child!"

Rádgatá's smile widened further, and she came down the last few steps. "Hello, Haku. Long time, no see."

He gulped, but none of the other women seemed to pick up on her sarcasm. Instead, they were bustling around, putting away supplies and starting to prepare dinner, which wouldn't be ready for quite a while. After all, it wasn't even lunch time yet.

"Oh, for the gods' sakes, will one of you find her some pants?" Vahna's irritated request caused Aeri to snicker. She felt rebellious, energetic… it wasn't a good idea to confine her to a bed for that long.

"I think I'll just step outside for some air, if that's okay," she said casually, heading for the door.

"With no pants? No _shoes?_"

"I won't go far." _On foot. _

As soon as she was out of the confines of the house, she hurried around to the side, gaze immediately fixing on the large black form huddled against the wall.

"Hey, bud."

Shade's head snapped up at the sound of Aeri's voice, and in an instant he had leapt to his feet, rushing to her.

Whining, he nudged her carefully, sniffing her from head to toe. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" he said firmly, and, gathering his point, she grinned widely.

"We don't have a lot of time," she said in a low voice. _Thank goodness he was still wearing his saddle. _"Have you been wearing this the entire time?"

He shook his head. Vahna had instructed Asti and Alkaa to remove it only at night, because he point blank refused to have it taken from his sight. In the mornings they would come out with some fish and replace it on his shoulders, their skilled hands getting the hang of the complicated straps in no time.

"Good." A low squawk sounded, and surprised, she turned to see Kova, Fern's mate peering around the side of the house. "Hey, Kova," she grinned. "Don't tell Haku." The purple Flashfang just watched her curiously, not making any noise.

Taking that as a show of support, Shade lowered himself so Aeri could stiffly climb onto his back, hissing with pain as she straightened up in the seat. "Alright…"

Haku was wondering where she had gotten off to, when a loud roar shattered the quiet. Alarmed, he burst through the front door in time to see Shade take off with Rádgatá cheering him on from the saddle.

"Rádgatá!" he cried out, and she lifted a hand to wave at him. Then he lost sight of them as the black dragon passed through the trees to the open sky above.

"Haku! What is it?" Vahna hurried out, for once her calm face showing her concern.

"I— she—"

"Damn, foolish, _stubborn _girl!" With a stomp, Vahna turned and went back into the house, muttering under her breath.

Haku knew she'd be alright, but he worried nonetheless. "Kova!" Immediately the Flashfang ran around, hopping up and down. "Yeah, that's right. We're going after them." Hauling himself up to the dragon's back, he settled into the saddle and urged Kova skyward. "Let's go!"

With an excited squawk, he spread his wings and leapt up, beating them hard as they pursued the Night Fury and his errant rider.

* * *

"Oh, Shade! I missed you!" Aeri cried out, the sound disappearing in the wind. "I missed this. This is where I belong, where _we _belong, bud."

She felt, rather than heard, the approving rumble emanating from his chest, and her grin intensified. "I wish we could go crazy—" Shade shot her a stern look, and she giggled. "— but we'll save the antics for another day."

"You'd better!"

The voice carried to her ears and alarmed, Aeri turned around to see Haku and Kova right on Shade's tail.

"You're too sneaky for your own good, Haku!"

"You act like you've never snuck up on me!" The pair pulled up alongside them.

Haku's heart skipped a beat when she smiled freely, closing her eyes and laughing aloud. She spread her arms out, feeling the wind between her fingers. Her hair was streaming out behind her, the sun glowing on her skin. Wearing only the green tunic, which rode high up on her slim thighs, she nonetheless appeared as a creature from another world. _A beautiful, otherworldly being. _That's who she was. She was… something else. Haku had never met another woman like her. She changed everything she touched, she made life flourish wherever she went. She was incredible, fierce, mysterious, and she had thoroughly bewitched him, body and soul.

And he loved her.

The realization took his breath away. It was her. It was always her. And it always would be.

After a moment he registered that her eyes were open, and that she was returning his gaze. But she wasn't shying away from the intensity of his own, rather, the green depths sparkled with awareness and something he could not yet identify. Her white teeth flashed in a quick smile before Shade brought his wings down and blasted forward with a loud boom, startling Haku and Kova, who squawked loudly with suprise.

"Well?" Haku asked the Flashfang. "Let's go get 'em!" With a squawk of agreement, Kova took off faster than he had ever flown with Haku before, filling the man with a nervous excitement. Rádgatá and Shade were far ahead, flying towards the mountains. There was no way they could catch up, but Haku leaned low over the purple dragon's neck, encouraging him on.

In the distance, the black dragon vanished into a cloud, and Haku urged Kova forward. "We can come around the other side, maybe cut them off!" So they did, arriving on the far side of the cloud in no time. But Shade was nowhere to be found in the wide blue sky.

_Where could they have gone? _Haku didn't have long to wonder when a high pitched whistle began to build, and only seconds later Shade blasted out of the cloud behind them, flying upside down so that Rádgatá's head passed within half a foot of Haku's.

"Whoa!" he ducked, hearing her joyous laughter echo through the sky. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but smile as he and Kova took off in pursuit once again. This time, though, they easily caught up to the black dragon, who was now right side up and flying at a much more leisurely pace.

"We should go back now," he called out to the auburn-haired woman, who had a funny look on her face. "Rádgatá? Are you alright?"

"Just a little… sore…"

Looking at her back, he spied with alarm a dark spot permeating her tunic.

"You're bleeding!" At that exclamation, Shade jerked his head up to look at his rider, who was quickly becoming pale. With a frantic roar, he started to dive, realizing just in time that she might not be able to hold on if he did. So, despite the nervous hammering of his heart, the Night Fury spiraled gently back down to the forest floor, locating Vahna's cabin within moments.

He roared again, and Asti and Alkaa ran out of the house, followed by the cross-looking old woman. On his back, Aeri struggled to stay upright, but pain was radiating from the wound on her back, causing her to grind her teeth. Behind them, Haku and Kova landed, the future chief leaping from the dragon's back to rush to her side, gently lifting her from the saddle to carry her inside. Up the stairs, to the bed… the path was unpleasantly familiar to Haku now.

"Just set her down, Haku, then you can go."

"I don't—"

"Having visitors encourages her to pull stunts like this. It's best if you leave her until she is truly well, which may take a while, given her penchant for finding trouble."

"But—"

"No buts! Begone with you!"

Haku could tell the old woman wasn't pleased with him, and so he gave Rádgatá one last meek glance before heading down the stairs.

"Vahna, I'm fine—" Aeri tried to sit up, but the old woman's hands were firm as they held her down.

"Don't tempt me to agree with you and throw you out! Now, roll over." Begrudgingly, Aeri obeyed, and thus began another two weeks of incapacitation.

* * *

A few months passed. Aeri, once cleared by Vahna, returned to a strict schedule of training, both alone and with Maara, who was eager to continue her sword-fighting lessons. Haku didn't see much of either of them, except when his sister would return late in the day, grinning wearily.

A trade ship came into port, much to the excitement of the villagers, who were somewhat deprived of exotic goods and other such frivolous things. The crew of the ship was somewhat awestruck by the number of dragons inhabiting the village, and a few even nervously asked to join riders on their flights. Haku didn't take much notice of any of them, simply pleased that their first encounter with the outside world since making peace with the dragons was going well.

One night at dinner in the town hall, one of the sailors, a larger, burly man, sat down across from Haku and proceeded to make small talk with him. Haku had more to drink than usual that night, and was beginning to feel the effects of it.

"It's really quite amazing what you've done with the dragons," the man began. "How did it happen? I don't imagine you just one day asked nicely for them to stop raiding you."

"No," Haku replied slowly. "It took a while, but eventually we realized that dragons are not the monsters we used to make them out to be."

"How did you make peace with them, though?"

"Through something of an epic battle between the nest Queen and…" _And who? What was R__á__dgat__á to them? _"… our bravest warrior."

"Nest Queen?"

"A giant dragon that controls the other dragons to do her bidding, like raiding us for food."

The man's eyes took on a strange glint. "Your best warrior must be legendary to defeat such a foe."

"Indeed she is," Haku said, distracted by memories of Rádgatá. He didn't notice the man's fist tighten.

"She? Your best warrior is a _she? _And she took on this dragon alone?"

"Not quite alone. She had her… partner with her."

"Her partner?"

Maybe it was the mead, or the lateness of the hour, but Haku found himself wanting to talk about Rádgatá and her accomplishments. "Her own dragon companion. It was she who inspired us to find peace with the dragons, and the pair of them defeated the Queen with the help of the wild dragons on the island."

"I can't even fathom such a feat. Her dragon must be unique to have already been trained."

Some warning instinct flashed in Haku's fuzzy mind. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, ah, nothing, but I'd be interested in meeting this warrior of yours. She sounds remarkable."

_Remarkable was right. _"Well, she's not often in the village, so I don't know if I can promise you that."

"Why is that?"

"She and her dragon often like to have time together on their own."

"How… interesting."

Haku grunted his agreement. _She _was_ interesting. Dangerously so. _Lost in his slightly intoxicated musings, he didn't notice the man quietly get up and leave the table, leaving his mead untouched.

* * *

The next morning, Aeri awoke in the meadow, blinking at the bright sunlight. Yawning widely, she sat up, taking in her surroundings. Butterflies flitted about, landing momentarily on the grass before being caught up in the soft breeze once more. She could hear the trickling of the stream, the whispering of the wind through the trees, and—

A loud snore startled her, and she twisted around to see Shade, lying on his back with his mouth slightly open. He was still sound asleep. Grinning, she got to her feet, noting that she was somewhat sore from the previous day's training. Maara was improving dramatically, and now Aeri actually had to work to keep the younger woman from striking her.

But it was a good soreness, so she removed her bodysuit and boots, quietly stepping through the tall grass until she reached the pool of fresh water on the edge of the forest. While it wasn't the most common of practices on Berk, Aeri's family had always bathed regularly, and the habit had continued no matter where she found herself. She stepped into the water, feeling goosebumps travel up her skin from the chilliness of it. Holding her breath, she submerged herself completely, coming back up with a gasp.

Reaching out, her fingers wrapped around the bar of soap she left on a rock at the edge of the pool. In a matter of minutes she was stepping out of the water, squeaky clean. Shivering, she ran back through the grass, dropping down to the blanket she slept on and wrapping herself in it. Shade was still completely unconscious, so she reached out a hand and poked his side.

"Hey you! Wake up!"

A groan resonated through him, and one eye opened halfway, peering out at the world. It was bright. Too bright. So he rolled over and covered his eyes with his paws.

"No, don't go back to sleep! We need to go get breakfast." _Well, that sounded nice. _With another groan, Shade slowly lifted himself to his feet, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Ready," he mumbled.

Something wet landed on his head and for a moment he struggled with it. It was a blanket, and looking up in disbelief he could see Aeri pulling on her body suit, her hair gleaming from the water saturating it.

"Hey! Don't throw your dirty blankets on me!" he said indignantly.

She flashed him a cheeky smile, and was soon completely dressed. "Alright, sleepyhead. Let's go." Leaping up to his shoulders, she patted his neck, and he spread his wings and took off. Soon they were circling the village, and people were looking up at them and waving cheerfully. _That's a new ship, _Aeri thought, noticing the trade ship for the first time.

Landing in the square, they were soon surrounded by cheerful villagers with dragon-related questions and the occasional problem.

"Rádgatá!"

It was Maara, and smiling, Aeri finished speaking with the baker, whose dragon had been hoarding objects in her shelter.

"It could be that she's getting ready to nest," Aeri explained, and the man's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"N-nest?"

"Well, it's a natural part of life. You'd best prepare for a few new additions to your family." Looking stunned, the baker nodded, then headed back to his home to break the news to his wife. Unable to hide her amusement at his shock, Aeri turned to face Haku's sister.

"Hey, Maara. Is that a new ship?"

"Yes! A trader. They got here a few days ago, and will be here for another week at least!"

The younger woman's excitement reminded Aeri of the stories her parents used to tell her of their own youths, when the only regular visitor to Berk besides the Outcasts and Berserkers was Trader Johann. Of course, Aeri had grown up with a far stronger connection to the outside world, thanks to her father's influence. Berk was a regular stop for traders from all over, and they brought with them the promise of excitement and adventure. Now that Aeri had actually explored some of the world, she found that life certainly was exciting and adventurous, but she also realized that she longed for something more stable.

Listening to Maara speak, Aeri wondered if perhaps she had found stability after all.

* * *

What Aeri did not know was that fate had other plans. What she did not know was that she was being watched. What she did not know was that time was running out. Heimme was a wonderful place, but darkness lurked, and the shadows were coming for her.

* * *

**How foreboding ;) **

**Reviews make me happy! And you want me happy, right? Otherwise, bad things happen... to the characters, I mean. Get excited! Ask questions! Tell me I'm a terrible author with an ugly face! (Though how would you even know that? Rude!) Remember, #100 gets a sneak peeeeeeek! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy Friday, friends. I've been feeling pretty down, so I haven't been doing a lot of writing, but I'll keep updating regularly. This story and all of you are the only things keeping me sane right now. **

**Congrats to Nixxon Mysterio on being the 100th reviewer!**

**Colinou: The shadows are biding their time... but when they strike, it will change everything. Again.**

**SilverStorm5: I've been really tempted to go back to Berk, but I don't have a good enough reason to do it now, even though we all want more Toothless/Hiccup/etc. I appreciate your patience, trust me, the wait will be worth it.**

**Spartan10007: Yeah, Haku! Too much dang mead. I guess we will just have to wait and see if there are any consequences to his little talk with the trade ship "sailor"...**

**QuiteARandomFan: Without revealing anything, I'll just say: Virtual cake for you!**

**Vvarden: You're right. I, too, have a bad feeling they won't discover the threat until it is too late.**

**Guest: I'm all about cliffhangers these days! This chapter doesn't have one, though, so I hope it eases your troubled spirit.**

**Thanks again to all of you who review. It means the world to me. **

* * *

The ship left Heimme a week later, having supplied the villagers with enough provisions and gossip to hopefully last until the next trade ship arrived. Women flaunted exotic fabrics, men foreign weapons, and children new toys.

Maara wandered the streets of the village, lost in thought. She had become increasingly distracted as of late, and she couldn't figure out why. Stopping, she looked up and realized she was outside of Elama's house. For a moment she debated with herself, before hesitantly approaching to knock on the door.

"One moment!" a muffled voice called. Maara waited, scrunching up her toes in her boots. Finally, the door opened, and Elama was revealed, looking frazzled. "Oh, Maara. I'm glad you're here." She ushered her inside, and it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darker interior of the home.

"It's your father," Elama was saying, and immediately Maara snapped to attention.

"What?"

"He's… not well," the woman said, looking worried.

"Well, he was 'not well' before," Maara pointed out.

"Now he's very not well."

Despite the less-than-ideal relationship she had shared with her father, Maara couldn't completely eradicate the concern that crept up at Elama's words. "Take me to him."

Elama guided her to the back of the house, pushing open a door. Inside, Elama's mother and one of her aunts were seated next to a bed. They didn't appear quite so anxious as Elama, but one look at her father told Maara everything she needed to know.

The man stared, unseeing, at the far wall, his gaunt frame slumped into the pillows. His skin was ashen, his graying beard unkempt.

"How long has he been this way?" Her voice was high with the emotions battling in her chest.

"A few days, now."

"Why did no one come for me, or Vasara, or Haku?"

"We didn't want to concern you if it was just a temporary phase."

"This doesn't look… temporary to me."

"No, it doesn't." Elama's aunt was watching her with a kind expression on her face, and Maara realized her hands were shaking. Clenching her fists, she resisted the urge to shout.

"How long…?"

"It's hard to say, dear. But perhaps you should go and fetch your brother and sister."

"Yes, I will… do that." Maara backed out from the room, her heart beating hard. She couldn't look away from her father's blank face.

"Go, Maara," Elama said softly, and she went.

Once outside, she took a deep, shuddering breath. _Oh, gods. _

* * *

Haku was standing outside of the forge. Rádgatá and Vasara were inside, both women hard at work on a large plate of metal. He had no clue what it would be used for, but it was interesting to watch. Shade lounged nearby, dozing off in the sun.

"Haku!"

He turned to see Maara running towards him, her face pale. "Maara, what is it?"

Inside the forge, Vasara and Rádgatá had stopped hammering and were listening to what the younger woman had to say.

"It's… I… Elama says for you and Vasara to come. Now."

Haku's expression turned grim. "Father."

Maara nodded unhappily, and inside Vasara was quickly peeling off her apron, shooting Rádgatá an apologetic glance. "We'll be back… probably." She realized her hands were shaking, and she clenched her fists as she began to follow her siblings.

"Vasara!" The blacksmith turned around in time to see Rádgatá open her arms and embrace her tightly, letting go after a brief moment. The kind gesture surprised Vasara, and suddenly tears welled up in her eyes.

Aeri, seeing this, placed her hand on the shorter woman's shoulder. "I'm here for you all. I know that whatever happens, you will have the strength to continue. Now, go." She gave Vasara a small smile, and the blacksmith nodded once, blinking hard, before turning and running after Haku and Maara.

The three of them walked side by side, not speaking, not rushing. They all felt cold despite the warmth of the sun. Maara and Vasara were honestly afraid, but both sisters were primarily concerned about their brother. If something happened to their father, Haku would become the official Chief of Heimme. He basically was, if not in name then in deed, but the title could be as much of a burden as the responsibilities he was already carrying out.

They arrived outside of Elama's home much too soon. Haku approached first and knocked once, in moments the short woman was pulling open the door and gesturing for them all to enter. Time seemed to have no meaning in the gloomy house, lit only by a small window high up on the wall and the fire in the center of the room. Elama guided them to the back room, and each of them sucked in an involuntary breath at the sight that greeted them.

The fact that she had already seen her father like this didn't make it any easier for Maara, and she reached out for her sister's hand, finding it without looking.

Vasara squeezed Maara's hand, offering her what little comfort she could. Their father looked like he might already be dead but for the shallow movements of his chest. He was so diminished from the memories she had of him from her childhood, always bigger and louder than life, and now…

Haku felt like he couldn't breathe. He had known in the back of his mind that this would come, but he had managed to keep it from his thoughts. Now reality was confronting him, and it was quite unpleasant. His father was going to die. Just like Lyse had died, leaving him to run the village. He would no longer be the Chief's son, he would be the Chief. The thought filled him with a savage desperation, and sucking in a breath he turned and strode out. He knew he was leaving his sisters on their own, when he should be there for them, but he couldn't stay in that room a moment longer, seeing their father as a near-corpse.

He passed Elama and her mother, who both looked alarmed, and he realized somewhere in his head that his expression must be rather forbidding. Throwing open the door, he escaped into the sun, feeling detached from the world he knew.

So he ran.

He found Kova and took off, not caring where they ended up, just needing to be away from the village. The villagers— _his_ _people_— could not soothe the ache in his heart, the sudden loneliness he felt confronted with. Suddenly he felt like he was going to be ill, high up over the island, so he guided Kova to the mountainside, somehow finding the ledge he and Rádgatá had landed on so long ago. He wished she was with him. The realization was sudden, but not surprising. With a sigh, he hopped from Kova's shoulders, making sure to dismount on the side _without _the cliff.

Standing on the edge, he gazed out at his home. The island he knew so well. The forest, the farms, the village in the distance. They would soon all be his responsibility, his alone. Crouching, he leaned back until he was sitting on the rock, sliding his legs out to dangle over the edge.

"AAAAAAARGH!" he screamed out to the sky, unable to voice his emotions, to ask the gods _why. _

Kova, having sensed his human's distress, made himself comfortable. _They were probably going to be here for a while. _

Haku dropped back against the rough surface, the air whooshing out of him as his head softly smacked the rock, and closed his eyes.

That's how they found him. Shade landed soundlessly on the wide ledge, nodding at Kova as he waited for Aeri to dismount.

"Haku?" she called softly, sliding from Shade's shoulders. Haku was laying down on the rock with his lower legs hanging off the edge, his eyes closed.

"How did you know I was up here?" His response was quiet, weary.

"Maara came and found me, told me you'd left. I just had a hunch I'd find you here."

"Good hunch."

Sitting down, Aeri scooted over until she was almost touching him, then lowered her back until she was lying on the rock as well. Together they gazed up at the clouds, as the breeze pushed the fluffy white formations over the island.

She wondered if she should speak, unsure of what to say, then decided that he would talk when he was ready. And he did.

"I just… I just don't understand the gods sometimes. Actually, ever. Which I guess is the point, but still. I wish I knew what they were up to. Sometimes I feel like they're laughing at me, sometimes I feel like they're punishing me. I'm not the person I thought I was going to be. Things are so much different now than I ever could have imagined… and I don't know what to do." He swallowed hard, fighting back the tears he felt pricking his eyes. "I don't want to let anyone down, I never wanted this…"

_I don't want to be Chief. _The words echoed in Aeri's mind, and she found herself voicing her father's response.

"… we don't get to choose who we are born to become."

"That's easy for you to say, Rádgatá! You _did _get to choose." Haku was frustrated at her, once again envying her freedom.

Something snapped in her. "And now I see that I made the wrong one! I denied what was in store for me, Haku, and I have to fight not to regret it."

Her words were like ice. "You regret everything?"

"No! That's not what I—"

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean that I was born without a choice. And I took what I saw as my only opportunity to escape what I thought was a fate worse than death… And now having come damn close to death, more than once, I can say that what was meant for me back home was really not so bad!"

_What would be worse than death? _Haku felt a chill pass over him. "Were you going to have to… marry someone?"

"Marry some— no, I wasn't. I mean, eventually, but that's not what I was so afraid of. And my fear was selfish! I am selfish, the most selfish person I've ever encountered. I don't know how to change, I can't change what I did, and now the only thing left for me to do is try to redeem myself wherever I can."

"So that's all we are to you? A chance to redeem yourself?"

"No! Haku, would you stop twisting my words? I don't regret a single moment I've spent here. I don't regret the promise I made, I don't regret anything I've done here, I don't regret knowing you. Okay? I simply regret my own childish, selfish actions. I regret that while I have somehow managed, mostly because of Shade, to help you and your people, I left others behind. Who didn't deserve to have to cope with my absence."

Haku's mind was blown. Rádgatá had never revealed so much to him. And glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, she looked upset. But before he could ask her why she had left, she sighed.

"Look. I didn't come up here to fight with you. The opposite, actually. I'm your friend, Haku, and I'm here to support you in any way I can."

_Just friends? _His heart sank.

"The gods aren't laughing at you, or punishing you. You're a natural leader. You care for your people and you do what's best for them. You put their well-being above your own…" she paused. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I know enough about chiefs to be able to say that you will make a good one, if not a great one."

They were still lying flat on their backs, and Haku nearly jumped when she reached out and took his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. Her words were powerful, but somehow, that small gesture, simply twining her fingers with his, put him at ease. He felt calm, and resolved to fulfill her expectations of him, regardless of the price. If she thought he could be Chief, then he would do it. Hel, if she thought he could move the mountain, he'd find a way to do it.

"Thank you, Rádgatá," he said softly, turning to look at her face.

She returned his gaze, only inches away. _If only… _he thought, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. So they stayed that way, feet hanging over the edge of the cliff, feeling the sun warm their skin and their closeness warm their hearts.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, friends. Sorry I'm a day late, some things came up. **

**Thanks to all ye who reviewed, it means the world to me!**

**Vvarden**

**Spartan10007**

**Little Did You Know**

**canadasam101 ("Stupid wuss" I love it haha)**

**Harkonnen28 (I do know what you are referring to)**

**QuiteARandomFan (The cake is a mystery cake, full of secrets and distractions)**

* * *

Chief Otto passed away in his sleep a week later.

Haku had readied himself for the news, but it still struck something in him to hear of his father's death. Why, he did not know, seeing as how the Chief had never really been much of a father to him. In any case, there was a lot to be done, and the following days passed in a blur of preparations and rituals. They prepared the ship that would bear the funeral pyre out to sea, and gathered what objects and possessions the old Chief would be laid to rest with. Vahna and the other elders of the village oversaw all of the details concerning the body, and celebrations were held in honor of his life, according to his status as Chief.

It was late in the day, and the horizon was ablaze with orange light, fading into the dark blue cloak of night behind them. They sent off the ship from the western side of the island, so it seemed as though it would sail straight through the sunset. Vahna was speaking, but Haku didn't hear a word she said. His heart was heavy, but his spirit felt resilient, ready for the future. Once the old wise woman was finished with her speech, it was time. Taking a deep breath, Haku set the tip of his arrow alight, drawing back with practiced ease and letting it fly. His aim was true, the flaming arrow striking the base of the pyre. He listened as his sisters prepared their arrows and shot them out to the ship, then it was the turn of the older generation of men, his father's friends, to contribute. By the time they had all released their arrows, the ship was burning brightly, embers floating on the favorable wind carrying the vessel far out to sea.

It was majestic, and Haku felt truly grateful that his father's suffering was over. That maybe he would be restored on some other plane, as strong and, well, belligerent as he had been here in this life. All of the villagers walked back to the village together, where the dragons were waiting for their return. Haku wouldn't have had a problem with their presence at the funeral, but he knew his father would not have wanted it. So he requested that all the dragons stay behind, and they did so without complaint, picking up on the solemnity of the occasion.

The mood was subdued as they opened the town hall, but soon became joyous again when food and mead were served in abundance and the villagers could share their favorite memories of their Chief, if they had any. The dragons stayed out of the large space for the most part, though Shade enjoyed playing with the children who so loved feeding him sweets.

"You're going to get fat, bud!" Aeri called out to him, and he only offered her a toothless grin in response, before opening his mouth wide to catch another pastry. The kids thought it was great fun to test his reflexes, and he thought it was great fun to eat the food they tossed his way. Win, win.

Smiling, Aeri turned back to the party, looking out at the sea of faces she had come to know. Her eyes immediately focused on Haku, who stood tall even among the men in the crowd. He had ben handling the entire affair with dignity, and Aeri was proud to see him so gracefully acclimating to his new role. His official coronation wasn't until tomorrow, but that didn't seem to make a difference to anyone else.

Almost as if he sensed her gaze, he turned and met her eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. He was in the middle of a conversation with someone else, but they could have been the only two people in the room, as far as Aeri was concerned. Her heart knew what it wanted, but her head warned her off. At least, it tried to. _You're in trouble. You know this can never be. He could never be with an outsider. He is the Chief, now. You are no one. _

Which was partially irritating for Aeri. Because in all honesty, she had been someone back on Berk, not because of anything special she had done, but simply because of who her parents were. Even if she had stayed, though, and eventually became Chief, an alliance between the Hooligan Tribe and the people of Heimme would never work, because neither she nor Haku would ever consider leaving their people. _You _did _leave your people, though… _It mattered not. Fate was seemingly against them, yet… Her feelings for him had grown past friendship, and while she was somewhat afraid of what she felt, she couldn't _not _seek him out, she couldn't stay away from him.

_Which was ultimately a problem,_ her head reminded her. _Why?_ her heart argued. _Why can't I stay here on Heimme, with the people I have grown so close to? _

_Because you don't want to._

_Of course I do!_

_No, you don't. You don't belong here. _

_How could I not belong here after everything that has happened? _

_You know where you belong. _

Aeri wanted to scream. But honesty was generally the best policy, and if she was truly being honest with herself, she had to admit that Heimme, while wonderful and fun and interesting, simply didn't have what she needed. Not that she knew exactly what she needed, but some part of her simply knew that whatever it was, it wasn't here.

She caught a glimpse of Maara heading towards her through the crowd, and did her best to clear her troubled thoughts from her mind. Now wasn't the time to be thinking that way, with everything that had been going on as of late.

"Hey, Rádgatá."

"Hey, Maara."

"This has certainly been an interesting week," the younger woman frowned a little, but after a moment the expression relaxed into a tired smile.

"And it's not over yet," Aeri replied, bringing up a hand to rest on Maara's shoulder comfortingly.

"I know. The party tomorrow will be even crazier than this one." Maara gestured out at the noisy throng of people. Someone, somewhere in the room had started singing, and more and more people were joining in, but neither young woman could make out the words, or for that matter the tune.

"It's a good way to let off steam. The death of a Chief is a difficult process for all involved." Aeri recalled stories her mother used to tell her about when her father had become Chief. _Talk about a difficult process. _The village had been in ruins, all of the dragons had been effectively brainwashed, and all hope had seemed lost… until the Chief had come home. But not their beloved leader, her grandfather, Stoick the Vast, who had always seemed so invincible. Hiccup, rather understandably, never spoke of his father's death, as it was a painful memory for both him and his dragon. But Astrid reminisced about the early days of her husband's chiefdom to their children, perhaps so that the memory of their father's greatness, and their grandfather's greatness, would not be forgotten. The very prospect of the Dragon Chief being forgotten was laughable indeed, but Aeri understood her mother's desire to remember and respect the past.

"Rádgatá?"

Aeri flashed Maara a quick smile. "Sorry. Just got lost in thought."

"What were you thinking of?"

_Hmm. How to answer. _"I… was thinking of when my tribe lost its old Chief, and transitioned to the one we have now. It happened before I was born, but the memories live on."

"Do I detect a story coming on?"

Aeri laughed at that. "No. Maybe someday, but not tonight." Maara looked a bit crestfallen, but perked up when she heard someone calling her name.

"Sorry, Rádgatá, I'm being summoned. I'll see you later!" With that, the younger woman was gone, swept into the crowd. Aeri, suddenly tired, backed into a corner, thankful for the shadows it cast over her. Memories of her childhood were welling up, and though she tried to suppress them, she couldn't banish them completely. After a while she gave up, letting time wash over her, seeing Berk and its inhabitants as though they were actually before her, not lost to her.

The next day, Haku was named Chief. The ceremony was relatively brief, which was fortunate, because Aeri was having a difficult time paying attention. Something had shifted in her, and she was struggling to figure out what it was without anyone noticing that she was behaving oddly. Despite her inner turmoil, the sun was shining, the Horrible Horrors were singing, and everybody else was happy.

Afterwards, the villagers bustled away, preparing for the next big feast, leaving Haku with a group of well-wishers. He thanked them all genuinely, listening to the advice of the elders and crouching down to listen to little Luvia's heartfelt encouragement, accented by high-pitched _squeak squeaks _from her tiny Horrible Horror.

Once they were all satisfied, Haku sent them off with a smile, then looked around. The village was busy, prospering, and though he knew he could take credit for none of it, it still warmed his heart to know that his people were happy. Heavy footfalls sounded behind him, and he turned to see Kova approaching.

"Hey, friend," Haku greeted the purple dragon, who bobbed his head up and down excitedly.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't think I can go flying now, I have things I need to—" The Flashfang turned away from him, and Haku's heart fell. But the dragon didn't move to leave, and he realized that Kova wasn't ignoring him. He was watching something, and as Haku peered out towards the mountain, he could see a distinct black shape circling the peak. _R__á__dgat__á._

"Oh, you want to go flying with _them._" Kova turned back to nod once. Haku couldn't deny that he wanted nothing more in that moment than to hop up on his dragon and fly after her, but he knew he had a duty now to oversee things in the village. Rádgatá would have to wait.

"You can go, if you want, but I have to stay here. They just made me Chief, it wouldn't look very good if I just up and left the village to chase after some girl," he explained to the dragon, though Rádgatá was anything but _some girl. _Kova snorted, as though also disagreeing with the label. But the dragon didn't leave, instead, he followed Haku around as the new Chief visited around the village, making sure everything was running smoothly.

High above the island, Aeri laid back on Shade's shoulders, lost in her thoughts. After a time, Shade warbled at her, asking her what was wrong, and she sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me, bud. Everything was going so well…" she trailed off. "I just can't help but feel like maybe I don't belong here. Maybe this isn't the end of the road for us, you know?"

She felt his rumbled response. "I'd say we should just leave, but I haven't the slightest idea which direction to go in, and it wouldn't be right to just abandon these people after bringing such a dramatic change upon them. No, we can't leave. And I don't want to leave! I wish I knew what the gods want from me. Odin, I need a sign!" The last part was a desperate shout. But no lightning flashed in the sky, no face appeared in the clouds to tell her her destiny. The sun kept shining, the wind kept blowing, and far below, the tides continued to come in and out.

* * *

For the next few weeks, all was right with the world. Well, most everything. Haku, for some reason, couldn't get a single moment alone with Rádgatá. There was so much he wanted to tell her, one thing in particular, but every time he'd get remotely close to her she'd be moving in the opposite direction, even when he thought he was being sneaky. His frustration built, and a few times he got close to snapping at innocent bystanders when she would evade him yet again. And her dragon was nowhere to be found! Sometimes he'd catch a glimpse of a shadow, a presence that even in broad daylight seemed to be insubstantial. But Shade seemed to be playing the same game as his rider. It was even worse when Maara would come home at the end of the day, chattering about how she had gone flying with the pair, not noticing Haku's irritation.

Aeri, for her part, felt bad about avoiding Haku, but she needed time to think. Her feelings for the new Chief were too strong to be ignored, and that spelled trouble. Despite her previous assertions (to herself) that she didn't care about social conventions, the truth was that she knew better, and knew that ultimately, they could never be together. The thought pained her, but she truly believed it was for the best that she kept her distance. Hopefully that would be enough to discourage him, to make him realize that anything between them was no more than a foolish dream.

So she and Shade spent more and more time on the eastern shore, fishing and relaxing in the sun. Aeri figured that it was better to let the village run itself, to become independent of herself and her dragon. That way, when the time came for them to leave, they would not be missed. At least, that was her hope. Life was seldom so simple, but what other choice did she have?

So distracted was she, and so preoccupied was Shade with keeping her spirits up, that neither of them noticed that they were being watched. Every time they took off alone for the beach, their movements were carefully observed.

The rat-faced man grinned in the shadows of the forest. When he got his hands on that girl, she was in for a world of hurt. And when the Captain got her hands on the dragon, well… the girl wouldn't be the only one wishing she had never been born.

It was almost time to put their plan into motion. Currel waited only for the signal to strike. Heimme's days were numbered. And then… those simple peasants would burn. Dragons or no dragons, one little village was no match for the wrath of a pirate queen and her fleet.

* * *

**Uh oh. **

**Just a friendly reminder... the return to Berk is approaching, so be patient! All of your dreams will come true (maybe...)**

**Review! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Howdy, folks. Sorry for the delay again, not that a day is so bad. **

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers:**

**Colinou**

**QuiteARandomFan (more cake for you)**

**Vvarden**

**crashandy**

**Spartan10007**

**canadasam101 **

**nightfury6598 ("why" indeed) **

* * *

"Haku?"

Maara's hesitant voice caused him to whirl around in surprise. He had been pacing in the front room of his home, muttering angrily under his breath. Rádgatá had evaded him yet again, and his patience had reached its end.

"Oh. Maara, I didn't see you there." His politeness was forced, and she knew it. "Was there something you needed?"

"Haku, what's the matter?" she asked, moving away from the door. "You haven't been yourself lately… Vasara and I are worried. You're not eating much, you just sit and brood…"

"Am I not doing my duty? Do I neglect my people? Are you wanting for anything?" He regretted his harsh tone immediately, and when he stepped closer to Maara she recoiled.

"No. Sorry for disturbing you, _Chief._" Her use of his title was like a slap to the face as she turned to leave.

"Wait, Maara! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" but she was already gone, probably to go find Mika and cry. His chest hurt at the thought, and he sank into a chair at the table.

"You shouldn't treat others poorly, just because you don't feel right, Haku." His head snapped up, and he saw Vasara standing at the bottom of the stairs. He hadn't known she was home.

"You're right. I feel awful, I've been a terrible brother lately…" he shook his head sadly, beginning to pace again. "I don't know why I feel this way. So out of sorts. Maybe I'm coming down with something."

With more wisdom than he knew she possessed, she came up to him, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. "The only thing you're coming down with is heartache, brother."

His jaw dropped._ Am I acting this way because of my feelings for __R__á__dgat__á? _"I… You're right. Again."

"What happened?" she asked softly, and his temper flared.

"I don't know. Nothing that I know of. She's been avoiding me. It's not like her, to hide from her problems… oh gods, am I a _problem _to her now?" Haku groaned and rubbed his face with one hand.

"I don't know, Haku. When's the last time you spoke to her?"

"Probably… before I became Chief."

"Oh, my… I had no idea. I thought everything was fine…"

"So did I! Until I realized that I can never get ahold of her when I want to. Even the dragon is avoiding me!"

"That's very strange…"

"I never expected her to be such a _coward._" Another wave of regret hit him at his choice of words.

"Haku, that's not fair. You have no idea what's going on, I mean, maybe she thinks she's doing you a favor."

"How would this be doing me a favor? I'm not eating, I can't sleep, I'm constantly distracted and irritated…" Admitting his 'symptoms' only made him feel worse.

"Well, how do you think she feels?"

"I don't have the slightest idea! I would if she would actually _talk _to me and tell me what's going on, but she won't give me the time of day!"

"Hmm." Vasara pondered this for a moment. "Do you know where to find her?"

"No. I look all over the village, and I could probably just have Kova take me to her camp, but I don't want to invade her privacy." He laughed humorlessly. "I feel like I'm being pretty considerate. With no reward."

"Well… and I only tell you this because I don't want anyone else to fall prey to your foul mood… I know she's going to be on the eastern shore tomorrow morning. Fishing and whatnot."

"Of course…" Haku could have slapped himself. He figured she would never go back after nearly dying there, but he supposed he had never really understood her logic.

"So, you could theoretically get up before sunrise and make your way over there. You'd probably have to walk, because Flashfangs aren't the quietest of dragons, and if they hear you, they're not going to stick around. But, she won't run from you if you manage to approach her directly. Probably."

_Probably. I can work with probably._ He reached out and wrapped his arms around his sister. "Thank you, Vasara. Thank you so much." He hadn't felt so optimistic in weeks. The next morning, he awoke before dawn, quickly dressing himself and heading downstairs. He debated bringing his bow, but figured he wouldn't need it. Instead, he grabbed a few pieces of fruit. Hopefully he could bribe Shade into sticking around while he spoke to Rádgatá. With that hope he set off, knowing it would probably take at least an hour and a half at a brisk pace to get there.

* * *

Aeri woke with the sun. Yawning, she got up, nudging Shade with her foot. "Come on, we have to get going if we're going to go fishing before we head to the village."

He groaned, but got up anyways, blinking at the sunlight streaming through the trees. Aeri straightened out her bodysuit, forgoing her usual shoulder armor. She could come back for it later. It took her less than a minute to put Shade's saddle on, and once she had, they took off for the shore. She had recently begun fishing with a net, as it was more efficient than using her spear, and it saved her the trouble of having to get the fish smell off her weapon. Once they were at the beach, Aeri removed the large basket from the side of the saddle, setting it down on the sand.

"Go play, bud," she encouraged Shade, who promptly took off down the beach in pursuit of a flock of birds. Smiling to herself, she opened the basket, removing the net and the knife she used to gut her catch. The net itself was rather ingenuous. One part of it was weighted, so that it could withstand the movement of the sea without clumping up. The net was looped around a circle of rope, and when she pulled on the end of the loop, the net would quickly cinch shut, leaving her with a length of rope to haul in the inevitable pile of writhing fish. Clambering up onto a rock that jutted out into the surf, she peered into the shallows, immediately catching sight of a school of shimmering fish. "Gotcha," she whispered, then gently tossed the weighted end of the net into the water. She waited patiently until enough unsuspecting fish swam within range, then yanked the net up. As always, it cinched up tightly, trapping almost a dozen fat fish, and pleased, she walked along the edge of the rock back to the beach, pulling her catch through the water below her.

Dragging the fish up the sand, she crouched, and with one of her knives, set to work. Humming to herself, she allowed her thoughts to drift, until far down the beach, Shade jumped to his feet, sniffing the air. Aeri looked up and saw him turn towards her and let out a horrible shriek before breaking into a sprint in her direction. Straightening from her crouch, she took a step towards him. "What's the—" Something heavy crashed down on the back of her head, and everything went black.

* * *

Haku heard Shade's screeching and broke into a run. _Something was very, very wrong._ The trees thinned, he was almost there, when the sound of guttural voices stopped him in his tracks.

"I wouldn't come any closer, dragon, unless you want your rider to taste the steel of my blade."

Haku listened with growing horror as Shade hissed and roared, and he snuck forward through the undergrowth, only to see half a dozen burly men facing down the black dragon on the beach. _Wait… _the two on the right looked sort of familiar. It took him a moment to place them, as he hadn't paid much attention to them the first time he'd encountered them. They were sailors from the trading ship! _What were they doing here? _His heart stopped when he saw that one of them held Rádgatá's limp body up with one arm, the other hand pointing a wicked-looking knife at her exposed throat.

Then one of the large men moved, revealing a skinny figure, who continued to sneer at Shade. "Come, now. You know how this works, beast. If you don't come with us, she gets it. And we won't make it painless, neither."

Shade roared his fury at the man, and a few of the larger thugs looked nervously between themselves. The one holding Rádgatá shifted a bit, before hesitantly calling out, "Currel, maybe you shouldn't taunt 'im."

"Oh shut up. He's a smart beast, he'll do exactly as we say. Now let's go, before someone sees us."

For the first time Haku noticed two rowboats pulled up onto the sand, and his heart sank even further. They were taking her to a ship. _But where? _And how could he stop them? He had no weapon, no way to act. Helplessly he watched as the men shoved the boats into the shallows, leaping into them and picking up the oars.

_I need backup. _Sprinting through the forest, it still took him almost an hour to get back to the village. He burst from the trees, searching around wildly for his sisters. The village was awake, people peacefully beginning their days, completely unaware that time had run out. At the sight of their Chief bursting from the trees, shouting and running as though being pursued by demons, many people dropped what they were doing and approached him.

"Chief, what's the matter?"

"What's going on?"

Haku couldn't speak as he gasped for air. "Maara…"

"Haku!" Maara was running up to him. "What's wrong?"

"Men… pirates… took Rádgatá!" he shouted breathlessly.

Her eyes widened with horror. "Oh gods, no!"

"We have to go after them."

"I agree, Haku, but that's not our only problem." She pointed out to sea, and following her gaze, he could just barely make out the tiny shapes of ships on the horizon.

_Oh, no._

* * *

**Uh oh. What happens next? Stay tuned until next time... **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hiya friends. I know it's the ****third week in a row I've updated late, so I apologize, and thank you for being patient. Life is crazy.**

**Thank you again to my reviewers, I really don't know what I would do without you. **

**Colinou**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**Harkonnen28**

**QuiteARandomFan (Cake! Just to be clear: Aeri and Shade do _not _know where Berk is, which is one of the reasons they haven't left Heimme yet.)**

**nightfury6598**

**canadasam101**

**Vvarden**

**Spartan10007**

**This chapter isn't my favorite, it might surprise you to learn that I don't actually enjoy writing violence, despite everything that happened (mostly to Lightning) in _Of the Night_. It's not too bad, though. At least, I don't think so. **

* * *

The distant sound of shouting filtered through her consciousness, and Aeri gradually came to. She was lying on the ground, sprawled out on her stomach, and with a groan, realized that she was uncomfortably cold and wet. Opening her eyes slowly, she found herself in a dim, dank, dingy place that stunk of salt and the vague essence of fish. Then she noticed the bars.

She was in a _cell. _And from the motion of the floor beneath her, she could safely assume she was on a ship of sorts. Immediately she attempted to leap to her feet, but her head seemed to explode with pain, and a wave of dizziness passed through her. With a painful thump she landed back on the wet floor. Gasping for air and fighting off the nausea that had overtaken her, she almost didn't hear the footsteps approaching. Almost.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She tried to sound angry and demanding, but her trembling voice betrayed her.

"You're onboard the _Otta,_" a male voice replied, and Aeri peered into the murky light, trying to make out the person. "They captured you and threw you in here a little while ago."

"Where…" She desperately wanted to know where Shade was, but didn't want to endanger him, so she changed the subject. "What… what are you doing down here?"

A soft chuckle soothed her frazzled nerves. "I'm also a _guest _here, you could say." She figured that his voice was coming from the cell next to hers.

"So far I'm not impressed by the accommodations of this fine establishment."

He actually laughed. "Most people fail to find humor in this situation."

"Well, I suppose I'm not most people."

"That, I imagine is true. Otherwise, what would they want from you?"

"I don't even know who "they" are," Aeri mumbled miserably.

"Well, "they" are pirates, long story short."

_Gods damn it. The blasted pirates again. _"With the… _female _captain?"

"How did you know?"

"I've… run into her before. She tried to have me…" _and my dragon _"…killed."

"Hmm. Well," the voice sounded thoughtful. "I don't think she wants you dead, now. Not yet, at least. Otherwise, you'd be dead already."

"I don't like your otherwises."

"Is that a word?"

"I don't care."

Another laugh. In the lull, Aeri took the opportunity to bring her hands beneath her, and slowly raised her torso off the ground, once again fighting off the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Hey, don't strain yourself…" the voice sounded mildly concerned.

"I'm. Not," she choked out, her entire body trembling from the effort. Finally, she turned her hip to the side and rolled over, feeling her arm bump against a metal bar. She grabbed it, using it to haul herself into an upright position, her back against the bars that separated their cells. Gasping, she let her head fall back, cringing at the pain that emanated from her skull. Hesitantly, she brought up a hand and felt around her hair, noting the dried blood around where she had been hit. _Head injury. _Great.

"Don't stab me," she warned him, and heard his laugh again.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Despite the throbbing in her head, Aeri found herself wondering who she was talking to, and how he had ended up down here. But before she could ask, a door slammed open, filling the brig with blinding sunlight. Heavy footsteps preceded two enormous men, who approached her cell, sneering.

"You're to come with us," one said unpleasantly.

"And if I refuse?"

"You don' get the choice," the other spat. "Get 'er out o' there," he ordered the first man.

"No need to get pushy," the first man sniffed. He yanked on her cell door, but it wouldn't budge. "What the—" He yanked again, causing the entire cell to groan. Growling, he placed his other hand on the door, then pulled with all his might. With a screech of metal the door came off completely.

"You idiot!" the second man came up next to him and slapped the door out of his hands. "Where are we s'posed to put 'er now?"

"Ah, don' get yer panties in a twist. We'll worry abou' that if there's anything left of 'er once Currel's through." A chill went through Aeri. She remembered Currel, and she imagined he hadn't forgiven her breaking his nose.

"Well, come on, girl!" The first burly man wedged into the cell, grabbing her arm with a vice-like grip. He hauled her to her feet, shoving her in front of him. She stumbled, nearly falling, but the next man caught her easily, like a rag doll. As she passed the next cell, she finally caught a glimpse of her companion. His dark eyes met hers, and she nearly shivered from the intensity of his gaze. That was all she noticed before she was roughly pushed forward, up the stairs, and into the daylight.

Up on the deck, Aeri squinted at the brightness. It had to be past midday, and the ship was bustling with activity. Enormous men shot her suspicious and malevolent glances as they passed, and others openly leered at her, eyes raking up and down her body. Aeri found herself cursing her tight bodysuit, wishing she could cover up with her shoulder armor. More than anything, she wished for her helmet, to hide her face. Not that that would do much of anything, it was just the idea of it. So she kept her eyes on the wooden boards beneath her feet, trying not to stumble.

A loud hiss sounded to her left, and startled, she looked up to see a Skrill tied to a post on the railing. It was watching her curiously, if a little grumpily. Aeri had never seen a Skrill so close before, and she took comfort in its fearsome beauty. Dragons were good, even the scarier ones. After all, Night Furies were the best kind of dragon, despite their reputation and destructive power. _But what was a Skrill doing here? _And speaking of Night Furies…

Aeri looked forward, to see her wonderful, heroic, kindhearted dragon heavily chained and muzzled, surrounded by jeering men poking at him with spears. He was growling, but it seemed weak, pained. Aeri had never felt so terrified or so heartbroken as she did in that moment. "Oh gods… Shade!"

Blue eyes flashed up and caught sight of her, hair matted with blood, being held by two enormous thugs. His pupils became slits, and immediately he began to struggle, snarling the best he could through the thick leather strap holding his jaws together. The pirates immediately backed off, holding out their weapons in front of them.

A loud, sneering voice cut through the sounds of the agitated dragon. "Shut 'im up, or I'll do it myself." Aeri looked up to see none other than the rat-faced Currel striding over.

"Did I not make meself clear? Shut. Him. Up!" With that he slapped Aeri hard enough to send her to her knees. Shade growled, but stopped thrashing, understanding that Aeri's life was on the line.

"That's better." Currel gestured at the two thugs to haul Aeri back to her feet. "Now. You think you're tough, do you?"

Aeri just looked at him through the strands of hair covering her eyes. His eyes flashing, Currel drew back and punched her in the stomach, hard. Her knees buckled and she let out a quiet groan, but other than that made no noise except her gasps for air. If not for the two pirates gripping her arms held her up, supporting most of her weight, she would be on the deck.

"Answer me." He grabbed her hair, yanking her head back, and a whimper escaped her throat at the pain in her skull.

"No," she said quietly, doing her best to stay calm.

"No?" Currel's voice was a simpering imitation of a female. "I'll tell you what. If you get on your knees and beg me for mercy, I'll consider letting you live." He turned around, pacing away, before whirling in place and stalking back to her.

"Well? I'm _waiting._" He grinned nastily.

Aeri was still having a hard time catching her breath. But a strange calm washed over her as she met Currel's hate-filled stare, and her lips involuntarily twitched into a small smile. For a moment, his eyes narrowed in confusion, and his unpleasant grin faded somewhat. Then, an expression of frightening malice twisted his rat-like features, and his voice was dark as he said, "Very well. I'm goin' to enjoy this."

With that, he pulled his arm back again, but this time his punch landed squarely on her jaw. He wasn't particularly strong, but Aeri's head injury left her powerless to resist. Her head snapped back, and she tasted blood as the thugs behind her let her fall and stepped away. But he wasn't finished. Aeri was on her hands and knees, her matted hair covering her face, when a sharp pain exploded in her side and she was knocked off balance. He kicked her again, and again, until she was relatively certain that he had broken all of her ribs. Still, she tried to drag herself away, some broken instinct telling her that she needed to run. Something heavy crashed down on her ankle and she cried out, feebly trying to yank her leg free. Then a well-placed kick to her diaphragm left her desperately heaving for air, unable to draw a single breath. Her hands scrabbled at her throat, frantically trying to convince her body to take in oxygen, when she felt the pressure lift from her ankle as she was hauled upright once again. Her pulse roared in her ears, and she couldn't see past the strange darkness that had settled over her vision.

Pressure settled on the front of her shoulders, and she felt her arm being stretched out. _What were they doing now? _Panic rose in her chest as she still failed to inhale, but before she could comprehend that she might actually die, something smashed into her back and the worst pain she had ever experienced coursed down her arm. She couldn't scream, couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't hear…

An interminable amount of time passed before the front of her body crashed against a cold, wet surface. Even as she was rolled onto her back she found she didn't care what they did to her anymore. The pain was everything. Hands pressed against her face, and something warm settled onto her lips. She tried to scream, but she still could only draw the tiniest of gasps. Her struggling only intensified the pain. She bit down, and whatever was on her mouth moved, accompanied by the distant, muffled sound of cursing. Something pinned down her arms, but before she could try anything else, the pressure crashed back onto her lips and her lungs filled with air.

Gasping, she took several deep, shuddering breaths, and slowly the world returned to her. The pain still radiated from her back but she could think. Sort of. Yet nothing prepared her for when she opened her eyes.

Above her, face lit by a flickering lamp, was her prison companion. His dark gaze was raking over her face, and she realized two things. The first being, she was not going to die, or be further assaulted. And the second, that his bottom lip was bleeding. _He had saved her life. _

He seemed to realize that she was not longer staring blindly, but that she could see him, and was taking him in. Immediately he released her arms, not that she was planning on moving. She couldn't tell if her back was broken.

"Sorry…" she wheezed, and a ghost of a smile played across his lips. For a moment she was distracted by his face. There were those dark eyes, glittering with relief and a hint of amusement, above a straight nose, and his little smile, framed by short black hair. For lack of a better word, he was attractive. There was something compelling about the way he was looking at her, and at any other time, in any other place, it might have given her goosebumps.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, his voice low.

"I…" she tried to sit up, but the pain was literally breathtaking. "My back," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Concern replaced his relief. "I'm going to roll you over…" At her nod he did, and she hissed again. She felt careful hands gently poking at her back, and nearly sobbed when he touched her shoulder. "Ah…" he said, as though this explained everything.

"They dislocated your shoulder."

"Fan…tastic."

"I'm going to have to put it back in place. It's going to hurt, but it will feel much better afterwards."

"Okay…"

Slowly, he adjusted her arm, and she shivered at the sheer pain. He gripped her tightly, and she had only a moment to register it before—

"AGH!" She felt something slide back into place with a sickening pop. Just as he'd said, the pain subsided immediately, and she took a deep breath to steady herself, pressing her forehead against the wet floor.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"My pleasure." For a moment they just sat there. "Can I roll you onto your back? You'll be more comfortable."

"Go for it." So he did, gently turning her over. Her ankle caught and she whimpered, having completely forgotten about it.

"What is it?"

"Ankle. I think one of those assholes stepped on it to keep me from getting away." _Not like I was going anywhere fast. _

"Let me look at it." He stood, stretching, before moving away from the small lamp down to her feet, crouching once more. "This one?" He pointed at her right foot, and she nodded. "May I?"

Aeri nodded again, and he softly tugged at her boot until her bare foot came free. She watched as he carefully rolled it, glancing up at her face when she flinched.

"I'm relatively certain it's not broken. Just a sprain," he said finally. "It could take at least a few weeks for it to start feeling normal again. I'd tell you to take it easy, but…" he trailed off, and she laughed.

"But I'm surrounded by lunatics who are out for my blood. Got it." He flashed her a grin in the dim light, and she returned his smile. "No permanent damage, then?"

"Hopefully not." He straightened from his crouch, and returned to his position at her side, his back against the wall. Aeri closed her eyes, her thoughts filled with questions.

"I'm just so confused," she murmured.

"What could possibly be confusing about this situation?" his voice was laced with sarcasm, and the corners of her mouth twitched.

"Well, since you asked, I don't know where I am, how I got here, who you are, why you're helping me, why they're only hurting me and not killing me, or how these bastards even _found _me." He didn't respond, and she opened one eye to see him gazing at her intensely. But there was something odd in his eyes, that vanished almost as soon as she noticed it. _He knows something. _She wanted to question him further, but suddenly a wave of exhaustion passed through her.

"You should rest. The gods only know how long of a reprieve they'll grant you." Her eyes drifted shut, and she felt gentle pressure under her arms as she was pulled more upright and laid against something firm, though not nearly as hard as the floor. Something wrapped around her shoulders, and she opened her eyes, barely registering that this stranger was holding her in his arms.

_Stranger. _"What… what's your name?" she mumbled.

"Most people call me Winter," he said softly. "Now, sleep."

The last thing she remembered was resting her head on Winter's chest, before sleep took her.

* * *

**How in the world are they going to get out of this mess? How did James end up on the pirate ship, and is he really a prisoner, or is something else going on? Will Currel get what's coming to him? Stay tuned until next time to find out!**

**Questions? Comments? Just want to see your name on that list at the top? Review! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey friends. How are we all today?**

**Thanks again to my reviewers, you are truly the bomb dot com.**

**Vvarden**

**CloudMoonRabbit**

**nightfury6598**

**QuiteARandomFan**

**Colinou**

**brickmaster2**

**Spartan10007**

**Ciara**

* * *

The girl claimed to be confused, but there was no way that she was nearly as confused as James was feeling right then.

He was _holding _her. In his arms. He'd never cradled a person like this before. It had been so long since he'd shared more than fleeting physical contact with anyone, and now he had his most elusive target in his clutches, so to speak. He had never imagined that he'd find himself worrying about what became of her, but here he was, fervently praying to the gods that Currel and the other pirates left her alone from now on.

When they had brought her back down and thrown her in his cell, his shock had very quickly turned into something verging on panic. Her body had been spasming from lack of oxygen, so he attempted to do what he'd done only once before, when a boy had nearly drowned back on Merirosvo. Thinking about it now, he cringed, realizing what she must have thought was happening to her. He supposed he was lucky she only _bit _him. But damn, had they done a number on her.

And it made him angry. Would Surmata have allowed this to happen? Maybe. The thought sickened him. He'd gotten to know the pirate captain rather well over the past year, becoming accustomed to her unforgiving ruthlessness. And he actually didn't blame her for it, considering what she'd been through. But he felt strongly that the girl in his arms did not deserve to suffer because of Surmata's vicious streak. That wasn't why he had taken this job. He had always prided himself on doing things for the right reason, not that it mattered much anymore. As soon as he had killed those men, he had forfeited his claim on what was right. Even so, some part of him was whispering that bringing the girl to Surmata would be a mistake. That it was the wrong thing to do. Surmata would probably just torture her, and keep her barely alive, so that her dragon complied with whatever the pirate queen had in store for it.

Bile rose in his throat at the thought of it. Whenever he had delivered targets before, some justice was being served. Whether or not it was redemption, punishment for a wrongdoing— whatever, some good came out of it. But all of his meticulous planning, careful searching, and frail justifications had flown out the window at the sight of the girl after Currel had spent only a few minutes with her.

There was something different about her. Maybe he was just used to being around unsavory characters, the thugs and pirates and thieves who made him so cynical. But for some reason, he got the impression even after a few minutes talking to her that this girl was not like them. She did not deserve to be dragged down to this level of questionable morals and outright treachery.

When James had planned this out, he had hoped to gain her trust by playing prisoner. If he as really being honest with himself, he had to admit that he had simply wanted the chance to speak to her. He didn't want to reveal to her anything about Sahko, or his own involvement in her capture. Instead, he hoped to keep his hands clean, by leaving the dirtier work up to the pirates, and maybe redeeming himself somehow by persuading her to go along with Surmata's wishes without anyone getting hurt.

Then Currel had decided to enact his petty vengeance on her, and it all changed. Whatever foolish optimism James had held for this situation was replaced by the grim reality of his actions. He had brought this girl to what would likely prove to be a living hell, and even though he had no experience with dragons besides Sahko, he didn't like the idea of one suffering needlessly. It was cruel. And he had never considered himself to be a cruel person.

A soft whimper disturbed his thoughts, and looking down at the girl's tense features he realized he was gripping her rather tightly. Immediately he loosened his hold on her, and she relaxed back into her sleep.

_What am I doing? _Was he being… _kind? _James did not know. All he knew was that it would be a mistake to let Surmata get her hands on the girl and her dragon. But he'd have to be careful about it. Discouraging the pirate queen from pursuing them would be a challenge, but James felt strangely hopeful that he could do it.

_Why, though? _Why not just let Surmata have her way and leave all of it behind? Return to Merirosvo, pick up with Sven, look after Gammel and Vitur…

_Because it's the right thing to do. _But that wasn't all of it.

_Because that's not what you want, _the voice in his head whispered, and he frowned. _Of course that's what I want! That was the primary motivating factor for my involvement with this entire thing! Going back to Merirosvo and living my life._

_No, it's not. _She's _the reason you did this, and now that you have her, you realize what a mistake it was to lead the pirates to her. _

James wanted to groan with frustration. How could he have been so stupid? Surmata was likely leading her forces against the unprepared, unsuspecting people on that island as he sat on the floor of his unlocked cell, holding a sleeping girl in his arms. _A _beautiful_ sleeping girl._

_What? _Where were these thoughts coming from? Roughly he shoved them aside, bringing his attention back to reality. He fervently hoped that those dragons would defend their home and the people of the village, otherwise all of their blood would be on his hands.

The hatch at the top of the stairs opened, illuminating his dingy surroundings. Heavy footfalls sounded on the creaky wooden steps, until the two thugs from earlier appeared outside of his cell, grinning unpleasantly.

"Aw, isn't this sweet." James shot them a warning look, and their grins faded.

"Currel wants to see 'er again," one sneered.

"Then I'm coming, too."

"He didn't ask for ye," the other said.

"I don't care. He has no control over me, something you all would do well to remember," he said darkly, making sure he didn't wake the girl.

"Wha'ever," the first thug spat onto the floor. "Just get 'er up. _Now._"

James softly shook her, ignoring the two men leering in at them.

"Wake up…" he realized he didn't know her name. "Come on."

She mumbled something that sounded like "aku", whatever an "aku" was. Then her eyes shot open, and her face filled with alarm as she pushed away from him.

"Oh, gods," she grimaced, looking out at the pirates. "It was real."

James felt bad for her. "Unfortunately."

"If you two are quite finished, Currel is waitin'!"

Resisting the urge to stab the both of them through the bars, James got to his feet and held out his hand to the girl, who took it with surprising strength. Her brief rest seemed to have done her good, but he noted she was favoring her ankle, even though she did her best to hide it. She left the cell with her head held high, turning back with surprise when he followed her out.

"I'm coming along," he said, and she looked slightly confused at his wording, but didn't get the chance to ask him anything as the first thug yanked her forward.

As they filed up to the deck, James glanced around, catching Sahko's eye. Ever so slightly, he nodded at the Skrill, who blinked slowly, giving no sign of understanding. Which, James should probably have been used to by now, but it would be nice on occasion to know that Sahko was actually on board with their carefully crafted plans.

Then he looked farther up the deck, to where the girl's dragon was heavily chained and muzzled, surrounded by a group of jeering pirates. Its bright blue eyes were fixated on the deck, but then flashed up to meet his own, as though it had sensed him watching. James's heart skipped a beat at the intensity he saw reflected in those knowing orbs, and felt reassured that what he was about to do was the right thing.

The thugs shoved them forward, so that they were standing side by side. James didn't for a moment think they had gone anywhere, though, and he was right. On the opposite side of the ship, Currel was shouting at someone, but soon was walking towards them, scowling at him in particular.

"What do you—" he began, but James gave him a look that said, _Shut your mouth if you know what's good for you. _

Swallowing his comment, the rat-faced man turned towards the girl.

"Feeling better, are we?" he asked mockingly, grabbing her neck and giving her a little shake. She didn't answer, simply meeting his gaze. With a look of disgust, he brought his arm up and swiftly backhanded her, the sound echoing across the ship. Her head had snapped to the side, but she slowly righted herself, making no sound.

A hot anger was building in James at Currel's treatment of her. He dearly wanted to inflict a slow, painful evisceration on the slimy rat, but knew if he made one wrong move, the game would be up, and he might end up getting both himself and the girl killed.

But now Currel reached up with his filthy hand and grabbed her face, inspecting it, and the malevolent gleam in his eye shifted into something positively repulsive. James resisted the urge to reach out and snap his wrist as he ran his fingers over her hair, her face, down her neck, and over her chest.

"I think we can come to an arrangement," Currel said in a low voice, causing a few of the gathered thugs to laugh menacingly. "If you do what I say, _everythin_' that I say, I might just let you and your overgrown lizard live. How does that sound?"

She closed her eyes, and James nervously waited for her response. He needed her to hold out a little longer, while he figured out how to create a distraction. But when she opened them, her face was a mask of amusement. "I think we can come to an arrangement."

In a flash she had kneed him in the groin, and when he doubled over, she kneed him again in the face before yanking him upright and spinning him around to put him in a chokehold.

"Now," she said, leaning in to speak in his ear. "If you do what I say, _everything _that I say, I might just let you and your overgrown thugs live. How does that sound?"

Currel could only sputter, as his face turned a deep red color.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

His hands scrabbled at the arm around his neck, unable to break her iron grip. James was too stunned to do anything but gape, as were the pirates. For a moment, the tableau remained, then everything burst into chaos. The thugs rushed her, and James waved his arm at Sahko, who immediately tore free from the rope "tying" him to the railing. The Skrill spun around, tripping everyone on the deck with his long tail. Unfortunately, this included the girl, and she lost her grip on Currel before falling to her knees. In an instant James was beside her, pulling her to her feet and away from the raging dragon.

She tripped on her bad ankle and stumbled, but James steadied her, before meeting her gaze. "You need to get out of here."

"But what's going on? How did that Skrill get loose? What…?" she looked miserably confused, and James resisted the urge to cup her bruised cheek. Instead, he looked over at Sahko. The Skrill was watching him carefully, waiting for a command. James signaled for Sahko to shoot, before diving at the girl, pushing her from harm's way as a lightning bolt exploded where she had been standing. All of the pirates around him immediately scrambled for cover. Sahko fired again and again, setting the deck alight with flames. With his final shot, he targeted a cluster of barrels, not knowing that they were full of oil. They exploded dramatically, sending shrapnel and liquid fire flying out towards all of the nearby pirates. Looking up, the dragon noted with dark pleasure that the sky was overcast with storm clouds, and he immediately took off into the atmosphere.

Over the roars of the angry dragon, Aeri could hear the screams of injured men. Winter was holding her down, pressed firmly against her as he shielded her with his body.

"Listen!" He was staring hard at her, shouting at her. "You need to get off this ship! Surmata will be attacking the village with the rest of her ships, and—" he was pulled roughly off of her and tossed to the side by an enormous man, whose face was tense with anger. The pirate lifted a hammer and brought it down with all his strength. Aeri barely rolled out of the way in time, but found herself pinned against the mast, the man preparing to strike again.

"Shade!" she shouted, seeing her dragon struggling against his bonds out of the corner of her eye, and the man grinned nastily.

"The beast ain't going to save you, now!" He raised the hammer again, but before he could smash it down on her skull, someone reached around and stabbed a jagged splinter of wood into the side of his leg, sending out a spurt of blood. With a hoarse scream the man dropped to one knee, revealing Winter behind him, looking furious. He had a long cut along the side of his face, and he was holding another sharp piece of wood, which he did not hesitate to drive down into the man's exposed neck.

Aeri was too stunned to feel sick. Winter stepped over the man's twitching body and held out a hand, which she grasped. He pulled her to her feet, their faces inches apart. His gaze traveled over her face, before his dark eyes settled on her lips. _Was he going to… kiss her? _She would never know, because behind him loomed another beast of a man. Reacting to her widened eyes, Winter spun around more quickly than she would have expected him to be able to and simply leapt at the pirate, who was wielding a large battle axe. The axe flew from his grip, and Aeri ran to it, raising it high. But the two men were too close to each other, wrestling for the upper hand.

Despite his slimness, James was holding his own, and finally managed to pin the struggling pirate down. Glancing up, he saw the girl holding the axe, ready to come to his rescue, and something funny twisted in his chest.

"I've got this!" he shouted. "Go, get your dragon, get out of here!"

"But what about you?" Her face looked conflicted. A loud screech sounded, signaling Sahko's return.

"Don't worry about me. They want me alive." Still she hesitated, and he scowled at her. "Go! Now!"

With a shaky nod, she did as he said, spinning around and disappearing into the smoke from the fires, hobbling in the direction of her chained dragon. As soon as she was out of sight, James slid one of his knives out and quickly sliced through the struggling man's throat, silencing him. Grimacing with disgust, he slowly got to his feet, feeling his ribs beginning to bruise from being thrown so hard. A series of bright flashes lit the deck as Sahko struck again, before disappearing back up into the storm clouds.

He had not intended to kill again, but some instinct had kicked in when Surmata's men threatened the girl's life. The pirates and he had never gotten along, and now they all had the chance to hash it out. He almost chuckled darkly. He might be smaller than them, but the fight was still grossly unfair. Wiping the blood off the blade onto his pants, he decided it was time to get Sahko and go. _Where had he gone? _Distracted, he didn't notice the figure creeping up behind him, raising a sword high.

Aeri yanked off Shade's muzzle and set to work on freeing him. She still had the battle axe, and repeatedly she smashed at the chains, despite the ache in her shoulder. The smoke was thick on the slanting deck, making her eyes water, and even better, a steady rain had begun to fall. But she persevered until one by one, they broke. He growled and instinctively she ducked, allowing him to fire a plasma blast at an approaching pirate. "Good work, bud." With a mighty swing, she smashed through the last chain holding him down, and with a furious roar, Shade spread his wings, shaking off the chains and looking around for more enemies.

But the fire was fully consuming the ship now, racing up the masts and across the sails. Coughing, Aeri hauled herself into the saddle, keeping her weight off her ankle. "Come on!" Shade leapt skyward, beating his wings hard with determination. _They were getting out of there. _After all there were pirates below, and a Skrill was somewhere in the clouds above, most likely collecting more electric ammunition. But Aeri tugged at him, pulling him back, and he shot her a disbelieving glance.

"We have to find Winter!" she shouted. Shade wanted to disagree, but knew it was futile. So he circled the plumes of smoke rising from the doomed ship, coming in low. "There!" she pointed, and he could see the man standing on the deck, wiping something on his pants.

"Winter! Look out!" Aeri screamed, and Shade noticed the rat-faced _bastard_ coming at Winter from behind with a wicked looking blade. "Shade, take him out!" Hearing her, her fellow prisoner spun around to see his attacker approaching, but he was defenseless.

Knowing he didn't have much time, Shade swooped in and fired a blast at Currel's chest. His aim was true, and the pirate's body flew back, crashing into the mast. There was no possibility of the slimy rat surviving that blow. Aeri's only regret was that she couldn't have done the deed herself. As they soared skyward and circled back again, they saw that the mast was unstable, and the force of Currel hitting it had knocked it off balance.

"Winter!"

James heard his name, but also heard the ominous creaking of something large breaking. He looked up just in time to see the flaming mast coming down towards him, sails billowing. _Ah, shit. _

"No!" Aeri screamed, but it was too late. The mast came down with a loud _crash_, smashing through the deck and breaking the ship in half. The entire thing began to sink below the surface. Shade beat his wings hard, but the smoke was getting to him as well, so he turned around and began to fly away.

"No, Shade, we can't just leave him!"

"Aeri, there's no way he survived that! We have to get back to Heimme!" He growled, before bringing down his wings hard and blasting off in the direction of the island.

Thunder rolled in the sky above, the dark clouds mirroring her mood. Behind her, the ship sank beneath the waves. Tears streamed from her eyes, and she sobbed helplessly. _He had saved her life, and she was responsible for his death._

* * *

**Oh, no. Things are grim, are they about to get even worse?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hail, Companions! **

**It is currently 11:35 PM where I'm at, but guess what? It's Friday! Which means this update is technically on time!**

**My beloved reviewers, thank you for the time you take to even make the shortest of comments. You really keep me going. **

**Little Did You Know**

**Vvarden**

**Colinou**

**brickmaster2**

**canadasam101**

**Harkonnen28**

**QuiteARandomFan**

**Spartan10007**

**nightfury6598**

**Hawksrock 22 (Thank you, by the way!)**

**Ciara**

**and thank you as well to the anonymous Guest reviewer. **

* * *

The man burst from below the surface with a loud gasp. Blinking seawater from his eyes, James looked over to see the top of one of the masts sticking up out of the water, so he swam for it, dragging his heavy basket behind him and suppressing a shiver as he climbed onto the wooden structure, rain drops pelting his skin.

When the mast had come down, he barely managed to dive out of the way, through a hole that had been blown through the deck. But the ship had sunk quickly, and it had been quite a feat for him to get back out from belowdecks and locate the basket containing his armor and sword. Fortunately, it was still resting alongside the bow of the ship, where he'd left it earlier.

"Sahko!" he bellowed, hearing nothing but the thunder of the storm above. "_Sahko!_"

After a few seconds, an unearthly screech sounded from high above, and relief flooded through him. The Skrill dove from the sky, swooping down to skim just above the swells before coming to hover next to where James clung to the mast.

"Am I sure glad to see you," he said, slinging the basket around his shoulders before leaping into the open air. Sahko didn't have his saddle on, but it wasn't too much trouble for James to grab hold of the spines on his head and swing into position on the dragon's neck. "What say you we find somewhere dry to wait out this storm, before we decide what to do next?"

The Skrill grumbled, and James took that as an agreement.

* * *

Aeri's tears didn't last long. She had never been one for inconvenient displays of emotion, but that didn't mean she didn't feel anything. As she and Shade flew through the rain, her resolve hardened around the ache in her chest. If what Winter had said was true, Surmata was probably already at Heimme, and the gods only knew what destruction she was wreaking upon them.

It was strange, though. How exactly had Winter known about the pirates' plans? He had been altogether too mysterious, but Aeri supposed with much regret that she would never know anything more about him than that he had been kind to her.

Now, all she could do was focus on the present, and do her best to prepare for the future. She was injured and exhausted from her experience aboard the pirate ship, but she and Shade were likely flying straight into a battle situation. Her thoughts raced as she considered what might lie in wait for them, and finally she took a deep breath. _Whatever happens, happens. _

Even flying as fast as he could, it still took a while for Shade to navigate the stormy skies, for the powerful wind was against them, buffeting them about effortlessly. It was late in the day when Heimme finally came back into view.

"Oh no…" The words escaped Aeri in a shocked whisper.

They could see the flames even from a distance, and tiny dark shapes spiraling in the sky, swooping over at least two dozen ships. Thunder rolled overhead as Aeri leaned low over her dragon's neck, urging him on despite their weariness.

As they approached, it became clear that the battle had been raging for some time. Many of the ships were damaged or on fire, a good number in the process of sinking. The dragons of Heimme were defending their home. But they were outmatched, facing off against a horde of bloodthirsty pirates under the command of a ruthless, sadistic captain. The ships were armed with catapults, which were still launching flaming projectiles at the island. The village was almost entirely aflame, despite the steady rain. The pirates were also heavily armed, with crossbows and other traditional weapons, and had overrun the main portion of the village, looting and slaughtering any and all they encountered.

Her heart in her throat, Aeri held on tight as Shade angled into a steep dive, the high-pitched whistle of an attacking Night Fury building with their descent. At the last second he spread his wings and pulled up, sending a series of powerful plasma blasts at several ships, which blew massive holes in their hulls and sending flaming debris everywhere. Aeri barely had a moment to witness the raiding pirates leaping into the sea to escape the wrecking of their vessels before Shade blasted forward, finally coming over land and circling the village.

They took in the sight of the swarming dragons, some with riders, but most simply raging aimlessly. The people and dragons and Heimme, in turn, noticed their return, and those airborne immediately rushed to them.

"_Missti Einn!_"

"Help us!"

"What do we do?"

Aeri was still dizzy from her head injury, and the bombardment of questions wasn't helping. Shade beat his wings to stay aloft, turning slowly in a circle to look at those flying around them. There weren't many riders, but those who were up looked weary and scorched. They needed direction. _So where was their Chief? _

"Rádgatá!"

Aeri turned with relief to see a grim Vasara riding Fern.

"Thank the gods you're alive! We need your help," she pleaded. Aeri looked at her numbly, and the blacksmith seemed to notice that her face was bruised, and her hair matted with dried blood. "What _happened _to you?"

"Pirates," she said unhelpfully, but Vasara just nodded.

"We seem to be facing a similar predicament."

"Vasara, where is—"

"Look out!" someone shouted, and immediately all of the dragons scattered as a massive ball of flames sailed through their midst. The remaining pirates had noticed their gathering and were aiming their projectiles accordingly. The dragons regrouped, their riders' faces filled with despair.

Closing her eyes, Aeri took a deep breath. When she opened them, she was focused, and collected. "Are there still people in the village?" she asked.

"We don't know," replied Vasara. "Most of the men and women who stayed on the ground… they didn't stand a chance," she choked. "We sent all of the children and elders into the forest with Maara and Mika, but…"

"But what?"

The blonde woman's eyes filled with tears, and Aeri felt as though she had been struck.

"All of them?" she whispered, thinking of young Luvia, but Vasara quickly shook her head.

"I don't think so. We cut off the pirates who were trying to follow them, and Haku and Kova went in a while ago to round everyone up and keep them safe."

"Well, we need to find and protect the survivors in the village. We also need to disable and if possible sink these ships."

"What do we do with the sailors?"

Aeri knew what had to be done. That didn't mean she had to like it. "Take no prisoners. Show no mercy, for you shall receive none."

The other villagers nodded their understanding.

"No one goes alone! I want all of you to go through the village with your dragons, take out any pirate you see, rescue anyone who is in danger and get them to safety. I will take the rest of the dragons and finish off these ships. Now go!" she shouted, just in time, as another flaming projectile soared in their direction. All of the riders quickly began their descent, leaving the rest of the dragons waiting expectantly, and Aeri leaned over Shade's neck.

"Alright, bud. They're looking to you."

Shade, for his part, was filled with a grim determination. There were about a hundred dragons, and they were counting on him to lead them, to turn the tide and win the day.

"All right!" he shouted at them all. "Form groups of ten or so. Each group will take a ship. If you see any pirates, do not hesitate to kill them. They are armed and they will take you down if you give them the opportunity. Aim for the catapults and the masts, they are easily destroyed, and once they fall, the ship is as good as sunk. Who is leading them?" he asked, and several dragons pointed claws in the direction of a massive ship with black sails, floating apart from the rest.

"Okay. Aeri and I will take that ship. I need ten of you to come with me. The rest of you, divide, and conquer them!" he finished on a roar, and each dragon returned the cry, their energy renewed and hope restored.

Shade tucked in his wings and dove, knowing that the rest of the dragons were following him into the fray.

* * *

Surmata was becoming frustrated. This was not going as well as she had hoped. Pacing on the deck of her pride and joy, the _Tuhoavat, _she considered the battle. The village was as good as destroyed, her men had seen to that. She doubted there would be any survivors there, although she anticipated heavy casualties within her own forces. The gods-damned dragons were proving to be tougher foes than she had figured.

The problem, she reasoned, was that even with the village razed to the ground, and all of its people massacred, the dragons wouldn't simply turn tail and flee. Why, she did not know. In her experience, dragons were rather cowardly creatures, but today had thrown that idea to the wind. They were sinking her ships! Perhaps she had made a slight tactical error in assuming she could take the island. But Surmata's pride had demanded that she not just capture the girl, but destroy all she knew for the trouble she and her dragon had caused her.

"Captain!" A harsh voice tore through her thoughts.

"What is it?" she turned, ignoring the thread of irritation that wound through her at being disturbed.

The burly man just pointed, and it took Surmata a moment to register what she was seeing.

The dragons had all grouped together, no longer flying around or attacking, just hovering high in the air. But what truly confounded her was…

"What is that?" she asked softly.

"What is what, Captain?"

"What they are gathering around. What does it look like to you?"

"Uh…" he swallowed nervously, and she smiled slightly under her mask. "It looks like another dragon, Captain."

"Why is that dragon up there?"

"Uh… I don't know, Captain. Because it can fly?"

"No, you _imbecile. _I'm asking you why _that _specific dragon is up there."

The enormous thug's nervousness was quickly spiraling into fear. "I don't—"

In a flash Surmata had drawn her sword and plunged it into his chest, twisting the blade. Shocked, he looked down at the weapon, then back up at her, before blood began to trickle from the corner of his mouth and he collapsed to his knees. Surmata placed her boot next to the blade, pushing his body all the way to the deck with a thump as she yanked her sword free.

Looking around, she noted that all motion had stopped on the deck, and that all her men were gaping fearfully at her.

"Would _anyone—_" she wiped the blood from her sword on the dead pirate's grimy tunic, "care to tell me—" she moved to the top of the stairs "why _that girl _and her dragon are _here _and _NOT CHAINED AND BOUND AND SUBDUED ON THE OTTA?_" she finished with a harsh shriek.

No one dared answer her, and she turned to see that the dragons in the sky were dispersing. _Now what? _She didn't have to wait long to find out. The dragons were dividing, _coordinating _their attacks to systematically destroy all her ships. Within moments everything was thrown into chaos as the dragons aimed their fire at the masts, disabling any hope of retreat. They also went for the catapults, leaving the very much earthbound men onboard shaking only their personal weapons with outrage and fear. At first, they only attacked the main cluster of ships, but it was only a matter of seconds before about a dozen of them turned in the direction of the _Tuhoavat_, led by none other than the girl and her black dragon.

"What are you all _waiting for?_" Surmata hissed. "Shoot. Them. _DOWN!_" Immediately the deck burst into a flurry of activity as her men rushed to prepare the catapults, pulling out crossbows and spears. The pirate queen turned and strode towards the helm. "Turn us around! We're getting out of here."

Fortunately, the storm was picking up, and the massive black sails filled with a powerful wind. Surmata smiled grimly as thunder boomed right overhead, and streaks of lightning lit the black clouds. It would soon be too dark and too dangerous for the dragons to fly in the storm, and they'd have to return to land, allowing the _Tuhoavat _to escape. They'd survive, but not unscathed. She had to leap out of the way as a row of spikes embedded themselves in the deck where she had been standing. The dragons were swarming around the ship now. One by one, the catapults disappeared in balls of flame, sending screaming men overboard. Her beautiful ship was on fire, but it would still sail, provided the dragons didn't—

A blue light exploded just behind Surmata, and she was thrown forward. Head pounding, she rolled onto her back and stared up in disbelief. With a loud _crack_, the mizzen-mast slowly tilted, then fell sideways, smashing through the top of the wooden deck_. _Screaming told her that at least one man was trapped beneath it.

Then, like a demon risen, a shadow fell over her, and she looked up to see the black dragon hovering just off the side of the ship, staring at her with hate-filled eyes. Its deep snarling could be heard over the sounds of the storm and the battle.

_All of her hard work and preparation. All of the favors she had called in. Everything had led to this moment… this moment of defeat._

She had thought that they might escape, but this was the end. And so she laughed, a raucous, maniacal sound, shaking her fist up at the beast she had sought for so long. _Sought, possessed, then lost. _

"Well, dragon?" she called out harshly. "Finish it!"

The growling intensified, and its blue eyes narrowed. Then a head appeared, an expressionless face. _The girl. _Surmata's twisted amusement faded as she appeared to speak to the beast, and its expression became one of fury. But it did not strike.

Around them, the battle raged, and the darkening sky opened up, pouring a cold, stinging rain on them all. Surmata could hear her men dying, could feel in her heart the destruction of her ships, and she became frustrated. Her entire body ached from being thrown so hard, and she coughed angrily, unable to restrain the wracking sound from escaping her lips. Tasting blood, she figured she must have at least a few broken ribs.

"What are you waiting for?! _Kill me!_"

The dragon smirked, but the girl just looked at her blankly. All of a sudden, the beast shot towards her, mouth open, and instinctively Surmata's eyes shut as she was enveloped in a deafening roar.

After a few moments, one eye opened, then another, then Surmata slowly sat up, her body screaming in protest. The dragon and the girl were nowhere in sight. In fact, there were no dragons at all. Looking around, she saw countless bodies, the deck still smoking in places, but the storm had extinguished the flames, and her ship was still afloat, sailing strong through the rough swells.

"Captain!" A desperate voice caught her attention, and slowly she turned her head to see a group of her men, bloodied and scorched, making their way towards her. Squinting through the rain, Surmata could see that someone had taken up the helm.

_They had made it. They were alive. _

Well, some of them. She pushed herself onto her hands and knees as quickly as she dared, then stumbled to her feet, pulse pounding in her ears.

"Captain, what do we do?"

Surmata tried to respond, but her torso seized up in another series of coughs, and she fell back to her knees, much to the alarm of her crew. The last thing she heard was frantic shouting, then everything went black.

* * *

**Want to be on that list up top? Have any ideas? Questions, comments? You know what to do! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**'Ello, mates. It's 9:30 pm my time so we are on schedule. **

**Thanks to my fantastic reviewers:**

**Colinou**

**QuiteARandomFan**

**Spartan10007**

**Ciara (PM me if you see this)**

**ScarletRaven3**

**Vvarden**

**Assasin king 22**

**brickmaster2**

**AdenineThymine**

**CCF now has more reviews than OtN! Which is crazy, because _Of the Night _has nearly 70,000 views and CCF definitely does not. Let's keep this party going, shall we?**

* * *

Shade landed in the street with Aeri on his back, both of them breathing heavily. He was frustrated that she had not allowed him to kill the pirate queen. She had chosen to spare the last ship, as it was retreating. Besides, he and the other dragons had done quite a number on it. The massive vessel was far out to sea now, out of sight of the island. The rain was pouring out over the ocean, but the island was still dry. For now. A little rain might have come in handy, as the pirates had torched almost every building in the village.

Out on the water, the rest of the pirate fleet burned, slowly sinking beneath the waves. The light of the burning flotsam flickered along the swells, the entire scene lit by a macabre glow. Aeri felt a detached sort of relief that the battle had ended, but the nightmare wasn't over. The dragon riders were gathering, and the rest of the dragons had followed, landing amidst the charred remains of homes and other buildings. The survivors of the attack were banding together, staring numbly as their whole lives went up in flames. Many were in tears, cursing the gods, but the rest waited with fading hope for more to return from within the forest.

Sliding off Shade's back, Aeri slowly began to meander through the streets, her dragon close behind her. He wasn't about to let her out of his sight. Her ankle was sending shooting pains up her leg, her back and ribs were unbelievably sore, and the smoke and stench of death were making her dizzy. But she knew this was partially her fault, and so she continued. There were bodies everywhere, but she stepped over the dead pirates, searching for faces she knew by the light of the still burning structures. With Shade's help, she moved the fallen villagers together one at a time, forming a row that just kept stretching on. Gradually, she was joined in silence by the survivors who weren't scouring the forest for others.

An hour passed, and then another, as more and more people came across friends and loved ones who had been killed in the battle. Cries of desperate grief echoed through the night, screams of despair and disbelief.

"Rádgatá!"

She turned just as someone collided with her. Aeri hissed unintentionally at the pain in her torso from Maara's tight embrace, and immediately the shorter woman released her, stepping back.

"Rádgatá, are you alright?" Her grey eyes were searching, her face tight with emotion. There was a cut high on her cheek, and her clothes were scorched and bloodstained. Behind her, Mika was approaching wearily, carefully stepping around the bodies in the street.

"I mean, they really did a number on me, but I survived…" _Unlike Winter. Unlike all of the people laying before me. _Taking a shaky breath, she continued. "I wish I had gotten back sooner. Maybe if I had, all of this…" helplessly she gestured at the devastation around them.

"No. This is not your fault."

"But it _is!_" Aeri finally allowed her exhaustion to get the better of her, and she snapped. "Those were the pirates that attacked me a year ago. I'm the reason they came here! Somehow they followed me, and because of me these people are dead!"

Maara gaped at her, and she couldn't take it. So she spun around and limped away, reaching out to hold onto Shade's saddle for support.

"Rádgatá… Stop."

"I'll talk to you later Maara," Aeri said without turning around.

"No! Rádgatá, I just lost almost everything! The least you can do is talk to me now!"

"And it's all my fault! None of you would be in this position if it weren't for me!"

"And none of us would have survived if you hadn't been here. You didn't lead them here, they hunted you down. This is not your fault!" Maara's voice broke on a sob, and guiltily Aeri stopped, ignoring Shade's concerned rumble.

The girl continued. "Haku and Vasara are alive, but look around! You've been honoring our dead, and there are so, so many dead… Children, Rádgatá! They killed the children, and the elders who couldn't get away fast enough! I watched… I saw it all happen and I was powerless to stop it. And now… I don't even know what to do with myself. I cannot express… I just don't know anymore."

Finally Aeri turned around, her conscience screaming at her. Maara was on her knees, her face buried in Mika's neck. The Grimler was perfectly still, though her face betrayed her concern as her distraught human clung to her.

Stepping away from Shade, Aeri hobbled over the best she could. "Maara, I'm sor—" the girl leapt up and hugged her, not quite so tightly as before, but firmly enough. Aeri returned the embrace, smoothing Maara's hair with one hand in an effort to be comforting.

"I don't blame you." Maara's voice was muffled, as her face was pressed against Aeri's shoulder.

"Thank you," was the only reply she could think of.

After a few more moments, the two women broke apart, and Aeri bent over slightly to meet Maara's gaze. The shorter girl's eyes were red, but dry, and Aeri cupped her cheek softly. "You're so strong, Maara. Just… hold on a little longer. We'll figure this out, what we need to do."

"Okay," she whispered.

Aeri pulled her back into a brief hug before releasing her. "Now, go find your brother and sister. I imagine they'll be looking for you."

After Maara and Mika wandered off, Aeri and Shade headed back into the center of town, walking along the line of bodies they had previously organized. Many of the remaining villagers were kneeling beside the remains of their loved ones, some openly upset, others quietly grieving. Aeri kept her eyes down, but she felt their gazes on her as she passed, although she couldn't tell if the emotion behind their attention was good or bad.

Finally they stood in the ruined square, the site of so many happy gatherings. Many of the dragons had gathered there, and Shade went to speak with them and hear their thoughts after making sure his human wasn't going anywhere. Aeri, for her part, stood still, her tired mind racing frantically in search of a solution.

"Rádgatá," Aeri turned at the sound of Vahna's weary voice, keeping her weight off her ankle.

"Oh gods, Vahna, you're alive… thank Odin."

The old woman nodded, looking grim, but as always got to the point. "Do you have a plan?"

"We have to leave, as soon as possible. But where can we go? Do you have any allies? Wait, no, that wouldn't work. Surmata would just attack them too, most likely." She sighed. Why had she let the pirate captain go?

"We don't have anywhere to go, Rádgatá. But… you do."

"What do you mean?"

"You should return to your people. There is nothing here, now, and you are in danger if you stay."

Aeri's jaw dropped. "But so are you! I will not abandon you to the mercy of pirates," she nearly shouted, at her wit's end. "Not to mention I don't know how well-received I would be upon my return to Berk. That, _and _I have no idea how to get back there."

"If you are determined to stay with us, so be it, but, you are not trapped here." The old woman pulled a folded up piece of paper from one of the pouches around her waist and handed it to Aeri in silence.

"What is—" Aeri's breath caught in her throat. It was a map. Not just any map, but a map with a direct route sketched on it from Heimme… to Berk.

"Where did you get this?" she whispered.

"The trade ship. I asked the captain for a map, which he was more than happy to provide."

"I…" Words escaped her. "I can't. I can't leave you. Not to this, not to death."

"We will survive, Rádgatá. You fulfilled your promise to us long ago, and given so much hope to our people. You have changed everything, and we cannot repay you by allowing you to stay here, in the path of danger."

Aeri looked out over the destruction, eyes focusing on the undamaged ships floating next to the docks. Glancing down at the map, she realized what she had to do. She couldn't stay here, but neither could the remaining people of Heimme.

"Vahna… you're right. I cannot stay here."

The old woman nodded, and opened her mouth to speak, but Aeri lifted her hand and continued. "But you cannot stay here either. No. Keep the map. Load the ships with your remaining livestock and possessions. If I go back to Berk, I am taking you all with me. You will be safe there, and welcomed."

"We could not ask that of you, Rádgatá." Haku's voice came from over her shoulder, and she turned, feeling a pang in her chest at the sight of the blood on his tunic. Kova was a ways behind him, communicating fervently with Shade.

"I insist, Haku. This is the only way to ensure the safety of your people."

He sighed, lifting a hand to rub his forehead, before meeting her gaze, his grey eyes stormy with conflict. But she was right, and they all knew it. "Very well," he said, nodding stiffly. "I'll spread the word." Turning away without another word, he summoned Kova, and started off down the street Aeri had come from.

Vahna stepped forward and placed her hand on Aeri's arm. "I'll organize those left standing to help with the wounded. Asti will help me."

A dark feeling of foreboding swept over her. "What about Alkaa?"

"She was gravely wounded. I don't think… I don't think she will last the night."

"Oh gods," Aeri whispered. "This… how is this not my fault? If I hadn't stayed here—"

"Then we never would have made peace with the dragons, and these people would have died at the teeth and claws of what they viewed as monsters. No, everything happens for a reason, Rádgatá. You cannot bear the weight of what has happened here alone. We all stand with you, you returned and you saved us from annihilation."

Aeri nodded numbly.

"Now, we need your help yet again. It's going to be a long night."

* * *

Aeri swung Shade's saddle over his shoulders, cinching the straps across his chest and below his chin, before securing it farther down his back. The sounds of her activity were barely audible over the creaking of the rigging and the lapping of the water along the side of the ship. Looking back, she could see the line of ships stretching far out, in the distance, eleven in number, carrying the one hundred and seven survivors from Heimme, their possessions, their livestock, and their dragons. One hundred and seven, out of more than three hundred. They had sailed before midday yesterday, heading in a straight line to the northwest, towards Berk. Many people were upset that they could not properly bury their loved ones, but time was of the essence. They had to leave, to escape with what little they had left.

She took a deep breath of the salty sea air, calming her nerves. Not even facing the Queen had made her this anxious, and she was ready for it to be over. But it was at least a weeklong flight, and that wasn't counting the stops they'd have to make along the way to rest and nourish themselves. The ships would take at least three times that long, but the dragons that had opted to come would take turns flying and resting on the decks, and would help catch enough fish for every human and dragon to eat on their journey. Would the people of Heimme be sick of fish by the time they got to Berk? Most likely. Was that the worst of their problems? Hopefully.

All of the people on this ship, the lead and largest craft in the procession, were below, asleep, barring the one boy keeping watch at the bow of the ship and the tired man at the helm, simply keeping them on course. He had bid her a sleepy good morning, but had not questioned her being awake at such an early hour. The sun hadn't risen yet, sending teasing rays over the horizon from the east, and Aeri quickly strapped on the bags she'd need for her flight, trusting Haku and the others to keep her other belongings safe. Debating, she finally set her spear back down onto the deck with the other things she was leaving behind. Shade would keep her safe, and catch whatever food they'd need to eat. Besides, she'd have all her knives.

Shade rumbled, and shaken from her thoughts, Aeri turned to see Haku approaching from the stairs that led to the lower levels of the ship. She wasn't sure how she felt about him at the moment. They had spoken minimally since she had returned from her capture and defeated the pirates, and while it mostly had to do with how busy they both had been preparing for their departure, Aeri also felt somehow emotionally distanced from him.

"You're not taking your spear?" he called softly, coming to stand in front of her. She took in the sight of him, his grey eyes for once not betraying his thoughts. He had a line on the side of his face from whatever he'd slept on, and she resisted the urge to place her hand there. Shaking her head, she turned around and continued to work on the saddle.

"I trust you to keep it safe," she said quietly.

"Are you going on ahead, then?"

"I feel like I should alert the people on Berk that there are more than a hundred people _and _their dragons heading their way, seeking refuge. I'm sure it will be something of a surprise, as will my reappearance, but I have faith that they will not turn you away."

"Well that's good." For a moment, neither of them spoke, and Aeri finished buckling the last pouch down, before turning back to look him in the eyes.

He was closer now, and his eyes were no longer calm. In them, she could see worry, concern, fear… and something else, something that almost scared her. So she looked down at her belt and pulled out her gloves, deciding that her fingers were cold. Before she could slip them on, his hand moved in and gently grabbed hold of her smaller one.

"Your hands are cold."

Haku wasn't sure if he was just exhausted, or if he'd finally had enough of life, but he couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips when she mumbled, "Hence the gloves," still not looking up at him. He didn't know what was going on between them, or why she had been avoiding him before her capture, and it didn't feel like the right time to ask. But…

_Gods, she's beautiful. _Not letting go of her hand, he raised his other to cup her jaw, and startled, she looked up and met his gaze. He saw incredible turmoil in her beautiful green eyes, and his heart lurched as he wished he could take all of her worries away. He'd do anything to see her smile right now, but he feared he might never have this chance again.

"Rádgatá," he said, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Aeri," she whispered, and for a moment he was confused.

"Aeri?"

"That's my name."

Oh. _Oh. _

"Aeri," he tested the word, and found it to be as beautiful as she was. "Aeri."

"Haku… Things are going to be different on Berk. I'm not the person you think I am, I'm not—" He pressed his finger against her lips, effectively hushing her. She looked up again, eyes wide, and he slid his hand around through her thick hair to hold the back of her neck. Her lips parted in a silent "o" and he leaned forward, kissing her softly. He felt her stiffen, then fall into him. In a moment, the rest of the world fell away, and all Haku could feel or know or imagine was wrapped up with her… _with Aeri._

A deep rumble broke through his swirling thoughts and he opened his eyes as she pulled away from him. But she wasn't looking at him, and his heart jumped nervously. Had he made a mistake? They both glanced over to see a bored looking Shade, who rolled his eyes before turning to the side, lowering himself slightly as an invitation.

"I should go," Aeri said quietly, and she slowly withdrew her arms, kneeling to scoop up her gloves where she had dropped them on the deck. Without another word, she limped over to Shade and unclasped her helmet, holding onto it as she leapt into the saddle.

Haku suddenly felt chilly, even though the sun's rays were beginning to shine over the horizon. He followed her steps and came to stand next to Shade's shoulder as she slipped on her gloves and pulled her hair into an approximation of a bun. Before she lowered the helmet over her face, she looked him in the eyes.

"Goodbye, Haku, for now. I… I will see you, soon." With that affirmation, hope flared in his chest as she set the helmet in place, pulling up her collar and tucking her hair under the rim. Shade began to spread his wings, but before he stepped back, Haku reached up and placed his hand firmly over her own. She looked down at him, face hidden, but he stared up through the eye slits on the mask.

"Soon, Aeri."

She nodded, and he moved away. Shade leapt skyward, beating his wings hard to gain altitude, the draft from his takeoff ruffling Haku's hair. A part of him realized, almost as if from a distance, that he was watching the woman he loved fly out of his life.

_No. _Not out of his life. He would see her again. With that certainty, he waited until Shade's dark shape disappeared in the distance, before turning away and sighing. Something had changed between them, and he was going to have to be patient until he could speak with her again to find out what.

_It was going to be a long voyage._

* * *

**Oh, Haku. Oh, Aeri. Odin's skivvies, things got real. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, friends. **

**Guess what happens next chapter? GUESS GUESS GUESS! I might not update until the week after next, just a heads up. I could use the time to organize the upcoming events in the story, but I mean, if y'all really don't want to wait, let me know. **


	33. Chapter 33: Part II (Berk)

**I couldn't leave you all waiting another week, so... **

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers:**

**QuiteARandomFan**

**InfernoChicken**

**3dge (maybe)**

**Little Did You Know**

**Colinou**

**Spartan10007**

**Ciara11**

**canadasam101**

**brickmaster2 (It's been about three years)**

**Vvarden**

**Thunderbird 22**

**Harkonnen28 (not any time soon!)**

**Kelroe26**

**Here we are. The moment we've all been waiting for. Enjoy.**

* * *

PART II: Berk

They approached from the southeast.

Cloudjumper was the first to notice the speck on the horizon. Quickly he went to Valka, and together they watched it grow larger and larger. More and more dragons and humans began noticing it, and stopped their tasks to watch the sky.

"What do you think it is?" Valka quietly asked her dragon, but he could only shrug. Something strange was in the atmosphere, as though the entire world was waiting… but for what?

Together she and Cloudjumper found Hookfang and Snotlout. Simultaneously they described the approaching shape and instructed the patrol leaders to gather a few other sentries and fly out to intercept whatever was coming.

Meanwhile, the speck had become a lot more distinct, and Valka watched as the three patrols, led by Snotlout and Hookfang, flew out to meet the stranger (strangers?) and either escort them to Berk or politely suggest that they look elsewhere for a place to stay, depending on their first impressions.

Cloudjumper knew something wasn't quite right, and he nudged Valka, gesturing with his head.

"You're right," she said, and leapt up onto his back. Together they flew off in the opposite direction, heading over the forest.

Snotlout had been enjoying a perfectly lazy afternoon when Valka had found him and Hookfang lounging near the cliffs, watching their respective children play. He'd brought a basket of chicken and a satchel of mead, planning on spending the rest of the day there. At first, he'd been a bit reluctant to leave, but hearing the urgency in the Chief's mother's tone, he didn't dare disobey. That lady could be pretty stern when she felt like it, and he always felt like an errant teenager when she was around, even though he was the leader of Berk's patrols, responsible for both human and dragon lives, thank you very much!

So, he tossed the rest of his chicken to Hookfang's growing hatchlings, and mounted up.

Now, they kept their eyes trained on the rapidly approaching shape, followed closely by two Nadders, another Nightmare, and their riders. Their earlier laziness had vanished at the sight of the incoming strangers, but nothing could have prepared them for what had arrived from the south. When they were close enough to distinguish the dragon and its rider, their jaws dropped.

Shocked, Snotlout simply gestured at them to follow him, and the patrols formed their ranks around the two strangers, guiding them to Berk.

The mysterious dragon and rider landed in the square, surrounded by the four patrols. The dragon- a _Night Fury!- _kept his head down, eyes narrowed. No one could get a clear look at his face. The rider was hidden as well, his body covered in a leather suit, complete with gloves and boots, and wearing a helmet not unlike the one their Chief wore when he went flying. This helmet, however, covered his entire head, giving no one a glimpse of any skin or hair. A pair of slender metal wings flared out from the sides of it, giving him even more of an air of mystery.

The entire crowd was murmuring, Viking and dragon alike. Cinder, drawn by the commotion, crept over the top of a nearby rooftop, laying low as he surveyed the scene. Something told him Toothless wasn't going to like this_._

Gobber came out of the forge, looking a little scorched and twisting at the hammer attachment on his arm, peering curiously at the pair. If he didn't know better, he'd say that they _were _Hiccup and Toothless, come back from a long flight. Finally he stepped forward, knowing that if Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka weren't around, it was up to him and an aging Spitelout to solve whatever issues arose in the village. And this appeared to be quite the issue.

Gesturing to Spitelout with his hammer, they walked leisurely around to face the strangers.

"Hello there, stranger," Gobber said conversationally. No response.

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in tellin' us why you're here?" Spitelout said, growing impatient with the silence.

Finally, the rider spoke, his voice muffled by his helmet. "Approaching from the south are eleven ships of refugees. Their village was raided and plundered by pirates, and they are the only survivors. Not knowing what else I could do for them, I directed them here, in the hope that your hospitality is truly as generous as rumor has it to be."

The crowd's murmurs grew louder, people exchanging worried glances. _Eleven ships of strangers?_

"How do we know that _you're _not the pirates, coming to raid us?" Spitelout said angrily.

Gobber held out a placating hand, and Snotlout's father took a step back, still scowling. "I don't know who ye are, or what ye are doin' here, or how ye got that Night Fury, but-"

A roar echoed through the village. Over the rooftops could be seen five black dragons and a blue Nadder, followed by a much larger, four-winged dragon. Only Gobber noticed out of the corner of his eye, with some interest, that the rider _and _his dragon stiffened slightly at the sight.

Hiccup and Toothless landed first, both slightly irritated at the interruption of what was turning out to be a nice family day away from the worries and bustle of the village. The human Chief, though, did a double take at the sight of a leather-clad dragon rider on the back of a Night Fury, and some of his irritation abated.

"All right, all right, everyone; settle down!" he called out to the gathered Vikings and dragons. Turning back to the strangers, he noticed that the dragon's head was bowed, almost as though he were hiding his face. _Strange._

Toothless stiffened beneath him, and Hiccup slid off his shoulders, concerned. Looking into his dragon's face, he saw that his normally large black pupils had narrowed into slits, and unease washed through him. Turning to face the silent strangers, he began to step forward, when Toothless shifted and blocked his path. "Bud, what is it?" But Toothless was looking at the rider and his dragon, a dark expression on his face.

Spitelout and Gobber hurried over to tell Hiccup what the rider had said, while the patrol dragons and Hookfang, sensing Toothless's growing displeasure, quickly backed away. Hiccup wasn't done though, even as Astrid, carrying little Kai, and his other children pushed through the crowd to come stand behind him, followed by their dragons. Toothless's family joined them, the smallest hatchling riding on Lightning's shoulders. Valka and Cloudjumper settled down on the rooftop next to Cinder as Ash arrived, creeping up to lay near her brother on the curved roof. She kept herself out of sight, feeling apprehensive for some reason.

Below, Hiccup called out, "I want to hear from you exactly why you're here."

"I told your people the truth," the rider said. "I came to tell you that there are eleven ships approaching from the south, carrying refugees from a village destroyed by pirates. I, along with a few other riders, managed to fend the raiders off, but it was too late. The only survivors are on those ships, and when they looked to me for guidance, all I could do was point them in this direction, and come to you myself in the hopes that you might find it in your hearts to welcome them and provide them refuge."

"Far be it from us to turn away those in need," Hiccup said. "But why here? What made you think that this was a safe place to send them? For all you know, we could be just as bloodthirsty as the pirates you supposedly fought off." Hiccup paused. "You said other riders. What other riders?"

"Stories of the greatness of Berk and the goodness of its people have traveled far in this world. You started a chain reaction, and changed the ways of humans and dragons everywhere. Dragon Chief, I myself trained the riders of Heimme, but I am limited in my knowledge. I knew that Berk was the safest and most ideal place to send those people, who wish to learn further the ways of their dragons. I only ask that you judge them for yourselves, not based on what I have said."

"Why? Are you not to be trusted?"

"I can be trusted, but I'm not so certain that I should be welcomed."

"Not welcome here? Who _are_ you?" Hiccup finally asked, unable to speak to a mask any longer.

"Some call me Rádgatá." _Mystery. _The villagers began to murmur, glancing at each other anxiously. "The people of Heimme know me as _Missti Einn_, the lost one. But you might know me better as…" the rider began removing his helmet. Long auburn locks, some braided, tumbled out. From the rooftop, Valka leaned forward, her breath catching in her throat. Large green eyes appeared, and Hiccup's heart stopped. Behind him, his family had frozen as well. The entire village had fallen completely silent.

Finally, Aeri finished pulling off her helmet, and at the same time, Shade lifted his head high and opened his blue eyes, to gasps from the crowd. Together, they grimly awaited whatever judgment would fall upon them.

Valka was the first to respond, still limber in her sixties, as Cloudjumper gently lowered her to the ground. She began pushing through the ranks of the Vikings, making her way to the front to get a better look at her granddaughter.

"Aeri?" Hiccup whispered, as though he couldn't believe it.

Toothless was not so shocked. He moved past Hiccup, growling deeply, a scowl on his face.

"Toothless, what-" Lightning began, but he cut her off with a glance.

"Do you know," he began quietly, still approaching Shade and Aeri, "what pain you wrought when you left? Do you think you can just come back here after the way you vanished? I think it is very wise of Aeri to say that you might not be welcomed here. Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" he demanded, staring into his son's blue eyes.

Shade stood as tall as he could, realizing that he was now bigger than his father. This didn't bring him any satisfaction. Rather, it made him feel worse, knowing that so much must have changed over the past few years. He cleared his throat. "I know that nothing I say will make a difference to you now," he started.

"For your mother's sake, please, try."

"Toothless." He looked up to see Aeri slide off of his son's shoulders. She came around to face him, not reaching out, not seeking love or forgiveness, but understanding perfectly well why her father's dragon was so angry. "It's not his fault, Toothless. I'm the one who wanted to leave, I took him with me."

"That's not true," Shade said, frowning at his rider, who seemed to understand his words.

"It is true. I ran off," she said more clearly, allowing the entire village to hear. "I am responsible. So if I am not welcome, I understand, and I shall take my leave. But please," for the first time, she allowed emotion to color her voice. "Please, do not turn away the people of Heimme because of what I have done."

The villagers began murmuring to one another, clearly torn between anger at her irresponsibility and joyous relief that the Chief's heir had returned safely.

Hiccup didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react. Astrid was also speechless, and she came up next to her husband, holding Kai in her arms. Aeri looked at the baby and an expression of pain crossed her features. _She had missed so much… _

Finally, someone spoke up. But it wasn't her mother or her father.

"Of course you are welcome here. Berk is and always will be your home, Aeri." Valka said clearly for everyone to hear. Aeri looked over at her grandmother, clearly surprised. "This is quite the shock for us all, dear," the older woman said more softly as she came closer. "But we would never turn you away." With that, she opened her arms and embraced her granddaughter, signaling to the rest of the village how they were expected to behave. "Why don't you come and stay with me? I haven't had a visitor in quite a while. Let's give everyone a chance to prepare for the arrival of those refugees, and you and I can catch up."

With one arm, she guided Aeri past her parents, who watched her with wide eyes even as she focused her gaze on the ground. The crowd parted silently to allow them to pass. Unfortunately, this left Shade alone in the spotlight, still facing his angry father.

"You deserve to feel the pain you brought upon your family," Toothless said quietly. "But I will not be the one to inflict it upon you." With that, the Alpha turned his back on his son and took off, flying out towards the forest. Now Shade was facing his mother and siblings, including the little hatchling riding on Lightning's shoulders, who stood next to Aeri's family. Shade, despite his vow to never feel again, was close to experiencing great shame at the fact that he had missed the birth of a new family member. He had not been there for his other siblings over the last three years, either, and that only increased his discomfort. But he remained upright, meeting all of their gazes.

Looking torn, his mother passed the hatchling to Storm and took off after his father, who was likely headed for the meadow.

With her departure, the village suddenly burst into motion. Hiccup held up his hands to get everyone's attention and the crowd quieted. "This has been… this has been a day of change. But we will not falter. We have guests coming, and we must prepare for their arrival. Gobber will oversee the construction of new buildings for them to stay in, and Snotlout will instruct you all on what food must be procured in order for us all to stay comfortably fed. I will be around, but my family needs space and time, so please, give us that."

With that, he sent a disbelieving Astrid and their children back up to their house. Erik, eyes wide, glanced at Shade one last time, before making eye contact with Storm, whose face was unreadable. Finally, he walked after his mother, and Hiccup slowly made his way towards Shade. The village once again broke out into loud conversations and flurried movements. Most of the dragons flew off, including Cinder, Stormfly, and Cloudjumper, who followed his rider and her granddaughter up the hill. But Shade's siblings stayed where they were, waiting.

"Hey, bud," Hiccup said softly, coming closer to the still-frozen dragon. "Whatever Toothless said to you, know that we have missed you, and that we never gave up hope that you would return." He extended his hand, and slowly, Shade lowered his nose to touch his palm. "Thank you, for keeping my daughter safe these past three years. You have my gratitude. Your disappearance caused much pain and worry, and now it is time to make amends. Starting with them," Hiccup gestured behind him, and Shade saw his siblings sitting motionless in the middle of the bustling square, watching him. Running his hand along the dragon's jaw, he excused himself and followed his family back up to their home.

Shade found he couldn't move, and Storm seemed to realize this. With the hatchling on her back, she slowly made her way forward.

"This is Soren," she said, a bit roughly. "Our baby brother." From her shoulders, Soren peered shyly at Shade with bright green eyes. He seemed to make the connection between Shade's blue eyes and his mother's and sister's, and leaned forward, sniffing the air. He leaned too far and tumbled off Storm's back, but Shade impulsively reached out and caught him, quickly setting him down on the ground before looking back at his sister. She was watching Soren, though, who was making his way closer to Shade, still sniffing at him. Suddenly he let out a little warble and smiled a tiny, toothless grin, beaming up at Shade.

Soturi and Skali, seeing this, came forward. Shade was unable to take his eyes off his smiling baby brother, though. Something shifted in his chest and he felt strangely protective. Lowering himself to the ground, he allowed the hatchling to clamber up onto the top of his head before slowly raising himself up again. Soren cooed happily from his perch, enjoying the view.

"How… how old is he?" Shade managed to speak.

"Less than a year," Storm replied, watching the hatchling closely.

"Shade…" Soturi started.

"We missed you," Skali said quietly, and all three of his sisters waited to hear what he would say.

Over the past three years, Shade had learned to not think of his home or his family. Instead, Aeri became his only family, and his home was wherever she was. But now, seeing the slightly nervous expressions on his siblings' faces, his heart beat painfully in his chest, and he realized that he had missed them more than anything.

"I missed you, too."

With little cries of happiness, Soturi and Skali rushed forward, their much smaller bodies pressing against his chest. His wings opened up, and careful not to move his head, he began to wrap them around his sisters. Storm held back, and Shade met her gaze, holding one wing open as an invitation.

She gave him a small smile and she came in to join the embrace.

Passing Vikings and dragons couldn't help but be moved by the reunion, the larger Night Fury holding his sisters close, their youngest sibling resting on top of his head, pleased that he was so high up.

From the rooftop nearby, hidden in the shadows of the chimney, Ash watched them, unable to leave.

_He looked… different. _But his blue eyes were the same, bright and clear. Slowly he turned his head, and she froze, hoping he wouldn't notice her. But without disturbing any of his siblings, his eyes found hers and her breath hitched, waiting for his reaction.

But there was nothing. No emotion, no recognition. He simply looked at her, then looked away, bringing his attention back to his family.

A strange pain filled her chest, and Ash found that she couldn't stay any longer. Silently and quickly, she vanished from the rooftop.

Below, Shade wondered if he had just seen what he thought he'd seen.

* * *

**Phew. That could've gone a lot worse, but then again, it could've gone better, too.**

**Thoughts? Want your name on the list? You know what to do! :) See you next week...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Howdy, friends. Just a quiet night at home for our characters this update. I have a feeling you'll like the ****next chapter, though. Particularly because it comes with another one-shot, which I'll post Monday, so if you don't follow me, check in for it!**

**Innumerable thanks to my dear reviewers:**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**Little Did You Know**

**Thunderbird 22**

**Colinou**

**QuiteARandomFan**

**Kelroe26**

**InfernoChicken**

**canadasam101**

**Spartan10007**

**brickmaster2**

* * *

"You must be hungry," Valka said as she pushed open her front door.

Aeri's stomach suddenly grumbled loudly, and with a small smile she said, "Yes, I must be. It's been a while since we last ate." A look of horror dawned on her face. "Shade needs to eat! He's still wearing his saddle, I have to..."

Valka cut off her granddaughter with a firm look. "Shade is a competent, adult dragon. He can take care of himself for a little while. I would even go so far as to say that he would want you to take care of yourself first."

"But-"

"No buts! You're going to eat. How long were you flying?"

"I lost track of time. Maybe ten days, almost without stopping."

Valka was stunned. That was an awfully long time to be airborne, even if they had landed to eat and relieve themselves. Hiding her shock, she stood and took out two bowls for some soup that Astrid had brought her yesterday, which was heating up over the fire.

"Oh my. And what caused that limp?"

Aeri frowned. She had hoped no one would notice, but sitting in the saddle for that long stiffens up the whole body, especially injuries.

"I sprained my ankle just before the attack on Heimme."

It was Valka's turn to frown. Her granddaughter didn't strike her as the clumsy type, so what had happened? "I doubt that was an accident," she said.

Just then, they heard the sound of a door opening, and Aeri looked over to see Cloudjumper entering his shelter, which was a large space added on to the house so that her grandmother could live with her dragon as she had for years before her return to Berk. She gave him a small wave, and he nodded as he settled himself onto his enormous bed.

"You're right," Aeri said after a pause. "I was captured, and sustained several injuries then."

Valka nearly dropped the bowls. Glancing over at Cloudjumper, she saw that his eyes were wide with concern.

"Captured?" She tried to keep her voice calm.

Aeri sighed. There was no point in hiding what had happened. She was going to have to tell someone what had happened, and it might as well be her grandmother first.

So, she started with the two years after she had left, going into what she felt were mundane dealings with the different peoples and dragons she and Shade had encountered. Her grandmother listened attentively, asking the occasional question. After a time there was a knock at the door, and unwillingly Aeri's heart began to race. Sensing her granddaughter's discomfort, Valka quietly made her way to the front of the house and opened the door just wide enough to fit her shoulders through it. She wasn't surprised at all to see her son standing there at the bottom of the stairs, looking remarkably calm in the fading dusk.

"Hello, son. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, for starters, you could let me see my daughter."

Hearing this, Aeri stiffened. She wasn't sure she was ready to face her father, and her grandmother seemed to gather this with a glance at her face. "Actually, Hiccup, why don't you come back tomorrow?"

Valka almost laughed at the disbelief on his face. "Are you telling the Chief that he can't see his heir?" he scowled at her.

"No," she retorted. "I'm telling my son that my granddaughter is weary, confused, and not ready to face her father's judgment tonight. Come back tomorrow."

"My judg- now wait just a minute!"

Valka began to close the door, so Hiccup quickly strode up the steps and put a firm hand on the wood. "Mother. I have to see her." He allowed her to see his pain and frustration, his eyes shining with desperate emotion.

"And you will," she said gently. "But I think you could both use a night to clear your heads. This is something you need to handle delicately."

"Not something I can charge at, sword drawn?" He raised an eyebrow, and Valka remembered her eventful reunion with Stoick just before his death.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Precisely. Why don't you go for a flight with Toothless? He could probably use your friendship about now."

Hiccup sighed. "He still hasn't come back from wherever he flew off to. I'm worried about him, Mom. He was so angry... I haven't seen him so upset in a long, long time."

"He needs time to readjust. We all do. But more importantly, we need to be grateful."

"Yeah, I'd be even more grateful if you'd just let me in..."

"Hiccup," she admonished. "You know better than that. Go home. Get some rest. Come back tomorrow."

Hiccup raised his eyebrow again but didn't argue. "Aye aye, captain." He started down the steps, but turned back. "And Mom?"

"Yes, Hiccup?" Valka asked warily.

"Thank you."

With that surprising statement, he set off up the hill, leaving Valka smiling slightly in the doorway. Closing the door, she returned to sit across from her granddaughter, who looked pale. Valka wanted to ask her a million questions, but knew all would be revealed in time. Aeri would speak when she was ready.

"I knew it would be hard," her granddaughter finally muttered. "Just not this hard."

Valka's smile returned, and she moved to kneel in front of Aeri's downturned face. Placing a gentle hand on the young woman's cheek, she softly lifted her head until their eyes met.

"Nothing is worth anything without some sacrifice. Life would not be so good if there was never anything difficult or challenging about it."

"I know..." Just then, a scratch sounded outside of the enormous door to Cloudjumper's part of the house, and a black head poked in.

"Shade!" Aeri cried, and the Night Fury slowly entered the shelter, nodding respectfully at Cloudjumper, who had no problem sharing his space. Valka rocked back to allow her granddaughter to stand and hurry to her dragon.

"Hey, bud," she whispered, resting her forehead against his as she stroked his neck. He warbled at her, clearly sensing something was wrong.

"It's nothing... Dad came by to see me. Grandma wouldn't let him in." She gave a small laugh that seemed to be part sob. Shade rumbled comfortingly. His father had yet to reappear, and he wasn't going to waste any energy waiting for the stubborn Alpha to decide to talk to him again. Obviously he understood his father's anger, even expected it, but it was just so out of character for his dad to hold onto it. The idea of his father being eternally angry sent a slither of unease through him, but he shook it off. He could worry about his relationship with his dad later. Right now Aeri needed him. So he sat still while she clung to him, listening to her heart race with anxiety and pent-up emotion, giving him time to think about his sisters. _And brother._ It had been quite a shock coming home to see a new face in the family, and he knew Aeri felt the same way. Soren didn't seem to mind him, though, which was a huge relief. Shade couldn't help but worry about how Aeri's siblings would treat her, after all that had transpired. He just hoped that they would follow their grandmother's example, but while most of the humans on Berk were predictable in their ways, Aeri's family was anything but.

Out of the corner of his eye, he observed Valka preparing a meal for herself and Aeri, taking comfort in the familiar routine of home.

"Shade," Cloudjumper rumbled quietly, and the Night Fury shifted slightly to meet the larger dragon's gaze, doing his best not to disturb Aeri, whose face was now pressed into where his neck met his shoulder as she marshaled her strength.

"Yes?"

"You must be hungry."

He couldn't deny it. Storm had asked him to eat with them, but he had decided against it, not wanting to create too much of a stir quite so soon. That, and he had wanted to get back to Aeri as soon as possible. "I could eat."

"Help yourself," the Stormcutter gestured to a number of barrels nearly overflowing with fish, and Shade's mouth watered. But he couldn't just dump his rider and go stuff his face, so he stayed put until Valka came over to them. Cloudjumper watched the younger dragon with approval, already detecting that Shade had matured far beyond his youth.

Aeri felt her grandmother's hand on her shoulder, and she looked up. She hadn't been crying, merely attempting to calm her thoughts. Shade's presence gave her a peace of mind she rarely experienced.

"Come on, dear. You need to eat," Valka urged, and Aeri knew she was right.

"Okay. Let me take off Shade's saddle first…" Once that was done, she wandered back over into the 'human' side of the house and sat down. She had heard enough stories to know that this edible food was not Valka's handiwork, but she dutifully ate everything her grandmother placed in front of her. On the other side of the space, in the 'dragon' part of the house, she could see Shade demolishing a barrel of fish, and it brought a smile to her face.

"So," Valka said as she tidied up. "You told me a bit about the first two years, but what about this last one?"

_Where to begin? _"Well, one day Shade and I had a run-in with some pirates…" Aeri started off haltingly, unsure of how much to reveal to her grandmother. But as the hours passed, the words began to pour from her, and it was only through great effort that she managed to avoid the more difficult topics of Haku and the Queen, instead focusing on her interactions with Mika, Fern, Maara and Vasara.

"The pirates resurfaced not long after the old Chief died…" Aeri described how she had never met the man, due to the accident that befell him during one of the dragon raids that took place before she arrived. "They kidnapped me to capture Shade…" Valka listened carefully to every detail, making connections and inferences that she was sure her granddaughter was hoping she would not.

Finally, Aeri sat back, taking a deep breath. "And here we are."

For a moment there was no sound but that of the crackling fire. Valka glanced over to see Cloudjumper's wide eyes reflecting the light. He'd been paying attention, though it was long past their respective bedtimes. "So there were dragon raids." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"And you stopped the raids."

"Yes?"

"How?"

"Well, Shade did most of the work, rounding them all up and chasing them off with a number of well-placed plasma blasts—"

"I think you know what I'm asking. I assume there was no Alpha, otherwise I'm sure you would have mentioned him. That would also present an enormous issue upon the arrival of the refugees. No, there was no Alpha near Heimme. Which leaves…"

Aeri didn't want to meet her grandmother's gaze. "Which leaves… the Queen," she mumbled.

Valka leaned back in her chair. "I'm listening."

Aeri racked her brain for a suitable answer. "I… we… We defeated her."

Her grandmother's expression didn't change, her thoughts carefully hidden. "You and Shade defeated a Queen."

"…yes."

"With whose help?"

"Some wild dragons. And the villagers built a giant catapult to break open the mountain…"

"But other than that, it was pretty much you two?"

"Well," Aeri swallowed. "It was mostly Shade, after I was knocked out."

_Knocked out? _Valka's innately insatiable curiosity was begging her to ask for all the details. Instead, she looked over to where the Night Fury had finally collapsed, exhausted.

"He's certainly his father's son…" she murmured, eyeing the sleeping dragon. Turning her gaze onto her yawning granddaughter, she offered a half smile. "And you're your father's daughter."

"I am not so brave. Or ingenious. I am very little like my parents, I've found."

"Don't be so sure—"

"They never would have done what I did, leaving. I'm too self-centered to bear any real resemblance to them."

"Aeri," her grandmother said, her voice firm. "You showed true courage by returning. And wisdom, and loyalty to those you care for and take responsibility for. You've learned a great deal in your time away, and I think you should stop giving yourself a hard time for what's in the past."

"I don't think everyone thinks the way you do about it, Grandma."

"If not now, they will soon enough. Right now, it is late indeed, and you need rest. The bed upstairs is all ready for you."

Aeri knew her grandmother was right, but that didn't ease the turmoil now taking place in her heart. With a sigh she stood, turning towards the stairs, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Valka pulled her granddaughter into another embrace, taking comfort in the young woman's presence, and the fact that she had survived what odds fate had stacked against her thus far. After a moment, Aeri relaxed, thankful for the unconditional love and acceptance radiating from her grandmother.

Stepping back, she smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. She could hide her internal conflict, but she could only pretend for so long. "Thanks, Grandma."

"Goodnight, Aeri."

* * *

**Goodnight! (Actually it's morning here, but you get the idea.)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello, friends! I've updated a day early because I have a special request for you all. A good friend of mine, The Lightning Phoenix, is in the midst of writing his own Toothless/OC fanfic, _Darker than Night__,_ and I must recommend that you all check it out and (especially important) review it, because it's very good. You are all excellent people and it would be a favor to me if you did so. (Keep in mind, though, that if you review his and not mine, it will make me very sad. So review both and make two people ridiculously happy!) If you do this for me, I can actually promise you another update tomorrow, and two next week as well. Sound good? Get reviewing! :D**

**Don't forget, I posted that super-creatively titled one-shot, so go read it! (Shade and Ash OS)**

**So many thanks to my lovely reviewers:**

**Spartan10007**

**Vvarden**

**QuiteARandomFan**

**InfernoChicken**

**Thunderbird 22**

**canadasam101**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**brickmaster2**

**Colinou**

**Ciara11**

**I love you all!**

* * *

Ash awoke to the door closing behind her brother as he left their shelter. With a groan she rolled over, debating getting up. Cinder had a habit of getting up early, but she preferred to sleep in. She tried to remember her dreams, but they eluded her. After a few minutes, she rolled her eyes and yawned, slowly getting to her feet and stretching out like a cat. The temptation of breakfast was too much to resist.

Pushing open the door, she blinked at the sudden light of the early morning sun. Yawning again, she headed down to the feeding station in the center of town. A number of dragons were already there. Her brother was nowhere in sight, but that didn't perturb her. _Toothless had probably put him to work already. _

Greeting the other dragons with a nod and a smile, she snagged a fish and started eating. Many of them were speaking to each other in hushed tones, which was somewhat unusual, as dragons tended to be a rather vocal bunch. After a few minutes, she realized that she was the only Night Fury there. _Where were Storm and the others? _

Then it all came crashing back.

She could have smacked herself. _Shade was back. _He was… _home. _A funny feeling washed over her. Her old best friend, returned from what was believed by some to be the grave. For many, the pain had eased with the passing of time. But for her, his face appeared in her dreams more often than not. She had never managed to forget their last conversation, never managed to forget his impassioned words. Ash was convinced that she had not done anything wrong, but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty every time he came up in conversation and everything dropped into a painful silence. Maybe if she had been more understanding, maybe if she hadn't shouted… _No. He was back now. That's what mattered. _

The sound of wings interrupted her troubled thoughts, and looking up, Ash saw Cinder landing nearby.

"Hey," he said breathlessly as he came up next to her.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asked.

"No, starving." With that he dug into the pile of fish, and Ash couldn't help her small smile.

"Aweeihumeentoday," he mumbled through a large mouthful of fish.

"Uh, what?"

He swallowed. "Holly is coming today."

_The Night Furies from the colony._ "Who else?"

"Just Holly and Kiva for now, apparently."

Ash grinned at the mention of her close friend. "Kiva? Really? Are you sure?"

Cinder rolled his eyes. "Pretty sure."

She hadn't seen Kiva in _ages._ The other female was only a little younger than Ash, but they had never really gotten to know each other when they were young and both living in the colony. Instead, they had met when Kiva had accompanied some of the other Night Furies to Berk, and the two females had hit it off immediately.

"I bet it'll be nice to see Holly," Ash said slyly after a while.

"I bet so, too," Cinder said lightly, not looking at her as he finished up his food.

"What are you planning?" she asked, trying to figure out why he wasn't acting more excited.

"None of your business."

It was Ash's turn to roll her eyes. She wasn't going to get anything out of her stubborn brother, so she'd have to ask Holly later. For now, though, the waiting would begin for the colony Night Furies to arrive.

Cinder told her he'd see her later, that he had some things to take care of, and her mind immediately went to Shade. He must have seen something change in her eyes because he looked concerned.

"What is it?" he asked quietly, stepping closer so none of the other dragons could overhear them.

"It's… nothing," she finally said.

"I don't believe you." He held her gaze, and his concern touched her heart.

"Have you seen him?"

"Have I seen— oh."

Her face felt hot all of a sudden, and she mumbled, "Forget it."

"No, no. I haven't _spoken _to him, not yet, but I saw him take off from outside Valka's house when I left the shelter this morning. I don't know where he went."

"Mhm."

"Look, Ash." Something in his voice made her pause, and she looked to him, stepping out of the way of a Monstrous Nightmare heading for the fish trough.

"What?"

"I know you probably still think of him the same way you did before he left—"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked sharply.

"Whoa, take it easy," he said softly. "I just think you should give him some space. You remember him, but he's not going to be the same dragon he was when he left. He's changed, probably more than we know, and for reasons we probably cannot even imagine."

The thought was depressing. Ash realized she wanted her best friend back, the carefree, smart-mouthed young male who always managed to liven up her days. Who always seemed to understand. But if what Cinder was saying was true, which she knew in her heart it was, she might never see that side of him again. And, considering the nature of their parting, he might never want to see her again, either. She shivered at the memory of his expressionless gaze finding her own yesterday, and she wondered if he even recognized her.

"Ash?"

She realized she hadn't responded to her brother. "You're right," she forced a smile. "Don't worry, I'll stay out of his way."

"Alright… I'll see you in a little while. Stick around here for Holly and Kiva, they'll probably get here before midday."

"Okay."

"Chin up, sis," he said, nudging her with his wing. "Things are crazy now, but everything balances out sooner or later." With that, he moved back a few steps, spread his wings, and took off.

For her own sake, Ash hoped so. The next few hours passed in a blur of listening to the other dragons and humans gossiping about Shade and Aeri's return. Most were pleased by the development, but a few seemed to hold grudges against them for having left in the first place. Sighing, she flew up to an empty rooftop and kept her eyes trained on the horizon. The sun was nearly at its apex when two specks appeared far out in the distance.

_Finally, _she thought to herself, setting out to alert Hookfang. The Nightmare sent off two patrols to guide the Night Furies to the village, though it was mostly a formality considering how often the dragons visited from the colony. Ash asked a curious Gronckle to tell Cinder that they were close, assuming that Toothless probably wasn't in the mood to see anyone, _and _no one knew where he was.

She waited patiently in the town square, soon joined by her brother, who looked suspiciously bored. _He was up to something._ But she didn't get the chance to pry, as the two patrols flanking Holly and Kiva set down, followed closely by the Night Furies.

Cinder's face broke into a wide grin, and he bounded over to them, immediately going in to nuzzle Holly, who laughed delightedly despite her exhaustion. Ash stood back and waited for Kiva to finish chatting with one of the patrols, a young Nadder. Finally, she turned and met Ash's gaze, a smile spreading on her face.

"Ash!"

"Kiva!"

They ran to each other, bumping their heads together affectionately. Kiva was a bit bigger than Ash, with darker green eyes. Ash thought her friend was quite beautiful, even for a Night Fury, which in her humble opinion was the best-looking dragon anyways.

"It's so good to see you, friend!" Kiva exclaimed. "Where is everyone? Is something going on?" By "everyone" Ash knew she meant the other Night Furies, but she wasn't sure how to explain yesterday's events in a simple way.

"Let's go fishing in the cove," Ash suggested to her friend. "It's within walking distance, I imagine your wings are tired. I'll answer all your questions there."

Kiva agreed with a happy nod, and the two set off walking into the forest. They didn't speak much, simply pleased to be together. As they made their way beneath the trees, Ash found her mind wandering back to the events of the previous day. She couldn't shake the image of Shade, his wings wrapped around his sisters, with his hatchling brother perched on his head. He should have looked ridiculous, but he hadn't. Instead, he had never appeared more serious.

"Who is _that_?" Kiva whispered, nudging Ash with her wing.

"What? Who?" Distracted, Ash hadn't realized that they had arrived. _Oh. Speak of the devil_...

Something lurched in her chest at the sight of Shade, flying around in the solitude of the cove. He spun in tight corkscrews, coming around and skimming over the water before soaring back up again, creating wide loops. His aerial acrobatics were stunning to behold. He was large for a Night Fury but still on the smaller side of dragons in general, and he moved with a speed and grace few could claim to possess.

Ash realized her mouth was slightly open and quickly shut it, mumbling, "That's Shade."

"Shade." Kiva's voice sounded odd and Ash glanced over at her. The other Night Fury had a goofy smile on her face, her eyes closely following Shade's movements as he flew.

Something strange welled up in Ash's chest and she bumped her wing against Kiva's shoulder.

"What?" she whispered.

"Snap out of it."

"What? Why?" Kiva turned to look at her curiously.

"He's off limits."

"And why is that?"

_Why was that?_ It's not like Ash had any sort of claim on him. _Not anymore. _

Desperately she tried to think of a reason. "Because... well..."

"Because..."

"Because he's Toothless's son."

Kiva's jaw dropped, and immediately her gaze swung back over to Shade, who had landed below and was drinking from the lake, back turned to them.

"I thought he had disappeared!" she whispered finally.

"Well... he came back. Yesterday, with his rider. Hiccup's oldest daughter."

Kiva's eyes were wide.

"So: off limits." Ash said quietly but firmly.

"Are you going to stay up there whispering forever or are you going to come down here?" Shade's voice echoed in the cove, and surprised, the two females looked down at him. His back was still turned, but his ears were upright.

Kiva looked at Ash, then grinned impishly. "I can still have a little fun." With that, the visiting Night Fury leapt from the bushes and glided down to the floor of the cove. Dismayed, Ash watched her go. She couldn't go down there. But how was she supposed to tell Kiva that?

Nervously she watched as her friend approached her... _Her what, exactly?_ Was he still her friend, after all that had happened? Her anxiety built as Kiva started talking to him. Their voices drifted up to Ash, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Then, Kiva looked up to where she was crouched in the bushes, gesturing at her with her wing. Horrified, Ash could only watch as Shade's head slowly turned, his expressionless gaze once again seeming to pierce right through her. _There's no way he can see me… _she thought fervently.

"Ash! Come down here!" Kiva's voice rang clearly through the cove, and Ash winced. Slowly, despite the nervous hammering of her heart, she crept clear of the bushes, refusing to look at him as she spread her wings and hopped from the edge.

She heard Kiva laugh, an unusually high-pitched sound, and it grated on Ash's nerves. As soon as she landed she took a deep breath and looked up, finding Shade's gaze trained on her even as Kiva was talking.

"Hi, Shade," she finally said, awkwardly.

He only nodded, his intense eyes appearing strangely solemn.

"This is Kiva," she added lamely, and she could have sworn she saw a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, but before she could peer closer, it vanished.

"I already told him that, silly," Kiva's oddly sweet voice made Ash's ears twitch, and she turned to look at her friend with no small amount of disbelief. Her friend was _flirting _with Shade! Had she not expressly said that he was _off limits? _

Glancing back at Shade, she saw that he was still watching her, and a strange shiver traveled down her spine. Something gave her pause though, and her eyes narrowed as she looked at his muscular chest. There were faint lines across it, almost like—

"Are those scars?" The words escaped her, and she immediately regretted them.

One of his eyebrows rose slightly, but after a moment he nodded again. "They are."

His voice was deeper than she remembered it. Shaking the thought from her mind, Ash was about to ask where he had gotten them, when he looked away from her.

"As much as I would enjoy spending all day in the company of two female Night Furies, I am unfortunately needed elsewhere."

"So soon? We only just got here," Kiva pouted good-naturedly.

"Only just. But I do in fact have an obligation to my rider, and I imagine she will be wondering where I am. It was a pleasure meeting you, Kiva," he added, before stepping back and taking off in the direction of the village.

Ash stared after him with narrowed eyes, and when he disappeared from sight, she turned on her friend, hissing, "What did I tell you?"

Kiva's face was split into a goofy grin. "He's _so _attractive, Ash. And I didn't even notice the scars! They make him look so… dangerous!" She sighed dramatically. "And you're telling me he's off limits."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, fish-for-brains!"

"Hey! No need to get unpleasant, I'm just having a little fun. Besides, what's he to you? It's not like you're best friends or anything."

_No. Not anymore. _Ash resisted the strange sadness welling up inside her.

"Even so. He's the Alpha's son, so watch it."

"Maybe _I _should watch it, but you're practically family. You could be my in!"

"I wasn't aware you were coming to Berk to look for a mate," Ash rolled her eyes.

"Well, I wasn't. All the males back home are so boring, though. But _Shade…_" she trailed off, staring off into space with a dreamy expression.

Ash couldn't be mad at her friend. So she softly smacked Kiva's head with her tail, trying to make light of the situation. "If you're going after him, you're going alone. Wasn't he intimidating?"

"You see intimidating, I see _strong. _Authoritative. Has he always been like this?"

_No._ "Not really. He used to be a lot more fun."

"A hidden fun side? That's even better!"

_Great, _Ash thought. There would be no convincing Kiva that she couldn't pursue Shade.

"Clearly I won't be changing your mind anytime soon, so good luck with that. But when it's me and you, can we please refrain from discussing _males?_"

"Unlikely! Svar won't shut up about you, and he'll be here in a month or so."

Ash almost groaned. She always managed to forget that Svar existed, but every time he visited Berk he tracked her down without fail. Eventually she was going to have to do something about him, but for now…

"Uh, yeah, even more reason to _not _talk about them. Look, you had questions, didn't you? That's why we came out here, isn't it?"

"Well, I already found the answer to my most pressing questions, didn't I?"

Which raised even more questions. _This was going to be a long visit._

* * *

**Anyone care to take a guess where this might be going? ;) Remember, your name could very easily be on that list up there, and another list just like it (don't forget to check out/review Darker than Night!) It won't take you long AND you'll receive my undying happiness in return. And a happy MathMonkey is a prolific MathMonkey.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Happy Friday!**

**I promised you another chapter today if you checked out _Darker than_ _Night, _so I hope you read yesterday's update. I have no way of knowing if you did so, but just keep in mind that I do an awful lot of writing for you people, and it won't hurt you to do me a favor and check out another good fic. XD I've been doing an exceptional amount of work on this story as of late, so I hope you enjoy the emotional drama that is to come. I told you all a while back that I would be spending a lot of time on both the human and dragon perspectives, so be prepared for a lot of dragon stuff coming up. **

**Guess what! I have reviewers! Awesome ones!**

**Colinou**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**Spartan10007**

**InfernoChicken (meerkat noise right back atcha. You're close, but what actually happens is ****soooo much more dramatic.)**

**Little Did You Know (Ten chapters. Y'all get to wait TEN WHOLE CHAPTERS)**

**Harkonnen28 (where's the fun in coming to terms with feelings quickly? Oh no, this is a drawn-out process for sure.)**

**canadasam101 (Okay, okay. You all want Toothless and Lightning? I'll make it happen. Just not this chapter XD )**

**Vvarden**

**brickmaster2**

**Kelroe26**

* * *

"Hey, Lightning," Hiccup approached the lone Night Fury where she lay with her head on her forelegs. She looked up at him, rather forlornly.

"I'm assuming Toothless didn't come back last night," he said, more for his own benefit than hers, and she shook her head sadly. "I need your help. Aeri and Shade are somewhere on the island and I have no way of finding them without flying."

She looked hesitant, so he pushed on. "I doubt Toothless would help me even if he were here, but you're Shade's mother. Something tells me you're not nearly as angry as Toothless, and I think this is a good opportunity for us to speak to our respective long-lost eldest children."

After a few thoughtful moments, Lightning nodded slowly, and Hiccup could barely contain his relief. "Thank you."

* * *

Shade gazed out to sea, willing the ships from Heimme to materialize on the horizon, although they were facing west, not south. Minutes passed and nothing appeared, so he sighed and turned back to his rider, who lay on her back, staring up at the clouds. They were at the top of the cliffs they had used to haunt seemingly ages ago. It was mid-afternoon, and the sun warmed his scales despite the lingering chill in his heart.

He hadn't expected to see Ash so soon. And judging by how she had been acting, she hadn't been planning on it either. A very small, dark part of him hoped it had been painfully awkward for her, but mostly he found he didn't care one way or another. He was too tired to feel vindictive. Plus, it was her fault for spying on him. _Why had they been watching him?_ Her friend- _Kiva?_\- had seemed very nice, but now that he was thinking about it, she had been a little too nice. Shade frowned. Hopefully that wouldn't be a problem later...

Aeri watched the wind chase the puffy white cloud formations across the sky. The grass was soft under her back, and the distant crashing of the waves lulled her into a detached calm. Her heart felt cold, somehow, perhaps afraid. Eventually she would have to face her people, but for now it was nice to pretend that it was just her and Shade again, no responsibilities, just taking one day at a time.

The sound of beating wings filtered through her musings and sitting up, she saw a familiar Night Fury being ridden by a familiar human. Sighing, Aeri looked to the ground, picking at the grass next to her crossed legs. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought dully to herself.

Lightning landed softly in the grass, hungrily taking in the sight of her son, who was pointedly not looking at her. Now fully grown, Shade was clearly larger than his father, and therefore bigger than any Night Fury Lightning had ever seen. And though she had only seen him briefly, she somehow knew that he was in control of himself. How rigid that control actually was remained to be seen.

She felt Hiccup slide from her shoulders, and sensed his uncertainty as he, too, reflected on the most obvious changes in his child. Together, they stepped closer, with hesitation, as though afraid their children would turn and flee. But they didn't. They just sat in quiet reflection, carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders.

Hiccup desperately wanted to see his daughter smile, something that seemed like a lot to ask at the moment. _Have patience_. So he silently approached her, pausing a moment before sitting down next to her. For a while, neither of them said anything, just experiencing the simple joy and grief of the moment.

Finally he spoke up. "We started construction on three longhouses first thing this morning. They should be large enough to temporarily hold most of the refugees, and for everyone else, plenty of our people have volunteered to share their own homes. We also sent out all our fisherman to, well, fish. The farmers have had a good crop, it's been unseasonably warm. So there's plenty of food." He broke off awkwardly, unsure of what to say next.

"Thank you," Aeri said quietly. "I'm... I'm so sorry you have to go to so much trouble, because of me..."

"Nonsense." Her father's firm tone surprised her, and she looked up to meet his gaze.

"I would move the entire archipelago, tie a rope around it and swim by myself in the icy water with it dragging behind me, if it was something that mattered to you. What you ask of me, of Berk? It's no trouble, and we do it gladly." _Anything to have you safely returned to us. _

Hiccup searched his daughter's face. She looked older, her bone structure more pronounced, and in his eyes she was more beautiful than ever. Slowly he shifted to his knees, taking his cues from her shining eyes, and slowly pulled her into his arms.

"Oh, gods Aeri. I missed you," he whispered hoarsely, and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I missed you too, Daddy," she replied softly. The moment was overwhelming, all her fears withering away at the love and acceptance her father was giving her. _And he doesn't even know anything I've done. _Tears began to well up in her eyes, and though she blinked fiercely, she couldn't stop the cascade. The last three years loomed in her mind, and every moment of pain, fear, confusion, and doubt was released at once.

Hiccup felt Aeri trembling, and held her tightly as her body shook with quiet sobs. "It's alright now," he murmured, stroking her hair. "You're safe now, everything will be okay. I promise."

Shade watched Aeri cry in her father's arms, and felt relieved that she could finally be herself without fear of being judged. She had been holding everything in, and he feared that her capture by the pirates had been a tipping point for her. Everything she had bottled up for the last three years was pouring out now, in the security of Hiccup's embrace, and Shade couldn't have asked for more from the human Chief, who was simply letting her sort through her overwhelming feelings. He could sense the man's concern, and was impressed by his restraint. Hiccup wasn't demanding answers or passing judgment, as his own father had done.

And that was a completely different pile of eels. But first… With a quiet sigh, he turned and met his mother's gaze. She was sitting on her haunches where she had first landed, and he could see the question in her eyes. So he nodded, and she didn't bother concealing her relief as she got to her feet and approached him.

"I… I don't need to tell you that I missed you, or that I've thought of you every day since you disappeared," she began, settling down next to him, her gaze directed out to sea. "I don't need to tell you that I feared for your life and safety constantly, or that nothing was the same after you left. But I think it's worth mentioning how overwhelmingly, unabashedly happy I am that you're back now, and that I'm not angry in the slightest, and that I hope you understand that my love for you completely dwarfs all other considerations. You will always be my hatchling, Shade, no matter what you decide to do with yourself." Lightning turned to look at him directly.

Shade didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting from her, but he found he was relieved by his mother's frankness. For a moment he met Hiccup's eyes, and was comforted by the warm smile the man offered him. "Thanks, Mom," he said finally.

"I also look forward to hearing whatever you feel like sharing with me, if you choose to tell me anything at all."

"I feel like I'm going to have to talk about it at some point, and better you hear certain things from me than from the dragons of Heimme, I suppose," he mused.

His mother offered him a small smile. "You're probably right. When you're ready, I'm here to listen."

"You sure the Alpha will be okay with that?" Shade raised an eyebrow.

"He might be the Alpha, but your father has learned by now that he can't control me, and though he might want to on occasion, he'd never try ordering me around. So let me worry about him, hmm?"

Shade was surprised at her boldness. Growing up, his mom had always seemed there to placate his father when he was in a bad mood. He'd never have expected her to cheerfully subvert the Alpha's authority. "Why?" The question escaped him before he could consider its wisdom.

"Need I remind you that you are just as much my son as his? I have a right to be angry, but I'm not, because I don't think that anger has much of a place in this situation. He can bluster all he wants, after all, he's pretty used to getting his way. I'm not going to rub it in his face that I don't agree with him, because I love and respect him, but I'm also not going to avoid you just because he is."

"Well, I can't complain about that," Shade finally returned her smile, and for a moment mother and son just took each other in, simply content to be together.

Aeri took a deep, shuddering breath, and raised her head to look at her father's face. She took in the faint lines at the corners of his vivid green eyes, the same eyes she saw in her own reflection, tiny wrinkles from years of laughter and smiles. But there were other lines, too, that hadn't been there when she had left. Lines that suggested more often than not there was a tense expression on his face, that too often he faced sleepless nights with nothing but his worried thoughts to keep him company. Aeri had learned a lot about people over the last three years, enough to tell her that her father was troubled. And it didn't require too many guesses to figure out why.

Hiccup, for his part, was taking in his daughter's tear-stained visage. She was clearly thinking, as her gaze traveled over his face, taking in, he supposed, the fact that he had aged tremendously after her disappearance. That, and Astrid's last pregnancy. Both circumstances had warranted much concern on his part. _Well, 'tremendously' is a strong word. _But no one could deny that he looked older.

He cupped her face, using his thumb to gently wipe away a stray tear as he looked into her eyes searchingly. "What happened out there, Aeri?" he asked softly. Her eyes immediately seemed to fill with conflict, and she began to pull back. "No, no," he said quickly, holding her in place. "Don't shut me out. Please, Aeri. I want to know everything, I… I have to know. And I want to hear it from you, not the gossipers in the village. Please."

She looked out to the horizon at the setting sun, not speaking for a moment. Finally, she said, "It's getting late, Dad."

Hiccup knew she was right, but it didn't ease the sudden hurt he felt from her refusal. He couldn't blame her, though, he supposed. His daughter had left because she felt pressured, and here he was pressuring her again. "I'm sorry," he said, and she turned her head to look at him.

"Don't be sorry, Dad. I'll tell you about it soon, I promise, I just need some more time to think."

"Okay." He didn't know what else to say, so he let go of her.

Aeri slowly got to her feet, then held out a hand, which her father took, allowing her to pull him to his feet. Well, foot. Together they wandered over to Shade and Lightning, who had been watching them in companionable silence for some time.

Hiccup figured it wouldn't hurt to ask, so he did. "Aeri, would you… I mean, I would really appreciate it if you joined us for dinner tonight." She hesitated, clearly weighing her options, so he pushed on. "Your grandmother will be there, as well, if that turns things in my favor," he offered her a hopeful smile.

Finally she looked up and gave him a small smile in return. "It does. Alright, I'll be there, just let me get Shade situated first."

His expression broadened into a grin, and he quickly hopped onto Lightning's shoulders. "Race you back to the village!" Lightning spread her wings and leapt skyward, roaring loudly.

Aeri looked at Shade, who had one eyebrow raised in question. "It's been too long since we've had decent competition," she reasoned to him. So she leapt into the saddle, and grinning, Shade took off in pursuit.

* * *

Cinder and Holly flew much more closely together than they should have, loving how in tune they were with each other. He looked into her forest-green eyes and resisted the urge to sigh at the sight of her silhouetted by the setting sun.

They spiraled through pink clouds, sometimes chasing each other, sometimes flying almost chest to chest. Cinder was grateful that he had the afternoon off to spend with her, and found himself wishing he could spend the rest of his life up here with her in the sky.

But that's not why he had sought her out today. Well, partially. They couldn't be in the sky all the time, but he was determined to make sure that however they spent it, the rest of their time in this world would be with each other.

He gestured with his head back to the island, and Holly felt a little disappointed, but followed him to land on the large natural arch protruding from the mountain, and her disappointment faded. She valued every second she could spend with Cinder, no matter what they were doing, and was pretty thrilled that they had gotten to spend half the day together. _Not to mention the night… _

For a while they watched the sunset, her head on his shoulder, until he shifted, coming around to face her, and she wondered at the nervous expression on his face. A sneaking suspicion overtook her. _Why else would they be up here? _A smile grew on her face, excitement building.

"Holly," he started, momentarily losing focus as he gazed at her smiling face. _She was so beautiful. _

"Yes, Cinder?"

Cinder forced himself to speak the words as quickly as he could, mostly to avoid completely choking and falling on his face.

"Holly, would you do me the honor of being my-"

"Of course I'll be your mate, dummy!" she shouted. "Do you have any idea how _long _I've been waiting for you to ask?"

He swallowed his excitement, before finishing his question. "But… would you also be willing to stay on Berk with me, and live here from now on?"

She looked thoughtful, and Cinder quickly added, "You could go back to the colony as often as you want, I just don't think I could handle having you so far away from me all the time—"

The smile returned to her face, and she shushed him. "I've been ready to get off that island for a while now. It's time for a new adventure." With that, she moved closer to him, nuzzling his neck and pressing her body against his. Cinder, for his part, was holding himself together surprisingly well for how ecstatic he was, but he had a feeling things were only going to get better from here on out.

* * *

**AWWWW! I love Cinder. Don't you? I thought it was about time he got his happy ending. :) Remember, reviews make me sooooo happy. And since I've been doing so much writing, you know, I figured it wouldn't hurt to update a little more often. You know, like tomorrow? And maybe the next day after that? But. BUT I would really love to get _more _than ten reviews per chapter. And since we had a record number of views on the last update, I think we can manage it. Sorry I'm asking so much of you, but I adore feedback. So tell me what you like! What you don't like! What you want more of! I actually listen when you share your opinions, shockingly enough. I can't make you do anything, but I have a feeling you're going to like this story a lot more coming up. Say, in about four chapters. So... it's up to you. I'm not mean, but I can pretend to be pretty evil :D and withhold updates until Fridays.**

**(Now I feel guilty. But I stand by my statement! If you review more, I'll update more. Promise. And I will include Toothless and Lightning in those updates.) **


	37. Chapter 37

**Alright, here we go again. In case you missed out, this is the third update in as many days. This reminds me of the early days of writing _Of the Night,_ when I'd update as soon as I'd finished the chapter. I'm showing a little more restraint here, trying to get a reaction from you folks, but you're as stoic as... Stoick. :) Anyways, enjoy, and all that.**

**Thanks to:**

**Little Did You Know (nine, now ;) )**

**Kelroe26**

**Vvarden**

**Sousuke Tenki**

**Colinou (yes, I know it's blackmail, but you are all so _stubborn_)**

**QuiteARandomFan**

**canadasam101**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**Mar'i the Nightstar**

**Spartan10007**

**Ciara11**

**CROWDG**

**and to the anonymous Guest: Patience :) it's barely been 24 hours.**

**Alright!**

* * *

Toothless sighed as he waded into the river. His head hurt, an ache that had been plaguing him since the afternoon before. He had spent the entire day in the meadow, where he so often came with his mate to escape the village. Was it irresponsible of him to turn his back on his duty and come here to think? Certainly. Did he care? Not in the slightest. His anger had cooled somewhat, though it still burned hotly compared to his usual laid-back demeanor.

His stomach had begun to rumble a while before, so here he was, half-heartedly swiping at the silvery fish darting along the riverbed. He didn't actually want to eat, but he hadn't consumed anything since yesterday, and he was used to eating twice a day. Although the sun had almost set, the orange glow of the sky provided plenty of light for his activity.

Despite his attempts to suppress them, thoughts of his son continued to creep into his mind. _What am I going to do? _Maybe he had overreacted just a bit the day before, but for the love of a Changewing, Shade and Aeri had appeared out of nowhere, casually informing the village that an island full of people and dragons was heading their way. How was he supposed to respond to that? After everything his and Hiccup's firstborns had put their families through, vanishing like they had for _three years, _they thought they could just fly back like nothing had changed?

A frustrated growl escaped him, and angrily he slashed his claws through the water. Rather than catch anything, though, he just ended up splashing himself in the face and sending all the fish swimming for cover.

"You're never going to catch anything that way," a familiar voice said behind him, and grumpily he turned and stomped out of the shallows, blinking water from his eyes and pointedly not looking at his mate.

Lightning did her best to suppress a giggle at Toothless's forbidding expression. Speaking with her eldest hatchling for the first time in three years had left her feeling rather upbeat, though she knew her mate wouldn't appreciate her saying so. As they had raced back to the village earlier that evening, Shade had easily overtaken her, and had even gone so far as to fly in a circle around her before positioning himself to her right, where he lazily teased her about how slow she was. Lightning knew she was fast, after all, she had a young hatchling to keep up with, but her oldest was in his prime, and probably could have made it back in half the time if he'd wanted to. The memory of it made her smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

Shaken from her thoughts, Lightning was reminded of her purpose in coming here. Immediately she erased the grin from her face, but Toothless was, as always, smarter than she liked to give him credit for.

"What are you thinking? Did we have a good day today?" he continued, dropping to the ground and crossing his forelegs.

"I'm just thinking of how much I love you, even though you're hopeless at fishing."

He snorted, but his suspicion seemed to have abated. "I'm sure."

"True story." Lightning walked over to him, settling down next to him and nuzzling his neck.

"I'm not really in the mood, believe it or not," Toothless grumbled.

A surprised laugh escaped her. "I don't believe you in the slightest. But I'll play along. What's on your mind?"

"Ugh. You know exactly what's bothering me."

"That may be true, but what I don't quite understand is _why _it's bothering you."

"Are you kidding me? _Your son, _Mr. Irresponsible, is back, and now Hiccup is stuck cleaning up the mess he's brought with him!"

"_My _son? I believe you played an equal part in the creation of _our _hatchling, Toothless," she pointed out, and he growled at her, pushing himself to his feet to pace.

"Debatable."

"Debat— I'd give you the benefit of the doubt, but there are four other black-scaled pieces of evidence that say you rather enjoy the benefits of our relationship."

He snorted again.

"Don't snort at me, Mister. You're lucky I use my powers for good."

"Powers? What powers?" he stopped pacing, peering at her.

"You can't resist me, and you know it."

"Oh yes I can!" he retorted indignantly.

Lightning waved a paw in the air. "I'd love to prove you wrong, but it has occurred to me to tell you that Hiccup isn't bothered in the slightest by the so-called mess that Shade has brought with him."

Toothless's eyes narrowed. "And how would you know this?"

"Because while you were busy sulking over here, I was with the human Chief, helping him out."

"Sulk— now wait just a minute!"

She wouldn't wait. "I'd say that he would gladly clean up a thousand of his daughter's "messes" before he'd get angry now."

"What are you really saying?"

"I'm saying, love, that your anger has gotten the best of you, and—"

"Don't "love" me!" he shouted irrationally.

"I'll call you whatever I want! Love, love, _love!_" she yelled back.

"No you won't! I am the Alpha, and I would be treated as such!" he roared. Toothless vaguely realized he had gone too far when he saw her blue eyes flash, but he was too frustrated to care at the moment.

In an instant she leapt at him, and after a brief struggle Toothless found himself pinned beneath his smaller, much more irritated mate.

"I don't like your attitude," she hissed at him. He started to protest, but she cut him off with a withering look. "And before you dig yourself even deeper, let me just say this. I love you, and I respect you. Your son loves you, and respects you. While I imagine you will be treating him poorly until you feel redeemed, you should consider that I will not tolerate being treated as a target for your irrational anger."

Toothless opened his mouth to reply, then thought better of it. "I'm sorry," he offered.

"I should certainly hope so. What else?"

He thought about it. He was not in the mood to talk about his son. As it happened, a different mood entirely was beginning to take hold.

"You were right," he said.

"About what?"

"You being completely irresistible."

"Nice try."

"But actually."

She looked down at him, allowing her scowl to ease. After all, she found her mate equally irresistible, although she'd never tell him that in a million years. He must have seen a change in her eyes, because a devilish grin crept onto his face, and he easily rolled her onto her back, switching their positions.

"Here's what I think…" Toothless leaned down to whisper his thoughts in her ear, and her face immediately heated up.

She smiled lazily. "What are you waiting for, then?"

* * *

Earlier that evening, Aeri slid from Shade's saddle, laughing. "Excellent work, bud!" A moment later, her father and Lightning touched down behind them. They were outside of Valka's house, where Shade was planning on eating dinner with Cloudjumper.

Hiccup hopped from Lightning's shoulders and scratched behind her ear in appreciation before walking over to where his daughter stood with her dragon. "Thor's hammer, Shade, you've gotten fast. I don't know if I'm going to be able to allow you to race!"

The Night Fury offered him a cheeky grin, then walked over to nuzzle his mother, who looked pleasantly surprised at the affection. Hiccup and Aeri watched them fondly, the Chief putting his arm around his daughter's shoulders and giving her a brief squeeze. "You ready?" he asked her.

Her smile didn't waver. "Should I change out of my armor first?"

"I rather like it," Hiccup confessed, taking a step back to look her from head to toe. "You can tell us more about it at dinner, that is, if you want to."

"I guess I can do that. Let me take Shade's saddle off…"

While she took care of that, Lightning came forward and nuzzled Hiccup.

"Where are you headed, girl? Off to find Toothless?" She nodded, rolling her eyes, and Hiccup laughed. "Maybe you can persuade him to come home, hmm?" The female Night Fury licked his face, before taking off in the direction of the meadow.

With an expression of mock disgust, Hiccup tried and failed to wipe the dragon saliva off, the hair on the left side of his head standing straight up. Aeri turned and laughed out loud at the sight, waving farewell to Shade. "I'll see you later tonight, bud. Wish me luck, will ya?"

The black dragon bumped her with his nose, rumbling in his chest. A familiar sounding screech caused all three of them to turn in time to witness the arrival of four smaller Night Furies. Shade warbled a greeting to them, immediately bounding over to playfully nudge each of his sisters, then lowering himself to the ground so that Soren could climb onto his neck. Aeri grinned, leaving her father's side to approach the chattering dragons.

"Hi there," she said softly, reaching out to Soren, who peered at her shyly. "It's okay, I'm a friend." The small hatchling leaned forward to sniff her hand, green eyes trained on her face. His gaze flickered over to Hiccup, then back to Aeri, seemingly making the connection. Finally he licked her hand, offering her a toothless smile.

Aeri held out her hands and the little dragon gathered himself, before hopping into her arms.

"Oof!" she uttered theatrically, her body curving to accommodate the extra weight of the squirming hatchling. "Hold still, big guy!"

Hiccup came up behind her, resting one hand lightly on her shoulder. "His name is Soren."

"Soren," she tried it out. "Soren. I like it!"

Soren wiggled happily at the sound of his name, trying to climb up her torso to sniff her hair and lick her face. "Hold… still!" He seemed about to slip free of her grip when Shade stepped forward, deftly scooping up the hatchling with the top of his head and stepping back to allow Aeri to wipe the saliva off her face.

"Well, he's a handful, isn't he?"

"Not unlike every other baby on the island. Although Kai is actually rather well behaved. Hopefully they will balance each other out," Hiccup laughed.

"Kai… is that my brother?" Aeri asked.

Hiccup sobered at her tone. "That would be your baby brother. Why don't we go up and meet him? You can help your mother feed him. I just said he was well behaved, but during meals… well, I'll give you a cloth."

Aeri smiled. "Okay." Turning towards the gathered Night Furies, she said, "It was good to see you, and nice to meet you, Soren. Have a good dinner, Shade." With one last wave, she began the walk up the hill next to her father, battling the sudden anxiety she was feeling. With each step her nervousness grew, until her heart was pounding in her chest.

"What's the matter?" her father asked quietly.

For a moment, she debated telling him, then decided she might as well. "You and Grandma have been very accepting of me, but I'm not so sure anyone else will be."

"You mean your mother, and your siblings."

"Yes."

"Well, I can't speak for any of them, but if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say Alyka will be the problematic one."

An image of her younger, blonde, fiery sister appeared in her mind. "You're probably right."

"Don't worry. If she's anything like your mother, which I'm relatively certain she is, she can be reasoned with. That, or you could just fight it out. You know, axe to axe."

"Not helpful, Dad."

"Sorry."

Aeri took a deep breath. They were approaching the house now, the house she had grown up in. It was even bigger than she remembered, as an addition seemed to have been made onto the back. When they reached the stairs, her father went ahead of her and pulled on the door, holding it open for her to enter first. With trepidation, she stepped over the threshold.

It was just as she had remembered, warm and inviting. The smell of whatever was cooking over the fire pit filled the air, and her mouth watered. There was the weapons rack, displaying the usual assortment of dangerous implements, the large table where they had gathered several times a week for meals, to have family time apart from the bustle of the Great Hall. As she moved farther into the room, the fire came into full view, and there was her grandmother, drinking from a mug of something steaming.

"Well, hello!"

"Hi, Mom," Hiccup answered, stepping around Aeri and walking over to join her. "What are you drinking?"

A slight creak sounded, and Aeri quickly looked up to the top of the stairs, where she saw her brother hunched over, watching her. Her heart beat hard, and uncertainly, she waited for him to make the first move. Finally, he unfolded his lanky body and descended the steps, his gaze never once leaving her face. His expression was guarded, but his blue eyes were as inquisitive as ever. In his hand, as always, there was a book, though Aeri couldn't make out the title. When he stood before her, she found herself looking up. He must have grown a foot since she'd last seen him. Then he spoke.

"You're shorter than I remember." His voice had matured, deepened. With some surprise she realized that he had a slight shadow of stubble on his face.

"And you're hairier."

He laughed, finally breaking the tension. "I guess I am." He ran a hand over his jaw, then through his shaggy dark hair. "Glad to see yours has grown back." Reaching out, he tugged on the end of one of the small braids woven into her mane of auburn hair.

Aeri had almost completely forgotten about that night, when she had chopped her hair off. Instinctively, her hand flew up to push his away, but she stopped herself. Noticing this, the corners of his eyes crinkled with amusement, and he opened his arms. Gratefully she stepped into them, her face pressed against his shoulder.

"Missed you, Erik."

"I missed you too, Aeri. And I'm glad you're back."

"You're just glad you don't have to be Chief after all," she laughed, and he nodded.

"You got that right."

"Aeri?"

Both she and Erik turned to see their mother, carrying the baby, step out of her bedroom at the back of the house. Hiccup stood and gave his wife a kiss as she passed, but Astrid was known for her determination, and she strode up to her children, her face unreadable.

"Erik, will you take Kai, please?"

Without replying, the tall young man reached out and snagged his brother, who was watching the scene with wide eyes. "Come on, Kai. Let's go see Gramma." He walked away, offering his sister a small encouraging smile.

Resisting the urge to gulp nervously, Aeri met her mother's intense blue gaze. The blonde woman was a few inches shorter than her, but more than made up for it with her presence. Astrid looked her from head to toe, seemingly evaluating her. Finally she spoke.

"You know, I always wondered what I would say to you if I had the chance. And I always ended up angry with myself, because I felt that I would never have the opportunity again to tell you what was on my mind. And now you're here, and it would appear that I will have any number of opportunities to tell you what I'm thinking from now on. But… I will only have this chance once. So, I'm sorry, Aeri, for being part of the reason you felt you had to leave. I hope that in the future, you won't see me as the enemy, but someone you can trust to be on your side. I'm your mother, not a Berserker, so hopefully that works in my favor."

Aeri knew that it must have taken her mom a great deal of effort to arrive at a place where she could speak to her without shouting. She also knew that this was her mother's way of telling her that she had been missed.

"I… I missed you, Mom." Aeri said quietly.

Astrid's eyes widened slightly, but she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. "My baby girl is finally home."

"Not such a baby anymore, hmm?"

"You'll always be my baby, Aeri," Astrid replied, reaching out to place a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Come on. You can help me feed Kai."

"I'd love to."

They walked over to where Erik sat at the table, bouncing his giggling little brother on his knee. Aeri slid onto the bench next to him, holding out her arms. "Can I see him?"

"Of course. Kai, this is Aeri, your sister. Say it. Air-ee."

Kai looked at her with some confusion, but played along, grinning to reveal tiny white teeth. "Awi?"

"Good enough," Erik said, passing their brother off to Aeri. She took a good look at him. It was sort of hard to tell in the firelight, but she suspected his hair was quite red. She couldn't tell what color his eyes were. Green? Grey? Blue? She'd have to ask her mother later where these traits had come from.

"Hi Kai."

"Kai! Kai! Kai!" the toddler shouted.

"Yes, that's your name."

"Up!" he cried.

"Up?"

"Up!" He began waving his arms wildly.

"No, Kai, not right now," Astrid cut in, and immediately he ceased his wiggling. Their mother set a bowl of something that smelled delicious in front of them, dropped a spoon next to it, then proceeded to drape a number of cloths over Aeri.

"Uh, Mom? Why am I covered in rags?" she asked, trying to hold Kai still as he squirmed and reached for the spoon.

"Trust me. You'll be thankful for them later."

"That would be my cue to get out of range…" Erik winked at Aeri, then scooted down the bench.

Aeri was overtaken by the sort of apprehension that one feels when they have reached the point of no return. Slowly she reached out and moved the spoon closer to Kai's grasping fingers. He snatched it up, waving it about. With a silent prayer to the gods, she pulled the bowl within range of the toddler's motions.

It started off well enough. He took a generous spoonful, which proceeded to drip alarmingly as he unsteadily brought it to his mouth. But there were enough cloths to catch the drips, so Aeri's confidence slowly increased. The entire time, Kai was babbling about something no one could even begin to comprehend, and after the first few swipes Aeri gave up on wiping the extra food off his face.

Then, with surprising agility, things went downhill from there. Kai flung the spoon onto the ground, which wasn't the end of the world, right? Aeri held him steady while she leaned down to pick it up, not noticing the sudden quiet of the room. When she sat back upright, she realized two things. The first being that every pair of eyes in the room was trained (in a horrified sort of way) on the small person in her lap, and the second being that the small person in her lap had grabbed hold of the entire bowl and was lifting it into the air.

"Kai?" Aeri said softly, not daring to move.

The toddler turned his head just enough so that she could see the mischievous grin on his face. "Ya?"

"Please put that down." She kept her voice low and soothing.

"Down?"

"Yes, down—"

Just then the front door burst open, revealing the other two members of the Haddock family. Wren's gaze immediately took in the impending disaster, and the fact that it was her long lost sister at the epicenter, and her eyes widened. Alyka, on the other hand, was less than pleased. "What is she doing here?" she snapped.

Both Hiccup and Astrid started, without making sudden movements. "Hey, now—" "That's no way to speak to your sister."

"She's not my sister!" With that she threw down the saddle she was holding, snatched up her axe, and ran, slamming the door shut behind her. Everyone winced, glancing to gauge Aeri's reaction.

"It's okay," she said softly. "Nothing I wasn't expecting… Now, Kai, please put that—"

"_Down!_"

Later, when the mess was cleaned up, and most of the food was out of Aeri's hair, she was able to embrace Wren, who had grown substantially over the past few years. Now eight years old, her long, dark brown hair was loose, cascading over her shoulders. Her eyes were the exact same shade of green as Aeri's, and Hiccup's. She had the same quiet aura around her that Erik did, a sense of thoughtfulness and individuality that separated her from the usual crowd of Vikings her age.

For her part, Wren was pleased that her sister had returned. She had already gauged from Skali earlier that her Night Fury best friend was happy to have her older brother back, which on its own would have been enough to convince Wren that Aeri and Shade's return was a good thing. Aeri, although she seemed inherently different than when she had left, was still a warm presence, in the sense that Wren felt she could trust her oldest sister. Long story short, she held no grudge, and had no problem welcoming Aeri back into the fold.

As they ate dinner, they kept conversation light, asking Aeri about her armor and whether or not she had encountered any new types of dragons, both of which were topics that kept them busy though their entire meal. Afterwards, they all helped clean up. Quietly, Erik asked his parents if he could go find Alyka, which they agreed to with short nods.

"Be right back," he called out, before leaving through the front door.

Aeri was busy playing with a rapidly tiring Kai and chatting with Wren, so she simply waved. The rest of the evening passed pleasantly, and as Aeri prepared for bed that night, she hoped that Shade, who had not yet returned, had also had a nice dinner, and perhaps a reunion or two with some of the other dragons.

* * *

Shade had eaten with his siblings and Cloudjumper at the feeding station. The other dragons had given them plenty of room, but that didn't stop them from watching curiously. Several had boldly greeted him, including Meatlug and Stormfly, although the Nadder seemed slightly hesitant to be seen with him, as if the Alpha might pop out of nowhere and disapprove.

Afterwards, the Night Furies all went for a flight around the island to watch the setting sun, Soren riding on Shade's shoulders. They landed by the shelter at the top of the hill, where Shade had grown up, but he had no interest in going inside. Instead, he bid them goodnight, before taking off on his own to think.

Now he was in the cove again, but not alone.

"Shade."

Shade turned to see another Night Fury standing behind him.

"Hello, Ash."

"How- how are you doing?" she stepped forward, looking uncertain.

"As well as I could be, I suppose. Uh, how are you?" Shade was mildly confused as to why she had followed him here, but he refused to think anything of it, the walls around his heart firmly intact.

"Oh, probably the same, I suppose. Do you mind that I'm here?"

"No?" and, not knowing what else to say, he turned back to the water, taking a drink.

"I…" she seemed to be at a loss for words, but Shade had no interest in making the interaction easier for her.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're back." The words seemed to be forced out, as though part of her didn't want to say them. Shade had gotten very good at suppressing his feelings, so he wasn't bothered by her hesitance. He debated on how to respond, before deciding that he had nothing to say.

When he didn't answer, Ash stepped forward again, looking at his back as he drank. "I hope you plan to stay this time?"

"I think that's the plan," he finally responded, not looking back at her. His voice seemed devoid of emotion, which should have been her first warning.

"Are you glad to be home?"

He seemed to sigh. "Home is wherever Aeri is. And if she's happy, I'm happy. I don't know just how she feels right now, so I will reserve judgement on my own happiness until I'm sure."

His short speech surprised Ash. She knew he had always loved his human partner, but he had never sounded so… selfless wasn't the right word. Indifferent? Maybe. He didn't seem to care about himself anymore, which bothered her, for some reason.

"Being back doesn't matter to you, does it?"

He still didn't look at her. "I think it matters enough to everyone else. Why make it more dramatic than it already seems to be?"

"Because _you _matter. Your opinion matters. Why come back if you really can't stand us?"

"That's not how it is."

"Then how is it, exactly?"

"You were all fine without me, so please don't treat me like I'm suddenly important. I am perfectly well aware of how upsetting Aeri's and my return has been to everyone, and I'm not interested in making it worse. Which is why I came here in the first place, _alone,_" he emphasized.

Frustrated, Ash couldn't stop herself. "Really? You think you don't matter? That you didn't matter, that you didn't hurt anyone when you left?"

"I _know _I matter less than you're trying to make me sound. Are you trying to provoke me? I assure you, you cannot."

His words were cold, and that should have been her second warning.

"Don't you care about anyone here? Any of the dragons and people you left behind?"

"That's why I left in the first place, Ash. Because I cared a little too much. I learned my lesson, and even though it would have been much easier to stay away, Aeri and I were obligated to return."

"Does that mean you can't care about any of us ever again? Does that mean you aren't going to try?"

"What do you want, Ash?"

"Can't…" her voice failed her, but she steeled herself and pressed on. "Can't we be friends again?"

Shade finally turned to look at her, his piercing blue gaze seeming to see right into her mind. He stood and walked towards her slowly with no expression on his face, not breaking eye contact. _When had he gotten so big? _she wondered, something strange twisting in her chest. Finally he stopped, inches away from her face, eyes enormous.

He looked at her searchingly, as if seeking something. Feeling exposed, Ash dropped her gaze. Shade stepped back, and she looked up quickly, but still she could see no emotion, couldn't discern his thoughts.

"No," he said quietly. "I don't think we can."

With that, he turned and spread his wings, taking off for the village and leaving her in the cove, where she stayed, feeling as though someone had ripped into her chest and torn out her heart.

* * *

**I'll just quietly take my leave... (whispers) see you tomorrow!**


	38. Chapter 38

**And here we have update #4 of this week. We're getting close to a little bit of action, but I think I might wait until next Friday to update again. Don't want to run out of material for you. Or maybe I will update again tomorrow. We shall see.**

**Cheers to my reviewers! Or as The Lightning Phoenix likes to call them, Support Awards!**

**Little Did You Know (I really enjoy the screeching. So... EIGHT CHAPTERS!)**

**canadasam101 (I think the term is madam, but "sir" works okay I suppose. And yes, I am a devious, plotting little monkey. Can't help it.)**

**Vvarden**

**InfernoChicken**

**QuiteARandomFan**

**Harkonnen28 (Maybe it would help if I created a list of characters?)**

**valeria**

**Colinou**

**and last but not least... the anonymous Guest.**

* * *

Yawning, Toothless blinked in the early morning sunlight. Next to him, Lightning stirred, mumbling something, and he turned to smile fondly at her.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said sweetly, and one of her eyes opened halfway to peer at him.

"Save it for later."

"No time like the present. Shall I get us some breakfast?"

Her wing came up to cover her face. "Fine," her muffled voice sounded from within the cocoon.

Feeling awake and refreshed, Toothless bounded off to the river, where his luck seemed to have taken a turn, and in no time produced a pile of shiny fish. _Why didn't they do this more often? _Oh, right. Because he was the Alpha, and they had a bunch of hatchlings to look after back in the village. Fortunately, he knew he could trust Ash to keep an eye on them, even though she and Cinder had their own shelter now.

Today was a new day, and the concerns of the old seemed to be naught but a distant memory, even though Toothless knew fully well that the moment he returned to the village there would be a never-ending stream of responsibilities and dragons to take care of. For now, though, he could pretend that it was just him and his mate, no long-lost hatchlings or commitments to attend to. Skies above, she was so beautiful. Toothless wasn't sure how, but he was certain she became more radiant with each passing day. Even when she was tired or grumpy, Lightning always managed to make his heart skip a beat.

And now, memories of the previous night still lingering in his mind, as she basked in the sun with her knowing blue gaze trained on him, Toothless decided he'd fallen in love all over again.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, eyes sparkling.

"Only of you," he replied.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it, love. You are mesmerizing, as usual."

She laughed. "Oh, stop. You're making me blush like a human."

He got up and moved closer to her, breakfast forgotten. Their matching grins faded as they nuzzled each other, hearts racing. As he settled over her, Lightning giggled. "Told you I have powers," she whispered.

"I believe it," he murmured back, and they were lost.

* * *

Ash awoke feeling groggy and lackluster, realizing dully that she had spent the night in the cove. For a moment she simply lay there, letting her sadness wash over her. Shade didn't want to be her friend anymore. She should have guessed that, should have known better than to seek him out, but something about him was drawing her in, like a moth to a flame. Unlike a moth, though, she was aware of the danger. Cinder had warned her, had he not? Yet she still chose to follow him to the cove by herself, the scene of their ill-fated conversation three years ago. A sense of shame was settling over her now. She had lied to Kiva about where she was going, done expressly what Cinder had told her not to do, and had thought nothing of how it might make Shade feel to have to speak with her. All she had been thinking of was herself, what _she _wanted. And what did she want? To have things be back to normal between herself and Shade. Was that so much to ask?

_Yes, _the voice in her head whispered. Something about the way Kiva had been talking about him had deeply unsettled her, but it was no longer her business what Shade chose to do with his life. If he and Kiva were to become mates, who was she to get in the way of that?

_Whoa, slow down. No one said anything about them becoming mates. _Except… that's what Kiva wanted. _How could Kiva want that? She doesn't even know Shade! _Preposterous. Outlandish. Ridiculous. But Ash knew her friend, and knew that Kiva was quite capable of getting what she wanted. As Kiva had pointed out, it wasn't like Ash and Shade were the best of friends. Apparently, far from it. Ash should wash her paws of the whole situation. It shouldn't matter to her who Kiva decided to mate with— oh, but the very thought of her friend and Shade together made Ash sick to her stomach.

_Why? Why does he matter to you so much? _Ash didn't know. She wanted to tell herself that she just cared about Shade as a friend would. _But a friend wouldn't react so strongly to the idea of him with someone else. _

"Ugh!" Ash moaned, burying her face in her paws. This was not the time for mixed up emotions. It should be very clear. _Shade doesn't care about you anymore. You shouldn't care so much about him now, when you treated him so callously before. _

The shame was a great, overwhelming wave. She had driven him away, and now that she was back, she wanted him in her life. He was his own dragon, and she should have considered that he might not want to go back to the way it was when they were younger. When she had taken him for granted.

Ash stumbled to her feet, growling at herself. _This is your own fault. You turned him down, now you live with the consequences. _With a graceless leap she dove into the lake, submerging herself completely. Exhaling, she watched the bubbles float in a stream towards the surface, willing herself to calm down. She needed to go to Kiva and apologize for leaving her the night before. She also wanted to talk to her brother. Cinder wouldn't be pleased that she had sought Shade out, but he would know what to do, or at least have some word of advice for her.

After another minute she swam back to shore, shaking wings and ears out. Then, she spread her wings and leapt skyward, heading to the village. She didn't see the flash of blue in the bushes on the far rim of the cove, or the shadow that crept from them and glided smoothly down to the beach she had just left.

Shade wondered why he had stayed as long as he had. As soon as he had seen her asleep on the sand, he should have turned back. But something kept him hidden, watching her as she awoke. He could sense her apparent unhappiness even from that distance, verging on distress as she leapt into the lake. _What was the matter? _He couldn't exactly ask her, seeing as how he had shut her down so thoroughly the night before, and he told himself he didn't care. Sighing, he wondered if she often spent the night here, and immediately dismissed the thought. From what he had heard from Storm, Ash and Cinder had their own shelter now. So she had just stayed there last night, then? Could _he _be the reason she was so upset?

He snorted softly at the notion. Doubtful. But it bothered him, increasingly as the day progressed. After he had completed his morning routine of flying around in the solace of the cove, he returned to the village to see to Aeri. She told him all about the dinner the night before as they soared over the island, how Kai had dumped his bowl of food on her, at which he laughed appropriately, and how Alyka had stormed out of the house upon seeing her. Wren and Erik had welcomed her back with open arms, though.

Ash had tried to welcome him back, he supposed, mindlessly navigating the wind currents. And maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh last night. But he was tired of games, tired of walking on eggshells. She had made it perfectly clear how she felt three years ago. He had been the one to change things between them, but even so, she shouldn't expect things to go back to the way they were. Because things weren't the same. _He _wasn't the same.

"Shade? Are you alright?" Pulled from his reverie, Shade glanced back at Aeri, who appeared mildly concerned.

He warbled a response, forcing a toothless grin, before pulling into a steep dive to distract her. She whooped loudly, and he knew without looking that her hands were thrown over her head. Well, one arm was. The shoulder that had been forcefully dislocated was still giving her trouble, and it was slightly painful for her to move that arm too much.

A few minutes later they were circling the village, and Shade noted with satisfaction that a number of people had stopped to wave as they passed by. It would take time, but he felt sure that normalcy would settle upon him and his human partner eventually. The Vikings of Berk would no longer look twice at them, would no longer behave stiffly and uncertainly.

"Hey!"

He and Aeri looked behind them to see Erik on Storm. Immediately Shade slowed to allow them to catch up, and soon they were flying side by side.

"Do you want to go fishing with Skali, Soturi, and I later? Soren wants to come but maybe we can escape him if we're quick."

Shade laughed. "Sure, sounds good." On their shoulders, their humans were discussing armor.

"So I was wondering, uh, maybe if you had time, you could maybe help me craft a set of armor like yours and Dad's? He doesn't have much time to help me, and you know I'm hopeless around the forge, but I understand if you don't want to," Erik added quickly.

Aeri looked at him appraisingly. He wore a simple blue tunic and fur vest, which suited him just fine, but if he was training seriously with his sword and with Storm, well…

"Everyone should have their own armor," she finally smiled, and he grinned back delightedly.

"Awesome! Thank you so much! I'll help as much as I can, I mean, I had some ideas, but you know, not the best with tools."

"I know. Don't worry, we'll make it perfect for you."

"You're the best. Race ya!" With a small roar Storm blasted forward, and Shade immediately followed suit. When they landed in the square, villagers glanced between the two Haddock children, sensing that there were no hard feelings, and some approached to greet Aeri. Storm excused herself and darted off, leaving Shade to meander to the shade of the blacksmith's shop, watching the humans interact. Aeri was holding her own, which meant he was free to doze off. Every so often he'd peer out of one eye to make sure she wasn't in any trouble, which she didn't appear to be, now that Gobber had gotten ahold of her and dragged her over to the forge.

"I've got orders up to me ears, lass, so get to work!" Grinning, Aeri did as she was told, clearly enjoying herself.

Shade was drifting on a tide of his own meandering thoughts when he got the distinct sensation that he was being watched. For a moment, he debated investigating, after all, it was probably just some curious passerby, but finally he opened his eyes, quickly discovering the source of the feeling.

That Night Fury— Kiva, right?— was sitting across the square, looking at him. _What in the world is she doing here? _Another part of him rapidly made the connection: _If she's here, where is Ash? _

_That doesn't matter, _he told himself crossly. She doesn't matter. With a quiet sigh, he raised his head, inviting heavens-knew-what onto himself. Kiva got to her feet and crossed the square, smiling at him the whole way.

Without being too obvious, Shade appraised her as she approached. Her eyes were a foresty green color, and she was lithe and rather tall for a female. Not that that mattered, seeing as how Shade was large for a Night Fury. All in all, she was definitely attractive, but for some reason failed to rouse his senses.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully, sitting down next to him. She was closer than he would have expected a stranger to be, but so long as they weren't touching he didn't care.

"Hi," he replied slowly.

"I saw you flying earlier, with your human. Do you fly around the island often?"

"Every day."

"That's neat. When I'm home I like to take laps around the island, you know, stay in shape and all that. Helps with the long flights between the colony and Berk."

"Mhm." She didn't seem put off by his lack of response. Rather, she leaned in even closer, and Shade caught her scent. Very flowery.

"I was thinking we could go flying sometime."

_What? _Shade stopped himself from frowning. It was very clear to him now. Ash's friend was making advances towards him. Why, he had no clue. Was it some kind of joke? Was Ash responsible? Immediately he dismissed that idea. No, this female was acting on her own. Vaguely he wondered how Ash felt about it, then roughly shoved that thought away too.

"Uh, sure?" Well, there was no harm in a flight or two, he supposed. After all, she was from the colony, and he had no idea of how well she was acquainted with Berk or its dragons. It would be the generous thing to do, showing her around. That she was attractive was surely just a bonus.

"Great! Listen, I was about to go eat, would you join me?"

"Um…" Shade glanced towards Aeri, who was working her way through a pile of old weapons as tall as she was. She caught his eye and smiled, wiping the perspiration from her forehead.

"You hungry, bud? You should go eat! I'll be fine here, don't worry. I'll see you later."

Well, that settled that.

* * *

"You did _what?_" Cinder pierced her with his silvery green eyes, sounding incredulous in a bad way.

"I… followed him to the cove." Ash did her best not to sound guilty.

"After I expressly told you to— you know, you really should try listening more often. It would save you a great deal of trouble."

"I know, I know. I just… wanted to see for myself."

"And?"

"And…" Ash didn't know what to say. _He rejected me. He hates me. _

Cinder seemed to pick up on her dejection, because his expression softened. "I won't say I told you so. What happened?"

"He… doesn't want to be friends. At all."

Her brother looked thoughtful. "I wasn't sure how he'd behave towards those of us outside his immediate family. I guess now we know: not friendly."

"No, that's not it," she replied, ignoring his raised eyebrow. "I… kind of deserved it. I think it's just me."

"Just you? Why?"

"I, ah, would rather not talk about it."

"I see." Ash glanced at her brother, whose face was unreadable. "Well, I suppose all I can suggest is to stay out of his way, then. And don't sneak off anymore and leave me with your friends, okay?"

"Sorry about that. I won't. Thanks, Cinder." Ash sighed unhappily and turned to leave.

"Wait, there was something I wanted to tell you."

"Oh?" she turned back, noticing that he appeared a bit antsy.

"Holly and I—"

"You asked her? Finally!" Ash couldn't help but laugh as his surprise faded into amusement.

"Yeah, I did. So probably soonish she'll be staying with us here, if that's alright with you."

"Of course that's alright with me! Finally. Sheesh. I was starting to feel like I would never have any nieces or nephews to play with."

"Whoa whoa whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Cinder looked alarmed.

Snorting, Ash turned back to the door again. "Please. There's going to be a new Night Fury hatchling this Snoggletog or next, I just know it." With that, she left the shelter, blinking at the bright sunlight. Her stomach rumbled noisily, so she decided to head to the feeding station.

* * *

**Okay, so Harkonnen28 made a pretty good point. Are any of you struggling with the sheer number of characters that I have in this story? I could be persuaded to make a comprehensive list for you all, if that would be helpful. Just let me know!**


	39. Chapter 39

**HOLA! Happy Monday. I felt like being nice and giving you this one last update before I stop this every day business. **

**Sorry, btw, for the new chapter on Of the Night. Although you wouldn't guess it by the number of reviews, there are significantly less of you reading CCF than the first story. Like, a fifth of you are left from the original crowd. So I thought I'd offer a little encouragement for those of them who didn't bother with the sequel. Toothless and Lightning are the best, but you can't tell me that you totally hate everyone else I'm writing about ;) anyways, thought I'd explain myself. **

**Onward!**

**Colinou**

**Sag1ttar1us**

**Little Did You Know (I die of laughter reading your reviews. Especially on the OtN update last night. Torturing you is so fun, though, so... SEVEN!)**

**QuiteARandomFan (You get cake, ESPECIALLY for remembering our good friend James. Yes, he does in fact reappear. When, is yet to be seen.)**

**Spartan10007**

**canadasam101 (Bravo!)**

**Vvarden**

**Harkonnen28 (Yes, Cinder eats fish with faces now hahaha)**

**And to the anonymous Guest... I have no idea how many chapters there will be. Not even the slightest. Guess we'll all just have to find out, won't we?**

* * *

"I guess we should be getting back to the village," Toothless sighed, not moving from his position on his back next to Lightning.

"You're probably right." She didn't move either.

A few more minutes passed.

"Toothless?"

"Yes, my love?"

"What are you going to do when you see Shade?"

Something tightened in his chest, and he felt anger begin to seep back into his thoughts. Lightning seemed to sense this, because she rose and placed a calming paw on his chest.

"Toothless. Anger is not going to solve anything."

_Why is she always right? _"I know, I know. I just really, really, really don't want to deal with him."

"You'll also need to deal with Aeri."

"That… I hadn't thought of. Why?"

"Because she's hurting, Toothless. Whatever happened out there… well, something's not right. I have a feeling that Shade is hurting a bit, too. You're the Alpha. You protect us, and I don't want you to deny them the opportunity to make it up to you. So things can get back to normal."

"Back to normal? I don't think 'normal' is going to be a possibility for a long, long time. A hundred people and their dragons are headed this way, right now! That's not _normal. _That is significantly _outside _the norm."

"Even so. Hiccup accepts them, why can't you?"

"I'm not my rider," he said tensely, not looking at her.

"Fine," she replied sadly, turning away.

"No, no, don't be like that," Toothless rolled to his feet and followed her. "I just— I don't— why can't you understand how this makes me feel?"

"I do understand, Toothless," she shot back. "I was there when they left, I've been here, at your side, every day since then. I was there when they came back. I'm affected in the same way, I'm just choosing to translate it differently."

"How are you translating it, then?"

"With concern? With patience? It's so unlike you to be so angry about something that hasn't posed even a minute threat."

"I can't help it! It's too close to home. He's… he's my son. My oldest son. He was supposed to be the Alpha someday. And he just left! And how he's back, acting like nothing has changed—"

"That's where you're wrong," she cut him off. "You haven't spent a single second with him since you shut him down when he got back. I have. He doesn't expect anything to be the same, hasn't acted like that's what he wants. All he's worried about is _you. _Not even for himself. He was worried that you wouldn't like me talking to him! My son! Worried that his own father might take offense at the fact that his mother wanted to communicate with him."

"Well I don't like it!"

"Well too bad! Don't make me choose between you, Toothless. Don't do that to me. Don't make me turn my back on my firstborn because you're too hardheaded to try and make amends."

"I…" Toothless was stumped. She was right. He needed to figure this out, and not get angry. "You're right. I'm sorry. Just… I need time. Okay? Just give me a few weeks to figure this out. I promise… I promise I'll take care of it before the refugees arrive."

"Thank you." She pressed her forehead against his, taking in his scent. Forest, sea, and sky. It soothed her. "Let's go back."

"Okay."

* * *

Ash wandered down the street leading to the square, nodding at passing dragons and Vikings. She was doing her best to not think of Shade, and had managed to almost completely clear him from her mind when the feeding station came into view.

The usual cluster of dragons was gathered around it, chattering loudly. She squeezed in between two Monstrous Nightmares, greeting them with forced cheerfulness, before halfheartedly digging in. Her body was hungry, but she really didn't feel like eating. That and she was starting to get a headache from the sheer noise coming from the throng of dragons. It was about to get a whole lot better, though.

The Nightmare to her right backed away, clearing her view of the rest of the dragons gathered. And her heart sank. _Of course._

* * *

Shade wasn't sure how he ended up at the feeding station with this talkative female, but here they were nonetheless. He tried listening attentively, he really did, but his mind kept wandering to places it shouldn't be. In particular, to another female. Ash had always known when he didn't feel like talking. _Stop. Don't even go there. _

Holding back a sigh, he tuned back in to Kiva, realizing with a bit of a start that she was no longer speaking. Feeling guilty, he glanced at her, then realized she wasn't even looking at him at all. Her face was slightly contorted, her eyes locked on…

He followed her gaze, and felt his heart jump a tiny bit at the sight of a miserable-looking Ash. The two friends appeared to be communicating wordlessly, in the way that females always seemed able to do. _How was no one else noticing this? _It was… intense.

Ash shook her head almost imperceptibly, her eyes imploring, and Shade watched Kiva's gaze harden slightly. He couldn't help but wonder what this was about, and he had a sinking feeling it might have to do with him. _Should I say something? Leave? _

And just like that, it was over. Ash turned, her sad eyes locking with his for a fraction of a second, before taking off and flying away. Kiva turned her now-relaxed gaze onto him. "Sorry, did you say something, Shade?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Uh, nope." _Should I even ask? _

Kiva started talking about something else, and Shade was left feeling more confused than ever, watching Ash disappear into the distance out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

About a week and a half later, Shade had gotten the hang of avoiding Kiva. The trick was constant vigilance. Because when he wasn't paying attention, she would appear out of nowhere and stick to him like glue until he could come up with some reason to escape. It wasn't that she was a horrible dragon or anything, she was actually quite nice and seemed interesting enough. She just didn't make his heart race, or inspire him to acts of greatness, or whatever glorious things love was supposed to do to you.

_Well, plenty of dragons mate for convenience, rather than love. _It would be convenient, if Shade were actually looking for a mate. Which he wasn't. Not even close. His priority was Aeri. He loved his human partner, as much as he loved his own family. He had to admit that the walls he had put up around his heart so long ago, while effective, weren't entirely necessary anymore. Now that he was back, with his mother and his siblings, and even Aeri's family… he almost felt as though he might be able to let them down completely someday.

Almost.

There was still the nagging issue of a certain silvery-eyed female, who was very bad at disguising her emotions, and would turn tail and basically flee every time he was in her vicinity. Shade was starting to get frustrated with how blatantly Ash was avoiding him.

_That's what you wanted, isn't it? _It would be perfect, that is, if his father would magically accept him, and he never had to see Ash again. But while the Alpha was never around, Shade and Ash always seemed to run into each other, and though Shade was very good at suppressing his feelings, the look of despair that would creep onto her features the moment she saw him was really quite wretched.

It was getting to the point where he almost wanted to chase her down and shake her. He wanted to ask her why she was so sad, to hear for himself her justification for tormenting him.

_Whoa… hold on. _Shade shook his head roughly. He was not tormented by anything, _especially _not _her. _He growled at himself, thankful he was alone so that no one could see him pacing. Ash no longer had any power over him. He had seen to that. But why, _why _were they constantly in the same place at the same time? Weren't they both avoiding each other? It was as if the human gods were toying with him, punishing him for some slight.

He wanted to go flying with Aeri, to clear his mind and re-focus on what mattered. But she had been so busy lately with helping Erik in the forge, and she seemed so happy to be there, that he didn't want to interrupt. And he couldn't simply sit outside and watch them, because while he would be more than content to do so, that made it that much easier for Kiva to find him.

"Shade?"

_Damn it. _But when he turned, it was only his sister, watching him with an amused look on her face.

"Hey, Storm."

"What are you doing out here?" She gestured with her wing at the clearing he had been pacing around in. It was just a random spot he had found, not far from the village. One of many he had discovered in his attempts to avoid being discovered.

"Um…" Shade wasn't sure how to answer. _Oh, just avoiding a lovestruck female. _"Wait, what are _you _doing out here?"

"I followed your scent."

Shade winced. That meant _she _could follow his scent, as well. Storm noticed his expression change and tilted her head curiously.

"You don't smell bad, if that makes you feel better."

"Uh, thanks. Did you need something?"

"Not really, I've just been keeping an eye on Soren all day. Ash has been mysteriously unavailable for the last week or so, leaving me with hatchling duty." Her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"What, what?" Shade tried to keep his voice level.

"You just got a really funny look on your face. What's up?"

"Nothing is up!"

"Nothing except you're not talking to Ash and Kiva's been following you around."

Shade's jaw dropped. "Is it really that noticeable?"

"Well, _everyone _is talking about you and Kiva, but I think I might be the only one who's noticed Ash acting so weird. I also might be the only one who actually recalls that you two used to be the best of friends."

He frowned at her. What he really wanted was to tell her that it was none of her business, but he didn't think that would go over well. Plus, Storm was almost an adult, and extremely intelligent. It would be stupid of him to assume that she wouldn't understand. He couldn't exactly talk to Aeri about it all, and it probably wasn't healthy to be pacing around alone in the forest growling at himself all the time.

Before he could say anything, she continued. "I won't ask what happened, but don't try to tell me that nothing is going on. I don't know what possibly could have come between you two, Shade, but I really hope it's not Kiva."

"Definitely not."

"Good. Besides, I don't think she'd make you a good mate anyways."

"What's wrong with Kiva?" he asked her incredulously, even though it was a ridiculous question.

"Kiva? I mean, she's nice and all, but you're pretty intense now, no offense. She just kind of ignores that about you, but I think you need someone who sees it for what it really is," his sister said, unaware of the wisdom she possessed.

"And what is it, really?"

She leveled him with a knowing gaze, very reminiscent of their mother. "You're hiding."

"I am not hiding!" Shade burst out, frustrated.

"Uh…" Storm glanced around the clearing. "Looks like it to me. But that's not what I meant. I think part of the reason you left is that you're hiding from something, or running away, or whatever. I don't know what that thing is, but it exists and it hasn't gone away. I'd say it's gotten even stronger over the past three years. I can see it when you're dealing with anyone outside of our family. It's a barrier."

Shade was speechless. She was right. His little sister had him figured out. For a moment, he struggled to find words. Storm waited patiently for him to say something, her green eyes watching him with just the right amount of intensity.

"I guess… I really don't want to talk about it, at least not right now," he finally managed.

"I understand."

He looked at her appraisingly. "You're a lot like Mom, you know that, right?"

"I… thanks. I suppose there are worse things to become than one's own mother, especially when that mother is as wonderful as ours."

"Yeah, worse things. Like becoming one's father," he tried to joke, but her face fell.

"Shade… Dad will come around. I know he will. He's just… I don't know…"

"Don't make excuses for him, Storm."

"I'm not. I just don't want you to judge him so harshly, I guess. He'll come around, you'll see."

"I suppose I will." Shade was just glad his dad was more successful at avoiding him than Ash was.

For a moment neither of them spoke.

"Want to watch Soren with me? I could use the help, and Kiva won't bother you if you're with us."

Shade had to laugh at her perception. "Fair enough. Sure. I'd love to."

She smiled crookedly at him, spreading her wings. "Race you back to the village?"

"You're on."

* * *

"Soren! Get back here!" Storm was shrieking as she and Shade tore down the street after their little brother and the group of young dragons he had taken up with. But while the hatchlings could easily duck beneath obstacles, the larger Night Furies were struggling not to knock over every sheep, cart, and Viking they raced past. Fortunately, most people seemed amused by the scene, and jumped out of the way in time.

A vast shadow fell over them as they ran, and Shade looked up to see Cloudjumper following them in the air. Which was probably for the best, because the large Stormcutter would be even less likely to evade obstacles than Shade and Storm. "What is going on here?" the older dragon rumbled.

"He just took off! I've never seen a hatchling move so fast!" Shade exclaimed, leaping high over a terrified looking sheep while Storm cut around it.

"Well, you might want to catch him," Cloudjumper advised.

"What do you think we're trying to do?!"

"Good point. But while that particular group of hatchlings is for the most part well-behaved, they have a tendency to wander off. So, I'd really do my best to intercept them before they reach the trees. You'll never find them all if they get into the undergrowth."

"You could help, you know!"

Shade could swear he heard the dragon chuckle. "Valka is calling me, so…" With that he banked away.

"Thanks for nothing!" Shade shouted breathlessly, before glancing at Storm. "Sis, we're never going to catch them this way."

"I know," she panted. "I'll go that way, you keep chasing them. Hopefully I'll be able to cut them off…" The cluster of brightly colored hatchlings (with one distinct shadow traveling among them) turned a corner ahead, so Storm leapt skyward and flew off to try her plan. Shade skidded around the house, barely catching a glimpse of a small tail as the group turned into an alley.

"Soren!" he yelled. "_Soren! _Oh, you better believe you're gonna be sorry when I catch you…" he sprinted into the alley, still in shock that he wasn't gaining on them as they scampered free of the shadows between the houses and turned left.

He came around the corner and promptly collided with Storm, the two of them tumbling end over end before coming to a stop in a cloud of dust. She blinked her large green eyes, her gaze focused over his shoulder, and he turned, expecting to see the hatchlings far off in the distance.

Instead, he saw them sitting in a half-circle, eagerly watching Hiccup slide off of none other than the Alpha's shoulders. The human Chief was laughing, holding a fistful of dragon nip over his head as he crouched in the middle of the young dragons. Shade could hear him saying something about "good manners paying off" before the hatchlings were overcome by their excitement and all piled onto him, knocking him off his feet. "Toothless! Ah! Bud, could ya give me a hand here?"

Toothless, for his part, looked extremely amused, and waited a solid thirty seconds before intervening. "Alright, that's enough," he said, pulling the hatchlings off of Hiccup. "Soren! I could've sworn you were supposed to be with…" he looked up and caught sight of Shade and Storm getting to their feet, and his smile faded.

"What have I told you all about running off? It's not safe, and you could damage the humans' property or hurt someone!" Toothless scowled at the now terrified hatchlings, unable to control his sudden bad mood. The small dragons either stared at him, petrified, or were focused avidly on the dirt beneath their feet. Hiccup, sensing the shift, frowned at his dragon.

"Toothless, what are you telling them?"

The Alpha growled ever so slightly, and Hiccup took a step back. "Whoa. What's going on?" When Toothless didn't look at him, the Chief kneeled in front of the hatchlings. "It's okay, no one got hurt. Go on, now. A little fun is alright now and again, but that's enough for one day. Head on home." Nervously, the hatchlings did as he said, glancing at Toothless's forbidding expression as they scampered away. Then, only Soren was left, and he bravely met his father's dark gaze, although he gulped a little when the Alpha stepped towards him.

"Soren. Time and time again, I've _told _you, don't run off like that! It's like you never hear a word I'm saying! You're old enough now to know better!"

Shade watched his little brother shrink, and his protective instinct kicked in, despite his abject aversion to facing his father. Apparently Storm had the same reaction, because they moved forward simultaneously.

"Don't be mad at him, we should have been paying closer attention—"

"Yeah, he's just a hatchling—"

Toothless cut them off with a glare. Shade fought the old urge to run, standing tall and facing his father. Storm shrank away, though, clearly unused to being on the receiving end of the Alpha's disappointed scowls.

Before he could lecture them, though, Hiccup intercepted him. "Toothless, hold up. No one got hurt. You need to calm down."

Toothless looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and anger, but Hiccup wouldn't back down. The human glared right back at him. Finally the Night Fury sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, his expression was carefully blank, though his gaze was more than a little cold as he surveyed his children.

He snorted, then shook his wings, a clear sign to his rider that it was time to fly. Hiccup looked apologetically at the three younger dragons as he hopped onto their father's shoulders. Without another word, the Alpha turned took off in the other direction.

Shade looked at his sister, suppressing feelings of frustration. She was obviously shaken, but they were both concerned for their little brother, who hadn't moved.

"Hey, Soren," Shade said softly, coming around to look at the hatchling's face. The small dragon appeared stunned, and deeply troubled.

"Dad… yelled at me," he finally choked out.

"It's okay, he yells at me all the time," Shade tried to comfort him. "He's mad at me, not you, Soren. Okay? It's going to be alright."

The little dragon slowly got to his feet and shuffled towards him until he could press his face against Shade's foreleg. Storm looked sadly at them both, before coming in to sit close to her big brother. "I didn't think he was that upset at you," she said quietly. "To yell at Soren, and the other hatchlings… he's never looked at me like that before."

"I'm sorry." Shade meant it. "You two probably shouldn't hang around me. It's like my disappointing-ness is contagious."

Storm frowned. "No. He shouldn't be so angry. You haven't done anything wrong."

"I mean, I did just up and disappear—"

"But you're back now!"

"I know, but there was a lot riding on me. I shouldn't have left. It was the epitome of irresponsibility."

"It's not fair. He shouldn't hold it against you. You're all grown up now."

Shade chuckled softly. "I guess I am. Some things never change, though. And Dad being disappointed in me is one of those things."

His sister sighed. "I don't even know what to think. But he's wrong. He's so good at being Alpha, and he was always a good dad to me and Soturi and Skali, I never even saw how messed up your relationship was. He shouldn't…"

"But he does. I've always been reckless, and irresponsible, and in general a pain in his ass. So there's blame to share. I don't know… I can deal with it, but not if it means you get caught up in the crossfire. I'll try to talk to him, I just need to figure out the right thing to say."

"Okay. Good luck, I guess." She paused. "I think we should take Soren to Mom."

"I think you're right. Come on, Soren, we're going to find Mom." Their little brother simply nodded against Shade's leg, so Storm scooped him up and deposited him on Shade's shoulders.

"Let's go."

* * *

Lightning was outside the Chief's house, lounging next to Stormfly as they watched Astrid play with Kai in the grass. When she saw Shade and Storm fly over, she smiled, until she took in their grim faces. A very upset Soren appeared on his brother's shoulders, and hopped to the ground, before running straight into her embrace.

"What's going on? What happened?"

Her two oldest children glanced at each other.

"We were watching Soren, then he ran off with a bunch of hatchlings, so we chased them around for a while—" Shade started.

Storm continued. "— then Hiccup and Dad got them to stop, and it was fine, they were all laughing, and the hatchlings piled onto Hiccup so Dad pulled them off, but—"

"Then he saw me, and things sort of went downhill from there." Shade said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Daddy yelled at me," Soren wailed miserably, his voice muffled from his face being pressed against his mother.

"He _what?_" she said softly.

"He, ah, yelled at all the hatchlings, and was about to set in on us when Hiccup intervened." Shade offered awkwardly.

Lightning took a moment to process this. Her mate wasn't happy with Shade, that she knew. But to yell at a bunch of hatchlings who were barely old enough to know better? That wasn't like him. "He really yelled?"

"Really." Storm confirmed.

Their mother sighed. "Okay. Don't worry too much about it, I'll talk to him. It'll be okay. Soren, sweetheart? Why don't you go eat something with Storm? There's fresh fish in the shelter." Soren perked up at the mention of food, though he still looked rather forlorn. "That's a good dragon. Go on, now. Don't worry about Daddy, Mommy will make it better."

Shade watched his sister and brother walk away, then looked at his mother. "I'd stay, but I think it would be best if I were somewhere else when the Alpha returns tonight."

Lightning looked at him sadly. "You're probably right."

"Love you, Mom," he said quietly, before turning and leaping skyward. With a heavy sigh, Lightning looked over to where Stormfly was watching her carefully.

"Sounds like Toothless is the one who should be yelled at," the Nadder said seriously, and Lightning could only nod. _Enough was enough._

* * *

**Enough _is _enough! **

**I compiled a list of the most important OC's in CCF and _Silver _so check that out, it's on my profile. More characters will be added as time progresses. Let me know if there's someone missing haha.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Alllllriiiiiight. So I couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive. I guess you're stuck with another chapter, darn. **

**But I didn't do it just for you! (I mean, mostly for you. But also for me! You guys, I'm writing Chapter _50 _right now. It's so painful for me to have to wait for you all to read what glorious things I have in store for our friends on Berk... and soon to be arriving on Berk.) But I am determined to hold out and be strong, despite my overwhelming desire to post everything I have at once. It's worth it!**

**Reviews!**

**Little Did You Know (Fine, torture me. You _probably _won't like what I will do to retaliate, though...)**

**Vvarden (Oh, yes, I'm sure we would all be happier, but it's so much more fun if they take an agonizingly long time to get to that point and lots of dramatic things take place before and afterwards. Right?)**

**Sousuke Tenki**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**Sag1ttar1us**

**canadasam101 (The workload required to produce as much material as I have in the last week has indeed been immense. But soooo worth it.)**

**QuiteARandomFan**

**Colinou**

**Spartan10007**

**Ciara11 (Very good questions on your review of Chapter 38. I won't say a lot, because I don't want to spoil anything, but there's a chance that we will be seeing all of those elements come back into play before the end of the story. Also, how to start a fanfic. Well, I just opened up my word processor and started writing _Of the Night._ No planning, very few ideas. Fortunately, it worked out well, but for anyone else I'd recommend having a plan of action, an antagonist or two, and more concrete ideas than (using myself as an example) "I wish Toothless had a mate.")**

**Man, most of you are all ready to read about Toothless getting what he deserves for yelling at the hatchlings. Sorry, I sort of gloss over that part, but I hope you'll appreciate what ends up happening this chapter instead ;)**

* * *

A few days later, Toothless was walking back from the Academy, where a few of the younger dragons had gotten into a scuffle during one of the classes that Erik was teaching. Earlier, Storm had come running, breathlessly telling him that one of the Viking kids had punched another, and that then their dragons had gotten involved, then the entire class. Grabbing Hiccup, he'd flown over and together they'd sorted it out, and now Hiccup was busy talking to the aggressive instigator, so Toothless sent the other dragons back to the village along with their humans.

It was only mid-afternoon, but he felt exhausted. _Maybe he and Lightning could sneak off…_

"Dad."

He turned, a bit startled, to see Shade landing a few yards away. Lightning had given him the lecture of a lifetime the other day after he had shouted at the hatchlings, so he knew better than to ignore his eldest child. Toothless was aware that he had been rather pigheaded, and reasoned that it couldn't hurt to listen. He sat down heavily on his haunches and waited. "Yes?"

His son seemed slightly nervous, but approached anyways. "I… I know you're upset with me. I understand, believe me, I do. I don't expect things to go back to the way they were before, or to be handed anything. I just… I just don't want you to be eternally angry. I know that's not who you are, and I would do just about anything to make it right. Again," he stopped Toothless when he moved to respond. "I don't believe that one thing will change three years of pain. I have no idea if you even ever will want to forgive me. But I'm back, and because Aeri isn't going anywhere, I won't be leaving either. Basically, you're going to have to deal with me sometime, and I'd rather it be sooner than later, at the very least so Mom doesn't have to feel so messed up about it."

Toothless didn't say anything. He closed his eyes, letting his son's speech sink in. Shade was right, he wasn't the type to hold on to anger. _And for what?_ His son had come back. He would never have to wonder whether or not his oldest hatchling was alive or safe again, because he had come home. And it was unfair of Toothless to hold a rash decision that his son had made as a teenager against him, when he was clearly much more mature and careful now. He opened one eye, taking in his son's serious face and stiff posture. _It was smart of him to bring his mother into this. _Toothless's greatest weakness, besides his hatchlings.

_Isn't Shade your hatchling, too? _The voice in the back of his mind finally spoke up, bringing with it seventeen years of memories and moments. Bringing with it anew the devastation that he had suppressed with anger when his son had vanished. Allowing himself to feel the joy that should rightfully have come up at the first glimpse of Shade upon his return.

Finally, he opened his other eye, and sighed. "Shade—"

"Soren is gone!" The both turned to see a clearly frantic Lightning running towards them.

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Toothless asked her calmly, putting aside for a moment the matter of his oldest child at the mention of his youngest.

"I mean he's not in the village!" she almost shrieked at him.

"When and where did you see him last?" His calm was rapidly fading, and Shade glanced between his parents, concerned.

"I let him run off with a bunch of the other hatchlings this morning," she said quickly, "he's never really gotten into any trouble with them so when he asked I figured, why not? But Ash said she found them all a ways into the forest, and she herded them all back, but Soren wasn't with them…" she broke off, trembling. Berk wasn't an enormous island but it was big enough, and Shade now knew from experience how quickly his little brother could move. _He could be anywhere by now. _

"Ash and Cinder are already out looking, and I sent Stormfly, and I told Storm, Soturi and Skali to stay together and not leave this half of the island… but Toothless, what if someone took him?"

Alarmed, Shade looked at his father, who appeared thoughtful. "I doubt that's what happened. None of the patrols have reported anything coming or leaving the island, so he's most likely somewhere in the forest."

"But what else is in the forest?"

His father grimaced. "Alright. I'll get Cloudjumper and the others and we'll spread out. If you see a blast, one of us has found him. Lightning, you have to stay here."

"But—"

"No buts. You have to stay here in case he comes back before one of us finds him."

"I'll go, too."

Toothless looked with some surprise at his oldest son, but Lightning was nodding. "Go, Shade," she said, seeming to gather herself. Without another word their son took off, gaining altitude before blasting away over the forest. His parents watched him fly off, Toothless realizing that he had never responded to his son's apology.

He looked at his mate, beautiful in spite of her distress, and he quickly leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers, hearing her shaky sigh. "We'll find him," he promised, backing up and spreading his wings.

"What were you talking about with Shade?"

Toothless paused, unsure of how to answer. "We were… I guess he was apologizing."

"Really? What did you say?"

"I didn't. But I will, I promise."

"Thank you, Toothless."

"Anything for you, love."

Lightning gave him a small smile, feeling hopeful despite her anxiety, and he leapt into the air, flying back to the village to find Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and Meatlug.

* * *

Shade hoped that maybe he had made some sense to his father. He knew it would take time, but he also knew that they couldn't stay at odds forever. Shade doubted his father would ever again consider him as his successor, and he found he didn't care terribly. He didn't deserve to be Alpha.

Hearing a faint roar, he banked to the right, realizing that he was over the complete opposite side of Berk now, as far from the village as one could get. _What were the chances of Soren being out here?_ Listening carefully, he heard the roar again, louder, followed by a different roar. _That sounds like… _His eyes widened and he swooped low with a roar of his own, scanning the forest as it flashed by him in a blur. Something flashed up among the tree tops and he headed for it. _Hold on._

* * *

Ash was between the Typhoomerang and Soren, doing her best to discourage the aggressive dragon from coming any closer. "Stay back!" she shouted, shaking her wings. Fortunately, it wasn't a fully grown dragon. Unfortunately, it was particularly ill-tempered, and clearly looking for a fight.

"Why are you attacking a hatchling? Don't you have bigger fish to fry?" She stood up on her hind legs and spread her wings. "Why don't you just—" she was cut off when the Typhoomerang struck her down with one of its massive wings, smashing her head violently against the ground. Blinking, she looked up into its bone white face, and got to her feet, growling. It swiped at her again but she was too fast, even with the splitting pain in her skull, as she ducked around it and bit into the thicker supporting bone of its wing, causing it to shriek in pain. Immediately it swept around with its other wing, catching her with its razor-sharp hook and leaving a deep gash along her entire left side, before leaning down and grabbing her front leg in its jaws, lifting her up by it. Caught on its sharp teeth, she screeched in pain, clawing at its face, and it threw her all the way back down to the ground, where she hit the dirt hard, her leg and side bleeding heavily. Forcing herself to open her eyes, she looked straight and saw Soren cowering inside a fallen log, staring at her with horror.

The Typhoomerang smirked, inhaling as though preparing to strike, and Ash got to her feet as quickly as she could to shield the hidden hatchling when she heard a building whistle. Neither she nor the Typhoomerang had time to make sense of it before a bright purple light blasted into the larger dragon's back, sending it stumbling forward in a ball of flame until its chest hit the ground.

Ash swayed on her feet, watching as the other Night Fury crashed into the Typhoomerang's back, biting hard into its shoulder. The large dragon shrieked and pushed itself back onto its feet, reaching around with its long neck to bite into the Fury's wing. She gasped as the Typhoomerang swung the black dragon over its shoulder by its wing, throwing it onto the ground. The Night Fury bounced once on its back, flipping over onto its feet and launching itself right back at the Typhoomerang, clawing and biting wherever it made contact. The large dragon was once again knocked off its feet, unable to rid itself of the black blur savaging it.

The Typhoomerang, seeming to realize that it was outmatched, forced itself to its feet, the black dragon clinging to its back, before leaping straight into the air, smashing through the tree tops as it gained momentum.

_Oh, no… _Ash watched in horror as the Typhoomerang began its distinctive spiral, tucking in its wings and bursting into flame as it spun in the sky. It blasted away, and the Night Fury on its back was thrown roughly off, crashing through the trees to land hard on its back.

"No!" she cried out, before her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed.

* * *

Shade woke up in the shadows of late evening, wondering why he was in so much pain. He remembered falling, but why had he fallen? He started to move and realized that his entire body was mildly burned, and it all came back to him. _A gods-damned Typhoomerang, and Ash was— Ash!_

He leapt to his feet, hissing at the pain in his shoulder. Looking behind him, he could see that his right wing was slightly crooked, and he cursed the human gods again. Turning around, he called out, "Ash? Ash!"

"Shade?" A small, soft voice answered, and Shade hurried as quickly as he could to it. He came upon a smallish clearing littered with debris, and he looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Shade."

Shade lowered himself to peer into a fallen tree trunk, and was surprised to see two big green eyes staring out at him.

"Soren? Are you alright?"

"Mhm," the hatchling crawled out of the log, before turning his worried gaze back onto his older brother. "Ash," he said, darting past Shade, who turned around to see a motionless black form several yards away.

"Ash!" he yelled, following his brother. Reaching her, he saw that her eyes were closed, but that she was breathing shallowly. Looking down, he wondered why the dirt was a different color than the surrounding ground, so he sniffed it, immediately recoiling. _It was blood. _A lot of blood. Quickly he lifted her wing with his uninjured one, exposing a long, wicked-looking gash across her entire side. Her front leg looked like it was hurt, too, with deep teeth marks, but her side was what would kill her first.

Dropping to the ground next to her, Shade gently rolled her over onto her other side, noticing her expression tighten into a grimace. He recalled his mother always commenting about how "convenient" it was that dragon saliva had healing properties, so after a brief moment of hesitation he started licking her wound, ignoring the metallic taste of blood. Soren had curled up in front of them, watching nervously.

A slight groan escaped her, before she gasped, beginning to thrash around. "Ash, stop! Stop it!" Shade leaned forward and used his larger body to pin hers to the ground. "It's me, you're okay, you need to lay still!" Finally her eyes opened and she glanced up at him, looking more surprised than any dragon he had ever seen. He would have laughed if he wasn't so frightened by her loss of blood. "Lay still," he ordered her quietly, before moving off of her and starting to lick over the gash again.

Ash flinched at the first contact, but slowly her anxiety faded, to be replaced by sincere confusion. She had to be dreaming. _Shade _of all dragons was licking her wounds, patiently caring for her. Opening one eye slightly, she took in the sight of the bigger dragon at her side. He was surprisingly gentle; for some reason she would have figured him to be more rough with his treatment of injuries. The pain radiating from her side was abating, leaving two particularly sore spots, which she figured were broken ribs. _Shade… did he care? _He had saved her. Suddenly his gaze flickered over and met her eyes, as though he could read her mind, but she found she couldn't look away. _He had saved her. _

"Thought… you hated… me," she croaked, and a funny expression crossed his features.

"Why would I hate you?" he asked, before leaning in to lick her side again. The sensation of his tongue along her hide distracted her, and for a moment she was disconcerted by her strange reaction to it.

"Hm?" he prompted.

"You don't… want to be my friend," she whispered, and he closed his eyes, features tight.

"It's not because I hate you," he finally said, opening his eyes, but not looking at her.

"I… I'm sorry," she whispered, allowing her eyes to finally close and letting her head fall back to the ground.

For a few moments she wondered if he would leave, but then she felt his tongue slide slowly across her side, and she nearly sighed with relief.

"The only thing you need to be sorry about it trying to take on a Typhoomerang by yourself," he sounded halfway upset, which caused her to look up at him in surprise.

"I was trying to protect Soren," she said weakly, glancing over at the now sleeping young dragon.

"I know, but still," he said, sounding grumpy, before sighing and closing his eyes again. "I should have gotten here faster."

"No, you were just in time," she tried to reassure him, and forced herself to meet his gaze as his blue eyes opened again.

"Obviously not," he said, glancing at her side, before leaning in and licking her side again, frowning slightly.

She sighed audibly at the sensation, before freezing and shutting her eyes tight. _That was not an appropriate response, dummy, _the voice in the back of her mind informed her, and she did her best to relax. But he had stopped, and she forced herself to open her eyes, only to see his unreadable gaze trained on her face. It was so intense, yet there was something missing, and for some reason she felt saddened even though she didn't know why.

"Are you cold?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"A bit, yes," she replied, looking at the ground. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him get to his feet and walk away, and she closed her eyes, refusing to feel empty. But when his large, warm body settled next to hers and curved around her, it was all she could do not to sigh again.

She heard his gentle breaths as he sniffed at her side, apparently checking his handiwork, then felt his wing settle softly over her body. Now completely warm, she realized how tired she was, and the last thing she knew was the sound of her name as he whispered it before sleep overtook her, and though she would not remember them, her dreams were filled with the presence of her old friend, finally come home. Home, to her.

* * *

**Aw. **

**Okay, _fine. _I'll see you tomorrow. But you'd better review! :P**


	41. Chapter 41

**Happy Friday. We might be looking at a situation like last week's, here, just so you know. ****Which makes your reviews especially important. Basically, if you don't tell me what you think, I can't make the changes that will make you happy. So, you know. That's up to you.**

**Reviewers!**

**Little Did You Know (I'd add more chapters, and just plain not give you what you want mwahaha.)**

**Sousuke Tenki (His hardened shell is cracking, but it's still going to take time for him to completely open up, I'll say that much.)**

**Colinou (Ash can't ever seem to catch a break, can she?)**

**Vvarden (No, he was asleep for most of it, fortunately.)**

**Mar'i the Nightstar (Thank you :) )**

**canadasam101 (It's cute, I suppose... ;) just have to wait and see if anything happens as a result.)**

**Harkonnen28 (You're welcome. I wanted to put their ages up, but the problem is that three years go by, so depending on where some people are in the story, it might be confusing. I'll try to figure out a way to get that information to you guys.)**

**Ciara11 (You're welcome, and check my profile.)**

**ShiNe (Yay! Welcome aboard, explorer!)**

**Sag1ttar1us (Yes, I am spoiling myself. BUT I don't think updating frequently is hurting anybody. I'm sure I'll slow down as summer approaches, because I'll have a job and stuff to do. In the mean time, though, please don't judge me too harshly for my drive to share what I have with you. I'm just a lonely fan fiction writer.)**

**Spartan10007 (Why thank you. I look forward to sharing them!)**

**QuiteARandomFan (You know, I have no idea how many chapters this monstrosity is going to have. Hopefully you don't mind sticking around until the end, though :) I rather enjoy your reviews. James IS in fact going to be reappearing, though "soon" is a relative term. I have some stuff written for the final chapter of Silver, I just haven't gotten around to finishing it. For which I'm sorry, I know I promised it to you a long time ago, but hopefully what's coming up in this story is enough to make up for it.)**

* * *

Cinder soared over the forest, looking for any sign of movement. He'd startled a few deer and wild pigs, but had yet to see any sign of his sister, Shade, or Soren.

_Please let them be together_.

He roared, and waited. No response. Valka, Hiccup, and Aeri had stayed up all night with the dragons. Valka mostly because she was trying to keep Aeri from getting too worried, Hiccup because he refused to sleep while Toothless's youngest hatchling was missing. They were all combing the island by foot, now, none of them having found anything by air. It was a few hours before dawn, so there was enough light to see what they were doing. Cinder didn't have the patience for walking, so he organized the various teams who would be on the ground and flew by himself around the entire perimeter of Berk, calling out on the off chance that someone below might hear him.

He roared again, heart sinking. He was beyond worried for Soren, concerned for his sister, and unsure of how to feel about Shade. He held no hard feelings against Toothless's oldest son; he had been young and reckless and had made a poor decision. What mattered was that he had come back, was sorry, and that he had the wisdom to not expect anything to be the same as it was. The reason he was unsure about how to feel about Shade's being gone was that he was not a small dragon. If he had run into trouble, and couldn't get back to the village, that was bad news for the rest of them.

In the distance, a faint roar caught his attention, and his ears perked up. Roaring again, he took off in the direction of the sound, hoping that it was Ash, with Soren.

He skimmed low over the tree tops, eyes peering through the countless branches and thick foliage. A gap in the trees ahead caught his attention, and he raced towards it with a roar, which was immediately echoed from below. Cinder dropped between the trees, dodging branches and coming to land a bit roughly in a smallish clearing, where he gazed with horror at the sight before him.

Shade was sitting upright, his wing bent at an awkward angle, next to Soren, who immediately cried, "Cinder!" But it was his sister, laying with her eyes closed, that caused his heart to drop.

"Ash!" He ran forward, forcing himself not to flinch at the sight and smell of her blood saturating the dirt. _She was breathing_. "What happened?" he asked hoarsely, gently nudging her head with his nose.

"She was trying to fight off a Typhoomerang," Shade said, sounding a bit irritated. Cinder looked up at him in shock.

"She _what_?"

"I guess Soren here attracted the attention of a particularly bad-natured one, and she happened to find him just in time to get herself beat up." Yes, Shade was definitely scowling, which piqued Cinder's interest despite his overwhelming worry for his sister. "Anyways, I can't fly and neither can she. Can you take Soren back and get some dragons to carry her back to the village?"

Before Cinder could nod yes, Ash groaned. "Shade?"

Cinder glanced curiously at Shade who was looking anywhere but at him. _What had happened last night?_

"Cinder's here, Ash."

"What?" Her eyes flickered open, first peering in Shade's direction, before turning to Cinder.

"Hey, sis. Looks like you got yourself into some trouble, here."

She groaned again, and shifted, trying to get to her feet, but before Cinder could stop her, Shade was at her side, one paw on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down. "Don't even think about it." She grumbled but didn't attempt to move again.

"Is Soren alright?" she asked, but Cinder got the feeling she wasn't asking him.

He was right. "Yeah, he's fine," Shade said. "You gave him a scare last night."_ And me_.

With a funny feeling in his chest, Cinder turned to Soren. "Ready to go back to the village and see your parents? Maybe get some breakfast?" The small dragon looked down at his stomach before looking back up at Cinder and nodding enthusiastically.

"Let's go, then. I'll be back as soon as I can," Cinder addressed Shade, who nodded once, his expression unreadable. Once Soren was holding tightly into his shoulders, he leapt skyward, flying as fast as he could without dislodging his small passenger.

As they flew, he asked the younger Night Fury as many questions as he could answer. From what he could gather, after going into the forest with the other hatchlings, Soren had wandered off in pursuit of some small animal or other, getting lost in the process and running off in the wrong direction to get back. It blew his mind that Soren had managed to get all the way across Berk, but Cinder supposed he'd had enough time. After all, Soren was a Night Fury, a dragon known for its speed.

"How did you find that Typhoomerang?" Cinder asked.

"It found me," the small dragon said from his shoulder, before describing how Ash had come down and told him to hide while she talked to the big dragon. Then they fought, and just when it seemed like the Typhoomerang would kill them both, Shade had blasted in and tackled it, fighting it off. But it "did the Typhoom fire thing", which Cinder took to mean the flaming spiral that Typhoomerangs often performed.

"...and Shade fell down and he and Ash were asleep so I stayed in the log until he woke up and found me. Then he licked Ash until she was better..."

_Shade what_? "He _licked_ her?"

"Her cut. He licked it so she could feel better."

Cinder was dumbfounded. From what she had told him two weeks ago, Ash wasn't even on speaking terms with Shade, let alone close enough to allow that kind of contact. Wasn't Shade the one who had decided they shouldn't- or couldn't- be friends any more? Their relationship was complicated, Cinder supposed. Then again, hadn't it always been? He realized that he didn't know the half of what was going on in his sister's life, and decided to make a point to spend more time with her beyond the time they spent keeping up with what Toothless wanted him to do.

In the mean time, she was badly injured, and Shade had kept her alive. For that, he had Cinder's eternal gratitude.

Back in the forest, Shade lounged on the ground, careful not to move his wing. Ash lay on her side, eyes closed, her chest rising and falling occasionally in shallow, shuddering breaths. His gaze never wavered as he watched her uneasy sleep, but he refused to let his thoughts wander to the past.

But oh, how they wanted to wander. Shade felt bad about shutting Ash down when she had approached him after he'd first returned, but he knew it would be for the best if their friendship was a thing of the past. Then she'd nearly gotten herself killed and he found himself as close to her as ever, wondering. Wondering why, if he truly was so detached from the rest of the world, he cared so much about the life of someone he had sworn to forget.

He was so lost in his own mind that he didn't even notice that her eyes were open.

Ash was sort of concerned by the pained look on Shade's face. His gaze was fixed on her but she had a feeling that he wasn't seeing her.

"You alright?" she asked softly, and his head jerked back, all emotions vanishing from his face.

"Yes."

"Okay." Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to be pulled back into darkness, leaving Shade awake and more confused than ever.

_You're in trouble_, the voice in his head informed him, and ruthlessly he smothered the insinuation. He was not in trouble. He was very, very determined to stay as far away from trouble as possible. The only problem was, trouble had a tendency to follow him anyways.

It wasn't long before Cinder returned with Cloudjumper, Valka, and Aeri, though it felt like an eternity for Shade as he waited in the dappled morning sunlight. The Stormcutter made short work of the treetops, roughly snapping them off and tossing them away so that he could land in the small space.

"Shade!" his human cried out, leaping off of Cloudjumper and running to him. Slowly he got to his feet to meet her, sniffing her as she lightly ran her fingers over the crooked part of his wing.

"Oh, Shade," she said sadly, turning to look at him. "Does it hurt?"

"Not too bad," he shrugged, and she seemed to take reassurance in his rumbling.

"I guess they're going to carry Ash back, right? I hope she's going to be okay." They both turned to watch as Valka spread a large net out next to the female dragon's unconscious form, and Shade walked over to where her head rested on the ground.

"Ash." His voice was quiet. "Ash."

_Ash. Ash_. "Ash."

Her eyes flickered open to meet Shade's unreadable blue gaze. "We need to get you onto that net." She glanced over to see Valka crouching nearby next to Cinder, who looked strangely curious as he walked over.

"Alright, sis. Roll onto your stomach." The two male Night Furies stood on either side of her, getting her wings over their backs so that they could help her to her feet. All together they slowly made their way onto the net, where Ash's legs gave out and she collapsed.

Cinder and Shade backed off, letting Valka and Aeri gather the edges of the net and knot them so that Cloudjumper could grip it more easily.

"How are you getting back, bud?" Aeri asked Shade, and he looked at the ground, patting it with a paw. "You're gonna walk back?" He nodded. "Do you want me to go with you?" Shaking his head, he gestured with his good wing towards Valka, who was climbing back onto Cloudjumper's shoulders. "You sure? Alright," she said with a yawn. "I'll see you back at the village, okay?"

Shade watched with complete detachment as Cloudjumper gathered the edges of the net up in his claws and spread his wings, somehow managing to remain graceful as he took off with Aeri and Valka on his back.

After a few moments, when he could no longer see them, he turned in the direction they had gone and prepared to follow, until someone cleared their throat.

_Cinder_. "Do you mind if I walk back with you?"

Surprised, Shade shook his head, and together they set off.

"So," Cinder said after a time. "How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, you were gone for years, and now you're back. I would feel pretty strange, if it were me."

"The adjustment seems to be harder for others."

Cinder pondered this. "Alright. I guess you probably don't want to talk about Berk. Would you mind telling me about where you were for three years?"

"Where to start?"

"Why not the beginning?"

Shade thought about it for a moment. "Alright. We headed east..."

By the time they made it back to the village, the sun was nearly below the horizon. "And the day after we left Heimme on the ships, Aeri and I flew here. It took us ten days of flying with very little rest to get back to Berk, but we made it."

Cinder did his best to absorb everything Shade had told him, but it was a lot to take in. He and Aeri had done so much, bringing peace to a place of war, not to mention defeating a Queen.

"Wow."

Shade looked sheepish. "We were pretty surprised not to be kicked off the island as soon as we arrived, to be honest."

"Why would we kick you off the island?"

"Well, it was foolish of us to leave, and asking a lot for the villagers to make room for a hundred more people in a short amount of time within minutes of our return."

Cinder had to laugh. "Worse things have happened. For what it's worth, I'm glad you're back, Shade."

Shade quickly swallowed his surprise. "Thanks," he said gruffly. _If only his father felt the same way._

As he and Cinder walked back into the village, people and dragons stopped what they were doing to watch them pass by. Shade was made acutely uncomfortable by the attention, unsure as to why everyone was looking at them. He didn't have long to wonder, though, because his mother and sisters ran up them, radiating concern.

"Oh, Shade!" Lightning cried out, pressing her head and neck against his in the dragon equivalent of a human hug. "A Typhoomerang?"

"You're insane," Storm informed him, though she was smiling. Soturi and Skali began to chatter about how scary it must have been, and how brave he was, but Shade only had eyes for his father, who was slowly making his way towards him with Soren on his shoulders.

Toothless paused, uncertain. His mate and daughters saw him, and backed away, waiting to see what he would do. Cinder didn't move from where he stood nearby, his expression carefully blank, and Toothless briefly wondered what his second-in-command and his son had been talking about all day. He felt Soren hop from his neck and watched his youngest hatchling scurry to Lightning.

Finally, with a small sigh and no small amount of remorse, Toothless stepped forward, noting Shade's features tighten. He was probably preparing himself to be yelled at, for which Toothless felt acutely guilty.

"I… I've been really, really stupid, Shade." His son's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't say anything, so Toothless continued. "I owe you an apology. A big one. I was so angry when you left, but I think that was just my way of disguising the hurt. And the guilt. Because I know I'm probably a big part of the reason you left in the first place, and I didn't make it easy when you came back. So, I'm sorry I've been so stubborn. I'm sorry I've been so irrational. My anger was completely uncalled for. You didn't have to go out there, but you did, and you saved Soren and Ash without thinking for a moment of your own safety. I was wrong, so wrong, and I hope… I hope someday you'll find it within yourself to forgive me, even though I know I've done nothing to deserve it."

The Alpha realized that a crowd of dragons had gathered during his short speech, and resisted the urge to shoo them away. His son deserved a public apology for the way he had been treated.

Shade, for his part, was doing his best to process his father's words. The Alpha had swallowed his pride, and his eyes shone with true remorse as he waited to hear his reply. Glancing towards his mother, he saw that she had a small encouraging smile on her face, and his sisters' and Soren's ears were all perked up with anticipation. Storm had told him that their father had apologized to them for shouting, promising to make it up to them. Shade gathered that this was part of it.

Looking back at Toothless, Shade sighed, before smiling crookedly. His father really was as great as everyone made him out to be, sometimes it just took him a while to see it. "Of course I forgive you, Dad."

The crowd erupted into cheers, and Toothless couldn't help the grin of relief that came to his face. Stepping forward, he murmured to Shade, "This is only the beginning. I know I still have a long way to go."

Shade just laughed. "That's okay. We both do."

And then they were swarmed by ecstatic dragons, who were desperate to hear from Shade what had taken place in the forest, and by extension were hopeful to hear the story of the last three years as well. Toothless watched his son stammer out answers, impressed by Shade's humility. Most dragons would be bragging about fighting off a Typhoomerang and saving the lives of a beautiful female and young hatchling, but Shade simply said, "I was lucky. We were all lucky."

Finally Toothless intervened, flapping his wings and shooing the throng off. "Okay, okay! You can all harass him later, but for now Shade has an injured wing to take care of. Go on!" Grumbling good-naturedly, the other dragons did as they were told, leaving Cinder and the other Night Furies to approach.

"Come on, let's take you to Gobber. He and Valka are just watching over Ash in the shelter…" Cinder paused. "Is something wrong?"

Shade wasn't sure how to answer. On the one paw, he was desperate to see Ash for himself and make sure she was alright, but on the other… things had changed irrevocably between them, and he wasn't sure he was ready to face her.

"She's unconscious, if that helps," Cinder offered, to funny looks from Shade's family.

"No, it's fine, let's just… go." Shade didn't want to have to explain the complicated situation to his curious parents. So off they went to the Chief's house, where Hiccup and Aeri were sitting in the grass outside the shelter next to Cloudjumper.

"Shade!" his rider scrambled to her feet and ran forward to embrace him. "Glad you're back safe, bud." She noticed that he was walking next to his father, and glanced uncertainly between them. "Is everything… okay?"

He smiled at her. "Couldn't be better." As usual, she seemed to pick up on his meaning, and her troubled expression cleared.

"I'm so glad! Let's get you to Gobber."

Lightning told them to go ahead. "I'll take the kids to get dinner, but I'll be back later." So Cinder, Toothless, and Shade followed Hiccup and Aeri into the spacious shelter. The large space was lit by a crackling fire in the center of the room, next to which Ash was laying, motionless. Holly was lounging nearby, fully alert, and Valka and Gobber were standing over her, talking quietly to one another. Well, as quietly as Gobber was capable of.

"Well, look wha' we have here. A regular hero!" Gobber grinned at Shade, who was doing his best not to look at the still form beside the fire. Holly rose to nuzzle Cinder, whispering something to him. Toothless nudged his son, who stepped forward to receive his examination. It was painful, but over quickly.

"Just a fracture," Valka said, "but the connective tissue against his back has been strained. That means no flying, you hear?"

Shade was disappointed, but knew it could be much worse. So he nodded, and the older woman smiled at him. "Alright, let's get a splint on you, then." The humans worked together to gently spread his enormous wing out without hurting him, then constructed a light wood frame around the fracture to hold it in place. While they labored, Gobber was busy making a salve to put on the worst of his burns. After they were finished, Shade yawned widely, signaling to them all that it was time for him to rest.

"You can stay here tonight, if you want," Toothless offered to his son, but Shade shook his head.

"It would be better if I stayed with Aeri at Valka's, I think. Thanks though." His father nodded, though he looked immensely curious. Shade followed Cinder and Holly out into the night, resisting the urge to glance at Ash as he left.

Cinder smiled tiredly at him. "Thanks again for saving my sister. I owe you."

"Anyone would have done what I did," Shade tried to argue, but the older male shook his head.

"No, they wouldn't have. Get some sleep tonight, huh? You've earned it." He turned away, and Holly gave Shade one last smile before following him to their shelter.

"You ready to get some shuteye?" Aeri came up to him, rubbing her eyes. He nodded at her, and together they made their way to Valka's house, where her grandmother and Cloudjumper were waiting.

Despite his best efforts, Shade had trouble sleeping. Thoughts of Ash kept appearing in his mind, and he was torn between the irrational anger he felt at her for putting herself in harm's way and the funny lurching in his chest every time he envisioned her eyes, watching him sadly. Then there was that _sigh. _She had _sighed _when he was licking her. What did that mean? Did it mean anything at all? He wanted to go outside and fly until his head was clear, but that wasn't going to be an option for a while now.

Miserably, he rested his head on his paws, breathing deeply, and finally, just before dawn, he fell asleep.

* * *

**So... I combined two upcoming chapters, in order to shorten the wait for what's coming up ;) I'm sure you can guess what I'm talking about. I might just be seeing you tomorrow, so stay excited, my little monkeys.**


	42. Chapter 42

**This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend The Lightning Phoenix, who has persuaded me to post it early. You should thank him.**

**You might notice that it is rather long and the different sections are almost completely unrelated. This is because I condensed another chapter into it, so that we can get on to what we've all been waiting for. You just have to wait until next week for it.**

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far today!**

**Sousuke Tenki**

**Vvarden**

**Colinou**

**QuiteARandomFan (Good questions... we will just have to wait and see.)**

**Harkonnen28**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**MoonbornWalker**

**Little Did You Know**

**canadasam101**

**ShiNe**

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the space as the door opened, and Ash's eyelids fluttered. Slowly her surroundings came into focus, and she realized that she was in Toothless's shelter. _What am I doing here? _She tried to sit up but a searing pain immediately flashed down her side, and she dropped back to the floor. Confused, she looked at her leg, noticing that it was covered in bandages.

"What happened?" she croaked, realizing how thirsty she was.

"It's the talk of the town, right now." Ash looked up and saw Kiva in the doorway, looking hesitant. "Can I come in?"

Ash could only nod, and her friend entered the room. "I wanted to see you sooner, but everyone told me I had to wait."

Kiva looked at her expectantly for a moment, but when Ash said nothing, she sighed. "I was really worried when you didn't come back. And then I heard you had an adventure without me, complete with the dashing hero."

Reality crashed down on Ash, and she nearly winced. A Typhoomerang had done this to her. Even better, _Shade _had been the one to rescue her from it, and save her life. She wanted to groan, and simultaneously run away and hide forever.

"Well? Are you going to tell me anything?"

"Water?" Ash asked hoarsely.

Kiva looked surprised. "Oh! Oh, you're probably really thirsty. Here," she dragged a bucket over. "Can you reach this? Okay, good." Ash managed to lift her head high enough to drink deeply from the bucket, feeling immensely better.

"Thanks," she said.

Kiva backed up a few feet, then sat down. "So, story time?"

"There's not much to tell," Ash tried to convince her, but her friend was having none of it.

"Then why is no one talking about anything else?"

"Fine. I was flying around the other side of the island, when I saw a Typhoomerang chasing something through the forest, knocking trees out of its way. I flew closer and realized that it was after Soren, who was running for his life, and I tried to intervene. It wasn't fully grown, but those are big dragons anyways, and it was not in a good mood. So it messed me up and just when it looked like it was about to finish me and Soren off… Shade blasted in and fought it off."

Kiva's eyes were wide. "Then what?"

"Then… I don't really remember," Ash lied, trying not to think of waking to see Shade tending to her injuries.

Her friend seemed to believe her though. "Wow. That's… crazy. I wish I could've been there to help."

Ash rolled her eyes. "You just wish you had been there to see Shade in action."

Kiva grinned guiltily. "Yeah, that too. How was he? Is he a good fighter?"

"I guess so…"

"Ugh come on! I need more than that!" she pressed.

"Fine! Whatever…" Ash dutifully recounted exactly how Shade had driven off the Typhoomerang, trying to ignore the adoring look in Kiva's eyes. "And then I passed out."

"Wow! I _have _to talk to him and tell him how brave he is," she gushed. Ash did her best to avoid rolling her eyes.

"Go. Be my guest. I don't think he wants the attention, though…" she trailed off, knowing full well that Kiva was no longer paying attention to her. Sighing, she rested her head on the floor and waited for her friend to focus again.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Kiva finally asked, clearly itching to go find Shade.

"No, I'm just going to get some rest. Go on, have your fun."

"You're the best, Ash," she said excitedly, before darting from the shelter. Ash maintained her cheerful expression until the door swung shut, then allowed misery to creep back onto her face. Kiva was going to be all lovey-dovey with Shade, who was probably in love with her already, and they were going to be mates and have lots of Night Fury hatchlings and they would be beautiful together and live happily ever after and Ash would probably have to babysit their beautiful hatchlings and be alone forever.

Despair threatened to swallow her heart. Shade was so kind, and caring, and strong, and he had saved her life and when he had curled around her it had been one of the best feelings she'd ever experienced. Not to mention when he had licked her side. That had been altogether too confusing. _What would it be like to experience that… without the injury in the way?_

_No. _She squeezed her eyes shut. _No, no, NO. He's been gone for three years! _She tried to argue with herself. _Things have changed, obviously— _she vividly recalled the scars on his muscular chest, the solemn intensity of his incredible blue eyes— _BUT that doesn't change how you felt about him before! _She'd had her chance with him and she'd shut him down. That's what she wanted. _Right? _Just friends. But now that they weren't friends at all, she couldn't stop thinking of him, _dreaming _of him. _I just miss my friend. _She missed how he had always been there for her, missed the fun they would have, missed his insight and understanding.

And now Kiva would be the one he turned to, to share those insights and jokes. Ash was out of the picture. That's what she wanted, she told herself, over and over again.

_Then why aren't you happy about it? _

She groaned loudly. _Get over it. Get. Over. Him. _

"Ash? Are you alright?" She opened one eye to see Storm's concerned face in the doorway.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine," she replied as brightly as she could, wiping the misery from her face.

"If you say so." Storm looked hesitant. "Can… can I come in?"

"Of course. This is your shelter."

Shade's sister slowly entered the room, and Ash found she was thankful that the younger female had Toothless's green eyes and not her brother's. "What's going on?" she asked, trying to distract herself from her thoughts.

"So… Kiva." Storm sat on her haunches, meeting her gaze.

"What about her?"

"She looked pretty excited when she left."

"That she did," Ash replied weakly, not wanting to break eye contact and reveal more than she was sure Storm knew.

"She was going after Shade, wasn't she?"

"I… think so."

"And that's okay with you?"

Ash was taken aback. "Why does it matter?"

Storm shifted, looking a little uncomfortable. "Well, you were his best friend before he left. And now you're not even on speaking terms, for whatever reason," she looked at Ash meaningfully. "And now Kiva is here, and she's always _always _following him around if I'm not with him to keep her at bay. Oh, and he saved your life and got hurt in the process. I mean, I'd be miserable, and I think you are, too."

Ash just stared at her, and sheepishly the younger female looked at the ground. "That's the way Shade looks at me when I try to get all intuitive."

"He's hurt?"

Storm looked up, surprised. "I mean, he can't fly for a while, and he's got some burns…" Ash saw in her mind's eye Shade being flung from the Typhoomerang's back and crashing through the trees to the ground. _Of course _he was hurt. But he hadn't said anything when he was taking care of her…

"I see that's news to you. Well, I'm just now realizing how unhelpful I'm being, so I'm just going to go, sorry…" Storm got up and started towards the door.

"No, don't go." Surprised, she turned back to see Ash still laying there with a funny expression on her face. "What other… insights about my life would you care to share with me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"Well," Storm padded back to the center of the room and sat down again. "No one tells me anything, including Shade, so I'm just putting things together, but I think I might be the only one who caught on to what happened."

"What happened?"

"Well, before he and Aeri left, Shade was acting really funny anyways. I know now that he was fighting a lot with Dad, but now that he's back, and you two aren't talking, I think it had something to do with you, too. Am I close?"

"Very."

"I won't pry into that, because that's none of my business, but I think whatever happened basically destroyed your relationship, even though that's clearly not what you want."

Ash gaped at her. "What do you mean, that's not what I want? Maybe that's exactly what I wanted."

"I sincerely doubt it. Maybe that's what you thought you wanted, but you've been acting so miserable, I think you're starting to realize that what you really wanted has been there all along."

"I… I…" Ash was speechless, and her heart was thumping painfully in her chest. Finally she closed her eyes sadly. "It doesn't matter what I want. Because I'm not the only one who matters."

"At least you can see that much, unlike Kiva," Storm's voice had an edge to it, and Ash's eyes flew open.

"Kiva knows what she wants. But she's not a bad dragon. She's nice, and pretty smart, and she's very attractive…" Ash trailed off at the look of distaste Storm had on her face.

"Most Night Furies are pretty smart, although some are more so than others," the younger dragon said flatly. "I don't know, Ash. She wouldn't make him a good mate. Looks aren't everything."

Privately, Ash completely agreed with her, but felt that she had to defend her friend. "Kiva just needs to settle down a bit. You'll like her better the longer she's around, and if she matters to Shade, then I'm sure you'll make the effort to get to know her. Right?"

Storm was staring at her with disbelief. "You must have hit your head pretty hard."

"Hey," she replied defensively. "Not that hard…" The look she received from Shade's sister made her amend, "Okay, pretty hard. But I mean it. Give Kiva a chance."

"If you insist…"

"I do."

Storm sighed, then turned to leave. "Well, remember what you told me, Ash. You're not the only one who matters. Kiva doesn't seem to understand that. If you really care about Shade as much as I think you do, you should do something about it."

"Don't you think I've tried?" Ash said miserably. "As soon as he got back, I tried. He said we couldn't be friends."

"That was more than two weeks ago. He didn't have to do what he did to keep you alive, Ash. Things have changed. Maybe you should try again."

With that, the younger female slipped quietly from the room, leaving Ash alone with her thoughts.

* * *

The days passed quickly. Ash was confined to the shelter at the top of the hill, which was fine with Shade. Or so he told himself. He wasn't ready to see her. Everything was starting to get on his nerves though, since he couldn't fly. Storm seemed to sense this, and gave him space, but that left him wide open for Kiva, who seemed more infatuated with him than ever. It took all he had to not take out his frustrations on the talkative female.

Aeri had finished Erik's armor, much to her brother's delight. He looked quite dashing in it, not an exact copy of their father, but similar enough to inspire fondness.

"I can't wait until we can fly together!" he exclaimed, and Aeri smacked herself.

"A helmet! We didn't make you a helmet!"

Immediately they set to work, though Erik soon discovered that the armor required a lot of wearing in. At his wincing, Aeri just laughed. "It won't offend me if you don't wear it all the time," she informed him, and gratefully, he went back to the house to change into his usual blue tunic and vest.

Aeri mostly just wore her bodysuit around, forgoing her shoulder armor. It was easier to move around in, and when it got hot in the forge, she appreciated the relative coolness of the suit without the chest plate.

A group of teens and their dragons had taken to hanging around outside the forge after their classes ended, much to Erik's disconcertion. He was sort of a loner, though he was always happy to teach younger students at the Academy. But these young Vikings were eagerly watching his and Aeri's progress. Too embarrassed to actually ask for armor or weapons themselves, they simply observed through the window, although they tended to be a noisy bunch.

Finally, about a week after they had started showing up, Gobber lost his patience. "What are ye all _doin' _out there? Can't ye see we're workin', here?"

One of Snotlout's sons came forward, a bit nervously, but encouraged by the pretty smile of one of the girls. "We're just watching, uh, sir."

"Could ye watch a bit more _quietly_, then?"

One particularly hot day, it got so sweltering in the forge that Erik, not thinking, simply peeled off his sweaty tunic and threw it aside as he worked. Neither Aeri nor Gobber said anything, too engrossed in their own work, but when Erik looked out to the square, he noticed with a great deal of embarrassment that no less than half a dozen of the village girls were staring at him through the open window.

"Um, can I, uh, help you?"

The girls immediately burst into giggles, though one larger girl stepped forward boldly. "I don't know, can you?"

Erik's jaw dropped, but Aeri came to his rescue, stepping in front of him. "No, he's a bit busy at the moment. Maybe try again later, when Storm is around to express how she feels?"

The girl scowled at her but didn't reply, sullenly turning away with her hammer in hand. The others were shrieking with laughter, and they waved their fingers at her brother as they left. "Bye, Erik! See you in class tomorrow!"

Aeri turned to look at him. Her brother's cheeks were an alarming shade of red as he hurriedly pulled his tunic back on. "Any of those—" she gestured at the retreating figures of the teenage girls. "— I should be worried about?"

"Uh, maybe Helga," he mumbled, embarrassed, and Gobber burst out laughing, having watched the whole thing.

"That Helga's a real piece of work. Watch out for her _and _her hammer, lad."

"A piece of work like our mom was a piece of work?" Aeri asked curiously, though she had a feeling she knew what the answer would be.

"Not in the slightest!" Gobber shouted. "Astrid was always hangin' around the forge, but she was a glorious lass. So much spirit! Had your dad looking like poor Erik here, but about twenty times worse. Oh, they'd sneak off, but I learned the hard way that it was best to let them go. Once I caught them—"

"Aaaaand we're changing the subject!" Erik cried out as Aeri clapped her hands over her ears.

"Oh, pshaw. You two are no fun at all." But he didn't elaborate, fortunately for them. "I'm just sayin'. Ruffnut gave your Dad a fair bit of trouble before Astrid stepped in an' set things straight. An' ye've got a fair bit more muscle on ye than your father did at your age, Erik. You've got the whole package. What ye need is a girl who doesn't care about the wrappin'. Ye hear what I'm sayin'?"

"I think so," Erik replied slowly, wondering why Gobber was suddenly imparting his "wisdom" on him.

"Isn't there a girl here in the village ye've got yer sights on?"

"You're such a gossip, Gobber!" Aeri interrupted. "I have no doubt that as soon as Erik tells you the girl's name, her family will be drawing up a marriage contract."

"Now wait jus' a minute, young lady!" Gobber protested, but Erik cut him off.

"It's fine. No, Gobber, there's no one."

The old smith looked disappointed. "I guess I would've noticed it by now. Yer father was always terrible at hidin' how he felt about yer mother. Fortunately, that turned out well, wouldn't ye say?"

The two Haddock children had to agree. Satisfied, Gobber let them get back to work, offering them a little too much information when he walked out. "Nature's a'callin'!"

Wincing, Aeri and Erik looked at each other, before shrugging and refocusing on their tasks. Erik had quickly picked up the basic skills necessary to smithing, and had been making himself very useful. Aeri was working on his helmet, which was taking an immense amount of concentration. He had done a few crude sketches depicting how he wanted it to look, but for the most part she was designing it based on what he had described to her.

"Gobber?" a familiar female voice called, and they both straightened to see Alyka stepping into the shop.

"Hey, sis," Erik said, but the blonde's gaze was narrowed on Aeri.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know," Aeri sighed. "I'm actually here most of the time. So maybe it's my turn to ask, what are _you _doing here?"

Clearly not expecting that response, Alyka's mouth opened, then closed. Then she shrugged, holding up her axe. Or rather, the two pieces of her axe.

"How did you manage to do that?" Aeri frowned.

"Um… trees?"

"Well, bring it here so I can look at it." Hesitantly, her younger sister walked over, looking Aeri up and down suspiciously as she deposited her axe onto the workbench.

"Would you please relax? I'm not going to hurt it, promise," Aeri said exasperatedly, leaning forward to examine the handle. It appeared that the head had simply come off due to stress, which was fortunate. "It looks like the two pieces are in decent shape. Let me get some tools and I'll put it back together."

Erik watched them silently, leaning against the wall. Alyka had very successfully avoided their older sister until now, and he was curious to see if she'd finally get over her inexplicable animosity towards Aeri. He heard a rumbling sound and looked out to see Soturi watching the situation through the window, clearly as interested as he was in the outcome. The teenaged Night Fury smiled slightly at him, before turning her attention back to the two sisters.

"So…" Aeri started as she worked. Alyka just glared at her. "Trees, huh?"

"Yeah."

"What gave you the 'deforestation' urge today?"

"Like I'd tell you."

Aeri laughed softly. "Fair enough." She labored in silence for another ten minutes or so, before standing upright, wiping the perspiration from her forehead.

"That should do it."

Alyka moved to snatch her newly repaired axe out of her hands, but Aeri lifted it over her head, out of her reach. "Nuh uh. Have you even looked at the blade on this thing?" She brought it down and held it at Alyka's eye level.

"What's wrong with it?" she growled, frustrated.

"You couldn't even cut butter with this thing!"

"I don't care!"

"You should," Aeri gave her a stern look. "A Viking should always take care of their weapons. That, and it'll just break again. Think about it. You have to apply that much more pressure to get a dull blade to cut something."

Alyka glowered at her, but didn't argue. With a slight smile, Aeri took the axe over to the grindstone, and after a moment, her sister followed her, hovering like an anxious parent. Once Aeri finished, she stood, expertly twirling the weapon, much to her sister's surprise.

"Ah, yes, you forgot I know how to use one of these," she smiled.

"Not as well as Mom," Alyka grumbled, crossing her arms.

"No one can use an axe like Mom." Aeri paused. "Does your shoulder armor fit right?"

Taken aback, Alyka's scowl faded for just a moment. "It… yeah, it's fine," she said, a little too quickly.

"You sure? It looks a little tight…"

"I said it's fine!" She made another grab for her axe, but this time Aeri dropped her arm so that her sister could reach. Alyka held it close to her chest for a moment, then stepped back, swinging it experimentally. "What did you do to it? It feels different!" she glared accusingly at her older sister.

"I balanced it. So it should fly better when you're chopping down trees." Alyka still looked dangerously suspicious, so Aeri sighed, holding up her hands. "Just try it out, will you?"

"Fine." The fiery blonde suddenly looked down, shifting from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Aeri asked.

"Uh… Thanks. I guess. For fixing my axe." With that, Alyka shot her one more suspicious glare before turning and running out of the forge. Erik watched as she leapt smoothly onto Soturi's back, holding her axe with one hand, and the pair flew off.

Aeri breathed a huge sigh. "Well. That was about as fun as pulling dragon teeth."

Erik walked over to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Hey, you made a lot of progress. She's talking to you, right? _And _she said thank you."

"I guess," she replied, staring out the window in the direction their sister had flown.

"Seriously. Don't overthink it. Once she realizes how much better her axe is working, she'll open up even more." He patted her back, then turned back to the saddle he was tracing.

Aeri supposed he was right. A lot of patience was the key, when dealing with a sister who had never possessed any. So, she pulled the half-formed helmet back into the center of the bench and started tweaking it again.

Later that night, after Erik had wished his sister a goodnight at their grandmother's house, he made his way up the hill, wondering where Storm had gotten off to. Peeking into the shelter, he could see the sleeping form of Ash next to the glowing embers of the fire, but the other Night Furies were nowhere to be seen. With a shrug, he climbed up the steps and pushed open the front door of his home. He was greeted by the sight of Wren at the table, sketching in her notebook by the light of half a dozen candles. She didn't even look up as he entered, only nodded slightly when he greeted her.

"What are you drawing?" he came up behind her and peered over her shoulder.

"Don't look!" she flattened herself against the book, completely covering it.

"Ah! Okay, okay!" he backed away, holding his hands up. "Not looking. Have you seen Alyka?"

Wren sat up, quickly shutting her notebook and hugging it close to her chest before turning to look at him. "She raged through after class, then went out to throw her axe at inanimate objects." His little sister had always possessed a wide vocabulary, and now that she was eight, it had only expanded.

"Do you know why she's been so mad?" Erik asked.

"Hmm… I know, but I don't think she'd appreciate me telling you."

"Even if I promise not to tell?"

She looked at him appraisingly with her big green eyes. "Well, I _guess _it wouldn't hurt…" Glancing around, she leaned in closer. "There's this boy in her class. He's confusing her. And she doesn't like to be confused."

Well, that much Erik knew. "How old is he?" He didn't want his thirteen-year-old sister involved with someone who wasn't her age, even though he knew she was pretty enough to attract the attention of the older boys.

"Oh, I think he's fourteen. But her birthday _is _next week, you know." Erik could have smacked himself. He'd almost completely forgotten about Alyka's upcoming birthday.

"… and I wouldn't worry about other boys," Wren continued insightfully. "Being the Chief's daughter means only the bravest boys will talk to you, and teenage boys _pretend _to be brave, but they aren't actually."

"So how is she confused?"

"Well, I guess he actually is brave enough to talk to the Chief's daughter. Not to mention the bravery required to come within arm's reach of Alyka."

Erik couldn't help but laugh. "You have a point. Who is this boy? Do I need to give him a talking to?"

"I think his name is Rorik. And no, you don't. He's just talking to her, sometimes being helpful. He actually seems really nice."

"How do you know all this?"

"I like watching the older kids in their classes. Learning stuff that's 'too advanced' for my age."

"Seems like you learn a lot of other stuff, too."

Wren shrugged. "What can I say? Skali is almost big enough to fly with me on her back, but until she is, I have to live vi- _vicariously_ through them."

Erik was impressed. "That's a new word."

"Thanks. I overheard Dad say it and asked him what it meant so now I can use it."

"Good work. Now, is there any food left over from dinner last night?"

"I dunno. Go look." With that she slid off the bench and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Two weeks after the incident with the Typhoomerang, Shade slowly opened his wing, feeling the stiff muscles in his back protest. It was somewhat early in the morning, but he hadn't been able to sleep anyways. Fortunately, Gobber and Valka were early risers. They had taken off the splint earlier a few minutes before, with the strict warning that he was not to leave the ground until they gave him permission to do so. Which meant… no flying with Aeri for the time being.

The square was empty, as the sun was just peeking over the forest, and most Vikings and dragons were still sound asleep. Shade settled himself in a patch of faintly warm sunlight outside the forge, looking forward to an hour or so of peace. It was not to be so, however, as he realized that Cloudjumper wasn't going to follow his rider and Gobber to the Great Hall. The Stormcutter was watching him owlishly from where he lounged nearby, not saying a word.

"What?" Shade finally asked, turning slightly to face the older dragon.

"Oh, I'm just curious."

"You, and everyone else on Berk."

Cloudjumper smiled slightly. "I spoke to Cinder about a week ago."

"And what did he have to say?"

"All manner of interesting things. There's a lot you haven't told us, Shade."

"I keep meaning to, it just never feels like the right time. That, and I don't particularly want any more attention than I'm already getting."

"Which is interesting. Most dragons _love _attention. I mean, I don't, and your family, oddly enough, doesn't, but you know how the rest are."

"Yes, they all follow the Hookfang School of Self-Adoration."

The Stormcutter let out a loud snort. "You didn't know him when he was young. Having children really settles one's temperament."

"I'd say that means I'm not going to be settled for a long time, but I've found myself really favoring the idea of never following that route."

"What makes you say that?"

"I mean, a lot of dragons mate for convenience, right? I guess I could do that, but I just can't imagine being paired to someone I didn't really love. And I don't think I'm capable of loving someone in that way. At least, not anymore," he trailed off, unsure of what Cloudjumper's expression meant. "What?"

"You sound so sure. What does Kiva think of all that?"

Shade felt his face heat, and resisted the urge to look down. "Uh, nothing? Because I haven't said anything along those lines to her?"

He found himself pinned in place by the older dragon's stern look. "And why not?"

"Hmm, because she'd take it as a challenge? Rather than, I don't know, respectfully backing off?"

"Are you leading her on?"

"I mean, it probably looks that way, doesn't it?"

"To me, yes. To just about everyone else, it looks like you're a perfectly happy couple."

"Great. Neither of those are accurate, I hope you realize?"

Cloudjumper's gaze relaxed a bit. "I had hoped so."

"Ugh. What a mess."

"I'll say. Especially when you consider that a few of the especially gossipy dragons were shrewd enough to go to Soren after your little adventure in the forest."

Shade felt his heart drop. "What… what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that half the dragons on Berk know exactly how you saved Ash's life, and are probably even more curious than I am to know what that means."

The Night Fury groaned and buried his face in his paws. "I just… it was the only way! It didn't mean anything…"

"Fortunately, most have refrained from talking too much about it, probably because you haven't bothered to go see her as she's recovered."

Shade's head snapped up, and he glared at Cloudjumper. "That doesn't mean I don't care."

The Stormcutter blinked. "I never suggested that."

Deflating, Shade groaned again. "It's… complicated."

"I can only imagine. What I don't imagine is Kiva taking it well if she ever finds out."

"Kiva again? I'm not… she's not…" he stammered helplessly.

"Well, is it Kiva, or is it Ash?"

"Why does it have to be either?"

"It doesn't. But I think it _will_ be."

Shade did _not _like the sound of that. He scowled at the older dragon, who chuckled softly as he got to his feet. "I'm just saying, Shade. You have a choice to make."

"_WHY _do I have to choose anyone? Why can't I just be left alone?"

Cloudjumper gestured with his wing. "Because it's just not going to happen that way." Startled, Shade glanced across the square to see none other than Ash stepping into the sunlight. She looked surprised to see him, and stopped in her tracks.

Immediately he turned and narrowed his eyes at Cloudjumper. "This doesn't mean anything."

"Of course not. And don't worry, I won't be blabbing to anyone about what you've told me."

"You mean what you've been insinuating this entire time? I should certainly hope not. _Especially _not to my parents."

The Stormcutter clamped his jaws shut, eyes glittering with amusement, before spreading his massive wings and taking off towards the Great Hall. Leaving Shade alone with Ash.

He sighed and turned back to see her waiting in the middle of the square. Just sitting, not exactly watching him, but keeping her eye on him as she waited for him to either leave or allow her to come closer.

And it was funny, but the fact that she was giving him the opportunity to say no really resonated with Shade. Kiva _never _asked if he wanted to be left alone. She just showed up and stuck around and never left until Storm took pity on him and came up with some excuse to pull him away. Ash was… respecting him. Did he want to talk to her? Maybe, maybe not. He definitely didn't want to have to face her yet, but he supposed it had to happen sometime, and better it happen now with no one around.

So he waited until her gaze traveled back to him, and nodded. For once, her face betrayed none of her thoughts. She slowly stood and approached him, limping slightly. As she came closer, he could see the angry-looking scar traveling the length of her side, and had to swallow the sudden urge to hunt down that Typhoomerang and maul it. Instead, he got to his feet, gesturing with his head for her to follow him.

He didn't go far, just around the back of the forge to the grassy area with a view of the sea. They both settled onto the soft green, and for a moment neither of them spoke, just watched the sunlight glittering on the water in the distance. He realized that she was waiting for him to say something, so he cleared his throat.

"Hi."

"Hi," she replied, not taking her eyes off the ocean.

"How… how are you feeling?"

"Much better," she said softly, finally looking at him. Her silvery green eyes were enormous, and rendered him momentarily speechless. _Don't even go there, fish-for-brains,_ he told himself roughly, shaking off the mesmerization.

"Good. I mean, I'm glad." He looked away for a moment, before helplessly being drawn back. She was focusing on the grass between her paws, running a single claw through the long blades.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He couldn't think of why she would be thanking him, of all dragons.

She turned her head, and he saw in her features just a trace of exasperation. "You know, for saving my life? You didn't have to."

Ash was far outside of her comfort zone, here. When she had woken before dawn and hadn't been able to go back to sleep, she'd left the shelter with the intention of wandering around to think. Then she'd seen Cloudjumper and Shade talking by the forge, and it seemed like a decent opportunity to thank him personally for the way he'd come to her rescue.

She didn't want to be around him. She didn't want to see his face. Specifically, his eyes. Didn't want to see those. At all. But it would be rude of her to not show her gratitude, right? And she had been raised to be polite, if nothing else.

But he was just looking at her, and she couldn't tell what he was thinking, as usual, and she suddenly felt itchy. After another moment passed, she couldn't take it anymore. So she started getting to her feet.

"Okay, that's all. I'm just going to—"

"Yes, I did." Ash stopped, and swung her gaze to meet his.

"You what?"

His eyes were solemn. "You said I didn't have to. But I did."

She blinked at him. Then, slowly, she lowered herself back into the grass. "I mean, it would have been unfortunate, and Cinder would have been really upset, but no one would have blamed you if you hadn't—"

"_I _would have blamed me."

_Oh. _This was just some guilt thing. He hadn't saved her because he cared about her, he saved her because he was inherently good and it was in his nature to put others first. She fought the small wave of disappointment coursing through her, then decided to change the subject., searching the ocean for something interesting to pin her gaze on. "I heard you were hurt. I didn't even notice. I'm sorry you have to deal with that—"

"Ash." She didn't want to look at him. She didn't. But she did, peeking out of the corner of her eye, to see his serious face. And his _eyes_, so intense and blue.

"What?"

"If you had died, I _never _would have been able to forgive myself. _Never._"

Hmm. That didn't _sound _like he didn't care. But she didn't want to read too much into it. Especially when he was technically with her friend. That thought brought with it a tide of mild nausea and chest pain. She let out a shaky breath, desperately wishing for him to say something else, to ease her confusion. Then she saw it.

"What?" Shade asked her, his chest hurting despite his best efforts to suppress his confused emotions. She was staring out at the horizon, eyes narrowed. He followed her gaze, at first seeing nothing. Then, the tiniest of shadows became apparent, on the line where the sea met the sky. _What… was that?_

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder what it could be :p Again, if there's anything in particular you want to be reading about, I must highly recommend reviewing and letting me know so I can write more of whatever it is. See you next week!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Alright, I've been persuaded. I was going to wait until Friday, but clearly you do not want to, so... **

**Reviews:**

**meep**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**Vvarden**

**Sag1ttar1us**

**ShiNe**

**Colinou**

**Harkonnen28**

**MoonbornWalker**

**Kelroe26**

**QuiteARandomFan**

**Little Did You Know**

**canadasam101**

**Mar'i the Nightstar**

**Spartan10007**

**ScarletRaven3**

**Ciara11 (You are persistent, aren't you? Three reviews on one chapter? Jeez. Well, it worked.)**

**Without further ado, Chapter 43.**

* * *

"Aeri."

Aeri groaned something incoherently before rolling over, pressing her face into her pillow.

"Silly girl..." Without warning the blankets were pulled off of her, and she shrank into a ball, shivering at the sudden cold.

"What gives?" she croaked, peering out of one half-opened eye to see her grandmother standing over her bed, an impish smile on her face.

"They've spotted ships on the horizon."

"There are always ships on the horizon," she grumbled.

"We aren't expecting any traders until next week," Valka said slowly, as though that explained everything.

And it did. Aeri could have smacked herself. "Oh my gods... They're here!" She scrambled out of bed, stumbling past her grandmother, and yanked her oversized tunic over her head and tossed it to the side.

Valka backed out of the room as her granddaughter hurriedly got dressed. Today was the day. The Hooligan Tribe would finally meet the people that had saved and welcomed their Chief's heir.

* * *

"Haku."

Haku groaned and opened one eye, peering up at his sister in the dim light belowdecks.

"What is it, Maara? Is everything okay?" he mumbled.

She smiled, the first one he'd seen since they'd left Heimme, and immediately he sat up.

"We've spotted land," she said, her smile growing. "Haku, we made it."

As the sun rose and the island loomed ever larger on the horizon, Haku's nerves only became more unsettled, and he paced the deck, barely acknowledging the people who had gathered silently to watch the scene unfold. Not long after Maara had woken him and they had left the hold, several specks had appeared above the island, and before long three dragons- with riders- were circling high above the line of ships. They made no attempt at communication, and in less than a minute had turned and flown back in the direction of the island. Haku swallowed his apprehension, telling himself he needed to trust that Rádgatá- Aeri- had prepared her people for their arrival.

The rest of the day passed in interminable slowness. An unfavorable wind picked up, hindering their progress, and exacerbating Haku's edginess. People had taken up the oars, and were fighting the strong current to no avail. Sitting belowdecks with them, sweating from the exertion of rowing, he wondered if they would even make landfall before dark, until mid-afternoon, when a group of riderless dragons flew out from the island. The creatures were large, with long necks and tails, a kind Haku had never seen before. From behind them appeared another unfamiliar dragon, and as they drew closer, Maara nudged him.

"Look."

"At what?"

She only pointed, and narrowing his eyes, Haku focused on that dragon, which had broken away from the group and was almost overhead. Then he saw it.

"Is that a..."

"Person? I think so."

But it was the strangest person Haku had ever seen, perhaps barring Aeri when they had first met. He was masked, and _standing_ on the back of the dragon, which was now circling their ship. Everyone waited with bated breath to see what would happen next, but no one expected the strange dragon to suddenly sprout a second pair of wings as it came to a stop above them.

"My gods!" someone shouted. Haku was at a loss as the rider began to twirl a long staff, seemingly communicating with the other dragons. One by one they descended, each coming to hover alongside a ship. Maara gasped at the size of them, and couldn't suppress her grin at their friendly faces.

Then the rider pointed his staff at the ship, sending a nervous shiver down Haku's spine. _What was going on?_ They didn't have long to wait before a rope tumbled from the sky, the end of it striking the deck with a thump. Dumbstruck, everyone followed the line back up to the friendly-looking dragon, which was watching them expectantly. Maara was the first to act, darting forward and scooping up the end of the rope.

"What do I do with it?" she called up to the rider, whose X-winged dragon had gradually come low enough to be rocking the ship with the draft from its wings. The man simply pointed his staff from Maara to the bow of the ship, and it finally dawned on Haku what this whole thing was about.

"Tie it to the bow, Maara! This one is going to help pull us to the island!" Excited, she nodded and ran forward to do as he said. The rest of the dragons and humans on the ship turned to look at Haku, who in turn looked up at the masked rider. Something about him reminded Haku vaguely of Aeri, and he wondered if they were related.

"Thank you!" he shouted. The rider nodded, before his dragon beat its wings hard and launched skyward. Haku shook his head at the sight. _How in the world was he holding on?_

"Haku! I've got it tied!" He looked forward to see Maara perched cheerfully on the bow, tugging on the large knot she had made. The large turquoise dragon seemed to have been waiting for her to say that, because it immediately flew forward, pulling the ship almost with ease behind it. In moments Haku could feel the shift in the motion of the vessel, and he couldn't help but cheer. He ran to the stern to make sure that the other ships were also being helped, and was pleased to see that was the case.

From that point on, time seemed to pass more quickly, and by the time the sun was low in the sky they were close enough to the island to hear the waves crashing against the cliffs, and to see curious humans and dragons alike watching their approach. Several times more dragons had flown out to replace the long-necked creatures towing the ships, so they maintained a smooth, rapid pace. Dragon riders appeared, forming a sort of guide with a pair of them leading each ship. The village and surrounding buildings were colorful and fascinating to behold. There were windmills and what appeared to be a large water tank, not to mention the bright banners and other immense structures he couldn't even begin to guess what purpose they held. Despite his efforts to the contrary, Haku found himself searching for a black dragon, not to mention his female rider, but he saw no sign of them. Finally the dock came into view, sprawling out into the sheltered waters alongside the island and zig-zagging up the cliff side. It was lined with people, and the sky overhead was swarming with dragons of all shapes and sizes.

The dragons of Heimme peered up nervously at their brethren, some wanting to greet them in flight, but most content to stay on the ships with their relatively new human partners. His anxiety renewed, Haku straightened his tunic, moving to stand next to Maara, Vasara, and their dragons.

"You ready?" His sisters turned at his words.

"Depends on how ready you are," Vasara replied.

A hand settled on his arm, and Haku looked down to see a weary but alert Vahna. Behind her, Asti stood solemnly, and his heart ached for her. She and Alkaa had been inseparable since birth, and now she was in a strange new place, far from home, without her beloved sister.

Haku thought of everyone who had been lost in the pirates' assault. The people who had bravely defended their loved ones even in the face of death. He thought of how fortunate they were to have someplace to go, that not all was lost. He thought of Aeri, who had made their survival possible, and his heart rate slowed. They had made it.

The dragon towing them released the rope, but their momentum carried them smoothly alongside the dock, gently bumping against the wooden planks. Immediately they dropped anchor, and two men tossed coils of rope to tie the ship in place against the dock, which had cleared of people. Haku singlehandedly picked up the plank and lowered it to the dock, then strode down it, pausing at the bottom to assist Vahna as she followed him. The people and dragons of Berk watched them disembark in a curious silence.

Finally he stood, with Maara, Vahna, and Vasara at his side. For a moment nothing happened, then the crowd rippled, revealing a familiar set of bright blue eyes.

Haku couldn't contain his relief. "Shade!" Maara cried.

The dragon bounded forward, nudging him, before turning to his sisters to shower them with affection. But Haku's focus was on the auburn-haired woman stepping free of the throng.

Seeing her again was like receiving a bucket of cool water over his head. Suddenly revitalized, Haku gave her a small bow, although he desperately wanted to hold her in his arms. "Aeri."

She returned the gesture smoothly, her expression composed. "Hak-"

"Rádgatá!" Maara shouted, leaping forward to embrace her. A smile blossomed on her face, and Haku laughed as Vasara shoved her way past him to join the hug.

"I've missed you so," Aeri told them, and they nodded, finally feeling safe.

Mika clambered overboard, and Aeri held out her hand to receive her spear, which the dragon carried in her mouth. The Grimler then turned to Shade and let out a loud snort, which he returned, grinning toothlessly. Kova and Fern were leaning over the railing, squawking cheerfully.

Then the crowd parted, revealing a strangely familiar looking man in leather armor and a blonde woman wearing a short fur cape. They were followed by another black dragon, slightly smaller than Shade, with vivid green eyes.

Aeri disengaged from Maara and Vasara, stepping back.

"Maara, Vasara, Vahna, Haku- these are my parents. Mom, Dad- these are my friends." _Ah_. Haku should have known.

The blonde woman smiled warmly, and the man came forward, reaching out to shake Haku's hand. He was young-looking, a few inches shorter than Haku, with shaggy auburn hair and sparkling green eyes. His armor was similar to Aeri's, but displayed several red crests. Where his left foot should have been, though, a strange metal device supported his weight.

"A smart man surrounds himself with women. Greetings, Haku. A pleasure to meet you all," he nodded at Maara and Vasara, then bowed respectfully to Vahna. Haku wondered what position Aeri's father held in the village, if he was the one greeting them, but didn't have to wait long for the shock of his life.

"This is my wife, Astrid-" Haku started at the familiar name, then... "I'm Hiccup."

Haku couldn't help it. He gaped. "Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

Haku turned and narrowed his eyes at Aeri, who was busy looking at the sky, scuffing her boot against the wooden plank beneath her feet.

"It's a pleasure to actually meet you, sir," Vasara spoke at his side.

Hiccup laughed. "Well, thanks. I must say I'm quite pleased to finally meet you all as well. This is Toothless," he gestured to the dragon who had appeared at his side, watching them all shrewdly. Haku caught a glimpse of red as the dragon flicked his tail back and forth, and it all sunk in. This was _the_ Hiccup, responsible for ending the war between humans and dragons. This was _the_ Toothless, his loyal companion. And Aeri and Shade were their children. It all made so much sense now.

"Come, let's go to the Great Hall. I imagine you are all hungry for something other than fish." Hiccup waved his hand at his people, and two dozen burly men immediately hurried from the crowd to assist the other incoming ships. He gestured for Haku and the rest of the people from the first ship to follow him, turning and heading back the way he had come, Astrid and Toothless at his side. Aeri walked with Maara and Vasara, chatting away, followed closely by Shade and Mika.

With a _thump _both Kova and Fern hopped from the ship as well, then the rest of the weary passengers. Haku wanted to stay at the docks and wait for the rest of his people to safely arrive, but knew it would be rude to make the other chief wait. So, holding his arm out to Vahna, he followed the procession, nodding at the villagers who greeted him cheerfully as he passed. It was all so disconcerting after being at sea for so long. They made their way up the winding wooden pathway, and he marveled at the sheer determination it must have taken to construct it.

And when they finally reached the top, well, it took him a moment to adjust. There were a lot of people, to begin with, but it was just the design of the whole place that struck him. Heimme had been built well, despite the constant threat of dragons, but Berk… it was really nice, and well thought-out. To his left, he could see enormous, flat bowls, piled high with shiny fish for the dragons, and there was a network of _something _running over the entire place, with ropes hanging down over every building. The architecture of the homes was very different than he was accustomed to, the roofs curving down low, but each detail had been painstakingly crafted. There were dragons _everywhere_, on banners and pillars and decorating the buildings, and in the setting sun the place was glowing with color.

Then he looked up at the mountain, and nearly had to take a step back. There was a massive statue that looked like it had been carved from the side of it, of an unfamiliar bearded man. Haku wondered who he was and why there was a statue of him. Wasn't Hiccup the hero? He suspected there was a lot more to be learned about Berk and its people than Aeri had shared in her story.

They processed up the streets, encountering all manner of humans and dragons on their way. Everyone seemed excited to see them, and Haku supposed they had been waiting over a month for them to arrive. Finally the houses ended, and the path led to a set of grand stairs leading to an enormous wooden door at the base of the mountain, flanked by two more statues. As they entered the massive torchlit space, his attention was first grabbed by the sight of an enormous tusk, suspended over the large fire pit in the center of the room. _What in the world was large enough to have a tusk that size? _he marveled. _And, more importantly, who had managed to get it off the giant beast?_

Haku could hear his people speaking in awed whispers as they too noticed the trophy hanging from the vaulted ceiling. Glancing behind him, he wondered at the shocked expressions on the dragons' faces as they saw the tusk, and became even more curious to know the story behind it.

"Tha' came from a Bewilderbeast," a heavily accented voice sounded at his ear, and startled, Haku turned to see a big grizzled Viking, with a braided mustache down to his chest. His shirt was scorched and torn, and where his hand and foot should be were a mug attachment and peg leg.

"A Bewilderbeast?" he asked.

"Aye. The largest and most powerful of all dragons."

Haku looked back up at the tusk, questions forming in his mind. "I thought you were at peace with the dragons?"

"Oh, we didn't hunt 'im for sport. Just over twenty years ago we had a spot of trouble with a man named Drago Bludvist, who had amassed a dragon army to take over the world, an' he had under his control one o' these humongous dragons. The biggest thing I've ever seen, and I had the shock of a lifetime when I saw _two _o' them battling it out."

"Bigger than the Red Death?" Haku asked, and the older man's eyes glittered with something he couldn't identify.

"Aye, bigger than tha' nasty piece o' work. Much bigger. Anyways, the thing about Bewilderbeasts is, they're the Alpha species. So after Drago's killed Valka's, he came an' took over all the dragons from her nest and on Berk—"

"Valka?"

"Oh, ye haven't heard of Valka? Well, you're in for a treat, then. She's Hiccup's mother, was taken and thought to be killed by dragons when he was jus' a wee babe, but was actually living among them for twenty years, and reappeared right in the middle of all the Drago trouble…"

"Gobber!" a voice cut him off, and they turned to see Hiccup approaching. "You're overwhelming our guests. There will be plenty of time to learn about our history later. For now, I imagine they would like to eat and unwind. Come," he gestured to Haku. "I think there's a lot we should discuss."

Haku swallowed his nerves, glancing down at Vahna. The wise woman nodded at him, and Gobber helpfully piped up, "I can see to the needs of this lovely young lady here. Go on, lad." Vahna shot him a stern look, but the old Viking just laughed and held out his remaining hand. "We can chat while the younger folks get settled."

Vahna still looked suspicious, and Haku was torn between staying with her and following Hiccup. "It's okay, Haku," she told him firmly. "I can take care of myself. Besides, I have Asti to supervise. You need to go speak with the Chief."

Uncertainly he nodded, glancing at a reserved Asti. He hoped the newness of Berk would help distract her from her grief, but only time would tell. Turning away, he strode after the older Chief.

"I made it very clear that no one was to come in here tonight, barring of course your people and a select few of mine," Hiccup said as they walked to the back of the room. Haku was grateful for the thoughtfulness, his people were weary and the walk up from the docks alone would be pushing it. Having to deal with a crowd of curious onlookers did not sound appealing.

"Thank you."

"I'll have Toothless and Shade show your dragons where they can stay, and eat, and all that," Hiccup continued. "I imagine having a familiar face present will make the adjustment easier. So maybe when everyone has arrived, have them tell their dragons to follow Shade?"

"I can do that."

They approached a large table where Astrid and Aeri were already seated with Maara and Vasara on the opposite bench. A shorter, bearded man stood at the end of the table, arms crossed. Nearby, Toothless and Shade were with Mika, the older Night Fury watching intently as the Grimler spread her shredded wing, before showing her his red tailfin.

"Hmm." Hiccup was looking at Mika as well, and Haku could almost hear him thinking.

"Mika is Maara's dragon. As you can see, she can't fly."

"Well, we'll see what we can do about that," Hiccup smiled at him, and he resisted the urge to ask the older man a hundred questions.

"Now, as we wait," Berk's Chief gestured to the doors, which were wide open, allowing a steady stream of haggard-looking people to enter, "we can discuss logistics." He sat next to his wife and daughter, and indicated that Haku should sit as well. A woman came up carrying a load of large mugs, and deposited one in front of each of them with a smile before bustling off.

"So. I'm sure you're wondering where you're going to be sleeping, and eating, and all of that. As soon as Aeri arrived home, we began construction on three longhouses, which should be large enough to hold all of your people. Fortunately, we had enough time to build furniture, so it should be a comfortable situation. The rooms are well-insulated, because winter is not long off, and no one should have to deal with a cold draft during their first winter on Berk." Hiccup paused to take a drink. "We've had a warm summer, so harvests have been and should continue to be plentiful, and the storehouses are full, thanks to Snotlout's supervision." He nodded at the man standing at the end of the table. "So everyone should have enough to eat. While I imagine you're tired of fish, it has become a regular staple for us, but hopefully our preparations are relatively creative compared to the options you had while at sea. Tonight we have several different options for you. I figured we should hold off on the welcome feast until you are all sufficiently well-rested."

Haku was deeply humbled by the generosity being shown to his people. They were complete strangers to Berk, and yet they were being treated like the closest of friends.

"I truly don't know what to say," he began. "How could we ever repay your generosity?"

"Don't trouble yourself with feelings of indebtedness," Hiccup said firmly. "You took in and cared for one of our own. That it was my daughter you welcomed makes me that much more inclined to offer you the best of our hospitality. We Vikings tend to be a course bunch, but I hope what we have prepared for you will be enough to sate your weariness. I understand that you desire to make yourselves useful, so whenever you are so inclined, we can discuss various employment opportunities for your people. Our tradesmen, farmers and fishermen would never turn away a helping hand. But that is for when you are ready, and no sooner."

"There's also the matter of the Academy," Astrid added, and Haku and his sisters looked at her curiously.

"We have a Training Academy here on Berk, based in the old arena," Hiccup explained. "Astrid, why don't you tell them more about that while I check on the dragons?" Excusing himself, he stood and made his way over to where Toothless, Shade, and Mika had been joined by Kova and Fern.

"Well," Astrid started. "It started specifically as a Dragon Training Academy, but has expanded into a school for all manner of skills." Haku didn't have to see Maara's face to know that she was barely containing her excitement when Astrid mentioned the weapons classes. "Swordsmanship is popular, but not nearly so much as the axes and hammers. Vikings are nothing if not blunt and predictable," the beautiful woman laughed. "Myself included. We mostly teach children, separated by age group, but I'm sure our teachers would be more than happy to accommodate anyone who is interested in developing their relationship with their dragon or their prowess with a weapon."

"I'm sorry I'm late, Astrid," a lilting voice called, and they all turned to see an older woman with long, dark hair striding towards them. With no small amount of shock, Haku recognized her armor and the staff she carried.

"You're the rider from earlier!" he exclaimed, berating himself for not considering that it could have been a woman underneath the mask.

"Yes," she smiled, revealing straight white teeth. "I'm Valka, Hiccup's mother." She looked far too young to be Aeri's grandmother, but Haku supposed that was a theme in their family. "I was assisting Fishlegs at the Academy and completely lost track of time," she explained to Astrid as she sat down next to Aeri.

"So. What did I miss?"

Aeri briefly went over what her father had told them. "And Mom was just telling them about the Academy."

"Ah, yes," the older woman's expression brightened. "I imagine that will be quite exciting for everyone. I'm slowing down in my old age, but I still teach now and again."

"Nothing could slow you down, Grandma," Aeri smiled fondly.

"It looks like almost everyone is here, Haku," Vasara said, and he looked out at the enormous room to see his people nervously standing in the space, a number of dragons milling about with them, and the rest clearly positioned right outside.

Immediately he excused himself, to encouraging smiles from Aeri's mother and grandmother. Aeri just watched him silently, but nonetheless he found her presence reassuring. Walking to the large fire pit, he was heartened by the cheerful flames. It had been too long since he had felt the comfort of a hearth, and he felt positive that soon, the apparent security and prosperity of Berk would ease his people's troubled hearts.

Noticing him, the weary and uncertain survivors all moved to gather around the fire, pressing together and murmuring. Haku raised his hands for silence, and soon the only thing to be heard was the crackling of the kindling.

"Hello, everyone. It has been a long and exhausting journey, but we have made it here. To safety. Tonight, we will dine here, together, for the Chief was kind enough to have a meal prepared for us, without the added stimulation of the other villagers."

"It's not fish, is it?" a voice called out, and despite their anxiety, everyone managed to chuckle, easing the tension of the room.

"No, I don't believe so," Haku smiled reassuringly. "I have been informed that three longhouses, complete with furniture, were constructed in anticipation of our arrival. You will all have beds to sleep in tonight, and floors that don't rock back and forth." Another small round of laughter.

"First though, I must ask you to tell your dragons to congregate outside. There they will be learning of their own living situations."

"Where's Dreki?" someone shouted, and everyone nodded.

"And _Missti Einn?_" another person cried out, with a chorus of "Yeah!"s and general murmuring.

"They're…" Haku turned to see Aeri still seated at the table behind him, watching the proceedings. "Could you, uh, say something to them?" She looked mildly surprised, but nodded, getting out of her seat and waving her arm for Shade to follow her.

"They're right here." He informed the crowd, then stepped back to where his sisters stood, allowing Aeri and Shade to come forward.

"Hello, friends," she began, smiling when a handful of people shouted greetings at her. "I'm so very glad to see that you made it here safely. My people are quite delighted to have so many guests, so don't let their _charming _Viking demeanor fool you, most of us are really pretty soft, especially when it comes to our dragons." She placed a hand on Shade's neck. "Speaking of dragons, like Haku said, Shade here will be showing them the stables, and where to get food. He also will be introducing them all to the Alpha, the Chief's dragon over there. As some of you may have already gathered, the Hiccup I told you about in my story is still Chief here, and Toothless is the Alpha dragon. I haven't told you about Alpha dragons before because it was never an issue on Heimme, but here on Berk things are a little different. Toothless takes care of all the dragons here, and keeps things orderly to avoid conflicts with us humans." Another wave of murmurs had passed through the crowd at the mention of Hiccup and Toothless, but Aeri continued.

"My f— _Hiccup _is here," she gestured to where her father was leaning against a pillar, Toothless sitting at his side, and immediately everyone craned their necks to get a look at him. "_But _he wants to give you all a chance to settle in before introducing himself. He and Haku have already discussed several important matters, like your housing, as you heard. I hope you will be comfortable here, and that you will let me know if you find something that is not to your liking."

Aeri saw that they were still uneasy, so she pressed on. "I hope that after everything we've been through together, you have at least learned to trust me. Trust me again, when I say you are safe here, and welcome. Trust in the goodness of my people. Something you should know, though, is that here, I am not a mystery, nor am I lost. I am still the same person I was on Heimme, just in a different setting. You know me as Rádgatá, and _Missti Einn, _but my people know me as Aeri. Feel free to call me whatever you please," she offered them a small smile. "My dragon's real name is not Dreki, as you may have caught earlier. He is known here as Shade, and he is Toothless's oldest son. Like me, I don't think he minds what you call him.

"I know that you are in a strange place, with strange people, but I must ask that you allow your dragons to leave for their own accommodations now. Don't worry, you can visit the stables any time, and the dragons are free to come and go as they please, but for tonight, let's give them the opportunity to settle in as well, shall we?"

Turning to Shade, she whispered, "Take care of them, bud." He nodded, then padded away, Toothless following close behind him. The refugees nervously said their goodnights to their dragons, then sent them off so they could eat and rest. Once the Great Hall was empty of large, fire breathing reptiles, Haku stepped forward again, standing at Aeri's side.

He raised his hands again for silence, and again his people watched him expectantly. "Aeri saved us from the dragon menace. Then she saved us from certain annihilation by pirates. And now, she has welcomed us into her home, and her people have offered us food, shelter, and comfort." Looking around, he sensed the sorrow evident in their tired faces. "My heart aches for the home we lost, for the friends and family we could not save. Let us be grateful for what we have received, knowing that those we lost would not want us to suffer in their absence. The future beckons us, and it is not wrong for us to follow the paths ahead of us, because we will never forget what lies behind us."

Tears left glistening tracks down the cheeks of many, and everyone present was deeply moved by the powerful sentiments. For weeks they traveled the seas, not allowing themselves a moment to reflect on their grief. Now that they had arrived, the relief was overwhelming, but so was the sorrow. Families had been decimated, lives ruined. They had made it to Berk with what few possessions they had left, what livestock had survived, and the dragons that had opted to make the journey. They had only the clothes on their backs, which had already been scorched and torn in the battle, and were now threadbare. Standing in this immense hall, decorated with unfamiliar banners, with their possessions and livestock and even their dragons in the care of strangers, it was all a bit much to bear.

"My friends… There is a time for sorrow, but there will also come a time for joy. A time for peace. A time for renewal," Aeri said, fighting the guilt that so often plagued her as she met the heartbroken gazes of the refugees.

"Aeri is right," Haku spoke up again. "Come. Eat the food that has been prepared for us, and let me worry about the details, alright?"

Still sorrowful, but marginally more at ease, the small crowd broke apart. Along one side of the room, while Haku and Aeri had been speaking, a veritable feast had appeared on the tables, and the smells of roasted meat and vegetables were mouthwatering to the tired survivors. Large kegs of mead were set up nearby, with stacks of dishes and cups nearby.

Haku urged the elderly and children to eat first. When it became clear that they were waiting for him to take the first plate, he informed them that he had no intention of eating until everyone else was taken care of. Aeri helped the smaller children to serve themselves, trying to cheer them up with promises of fun and flying.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka just watched from the back of the room. They were all immensely proud of Aeri, and impressed by Haku and the others. _Since when did his daughter make such eloquent speeches? _Hiccup wondered. She was a grown woman now, a fact that had become increasingly clear to him since her return. And she would make a great Chief someday. He knew that without question. All that remained to be seen was if she felt the same way she did before she left, or if she had accepted the responsibilities of her position.

According to what she had shared with him before the arrival of the refugees, she had done a great many things for the good of the people and dragons of Heimme, without expecting anything in return. It terrified him that she had faced such fearsome enemies at so young an age, but then had to force himself to remember all of the foolhardy and dangerous things he and Toothless had done when they were that age. "She is, without question, your daughter," Valka had told him quietly.

After everyone was sitting at the tables and had dug into their hot meal, Aeri walked back to where they sat, and suggested that they be introduced now, one table at a time.

"This is Chief Hiccup," she always began. "And his wife, Astrid. They are my parents." It took a few tries for them to become accustomed to the gaping stares they received upon the delivery of that news. But Hiccup and Astrid were exceedingly polite, welcoming each table to Berk and offering their assistance with whatever anyone might need. Valka suspected that Aeri knew exactly how the refugees would react, and was making the introductions so that they might be distracted from their current miseries.

And she was right. After Aeri and her parents moved away, the table would break out into whispered discussion, watching the subjects of what they now viewed as a legend walk around before their very eyes.

Valka herself was the subject of many a hushed conversation, as well. None of the refugees knew her story, but her timely appearance and assistance earlier in the day, along with her magnificent four-winged dragon, were cause enough to whisper about.

By the end of the evening, everyone had relaxed, and while there was still a long way to go in the recovery of their morale, a step had been made in the right direction. Aeri had pulled Gobber away from Vahna, and introduced him to Vasara, suggesting that she might want to come by the forge sometime. She also introduced him to Maara, mysteriously adding that her dragon Mika would be a perfect project to work on in the coming months.

Hiccup promised to lead a tour of the island the following day for anyone who was interested, and when everyone appeared interested, he laughed and said he'd get a few more tour guides. When it was time for everyone to head to the longhouses, Aeri led the way, greeting the torch-bearing watchmen wandering the streets as she passed. After they had arrived, she wished them all a fond goodnight, then allowed them space to organize themselves into the three structures. Haku watched her go, wishing she would stay, but knowing it was for the best. It took the better part of an hour, but finally all of his people were situated in beds of their own, and Haku was able to lay down, finding sleep came much more easily now that he knew they were all safe.

* * *

**So. The refugees from Heimme have arrived. I know most of you were probably hoping for a bit more HakuXAeri, but you're gonna have to get used to this, unfortunately. I'll explain it more in future chapters.**

**We got 18 reviews on the last chapter! (Granted, three were from the same person, so there are only 16 names on the list up top) Let's try to break that, shall we? I'm a sucker for reviews. Love them. **

**Love you guys! See you next Tuesday. (And yes, you have to wait a week this time. I haven't had any time to write in the past few days so I'm going to run out of material to post if I keep updating more than once a week.)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Happy Tuesday, friends. Thanks for being so patient ;) and waiting a whole week for this update.**

**Reviews!**

**Little Did You Know**

**Mar'i the Nightstar**

**Colinou**

**ShiNe **

**canadasam101**

**QuiteARandomFan**

**Vvarden**

**Sag1ttar1us**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**1319**

**Spartan10007**

**Kelroe26**

**Ciara11**

**InfernoChicken (Stoick was 50 in the second movie, but I've read a few things that point to Valka being younger. Like, ten years younger. So she's not exactly a spring chicken anymore, but she's not unreasonably old.)**

**ScarletRaven3**

**Harkonnen28**

**(Look at that. 16 reviews :D can we beat it?)**

* * *

While the humans were talking and eating in the Great Hall, Shade led the dragons of Heimme to the grassy area just outside the hall in order to speak to them. It was almost completely dark out, the last glow of the setting sun fading from the western sky, but enormous torches lit the front of the hall, and their light was cast in all directions. Not that they were necessary, after all, dragons have excellent night vision.

When they had all settled before him, he began, noting the encouraging smiles coming from Mika, Fern, and Kova. "I know most of you would like to stay with your humans tonight, but Aeri is right. They need a chance to become accustomed to their surroundings, and you can be reunited with them in the morning. I also need to tell you several things, introduce you to a few dragons, and show you where you'll be staying.

"The first thing you need to know is that here, we have an Alpha. No doubt you saw the tusk hanging in the Great Hall. Well, that came from the Alpha Bewilderbeast that Toothless defeated in order to prevent the destruction and annihilation of everyone and everything in this village. It's a great story, I'm sure you'll hear it twenty times from various sources, but right now I imagine you're all tired and hungry, so I'll keep it as brief as I can. Long story short, Toothless has undeniably earned the allegiance and devotion of the dragons on Berk, and while I don't expect you all to fawn over him, I expect you to show him respect. If you have problems, you go to him for help. And if you can't find him, go to his second-in-command—" the beating of wings could be heard. "— Cinder."

Several soft thumps sounded in the grass behind him, and turning, Shade saw Cinder, Cloudjumper, and Hookfang flanking his father. "Oh," he looked back at the assembled dragons. "The Monstrous Nightmare behind me is Hookfang. He and his rider, Snotlout, are responsible for organizing all of the patrols that are constantly in circulation around the island. So if you see something unusual, such as, I don't know, a suspicious ship hidden in the sea stacks, tell him. I'm sure you all recognize Cloudjumper, who led the Raincutters out this morning to pull your ships in. He was second-in-command before Cinder, and while he has more or less retired from the position, he is still a fount of wisdom, and I'm sure he'd be able to help with anything you might need.

"All of this stuff is pretty straightforward. We also have a Training Academy, where we work with our humans to strengthen our bonds and improve our skill as a team. There are also dragon races. I'm sure many of your riders will be taking advantage of these opportunities, so tomorrow, I'll show you all where everything is. Now, let's go eat, then I'll take you to the stables."

He led them to the feeding station, where he waited until every dragon had eaten their fill, and almost all the fish were gone. Then, he explained to them that the entrance to the stables was on the side of the cliff, and that they were going to have to fly there.

"Mika, it shouldn't be difficult for you to climb over the edge and into the space, if you want to." She nodded, following the procession to the cliffside, where they all took off, following Shade's relaxed loop to fly straight into the opening.

Toothless had previously told all of Berk's dragons that they were to stay in their stalls when the dragons from Heimme arrived, and they did, but the very atmosphere was thick with interest as Shade led the procession into the cavernous space. A number of Vikings were present with their dragons, and they, too, watched the new arrivals with curiosity.

Once they were all gathered on the main floor, Shade turned back and got their attention. "Okay. As you can see, this place is situated in the heart of the island. Before I was born, Berk had an unfortunate infestation of Whispering Deaths, who carved out numerous tunnels, connecting the caves that lead down to a beach on the opposite side of the island. There are hundreds of dragons on Berk, and while many of them live in the village, most have a stall in here that they call home. The Vikings made sure to prepare spaces for a large number of dragons, so your arrival has caused no trouble whatsoever. If you follow the wide openings, you'll pass by the filled stalls, and once you come across an empty one, feel free to take it. It's yours, for as long as you want it."

Somewhat nervous, but considerably less so than the humans from Heimme, the new dragons did as Shade told them to, moving in large groups down the spacious corridors to find a place to sleep. Finally, only Mika, Kova, and Fern were left, standing with Shade, Toothless, Cloudjumper, and Cinder. Hookfang had returned to Snotlout's house already.

"How do I get out of here?" Mika asked.

"There's a staircase over there that leads to the main part of the village," Shade explained.

"That's helpful," she commented, and he resisted the urge to tell her that someday, she might be flying in like the rest of them. That was still only a possibility, but with Hiccup's ingenuity, Shade had faith that the young Grimler would traverse the skies once again.

"Is there anything else we can help you with?" Toothless asked them.

"Do you all live in here?" Fern asked.

"No. Cinder has his own shelter with his mate, Holly, and his sister, Ash. Shade and Cloudjumper live in Valka's house, and I have a shelter with the rest of my family," the Alpha replied.

"Aw, Shade, you never told us anything about your family!" Mika exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, it never really came up…" he muttered sheepishly, but Toothless just smiled.

"Shade's mother and I have four other hatchlings of various ages."

"Maybe there's a Night Fury my age, hmm? As much fun as this guy is to hang around, sometimes he can be pretty stiff." Mika poked Shade with her wing.

"Thanks," Shade said sarcastically. "As it happens, my sister Soturi is thirteen. She hangs out with a number of dragons your age, maybe you'll have more fun with them than with boring old me."

"That would be awesome," she responded dreamily.

"I still can't believe _you're _the Alpha, and Shade's father. Not that there's anything wrong with you being Alpha, of course," Kova quickly added. "Just that it must have been an epic battle, you know, that resulted in you achieving that status, and taking off that tusk hanging in the Great Hall…" he trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, it was," Cloudjumper cut in before Toothless could reply. "Like Shade said, you'll probably hear about it from at least twenty dragons, some of whom weren't even there."

"Maybe you'd like to be responsible for telling the story this time?" Toothless suggested.

"Why, I'd be honored."

"Then it's settled," Shade said. "Tomorrow, after I show you around, Cloudjumper will tell us how my father became Alpha."

"That would be great. I know that many of the other dragons are as curious as I am about this place." Kova, as the Chief's dragon, had basically become a representative for the others. "In the morning, I'll get them all ready."

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Get some rest tonight." Shade waited until the three dragons from Heimme started down the corridor in the direction of the others, then turned to his father, who was watching him with a strange expression on his face.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Not in the slightest. You did very well today, Shade," his father answered, and he finally was able to interpret the Alpha's expression. It was an emotion he was largely unfamiliar with causing. _Pride. _His dad was _proud _of him.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Let's head to our homes, shall we?" Cloudjumper rumbled. "It's a bit past my bedtime."

Grinning, Shade and Toothless nodded, and together the three dragons flew from the stable floor out into the night.

* * *

Maara trekked into the forest, doing her best not to think.

She hadn't slept much the night before. Not that she had been uncomfortable. Each of the one hundred and seven beds in the longhouses had a mattress and warm blanket. She was just… jittery. Even as Rádgatá— _Aeri—_ and her father led them around the village, she had barely been able to concentrate. She supposed it was simply the cheerfulness of the Vikings, greeting them as they passed. She saw happy people, friends and families interacting, and she couldn't help but think of the people who hadn't made it. The happy friends and families they had left as corpses in the remains of what had been their homes.

_Her _home. Gone. The people she had known for her entire life. A third of them had survived, had made it to this strange place. And the rest…

Tears threatened. Angrily she stopped, one hand on the hilt of her sword, the other busy rubbing her eyes. _No. You will not cry. _

She had to be strong. But she couldn't take it any more, even though Aeri was about to take them to the Academy, the part of Berk she was most interested in. Instead, she slipped away, sticking to the outskirts of the village, until she had reached the forest. She had seen Mika briefly that morning, and the dragon seemed happy enough, but she'd gone with the other dragons after Shade and Toothless.

That little bit of information was almost too much to handle, as well. Hiccup and Toothless were still alive, still relatively young. And they were Aeri and Shade's _fathers. _When Aeri had revealed to her that she had run away, all that time ago on the steps of the town hall, Maara never could have fathomed that the older woman had been running from _this _place. Despite her grief, Maara had no problem comprehending how incredible a place Berk was. Granted, she hadn't spent a winter here, yet, but the dragons, and the Academy, and the adventures…

Aeri was going to be the Chief of this tribe. Maara understood now. She had been running from the burden of responsibility. Why, Maara still couldn't exactly pinpoint. Maybe because she had to fill the shoes of her father, the most heroic individual Maara had ever heard of. And from what Haku had mentioned briefly that morning, Hiccup had done even more than just defeat the Red Death at the age of fifteen.

In any event, Aeri did not want to be the Chief. That's why she had left. But she had come back, she had returned to her home for Maara's people. To keep them safe. A selfless act, just as so many of her actions on Heimme had been. Maara knew Aeri would make a good Chief. A great one, even. Like her brother was promising to be.

But that was another problem. Maara knew her brother loved Aeri, but now that it was revealed that she was in line for her own Chiefdom, there was almost no chance that they could be together. She doubted Haku had thought ahead that far, thought about the fact that they couldn't stay on Berk forever. And when they left, Aeri would not be coming with them.

The thought was immensely depressing. Maara thought of Aeri as a sister, even if she wouldn't marry Haku. This way of life, with the dragons so integrated into society, was what she had always wanted, even when she hadn't even known that it was possible. _If only Mika could fly… _

Clambering over a log, she wiped her hands on her dress. The fabric was faded, torn and stained in places, and just generally in poor condition. But she had no other clothes. _Maybe Aeri could help with that_…

Finding herself in a small clearing, she stopped and listened carefully. All that could be heard was the sound of birds chirping, and the breeze through the tree tops. She decided this was probably far enough from the village to avoid interruption. Smoothly, she drew her sword, the dappled sunlight catching on the shiny blade. It had been too long since she had practiced with her sword, and she couldn't think of a better way to deal with her pent-up emotions than to physically exhaust herself.

She walked over to a tree, trying to control her breathing. But thoughts of the people she had left behind were welling up uncontrollably now, their faces contorted with fear. They were dead. She would never see them again. She would never see her home again. Heimme was a memory, a desolate ruin an ocean away.

With a cry Maara raised her sword with both hands, bringing it down on an exposed branch. The savage blow severed the leafy bough, sending it crashing to the ground. She began to attack invisible foes, hacking and slashing furiously at the air. She followed the patterns she learned from Aeri, pivoting suddenly as she dodged her imaginary enemies. Closing her eyes, she imagined that she was surrounded by the pirates who had slaughtered her people, but this time, she was killing them all, mercilessly cutting them down before they could hurt anyone else she loved.

Working her way through the clearing, she spun and sliced, her shouts of frustration concealing the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Aah!" She whirled around, swinging her sword over her head, but the blade was stopped with a loud crash.

Startled, she opened her eyes, coming face to face with a man. He held up a sword of his own with one arm, blocking her two-handed strike.

"Who are you?" she half-shouted, somewhat frustrated and embarrassed at having been interrupted.

One of his eyebrows rose, and she couldn't help but give him a once over. He was young and quite tall, probably as tall as Haku, with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a blue tunic and fur vest. There was something strangely familiar about his face, but Maara couldn't place him.

"I could ask you the same question." His voice wasn't deep, but it rang with a quiet confidence, leaving her slightly curious, but not curious enough to dissipate her anger.

"I'm Maara," she said with a scowl.

Something like amusement passed through his gaze. "Enchanted, Maara. Erik, at your service."

"You shouldn't sneak up on people, _Erik_." She slid the blade of her sword off of his, bringing it down to her side. He lowered his arm, and for the first time she noticed that he held a book in his other hand. "What's that?" She gestured at it.

He held it up for her to inspect. "_This_, my dear Maara, is a book."

She found she wasn't in the mood to appreciate his sarcasm. "I'm not your dear anything, and I know what a book is." He raised his eyebrow again, and she almost growled at him. "Generally I associate books with people who possess the intellect to read them." Belatedly, Maara realized how incredibly rude she was being, but before she could apologize, he burst out laughing.

"Fair enough. I won't argue for my intelligence, but I will say that I enjoy reading. It happens to be my favorite pastime, besides stumbling upon beautiful girls in the woods who look like they want to kill me."

Maara's face immediately heated, and she became painfully aware of the sorry state of her clothes. _No one had ever called her beautiful before_. Alarmed at her own reaction, she spun around and stalked away.

"Wait!" he called after her, sounding apologetic. "I didn't mean to offend..." she could hear him sheathe his sword.

Maara sighed, letting her shoulders slump. "I'm not offended. Just..."

"Frustrated? Tired? Irritated?"

Her lips twitched with a smile, but she hid it with a scowl. "Only at you!"

He took a step back, putting a hand over his heart. "You wound me."

_Ugh_. "Okay, not at you. I was working out all those feelings when you came along, for your information."

He looked thoughtful. "Well, I'd rather you take it out on me than on these poor, innocent trees." He gestured with his free hand at all of the splintered branches littering the ground.

"I don't actually believe that you'd prefer that."

"Well you should! I don't know you well, Maara, not yet, but there's a way to rectify that." He smiled winningly at her, and she found her facade crumbling a bit. There was something about this strange man, boy, whatever he was- that made her feel like she already knew him. That she was comfortable around him.

Erik had no idea what he was doing. He'd never met this girl before in his life, and he was flirting with her. _She must be one of the refugees_. That made his behavior even more inexcusable. But what in the world was she doing in the middle of the forest, swinging that sword around? Clearly she knew how to use it, but wasn't she supposed to be with the rest of them, taking the grand tour? He was beginning to suspect that he had interrupted something important. _Therapeutic violence. _Sounded like something Alyka would do.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, her stormy grey eyes peering up at him through her dark brown bangs.

"I was just passing by when I heard the distinct sounds of battle, and I couldn't help but investigate."

"Pfft. Why don't I believe you?"

"I haven't the slightest. But I'm telling the truth, I often come into the forest on my own." Well, generally he was with Storm. But today she had made it clear that she wanted to tag along with her big brother, so he'd made his way out here by himself.

"Don't you have a dragon?" _Quick, this one._

"Yes, I do," he replied. "She's off with her brother," he added vaguely. Something told him that this petite tree-savager wouldn't be so blunt with him if she knew that Storm was Shade's sister, and that he was related to Aeri. After all, her people were sort of indebted to his sister and her dragon, although she was adamant that it was she who owed them. In any event, from the gossip that had been circulating since the refugees' arrival, Maara's people were very fond of Aeri, and he figured that he wouldn't get this kind of delightfully brutal honesty from anyone who knew that he was her brother. "Don't _you _have a dragon?"

"Yes, but she's off with the others learning about your island, I think."

"I see." Erik paused, unsure if he was pushing it with his next question. "Shouldn't you be doing something along the same lines?"

Something akin to sadness flashed in her eyes and she quickly turned away. Erik could have slapped himself. _Too far, you dolt. _

"I'm sorry, I know it's none of my—"

She cut him off, her back still to him. "It was all a bit too much." Glancing back at him, Maara could tell he was about to apologize again. "Don't say you're sorry. I don't want your pity." Her voice was rough, and furiously she berated herself. _Show no weakness. Especially not to this stranger. _

So she stalked away, not giving him the chance to respond. Her fingers traveled to the high neckline of her dress, designed to hide the terrible scar she had received from that Grimler during the dragon attack on Heimme all those months ago. It was a nervous habit to tug at the fabric when she was agitated. _Just put one foot in front of the other. _She had made it about fifteen feet when he cleared his throat.

"Just so you know… the village is _that _way." _Duh. _

"Maybe I don't want to go back to the village right now," she shot back without turning around.

"Well, it's not exactly safe out here. I mean, for a person alone. Without their dragon. Or a friend."

"My remaining friends are just as busy as my dragon is. I'll be fine. I've got my sword, remember?"

"Yes, you have me convinced you know how to use it. But if you encounter a pack of bloodthirsty wild boars, or a Typhoomerang…"

Her curiosity got the best of her, and she stopped, turning slightly. "Okay, I'll bite. What's a Typhoomerang?"

"It's a rather large, rather aggressive dragon. We had some trouble with one recently trying to kill Soren, Toothless's youngest hatchling. Shade actually fought it off, but we have no reason to believe that it has left the island, however."

"Haven't you tried to train it?"

"Well, it's sort of like training a Skrill. They're very ill-tempered dragons and it's best to leave them alone. Only one Typhoomerang has ever been trained, by my— by _Hiccup _when he was young. But he's not known as 'The Dragon Chief' for no reason. And that Typhoomerang was a small hatchling."

"I'll take my chances." She started walking again.

"Please, Maara. Just go back to the village. I'm not kidding. We're about as far as it's wise to go in this direction. I've been training wild dragons for my entire life and dealing with wild boars and still you wouldn't catch me dead out there without my dragon to protect me."

Maara came to a stop again, extremely frustrated. Couldn't this guy understand she just needed some space? She still had way too many feelings that needed to be dealt with. And she'd already been appallingly rude to him. Haku and Vasara would be so disappointed if they ever found out how she'd spoken to one of Aeri's people simply because she was upset. But looking around, the forest stretched on and on, getting darker and darker. Was it her imagination, or were there eyes out there, watching her? _Maybe Erik has a point._

"Fine," she muttered, feeling defeated. Pivoting on her heel, she strode back to the small clearing, stepping over the branches she had previously removed from the surrounding trees.

"Thank you," he sounded deeply relieved, and she looked up at him suspiciously. _Had he actually been worried about me? _

"Don't act like you were concerned about me." His blue eyes widened slightly and she resisted the urge to wince. _Why are you being so rude to this poor boy? _the voice in her head was lecturing her.

"It's not an act, Maara. I would hate for something to happen to you when we've only just met." His voice was gentle, his face kind, and she found that she wanted to scream at him. _Don't be nice to me! I can't handle your kindness! Especially after treating you so poorly._

"Please… can I walk you back to the village now?" he asked softly.

"No!" she said quickly. "I mean, no thank you. I can find my way back. It was, uh, nice to meet you Erik." Without waiting for his response, she turned and hurried away, leaving him standing alone in the clearing, feeling as though he had just been caught in a sudden storm, vanishing as quickly as it had appeared.

* * *

**I do so enjoy chance encounters in the forest... **

**Sorry these chapters aren't the MOST exciting, but they serve a purpose. :) see you next week.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hi, friends :) I listened, and agree that updating on Fridays is best. So I'll be doing that from now on.**

**Truthfully, I've been having some trouble with health issues so I haven't been doing much writing. Pretty much none at all, actually. As of last night I've been trying to focus my efforts on continuing the story, but I'm just worn out and drained all the time. Don't worry, you'll get your chapters, but don't expect any more magical daily update fun times.**

**HOWEVER I'm pretty psyched on some things that are coming up ;) so stay tuned for those.**

**Now, reviews!**

**Sag1ttar1us**

**canadasam101**

**Vvarden**

**ShiNe**

**QuiteARandomFan x2 (Not this chapter, but just wait for next week's installment. It's all dragons.)**

**Colinou**

**Spartan10007**

**MoonbornWalker (check my profile for a character list)**

**Thunderbird 22**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

* * *

After she and her father had taken the refugees by the Academy, Aeri had told them that they were welcome to wander as they pleased.

"I'm sure your dragons will be looking for you soon, but feel free to stay and watch the classes here. The students are used to having a small audience, so they won't mind having you around. This class consists of thirteen to fifteen year olds. They're learning the basic knowledge of flight mechanics and starting to do trust exercises with their dragons. After they finish this portion of the lesson, they'll go for a flight to put what they've learned into practice. Later, there will be a class on proper staff technique, led by my grandmother, Valka. Generally that's for the more advanced students, but again, you are free to watch."

"My father gave me the Academy to run when I was just a teenager," Hiccup informed the gathered crowd. "With a lot of hard work, and trial-and-error, my fellow dragon riders and I were able to turn a killing arena into a place of learning for the whole tribe. Now, Fishlegs Ingerman is the Headmaster. He teaches many classes here, educating each generation of new students with the knowledge we have acquired over the years spent living with dragons. When students are older, they start learning survival skills, and my cousin Snotlout and I take them out to Dragon Island to test them on those and their dragon training abilities. I also teach some of the graduated students stunt flying, much to the dismay of some of their parents," he laughed. "Astrid is responsible for the weapons classes, although I occasionally teach sword-fighting. Actually, in a couple of days, my son Erik and I will be doing a sword-fighting demonstration for the class. It should be good fun, for any of you who wants to join."

"Don't worry if you don't have a weapon, or if yours needs repair," Aeri said. "Gobber and I have a wide selection of suitable weaponry for temporary use, and we can fix yours up or get you a new one in no time. I'm sure Vasara is itching to get her hands on some metal anyways." They all laughed, and Aeri was privately very pleased that the tour seemed to have shaken off some of the overwhelming melancholy radiating from the refugees. The sun was shining, the Terrible Terrors were singing, and things seemed hopeful for the first time in a long time.

As the crowd dispersed in various directions, Aeri turned to Haku, who had been rather quiet all day. "So… if anyone wants to take classes, they and their dragons will be trained far better here than they were by me."

"You are an excellent teacher."

"Hardly. You haven't seen any of the real teachers here. Like my father, for instance. I think Maara will really enjoy that sword-fighting demonstration… Say, where is Maara?"

He frowned. "I… don't actually know. She was next to me for a while, then I thought she simply fell back in the crowd. Is she not here?" he looked around, seeing Vasara conversing with Hiccup, but his youngest sister was nowhere to be found.

"Don't worry, she's safe so long as she doesn't wander too far from the village," Aeri placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I'm sure she's with Mika somewhere."

Haku looked down to where her slender fingers pressed against his arm, then back up to her green eyes. But there was nothing in her gaze to indicate that she was feeling anything that he was feeling. She didn't know what she did to him. He wanted to kiss her again, to tell her how he felt, but he definitely couldn't do that in front of her father.

"Aeri—" he was cut off by the arrival of Luvia, who looked rather forlorn without her Horrible Horror. Ima wasn't far behind, and she caught up with her daughter, gently taking the little girl's hand. The woman had lost her husband in the attack, but she had been steadfast and calm during their entire voyage, not shedding a single tear. Haku couldn't imagine her pain, but was thankful that Luvia was safe, to ease her mother's hurt.

"Hi, there," Aeri removed her hand from his arm and crouched in front of the little girl.

"Hi," Luvia replied.

"Luvia wanted to ask you a question, Rádgatá," Ima spoke up. "It's actually something that all of the women have been wondering."

"Of course, what is it?"

"My dress has holes in it," Luvia explained. "So does Mommy's."

"Tell us if we are asking too much, please. We were just wondering, since autumn is on the way, and winter not long after that, if there was any way we could get some fabric for new clothes. I and many of the other women are competent seamstresses, we just need some material. I don't want the children to be cold, and I'm afraid that we are rather embarrassed of the state of our current apparel." Ima was blushing, and immediately Aeri understood how difficult it must have been for the woman to ask.

"Of course you aren't asking too much. There are traders coming next week, some of them are bound to have enough material to outfit you all. I'm sure plenty of our women would be happy to help you."

"We don't have anything to trade…"

"Have no fear. We have plenty. And most of those traders owe my father a few favors, anyways." Aeri smiled. "We'll get started immediately with clothes for the children. Fur vests and boots, too. And for the adults, we'll get you apparel that is both functional and just stylish enough to be proud of."

"Oh, thank you, Rádgatá!" Ima threw her arms around Aeri, before quickly stepping back, her face completely red. "I'm so sorry, I didn't—"

Aeri held up a hand. "Don't apologize. Why don't you go tell the other women what we've discussed? You should probably start taking measurements now. We can provide you with everything you'll need."

Ima couldn't contain her excitement. "Come on, Luvia. We have to tell everyone that we're getting new clothes!" The two hurried off, leaving Aeri smiling broadly.

"You don't have to do that," Haku said in a low voice. He owed Aeri's people so much already, how could they repay this as well?

"Haku," she said firmly. "I owe you. If it weren't for me, you would still be happily living on Heimme, with all of your families and friends and possessions. The fact that you don't blame me only makes me feel more guilty."

"And if it weren't for you, we'd still be fighting the dragons. You saved us all several times over."

"It doesn't matter what I did. The point is that I am trying to show you my gratitude. Nothing we are offering you is causing us trouble or discomfort. No, Berk is prosperous, and we have more than enough to share."

Haku was frustrated, but he couldn't deny his people simple pleasures and necessities just because he didn't want to feel indebted. "Fine. Have it your way."

"Haku," she said, her eyes imploring. "Please. I know you're hurting, I know your people have suffered. You deserve to feel safe, and welcome, and happy once more. This is a part of that. We will outfit your people with weapons, with clothes and armor. We will train the riders, make saddles for their dragons. You won't feel like outsiders."

"But we are outsiders, _Aeri,_" he emphasized her name, reminding her that she had only revealed her true identity yesterday to his people.

"You don't have to be."

"You can't change that fact."

"I can try."

"For what purpose? We can't stay here forever!" he half-shouted.

"You think I don't already know that?"

"Alright, you two." Hiccup was standing between them, looking stern. Behind him, Vasara was watching them with a concerned expression on her face. "You're disrupting the class. Aeri, why don't you go check on the dragons?" She looked like she wanted to argue, but he just gave her a no-nonsense look that said, _Let me handle this_. So she turned and strode off, not saying anything else. Vasara immediately followed her, leaving Haku with Hiccup.

"I'm sorry," Haku apologized, a little stiffly.

"Don't apologize. Arguments happen. The important thing is knowing how to resolve them."

"I generally know how to deal with disagreements, but…"

"But Aeri is a handful. Believe me, I know that. I raised her, after all."

Haku felt miserable in the face of the understanding and kindness that the older Chief was showing him. Hiccup seemed to sense this, because he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't trouble yourself, Haku. Your people need shelter, food, clothing… And we can give it to them. We can provide these things while you regroup. You've faced a devastating tragedy, and it takes time to move past something like that. You have time, here. You've been given a shot at survival, and you were smart enough to take it. Now, learn not to simply survive, but to flourish under the conditions you're pretty much stuck with. Look, we have a lot of ships, going to a lot of different places. I don't want you to be worried about this right now, but I can see it is weighing heavily on you. So, we can start discussing potential places for your people to go, once you've had your fill of Berk. This is not a dead end for you, or your people."

"I know it's not, I just feel so… helpless." Haku finally admitted what was troubling him.

"You, and the rest of the survivors, need time to heal, Haku. In a few weeks, we can send men out to investigate possible places for your people to settle. You can go with them, if you want. The Hooligans aren't the only tribe out here. We'll give you a ship and a crew, and you and the people you select to join you can begin your search. In the mean time, just take advantage of the opportunities that are being offered to you."

Haku could only nod.

* * *

Alyka kept her eye on the curious refugees that had gathered outside the arena during her class. She could hear her older sister speaking, and her father, but couldn't make out what they were saying. It was distracting. She still wasn't really talking to Aeri, but from what she had heard, these strangers really loved her. Which was hard to swallow. Alyka wanted to be angry at her sister, but Aeri had given her space, and had fixed her axe up better than it had ever been… _No._ Aeri had done so much for these other people, but what had she ever done for her own tribe? Alyka would stay angry, because it seemed to her that everyone else was willing to forgive her sister so easily for leaving.

She knew that Soturi was happy to have her brother back. Even Toothless wasn't mad anymore. Her parents had tried talking to her about it, but she would just shut them out. The night she had come home to see Aeri sitting at the table, she had taken her axe and run to her favorite spot in the forest. Erik had found her there, and sat with her while she ranted angrily. She looked up to her big brother. He was a fantastic dragon rider, and fearsome with his sword. And he was always there for her. Since that night, though, he had been spending a lot of time with Aeri, and less with Alyka. It was painful. It felt like a betrayal.

Class ended early, with Fishlegs informing them that they would practice trust falls tomorrow. Alyka realized she hadn't even been paying attention to anything her teacher had said, which was frustrating, because she prided herself on being an excellent student. Slowly the kids and their dragons filed out.

Soturi got up and stretched like a cat, nudging her with her nose. She sensed that something was wrong with her rider.

"I'm fine. Let's just go," she muttered to her dragon, who gave her a look that said, _You don't fool me. _

They turned and walked through the tunnel leading to the outside of the arena. There were still a lot of people up there, most of them listening to Fishlegs explaining the classes, but a few watched her and Soturi curiously. Alyka just ignored them, but then she saw her father talking to a tall, black-haired man. _Who was that? _Not that she cared. He was probably one of the refugees. Not wanting to interrupt their conversation, she slipped past them, Soturi on her heels.

She hadn't seen anyone in her family all day. She wondered for a moment if they had remembered what day it was, then shook her head. With all the excitement over the arrival of the refugees, her birthday was of little consequence. Soturi had remembered, of course, but she was a dragon. Alyka didn't want attention for no reason, and a birthday fell under that category. She'd rather be noticed for being good with her axe, or smart in class, or a good dragon rider. And oftentimes she was. She had to admit, though, that it would have been nice to hear a "happy birthday" from her mother or father.

Whatever. It wasn't important.

"Alyka!" For a moment, she wondered hopefully if her father was calling her name. But when Alyka turned around, she saw Rorik running up, holding something behind his back. His purple Monstrous Nightmare, Hrolfdir, was behind him. Immediately Soturi bounded over to the other young dragon. _Traitor, _Alyka thought.

"What do you want, Rorik?" she asked suspiciously. He was one of the boys in her class. For some reason he would always talk to her after lessons, just asking her questions, or worse, on practice days, complimenting her on whatever she had demonstrated. Most of the boys her age were obsessed with fighting, and getting girlfriends. But Rorik didn't seem interested in all that. He never flirted with her like she saw the other boys doing to girls. Which was good, because it would have earned him a swift punch to the face. Alyka wanted to disregard him, but something stopped her from flat out ignoring him whenever he approached her. He worked hard, she had to admit. He was probably the next best student in the class, after her. Her competitive nature told her that he was a threat, but the small rational voice in her head told her that he was too nice to be a problem.

Which was the most troublesome part of all. If he wasn't flirting with her, or competing with her, what was he doing? He was just being _nice. _Alyka knew she wasn't exactly a nice person, so why was this boy spending so much time being friendly?

Rorik looked slightly nervous, but he didn't back off at her grumpy tone. "I, uh, have something for you."

"What?" she blurted, completely surprised.

He brought his arms forward, and in his hand was something wrapped in cloth. "It's for you. I heard, well, I mean—-" he was stammering, so she took pity on him and took the thing from his hand. It wasn't really heavy, but it felt solid. Curious, she slowly unwrapped it, revealing a leather sheath with a handle sticking out of it. _A knife?_

"Happy birthday," Rorik said weakly. Taking hold of the handle, she removed it from its sheath, and stared in awe. The blade was about the length of her hand, and perfectly polished, with intricate designs etched into the metal. On the handle, an "A" was carved into the wood. It was almost too beautiful to be used.

"Did you make this?" she asked, still shocked.

"I mean, I had a lot of help, but…"

Alyka didn't know what to say. She just kept turning it over, until a thought struck her.

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

"I, uh, remembered from last year."

"Why would you give me this?" she pierced him with a look. He had bright hazel eyes, she noticed, and sandy brown hair like the rest of his family.

"Well, you use your axe all the time, but sometimes it comes in handy to have a smaller blade. Right?"

"Yes, but _why?_"

He wrinkled his nose slightly. It had light freckles on it, from spending time in the sun. "Well, I mean, that's what friends do, right?"

"Friends?" Alyka was stunned. No one had tried to be friends with her since she was little. Everyone had started keeping their distance when she started putting training first. That, and she was the Chief's daughter. So no one wanted to get on her bad side. And she supposed that to anyone trying to talk to her, she _only _had a bad side. Now people just liked to watch her practice. They competed amongst themselves, flirted amongst themselves, had friends amongst themselves, and left her alone. No one had ever called her their friend.

Rorik looked really embarrassed. "We don't have to be friends, if you don't want…"

"No! I mean, yes. I don't know." Alyka was starting to have a hard time breathing. "Um… it's really nice. Thank you." Carefully, she sheathed the dagger, and hooked the sheath to the belt of her skirt. When she looked up, he was smiling at her, and something funny twisted in her stomach. Immediately she felt a flash of terror. _What was that? Why is he smiling at me? _

So she quickly reached out and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he cried, rubbing the spot she had hit.

"Don't get too comfy, Mister. You can be my friend, but I'm not as nice as you are. So don't you forget it," she scowled, hoping he couldn't tell how confused she was and wishing he wasn't so much taller than her.

"Believe me, I won't," he rolled his eyes, and she raised her fist again threateningly. "I mean, don't worry, I won't get in the way."

"Good."

"I'm glad you like it," he added, smiling again.

Unwillingly, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards, and appalled, she quickly spun around, slapping her hand over her lips. "I'll see you later," she choked out, before taking off at a run.

Rorik watched her go, followed closely by her Night Fury. She was _incredible. _And she hadn't killed him! He grinned delightedly at Hrolfdir. "That went well, wouldn't you say?" The Monstrous Nightmare rolled his eyes with a growl that probably meant "Just don't try to hold her hand, or she'll take yours off at the elbow with the knife you gave her as a present."

Alyka ran all the way back to her house, sprinting past people who greeted her with cheerful waves. Once there, she slammed the door behind Soturi, then hurried up the stairs, breathing heavily. No one was home to witness her lack of composure, for which she was profoundly grateful. She went straight to her room and was about to sit on her bed when she noticed a plain brown bag next to her pillow. "What is that?" she asked her dragon, who was right behind her.

Her curiosity piqued, she lifted the bag, shaking it gently. She heard the sound of metal against metal, and yanked it open.

At first, she didn't understand. When it dawned on her what she was looking at, she carefully pulled them out of the bag one at a time. It was metal shoulder armor, spiked just like hers, but bigger. Then she noticed the piece of paper folded up on her pillow. Her heart pounding, she read the note_._

It read simply: _These should fit much more comfortably._

There was no signature, but Alyka knew who the gift was from. The one person she would never have expected to remember her birthday. Well, besides Rorik. Shakily, she undid the straps of her current, too-tight shoulder plates, and replaced them with the new ones. Aeri was right. They fit perfectly.

Sadly, she sunk onto her bed. Pulling out the knife, she turned it over and over, memorizing the details on the blade. These were the best presents she had ever gotten. So why did she feel so wretched?

* * *

Aeri was in the forge, working on a broken sword. It was late evening, and the square was mostly deserted. Today had been a long day, complete with an argument with Haku, and she was glad to have a moment to herself.

"Knock, knock."

Glancing up, she saw Erik poking his head through the window, and she smiled tiredly at him. "Hey, Erik."

"Hey yourself." He wandered in, leaning over to peer at various objects.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," he said, thinking for a moment of the girl he had met in the forest earlier. "Have you seen Alyka today?"

"No, why?"

"It's her birthday."

"I know."

"Oh. Well, I was thinking you might want to come up to the house for dinner with us. Mom and Dad are with the refugees, so it's just me, Wren, Alyka, Grandma, and Kai."

Aeri sighed. "I don't know if I should…"

"I think she'd like it if you came. Her shoulder armor is mysteriously larger than it was before, and I don't think it was spontaneous."

"Did she get anything else for her birthday?"

"She showed me this incredible knife, but I don't know who it's from."

"It's from a teenage boy by the name of Rorik, with a purple Monstrous Nightmare called Hrolfdir."

"Hmm. I've heard about this boy from Wren. How do you know it's from him?"

"Because I helped him make it."

"That explains a lot. It didn't look much like Gobber's creations."

"Nope."

"Do I need to talk to this kid?"

"Alyka is fourteen. I think she can speak for herself," Aeri said firmly.

"I know, I know, it's just…"

"She's your little sister and you want to protect her. Don't worry. You should probably be more concerned about Rorik. He's really fond of her, and if she finds out before she starts to feel the same, she might feed him piece by piece to the Terrors."

Erik laughed. "Fair enough. Look, are you going to come to dinner or not?"

Aeri set down the sword. "I guess I could."

"Perfect."

* * *

Alyka was sitting with her grandmother and Kai, holding her new knife again. It glinted in the firelight as she turned it over, and Valka smiled.

"That's a very fine piece of craftsmanship," the older woman said slyly, as she was almost certain the blade had been created by Aeri. Fortunately, Alyka didn't seem to have made the connection, and the young blonde simply nodded.

"Yeah. It was a present."

"Oh? From who?"

"Rorik. He's… a friend."

"A friend, hmm? Well, I hope you thanked him properly."

"Of course I said thank you!"

That wasn't what Valka was hinting at, but she didn't want to make her granddaughter angry at the poor boy. Wren glanced over at them from her seat at the table, where she was sketching in her secret notebook.

"So he finally got some guts, huh?"

"He has guts!" Alyka defended him a little too quickly, and immediately her face began to heat. "I mean, he's a Viking. We all have guts."

"Sure. Whatever you say," Wren said, and Valka resisted the urge to burst out laughing. Her grandchildren were a constant source of entertainment for her. Not just little Kai, who seemed to grow bigger every day. Little Kai, who had his grandfather's red hair and unique green-grey eyes. She had a feeling he was going to look an awful lot like Stoick as he got older, too, and knew Hiccup had the same suspicion.

There was a knock at the door, before it swung open to reveal Erik. "Don't worry, the party can start now!" he proclaimed grandly as he strode in. Behind him, looking a little less sure, Aeri stepped over the threshold.

Valka watched Alyka tense, but the blonde girl didn't say a word, to her surprise. The expression on her face betrayed her warring thoughts.

"Hi Grandma, hi Wren, hi Kai… Hi Alyka." Aeri finished her greetings, and everyone waited expectantly for Alyka's response.

After a moment she swallowed, then managed, "Hi, Aeri."

Her older sister looked taken aback, but then smiled. "Happy Fourteenth Birthday to you. I hope you've had a good day so far."

"It's been… good, I guess. I got some really good presents."

Aeri's smiled broadened. "Glad to hear it," she replied softly.

"Well, now that we know no one is going to die tonight, shall we eat?" Erik asked cheerfully, and they all laughed, dissolving the last of the awkwardness. They had a simple dinner of Alyka's favorite chicken soup, then Valka pulled out a box.

"Your father got these ingredients from the last trade ship that came through, dear. As you know, he's the real chef of the family, and while he couldn't be here tonight, he didn't want you to think he forgot your birthday." Without further ado she lifted the lid off the top, revealing what appeared to be a thick disc of bread.

"What is it?" Alyka asked curiously.

"Try it," Valka cut a piece off and handed it to her.

Hesitantly, she took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. Then she grinned, her cheeks full.

"It's sweet!" she exclaimed, her voice garbled. Together, they all demolished the cake with gusto, leaving only crumbs.

"What a good birthday," Alyka murmured contentedly, her stomach completely full. Kai was asleep in Valka's arms, and Erik yawned widely.

"I think I should probably go check on Shade. I'll see you all tomorrow, though, I'm sure," Aeri said, standing.

She made her way to the door, but before she could leave, her younger sister shouted, "Wait!" The now-fourteen-year-old got up and ran over, embracing her fiercely. Aeri was shocked, but her arms came up and wrapped around Alyka.

"Happy birthday," she said softly.

"Thank you." Alyka released her, looking mildly embarrassed, before stepping back. "See you tomorrow."

"Wouldn't miss it." With that, she left, leaving Erik and Valka gaping.

"What?" Alyka glared at them after the door had closed.

"Nothing. Just… glad you had a good birthday," Erik replied.

The blonde's scowl faded and she smiled, pleased. "Me too."

* * *

**So we have some tension between Aeri and Haku. (understatement) More on that later.**

**Don't forget about the clothes. It's not a big deal, but it will come up later.**

**I won't lie, I really enjoyed writing Alyka. I think she's a lot like Astrid, except even more intimidating (if that's even possible.) The combination of her Night Fury, axe skills, and intelligence are enough to frighten off the usual brand of teenage mischief, but the fact that she's the Dragon Chief's daughter? :D She's pretty much untouchable. Not that Rorik seems to mind. I'll tell you now that not much will come of their blossoming relationship in CCF, at least, I haven't planned on it. After all, they're only 14. That's not to say that I won't be returning to them eventually. Just maybe not in this story.**

**And Aeri and Alyka made up! One big happy family.**

**Stay tuned for next week. It's all about Shade. (I wonder who else would possibly be in that chapter?) ;) **

**Revieeeeeeeew**


	46. Chapter 46

**Happy Friday :) Hope everyone has had a good week. **

**Reviews!**

**Sousuke Tenki (Thank you.)**

**MoonbornWalker**

**Colinou**

**ShiNe**

**QuiteARandomFan (Clothes aren't _important _per say, it's just a detail that I don't want to be confusing later.)**

**canadasam101**

**Spartan10007**

**Thunderbird 22**

**Harkonnen28**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**Kelroe26**

**Sag1ttar1us**

**Ciara11 x2 (What about 'Winterrrrrrr', hm?)**

**and... Anonymous Guest! Thank you :) **

* * *

Shade was exhausted. The refugees had arrived yesterday, and he'd spent all day today with the dragons from Heimme, showing them around a bit. Not to mention Cloudjumper's big story. "How Toothless became Alpha." That had been dramatic, to say the least. Now every dragon from Heimme was enraptured with his father, just as most of Berk's dragons were. And Shade found that he didn't mind so much.

His wing was healing well, but it was definitely tired from all the flying he'd been doing. Hopefully he would be strong enough to fly with Aeri soon. All he wanted now, though, was a couple of fish and a good night's rest. So he left the dragons in the stable and began the trek back up through the village to Valka's house.

He was about halfway there when he heard the unmistakable sound of a dragon in flight approaching. Resisting the overwhelming urge to cringe, he turned to see exactly who he was hoping to avoid.

"Hey, Shade!"

"Hey… Kiva."

She came up next to him, sort of bumping shoulders with him, and he inwardly shuddered at the familiar contact. On the surface, though, he was his usual self. Completely unreadable. Which was fine with Kiva. She immediately started talking.

"So, I hear you played tour guide for the new arrivals today," she began, and he just nodded. "After you left with the two that look like Nadders and the young one that looks like a Monstrous Nightmare but can't fly, I spent some time with some of the others. They were really keen to talk about you," she said, obviously trying to catch his interest.

He wasn't interested. But he took the bait anyways. "I can't imagine why."

"Well, I can. I heard some pretty crazy things."

"Like what?" Shade did not want to be having this conversation. He had told Cinder, Cloudjumper, and his parents in the strictest of confidence the events that had taken place on Heimme, trusting they would not reveal to anyone the things he and Aeri had done. But now? Kiva probably knew he had defeated a Queen, and soon _every _dragon on Berk would know, and he would get no peace.

Sure enough, "Well, a number of things stood out, but I'm most interested in how you almost singlehandedly took down a Nest Queen."

Shade couldn't help the quiet sigh that escaped him. "It wasn't singlehandedly. There were hundreds of other dragons involved."

"But you dealt the killing blow, as it were. And received a number of dashing scars in the process," she almost purred at him, and he fought his rising annoyance.

"All these scars serve to do is remind me of just one of many times I almost lost my rider. Aeri and I had made a promise to the people of Heimme to end the dragon raids, and we had no choice but to face the Queen in order to do it. Believe me, it was terrifying and gritty and not nearly as heroic as you're trying to make it sound."

For once, she didn't say anything. She just looked at him, then with a surprising amount of tact, spoke softly. "I guess you don't want to talk about it."

"No, I really don't."

"I… I didn't know. I'm sorry." He didn't respond, and she seemed to get the message. "I'll, uh, see you tomorrow. Goodnight." With that, she spread her wings and took off, leaving him alone.

Shade took a deep breath. He was frustrated. But he couldn't stand out here all night. So, after another long exhalation, he started walking again. Silently he let himself into Cloudjumper's side of Valka's house, padding over to the pile of blankets he slept on and curling up. He was dreading the result of word of his exploits spreading. But he had no control over it, so miserably he closed his eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

For the next two days, Shade couldn't go anywhere without someone congratulating him or referencing the Queen in some way or another. It was terribly uncomfortable for him to receive their adoration and praise. He didn't want the attention. At all. He had done it because he had to, not for the glory attached to succeeding. What he really wanted was to talk to Aeri about it, because she was going through the same thing, but again, that wasn't really an option. So he avoided crowded places, disappearing into the forest for hours at a time in order to escape the other dragons.

It was destined to be a week of arrivals, because three days after the refugees landed on Berk, five more Night Furies from the colony arrived, including Holly's younger brother Svar, and his twin Palo. This was very interesting to the people of Heimme. Aeri explained to them that Night Furies weren't native to the region around Berk, and that they actually originated from an island near the mainland to the southwest. Due to a series of events brought on by the mysterious arrival of Toothless's mate-to-be, Night Furies now freely traveled between the two islands.

Shade sat next to her as she spoke, hoping that her presence would deter any unwanted attention. Unfortunately, it was less effective than he had hoped. Kiva hadn't spoken to him yet today, which was cause for profound relief, but she wasn't the only one interested in talking to him.

"Well, well, well; look what we have here."

The snide voice belonged to none other than Svar, a couple of the other Night Furies behind him. Shade gave them a once over, not saying anything.

"Looks like little Shade is back from the grave, and all grown up," Holly's younger brother continued, coming to stand directly in front of him. Realizing that he was significantly larger now than Svar and the others, Shade just got to his feet and looked down at the irritating male.

"A _lot _grown up," one of the females behind him said suggestively, and Shade fought a wave of nausea at her tone.

Svar frowned slightly. "Well, are you going to say anything?"

"I have nothing to say to you, Svar, so if you'll excuse me—"

"Oh, but wait just a minute. I've heard an interesting rumor. Some of these new dragons here were telling a couple of Monstrous Nightmares how you took on a Queen to "free them all from their slavery" as they put it."

"What about it?"

"I just have a hard time believing that Prince Shade would willingly do anything for anyone other than himself."

Shade wasn't surprised by Svar's hostility. He'd been dealing with it since he was younger. The dragons behind the smaller male looked acutely uncomfortable with the statement, though.

"Svar," the female said. "That wasn't very—"

"Oh, be quiet, Lila," Svar said derisively, before turning back to Shade. "Well? Do tell us, Shade, of your _heroic _actions."

"I have less than no interest in telling you anything that I've done. But I think there is something to be learned here."

"And what would that be?"

Shade took a step closer to him, pinning him with his most intense gaze. "That testing the patience of a dragon that _took down a Queen _is a bad idea. Because if I can kill something that large, you can bet I'd have no problem dealing with a cretin as _insignificant _as you, Svar. You would be wise to remember that next time you feel like taking out your pathetic aggression on me."

Svar's jaw dropped, and Shade resisted the urge to grin triumphantly. _Hopefully that'll shut the bugger up. _Before the smaller male could regain his composure, Shade simply spread his wings and took off, hearing the laughter of the other Night Furies as he flew away.

* * *

Shade went straight to the cove. Aeri had mentioned to him that she wanted to practice her sword fighting, so he knew he had time to kill. A nap sounded really nice. Wading into the lake, he took a long drink of the cool water, but when he glanced up, he realized he was not alone. On the opposite shore, fast asleep, Ash was curled up in a small ball. _How had he not noticed her there flying in? _He supposed he had been distracted by his small victory over Svar, and reminded himself that the older male probably wasn't going to be any easier to get along with now that he had stuck up for himself.

For a moment he debated leaving before she woke up, then decided she probably wouldn't mind if he stayed. So he quietly went back up to the beach, turned in a circle, then laid down on the sand, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep.

A little while later, Ash yawned, blinking sleepily. It was mid-afternoon, and sunlight streamed over the rim of the cove and glittered on the water. Birds and butterflies flitted through the air, casting small shadows as they flew. Then her gaze fixated on the opposite shore of the lake, and her heart skipped a beat.

Shade was curled up on the sand, sleeping. _How long had he been there? _He must have seen her, so why had he stayed? They weren't avoiding each other, but they weren't exactly friends, either. He'd been very busy with the new dragons over the past few days, and she hadn't really seen him at all. _Which was for the best, _she reasoned. After a few minutes, she decided to act like he wasn't there. After all, she had been here first.

Across the cove, Shade watched her notice him. He knew she was probably thinking like crazy, wondering as he had if she should leave. He was feigning sleep, his eye barely open enough to see what was going on. She slowly got to her feet, and he found himself hoping that she wouldn't leave. _It's not up to you. She can do what she wants. She's not important to you. _But when she began to stretch out, he was flooded with relief. Something else quickly replaced that relief, though. Her body was slim and lithe, and the way she was stretching had his heart beating fiercely in his chest. He knew he should look away, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. After a minute or so, she glanced up at him, seemingly satisfied that he was still asleep.

Ash was glad Shade was sleeping. It would be incredibly awkward if he was aware of her watching him, or if he had seen her stretching. It simply wasn't done for a female to move so _provocatively _in front of a male. She frowned, realizing that he might have seen Kiva stretch out like that, and Ash knew her friend was a lot more attractive than she was. _Who cares? None of your business, remember? Either way, he didn't see you, so he won't be comparing you, right? _

Shaking her head, she walked to the lake and waded out until her head was only just above the water, then ducked beneath the surface. She loved being underwater. Everything else seemed so far away, like she was unreachable there. For a few minutes she swam around, startling the fish, not going up for air until she absolutely had to.

She burst from the surface, taking a deep breath. When she glanced over, she saw Shade sitting up, watching her intently. "What?" she called out, and watched his ears flatten sheepishly.

"I was wondering if I was going to have to come in after you," he replied, not taking his eyes off her.

"Nope, not today. No need for rescuing here."

"Well, maybe I wanted to." Immediately his eyes widened, as if he couldn't believe what he had just said.

Ash reacted in quite the same way, her thoughts racing. _What? What?! Did he just say he wants to come in after me? What is THAT supposed to mean?!_

Frozen, she didn't move or say anything. Still looking embarrassed, Shade got to his feet, like he was going to take off.

"Wait, don't go!" she blurted, immediately regretting her words. But he just looked at her curiously.

"I wasn't planning on it." He took a step towards the water, then stopped. "I'd really rather _not _go back to the village."

"Can't walk anywhere without being swarmed by your new fans, huh?"

He tilted his head. "You know?"

Ash laughed softly. "_Everyone _knows, Shade."

"I really, _really _wish they didn't." He looked down.

"I know," she said gently, and he raised his head to look at her. Her heart began to beat faster as he came closer to the water.

"Can I?" he asked her, looking meaningfully at the lake, and she realized he was asking her permission to swim with her.

"Of course."

He didn't say anything else, just moved slowly, purposefully through the water in her direction. Part of her wanted to run, but a much, much larger part was intensely curious as to what he was going to do next. Her heart was hammering in her chest as he swam around her in a wide circle, and she turned, following his progress.

"So," he began conversationally. "How do you know?"

"How do I know… what?"

"You said you knew that I wish no one knew about anything I did on Heimme. How do you know?"

Shade could tell the question surprised her. "You hate attention," she replied, as though it were obvious.

"No one else seems to know that, though."

"That's because they don't know you," she said quietly, and it was his turn to be surprised.

"And you think you do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He could tell she didn't want to look at him as he slowly tightened his circle around her, but she held her ground, and he was secretly very glad.

She waited a moment, before answering slowly. "Not anymore." Her eyes were sad, and suddenly Shade felt sad, too.

"I guess that's on me," he said.

"It's on me, too," she responded.

He was very close now, and he could smell her. Just a hint of sweetness, and his heart began to pound. But this conversation was important. "Why?"

"I don't flatter myself that you left solely because of our conversation," she said bravely.

"Good."

"But I can't help but feel like I am to blame, anyways."

He was right in front of her, and she reached out a paw and rested it on his shoulder. Shade sucked in a breath at the contact, but he stopped, his hind legs long enough to reach the bottom of the lake. Standing completely upright, his chest was out of the water, and Ash looked sorrowfully at the scars marring his hide, the evidence of his heroism. She hesitated for just a moment, before trailing a claw from his shoulder to his chest, tracing the lines there.

Shade knew she could feel his heart pounding, but still she said nothing.

"They're not particularly pretty—" he started, but she cut him off.

"They're beautiful."

Shocked, he stared at her, and slowly she lifted her gaze to meet his. Her silvery green eyes were shining with something that almost scared him. So he reached down below the water, and gently rested his paw on the scar that spanned her entire left side. He felt her breath hitch, but she didn't move away.

"You can't tell me that one is anything other than marring," she said shakily.

"But it isn't marring," Shade replied, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "Nothing could make you less beautiful."

Ash swallowed, unable to believe that this was actually happening. Shade was telling her that she was beautiful. He didn't think her scar was ugly, even though she felt strongly that it was horrible. His paw was on her side, and hers was still on his chest. He was right in front of her, she could feel his steady heartbeat, and all of her resistance to him melted to nothing.

"I missed you," she whispered. "I missed you every day." His eyes seemed to fill with pain, and she worried that she had said something wrong. "I'm sorry—" she moved her paw off his chest, but he stopped her, pulling her back even closer than before.

"Don't be sorry." His gaze was so blue and intense that it took her breath away. "_I'm _the one who should be sorry. I changed things before I left, and when I got back I couldn't bear to be near you. It was just too hard. I…"

"And now?" she asked softly.

"And now I can't stay away," he smiled ruefully at her.

"Shade," she started. "If I could change it—"

"We can't change the past, Ash."

"I know… but I would do anything to go back and stop you from leaving Berk." _From leaving me. _

He seemed to understand her meaning, because he tilted his head, then slowly moved his face closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her scales, and she was enveloped in his scent. Like the forest, and the wind. His eyes were full of unspoken words. It was almost too much to bear.

Then he turned his head to the side, and she felt him ever so softly nuzzle her neck. A shiver ran down her entire body, and he pulled back, looking concerned and almost horrified. "Ash— I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't think—" She felt his paw leave her side, and he backed up quickly.

"Shade—" she tried to interrupt him, but he appeared to be on the verge of panic.

"I'm sorry," he said again, and before she knew it he was out of the water, spreading his wings, and blasting out of the cove.

Her jaw dropped. _What had just happened?_

* * *

**:O ****Progress? Maybe? **

**I hope you enjoyed Svar getting put in his place as much as I did XD**

**See you next week!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hi friends. Sorry I'm late, I was traveling all day yesterday.**

**Reviews!**

**Colinou**

**Sousuke Tenki**

**QuiteARandomFan**

**Vvarden**

**Harkonnen28**

**Ciara11 (Patience, my friend. 'Things' are coming, and I'm sure they will be worth the wait.)**

**MoonbornWalker (Sorry about the tension. But it's going to be a while longer...)**

**Thunderbird 22**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**Sag1ttar1us**

**Spartan10007 (Hope you crushed your test!)**

**ShiNe (Not like human eyebrows. But you can see in the movies that Toothless's facial expressions sometimes involve his brows.)**

**thesnakecharmer1**

**Kelroe26**

**Thank you all for taking the time to review! It really means so much to me, especially when I feel like garbage. Every notification I get from FF is like a little ray of sunshine in the darkness.**

**I'll just tell you now. No Shade/Ash in this chapter. Sorry. I know you think things are moving slowly, and they totally are, but this thing is going to be an age and a half in unfolding. Again, sorry. But I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways.**

* * *

Maara was excited for the sword-fighting demonstration. Aeri had told her that Hiccup was good, but he had a trick up his sleeve that shouldn't be missed by a newcomer. That, and she would finally get to meet Aeri's younger brother, who she would apparently get along with well.

There was a sizable crowd gathered outside the Academy to watch, but Aeri guided her past them and led her through the tunnel into the arena itself. It was packed with students of all ages, chatting with each other and showing off their swords. Maara had her own blade sheathed at her side, and rested a hand on it, ready to join in.

Then, across the space, she caught a glimpse of a familiar-looking young man. _Erik. _She hadn't seen him since their chance encounter in the forest two days before. _Of course he was here._ Maara refused to let his presence ruin her good mood, though. He seemed to sense her scrutiny, and quickly turned and met her gaze. His blue eyes twinkled as he smiled at her, and she resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at him.

"Alright, everyone, let's get started!" Hiccup's voice carried through the ring, and immediately everyone quieted. Erik caught her eye, winked at her, then disappeared into the throng of people. Maara's face heated, and she glanced at Aeri, but the taller woman was chatting with someone else, completely oblivious to what had just taken place. Somewhat shaken, she turned to watch the Chief. She and Aeri were at the front, with no one blocking their view, and Maara could barely contain her anticipation as they sat on the stone floor to watch.

Hiccup waited until everyone was either sitting or standing against the back wall, then raised his hands. "Welcome. It's been a while since we've done one of these, so I'll try to make it worth your while. Many of you have experience with swords, so after the demonstration is over, we'll all practice with a partner. Now, without further ado, if _my _partner would like to join me up here…" Maara, along with everyone else craned her neck to see, but was mildly confused when Erik stepped away from the wall and made his way through the crowded space. _Wasn't Aeri's brother supposed to be Hiccup's partner? _First, she took in his very familiar leather armor, which he hadn't been wearing the other day. Then, as Hiccup placed his hand on the taller young man's shoulder, it dawned on her. With no small amount of horror, Maara realized that the mysterious, oddly charming Erik was none other than Aeri's brother and the son of the Chief of Berk.

He was smiling easily, and he gave a small wave to everyone. Maara felt her shock begin to fade, and her heart rate began to speed up as incredulous anger began to take hold. Erik and Hiccup moved apart, each drawing their swords, then began to circle each other.

Erik dared sneak a glance in Maara's direction, and his heart sank when he saw her expression. It was rather foreboding, for lack of a better word, and he knew she had caught on. He was going to have to try to talk to her later, but for now, he had to focus. His father was an excellent swordsman, even with a traditional sword, which was what he was using now.

Maara sucked in a breath as in an instant Erik raised his sword and swung it at his father. But Hiccup was just as fast, parrying and striking back. Their blades flashed, and she could barely keep up with their effortless responses as they whirled and spun, attacking and retreating in a show of mastery. After a few minutes, she began to see a pattern, though. Their motions weren't rehearsed, but they were clearly very familiar with each other's styles. She fought the rising sense of admiration that built with every move, trying to keep a grip on her absolute fury at Erik. He was good, though. Probably better than Aeri.

A few more minutes passed, and people began to gasp appropriately. There were a few narrow misses, that was for sure. Then, Hiccup feinted and brought his sword down, and Erik barely managed to get his blade up in time. They stood, silently, as the younger man fought with all his strength to keep his father's sword from sinking into his neck. The seconds passed, and the crowd watched with bated breath, seeing the two swords gradually inch towards his exposed skin as Hiccup pressed down harder and harder. Maara watched with horror, wondering if she was about to watch someone get hurt.

Then, with a devilish grin, Erik quickly twisted his blade, and faster than anyone could see wrenched Hiccup's sword from his grasp. It flew through the air, but Aeri reached up and snatched it before it could hit anyone. Grinning just like her brother, she sank back into her seat, holding her father's sword across her lap. All eyes were on Erik as he held the tip of his blade at his father's armored chest, and Hiccup smiled in a resigned sort of way, bringing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

Immediately everyone burst into wild cheering, but it when Maara looked at Aeri, she saw that the auburn-haired woman was still waiting, grinning excitedly. Looking back to the combatants, Maara saw Hiccup's hand lower and slide down to his thigh, where a carved metal cylinder was clipped to his leg. _What in the world?_ Erik's triumphant grin faded slightly.

"Aw, Dad-"

In a flash a pillar of fire blazed to life in Hiccup's hand and he sliced it across Erik's blade, knocking it to the side. People shrieked with surprise and Maara reached out with a hand and grabbed Aeri's arm in fear. Aeri looked at her and immediately burst out laughing.

The fight was back on in full force, the Dragon Chief slashing at his son with his magical flaming sword. Erik, for his part, was exasperatedly dodging and parrying, yelling, "No fair!"

It only lasted a minute. Erik stood with his hands raised, his sword at his feet, and the flaming sword pointed at his chest. He grinned at his father, perspiration dripping down his face.

"I surrender."

The crowd erupted with applause and cheering. Hiccup pressed a button and the flaming blade retracted into the hilt. Maara watched, completely flabbergasted, as the Chief wrapped an arm around his taller son's shoulders, expressing without words how proud he was. Next to her, Aeri got to her feet and walked over to them, offering her father his sword and ruffling her brother's hair.

Maara was torn. On the one hand, _wow_. Erik was phenomenal. On the other hand, she desperately wanted to dislike him. As everyone split into partners, she witnessed no less than five attractive girls approach him to tell him how amazing he was. Memories of their conversation in the forest made her blood boil. He claimed to want to get to know her. He called her _beautiful_. Obviously those were just lines that he probably used on countless other girls. The worst part was, he was Aeri's beloved brother. And Maara had been beyond rude to him for practically no reason.

"Maara, you aren't paying attention," Aeri chided her as they sparred. "You're making sloppy mistakes. Try again." Determined to forget about Erik, Maara did her best to focus, but her heart wasn't in it.

Afterwards, they walked back to village together. "What's wrong?" Aeri asked as they crossed the bridge leading to the village.

"Nothing," Maara said, not looking at her.

"Come on. Normally you would have been cheering and going on louder than anyone else. I thought for sure you would love my dad's fire sword. But you're not acting like you had a very good time."

"I… I'm just tired. A lot has happened. I can't let go that easily yet."

Aeri frowned, but didn't press her, for which she was thankful. "Alright, I guess. Well I have to go take care of a few things, but don't forget, tonight is the big welcome feast. So take it easy for a while, and I'll see you later, okay?"

Maara just nodded, and Aeri jogged off. The village was bustling, and people stopped what they were doing to greet the Chief's oldest daughter as she passed. Maara was glad to see Aeri waving back cheerfully. She had mentioned that her return hadn't been the smoothest of transitions, but to Maara, it looked like everyone on Berk loved her as much as the people of Heimme.

Sighing, she gripped the hilt of her sword, debating going off into the forest for some alone time. But if she did, she might not make it back in time for the feast. Not that she really wanted to be there, but as Haku's sister, she felt she should put on a cheerful face and attend for at least part of the evening.

A few hours later, the sun was setting, and it was time for everyone to head to the Great Hall. Maara walked with her brother and sister up the steps, able to hear the din from the gathering all the way outside. Haku held open the door for them, and they stepped into the crowded room. Immediately they were greeted by those nearest to the entrance, both Vikings and refugees. The scent of delicious food pervaded the atmosphere, and as they made their way into the throng, it was apparent that a good time was being had by all. Every adult carried a mug brimming with mead, and children were roving in packs between the legs of the grown-ups towering above them. Maara spied the old smith, Gobber, chatting with Vahna, who despite her best efforts seemed to be enjoying herself. People were talking about the traders that would be arriving next week, the sword-fighting demonstration, the dragons, you name it.

And there was Aeri, regaling a mixed group with stories from her childhood. Glancing up at Haku's face, Maara saw the fleeting expression of longing cross his features, before he became impassive once more. Before they could go any further, they were intercepted by Hiccup, who handed them all mugs with a grin. "Haku! Maara, Vasara! I'm so glad you've arrived. Things are going smoothly, but I think a speech is in order, and then we can eat!"

Her brother followed the other Chief, and Maara watched with some amusement as Hiccup climbed onto a table, holding out a hand to pull Haku up after him. Astrid, standing nearby, put her fingers to her lips and let out a screaming whistle, and immediately everyone stopped talking and turned to face the Chiefs.

"Thank you, Astrid," Hiccup smiled fondly at his wife. "Hello, everyone! Are we all having a good evening?"

A resounding "Aye!" went up from the crowd.

"Good! I just wanted to say a few words before we eat," he looked around at all of the faces before him. "People of Heimme, I hope you have all rested sufficiently these past few days. Because tonight, as you know, we are officially welcoming you to Berk!" He raised his mug, and everyone cheered, grinning happily. "Haku, would you like to say anything?"

All eyes went to the serious-looking young man next to Hiccup. Haku saw the faces of the survivors, faces that had for so long been tense with weariness and grief. Tonight, though, his people were joyful, and relaxed, and he couldn't have asked for anything more. "My friends, tonight we are being officially welcomed by our new friends. Tonight, we are celebrating our futures. So drink and be merry! Autumn is fast approaching, and with it much work. But for tonight, our only concern is to bask in the hospitality of Berk, and enjoy ourselves as much as humanly possible!" He raised his mug. "To Heimme! To Berk! To all of us!"

Another cheer, this time almost deafening, as people bumped their mugs together. Maara smiled. The Vikings of Berk, for the most part, were a large, coarse, boisterous bunch, but they were very kind-hearted. They treated her people as if they had always been a part of their lives, complete with good-natured teasing and dramatic storytelling. It was their genuine appreciation for life that was drawing the refugees from their shrouds of misery, making them feel welcomed and wanted.

Time began to blur as everyone ate and drank in excess. The hall echoed with laughter and the chanting of those witnessing drinking competitions. It was all fun and loud and promising to last all night… and Maara just didn't want to be there. So she skirted around the crowd and slipped out the doors. The horizon was ablaze with orange light, casting a warm glow over the village. Walking down the streets, she watched the dragons settle onto rooftops and wander in groups to the feeding station, no humans in sight. She turned down a path that led away from the village, climbing a slope until it evened out to a spacious flat space at the top of a cliff with a perfect view of the sunset.

To her surprise, it was occupied. A number of heads swiveled towards her, and she immediately smiled with relief. "Hey, guys." Mika got up and approached her, nuzzling her, before going back to her spot and flopping to the ground. Maara followed her, stopping to rub behind Shade's ear. "And who are you?"

There was another Night Fury next to Shade, with the same green eyes as Toothless, watching her curiously. Maara guessed she was female, as she was smaller and slimmer than Shade and Toothless. She had a saddle on her back just like Shade's. "Are you two related?" The two dragons looked at each other, then back at her, nodding.

"Her name is Storm."

Maara whirled around at the sound of the voice behind her, reaching for her sword and only grasping air. When she saw who it was, though, her panic faded, and was quickly replaced with irritation.

"What are you doing up here? Did you follow me?" the words escaped her before she could swallow them.

Erik held up his hands. "I come in peace." She noticed he was no longer in his armor, but back in the blue tunic and fur vest he had worn when they first met. He took a step closer, so she scowled at him, which made him pause. "Okay, I saw you leave, and was curious. After all, the party isn't out here."

"I'm aware of that."

"So, what are _you _doing up here?"

Maara glared at him. "I wanted to be alone."

"I can't fault you for that. At least you aren't by yourself in the forest again." He gestured at the dragons.

"Believe me, I would be if not for the feast." Turning, she began to stroke Mika's neck, taking comfort in her dragon's presence. For a minute Erik didn't say anything, and she wondered if he had actually left her alone. A quick glance dispelled that notion, though.

He took another small step forward, reaching up with one hand to rub the back of his neck. "I, uh, felt I should apologize."

"Oh really? Why in the world would you feel the need to do that?"

"Well, you _are _mad at me, aren't you?"

She shot him a look that said, _You're treading on thin ice. _

"In my defense, you didn't tell me who _you _were, either!"

Maara hid her surprise with a derisive laugh. "I'm a refugee, if you couldn't tell by the rags I'm wearing."

"Not just a refugee. You're the Chief's sister."

"Well, you're the Chief's son!" her voice was raised, but she couldn't help it. "You could have at least _mentioned _that you were related to Aeri. Then I wouldn't have—" she stopped herself.

"Wouldn't have what?" he asked quietly. "Wouldn't have been yourself?"

"This isn't me! I'm not an angry person!" she shouted, moments away from exploding at him. Her fists were balled, ready to lash out. In front of her, Mika was watching her carefully, and made a cautious noise in her throat. _You're not being yourself. _Stricken by this realization, her fury evaporated, leaving her feeling empty and forlorn. She sank to her knees, fighting back tears.

"Just… I'm sorry," she whispered, not looking at him. She was so ashamed of the way she had been acting, ashamed that he was seeing her like this. Vulnerable and confused. She heard a soft rumbling behind her, then Shade settled next to her, nudging her with his nose. A moment later, a hand rested on her shoulder, but Maara was too broken to shrug it off. All of her remaining strength was going towards suppressing the tears that were threatening to pour out.

Then Erik was on his knees at her side, looking at her face. She couldn't help it. She met his gaze, not bothering to hide how she was feeling.

"Don't be kind to me. I don't deserve it. This is an embarrassing mess. You should be at the feast, not out here with some miserable wreck."

His blue eyes were filled with compassion, and it made her heart beat hard. "I'm not going anywhere."

And there they were. Tears. "I can't imagine what you must think of me," she said, angry at herself for her display of emotion.

One slid down her cheek, and he reached up with his thumb and softly wiped it away. "I think, Maara, that you have been very strong, for a very long time. I think you are past your breaking point. Most importantly, though," he said softly, "I think it is very okay for you to cry."

And that was it. With a sob, she leaned forward, and he caught her, holding her in his arms. Silently, her body shook, and she pressed her head against his chest, her brown hair spilling over her face. She felt him rest his chin on her crown, one hand on her back and the other stroking her hair.

The sun continued to set, the dark blue of night slowly overtaking the riot of color near the horizon. The three dragons stood vigil over the humans, perfectly aware of the seriousness of the moment. Maara cried, losing track of everything except for the comforting presence of Erik. Everything was so overwhelming. There was just too much going on. Everyone was celebrating, so why did she feel so much grief?

After a time, she was still, motionless except for her ragged breathing. She felt numb, devoid of emotion. Far too spent to even consider being embarrassed at the moment.

"Maara," Erik said in a low voice. "Maara."

"Y-yes?"

"Look." He tucked her hair behind her ear, allowing her to see that the sun had long since set. But above them, where before she had only ever seen stars, enormous ribbons of color were dancing through the cloudless night. She gasped quietly, mesmerized by the beauty of it.

"Come on," he said after a minute, and he got to his feet, taking her with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, confused, as he released her and walked over to his dragon. Suddenly she shivered, realizing how chilly it had gotten.

"Are you cold?" he turned back to her, pulling off his vest. "Put this on." Before she could say anything he was already draping it around her shoulders. It was very large, as Erik was about a foot taller than she was. "Don't argue," he ordered her with a half smile. She didn't want to argue, so she did as he said, sticking her arms through the holes. Immediately her torso was enveloped in warmth.

"Come on," he said again, reaching out and grasping her hand in order to tug her along. Storm was on her feet now, ears perked up. Erik led her to the dragon's side, not letting go of her hand as he leapt into the saddle, then effortlessly pulled her up behind him. "Hold on," he told her, and hesitantly she wrapped her arms around his waist. Without another word Storm spread her wings and leapt skyward. Maara clung tightly to Erik, watching Shade and Mika become specks as the island dropped away below them.

It had been a while since she'd gone flying on a Night Fury, but her nerves soon disappeared, replaced with awe. Looking up, she felt as if she could touch the stars, and the lights took her breath away. Her body was pressed against Erik's, her cheek just below his shoulder, and she enjoyed the warmth he radiated. She realized after a few minutes that she could feel his muscles contracting through his tunic, and her face heated as her stomach did a funny flip. She resisted the urge to move her hands off his abdomen, thanking the gods he wasn't able to see her blush.

Storm banked to the right and the village came into view, hundreds of tiny lights sparkling below them. It was truly a magical sight. They gradually descended until they could hear the crashing of the waves, then skirted around the massive torch-bearing monoliths jutting out of the sea. The Night Fury ascended once again, taking them up to the mountain, which she slowly flew around before setting down on a wide, grassy ledge.

Erik hopped to the ground, reaching up and effortlessly lifting Maara clear of the saddle by her waist. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she looked at him wryly. "I could have gotten down by myself."

"I know." His crooked smile had somehow gone from infuriating to endearing over the last few hours.

Storm moved past them and laid down, resting her head on her paws. Erik took her hand again and gently pulled her after him as he sat in the grass and leaned his back against his dragon. Dutifully Maara did the same, patting Storm's flank in gratitude with her free hand, since Erik had not yet let hers go. The Night Fury purred in response, bringing a smile to her lips.

For a few minutes they just sat there, holding hands and watching the lights paint the night. Then Maara turned to face him, able to see his face clearly in the glow cast from the sky. "Now what?" she asked.

"Now," he said, turning to look at her, "you can tell me about yourself."

Maara was hit with a wave of shyness. "I can't imagine that anything about me would be interesting to you."

He rolled his eyes. "Please. You're the most interesting person I've ever met. Come on, tell me something."

"Well…" she thought about it. "I'm seventeen years old. I picked up a sword for the first time less than a year ago. My dragon is Mika, she can't fly."

"What about your family?"

"My mother died giving birth to me. My father was the Chief, but he only really had time for our oldest sister, Lyse. He was… incapacitated in the same dragon raid that resulted in Lyse's death. That's when Haku had to step up and start running things, even though our father only ever told him how useless and worthless he was. He finally passed away a few months ago."

"What was your childhood like?"

"It wasn't so bad. I was sheltered by Haku and Vasara. I know they thought I was a bit ditzy, but that sort of changed after Aeri showed up. Before, I was only good for housekeeping. I knew the expectation of me was to someday get married to one of the farmers' sons or someone like that and produce a bunch of strapping sons for them. Now, I can fight just as well as a man, and ride dragons, and be on my own."

Erik looked thoughtful. "And this change happened after Aeri arrived?"

"I would never have found my courage if she hadn't come along."

"Then I'm glad she did." He smiled at her.

"She changed us all, Haku especially." When he looked at her expectantly, Maara continued. "He wouldn't have been prepared to become Chief if not for her support. I believe he is in love with her. But now that we're here, and we know who she is, really, well… I don't think they can be together."

"That's… tragic."

"Yeah. I don't want to say anything, but things are tense between them now, and I'm not sure how they're going to work it out."

"Hmm." Erik pondered this. His sister had never said anything hinting towards having feelings for the Chief of the refugees. But that didn't mean she didn't feel that way. Maybe he'd ask her about it sometime.

"What about you?" Maara asked him. Erik found himself slightly distracted by her eyes. He knew that they were grey, even though the color was difficult to distinguish at night. They were very expressive, and he was pleased that she wasn't expressing anything negative with them at the moment. She just looked curious.

Unsure of his feelings, he leaned his back against Storm, taking comfort in her regular breathing. "Well, I am eighteen years old. I enjoy reading and swordplay, and my best friend is Storm, here. Sometimes I teach the younger kids at the Academy. Recently I've gotten into smithing, thanks to my sister. I'm hopeless at it, but she and Gobber always manage to find something for me to do."

"Do you still take classes at the Academy?"

"Several times a week. My class ranges in age from sixteen to eighteen years of age. You know, you should join us. I think you'd enjoy learning about dragons and survival skills and all that stuff."

"Maybe… but Mika can't fly. Wouldn't that be a problem?"

"Not that I can think of. If there's any flying that has to be done, you could just take Storm for your turn. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Hmm. Maybe. I'll think about it."

"Classes are cancelled tomorrow, probably because all of the adults, and the teens, for that matter, will be too hungover to function. But the day after that, you really should come. We're planning our trip to Dragon Island, it's a month away. We leave our dragons on one side of the island, then cross to the other side on foot."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Well, the place is crawling with wild dragons. So it's a test of your skill as a dragon trainer. They used to have all the students go on their own, but it has since been decided that it's safer if everyone works with a partner."

"Dragon training, huh? I'm not sure I have all the knowledge required for that."

"You might be right, but I could teach you everything you need to know. That is, if you want me to," he added quickly.

She smiled slightly at him. "The offer is tempting."

"Please?" he gave her his best shot at an adorable, pleading expression, and she laughed at him.

"Fine, fine. I'll come to your class, then we'll see about private lessons."

"Excellent!" he squeezed her hand, grinning. She just laughed again, looking up to the sky. Together they sat in companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Erik was thrilled by how the evening had turned out. Maara was definitely a force to be reckoned with, but she had opened up to him. It would be a lot of hard work to teach her everything she'd need to know about dragons in less than a month, but she didn't strike him as the type to shy away from a challenge.

He could see them becoming close. Well, closer than they already were. He glanced down to where their hands were clasped together. He'd never actually held hands with a girl before. He generally avoided speaking to them at all costs, as they were mysterious and confusing. Maara was no exception to that, but she was the first girl he actually felt might be worth the effort it took to get to know her.

His gaze traveled to her face, and he realized that her eyes were closed. She must have fallen asleep._ Well, it is rather late._ They should probably be getting back to the village before they were missed. Although, with the way the feast had been going, he doubted anyone would have enough sense to have noticed them leaving.

"Maara," he said softly, trying to wake her, but she was completely unresponsive. With an exasperated smile, he got to his feet, then leaned down, reaching behind her back and under her legs to lift her into his arms. "Alright, Storm, it's time to head back."

His dragon looked at him, carrying the sleeping girl, and snorted, as if saying, _You're hopeless. _But she stood, stretching, then stood still as he placed Maara on the front of the saddle, holding her in place as he climbed up behind her. "Gently," he told her in a low voice. "Back to the village, please and thank you."

Storm made her way to the edge of the cliff, spread out her wings, and allowed the wind to catch her as she stepped off the ledge. Their descent was brief, and Erik was thankful for the invisibility granted to them in the darkness by his Night Fury as they landed near the longhouses. The occasional drunk Viking stumbled down the street, but no one noticed him carrying Maara inside. In a few moments he had her in bed with the blankets tucked under her chin, then he crept silently back out, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

**So, that was cute. At least, I think so. **

**See you next week.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Happy Friday!**

**Thanks to:**

**Colinou**

**Vvarden**

**Ciara11**

**canadasam101**

**QuiteARandomFan**

**MoonbornWalker**

**Spartan10007**

**ShiNe**

**Kelroe26**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**Thunderbird 22**

**Harkonnen28**

**So. Heads up, this chapter may contain some moments of frustration. Serious frustration. But let there be excitement as well!**

* * *

The next day, Toothless woke up bright and early, realizing that Hiccup was probably in no shape to join him for their morning flight. Last night's feast had incapacitated almost all of the humans. The Alpha hadn't gone to sleep until late, either, because he'd been waiting for Storm to return. She did, finally, creeping in silently and immediately falling asleep. He'd have to ask her later where she had been, though he was relatively certain she wasn't up to anything mischievous or dangerous.

Leaning forward, he softly nuzzled Lightning's neck, taking pleasure in the low purr that the sensation elicited in his mate. He quietly got to his feet and made his way out of the shelter, noting that the village was completely still. Peaceful, with no sound but the distant crashing of the waves reaching his sensitive ears. He supposed he would have to take his morning flight by himself today, so that's just what he did. For an hour he soared over the island, soaking up the morning sun and thinking of everything that needed to be taken care of. When he returned to the village, there was a chorus of Terrors singing their tiny hearts out, and a few very miserable-looking Vikings were stumbling from their homes to begin their days. The larger dragons were stirring from their shelters and from the stables, though, and he nodded greetings to those heading for breakfast at the feeding station.

A while later, the village appeared significantly more alive than it had that morning, though definitely more subdued than it usually was. Toothless was halfway up the mountain, waiting for Cinder to arrive so they could discuss the upcoming fall and winter, and how to get the dragons from Heimme involved in preparing for the cold. When he heard wingbeats, he waited patiently for his second-in-command to arrive, but a different voice greeted him, and he turned with some surprise.

"Hello, Alpha."

Toothless had to suppress the thread of irritation that rose in him at being addressed as Alpha. After all these years, he still preferred to be called by his name, something that escaped many of the other dragons on Berk.

"How can I help you, Svar?" he asked politely, ignoring the strange feeling of unease he got from being around the younger male.

"I wanted to ask you, well, I was wondering-"

"Wondering what?" Toothless wasn't feeling particularly patient at the moment, despite his politeness. He'd heard a rumor that this young male had been disrespectful to Shade, though his son hadn't mentioned it. He wondered for a moment about what Svar could possibly want, but nothing really could have prepared him.

"I would like to have Ash as my mate."

After the initial shock of the statement, Toothless decided he was unsure if he liked the way Svar had phrased that request. "Have you spoken to Ash about this?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then what do you want from me?"

"Talon gave his blessing under the condition that I also receive it from you."

"I don't think I'm the one you should be asking. I think you'd be better off asking her brother."

A strange look passed over Svar's face, but before Toothless could ask him anything the flapping of wings interrupted them.

"Hey Toothless," Cinder said breathlessly as he landed a few yards away. "Svar."

Toothless was even more confused by Cinder's short greeting. "I was just sending Svar in your direction, Cinder."

Cinder almost looked irritated. "Why?"

"Tell him, Svar."

The younger male from the colony looked even more uncomfortable than he had before, but he lifted his head high. "I want Ash as my mate."

"You want Ash as your mate," Cinder repeated the sentence. He'd been aware of Svar's interest in his sister but hadn't known it was reciprocated. "Why isn't she here asking with you?"

"He hasn't asked her yet," Toothless spoke up.

Cinder was definitely irritated now. "Then what are you doing asking me?"

"Talon gave me his blessing and told me I had to get it from the Alpha as well," Svar ground out, clearly not appreciating the direction the conversation was going in.

"And did he give it to you?"

"He said I should ask you."

"I'm not sure I want my sister leaving Berk," Cinder pointed out.

"Shouldn't it be up to her?"

"I should ask you the same question," Cinder replied.

"What do you-"

"If you properly court her and both convince me of your undying love for each other, you can have my blessing. Until then, I have no interest in discussing it further."

Svar looked like he wanted to argue, but saw Toothless's forbidding expression and nodded shortly. "Fine." With that he stepped back and took off, probably to find Ash.

Toothless didn't like the idea of Ash leaving Berk permanently, but he supposed it wasn't up to him. She was by far old enough to decide for herself what to do with her life. Turning to Cinder, he was somewhat surprised to see his second-in-command scowling. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Cinder shook his head and his expression cleared. "Let's talk about winter."

Neither of them discussed the matter of Svar further, but it weighed on their minds all week.

* * *

Maara stood nervously outside the Academy, one hand on Mika's neck. She had been completely torn up about coming all morning. On the one hand, why should she be there? She had never taken a class before about _anything, _let alone joined in with the most advanced students on an island of experienced dragon riders. She knew almost nothing about dragons. And while she loved Mika, her dragon could not fly.

But on the other hand, she didn't want to disappoint Erik. She hadn't seen him since their flight two nights ago, when she had fallen asleep and mysteriously awoken in her bed the next morning. Actually, she still had his vest, and though she was possessed by the strange urge to wear it, she had it draped over one arm so that she could give it back to him today.

"Are you going to go in, or just stand there all day?"

Maara whirled around, heart pounding. "Stop sneaking up on me!"

Erik grinned crookedly, leaning against Storm with his arms crossed. "It's just too easy."

She couldn't help it. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed, stepping closer to her. "What have you got there?" he asked, gesturing to the bundle of fur on her arm.

"This? It's yours," she said, holding it out for him.

"Ah yes, my vest. I've felt practically naked without it," he joked, pulling it on over his tunic. "Alright. Are you ready?"

Maara looked down. "Not really."

"Don't worry," he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she lifted her gaze to see him smiling kindly at her. "I told Fishlegs you were coming, and he's very excited to meet you. He might ask you a few questions, but I let him know that you're still pretty new to the whole "dragon" thing, so don't feel bad if you don't have an answer for him. Just ignore everyone else, they're not important."

"If you say so."

"I do! Let's go." Maara followed Erik through the tunnel, their dragons behind them. The arena was occupied by about a dozen students and their dragons, all chatting noisily.

"Hey, Erik!" a couple of girls called out, but he just waved.

"Come on," he turned and gestured to Maara.

Slowly, she stepped out from behind him, and immediately all conversation stopped. Maara swallowed nervously as all eyes traveled to her. For a moment, no one said a word.

"Who are you?" one boy finally asked.

"This is Maara," Erik spoke for her. "I invited her to come to class with me."

The boy gave her a curious look, but a girl smiled and said, "Cool. Nice to meet you, Maara."

And just like that, the tension evaporated, and everyone went back to their conversations. Erik looked at her and smiled, as if to say, _See? _

"Alright, everyone, quiet down." A large man emerged from the tunnel, caught sight of Maara, and grinned excitedly.

"Ooh, you must be Maara! Erik told me you'd be joining us! I'm so excited to have you here. And is this your dragon? Wonderful! I've been itching to get up close to one of the new types. You see, your Grimlers are actually very closely related to—"

"Oookay, Fishlegs," Erik interrupted him. "Let's just get started with the lesson, shall we?"

"Right, right. Okay, let's do some review!" he called out, to a chorus of groans.

"Aw, come on, Fishlegs, can't we go flying today?" the boy who had first spoken to Maara now asked. "Or _anything _other than review? A race, perhaps? Or a good old-fashioned knife fight?"

"Now, now. You all are probably just trying to get out of today's class because you haven't studied."

"So?"

Fishlegs sputtered. "Fine. If you can answer the questions, I'll let you out early to go race."

The class cheered.

"Alright. Let's get started then. So, who can tell me what the Book of Dragons says about Thunderdrums?"

"Umm…" the students looked at each other.

"Anybody?"

"'This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools—'"

"Erik, we _know _you have the Book memorized," one boy rolled his eyes. "You don't have to lord it over us."

"I'm just answering the question," he defended himself.

"Torkild has a point, Erik," Fishlegs said. "They're never going to learn anything if you keep telling them the answers."

"They're never going to learn anything, period," he grumbled, and Maara resisted the urge to giggle.

"What about Timberjacks? Come on, you've all read about Timberjacks," Fishlegs tried to coax them to talk, but they all just looked at him blankly, until the girl who had greeted Maara raised her hand slowly.

"Kyla! Yes! What can you tell us about Timberjacks?"

"Um… they're pretty big dragons, with really sharp wings, right? So they can slice through trees or something?"

"Close enough!" Maara was soon completely lost as Fishlegs asked the class more questions about dragons she had never heard of. She could tell Erik was bursting to answer, but he kept his mouth shut even as his classmates struggled to come up with correct responses.

"Maara!" She snapped back to attention to see Fishlegs looking expectantly at her. "What can you tell us about your Grimler?"

"Um… well…" she stammered, suddenly anxious. Erik gave her an encouraging smile, and she realized she didn't want to let him down. "They are particularly ferocious when untrained. I know that they can set themselves on fire…" She didn't know what else to say, and her heart pounded in her chest.

Fortunately, Fishlegs immediately began talking. "Ah, yes! Just like a Monstrous Nightmare, right, class? Now, who can tell me _why _Monstrous Nightmares- and Grimlers- have this ability?"

Someone raised their hand. "Don't they excrete a flammable gel from their hides?"

"More or less, though it's not to be mistaken with their highly flammable saliva. Now, what happens when a Monstrous Nightmare is extremely overexerted?"

"Umm…"

Maara glanced at Erik, who was still looking at her with the same encouraging smile. For some reason, her face heated, and she quickly shifted her gaze back to Fishlegs, who appeared exasperated.

"All right, you all need to study up some more. Remember, your big trip is coming up in a few weeks, you wouldn't want to be caught in a corner by a wild dragon without any idea of how to save yourselves."

Torkild raised his hand. "Uh, yeah. Does this mean we can race now?"

Fishlegs sighed, massaging his temple with his fingers. "Fine. Go. Class dismissed."

"Yeah!" the students cheered, jumping to their feet. Erik got up, too, but he made his way toward his teacher, telling Maara he would be right back. She went to stand next to Mika, watching the other students and their dragons leave. The girl that had greeted her, though, came towards her, followed by a purple Nadder.

"Hey, Maara. I'm Kyla. It's nice to meet you," she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Kyla. Nice to meet you, too," Maara replied cautiously.

"So this is basically class. Today was pretty boring, but we do fun stuff, too. For example, we're going to race around the island now. Want to join us?"

"Uh, actually, I can't…"

"Aw, why not? It's not scary!"

"I know, it's just that, well, my dragon can't fly."

Kyla looked immensely confused. "What do you mean?"

"Before I met her, her wing was damaged," Maara pointed at Mika's shredded wing. "So she can't fly."

The other girl's eyes were wide. "Oh, that's terrible! I'm so sorry to hear that. Does that mean you've never flown on a dragon before?"

"No, I've been on Shade with Aeri, and Storm, with Erik…" Maara trailed off at the look of disbelief on Kyla's face. "What?"

"You've ridden with Erik before?"

"Um…" Maara's face heated again, and she didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to explain that flight? _Oh, well, he held me as I cried for everything I've lost, then took me on a magical flight beneath the stars. Then, after I fell asleep, he somehow carried me back to my bed and tucked me in. _"Yes?"

Kyla looked impressed. "You haven't been here very long, have you?"

"Not even a week."

"Well, you should know that Erik _never _flies with anyone besides his younger sisters. Believe me, we've asked him. He must like you a lot."

"What? No, I um… I think it was just a one-time thing. We're just friends." Maara hoped desperately that the other girl would believe her. She didn't want to even consider the complications involved with _liking _someone like Erik. She didn't even know him that well! He just felt bad for her. The thought was depressing, but much easier to swallow than _Oh, he must like you a lot. _

Kyla raised an eyebrow. "If you insist…"

"I do," Maara said quickly. "Anyways, aren't you going to miss your race?"

"Don't go without me!" Both girls turned to see Erik jogging over. "Around the island, was it?"

Kyla frowned at him. "Aw, Erik, you always win, though."

He smiled back, "I'll tell Storm to fly extra slow for you."

"Well, I can't stop you, but I was just talking to Maara. You know she can't race with us, because her dragon can't fly."

"Well, yeah." He looked at them like they were clueless. "She's going to fly with me. Come on, let's go!" Striding past them, he called Storm over, and Maara felt Kyla's eyes drilling into her skull.

"Um…"

"A 'one-time' thing, huh? Right…" The other girl rolled her eyes, before leaning in close. "I won't bother telling you how jealous you're going to make everyone, but I should warn you. Watch out for Helga."

"Who's Helga?"

"She considers Erik to be hers."

"Is he?"

"Psh. No. But she's very territorial, and she might not like you being so close to him."

Maara considered this. On the one hand, she didn't want to bother anyone. But on the other, Erik could do what he wanted, and if he chose to spend time with her, who was Helga to say anything about it?

"I'll keep my eyes open. Thanks."

"No problem. Now, maybe having to carry two people will slow down Storm enough to let someone else win this time. Namely, me." Kyla grinned and ran to her dragon, hauling herself into the saddle.

"Mika, will you make it back alright if I go with Erik?"

The Grimler gave her a look that said, _Duh. _Maara smiled fondly at her, rubbing the dragon's neck.

"Come on, Maara, let's go!" Erik was on Storm, holding out an arm to her.

"I'll see you later, girl," Maara called to Mika as she went over to Storm, allowing Erik to pull her up behind him.

"Hang on," he said over his shoulder, and Storm took off through the tunnel to where the other students waited outside. Everyone stared at her incredulously, and Maara resisted the urge to bury her face between Erik's shoulders from embarrassment. He didn't seem to notice their scrutiny, shouting, "Last one back here gets to clean the stables!"

Erik smirked as his taunt provoked the desired response. The other riders whooped and hollered, encouraging their dragons on. Even with the extra weight, though, Storm was more than a match for the other racers. She wasn't even exerting herself as she led the pack. So, Erik simply allowed himself to appreciate the scenery of the island and ocean. Below, the evergreen forest was a blanket over the hills, interspersed with the occasional deciduous tree, as bright and colorful as a flame. The wind was far from warm, as autumn was basically upon them, but the sun provided just enough heat to combat the chill.

His mind soon wandered. He was very conscious of how Maara's arms were wrapped around him, and vaguely wondered if she was experiencing the same awareness. His thoughts drifted to his conversation with Fishlegs. Basically, he had asked his teacher if Maara might be allowed to join them on their trip to Dragon Island.

"I don't think she has the knowledge and skills necessary," Fishlegs replied gently.

"Well, I'll teach her everything she needs to know. She'll be able to hold her own," Erik had said firmly.

His teacher just looked at him curiously. "Not to pry, Erik, but why do you care so much?"

Erik didn't know how to respond. His jaw dropped slightly, but then he shut it. "I don't know. Please, Fishlegs?"

Fortunately, the older man didn't push the topic. "If you're determined… I'm not the one you should be asking, and I know you know that."

He could barely contain his frustrated sigh. This was what he had been hoping to avoid. Fishlegs noticed this, and tried to encourage him. "Hey, I have no doubt that you could teach her everything she needs to know and more by the time you leave for Dragon Island. But I'm not the one you have to convince."

"I was really hoping to kind of slide this through without being noticed."

Fishlegs laughed. "You do realize who you're talking about, right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Your father notices _everything. _It's one of the reasons he's such a great Chief. He'll definitely notice you trying to smuggle a refugee along on the trip you've been preparing for since, well, since you were born."

"That's an exaggeration, don't you think?"

"I don't, actually. You're a _Haddock. _With a strong dose of Hofferson in you. Do you know who your parents are? Of course you've been preparing for this since birth. Your dad took you to Dragon Island before you could walk, which you wouldn't remember, but he did it more than once. You've been training dragons since you spoke your first word, which happened to be your dragon's name. Maara seems to be bright, I know you wouldn't take an interest in her if she wasn't. But I don't want her to be put in a potentially dangerous situation before she's ready. And your father will feel the same way."

Erik couldn't hide his disappointment. He'd been really excited about the whole thing, but Fishlegs was probably right.

His teacher wasn't finished, though. "Erik, listen. The fact is, wild dragons are unpredictable. Fatally so, if one isn't prepared. We don't teach students the way we first learned. We were lucky to have survived all of the messes we found ourselves in. We aren't willing to put any of you in the same life-or-death situations. That being said, there are other reasons why your father is such a great Chief. He's fair, he's thoughtful, and he _listens. _He also loves dragons like nobody's business. So if you can prove to him that Maara is ready to be a dragon trainer, well, I think you'll find him very receptive to the notion."

A grin was spreading across Erik's face. "That's good enough for me. Thanks, Fishlegs!"

A warble pulled him from his reverie. Storm was peering back at him with one green eye, and he smiled at her, patting her shoulder. They were almost to the finish line. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the other riders right on his tail, shouting at each other. Kyla was shaking her fist at him, though.

"This time I've got you, Erik!" she yelled as her purple Nadder, Kaunis, pulled up alongside Storm.

"It would appear so," he said, smiling sheepishly. Just loudly enough for Maara to hear, he murmured, "Hold on." She obliged, tightening her grip around his torso. Raising his voice again, he grinned triumphantly at Kyla, who looked suspicious. "But appearances can be deceiving."

With that, Storm raised her wings and brought them down hard, blasting forward. As they hurtled away, Erik could make out Kyla screeching profanities at him, and he laughed heartily. They passed the finish line in a blur, then continued over to the village.

"Where are we going?" he heard Maara ask.

"We have work to do!" he declared.

* * *

Ash was back in the cove, wading in the shallow water. She had been hanging around here a lot lately, as her strange encounter with Shade the other day had left her extremely confused. She was avoiding Kiva, feeling as though she had betrayed her friend in some way. There was enough going on in the village that no one commented on her absence, for which she was profoundly thankful.

She was perfectly aware that she wasn't going to solve anything by hiding out here in the forest, but she just wasn't brave enough to risk meeting Shade in public. It was very clear that there were feelings between them that were not being discussed, and she didn't know how she would act around him, or worse, him _and _Kiva together.

"Hello?" a voice called, and immediately her senses went on high alert. She picked up the sound of a dragon in flight approaching, and looked skyward in time to see a Night Fury clear the trees around the rim of the cove. The other dragon spotted her, and immediately spiraled down, landing on the beach. Ash did her best to hide her disappointment.

"Hey, Ash."

"Hey… Svar." She knew he would seek her out eventually, he always did. It was just a bummer that he had found her here, where no one could do her the favor of interrupting them.

"I've been thinking," he said, and she resisted the urge to reply, _Really? _

Instead, she dutifully played along. "About what?"

He met her gaze as she made her way out of the water. "About us."

_What? _Immediately she was hit with alternating waves of disbelief, distaste, and panic. But she did her best to hide these responses, feigning boredom. "What are you talking about, Svar?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Ash. Our chemistry. You can't deny that you find me attractive."

Disbelief won. She peered at him, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Um…"

"And I still find you attractive enough, even with that awful scar," he gestured at her side with his wing, and outrage blossomed. _I'll have you know that Shade thinks I'm beautiful regardless of the scar, _she wanted to hiss. _And he's INFINITELY more attractive than you, too, you worm! _But on the surface she remained calm.

"How kind of you," she kept her tone level to disguise her sarcasm.

"I know," he replied airily. "Anyways, I took the liberty of notifying your Alpha of our relationship."

Her eye twitched. "You… what?"

"Well, think about it, Ash. Talon approves, but he said I had to get _Toothless _to approve it as well," Svar said disdainfully.

"Approve what?!"

"Um, us becoming mates?" He looked at her like she was an idiot.

Ash was about ready to scream. Her breaths were coming in short huffs as she struggled to comprehend what was happening to her. _What is going on here?! I don't want to be mates with SVAR! Since when is it acceptable for a male to just stake his claim with no regard for the female's feelings? Toothless better not approve this! _

"Uh, Ash? Is something wrong?"

"Svar," she ground out, quivering with rage. "I don't think you understand the situation."

"What don't I understand? I mean, I have my pick of the females back home, but I felt that after all we've been through together, it would be unfair of me to just toss you aside. I'm doing the _noble _thing, you see. Especially now that you have that hideous scar, who else would consider being your mate? I mean, be realistic here."

She was about to attack him. To slice him to pieces. _I don't even like you! Why would I be your mate, you pathetic excuse for a Night Fury! _But common sense prevailed, and she forced herself to think. When she was younger, she _had _considered him as a potential mate for a time. But that was mostly out of convenience, before she realized how distasteful he was. Though, she never would have thought that he would be behaving so ridiculously now. _He can't be serious. He just can't. _

Images of Shade kept interrupting her thought process. His blue eyes, gazing so intensely into hers. Shade, saving her life. Shade, telling her that she was beautiful. His kindness, his humor, his seriousness, his strength. Her heart beat hard as she remembered him nuzzling her neck, and she realized that she would be violently opposed to Svar touching her in any way, let alone _mating _with her. But Shade…

_Oh, no. Oh, no, no no. Please, this can't be happening. _But even as she vehemently denied it to herself, Ash realized that she could never be mates with Svar or anyone else, because… _Say it. Admit it. Be honest. _Because… she wanted Shade as her mate. Because she loved him.

_That can't be true. I can't love him. No. No! _Her mind was immediately filled with a voice screaming in absolute denial. _You can't love him, because you can't have him!_ _Have you forgotten all about KIVA?!_

A much quieter voice simply responded, _I don't care. _

_What? _

_I. Don't. Care._

_HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE? THIS IS SERIOUS!_

_I don't care… because I love him anyways. I can't stop myself. So I won't try._

_YOU HAD BETTER START TRYING RIGHT NOW!_

_No. _A strange confidence was beginning to take hold, a confidence in her feelings. Her heart was racing, and excitement was building in spite of her distress. _I love Shade. _

"Um, Ash?"

Startled, she realized she was staring right at Svar, who was looking at her warily, and for a moment she couldn't remember what they had been talking about.

"So, we're good, right? I mean, I'll give you some time to think it over, even though I know what your answer is going to be," he smirked.

A wave of profound irritation coursed through her, but she was too distracted to really consider what he was saying. "Whatever you say, Svar."

"O-kay… I'm going to go back to the village now. You just… keep doing what you're doing. Later, babe." Without waiting for her response, he turned and took off, flying back in the direction he had come from. But Ash wasn't even watching him. She was lost in her thoughts, unaware of just how complicated her life had just become.

* * *

**O.O**

**I don't know whether to cheer or cry at that ending ;) Anyone want to take a stab at what's going to happen with that?**

**BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE! I'm still writing the next chapter, but it should be done by next Friday. "Fate" (i.e. me) has many things in the works for our characters, and let me tell you, I am delighted by what is to come. As for a teaser, well... Many of you have been asking for quite some time about a particular friend of ours. So many questions! I hope to answer them soon. Very soon.**

**Any other questions? Comments? Want to tell me I'm the worst? Want to predict the rest of the story? There's a box for all that ;)**

**I love you all, take care until next time.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey there! So this chapter is finally here. Hooray. Feel special, because it took me a great deal of effort to finish it. **

**My lovely reviewers!**

**QuiteARandomFan (x2)**

**MoonbornWalker**

**thesnakecharmer18**

**Vvarden**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**Ciara11**

**ShiNe**

**Colinou**

**NightsAnger (Check my profile for a character list)**

**Spartan10007**

**Sag1ttar1us**

**Kelroe26**

**Gunkey (Welcome, and thank you :) )**

**Sousuke Tenki**

**Harkonnen 28**

**You are all magical and delightful and it brings me so much joy to read your reviews. Now, without further ado...**

* * *

Aeri was in the forge with Vasara and Gobber, who seemed pleased to have what he deemed "useful company". They were working in companionable silence, though Gobber was humming under his breath.

"I'll be right back, need to take a breather," Aeri said, rolling her stiff shoulder. It still ached occasionally from her experience aboard the pirate ship, seemingly a lifetime ago, and she wasn't sure how to get it to stop. The sun was high in the sky, and a cool breeze swept through the open windows of the blacksmith's stall, providing welcome relief from the stifling heat of the forge and hinting at the nearness of autumn. Stepping outside, she slid to the ground in the shade of the building, where Shade was dozing off. His wing had healed nicely; they could probably fly together now, but they were in no rush to put any strain on it.

He opened one eye halfway as she leaned against his side, before closing it and shifting his body so that he was curled protectively around her. His motherly side always made Aeri smile, and so she rested one arm along his shoulder, gently stroking his scales. A deep purr emanated from his chest, but that was the only sign he gave of being awake.

They stayed like that for a while, listening to the sounds of smithing and watching the people and dragons of Berk go about their business. The refugees from Heimme were around, too, but they were still becoming accustomed to the Viking way of life, and so they laid low. Everyone on Berk, for their part, had opened up their hearts and homes in an extraordinary display of hospitality and welcome. The normally brutish and coarse Vikings had shown remarkable tact when dealing with the grieving and lost people of Heimme.

"Aeri." She turned her head to see Haku striding towards her. Suppressing a nervous shiver, she forced herself to maintain her composure and meet his eyes. Ever since they had argued, things seemed... different. She felt a strange sort of detachment from him, as though part of their connection had been lost with life on Heimme. Maybe it was being home for her, that changed her perspective. He was also acting differently, though. Their interactions weren't so casual anymore. After their argument, he became very polite, very respectful. Very _distant. _And sometimes it made her want to scream.

"Hey, Haku."

"Have you seen Maara? She left this morning with Mika and her sword and I haven't seen her since."

Aeri frowned. "No, I haven't. I've been here all morning, and she hasn't come by to get her sword sharpened, so..."

"Huh. Okay, I just thought I'd check."

"Mhmm."

He started to walk away, then turned back. "Is everything... okay?"

"With me?"

"Yes?"

"With me... Yeah, completely. Everything is one hundred percent perfect in my world."

"Well, okay..." His tone was guarded, calm, and it made her want to throw her boot at him. Why was he asking?

Just then, Shade raised his head, ears straight up as he looked around.

"What is it, bud?"

Overhead, three patrols appeared, flying out towards the ocean.

"Where are they going?" Aeri asked aloud, getting to her feet along with her dragon.

"Ah, there's probably an approachin' ship or somethin'," Gobber called from within the structure behind her. _That wouldn't be surprising_, she mused, and she prepared to get back to work, nodding at Haku, when a familiar roar sounded above. Looking up, she saw her armored grandmother standing atop of Cloudjumper with her staff in hand, following the path of the patrols.

_What was going on?_ People had stopped in the square and were gathering there. Aeri jogged around the building to the cliffside, Shade on her heels. Squinting, she could make out the three patrols in the distance, along with the X-winged Stormcutter, but there was no ship in sight. So where were they going?

Then she saw it. A smaller shape, out even farther than the patrols. But it was very clearly airborne, which meant... "A dragon."

But what kind of dragon warranted three patrols and her grandmother in full gear? The dragons and riders of Berk were now circling the incoming dragon, and Aeri desperately wished she had a spyglass on her. But after almost a minute, all five dragons turned in the direction of the village.

"I wonder what kind of dragon it is," a dreamy voice said at her shoulder, and she jumped in alarm.

"Oh. Hey, Fishlegs."

"There's been so much excitement lately," the large Viking said, eyes focused on the approaching dragons. "I wonder if it could get even better..."

A few moments passed, then he gasped, suddenly and loudly, startling her again.

"What?" she asked, her curiosity mingling with her slight irritation.

"Look!" he pointed at the dragons, as if that explained everything. Aeri glanced over at Shade, who was watching the scene intently.

"What am I looking at?" she asked.

"Aeri," he asked patiently. "What kind of dragon is that?"

"I don't know!" she said irritably. "I can't see it..." Then she did. "Oh. _Oh_."

"And it's not alone..."

About a minute later, at the indication of Valka's staff, the Skrill landed in the town square, its masked rider surveying the gathering crowd of suspicious Vikings. Following Fishlegs, Aeri fell in next to Haku, Vasara, and Gobber in the back of the throng. Something nagged at the back of her mind, but she couldn't figure it out. Pushing the thought aside, she noticed that Shade had tensed up, and was staring hard at the dragon and rider in the center of the crowd.

"What is it?" she asked him in a low voice, but he didn't respond. Then she saw her father, flanked by her mother and Toothless, striding down the hill from the direction of the Great Hall. A path opened up for the Chief, and Aeri watched her father smile at her mother, before stepping into the wide open space that the villagers had given the Skrill.

Aeri had to swallow a sudden thread of nervousness at the proximity of her father to these strangers. He was armed with his fire sword, but that was no match for a dragon as ill-tempered as a Skrill. Memories of her last encounter with one of the purple and black dragons left a familiar ache in her chest. Then Toothless stepped forward, right behind him, and she was able to relax slightly.

"Hello, stranger," her father's words carried easily throughout the square. "To what do we owe the pleasure of an unknown dragon rider and his partner?"

The man's voice was only slightly muffled by his mask. "Greetings. I assure you, I mean you no harm. On the contrary. I'm actually looking for someone."

"Oh?" was Hiccup's reply.

"Yes. A girl, who rides a dragon very much like the one standing beside you."

A murmur passed through the crowd, and Haku and Vasara stepped closer to her protectively. A chill ran down Aeri's spine. Who was this man? Was he working for the pirates? Had she unwittingly brought destruction upon her own people?

"You'll have to be more specific," her father was saying. "There are a number of Night Furies roaming these parts, and more than a few women."

"Well," the man said, sliding off his dragon. Toothless immediately stepped forward, preparing to protect his best friend, but the stranger held up his hands. "Don't worry, dragon... I mean no one here any harm." Toothless simply snorted, not moving. "Anyways, I don't know her name, but she would be maybe two inches shorter than me, slim, long auburn hair... Was kidnapped and tortured by pirates not long ago, but she escaped."

A gasp rippled through the crowd, and Haku looked down at her, as if he could gauge the truth from her expression. Everyone knew he was looking for Aeri, but she had been very selective about what she revealed to them thus far. The whole "torture" thing tended not to come up in polite conversation. But she wasn't worried about having to explain that. No, her heart was beating hard at the mention of the pirates for an entirely different reason. Only one person, besides a pirate, would know of what had happened aboard that ship.

Even as her father maintained his composure, and began to suggest that the man remove his mask in order to make everyone more comfortable, Aeri was pushing through the crowd, pulling her arm free of Haku's protective grip.

"What're ye doin'?" someone hissed. "Get back here!"

More hands lifted to hold her in place, but she just slipped through their grasps, intent on one thing.

James, for his part, was more than a little nervous, though he had learned long ago that it was always best to disguise his emotions. So he played the confident, _innocent_ dragon rider, part of him knowing that the entire charade could blow up in his face at any time.

He was half listening to the slim man he assumed was the Chief, and half watching the black dragon between them. It did not look happy, and James was perfectly aware that he had never been this close to another one of the creatures. Sahko stood at his side, probably bored with the whole affair, but James hoped that if push came to shove, his dragon would come to his aid. Not that it would matter. The they were surrounded by potentially hostile people and dragons, and he was beginning to suspect he might have made a mistake in asking directly for the girl.

"...if you removed your mask," the Chief was saying, and James had to stop himself from leaping onto Sahko and getting the Hel out of there.

"Of course," he said smoothly, reaching up and pulling down the fabric covering the bottom of his face. The man in front of him nodded with slight approval at the motion, so James hazarded a question. "If you don't mind me asking, where exactly am-"

A disturbance in the crowd to his left distracted him, and he looked over just in time to see a familiar face push her way to the front.

She was just as beautiful as he remembered, although she looked much better off than the last time he'd seen her.

"Winter," she said, stepping forward.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the Chief's face tighten inexplicably, and the green-eyed dragon let out a low sound of warning. Warning her off, perhaps, or maybe warning _him_ not to try anything.

So he nodded, unsure of what to say, and she stepped forward.

"You're alive." Another step closer.

He nodded again. This time, she didn't stop walking, and he noted that her ankle seemed to have recovered from the sprain. That was the only thought that went through his mind, then she was before him, her expression unreadable.

"Thank the gods," she whispered, before suddenly throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly. Instinctively his own arms came up and wrapped around her slim waist. He found himself surrounded by the sweet, clean smell of her hair, and the odd thought popped into his mind of how nicely she fit into his arms.

"I was so sure you had died..." she said softly, and he couldn't help the small huff of amusement that escaped him.

"It takes more than a little fire and water and things falling on me to kill me," he murmured jokingly, and she leaned back, beaming at him.

He couldn't help it. He smiled back, and his heart seemed to skip a beat at the twinkle in her vivid green eyes.

Someone cleared their throat, and immediately James released her, stepping back and praying fervently that his face wasn't flushing red. Looking to his right, the Chief and the black dragon had matching expressions on their faces; one eyebrow raised in an almost bored question.

He dared a quick glance at the girl-the _girl_, he needed to learn her name- to see that her face mirrored the Chief's and his dragon's. Almost... sassy. It was cute. _Cute? Oh gods_.

"This is Winter, and he saved my life," she offered in explanation to the man, who gave him another once over. The black dragon's expression was no longer threatening, simply curious, and James was immensely thankful she'd come out of the crowd, which was now buzzing with conversation.

"Then... Welcome to Berk, friend." The Chief lifted a hand and James took it, unreasonably pleased with the turn of events. Before he could step back, the man pulled him slightly closer. "And thank you for saving my daughter's life."

_Daughter?!_ James looked back and forth between the two of them, and could have smacked himself for not having noticed it before. The same auburn hair, twinkling green eyes, not to mention the armor… She was the Chief's daughter. But he looked far too young to have a daughter her age! How old was she? James felt bewildered, and completely out of his element. He wasn't used to not knowing so much. Glancing over at Sahko, he realized he wasn't going to get much support there. The Skrill looked incredibly bored with the proceedings.

He looked back towards the girl. She was still standing at his side, and as the Chief stepped back and the crowd converged, she glanced up at him with a small smile. Once again he found the corners of his lips tugging upwards, and he was about to ask for her name when the back of his neck started tingling ever so slightly. Turning, he met the stormy gaze of a young man standing back in the crowd, staring him down with no small amount of hostility. _Whoa… _Quickly, James glanced back at the girl, but she hadn't noticed anything, and was now fielding curious questions from a bunch of people.

Looking back into the crowd, he realized the other man had vanished. Feeling more than a little uncomfortable, he followed the girl as she began to make her way through the crowd. "Come on, let's find somewhere quieter to talk," she said just loudly enough for him to hear. They broke free of the throng, everyone giving Sahko a wide berth as he followed behind them.

Suddenly they were intercepted by another black dragon, but this one appeared familiar to James. His wary blue eyes were trained on him, as though demanding an explanation.

"Shade, you remember Winter, right?" the girl was asking. So her dragon's name was Shade. Seemed… appropriate.

The dragon snorted, as if saying, _How could I forget? _

"Uh, hi, Shade," James said a bit awkwardly, hoping the dragon wasn't too suspicious of him.

Shade just gave him a careful once-over, before snorting again and moving to the girl's side. "Alright," she said. "Let's go. I have so many questions for you." She didn't sound like she suspected anything, but James had been dreading this part. The _questions. _He was used to not answering to anybody. Clearly he was going to have to become accustomed to it. All he had to do was remember what _not _to say.

They followed a path out of the village, winding up to a grassy spot at the edge of a cliff. James wasn't much one for beauty, but even he had to admire the view. The ocean stretched out to the horizon, gulls spiraling around the sea stacks offshore.

"So," the girl said, bringing him back to reality, and he turned to see her lowering herself to sit on the grass. Shade laid down behind her, and she scooted back to lean against his side. Sahko dropped unceremoniously to the ground, looking at James as if to say, _Lean against me if you must. _So he did, joining the rest of them on the ground.

"I've just realized that you don't know my name," she smiled at him, and he gave a soft laugh.

"Guilty."

"Well, I'm Aeri."

"Aeri… that's a nice name."

Her cheeks grew red and she looked down. "Thanks."

"It's fitting, really," he said, and she glanced back up at his face.

"What's fitting?"

"A beautiful name… for a beautiful girl."

Her eyes widened, and for a moment she just stared at him, her mouth partially open. Inwardly, James was berating himself. _What is wrong with you?!_

"I— thanks, I guess," she finally responded.

"I'm sorry. That was much too forward. Forgive my terrible social skills, they aren't what they used to be."

"Well, I imagine spending time with pirates doesn't much improve one's tact," she replied, and his heart began to pound. _Relax. She doesn't know anything. _

"No, not really."

For a minute neither of them said anything, until the silence became too much to bear.

"How did you—"

"How are you—"

They both stopped, then laughed. "You first," James said.

"How did you survive? I watched the mast fall on you. The ship sank. How did all _this _happen?" she waved a hand at him and the Skrill dozing off behind him.

"Well, when the mast came down, I dove through a hole on the deck. Managed to swim back out, was rescued by Sahko, then got out of there."

"But where did you get the armor, and the sword? And _Sahko?_ How did you befriend the Skrill? Wasn't it attacking everyone?"

"The armor and sword were already on the ship," he said. "I had a good idea where they were, so it was just a matter of retrieving them. As for Sahko, here… we actually go way back."

Aeri looked incredulous. "You mean the pirates were holding both of you captive together? How did that happen? And what do you mean, you go 'way back'?"

James shifted uncomfortably. Aeri was clearly very intelligent, intelligent enough to ask the right questions. Or rather, the _wrong _questions, questions that could very quickly expose parts of his past he had no interest in sharing. He decided there was no harm in telling her pieces of the truth.

"Well, by 'way back' I mean about three years. It was sort of a chance encounter. I like to think fate sort of threw us together. We were each other's last hope." He couldn't help the fond smile that grew as he looked at Sahko's sleeping face.

"Skrills are some of the most dangerous and difficult to train dragons known to man. How did you do it?"

"I don't know. He was badly wounded. He's pretty much eternally grumpy, and doesn't generally do what I ask of him, so I'm not sure he's a _trained _dragon, but I guess he realized then that I wasn't a threat, and that I was being honest when I told him I could help him."

"And why did you help him?"

"I don't know the answer to that, either," James said truthfully. "Maybe I was too frightened. Maybe I felt sorry for him. Maybe I was just lonely, and he was someone to talk to. In any event, he didn't kill me, and I didn't kill him, so something of a bond developed out of that, I suppose."

"Where are you from? Were your people at peace with the dragons?"

"I come from an island that rests vaguely south of here. I'm not sure exactly where, because once I left, I never looked back. We had the occasional dragon raid, that's how my mother died. So no, not at peace with the dragons. Sahko is really the only dragon I've ever had experience with directly. I'd never seen people living side by side with them until now." A half-truth. He'd first witnessed the phenomenon back on Heimme, but he wasn't about to tell her how he had ended up there.

"Why did you leave your home?"

James grimaced. "It's not a very pretty story."

"I've been exposed to a few _not-pretty _things before," she said wryly, and he had to give her a rueful smile in return.

"I suppose you have. Very well, I'll tell you why I left, but you probably won't think the same of me afterwards."

"I hardly know what to think of you now."

"Fair enough. Well, you see… I guess I have to go back to the beginning. Which is something I haven't done in a long time," he said meaningfully. "Back where I was born, I was the blacksmith's son. And I made the mistake of falling in love with the Chief's daughter. A mistake, because I thought she loved me too. Until I found out she was to marry someone else. She promised me one last night, which I willingly partook in, before sneaking back to my house… Anyways. The next morning I was awoken by my father and two guards, who escorted me to the village square so that they could try me for the murder of my beloved's husband-to-be. The night before, someone had killed the man using tools from my father's forge. The only problem was, I had been with Ihana- that was her name- at the time the murder had been committed. That, and I was pretty scrawny back then, and my supposed victim was approximately twice my size. Basically, I didn't do it, but the Chief declared me guilty anyways, despite the overwhelming evidence to the contrary. And my beloved Ihana said not a word in my defense. So…" James sighed heavily, before continuing. "So, I opted for banishment. I knew that there was no point in trying to fight back. I gathered a few possessions and a sword I could barely use and I walked off into the wilderness. A few months of meaningless wandering later I met Sahko, and everything changed."

Aeri didn't say anything, she just looked thoughtful. "What did you do after meeting Sahko?"

James told her about how he had earned the dragon's trust, how they had fought off the thugs who had come to hunt Sahko down. How Sahko had carried him to safety, and then away forever. "We flew straight, rarely encountering land, until finally we came upon Merirosvo. It's… well, it's not the most morally upright place in the world, but I made a home for myself there. Met a handful of people I could trust. Took up smithing, and did some… odd jobs to earn money."

"Wow. And you're from there? How did you run into Surmata?"

"That's… actually a story for another time, I think." Aeri looked disappointed, so he said, "Trust me. I promise I'll tell you someday, just not right now."

"Alright," she said in a resigned way. "I'll hold you to that."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he said, somewhat saddened by that truth. Several minutes passed, and neither of them spoke, until Aeri turned and looked out at the setting sun.

"I guess we should get back to the village," she said softly. "I have some explaining to do, and I bet you and Sahko are hungry. We'll figure out a place where you can sleep, too—"

"No, that won't be necessary," James said quickly, and she shot him a strange look.

"Are you sure? The weather seems temperate now, but winter is fast approaching. You won't be able to sleep outside when the ground is covered in snow."

"We can figure that out when the time comes," he said firmly. "I'm not worried about the cold."

"You've never experienced _Berk _cold before, though," she persisted.

"I'll be fine, Aeri."

She sighed, one brow raised. "Fine. But we will be having this conversation again in a matter of weeks."

"I look forward to it," he said with just a touch of sarcasm, and her eyes widened. _James, you idiot. Don't be a sarcastic jerk. _Before he could apologize for being rude, she just laughed, and started getting to her feet.

"Alright, Winter. Come on, let's head back."

Nodding, he followed her back down the path, their dragons behind them. James was pretty much winging everything at this point, which was unusual for him. He always liked to have a plan, to know more than everyone else around him. But here? He was completely out of his element. He'd followed the ships from Heimme because he hadn't known what else to do. Would it have been wiser to go back to Merirosvo? Almost certainly. But three things kept him from returning to his old life.

The first thing, was that he had made a mistake. Well, _mistake _was a vast understatement, to say the least. He had almost singlehandedly brought about the destruction of an entire village, and the senseless slaughter of many of its people. Because he'd successfully been played by Surmata. But he couldn't lay all the blame on her, no, that would be unfair. All he'd had to do was say_ no_. _No_ to her schemes, _no_ to her lies. He should have known better than to follow through with her plans, to give her what she wanted. But she had made it what _he _wanted. She had made Aeri seem like some barely attainable victory, something that would grant him fulfillment. As if Aeri was an object. As if she would ever willingly speak to him again or even let him live if she knew his part in the devastation of Heimme. How stupid he had been.

Because the second thing was Aeri herself. He had come here in part because wanted to see her again. Some unnamable force had drawn him back to her, something deep within him that he didn't understand. During the very brief time he had spent with her on that ship, she had changed him. She was the catalyst that shifted his entire life in a new direction. Of course, if not for Surmata, James never would have met the girl. Not that he was using that fact to justify his part in the entire mess, not even close. It was just an observation.

But lastly, and most chillingly, was what he had seen when he had surveyed the damage after the survivors had left their island. Or rather, what he _hadn't _seen.

The ship. The massive, black-sailed ship. _Surmata's _ship. It wasn't among the wreckage of the other pirate vessels that had capsized in the water. And James knew better than to believe that its absence meant that the pirate queen was gone for good. No, if Surmata was still alive, which he believed she was, she would return. And she would be angry. James intended to make sure that she would never hurt anyone else from Heimme, or bring her wrath down upon Berk. Upon Aeri, and Shade.

Those were the main reasons he gave himself and Sahko for their journey north. For the past week he'd been camping out on an island nearby, that happened to be crawling with wild dragons that were kept at bay only by Sahko's displeasure. He hadn't been able to summon the courage to approach Berk immediately, not wanting to arouse suspicion. If not for Sahko's impatience, they'd probably still be there. But that morning, he had been awoken by the insistent Skrill, grumbling and huffing at him to get his act together, and he'd known he couldn't wait any longer. So, he'd bathed, eaten a quick breakfast, and packed up his camp.

He knew he was placing himself in immeasurable risk by coming here. As soon as these people discovered his past, or his part in the destruction of Heimme, he would be at best driven away. At worst… well, a slow and painful death didn't sound terribly appetizing at the moment, though he no doubt deserved it. It wasn't an _if. _It was a _when. _When they found out.

But if Surmata was still out there, he couldn't just let her renew her search. He couldn't let her find this place, these dragons. James was very good at gauging situations with very little information and with very little time. From what he had seen of Berk already, they were a close-knit community, ready to fight for one of their own. He hoped it would never have to come to that.

He turned his focus back to the woman walking in front of him. He had an excellent view of her back, not that he was ogling her. (Although, admittedly, the bottom half of her armor left little to the imagination.) The breeze lifted strands of her long hair, the setting sun glinting orange on the auburn locks. As if she sensed his scrutiny, she turned sideways to glance back at him, giving him a small smile, which he returned.

"You know, it's going to be dark soon. Maybe you should sleep in the village, at least for tonight."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she lifted a hand to shush him. "By the time we've eaten— and you _will _be eating with us— the sun will be gone. How are you supposed to find a suitable campsite in the dark?"

"It's not like I've never been out at night before," he retorted.

"_Please. _In a dark forest? Where dragons and other wild creatures roam freely?"

"I think I am able to take care of myself," he said, gesturing at Sahko, who was walking at his side.

She rolled her eyes. "It would make me feel better if you stayed with us. There. I said it."

_Oh. _James felt like an ass. The last time they had parted ways, she had thought him dead. Of course she would want to keep an eye on him. That, and she had no way of knowing how capable he was of defending himself, even without Sahko's help.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll stay in the village tonight. But who would take me in on such late notice?"

Aeri gave him a funny look. "You'll stay with me."

It was his turn to give her a funny look. "Won't your family mind my presence?"

"Oh, I live with my grandmother. She's excellent company, although she's a terrible cook. No, it'll be just fine with you there."

"If you insist…"

"I do!" she said brightly, before facing forwards again and continuing down the sloping path, Shade padding along silently next to her. The four of them made their way back into the village in a companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. James was soon distracted by their surroundings, though. The bright colors, the architecture of the buildings, the dragons, the people… Even though the day was winding down, there was still plenty to see. Compared to the undignified, cramped streets of Merirosvo, Berk was a veritable paradise. And it didn't stink like sewage.

Passing people waved at Aeri, while casting him and Sahko curious glances. James was immediately able to tell who was from Berk, and who was from Heimme. For one thing, the Vikings were for the most part built more sturdily than their refugee counterparts. But the most telling difference were their clothes. The refugees appeared to be adorned with little more than rags, while the Vikings wore a great deal of fur and leather along with the regular materials of their garments.

He didn't have long to feel guilty about this, as they approached a grand stone staircase leading up to a set of massive doors set in the side of the mountain, flanked by enormous, torch-bearing statues.

"What… is this place?" he asked Aeri quietly as they ascended the steps.

"The Great Hall. You'll see in a moment. For now… Bud, will you take Sahko to get something to eat?" she addressed her dragon, who nodded, before turning away and heading back the way they had come. "Don't worry, they'll be waiting for us after dinner." With that she pushed open one of the enormous doors, allowing the sound of many voices in conversation to filter out into the open.

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt cutoff. This chapter was going to be very long if I didn't stop it there, and it also wouldn't have been finished on time. Anyways. What did you think?! I have a massive soft spot for James. He's such a wonderfully complex character with such potential! I hope you all grow to love him as much as I do. (Another reminder to read _Silver _if you have not.) **

**Anyways. Lots of love to you all, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next week!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Greetings, my friends. Happy Friday! **

**My dearest, darlingest reviewers:**

**Harkonnen28**

**QuiteARandomFan (It's like Shadeception ;) And all very good suspicions, eventually you'll see what really happens)**

**Colinou**

**MoonbornWalker**

**thesnakecharmer18**

**NightsAnger (Thanks for the advice. I know it's a lot of characters, but the truth is that with all the overlapping storylines, there are bound to be a lot of people [and dragons] to keep track of. It wouldn't be realistic for there to be only seven characters. I'm sorry that you find it overwhelming, and I appreciate that you still read and review.)**

**Vvarden**

**ScarletRaven3**

**ShiNe**

**Ciara11 (I love your enthusiasm. And as for my health, I'm still doing rather poorly, but writing for you guys helps a great deal with that whole miserable situation. Thank you so very much for asking!)**

**The Lightning Phoenix (Ah! Name puns!)**

**Spartan10007**

**K9defend19 (Why thank you! I'm so glad you like it!)**

**Well, you asked for it, so I kicked my butt to get it done. I hope you enjoy it. Without further ado... Sahko.**

* * *

Sahko followed Shade away from the humans' Hall. It made him slightly uneasy to leave James behind, but the Skrill trusted the girl just enough to keep his rider safe. Besides, he had himself to worry about. Shade wasn't really trying to make conversation; Sahko suspected that the black dragon was perceptive enough to recognize that he wasn't exactly social. Far from it.

He let out a soft snort, never once letting his guard down. There were many dragons here. _Very _many. Sahko had not once interacted with one of his own kind since before he had met James, and the last week had been trying at best for him. He counted on his species' reputation as fierce and solitary to intimidate other dragons into leaving him be. It had worked on the last island, which had plenty of wild dragons roaming it. But he wasn't convinced that the dragons of Berk would be swayed by reputation alone. For one, they were used to being around other dragons, and not having to fend for their lives on a regular basis. But more importantly, the black dragon that had accompanied the Chief earlier practically _radiated _power. What kind of power that was remained to be seen. Shade didn't seem to possess the same aura of authority, but Sahko didn't think for a second that meant the blue-eyed dragon was any weaker. He'd seen Shade in action more than once. His fire blasts, whatever they were, seemed quite… potent. And his loyalty to his human was unshakeable. Much like Sahko's loyalty to James. But the Skrill had to acknowledge that Shade and the girl had been through a bit more together than he and his own rider.

The Nest Queen. Sahko had been afraid before, granted, not very often, but it had happened. But seeing the Queen in all her rage and power had shaken him up, and his life wasn't even in danger then. And Shade and the girl faced her down like they were fighting a Terrible Terror. That was courage. That was a deep, lifelong bond. Sahko couldn't say he was fond of any humans besides his own, but he respected the girl a great deal. And James seemed drawn to her. Not in the way that mating dragons were drawn to each other, but something similar to that.

Sahko was perfectly aware that James's half-assed "plan" could fall apart at any moment, and therefore was perfectly aware that nothing between his human and Shade's would likely ever come to fruition. But Sahko couldn't deny his rider happiness. James was a deeply unhappy human. If the girl kept the darkness at bay, even if only for a short while, well, Sahko would owe her a debt of gratitude. The Skrill wasn't the most cheerful specimen either, but he was content to be with James, and go wherever the winds carried them. James was not content. Sahko knew that it had nothing to do with him, and that there was nothing he could do except prolong his rider's survival. But there was no point in survival if your life was empty. Which wasn't something he liked to contemplate often. After all, he had James. Life was not empty. But James had been betrayed by his own kind more than once. James had lost everything, once, and had been forced to slowly rebuild his life. James had violated his own morals, on more than one occasion, in order to survive. He had a lot on his conscience. And he was lonely. Heartbreakingly lonely. This loneliness was enough to prove to Sahko that James was not a lost cause. But his human was also kind, humorous, intelligent, and resourceful. All admirable qualities. If only James could recognize them in himself.

His musings were cut short as Shade led him to an enormous bowl of fish. There were a number of chattering dragons of all shapes and sizes gathered around it. Many looked at him curiously, but did not approach. Probably because of Shade. The others simply made room for the two of them. The black dragon glanced at Sahko out of the corner of his eye and said, "Dig in." So they did. Sahko hadn't realized how hungry he was, and voraciously consumed his fill. When he looked up, he noticed that a lot of the dragons had fallen silent and were watching him eat with mixed expressions. His scowl deepened ever so slightly and he hissed, just loudly enough to be heard. The other dragons quickly averted their gazes and left him alone. Shade just gave him a long, indecipherable look, but didn't say anything. He wasn't intimidated.

They both finished up. Shade opened his mouth to speak when a chorus of squawks and roars rose up around them. Immediately Sahko went on high alert, crouching and scanning his surroundings. But Shade seemed perfectly at ease, just lifting his enormous ear flaps up, as though telling Sahko to pay attention. So he did, relaxing out of his crouch, but sticking close to Shade. None of the dragons were saying or doing anything threatening. Instead, they were happily chattering away, gazes trained in the opposite direction. Sahko couldn't see what they were looking at, so he listened.

One word was very clearly being repeated. _Alpha. _

His nerves intensified. Alpha? There was an _Alpha _on Berk_? _Sahko tried to shake off his unease. He'd never actually met an Alpha dragon but he'd heard rumors of enormous creatures, even larger than Nest Queens and infinitely more powerful. But weren't they supposed to be sea dwellers?

The crowd of dragons parted, revealing... A black dragon. Specifically, the human Chief's companion. He had a friendly expression on his face, but when his gaze met Sahko's, the Skrill could very clearly see a quiet confidence in his vivid green eyes, and a fierce intelligence. Sahko was reminded of the aura of authority he had sensed earlier. Was it possible that this relatively small dragon was the...

"The Alpha." Shade said in a low voice, confirming Sahko's suspicion. The Skrill was still maintaining uneasy eye contact with the green-eyed dragon, who began to approach them. A thrill of nerves raced down his spine. His attention was momentarily caught by yet another black dragon, smaller and with blue eyes identical to Shade's, who walked at the Alpha's side. She was watching him curiously, while greeting other dragons with a genuine smile.

Sahko's own curiosity was piqued. Normally he didn't care much for details, but he considered himself intelligent enough to figure most situations out without much effort. This was not one of those situations. There was too much he didn't know. Perhaps it should have made him nervous, but the complete lack of hostility in the environment instead allowed his curiosity to blossom.

Without meaning to, he relaxed his scowl as he met the female's gaze. Her eyes glinted with good humor, and she came over to where he and Shade stood.

"Welcome to Berk," she said simply, returning his nod of greeting. "I trust Shade is taking good care of you?"

"Uh, yes, he is," Sahko responded cautiously, glancing at Shade. The other male's face was relaxed, and he was smiling warmly at the female.

"I knew I raised you well," she beamed back at him, and with a start Sahko realized that this was Shade's mother. Made sense, he supposed, given their matching blue eyes. But that most likely meant...

He sensed the Alpha's presence without looking in his direction. Curiosity shrank slightly, back into unease, as Sahko turned to face Shade's father. _Remember, _he told himself. _Be careful what you say. James is counting on you to keep his cover. _

"Hello," the Alpha said. For a moment Sahko just stared at him. The Alpha's voice was not as deep as Shade's, nor did he appear as large or stoic as his son. So why did Sahko feel so threatened?

"Hello," he replied, doing his best to disguise his insecurity. Seemingly picking up on Sahko's tension, Shade spoke up.

"Dad, this is Sahko. Sahko, this is my father. Toothless."

For a second, Sahko didn't get it. Then he frowned. But before he could ask the obvious question, the Alpha gave him a _very _toothy smile. All of a sudden his teeth vanished, then reappeared in his jaws.

The Skrill gaped.

"It's a Night Fury thing," Shade offered in explanation, leading Sahko to assume that was what the black dragons were called. "This is my mother, Lightning."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," she said cheerfully, thankfully refraining from retracting her teeth.

"Likewise," he said slowly. "I never encountered a Night Fury before Shade. Are there many of you?"

"Not really," Toothless responded. "There's a colony southwest of here, but it's not exactly teeming with dragons. At least, not anymore. Though our numbers are recovering. That's where Lightning is from."

"Your family is here, on Berk? Why not with the others?"

"Well, I'm from Berk. Technically speaking. I don't actually know where I came from, but it wasn't the colony. Which could lead to all sorts of speculation that I will save for another day. Anyways, I am where my human is. Hiccup. The human Chief. Lightning ended up here, and not long after, due to a series of unfortunate events, another arrived here as well. Cinder, my second-in-command. Then his sister, Ash. Currently there are ten Night Furies living on Berk. Only myself and my hatchlings have bonded with humans. The colony Furies come and go, there are a handful here now as well."

_Interesting. _Vaguely Sahko wondered if there were any Skrills on Berk, then immediately dismissed the thought. Skrills were not sociable or friendly dragons. The only other dragons they generally tolerated were other Skrills, and even then only for mating purposes.

"Mom! Dad!" A shriek caught all of their attention, and while it alarmed Sahko, the Alpha and his mate only looked vaguely exasperated. Two smaller black forms appeared in the space between them, and Sahko realized that they were probably Shade's siblings.

"What is it, Soturi?" Toothless asked calmly as the younger dragon paced in front of him. The smallest one sat at her mother's side, watching the scene with amusement in her wide blue eyes.

"Dad. Storm won't stop teasing me about Alyka and Rorik. She says that they're going to get married and then she'll never have time for me anymore." The two adults exchanged glances.

"Well, first off, Alyka is thirteen. So she won't be getting married any time soon. Secondly, I don't think your girl has even entertained the thought of Rorik as anything other than a friend yet-"

"But she _will!_ And then what?! Storm says—"

"Will you listen to me?"

Though distressed, Soturi sat obediently before her father and nodded.

"Thank you. Now, think about this. Do you think some male dragon could come between you and Alyka?"

"No! Males are icky. Not you, though, Shade," she amended as she glanced back at her brother.

"See? Alyka probably feels the same way about human boys right now. And eventually, if that changes, do you think she would ever leave you behind? Of course not. She will include you, because you're a package deal."

"But Storm says—"

"Don't listen to Storm. She's just put out because Erik is spending so much time with that refugee girl—"

Another voice joined the fray.

"Am not." A third female appeared, this one apparently fully grown, or close to it. On her shoulders rode a small Night Fury hatchling with a fish clamped in his jaws.

"All right, Storm, that's enough. Can't you see you're upsetting your sister?" Lightning spoke up.

"My bad."

"We'll finish talking about this later, Soturi. Go get something to eat. You too, Skali. Take your brother with you." The hatchling hopped to the ground, giving Sahko one last curious glance before following his sisters. Toothless watched them go with a half smile. It vanished when he turned back to his oldest daughter. "You know that's a sensitive subject, Storm."

"I know, I was bored and she was being a pest. I would like to state for the record that she started it."

"You're practically an adult now, Storm. Don't channel your inner hatchling just because you're bored," her mother said.

"Sorry." Effectively ending the conversation, she turned to look Sahko up and down with a bored expression. "Who's this?"

"His name is Sahko. He arrived today with his human." Shade introduced him. "Sahko, this is my next-youngest sister, Storm. Sorry you had to witness the family drama."

"No, it's quite alright…" Sahko met Storm's gaze.

"So you're a Skrill?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Has my dad shared the story about his first encounter with one of your kind?"

"I felt it best to save that one for another time, Storm," the Alpha said with a frown. "Are you just in a troublemaking mood or are you deliberately trying to scare off our guest?"

"No, it's alright. I don't mind. I haven't really seen many dragons over the past few years." _Or any at all._ "But politeness has never been a requirement for interacting with me. It would be hard to shake my curiosity at this point, anyways. Your… arrangement with the humans here is very, very different from anything I have ever encountered before."

The Alpha nodded, understanding, but Storm narrowed her eyes. "It's not an _arrangement. _That makes it seem so… impersonal. What we have with our humans is special. It goes beyond partnership. Believe me if I said that my life would be devoid of meaning if something happened to Erik. I would think you'd understand that, but maybe I'm wrong."

"Storm, please," Lightning sounded slightly pained. Sahko noticed that while her parents were trying to get her to behave, Shade was oddly silent. Then he realized. Shade was watching him, gauging his reactions. The Night Fury had already figured out that he wouldn't learn much by directly speaking to him, but by observing his interactions with others… Storm's accusation was a loaded one. He'd have to answer carefully.

"Believe me when I say I understand perfectly." Sahko suddenly realized that he wasn't just saying that. He genuinely understood what she was saying. He had never before admitted to himself that James was important to him. It just didn't seem necessary. But now it somehow felt vital. He had devoted his life to the man, whether or not he'd realized it at the time. "My human… he means the world to me."

James's safety was a priority. But more importantly, James's _happiness _mattered to Sahko. He felt concern for his human. He felt attachment. It was more than just respect. It was more than just partnership. Maybe it had started out as an arrangement, a mutual agreement to watch each other's backs, but now…

"I suppose I've never spent much time thinking about it. I'm not one for emotions. But…" _Was this… love?_ The concept was entirely alien to him. Sahko couldn't say he'd ever been loved, or loved anyone. He'd probably never uttered the word aloud. But, logically speaking, there was no other satisfactory word to describe the way he cared for James. It wasn't dramatic or mushy or any of the other insipid adjectives he'd come to associate the emotion with. It was strong. It was determined. It was unwavering and encompassing and now that he'd figured it out, he felt strangely at ease. As if he had been waiting for himself to acknowledge the reality.

Storm was still watching him, approval apparent in her eyes. Sahko supposed she had provoked a response she liked to see in him. And he wasn't even mad about it. Pinning her with his gaze, he said simply, "I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Then you fit in on Berk perfectly," she replied with a slight smile. The words resonated in his mind. _Fit in. _He was a Skrill. There wasn't a place for Skrills in most dragon hierarchies. They were loners, self-serving nomads. His bond with James already made him a failure as a Skrill. That caused him to snort softly. _As if he cared what anyone else thought. _Besides James. He cared about his opinions. But other dragons? They could all go choke on eels.

"I suppose I'm not the average Skrill, then. We don't usually _fit in._"

Her brow lifted. "Maybe it's about time one of you cared enough to try."

Sahko found himself revising his assertion. Maybe this dragon didn't need to die in such a humiliating fashion. Her green eyes were alight with intelligence, and he got the strangest feeling that she could see his thoughts. He didn't break eye contact, though. Her boldness was… _enchanting. _Which was an odd word to use. But she wasn't a complete waste of space, as he viewed most other dragons. He was starting to think that Night Furies in general were forces to be reckoned with. He had a great deal of respect for Shade. He was suitably intimidated by the Alpha. Now that he saw her parenting in action, Lightning seemed to be an incredibly valuable influence on her children. Far more so than Sahko's own mother had ever been. But Storm… he got the feeling that she was as smart and capable as the rest of them, despite her relative youth. He rather liked her dismissal of whatever propriety was the norm here.

So he raised a brow in return. "Maybe. Or maybe I'll turn out to be just like the rest of them."

"That would be disappointing."

He felt like she actually would be disappointed if he didn't end up being different than other Skrills. _What a ridiculous expectation._ He should laugh in her face. He should tell her to get lost.

But he couldn't. Not because he was worried about how her family would react. But maybe because it seemed important that someone held him accountable.

"I'll do my best not to let you down, then." Her expression didn't change. She showed not the slightest hint of surprise. But somehow he knew that he had made an impression.

"Alright. We're going to take a tour. You all can get back to the business at hand, which should be devouring the mountain of fish over there. See you later," Shade gestured with his head to Sahko, indicating that he should follow.

The Skrill inclined his head in farewell in an unusual gesture of respect. The Alpha returned it, perhaps not as deeply, but that was to be expected. Lightning gave him a genuine smile. "Nice to meet you, Sahko."

"Likewise." He glanced at Storm, but she didn't say anything. She was just watching him. So he turned away from them and followed Shade's retreating form.

"I can't apologize on my sister's behalf," the Night Fury said, once they were farther away.

"You don't need to."

"That's the impression I got." Sahko saw one blue eye glance at him.

"It really was fine," he insisted.

"She's eighteen."

"I gathered she was young."

"Pretty much an adult, though. She's headstrong. Willful. But she has a tendency to see things we don't always see in ourselves."

"'That's the impression I got'," Sahko said with uncharacteristic cheekiness. For some reason he felt revitalized by his encounter with Storm, and the realization that not only was he capable of something as special as love, but that he actually loved his human.

Shade didn't respond. Instead, he spread his wings as they approached what appeared to be a cliff. Together they took off, and Sahko followed as they circled back towards a large structure jutting from the cliffside. Inside, there were a number of dragons and humans wandering about on the different levels of the large space.

"These are the stables. Most of the dragons live in these caves, some of which eventually lead to the opposite shore of Berk, if you care enough to follow them. They were originally dug out by a Whispering Death infestation, which took place before my time."

"Those tunnels look a bit larger than the average Whispering Death," Sahko noted.

"That's because the dragon that's responsible for them was a bit larger than the average Whispering Death. Much, much, much larger."

"Fair enough. So, what's the story here?"

"About the Whispering Deaths?"

"No, although I'm sure it's an interesting one. The peace. How did it happen?"

"Ah, yes. The most important story. Where to begin? Perhaps the beginning. Just over twenty-five years ago…"

As Shade spoke, they followed a large spiral staircase back up to the village, then walked the streets by the light of the setting sun. By the time they ended up back at the base of the stairs leading to the Great Hall, it was night. They sat off to the side, out of the way of the steady stream of humans returning to their homes.

"So that's the story of how peace came to be between dragons and humans."

"I'm not impressed by many things, but that story managed to do so," Sahko said, his imagination sparked.

"As it should."

"Your father was only fifteen at the time?"

"Yes."

"So, not the Alpha, then."

"No, not yet."

"How did that happen?"

"That's a story for another time. But it took place only five years later."

"Really?"

"Really. Here, let me show you something." Shade led him up the stairs and pushed through the doors of the Hall. For a moment Sahko was distracted by the smells of food and the various humans still gathered, then he noticed the tusk.

A thrill of fear raced through him. "What… what is that from?"

"The previous Alpha."

If he wasn't sure before, he was now very certain that Toothless was by far the most accomplished being he had ever encountered. He could see that the far end of the massive trophy was scorched and rugged. This thing hadn't come off easily, that was for certain.

"Come on, let's go back outside."

"Where are…"

"They're at a table towards the back. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be out soon."

Once they were back in the soothing quiet of night, lounging at the base of the stairs, Shade pinned him with a look.

"Sahko."

"Shade?"

"Look. You've given me no reason to think you are anyone other than you say you are," Shade said. "So I trust you. Well, as far as one can trust someone who is hiding something."

Sahko tried to keep his expression neutral, but Shade seemed to see right through it.

"Yes, I know you're hiding something. Something important. Your story doesn't quite add up. But you've proven thus far that your intentions are benign, so I trust you. Aeri trusts Winter, probably a lot more than I do. That doesn't mean she'll complacently go along with what she's been told indefinitely. You'll have to come clean eventually."

He met the Night Fury's serious gaze. "It's not a simple situation."

"I don't doubt it."

"It's irrevocable. Once you know, that's it. And I know that yes, eventually you will have to know. So when that time comes, remember this. We knew the consequences of coming here. We know we will face judgment. But we came anyways."

"Why did you come?"

"There are several reasons. One is strictly my human's. The second might also be construed as his, but I take responsibility for my part. Our recent past is shared and so will be our fate. But the one you need to be concerned about is the last one."

"Which is?"

"You let Surmata live."

He saw the shock in Shade's expression, quickly followed by a scowl. "How do you know that?"

"We know a lot. As you made clear, we have not shared everything. That's not the issue. The issue is, that witch is still alive. And she will not for a second think of forgetting and moving on. It's not her way. She's vicious and cruel and she has every intention of capturing you and your rider and making you both suffer."

Shade growled. "That's not an option."

"Which is why James and I are here. To make sure she doesn't show up with a small army and a grudge."

"James?"

"That's his true name. He has several, but that's how I know him."

The Night Fury grunted. "That doesn't bode well for what secrets he'll be revealing."

"You're right."

"Hmm. Since you know so much more than you're letting on, mind telling me what her deal is?"

"Surmata?"

"Yeah."

"She's a pirate. A notorious pirate. But she's also a trader. In particular, she makes a handsome profit from capturing and selling dragons."

Shade let out a hiss.

"Exactly. Imagine her delight when she came across you."

"She will rue the day."

"That may be so. But I can guarantee you that she's thinking the exact same about you."

"Why, though? We beat her!"

"You beat her. You slaughtered her forces. You humiliated her. You sent her running. Translation: You've enraged her."

"So nothing will stop her."

"Barring the obvious."

"I would have killed her! I would have slowly and painfully brought her miserable existence to an end. But Aeri stopped me, for who knows what reason."

"Maybe she thought the whole devastating loss thing would be enough. And it would be for any sane human. But Surmata isn't sane. She's absolutely maniacal. Once she makes up her mind, it cannot be changed. And she's still out there, most likely plotting her revenge."

"Let her come! She wants revenge? What about the survivors from Heimme? You think they don't feel the way she does? I don't care if she brings an army of dragons next time, we will destroy them all! I would do it by myself for the anguish she's caused Aeri, but I don't think I'll have to."

_If only he knew who had led Surmata to Heimme in the first place. If only he knew that he and James were to blame for the whole terrible thing. He would never forgive them. _"No. James and I have our own score to settle with her. Granted, it's not quite on the same scale as the survivors', but it's enough to have brought us here in the hopes of thwarting her. We're going to do our best to make sure she doesn't show up here. Because she won't try the same tactic twice. She's clever. Whatever she's planning, it will be drastically different. And if we're not vigilant, it will likely be devastatingly effective."

Shade leveled him with his gaze. It was deadly serious. "Let her try. No matter what, if I ever see her again, I will personally see to it that she suffers accordingly before I kill her."

* * *

**Oh damn. Looks like our dear Shade means business. **

**Well, there you have it. I had a good time writing from Sahko's point of view, so maybe we'll have some more of that later on. Maybe some time spent on Berk will be the cure for his eternal boredom and grumpiness.**

**As for next chapter, we will resume with James and Aeri in the Great Hall. There will be some family fun time, some story time, some forge time, and (because I couldn't resist) some Night Fury alone time! Ah, romance. And that's just what I have written thus far. I'm sure there will be more. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I know I say it every week, but no joke, reading your feedback is sometimes the only thing keeping me going. You're all wonderful people, so take care until next time :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Greetings, friends! Welcome to the official longest chapter (by far) I have ever posted. I realized that a substantial amount of the story has not yet been told, so I'm going to try and up the ante with my word count per chapter. I doubt I'll be able to write 12,500 word chapters every week, but just know I'm doing my best here.**

**Reviews :)**

**QuiteARandomFan (Don't worry [though I doubt you really are], we have not seen the last of Kiva. Not yet.)**

**Harkonnen28**

**MoonbornWalker**

**Vvarden**

**thesnakecharmer18**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**Spartan10007**

**Colinou (I _have _seen it, but I'm not going to say anything about it just yet. You'll see.)**

**Sousuke Tenki**

**Kelroe26 (I could never hate you :p)**

**and... anonymous Guest!**

**I think that's enough of formalities for now.**** I hereby give you all that I promised you last week, and more!**

* * *

James followed Aeri into the Hall, stopping in his tracks at the sight of the enormous space before him. It was more or less a giant cavern, with stone walls adorned by colorful tapestries and immense carved pillars supporting the ceiling high above. Immediately his attention was drawn to perhaps the most alarming thing he had ever seen, a massive tusk hanging over the large oval fire pit in the center of the room. _What in the gods' names did THAT come from?! _

Eyes wide, he looked at Aeri, who was smiling broadly at him. "The recent history of Berk is pretty much the stuff of legends. You'll hear it all, multiple times, if you stay long enough. Come on, when's the last time you ate a real meal?"

They passed table after table, benches packed with people noisily eating and conversing. Everyone, Vikings and refugees alike, greeted Aeri, and she graciously responded to all of them. James supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Berk was her home, and the people of Heimme were rather indebted to her, and they hadn't even seen her fight the giant dragon at the nest like he had.

He almost winced. _What kind of a person was I, standing idly by when I could have helped her? She might have died there! _

No. No sense in feeling guilt over that. She had survived. And had he stepped in, he would have had to answer questions… but then the massacre of Heimme might have been prevented. _Ugh. _His thoughts had been a continuous maelstrom of guilt and what-if's since he had defected from Surmata's forces.

He snapped back to reality when Aeri handed him a plate, telling him to help himself. Before him were tables laden with food. The aromas were mouthwatering. Having survived with what fish and game he could catch and roast over a campfire for a while now, this was a feast. Trying not to seem too eager, he snagged some fresh bread and a meaty leg of _something _appetizing, filled a mug with ale, and trailed Aeri to a large table at the back of the room. Coming up alongside her, he saw that it was occupied on one side by the Chief, a blonde woman with a baby on her lap, two girls, a dark haired older woman, and at the end a young man. James figured this to be Aeri's family. On the opposite bench sat two young women, a brunette and a blonde. And across from Berk's Chief was none other than the stormy-eyed, black haired man who had aggressively stared him down upon his arrival.

James couldn't help feeling uneasy. _Who was that guy? _He was sitting at a table with the Chief's family, so he had to be important, but he didn't appear to be related to them. As all heads turned to take a look at him, he noted in the back of his mind that he and the two young women next to him had the same colored eyes. _So they're a family. _This time, the black-haired man's face lacked hostility, but his eyes betrayed his distrust of James. No one else seemed to share the sentiment, though, which was a relief.

"Dad, you've already met him, but to the rest of you: This is Winter. Winter, this is my family," Aeri gestured to the side packed with people. They smiled and murmured words of greeting. James noticed the young man at the end giving him an appraising look. It wasn't threatening, but for some reason he wanted to make a good impression.

"Hello. The pleasure is mine," he responded, inclining his head. Aeri shot him what seemed to be an appreciative glance, then continued the introductions.

"The women there are Maara and Vasara," she said, and the two women smiled at him. "And this is their brother, Haku, Chief of Heimme." The man gave him the barest hint of a nod, before picking up his plate and mug and leaving the table.

_Oh. _James fought the urge to gulp. The one person he had been hoping to avoid making too much contact with. And he already seemed to hold a grudge against him. _Fantastic. _Perhaps this young Chief would do the honor of killing him in a particularly brutal fashion once his true identity was revealed. No doubt it would be a deserved fate, but it wasn't especially appetizing to ponder.

"Nice to meet you, too," he said under his breath.

Aeri was sitting down next to Haku's sisters, and she patted the empty space next to her. "Come, sit." He did, waiting for her to begin eating before digging in to his own meal. For a few minutes he simply observed the dynamics of the group before him. He had never encountered a family the size of Aeri's before, and it had been a very long time since he had been in what could be deemed polite company. His own family, after his mother's death, had consisted solely of his father, who had been for the most part reserved and formal. His father had cared about him, but James reminded him of his late wife, whom he missed ardently. So he kept his distance, while teaching James his craft and providing for him.

Aeri's family was far from reserved. They interacted cheerfully and affectionately with each other. James could feel the deep love they had for one another, and without meaning to he took it in like a man dying of thirst on the bank of a flowing river.

He knew he was too far gone to ever have something like this, but damn it if he didn't long for it. Being alone with only a dragon for company wasn't horrible, though it wasn't really in his nature to be solitary. His isolation from other people was learned, stemming from broken trust and his occupation as a mercenary.

"So, Winter," Aeri's father said, pulling him from his thoughts. "Tell us about your dragon."

"Sahko? What would you like to know?"

The older woman with dark hair spoke up with a lilting voice. "Skrills aren't the friendliest dragons. We generally avoid them if it can be helped. As a result there's not a lot we know about them beyond the basics."

"You'll find that dragons are an inexhaustible source of conversation around here," Aeri told him with an unapologetic smile.

"Well, I can't say I'm particularly knowledgeable about dragons. Not even Skrills. Your daughter already asked me this earlier," James told the Chief. "But I'd be happy to share what I know about Sahko." He took a sip of his ale. "You probably are familiar with the lightning business, which came as quite a shock to me— no pun intended." Everyone chuckled. "As you pointed out, Skrills are not the friendliest of dragons. Sahko is probably the grumpiest individual— human or dragon— that I've ever met. He's stubborn and it often takes a fair bit of coaxing to get his help with anything. But he's also ferociously loyal. I used to think he'd take off without a second thought if something happened to me, but now I'm not so sure. He does things purely for my own good sometimes, even if it shouldn't make a difference for him. It's touching, really, when a dragon as ill-tempered as he is comes to your rescue unbidden. He's very intelligent, even though he looks bored all the time."

"Strike class dragons generally display higher levels of intelligence than their counterparts," the young man at the end of the table spoke up.

"Strike class?" James had never heard the term.

"We've categorized the dragons we know of based on their particular traits," the Chief explained. "For example, your Sahko is a Strike class dragon, because of his lightning. Night Furies— like Shade— are also Strike class dragons."

The young man continued. "I don't know how familiar you are with other dragons, but there are also Stoker class, Boulder class—"

"Oh! I know these!" One of Haku's sisters, the brunette, said excitedly. James noted with slight interest that the young man gave her a look of affection before encouraging her to continue. "Tracker class, Tidal class, Sharp class, Fear class, Mystery class!"

"You got it," he smiled at her, before turning back to James. "I can tell you have no idea what any of those might mean."

"No, I think I can grasp their meanings, but I couldn't give you any examples. Sahko is the only dragon I've ever spent any time with, up close. I have gotten the impression that other dragons aren't particularly fond of Skrills, though."

"You're right," the Chief said. "My first encounter with a Skrill was quite explosive, wouldn't you say, Astrid?" he turned towards his wife, who grinned at him.

"Quite."

"Turns out when a lightning bolt hits a plasma blast, there's something of a reaction," he said to James. "Knocked us out of the sky."

"Plasma blast? That would be Shade's fire?"

"Correct. It's pretty powerful on its own, but I've never seen something go boom quite so spectacularly as when Toothless and I were fighting that Skrill," the Chief smiled to himself, seemingly envisioning the event in his mind.

"You almost died, if I recall correctly," his wife pointed out, poking his arm, but he just laughed.

"That's the fun part."

"Great example for the kids, dear," Astrid rolled her eyes. "So, Winter. Where are you from? I'm assuming there aren't many dragons, if any at all. How did you meet Sahko?"

Everyone at the table was turned towards him eagerly, even Aeri, who knew the story. "Well, I can't say it's a happy tale," he cautioned them, but the older woman just nodded.

"Few are," she said sagely. "It's up to us to see the silver linings."

"True. Where to begin… Once upon a time, far, far away, I was the blacksmith's son in a village on a large island. We were occasionally raided by dragons, that's actually how I lost my mother. But I would argue that dragons weren't the worst beings I was destined to encounter. To be brief, I was accused of a crime I did not commit, and was banished to live out the rest of my days in the wilderness. I was not yet twenty years old. I spent a while, could have been weeks or months, wandering alone, hunting and gathering, and practicing with my sword. I had a small camp consisting of what I managed to carry on my back with me from my old home, and the birds and other small creatures became accustomed to my presence there.

"One day, I was hunting a deer. My only weapons were my sword and a handful of throwing knives, so I had to keep silent in order to get close enough to strike. I was almost upon it when an ungodly shriek echoed through the woods, startling the creature. I actually threw my sword after it," he chuckled. "But it did not hit its mark. At the time, I was furious, but looking back now, I'd say if I hadn't been so angry, I never would have gone after the source of that sound. I followed a trail of broken branches and bloodstains until I came upon a clearing, walled on one side by a cliff. It appeared empty, but the stains and scrapes in the dirt said otherwise…"

He described his first encounter with the mysterious, wounded dragon. His decision to help it, rather than kill it, for reasons he didn't quite understand. The appearance of the thugs. He did his best to skim over the ensuing fight, as there was a young girl and a toddler present, and the details were rather gruesome. "When I awoke, I found that the dragon had actually carried me _and _some of my supplies to another small island offshore. That was when I realized that for better or worse, we had become a team of sorts. And since then, we've stuck together through thick and thin. It didn't take long for him to become an absolute in my life, someone I can't imagine living without. And I like to think he feels the same."

Everyone at the table was smiling with knowing looks in their eyes, except for the toddler, who was busy gnawing on a piece of bread. It took him a moment, but then James realized that they really did know what he was talking about. Even the youngest girl at the table had likely known her own dragon longer than he had known Sahko. Of course they understood. A warm feeling blossomed in his chest. Normally he didn't care one way or another about people, but these were people that he had something in common with, right from the start. And it was an important something.

He made eye contact with the Chief, who seemed especially pleased. "I take it that everyone shares that sentiment?"

"Oh, without a doubt," the older man said cheerfully. "My hard work has paid off."

James must have looked confused, because Aeri's mother laughed. "'Hard work' is putting it lightly. I'm sure you'll hear all about it, Winter. We're all very proud of our little Hiccup, and he's at the center of some of our favorite stories."

"Hey!" the Chief exclaimed. "I'm not a big man, but I haven't been "little" for some time, thank you very much!"

The blonde woman just smiled, patting his shoulder. "Of course, you're right, I'm sorry. You're the strongest, toughest Viking I know." She leaned over and pecked his cheek.

The Chief was rolling his eyes. "You see what being Chief gets you?" he asked James. "You'd think people would show at least a little respect, but my own wife treats me like I'm just another one of her wayward children." His complaint was less poignant than it could have been, as he was smiling as he said it.

"We're not wayward!" the youngest girl said indignantly.

"Speak for yourself," the young man at the end spoke up, pointedly looking at Aeri and snickering when she scowled at him.

"I'll have you know that I don't actually think of you as a child," his wife said airily. "In fact…" Her gaze went from condescending to vaguely predatory as she whispered something in her husband's ear.

The Chief's eyes widened slightly, then he abruptly stood up. "I think I'm about ready to call it a night. You all are welcome to stay here and socialize. In fact, that would be ideal." He stepped over the bench, grabbed his plate and mug, and without hesitation grabbed his wife's as well. As he walked away with what could only be described as a spring in his step, he called over his shoulder, "Nice talking to you, Winter. I'm sure we will meet again."

James was utterly confused, until he looked at the blonde woman across from him. Her smirk was positively diabolical.

"Alyka, Wren, watch Kai for me," she said lightly, passing the baby over to her daughters. "Have a good night, Winter."

"Thank you?"

But she was already gone.

"Ugh." James looked over to see the young man at the end making a disgusted face. "That never ceases to disturb me."

The older woman burst out laughing. "You're a direct product of 'that', as you know."

"I don't care. It's the worst."

"Oh, come on," she cajoled. "It could be so much worse."

"I don't even want to know how that's possible."

She had a mischievous gleam in her eye. "I'll tell you two things you should be grateful for."

"I don't want to know."

"Besides your lovely siblings, and your own charmed life." Said siblings lifted their hands simultaneously and covered their ears.

"I said I don't want to know."

"Insulated walls… and new furniture that doesn't squeak."

"_GRANDMA!_" He sounded positively scandalized as he stared at her in horror. James couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Beside him, he heard Aeri giggle, and across from them, her grandmother was grinning wickedly. On Aeri's opposite side, Haku's sisters were chuckling.

"Erik, consider yourself lucky that you have parents that love each other as much as they do. Not everyone is so fortunate."

"Thanks for the reminder. Well, I have been sufficiently nauseated for one evening," he said as he got to his feet. "Now I get to go occupy myself for an unspecified amount of time before it is safe to return to the house. I bid you all farewell." Waving one hand, he strode off, muttering under his breath.

"I'm going to head back," the blonde woman next to Aeri said. "Maara, I'm sure _you_ have somewhere to be, so I'll wish you goodnight along with the rest. Until tomorrow, everyone."

She departed, and immediately Haku's other sister stood up. She appeared to be blushing, but it could have been the light. "I'm off, too. See you!"

Aeri's grandmother smiled knowingly, before turning to the children beside her. "Alright, you three can come with me 'until it's safe'," she laughed. "Let me take Kai." Scooping up the sleepy toddler, she waited for her granddaughters to follow her. "Aeri, I'll be up for a while, so I'll see you then."

"Grandma, is it alright if Winter stays with us tonight?" she asked.

"I don't want to be any trouble—" James said, but both women cut him off.

"It's no trouble. Of course you can stay with us, Winter. Your dragon is welcome as well, there's plenty of space." With that, she left, trailed by Aeri's sisters.

Leaving James alone with Aeri. He looked around, and realized that the Hall was largely empty. A few women, and surprisingly enough, a few men as well, were bustling around, cleaning up leftover dishes and spills. Some people were still at the tables, drinking alone or conversing quietly with others.

"Shall we?" she asked, and he nodded. On impulse, he took both of their dishes before she could pick hers up.

"Hey, I can carry my own dish."

"I know," he smiled. "Where do I put them?"

Rolling her eyes, she directed him to a trough against the wall, where other dirty dishes were haphazardly piled. Once deposited, they slowly made their way to the doors. The sudden gust of cold night air was a shock after being in the cozy Hall for so long, and he couldn't help but grin.

"What?" Aeri asked him, seeing his expression as they stood in the doorway.

"Nothing. I mean, I just can't remember the last time I was actually inside somewhere that wasn't a ship. Or the last time I had a meal that I didn't make myself. It's so strange and amazing."

She laughed softly. "I actually know what you're talking about. Before I ended up on Heimme, Shade and I were on our own for two years. And once we were there, the only time I spent indoors was either recovering from injuries or when I was accepted enough to eat with them in their Hall."

James realized he knew almost nothing about Aeri. He felt close to her, but the reality was, he didn't know her at all. And he wanted to change that.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you on your own for so long?"

For a moment, she didn't answer, and he worried he might have crossed a line. But then she gestured for him to follow her outside. He was pleasantly surprised to see their dragons lounging at the bottom of the stairs, apparently waiting for them.

Sahko grumbled at him, actually getting up after Shade and approaching James to greet him. In an extremely uncharacteristic show of affection, he bumped his head against James's chest and waited for him to rub him under his chin.

"What's gotten into you, huh?" James asked curiously. Sahko just grumbled again and stepped away, his usual expression of boredom firmly in place.

Aeri was rubbing behind Shade's ear, and the black dragon was making a deep rumbling noise that James had never heard before.

"We were on our own because we were convinced that being independent and free was more important than anything else. That's my grandmother's house there," she pointed to it. "But let's walk for a bit before we call it a night." Giving Shade one final pat on the neck, she started down the path, waiting for James to catch up. Their dragons followed behind them, watching over them protectively.

"I can't speak for Shade, but I was seventeen and quite frankly, stupid. I didn't want to be Chief. I didn't want to run the village. I just wanted to train and fly and smith when it was convenient for me."

"Smith? You mean, like a blacksmith?" James couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah. I've been working with Gobber for as long as I can remember. He's technically the blacksmith, but he's older now, so he leaves the bigger projects up to other people. My dad was his apprentice when he was a kid, and is responsible for a lot of the more complicated creations you'll see around here. I learned everything I know from them."

"That's incredible!" he exclaimed, and she shot him a curious glance. "Sorry, got excited. I'm a smith as well."

"I remember you mentioning that at dinner. Your dad taught you?"

"The basics. I didn't learn anything especially interesting until I ended up on Merirosvo. Working for the smith there really honed my skills into what they are now. It's been a while since I picked up a hammer, though. I miss it."

"You can come with me to work tomorrow, then. There's always work to be done, and while Vasara comes around sometimes to help, I'm usually on my own with Gobber."

"I can't tell you how much I'd love to do that. And, Vasara?"

"Haku's sister. The blonde one. She was the smith on Heimme before… well, that's her trade. In all honesty, she wasn't the most technically skilled with finer details when I met her, mostly because she never needed to be. But she wanted to learn, so I've been doing my best to show her how to work with lighter materials like leather."

"You do a lot of leather work?"

"I guess you've never actually seen my armor. You saw my dad's at dinner, though. Mine is very similar, I made it myself while Shade and I were out in the world. I also have a helmet that I'm quite proud of. Erik wanted a set, so he helped me the best he could to make him some not long ago."

"That's great. I'm not a huge fan of bulky armor either, I prefer lighter alternatives. With help from Sven back on Merirosvo and a sizable chunk of mysterious metal, I actually made the armor I'm wearing now."

She turned to peer at his outfit as they passed through a ring of torchlight. The flames reflected in flickering points on the shiny plates that protected his chest and forearms. The rest was a combination of black cloth and leather. "I would almost say that looks decorative, but we have a metal that we use here that's deceptively shiny and light as well. It's actually the strongest material we have for our weapons, and since we discovered the formula for it, we use it for pretty much everything else, too."

"Maybe it's the same stuff. My sword is plated in it, and thus far it has stood the test of battle and time astoundingly well."

"It would just be a matter of how you got ahold of so much of it, really. As far as I know, we're the only ones who know the secret of it, and we're pretty particular about who we share it with. It wouldn't do to unwittingly equip potential enemies."

James hesitated, before saying, "I hope I'm not counted among that number."

Aeri shot him a sideways glance. "Why would you be?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just a thought."

"As far as I'm concerned, you're almost the furthest thing from an enemy I can imagine." She said it casually, but immediately warmth suffused his chest.

"That's very kind of you to say."

"I'm just saying, Winter. We may be virtual strangers, but I get the feeling that I can trust you."

The warmth vanished, replaced by his usual guilty conscience. "Well, I… I trust you, too." He paused a moment. "You know, we don't have to be strangers."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Getting to know one another, perhaps?"

"Okay. But I have a suspicion that means _you_ getting to know _me_." Another sideways glance.

James laughed softly. "For now, yes. Is that okay with you?"

She huffed out a breath. "Fine. What would you like to know?"

"Well, you were telling me earlier why you were on your own for so long."

"Ah. Yes. Revealing that I am irresponsible and foolish. That I rejected my birthright. Shade and I ran away, with the intention of never returning. And we might not have, if not for the events that took place on Heimme."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Well, I'm very sorry about the things that happened. But I'm not sorry I had to come home. I never felt right out in the world, though I never would have acknowledged that it might be because I wasn't here. I don't think we would have stayed on Heimme forever. We would have moved on eventually, at least, that was where my mind had begun to go. It was a home, but not the home for us. Berk is where we truly belong."

"I can see that. Just by the way you act with your family, and the rest of the people here."

"It was awkward at first, but eventually everything settled down, and it feels a whole lot better than it did when I left. It's different, somehow."

"Maybe you're different."

"You might be right. Near death experiences tend to change a person."

"That they do."

For a moment they walked in silence, then Aeri stopped. They were in a wide plaza of sorts, ringed by torches. She looked up, so James followed suit, and his jaw nearly dropped. The night sky was absolutely dazzling. He didn't think he had ever seen so many stars. A feeling of complete awe crept over him.

"I never spent much time stargazing," he said quietly. "But this is so… I don't know. Magnificent is not the word. Lovely doesn't really describe it properly. It's just… It makes me feel so small. So insignificant. And the longer I stand here, taking it in, the more questions I have about my own existence. What am I, compared to a star? To the moon? Life is so fleeting, and everything that seems so immediate and important is, in reality, the complete opposite. The things and people we care about just vanish. Seeing the vastness of the sky makes me feel so incredibly alone."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and glanced down to see Aeri standing very close to him, her imperceptible gaze trained on his face. They just looked at each other for a moment, then she tilted her head back to take in the sky once more.

"I used to feel that way," her voice was soft. "And then I realized that even if I was the last person on earth, so long as the moon and stars kept shining, I would never be truly alone. Because when I see them, I am reminded of how precious it all is. Like you said, life is fleeting. But that makes it all the more valuable. What brief time we have in this world is defined by how we appreciate what fills it. The known and the unknown. It's good to be reminded that we are small, that the stars were there before us, and that they will be there long after we are gone. That awe is eternal. That splendor will never fade."

High above, there was a sudden streak of light that faded into nothing just as quickly as it had appeared, yet another incarnation of the bright specks that dusted the heavens. She was right. James had been lonely for a long time, and he had been prepared to be lonely even longer. But no matter who came and went in his life, the stars would always be there. They would always be beautiful. A peace settled over him, filling in the gaps and voids that marred his spirit.

Reaching up, he placed his hand on top of hers where it rested on his shoulder. And in silence they stayed, contemplating what was and what would be and what would remain when they were gone.

* * *

Shade lounged on the cliff's edge, gazing out into the distance. The sun had not yet appeared over the horizon, but the world was not dark. Mist hung low on the water, and the bright colors of the village were muted. All was silent except for the sound of far-off waves.

They had watched the stars until late last night, then they all returned to Valka's house. Aeri had given Winter her bed, so she slept downstairs with the dragons. But Shade had not been able to sleep. His conversation with Sahko had left him on edge, frustrated and worried. _The pirate queen was still out there_. Which meant Aeri's life, and the lives of everyone on Berk, were in danger.

_I should have killed that witch when I had the chance_. Then they wouldn't be facing this issue. And the worst part was, he couldn't even talk to Aeri about any of it. He could only hope that Winter- James, whatever his name was- would tell her soon, so that they could figure out a plan of action.

And then what? Would they fly off to hunt her down and stop her before she could even get close to Berk? Winter was on its way. The likelihood of them finding her before then was highly unlikely. Add that challenge to the fact that there was no way anyone here was going to allow them to leave again for any amount of time so soon after their return. Not a chance.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his thoughts. Aeri would be safe here. Berk would be safe. There was plenty of time to figure out what they were going to do about Surmata.

The wind shifted for a moment, just long enough for him to pick up a very familiar scent. He berated himself for not sensing the presence sooner, but there was nothing to be done about it.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked, not bothering to look behind him.

"Not long." Her soft voice was soothing to his troubled mind.

"If I recall correctly, you aren't much of an early riser."

"Funny, I recall the same thing about you."

"Yet here we are. Don't just stand there, I have reason to believe the grass over here is much softer."

He smiled slightly when he heard her almost inaudible snort. But she came, smoothly dropping to the ground beside him. She was close enough that if he wanted to, he could reach over and touch her face with his own. But of course, he wouldn't do that.

"What's on your mind, Ash?" he asked her, his deep, quiet voice a balm to her senses. She loved hearing him say her name, for some reason.

"Nothing in particular." It was a lie. He had been on her mind for days now. "I just felt like taking a pre-dawn stroll to the cliff. Imagine my surprise when I found you here, apparently thinking loudly enough to conceal the sound of my approach."

She saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. "Yes, there's a lot on my mind."

"Feel like sharing?" Her feelings for him made her curious, but it was the hope that perhaps he shared some of those feelings that made her bold enough to ask. Not that she expected a declaration from him at the moment.

"I don't even know where I'd begin."

He sounded troubled, and Ash felt concern overtake her pleasure at simply being with him. "What's the matter, Shade?"

Hearing her say his name distracted him momentarily. They hadn't really spoken at all since that day in the cove, when he had behaved so stupidly. But she didn't seem to be holding it against him. At all. He wasn't sure what to think of that, but he wasn't about to bring it up. She was watching him with concern in her eyes, and he realized that he actually wanted to tell her what was bothering him. He wanted to know what she thought of the situation. "You know the Skrill that showed up yesterday? With his human?"

"I heard about it, but I haven't seen him yet."

"Did you hear anything about what they were doing here?"

"Not really, other than that you knew them."

"Well, according to Sahko- that's his name- they came for a number of reasons. I spoke to him at length last night. But there's a host of issues at hand. When Aeri and I first encountered them, we were prisoners on a pirate ship. They were also there, similarly imprisoned. Thanks to them, we were able to escape. But we had no indication that they were working together. We don't know why they were on that ship in the first place. Aeri and I watched James- the human- die, or so we thought. She's been grieving his death, carrying the burden of guilt around since he saved her life. Then they show up here, out of the blue. They have been very vague on the details of where they are from and who they really are. But that's not what's bothering me the most."

"What's bothering you the most?"

"Do you know the story behind the pirates? And their attack on Heimme?"

She shook her head.

"It actually began over a year before Heimme was destroyed. Aeri and I ran into a group of pirates, who attacked us. We barely escaped, but she was wounded. Heimme was the first place I found to land. Fast forward a year. Somehow, the pirates found us. They ambushed us when we were alone, away from the village, and took us to a ship. That's where we met James and Sahko. It was about half a day before we were able to make our escape. Meanwhile, the pirates' main forces had arrived on Heimme and launched a full assault. They were led by their captain, a woman named Surmata. She was the one who wounded Aeri when we first encountered them. She's twisted and cruel, and she destroyed the village and slaughtered two thirds of its people. If Aeri and I hadn't escaped, they would all be dead. But we made it back in time to lead the dragons to retaliate. We destroyed her fleet and killed her men. Then we attacked her ship, which was sailing away. A violent storm had picked up, and the wind was carrying them quickly out to sea. I had her, Ash. I was going to kill that woman. But Aeri stopped me. They were already beaten, she told me. I think she didn't want another human life on my conscience. Foolishly, I listened to her, and we let them go.

"Though it escapes me how, James and Sahko found that out. They came here to warn us that Surmata would be seeking revenge. That she would be back, but this time she wouldn't be attacking with an army. Sahko told me she's not just a pirate, but that she captures dragons for profit. She wanted me badly enough to spend all that time and trouble looking for me, and she won't give up the hunt as long as she is alive. So I've been up all night, torturing myself with thoughts of what might happen if she finds us here. I can't even bring myself to imagine what might happen if she stumbles upon the colony. I'm angry at myself for not killing her when I had the chance. I don't know what to do, or how to even prepare for what she might be planning. You could all be in terrible danger at any moment, and I have no way of knowing when that might be, or how it will come about."

He sighed heavily, looking at the ground between his paws. "It's my fault."

"No, Shade. You can't blame yourself for this." Her voice was firm, and he met her gaze with some surprise.

"How could I not? If I had just acted—"

"You can't change the past. You aren't at fault because you thought you had done enough. Maybe if it was a different human it would have been. How could you know that she would be so crazy?"

"That's what Sahko said."

"He's right. Don't keep torturing yourself about this. We won't just sit here and wait for something bad to happen. We can talk to your father—"

Shade eyed her. "_We?_"

Ash felt her face heat. "Or not we, you could do it—"

He stopped her. "No, _we _is better."

She couldn't help her smile. "Then _we _it is. We'll talk to your father. I'm sure he'll have some ideas on how to prepare. And have faith in the humans. I'm sure that when Aeri finds out, she will take action. No matter how this Surmata person strikes, we will be strong enough and ready to fight back."

Her words eased his mind. "Thank you, Ash," he said sincerely, and her pleased smile grew.

"Of course. You're not alone, Shade. Ever. At the very least, you have the dubious reassurance that I'm on your side."

"That's not dubious at all. I find that knowledge very reassuring."

Ash laughed. "Even so, it's not just me. All of Berk will rally around you, you need only ask."

"That makes me feel a lot better about this. Yeah, we can talk to my dad later. You're right. I shouldn't be so worried."

"Worrying will only make your scales turn grey."

"Have you ever actually seen a grey Night Fury?"

"Yes, actually, but I don't think it was because of worry."

"What does it, then?" he asked, and her smile faded somewhat.

"Extreme stress and malnourishment."

"How would you—" _Oh. That's right. _Ash had gone through hell before he was even born. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid question."

"No, it's alright. I can hardly remember the worst of it, to be honest. All this time being happy and safe on Berk makes it seem like a bad dream."

Neither of them spoke for a moment, feeling slightly awkward. Finally Ash smiled, breaking the tension. "Anyways. What should we talk about now?"

"I think now is a good time for Random Questions."

He saw the surprise in her eyes. Random Questions was a game they had played when they were younger to help allay boredom.

"I almost forgot about Random Questions," she said softly.

"Almost forgot? How could you almost forget that?" he blustered, making her giggle.

"Okay, okay. Um… who's first?"

"You go first."

"No, you go first," she grinned. She always made him go first, but they went through the ritual of pretending that it might be different every time.

"_Fine,_" he sighed exasperatedly, as if extremely put upon. "If you could have the abilities of any other dragon, which would you choose?"

"That's a good one. Hmm… can I choose Bewilderbeast?"

"That's the _obvious _answer, but I suppose I could let you pick it this time…"

"No, fine, let me think… Oh! I'd be a Razorwhip. I kind of like the idea of being completely deadly in every way."

"Poisonous tears and all, huh?"

"Especially the poisonous tears."

"Very good choice. Hmm… I think I'd be a Changewing. I'd like to be able to blend in perfectly with a surrounding other than the night sky."

"What about the acid?"

"I mean, it's a little gross but extremely effective. Though I would do my best to _not _drool constantly like most Changewings do."

"It's downright unsanitary."

"Agreed. Okay, your turn."

"Hmm… Okay, got one. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?"

"Is this a serious question, or a let's-keep-it-lighthearted question?"

"Let's do both. Two things."

"Okay, but we're taking turns."

"Fine."

Shade thought for a moment. "I'll go serious first. I think if I could, I'd change my stubbornness. It can be a problem when I have to learn things the hard way. What about you?"

"I think I'd change my tendency towards willful ignorance. Much like your stubbornness, I have to learn things the hard way a lot of the time, because I purposely don't think about how things might turn out when I say or do something." He just nodded, not like he was putting her down by agreeing with her, but like he understood where she was coming from. That was one of the reasons she had always loved playing this game. They would end up talking about anything and everything, and it would be completely comfortable.

"Alright, now let's-keep-it-lighthearted." Ash watched him ponder until a lazy smirk settled on his face. "Am I allowed to say that I would change my size?

She was confused. "Like, you'd want to be even bigger?"

"No, smaller. I mean, I love being big and strong, but sometimes it's kind of boring being so intimidating, you know?"

He had barely finished when her tail whipped up and smacked him on the head.

"You are _so _full of yourself!" Ash managed to look outraged for about two seconds before they both dissolved into laughter. "F-fine," she wheezed after a minute. "I'd change my size, too. I'd be bigger than you so I could beat you up for being so obnoxious."

"If I were you, I might change something else."

She raised a brow. "Oh really? And what might that be?"

"A weakness that wouldn't change just because you were bigger."

"Are you saying I have a weakness?"

"I _know _you have a weakness." The smirk was back.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Prove it."

Immediately she began to regret it, because he grinned evilly. "It would be my pleasure."

His tail rose and trailed along her back, making her shiver. "What are you—" Suddenly he ran it across her ribs and she jerked in surprise. "Oh _no_," she squeaked before jumping up to her feet to run.

"Oh _yes_," he declared, leaping over to pin her to the ground before she could make it two steps. She squirmed beneath him, clawing the ground to stay upright, but he easily flipped her onto her back and began to tickle her in earnest.

"Sh-shade! _St-stop it!_" she shrieked, and he actually paused, peering down at her.

"You need to be quiet, or you're going to wake the whole village," he said casually.

"I _will not _be quiet! You're tickling me, you savage beast!"

"Savage, am I? And how would a civilized dragon behave? No tickling whatsoever? That's the most boring thing I've ever heard!"

"I'll make you a deal. You stop tickling me, and I won't maul you when I'm bigger than you."

Shade couldn't help it. He cracked up. Unable to stay standing, he fell to the side, shaking with laughter. "I can't even—" He couldn't form a sentence.

Ash rolled upright, scowling at him. "You think it's funny, do you?" She poked him in the ribs.

"Hi-hilarious."

"I'll show you! I'll grow just to spite you, you jerk!"

One of his eyes opened to stare at her incredulously. "Am I missing something? Because for some reason, I have the strangest feeling that you _aren't _actually going to get any bigger, Tiny."

"_Tiny?!_"

"You heard me. I mean, look at you," he rolled onto his stomach, both eyes open. "You're basically an oversized Terror."

Ash was apoplectic. "_Take. That. Back._"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll… I'll… Cover you in eels!"

He scoffed at her. "You'd never go within ten feet of one, let alone enough to bury me in."

Ash thought for a moment, then it was her turn to grin nastily. She wasn't sure how he would react to the threat, but she had her hopes. "How about I tell a certain someone that you're secretly pining for her?"

The smirk was wiped from his face, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You wouldn't _dare._"

_Yes. _Her suspicion had been right on the mark. "Wouldn't I?"

He actually growled his frustration before looking skyward. "Someone save me from females," he said under his breath. "_Fine._ No more tickling… unless you really deserve it. Which, right now, you do."

"But you won't," she said sweetly. "Not unless you want Kiva to literally throw herself at you."

"Do you actually think that's funny?"

"You know what? Yes. Yes I do."

He scowled at her. "You're easily the most evil, despicable dragon I have ever encountered."

"And proud of it," she grinned.

Shade glared for another moment before finally laughing. "And thus ends another memorable round of Random Questions."

* * *

It was dark.

Groggily, James wondered where he was. He was ridiculously comfortable and warm. With each breath, he inhaled a faint-but-unmistakable scent. After a moment, he experimentally flexed various parts of his body, and found himself surrounded by softness.

Finally, his curiosity got the better of him. He was sprawled out on his stomach, so he slowly drew his arms beneath him and propped himself up on his elbows. Immediately upon lifting his head, he was able to open his eyes, and for a few seconds, he stared at the indent in the pillow where his face had just been buried. Looking up, he saw a wooden headboard, and above that a slanted ceiling with a large shuttered window in it. Tiny points of light could be seen along the woodwork, where the sun slipped through cracks in the structure.

He took a deep breath, and noticed the scent again. It was vaguely sweet, but clean… Then he frowned. _Wasn't that… Aeri? _It took him a second. _Oh. Duh. _He was in her bed. Of course it smelled like her.

Fleeting glimpses of auburn and green had randomly appeared in his dreams. He supposed her scent had something to do with that. With a groan he flipped onto his back, twisting the blankets around his legs. _When was the last time I slept in a real bed? _He couldn't even remember. It was going to be miserable sleeping on the ground outside again after this.

He heard a door open and shut downstairs. The door to Aeri's room was closed, but a few moments later he could make out a low voice, though he couldn't tell what it was saying. _What time was it? _After a minute of deliberation, he sat up, running a hand through his short hair. His tunic and armor were neatly stacked on the desk against the wall, which had a number of yellowed sketches pinned to it. He hadn't noticed those the night before.

They'd watched the stars for a while, until James began to yawn, and Aeri suggested they head back. Her grandmother, true to her word, was still up, reading a book by the fire. Her house was an interesting structure. It was split into two spaces, which appeared to have been built at different times. There were two separate doors, one normal-sized, and one much, much larger. Once they were inside, he understood the design. A sizable dragon was curled up in the back of what James figured was the 'dragon' side of the house. The other half consisted of a normal living space, with various pieces of furniture and a cozy fire pit. There was a door to a room in the back, and stairs led to another room above.

Valka, as James learned her name was, greeted them cheerfully. Her dragon, Cloudjumper, watched them owlishly, seemingly unperturbed by Sahko's arrival. It was quite astonishing for James to make the connection between their mild behavior in the house to their fearsome appearance when he had first arrived. He couldn't believe Aeri's _grandmother _was the masked rider from earlier. But it probably shouldn't have surprised him, after all, Aeri had to have inherited her fearlessness from _someone_. Though he suspected that Valka was not the only 'fearless' member of their family.

Shade immediately went to a pile of straw and blankets and curled up on it, though he didn't close his eyes. With some encouragement, Sahko was convinced that it was safe to enter the house, and soon the Skrill was fast asleep on the floor near Shade.

After a few minutes of quiet conversation, Valka bid them goodnight, and Aeri led James upstairs.

"You can have my bed," she said, setting a lit candle on the bedside table.

"Where will you sleep?"

"Downstairs, with the dragons."

"No, I can do that. You don't have to give up your bed for me."

"I insist. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She walked over to a trunk and opened it, pulling out some blankets for herself.

"It would be ungentlemanly of me to make you sleep on the floor," he tried again.

"It would be ungentlemanly of you to refuse my request," she grinned. "Please, Winter. I bet you could use a good night's sleep. It's not a big deal." Pausing in the doorway, she turned back and wished him sweet dreams, before softly closing the door behind her.

James wondered how long he had slept for. She had been right, he'd needed the rest. Hopefully it wasn't afternoon. He wanted to go to the forge with her, and if he'd slept in late, she'd likely already be gone.

Extricating himself from the blankets, he stood and went to the desk, quickly dressing and strapping on his sword. His attention was caught by the wide shelves next to the desk. Resting on one was a chest plate, gauntlets, and a helmet, all apparently made of leather. He assumed this was the armor Aeri had mentioned. Hesitantly, he ran his fingers over the buckles and stitching on the body armor. It was very finely crafted, sturdy yet light. Picking up one of the gauntlets, he noticed that one side was inlaid with what appeared to be black scales. _Probably Shade's,_ he mused. Perhaps their presence served a purpose similar to the metal plating on his own. He didn't doubt that the dragon scales could deflect a strike from a weapon, if need be. _Very resourceful. _

Finally, he lifted the helmet up with both hands and marveled. Once on, it would conceal her whole head, including her face. The only openings were narrow slits to see through, and thin vertical lines where her mouth would be, presumably so that she could breathe. Exquisite metal wings flared from the temples, and a ridge reminiscent of Shade's spine traveled down the center of the top and back of it.

_She made this? _What a gift she had. He had already been impressed by her, but this took it to a completely different level. Gently, he set the helmet back on the shelf, then looked around for more clues to who she was.

Along the wall across from the bed was a new-looking weapons rack, loaded with excellent specimens of all sorts of implement. There was a lethal looking battle axe, a few swords of varying length, a long bow with a quiver of arrows, even a spiked mace. He wondered if she kept these for decoration or if she actually knew how to use them. All seemed to be made with a bright metal that gleamed in the dim light of the room.

Leaning against the rack was a long spear, and intrigued, James took it in his hands, slowly turning it over. The dense wood of the shaft was smooth and dark. The tip was razor sharp, made of the same shiny metal as the other weapons, and firmly attached to the shaft with a length of dark leather coated with some kind of sealant. Two white feathers hung from the bindings. All in all, a beautifully crafted, deadly weapon. It seemed more personalized than the rest, and he wondered if she had made it herself. It was certainly well cared for, but then again, so were the others.

He carefully replaced the spear and backed away, checking out the rest of the room. There were more shelves with a number of books on them, trunks of folded clothes and furs, some small knick knacks, and a flawless mirror with carvings of Night Furies dancing around it. It was the only thing that James would consider remotely feminine about the space.

Smiling slightly, he straightened the blankets on the bed, then opened the door to peer down the stairs. He could now clearly hear Aeri speaking quietly. Making his way down, he saw her sitting at the table, seemingly conversing with Shade, who was rumbling softly in response.

Both turned to look in his direction, and Aeri raised a hand in greeting. James returned the gesture, walking over to them.

"Sleep well?" she inquired.

"Yes. Too well," he replied. "I have no idea what time it is."

"Don't worry. It's still morning, though closer to noon than dawn."

A grumble sounded, and James turned to see Sahko watching them from where he lounged in the corner. Valka's dragon was gone, and presumably the older woman wasn't in the house either.

"Hey, Sahko." James went over to his friend and placed a hand on his neck. "Sleep well? Are you hungry?"

"I think he had some of the fish from the barrel there, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind a few more," Aeri said as she rose from her seat. "What about you? Hungry? I made some porridge. It's not phenomenal, but I will say it's a damn sight better than anything my grandmother could whip up. We also have secret spices to make it tastier, if that floats your boat."

"I was already fine with having some porridge, but secret spices? I must investigate," he grinned.

"Very well, sir." She got a bowl and spoon out, scooped some porridge from the pot over the fire, then went over to a cupboard and produced two pouches. "This one is sugar, I'm sure you've encountered it before. I don't know what this one is called," she opened the pouch to reveal a reddish brown powder. "But it's absolutely delightful. In small quantities. Help yourself."

"Thank you." James sat at the table, sniffing at the unknown spice. It smelled quite enticing, so he poured a bit into his bowl along with some sugar, stirred it up, and sampled it. His eyes widened.

"My gods. This is the best thing I have ever tasted."

Aeri laughed. "I thought you might like it."

He forced himself to eat it slowly, savoring each bite, and unabashedly scraping the bowl for every last morsel. Once he was finished, Aeri took his bowl and washed it off in a bucket of water.

"All right! Who's ready to get a move on?" she asked the assembled males.

"After that, I could conquer the world," James said.

"No conquering today, unless you count the pile of orders we have at the forge."

His eyes lit up. "Count me in."

They set off down the street, chatting about nothing in particular. Passersby, both Vikings and refugees, greeted them cheerfully. James couldn't help but compare this village to Merirosvo, and the place he had grown up. In daylight, Berk was clean and colorful, with dragon-esque architecture and all manner of interesting structures to gape at.

"What's that?" he would ask, and Aeri would explain that it was the fire-prevention system, or a dragon perch, or a windmill. They arrived in the plaza they had stargazed in the night before, only now it was bustling with people and dragons. Sahko and Shade went off in search of fish, and Aeri led James to a large, open-walled building from which the sound of a hammer on metal could be heard.

"Hey, Gobber!" she yelled over the hammering.

"Yer late!" the voice sounded cross, but Aeri just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I know, but I brought help. Winter is a smith, and he said he'd love to give us a hand."

A bulky figure appeared, and James did a double take. The Viking was quite broad, with a peg leg and an enormous hammer where his hand once was. His shirt and pants were ragged, embellished with stains and scorches and the occasional hole. He had an unbelievable mustache, which hung in braids down to his chest. His lower jaw jutted out slightly, and James could clearly see that the man had what appeared to be a rock as a tooth. All in all, a vision of good taste.

The old smith was looking at him with an eyebrow raised in skepticism. "Who?"

"Winter," Aeri repeated. "He's the one who arrived yesterday on the Skrill. He's a smith. He said he'd help us out today."

"Fine, but if he makes a mess of my forge, there'll be Hel to pay, missy."

"Since when have I caused you that kind of grief, old man?"

Gobber scowled at her. "I'll let that comment slide, since yer obviously still wakin' up. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a hand today. Vasara was here earlier, but she had to go do somethin' or other, an' she won't be back until later. We've got five new orders for saddles, an' twelve to repair. That pile of papers there are specifications for new weapons and shields, all that steel there needs to be reshaped, that pile is all repairs, the Larsons are supposed to be bringing in their ceremonial sword for restoration—"

"That wouldn't happen to be the sword that's currently buried up in the hills, would it?"

"The very same, so ye'd best not get squeamish with the corpse dust an' cobwebs. Anyways, ye can get started with all that. Oh, and the traders were spotted on the horizon just a while ago, so they'll be here this afternoon. I know ye have business with them, so I'll expect you to make some headway here before ye run off to take care o' that. Go on, get to it."

They dove right in. Aeri quickly showed him where all the tools were located, then left him with the pile of weapons to repair while she started work on the new ones. Determined to prove himself, James focused, taking pleasure in the strenuous work.

Every so often, either Aeri or Gobber would check his progress, but after a while they seemed satisfied to leave him to his own devices. When a person would arrive with their dragon for measurements, James would pause to watch Aeri as she recorded every detail of both human and reptile. "I have to know the basics of lengths and widths and such," she explained to him. "But other things are also important. How the person sits in the saddle. How long they fly for. What weapons they carry. What maneuvers they perform while airborne. Stuff like that all has to be taken into account when a new saddle is constructed."

He also observed with amusement when the ceremonial sword arrived, satisfactorily dusty and covered in cobwebs. Aeri gingerly took it from the similarly filthy Viking carrying it, looking less than thrilled as he cheerfully recounted his morning adventure breaking into his grandfather's crypt.

"All in the name of love, I suppose," she'd replied, without much enthusiasm.

Sahko and Shade returned and proceeded to doze off in the sun outside. The hours passed in a blur of productivity, the three of them working their way through the various repairs and custom orders. It was mid-afternoon when a horn blared in the distance, and James paused in his hammering to look around.

"That'll be the traders," Gobber said gruffly as Aeri and James wiped the sweat from their faces. The old smith inspected their respective piles of finished projects, then nodded. "Ye've done enough for today. Good work lass. You too, lad. Now, off with ye."

They didn't need to be told twice. Hanging up their aprons, they breathed a sigh of relief as they set foot beyond the sweltering heat of the forge. For a moment they just stood in the shade, allowing the chilly breeze to cool them off.

"Alright," Aeri said. "I have some trading to do, which might take a while. You're welcome to come with me, I'm sure there will be a lot to see, or you can go relax for a while. Up to you."

"Who needs relaxing?" James grinned. "Let's go trade."

They woke up their dragons, who yawned and stretched like enormous fire-breathing house cats. As they walked, James asked about what business she had with the traders.

"Well, some of the refugees approached me last week. You might have noticed that their clothes are in very poor condition. And they don't have anything else to wear. It's basically autumn, which means it won't be long before it begins to snow. But they aren't accustomed to that kind of cold, they'll all freeze to death without some protection from the elements. So I'm going to trade for enough furs and material to outfit them all. We already have a significant stockpile of leather here, so that's one less thing to worry about, but still. I've had some of the women compile an estimate of how much cloth we'll need. They measured every single person for every important article of clothing they might require."

"When you say everything they might require—"

"I mean everything. Boots, underclothes, outerwear, and two different sets of regular clothing. The women and children are so excited, even the men seem to be cheered up by the prospect. I can only imagine how they feel, forced to continue to wear the same clothes that they fought in when the pirates attacked. I just wish Haku was more on board with the whole idea."

This piqued James's interest. "Why wouldn't he be on board?"

Aeri sighed. "He's angry that he can't provide what his people need on his own. It's hard for him to accept even the most basic measures of hospitality. I'll admit, this is a rather grand gesture of generosity on my father's behalf, but he told me to spare no expense. It was actually his idea for everyone to get a second set of clothes. In all honesty, Berk is extremely prosperous. We are the most powerful tribe in the Barbaric Archipelago in terms of military might— other tribes have dragons, but we have the best training and education available to our riders. After all, we started the whole "peace" thing. Not to mention our resident Night Furies. Anyways. Not only are we the dominant power in these waters, we also have forged strong alliances with all of our neighbors, and even villages beyond the Archipelago. My father has always embraced diplomacy, though it's still a rather foreign concept to a lot of people. This region isn't called "Barbaric" for no reason. There's a strong tradition of resorting to brute violence to solve any problem that might arise."

James pondered this. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but your father hasn't yet struck me as the violent type."

"That's because he was born a hiccup, hence his name, and for most of his youth, he didn't have the physical strength necessary to get his point across by clubbing people over the head. So he used the only weapon he had at his disposal— his mind. It wasn't always effective, though. There are countless stories among the older generations about his seemingly innate childhood ability to cause widespread destruction and mayhem just by stepping foot outside. I haven't told you the story yet, but it makes me sad to think that he had to endure so much rejection and animosity just because he was born different. It's really tragic. But he doesn't hold it against any of them. He says it made him stronger. If things hadn't happened the way they did, we might still be at war with the dragons today. He turned every convention upside down, and so far it has worked out rather well. Berk is wealthy, secure, technologically and ideologically advanced… people come from far and wide to trade with us, to learn about our way of life, and in particular to seek the guidance of the Dragon Chief, whose reputation for disaster transformed into one of brilliance and wisdom. He manages to be a master of politics and economics in the most casual way possible. He still takes time to smile, whether it be making sarcastic comments about the unrefined nature of Vikings, goofing off with the dragons, or forming friendships with every man, woman, child, and reptile he encounters. It's no wonder he's so adamant on helping the survivors of Heimme. It's second nature for him to care for those in need. Haku thinks we're just being charitable, but the truth is, we have more than enough to share, and my father doesn't see the point in hoarding our good fortune, whether it be in the form of wealth or knowledge, when it could be used to better the lives of others."

"Which is a noble sentiment. Your father seems like a visionary leader. It always seems to me like the more you give away, the more returns to you. Though it sounds like Haku might be holding your good fortune and your generosity against you at the moment."

"You think?" Aeri sounded troubled. "That would be… _un_fortunate." She paused, then continued in a softer voice. "I really don't know how to help him on a personal level anymore. We used to be close, but now… it's like he's intentionally pushing me away."

_Oh. _A piece of the puzzle slipped into place. Haku's inexplicable hostility towards James was fueled by his inability to connect with Aeri. He saw James as a threat. _Which, I technically was, but not for the reason he might be thinking. _

James felt bad for Aeri. He wasn't overly fond of Haku, as it really wasn't in his nature to embrace those who were less than fond of him. But from the pained expression on her face, he could tell that Haku was important to her. Vaguely, he wondered how close they had actually been, then shook the thought away. _That's not important. _

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I'm sure it's not you personally that he has a problem with, Aeri. I think he's just feeling helpless, and he doesn't know how to cope with his frustration and grief. Don't feel discouraged by his behavior. Just do what you feel is right, and it'll all work out in the end. You've already done wonderful things for his people, and this is just another to add to the list."

"I just want to repay them for what they did for me," she said quietly. "I have to. If not for me, Surmata never would have ended up on Heimme, and they would still be safe at home, with all of their loved ones present and their possessions intact."

A gaping maw opened up in James's stomach. _Oh gods. She blames herself. She thinks it's her fault… _"No, no, no. You can't blame yourself for that. Surmata is practically psychotic. You are not responsible for the actions of a maniac like her. Don't shake your head. I'm serious, Aeri. There aren't words sufficient to describe that kind of evil. No. You are good. You have only ever done good for Haku and his people. So don't dwell on what happened, because you'll only bring yourself unnecessary pain and unhappiness. Focus on what is within your power to change." James was not used to comforting people, but he felt strongly that he needed to be supportive now. She was not at fault in this situation. He was.

She sighed heavily. "I guess you're right. I just wish I could make Haku see that all is not lost."

"He will realize that, he just needs time. Come on, let's think about the task at hand. You've got a lot of shopping to do. Or tell me more about your father. I already liked him from talking to him yesterday, but everything you're telling me about him makes me think he might be too good to be true."

To his relief, her knitted brows relaxed, and she smiled slightly. "I assure you, he's every bit as amazing as he sounds. Growing up, I always wanted to be like him. As I got older, I started seeing him as an unattainable ideal. The idea of someday having to fill his shoes was absolutely terrifying, because I knew I would never be as great as he is. As accomplished and wise and kind. Which is one of the reasons I ran away. Now that I'm back, I'm reassured that I will never be that great, but the fear is gone. Because he loves me no matter what I do. If I can feel secure in that, I can feel secure in anything."

"You shouldn't be afraid, Aeri. The more I get to know you, the more certain I become that you are every bit as good as your father is. When the time comes for you to take his place, the stories of your kindness and resourcefulness and strength will have people just as eager to sing your praises as they are to sing your dad's. Just wait and see. You're just like him, but you're also uniquely you. Berk will be in good hands."

Aeri looked at him with some surprise, and sheepishly he stared down at the boards beneath his feet. They were at the bottom of the long walkway that zigzagged across the rocky cliff face, leading to the docks, and the buzz of conversation coming from the crowd gathered in anticipation of the traders' arrival rose up around them.

"I—" she began, but she was cut off by the sound of someone calling her name. Lifting his head, James saw one of the refugees, a woman, approaching them with a wide smile.

"Aeri!"

"Hello, Ima," Aeri smiled, and James did his best to commit the woman's name and face to memory, as he had everyone else that he'd met thus far. "Where's Luvia?"

"She's up at the Academy. I guess there's a class called "Terror Training" going on, which sounded alarming at first, until I realized that a "Terror" is just your version of a Horror. So Vasara offered to take some of the children while we came down here." The woman, Ima, turned to look speculatively at James. "Is this the one that arrived yesterday?"

"I am," James replied for himself. "Ima, was it? Winter, at your service."

"Don't you have nice manners," Ima smiled at him. "Is it true you helped our girl here escape way back when? I've heard all sorts of stories but all have yet to be confirmed by the two of you."

"I was on the ship with Aeri, but I only played a minor role in her escape—"

"That is so untrue, Winter," Aeri interrupted. "You saved my life, then essentially sacrificed yourself so that I could get away. I'd say your role was rather integral."

Ima's eyes were wide as she turned to Aeri. "So it's true? They were mistreating you?"

"They successfully _mistreated_ all of us, wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose, but if you hadn't gotten back when you did, we'd all be—"

"You were holding your own just fine without me. Anyways, shall we get started? Do you have the list?"

"Yes. So, Winter. Are you here to help us with our little project?"

"If by "little project" you are referring to your endeavor to fully outfit everyone from Heimme in preparation for the coming winter, then I'll say that I'd be more than happy to help, though I've learned that it's best to stay out of a woman's way when she's on a mission."

The refugee woman laughed. "So you're a clever one. That could come in handy. Okay, which ship should we check out first?"

Aeri looked over all of the recently arrived vessels. "The first one looks very familiar, let's start there and work our way down."

The three of them made their way through the crowd to the closest ship. Sahko and Shade followed close behind, the Skrill letting out low growling sounds every time a person accidentally bumped into him. A burly sailor was in the process of lowering a gangplank as they approached.

"Excuse me," Aeri called out. "Whose ship is this?"

Before the man could answer, a shrill voice cut through the noise of the crowd. "_MISTRESS AERI! _Why, I can't believe it! Oh, what a delightful surprise!" From behind the sailor appeared a shorter, elderly man, waving his arms ecstatically.

"Trader Johann!" Aeri strode up the gangplank to embrace the old man, who held her at arm's length.

"My goodness, Mistress Aeri! You are a _vision _to my weary eyes! How devastated I was to learn of your disappearance. But here you are! And with all limbs intact! In fact, you must have grown taller since the last time we met! And exponentially more beautiful! I certainly hope your adventures were not so perilous as your father's were at your age!"

James smiled when she laughed. "I'm sure we could spend a few nights swapping stories, Johann. But let's talk business first. I'm in need of a substantial amount of cloth, string, and furs. Can you help me?"

"Can I help you? Can I _help you?_ My dear girl, you have come to the right place! As it so happens, I am in possession of dozens of excellent fabrics, all of which can be purchased in bulk! String is always in stock. And as for furs, why, I have the finest selection of colors and qualities in the Archipelago!"

"Excellent. Ima! Winter! Come on!" Aeri beckoned to them with one arm, and they obediently made their way onto the ship. "Lead the way, Johann."

* * *

**Phew. Is anyone else as worn out after reading all that as I am? Hopefully in a good way, though. I've been writing OtN since last August and I'm not tired of the story or my characters yet ;)**

**In other news, who else has watched Race to the Edge? I watched the whole series in one sitting. I adored it, but then again I adore everything HTTYD, so that's not surprising. For those of you who have seen it, and also Riders/Defenders of Berk, I ****hope you liked the brief Razorwhip and Changewing mentions. Also Trader Johann, who always manages to entertain me, so I hope I did him justice.**

**Next week! We will be seeing more of Aeri and James, but also some of our friends from Heimme as well. And there's a surprise! Prooobably not any one of the romantic surprises you're craving, BUT it's been a long time coming, and I'm really excited about it, so you should be too. Any guesses on what it might be? I'll give you an extremely vague and unhelpful hint: It's centered around a dragon and a human.**

**Anyways, until we meet again, take care of yourselves. You're all amazing people and it's a joy to be a part of this community.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Greetings, friends, and happy Friday. (It's 2:30 AM my time, so I figured, why wait until later to update when I could just do it now?)**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews. The few moments you spend typing your feedback keeps me smiling for days.**

**QuiteARandomFan (Congratulations on your graduation!)**

**Sousuke Tenki**

**MoonbornWalker (I generally do have chapters written in advance. It helps improve the quality overall and as you said, it's great to have a reserve of material in case I haven't been writing. And thank you, I've been feeling a bit better, though there's still a long way to go.)**

**Sag1ttar1us**

**Colinou**

**Spartan10007**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**Phsyro**

**Ciara11 (what an excellent guess XD)**

**Harkonnen28 (Also an excellent guess!)**

**Vvarden **

**I know a lot of you are probably wondering what the heck is going on with Haku. Well, you're about to start finding out. And it's time for the surpriiiiiiiise! It's a happy one :)**

* * *

Haku nocked his arrow, his muscles automatically adjusting as he drew the string back. He shifted slightly to accommodate for the wind that had picked up, and without moving any other part of his body, released the string. In a moment the arrow was buried in the center of the target across the clearing, along with his four previous attempts. Sighing, he relaxed and dropped his arms, looking around.

He'd discovered this place the other day while taking a walk. The spacious clearing was obviously used regularly for training purposes. The tree trunks were deeply scarred from axe blades, and the ground was clear of brush and other obstacles. Sturdy targets were positioned all over, some sitting in the dirt and others hanging from branches above. It was the perfect location for him to practice his marksmanship. He hadn't lifted his bow since the assault on Heimme, and he felt it was high time he got around to using it again.

It helped relieve some of the unbearable tension he had been feeling as of late. He was well aware that he had become difficult to be around, but how could he help that? It was his job to worry, wasn't it? To dwell on what others chose to ignore or avoid? Of course he was grumpy. His people seemed perfectly content to live off of Berk's charity indefinitely, but he wasn't. He detested being so utterly dependent on the kindness of others.

Slowly, he made his way around the clearing, collecting his arrows. It was bad enough that they were being fed and sheltered by Aeri's people. Bad enough that they were being educated and trained in the Academy without having anything to offer in return. Bad enough that the Chief seemed content to let them stay and do as they pleased. But Aeri was taking it too far. She hadn't listened to him when he had adamantly refused to agree to her plan. No. Right now, she was likely bartering with some trader for supplies so that she could outfit every one of his people in new clothes. It made his blood boil. She knew how obscene it was to just throw wealth away like that. Damn it! He had told her _no! _How dare she defy him in this?

He swore, loudly. Behind him, Kova squawked nervously, but Haku was too worked up to care. "She thinks she's so much better than us," he muttered under his breath. "That she can do whatever she wants, regardless of what anyone else says! That we need her charity!" _No._ He was going to put a stop to this.

"Come on, Kova," he growled, swinging himself into the saddle _that had been given to him yesterday. _He couldn't just refuse it, it had been made specifically for Kova. No one else could use it except for him. So he'd had to take it. Every time he looked at it he felt sick to his stomach, wondering when this insanity would end.

He needed to have a serious discussion with Aeri. Immediately. The situation was completely out of hand, and he blamed her for it.

A while later he was walking along the docks, searching the throng of people that had gathered at the arrival of the traders for a glimpse of auburn hair. Some called greetings to him, but he didn't stop to chat, until it occurred to him that someone might be able to help him find her.

"Have you seen Aeri?" he asked one Viking, who pointed him towards the ship closest to them. _That was easy. _Steeling himself, he pushed through the crowd, looking across the deck for her slim figure. A short, elderly man emerged from belowdecks, followed shortly by Ima. A moment later Aeri appeared behind them, laughing at something.

Haku's heart lurched. She was so beautiful. He had to remind himself that he was angry with her. Then she turned, smiling, as another person came up after her, and his ire returned in full force.

What was his name? _Winter. _Haku had taken an instant dislike to the man. From what he understood, Aeri had met him when the pirates had captured her, and hadn't seen him since. So why was she so happy to see him when he showed up unannounced? She barely knew him! Did she honestly trust him? Because Haku didn't. Not one bit.

"Haku!" Ima had spotted him and was waving him over. Aeri and _Winter _turned to look at him, too, so he had no choice but to approach them.

"Haku," Ima said once he was close enough. "We've been examining all of Trader Johann's fabrics! He has the perfect materials, and enough of them to suit our needs! We'll all be ready for winter in no time!"

His suspicions were confirmed. Aeri_ was _going ahead with her plan. His eyes narrowed. "Is that so?"

Ima was nodding happily, but Aeri seemed to pick up on his displeasure. "Haku," she said, stepping closer to him. "What's—"

"I need to have a word with you," he interrupted her.

"Okay… Ima, Winter, I'll be back in a moment." Once she and Haku were off the ship, she pointed to a wooden structure built into the cliff. "We can talk in there."

Inside, Haku peered around in the dim light. They were in a large room that looked like it was used for storage. There were coils of rope, fishing nets, and baskets, among other things. Turning around, he faced her as she closed the door behind her.

"What's the matter, Haku?" she asked. Her expression was one of concern.

"You know what the matter is, _Aeri._"

Irritation flitted across her face. "I wish you'd stop saying my name like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I've done something wrong!"

"Well, you have."

She frowned at him. "What have I done wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's this whole nonsense about giving everyone things they don't need."

Her eyes widened. "The _clothes? _Are you serious?"

"Extremely."

"Haku, you all _need _clothes. It's not like you can keep wearing what little you have now!"

"And why not?" he demanded.

"Stop being stupid! Come winter, you'll all freeze to death! Is that what you want?!"

"We can work for what we might require," he said icily. "We don't need charity."

"Oh, for the love of— This is ridiculous. It's not charity. It's common decency. Use your head, Haku. Without new boots to keep your feet warm, your toes will literally fall off. Without furs to retain body heat, your people will fall ill and die. I don't believe you're that ignorant of reality."

"But it's not just furs and boots! You're providing a full wardrobe!"

"So what?" Her flippant tone was infuriating.

"_So what?_ It's unnecessary!"

"It's important!"

"I can't believe you're the type of woman who cares about fashion."

"_What?!_ Okay, I've heard enough. You obviously are too blinded by pride to see to your people's needs."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. Your people have suffered enough as it is without having to deal with your negligent attitude. Their entire lives were destroyed. I'm trying to help them pick up the pieces. Why can't you see that? Why are you fighting me every step of the way?" Her eyes were pleading, but he refused to be swayed.

"I'm trying to maintain our honor! That's more important than anything!"

"Don't be absurd! Try telling a parent that their _honor _is more important than the welfare of their family! Would you rather that you all stayed on Heimme, sitting in the wreckage, outnumbered by the _corpses _of the people you loved? With no possessions and no shelter? With your _honor _as your only consolation?"

"We would have figured it out, and we wouldn't have had to submit to anyone's _pity _while we were at it!"

Aeri's jaw dropped. "Who _are_ you? What happened to the kind, reasonable man I met on Heimme? That Haku would never put some foolhardy notion of _honor _before the survival and happiness of his own people! There is _nothing _wrong with accepting the kindness of others! It doesn't make you weak! It takes true strength to admit when you need help! But no. You'd rather sulk and rage, drowning in your own bitterness, than admit that you can't do something on your own! Because you _can't _do this alone! You can't guarantee the safety and survival of the remnants of your people! You can't preserve what's left of their dignity by providing them with clothes and supplies that they need! But we can! Berk is happy to share! There's no reason for any of you to suffer any more than you already have, Haku. Not one good reason. It's not charity, or pity. You showed me a great deal of kindness and consideration when I showed up, injured and accompanied by a sworn enemy of your people. Okay? I _owe _you, all of you, and you will not deny me the opportunity to repay you for what you have done for me!"

Her words hung in the air between them. She was leaning forward slightly, fists clenched, with tears in her eyes. Haku opened his mouth to reply, then shut it. He had never felt so conflicted in his entire life. _She had a point. _Was he really so blind? Was he really trying to preserve his own pride by sacrificing his people?

This woman was the reason he'd had the strength to become Chief of Heimme in the first place. He had become accustomed to relying on her advice and support. She had changed his life, and the lives of every last one of his people. How could he have so quickly forgotten how much she meant to him? He _loved _her, for crying out loud!

And now he'd really put his foot in it. She was doing what she had always done, looking out for the well-being of his people. She had been there with them that fateful day. She had suffered just as much as they had. But instead of retreating into herself, or giving in to the urge to lash out in anger and sadness, she stayed focused and saved them twice over. She had led them to a sanctuary where they could heal and find peace. Her people were gracious and kind and not once had they indicated that they were being motivated by _pity _to help the survivors of Heimme. It was idiotic of him to claim that she was in any way at fault in this situation.

Aeri stepped back, wiping her eyes and taking a shuddering breath. "You know what? I can't make you see reason, Haku. I am determined to give them a sense of stability, normalcy, and optimism. You seem determined to warp my good intentions however you can. I can only hope that you realize that your attitude is only prolonging the suffering of your people. Until then, I have nothing else to say to you."

With that, she turned away from him and yanked the door open, allowing a wash of light and sound to fill the room.

"Aeri, wait, don't go, I'm sorry—" Haku desperately reached out for her, but she was already striding away. He watched in misery as she made her way through the crowd and back to the ship. Ima was busy talking to the trader, but Winter noticed her right away. Even from this distance Haku could tell that the other man was concerned, and a wave of nausea passed over him at the notion of her turning to a virtual stranger for comfort because of his behavior.

Haku loved her, but he might have pushed her too far today. He wasn't sure he'd be able to undo the damage he had wrought. But he had to try. He didn't know what he would do if he ended up driving her away entirely.

It was a terrible feeling to know that he was out of control. He'd learned a valuable lesson just now, but he had a sinking feeling that he hadn't seen the last of his volatile temper.

* * *

Aeri managed to hold it together for the rest of the afternoon.

She completed her business with Johann, made arrangements for all of the materials to be carried to the longhouses the next morning, and visited some of the other traders' ships. But her thoughts kept returning to her argument with Haku in the storehouse until she felt her composure begin to slip.

Winter seemed to notice her quiet distress, and smoothly excused the both of them from a conversation with a trader who seemed quite content to regale them with tales of his own perilous adventures until the sun set.

"Let's get out of here," he said to her under his breath, then placed his fingers to his lips and let out a brief whistle. In moments Sahko appeared, followed by Shade, who immediately picked up on her misery and warbled with concern.

"It's alright, bud…" He crouched so that she could more easily climb into the saddle, then took off, quickly leaving the crowded docks far behind. The sensation of the cold air on her face was soothing to her frazzled nerves, as was the lack of noise. The only sound that could be heard was the wind.

Once they leveled out high above the island, Shade slowed to allow Sahko to catch up to them. Winter didn't say anything, but Aeri found his presence comforting nonetheless as her thoughts spiraled back to the source of her torment.

How often had she soared above Heimme with Haku? How often had they supported each other in times of worry or danger? He was so important to her. When he had kissed her, she had taken it as a promise of sorts. But since his arrival on Berk, nothing had been the same. They couldn't converse without awkwardness or strife. They rarely saw each other. And… it hurt.

Tears welled up in her eyes. It was so unfair. How could he say those things? How could he pit himself against her, as if they were on opposite sides of some war? How did it come to this?

Letting out a sudden cry of frustration, she allowed herself to fall back until she was resting against Shade's spine. She rubbed her palms against her eyes, trying to stop the steady stream of hot tears that continued to appear. Beneath her, she felt, rather than heard, Shade's worried rumble.

"It'll be okay, bud," she said shakily, more for her own benefit than his. For a few minutes she kept her hands on her face, taking unsteady breaths to calm herself.

Eventually, though, she sat upright, glancing over at Winter, who was politely averting his gaze. Her face heated with embarrassment at her outburst, but she forced herself to call out an apology to him.

"I'm so sorry, Winter."

He looked at her in clear surprise. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm a mess right now."

"Believe me, I've seen messes before, and you're nowhere close to that kind of chaos," he laughed, before becoming serious once more. "What happened, Aeri?"

She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I don't want to bother you with it—"

"It's not a bother. If you don't want to talk about it, that's absolutely fine, but don't think that you should suffer in silence because it might be a _bother _to me."

His firm words consoled her. "Alright then. I got into a fight with Haku."

"I gathered," he replied, his expression neutral. "What did he say to you that upset you so much?"

"Who says he's the problem? Maybe I'm the one who's at fault," she tried to suggest, but she could tell he wasn't buying it.

"I sincerely doubt that. Come on, what did he say?"

"A lot of things. He was angry, going on about how it isn't _honorable _to accept other people's _pity._"

Winter scoffed. "That's ridiculous. Your kindness and generosity are not the same thing as _pity._ I hope you gave him a piece of your mind."

"I did. I don't know if I got through to him or not, but I told him I was done trying to reason with him."

"Good. It's not like you're some uninvolved third party coming in and interfering. You lived among them. You were there for all of it. You didn't escape unscathed. It's stupid for him to treat you like you're not on the same side."

"That's how I feel about it." She paused, before continuing. "I just don't know how it got this bad. On Heimme, he was a different person. He was brave, and sensitive, and relaxed… now it's like he's a shadow of his former self. An angry shadow. I guess I just miss him. We used to be so close, but I've never felt more at odds with another person as I feel with him right now."

Winter had a thoughtful look on his face. "I stand by what I said earlier. I think he'll come around, given enough time. But time is not a luxury that his people have, at least not in the sense of obtaining necessities like clothes before winter arrives. So I hope for all their sakes that he gets over his foolish pride soon. And for your sake, as well. I know what it feels like to be hurt by someone you care deeply for, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone, especially not you."

Aeri recalled what he had shared about his past. The woman he loved had betrayed him first by allowing another to come between them, then by standing by in silence when she could have spoken in his defense. A question rose in her mind, and hesitantly, she voiced it. "If you saw her again, and she apologized, would you be able to love her again?"

He frowned pensively. Finally, he said, "I don't believe so. No, I know so. Not necessarily because it was basically her fault I was banished, but because I was a child then, with no knowledge of what true devotion looked like. I thought I loved Ihana, and— pardon me— I certainly lusted after her, but I'm older now. I've seen a great deal, met a lot of people— and I've learned through experience what real love looks like. Mutual love. It has the power to endure whatever obstacles might arise in its path. My bond with Sahko is so much deeper and stronger than anything I ever felt for that vain, vapid girl. And I can feel secure in the fact that he would probably do almost anything for me, as I would for him. So, no. If, by some misfortune, I ever found myself in her company again, and she apologized— I might forgive her, because without her I never would have become who I am today, but I would not forget what she had done, or rather, what she didn't do."

A sigh escaped her. She really admired Winter. He, like Haku, seemed brave and sensitive and relaxed, but he also made her think. He was very complicated. Maybe if she understood all of the elements that made him who he was, if she knew his whole story, he wouldn't be so fascinating. _Or maybe he would be even more so. _The thought made her pause, but she quickly stifled it. It wouldn't do to have complicated feelings for a complicated person. _Right? _That was bound to create trouble.

"Aeri."

His voice pulled her from her musings, and she met his serious gaze.

"I can't tell you how to deal with Haku. He is his own man, with his own strengths and faults and thoughts and feelings. What I said about Ihana— I meant it, but that situation was a lot different than this one. It probably calls for a different approach."

"It was different in some ways, but it still comes down to the fact that you and I were both hurt by someone we cared about. It's still really raw and unpleasant for me, but I think I can forgive him, if he ends up being truly sorry for his behavior." Winter was nodding, but she wasn't finished. "As for forgetting, though… I don't think I could. I don't think I would _want _to forget. It would be foolish of me to try and gloss over his potentially harmful shortcomings in the long run. That doesn't mean I should ignore what is good about him, I know, but I would be asking for history to repeat itself if I let myself forget the way he reacts when things don't go the way he'd like."

"That's very true. I hate to say it, but people don't usually change unless they are forced to by an overwhelming circumstance. I know this, because it happened to me. Maybe what took place on Heimme changed Haku to be this way, or maybe it was laying dormant his entire life. But for him to change again will likely take a fair bit of duress and arm-twisting. Only time will tell for certain how this will play out, but I commend you for doing something about it, even if that something is just talking about it with me."

Aeri smiled slightly. Winter was right. She was handling this the best she could. Everything would work out, with or without Haku. That was a painful thought, but it was important that she stand by it. She wouldn't accomplish anything by wallowing in sadness and confusion.

"Thank you, Winter."

"You are most welcome."

"It's getting late," she noted, gazing in the direction of the setting sun. "We should probably head back to the village. Dinner sounds like the best course of action, followed by a good night's sleep."

"I really should find a place to camp before it gets any darker—"

"Not tonight," she interrupted him. "Please? Just stay in the village for one more night."

He looked like he wanted to protest, but another pleading glance from her had him sighing in defeat. "Fine. I'll stay one more night. But this time, I'm downstairs with the dragons. Your bed belongs to you."

"Okay," she agreed, satisfied that he wouldn't be leaving her that evening. Their dragons banked slightly, turning them back in the direction of the village. "I'll need to make sure everything is settled tomorrow between Johann and the women who will be making the clothing, but after that, want to join me in the forge again? We make a very effective blacksmithing team."

Winter laughed. "I'd be delighted to."

* * *

Over the following days, James accompanied Aeri to the forge every time she worked. He followed her around when she had other responsibilities to attend to. Each time, he would offer to stay behind, but she'd tell him "Nonsense" and that would be that.

Every afternoon, he would say, "I need to go find a campsite, Aeri." And every afternoon she gave him the same heart-wrenching, crestfallen, pleading look that had him saying, "Fine, not tonight. But tomorrow for sure. I mean it this time!" And she would look so genuinely happy that he wasn't going to stay in the forest that he basically forgot why he even wanted to be out there in the first place.

He was getting to know some of the people around the village better, including Aeri's family. He was endlessly entertained by their antics and conversations, not to mention the gossip that seemed to circulate about everyone and everything on the island.

One morning, Erik showed up at the forge, offering his services. James hadn't thought anything of it at first, but Aeri immediately set down her hammer and pinned her brother with a suspicious look. "Alright, what do you want?"

"Who says I want anything?" the tall young man replied innocently. "Maybe I just wanted to refine my blacksmithing skills."

"Erik, you and I both know that you aren't overly fond of being put to work here. Spill it."

"_Fine,_" Erik sighed. "I had an idea, but I'm not capable of making it a reality. I need professional assistance."

"Professional assistance, huh?" James could tell Aeri was curious by the way she pretended to not be curious.

"Precisely. You know Maara's dragon, Mika? How her wing is all shredded? Well, I was thinking that maybe it might be possible—"

"—to help her fly again," Aeri finished.

Erik looked slightly forlorn. "Yeah. I know it's a long shot, but it would mean so much to her. I want to at least try."

James could practically hear the wheels turning in her mind. "I've thought about it," she admitted finally. "I've always believed that it might be possible. Back on Heimme, I had no idea of even how to begin. I'm certainly no expert on the subject—"

Gobber chose to interject at that moment. "But ye know, there _is_ an expert on the subject of dragon prosthetics here on Berk, and I'm not talkin' about myself. If anyone can figure out a solution to yer problem, it's him."

Aeri and her brother both smiled broadly, and James had to ask, "Who?"

"Who do you think?"

And so it began. Erik would distract Maara, Shade would get Mika, Hiccup would make excuses to come to the forge, and then he, Gobber, and Aeri would collaborate on making the prosthetic. James watched in fascination as they took measurements, sketched out designs, and created the first prototypes. The three of them rarely argued, rather, they had logical discussions, and listened intently to each other's ideas. As the days grew shorter and colder, they spent hours upon hours painstakingly crafting a countless number of tiny parts which James could only guess what purpose they held. Meanwhile, he had sort of taken over the business of repairs, relying on Gobber when he had any questions.

They constructed and discarded more than a dozen of the enormous prosthetics, working on them in the relative privacy of the grassy area behind the forge. They kept the project a carefully guarded secret. Erik really wanted it to be a surprise for Maara and no one blamed him.

James was working on a particularly stubborn bent blade when he heard his name. Turning around, he saw Aeri peering in through the window, an excited smile on her face.

"Is it ready?" he asked eagerly, and she nodded, gesturing for him to come outside.

Behind the forge, underneath the cloudy sky, Hiccup, Gobber, Aeri, and Shade were gathered around Mika. James had gotten to know the spirited young dragon relatively well, and he was very familiar with her injured wing. Aeri would talk to him about it at length. How she thought it had happened, the exact dimensions of the tears, etcetera. He was also familiar with every way that this endeavor could go wrong. He listened to Aeri practically rant about her concerns and fears on a regular basis. _What if she's too weak to fly properly? What if it malfunctions? What if it doesn't work at all? _

He'd actually been the one to suggest that they try and strengthen Mika's body in preparation. Hiccup had grinned approvingly at him, mentioning that "therapy" was a relatively common practice when dealing with injured dragons. Also injured humans, but really, dragons were _so _much more interesting and important.

So they enlisted Valka and Cloudjumper to assist with rehabilitation. When she wasn't standing still for measurements and fittings, Mika was off with Aeri's grandmother, a bunch of other dragons, and either Hiccup or Gobber, conditioning herself to fly again. James urged Sahko to go with them, mostly so he wouldn't get bored, but also so he could socialize with other dragons.

There were a lot of dragons on Berk, but James had started to recognize the "regulars" that showed up at the forge to watch the proceedings. First, Gobber's dragon, a Hotburple named Grump, who was awe-inspiringly lazy and generally slept in a massive heap in the middle of the floor, occasionally stirring to send a glob of magma in the direction of the forge. James was now an expert at operating the fire sprinklers without becoming alarmed. There were a few Night Furies, including the Alpha Toothless, Erik's dragon, Storm, and a female named Ash who Aeri said wasn't related to Shade but seemed to be very close with him. Apparently Ash had been the first dragon on Berk to undergo therapy, when she was very young. Hiccup and Astrid told him the story one night over dinner in the Great Hall. There were also two Flashfangs, which were almost identical to Deadly Nadders. One was Vasara's dragon, Fern, and the other was Fern's mate. Kova, Haku's dragon. To James's secret relief, Haku never accompanied them.

Currently, though, Shade was the only dragon present besides Mika herself. James stepped closer, inspecting her wing. The prosthetic had a sleek design, largely constructed of lightweight Gronckle iron parts and an expanse of a red, fireproof material that Hiccup had developed for Toothless's tail fin. The material was stretched tight in a frame that flawlessly obeyed the movements of her wing. She was opening and closing the appendage, testing the weight and function of the prosthetic. It folded and unfolded without sound or delay, offering little to no resistance. The young Grimler had an expression of awe on her face, and it moved James to see how much it meant to her that they had even bothered trying to help her at all.

"I think an adjustment needs to be made there, and maybe there…" Hiccup was pointing, and Aeri and Gobber were nodding in agreement. But a determined look stole across Mika's face, and James knew that she wasn't going to wait for another series of adjustments. It was go time.

"Uh, guys?" he tried to get their attention, but only Shade noticed. He jumped up and warbled in alarm but it was too late. Mika lunged for the cliffside, and immediately Hiccup, Aeri, and Gobber cried out in panic. Shade leapt after her but couldn't catch her in time. She vanished over the edge, and horrified, they all ran to peer over the side.

And promptly sighed with relief. Below, Mika had her wings spread, and the wind was carrying her out away from them.

"Shade, go!" Aeri urged her dragon, who immediately obeyed. The four of them watched as he caught up to Mika, flying in circles around her. After a moment, she began to flap her wings in earnest, turning her uncontrolled glide into a wobbly but determined flight.

It was probably one of the most gratifying things James had ever seen. He looked at Aeri, who stood next to him, eyes shining. "I can't believe it," she whispered, meeting his gaze. "We did it. We did it! Oh my gods, we did it!" Giggling ecstatically, she grabbed him in a sudden embrace, but before he could even process that her arms were around him, she was gone. She jumped at her father, who was grinning with satisfaction. He lifted her up and spun her in a circle, the both of them laughing like complete fools.

"Come here, Gobber!" the Chief shouted after setting his daughter down.

"Oh, I don't think that's really—" the old smith was cut off as Hiccup and Aeri fiercely hugged him from both sides, effectively pinning his arms. "Oh, all right. I s'pose ye've earned a hug or two." But he was beaming proudly as he said it.

James watched with happy fascination. He'd never really _celebrated _an accomplishment before. Well, other people had sometimes done the celebrating for him, but he'd just sat back and allowed them their merriment. This open exuberance and affection between family— for he'd come to understand that Gobber was family to them in every way but blood— was completely foreign. What would it be like to celebrate a success in this way with Sven, the smith back on Merirosvo, or Gammel and Vitur, the elderly couple who had taken him in? They were the closest thing he had to family, he realized. And he really missed them, now that he thought about it. But he didn't want to be back on Merirosvo. He wanted them to be _here. _On Berk. With all of the other wonderful people he had come to know. _That would really be something, _he thought. _A dream come true. _

But reality crashed in, as it tended to do in moments like this. _Dreams aren't for you. _His secrets were heavy on his heart, and he knew that when they were exposed, he would likely pay for his wrongdoings with his life. Such was the way of things. It would only be fair to those who had suffered so greatly because of his mistakes.

So many moments of happiness were rendered bittersweet for James because of this. Like right now, for example. Or really any time spent with Aeri, and her family. He understood that he didn't deserve to be happy, but that didn't stop him from wishing fervently that things could be different. That he could be someone else, _anyone _else, without the darkness that plagued his past. If only he were innocent, then perhaps this life could have been for him. This incredible life in this incredible place filled with incredible people and dragons.

But he was not innocent. Which reminded him of his purpose in coming to Berk in the first place. He had to warn Aeri about Surmata. Every day he waited, the pirate witch could be coming one step closer to exacting her revenge, and James could not allow that to happen. He had to make sure they were prepared. He could not let Surmata hurt Aeri again, or anyone else on this island.

"Winter, are you alright?" He looked up to see Aeri's expression of mild concern, so he stifled his thoughts and summoned a smile. He'd have to tell her soon. It ran the risk of raising uncomfortable questions, but it had to be done. Just… not right now.

"Sorry, just got lost in thought for a moment. So, who's going to tell Erik?"

"No one, yet," Hiccup said. "The prosthetic is functional, but even from here I can see some tweaks that need to be made before it's really ready."

"And if her recent growth patterns are anything to go by, we might be making a completely new one soon anyways," Aeri mused aloud, and Hiccup and Gobber nodded. That _tiny _issue had been plaguing them since the start. Every time they'd get close to completing a prosthetic, new measurements would reveal that Mika had grown just enough to render that version useless. But they persisted, because it was an unspoken but very mutual agreement that giving up was simply not an option.

The four of them watched as Shade guided Mika back to the cliff's edge. Her landing was a little rough, but otherwise she seemed perfectly fine. And she was radiating joy. James allowed himself to get caught up in her elation as she darted between them, licking their faces and grinning her toothy dragon smile. She even included him in her grateful antics, to his surprise, and he had to laugh as she gave him the same treatment, licking him upside the head so that his hair stuck up on end, just like Aeri's and Hiccup's. He supposed that she associated him with her triumph, as he was always around.

"You listen to me, Mika," Aeri was attempting to scold the energetic Grimler. "You scared the Hel out of me, jumping off the cliff like that! What if it didn't work?" The dragon gave her a look that said, _But it _did _work. _"I know, but what if it hadn't? Next time, you're going to do it our way. With much more caution, and dragons large enough to catch you if you fall. Because Shade, while strong, is not capable of lifting you on his own. Understand?"

Mika rolled her eyes, but nodded nonetheless.

"Good. Now let's get that off you before someone sees. We have to make some adjustments."

* * *

Erik shifted his weight from one foot to another, watching his classmates goof off before Fishlegs arrived. _Today was the day. _It had been almost a week since Mika had done her first test flight, and Aeri had approached him that morning before he'd left for class to tell him that she was ready. He was overwhelmingly anxious. They'd all kept this a secret for weeks. Next week, his class was supposed to go to Dragon Island, and while his sister, father, and Gobber had slaved over the prosthetic, he had been working on preparing Maara for the trip. Of course, he hadn't really mentioned it to his father yet. But he felt confident that she would be able to handle herself. They'd spent countless hours poring over the Dragon Manual, and she had memorized an impressive amount of important knowledge in that short time. He quizzed her constantly, to the point where she'd get annoyed with him. They'd gone looking for wild dragons to practice on, though Erik suspected his father might not appreciate that bit of information. But she had successfully approached wild Nadders, Gronckles, Terrors, and even a Nightmare without getting bitten or scorched. And those were really the only types of dragon she would encounter on Dragon Island, anyways. _Hopefully. _He was immensely proud of her progress.

They'd also done a lot of flying. Nothing crazy, but he'd gotten a few of his classmates to let her practice on their dragons. When she'd asked why she needed to know how to fly on other dragons by herself, he'd fed her vague answers about how it could be useful in a tight spot if she were on her own with no one around to help her. Really, though, he'd wanted her to have experience riding Torkild's Nightmare because he was so similar to Mika. Just as Mika was secretly learning how to fly with a person on her back, Erik wanted Maara to learn how to fly on Mika. She just had no idea.

_Where was she? _Maara should have been at the Academy by now. Aeri's plan had been for Mika to feign illness, which had seemed like a good idea at the time, but maybe she would be too worried to leave her dragon's side. _That would be a problem._ Erik sighed. He'd just have to trust his sister.

"What's the matter, Erik?" Torkild approached him with his usual swagger. "Miss your girlfriend?"

Erik scowled at him, muttering, "She's not my girlfriend."

"If you insist. Listen, I was thinking that—" the other boy trailed off, and Erik raised an eyebrow.

"What?" But Torkild wasn't even paying attention. He was looking past Erik, at something behind him. In fact, the entire arena had fallen eerily silent. Slowly, Erik turned around, and his heart seemed to skip a beat.

It took him a second to recognize her. In shock, he realized that it was, in fact, Maara who had just walked through the tunnel. She was no longer garbed in the worn, faded dress she had arrived in. Instead, she had on a blue-grey top that almost exactly matched the color of her eyes. The form-fitting long sleeved shirt was tucked into a short brown leather skirt, underneath which grey leggings clung to her slender legs. She had new dark brown fur boots that rose up to just below her knees, and tan fur gauntlets covered her wrists and forearms. Perhaps the most striking part of the ensemble was the light grey, almost white fur hood that was draped over her shoulders.

But it wasn't just her clothes. Her hair looked different, too. It seemed... Shinier. Fuller. Her bangs weren't so long anymore, so he could actually see her wide grey eyes.

He couldn't help but look her over from head to toe. He'd always thought she was pretty, but now? Her petite frame was home to all manner of alluring curves that he hadn't even known existed.

_Whoa there. Hold your horses. She's just a friend, you don't get to think about her that way, _he firmly told himself. Then he glanced at his peers and realized with a sinking heart that he wasn't the only one entertaining _thoughts_ about Maara. Torkild in particular had a hungry look in his eye.

Looking back at Maara, Erik finally noticed that she seemed hesitant. Almost nervous. She made eye contact with him, biting her lip anxiously, and his heart swelled with compassion. She might look like a goddess but she was still Maara. And she had no idea how beautiful she was.

Clearing his throat, he walked over to her. "Hi," he said, sort of stupidly.

"Hi," she replied softly.

"You, um, look really nice," he offered awkwardly, and her cheeks flushed a very endearing shade of pink.

Maara felt her face heat. "They're just new clothes," she said quickly. "I think it was Aeri's idea. To make sure we don't freeze to death. Everyone from Heimme received a bundle this morning."

He was nodding. "And… the hair?"

If it was even possible, she became even more embarrassed. "Yeah. I couldn't really see properly, so…" That was part of it, but Vasara had taken her aside the day before and threatened to shave her entire head if she didn't get a haircut right away.

"I can't even see half your face," her sister had complained. "You look like a ragamuffin."

Despite her protests, she was led to a nice Viking lady whose job was apparently to cut other people's hair. Maara was worried that she'd look even worse with a haircut, but as soon as the lady finished and held up a mirror for her to see the results, all her fears vanished.

"Now everyone will be able to see your lovely face," the woman beamed. "You'll be fighting the boys off with a battle axe!"

That proclamation had sufficiently unnerved Maara, but she didn't really believe that a haircut would suddenly make men take notice of her. She didn't want attention from them, anyways.

_Well, _she thought. _If Erik likes it, then maybe it would be okay. _But that was only because he didn't seem to care that she was a girl. Which was how she wanted it, she told herself. To be treated like she was as capable and worthwhile as a man. But, maybe, _maybe _it wouldn't be so terrible if Erik saw her as worthwhile _and _female.

Well, he had noticed that she looked different. He had even tried to compliment her, but she hadn't known how to respond so she'd just evaded. _Stupid, _she thought. Aren't women supposed to be alluring? She'd seen countless people flirt with each other, so why couldn't she?

"Seeing is always good," Erik was saying, though she suspected he was just being polite. "But I find that I like—-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as Torkild appeared and elbowed him out of the way. "My, my, Maara! You're looking amazing today, as usual. The cape is a nice touch, though. You look every inch the sister of a Chief, if I do say so myself."

_Oh. So this was flirting. _She glanced at Erik, who looked like he might actually be irritated, then figured,_ Oh,_ _what the Hel. _

"You're so sweet, Torkild," she said demurely, and felt a burst of satisfaction as Erik narrowed his eyes at her, then turned his gaze on Torkild.

"Yeah, Torkild," he said icily. "So _sweet._ Why don't you—"

"Why don't _you_ run along, Dragon Boy?" Torkild interrupted him. "Maara is a _lady, _who deserves attention from a _gentleman. _Like myself," he added pompously.

"I think one of the requirements for being a gentleman includes bathing on a regular basis," Erik pointed out, and Maara had to stifle a laugh.

"Ha ha, Erik, very clever. A little dirt never hurt anybody," he sniffed. "Come on, Maara. We don't need him making snide comments when we could be having a rousing intellectual discussion about something!"

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like whatever it is that those sophisticated people talk about."

"You do realize that we're Vikings, right? 'Sophisticated' isn't even in our limited vocabulary," Erik said drily. "Why don't you just show her how far you can toss a sheep? Or rip a sapling out of the ground with your bare hands? Or bang your head against a rock to split it in two?"

"I'll have you know that the last time I tried that, I got a concussion and saw two of everything for a week!"

"Truly inspiring."

"You know what, _Erik?_" Torkild shouted. "I've had enough of your snarky attitude! I don't care who your dad is, I'll gladly put you in your place any time!" He raised his fists menacingly. Off to the side, Storm snarled loudly, and Torkild's Nightmare responded in kind.

"Guys, come on, don't—" Maara tried to intervene, but neither of them were listening.

"_Please, _Torkild. My biceps might not be larger than my head, but I'm half a foot taller than you. And while you might not care who my _dad _is, maybe you should think for a moment about who my _mother _is."

Torkild didn't look swayed, but Kyla appeared between them and shoved them apart. "Torkild, don't be an idiot. You know Astrid is the fiercest warrior on Berk. Do you think she'd let Erik grow up to be completely helpless? His little sister could probably wipe the floor with your face. And you, Erik," she rounded on him. "Just because you're smart doesn't mean that it's okay for you to be rude. You're both acting like children _and _upsetting the dragons. Now, I want both of you to apologize. I said _now_!" she yelled when neither of them moved.

Erik grudgingly stuck out his hand first. "I'm sorry, Torkild. My attitude is, as usual, uncalled for. I shouldn't be so quick to throw out insults."

After a brief moment, Torkild reached out and firmly shook Erik's extended hand. "I'm sorry I always get angry. Besides, it's not like your insults don't make sense," he grinned. "Maybe I'll take a bath today. Who knows?"

"Ahem." Everyone turned to see Fishlegs standing in the tunnel, watching them with an eyebrow raised. "Now that violence has been successfully averted for the time being, shall we begin?"

The class was spent discussing scenarios in which one might find themselves face to face with an angry dragon. They went through ways to calm the different classes and types of dragons, and Maara was pleased that she was able to contribute equally to the discussion. Afterwards, she found herself talking to Kyla.

"Where's Mika?" the other girl asked.

"I guess she wasn't feeling well this morning. She didn't want to get up, and she looked really miserable, so I went and got Gobber to come look at her. He said that she just needed some rest, and not to worry. I was going to stay with her, but he told me it would be better if I let her be for a while."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope she feels better soon."

"Me too. Everything just seems weird today. Like Erik and Torkild fighting."

Kyla snorted. "What did you expect? They're guys. I mean, how would you like it if some random girl started hitting on Erik?"

Maara felt a blush rise on her cheeks. "It would be none of my business," she said.

"_Please,_" Kyla scoffed. "You'd get possessive, too. It's totally normal. In fact, I'm surprised he wasn't more upset."

"He had no reason to get upset at all—"

"Of course he did! You two are very close. You spend practically all your free time together. Do you really think he'd let someone else— especially Torkild— step in and make advances on you?"

Maara had zero personal experience with romantic relationships, but what Kyla was saying made sense. That didn't make it any less alarming, though. "I don't know what I think," she said, rather miserably.

"Don't feel bad," Kyla said encouragingly. "Erik's really not like other guys. I mean, I personally don't always follow his sense of humor, and some might consider him a bit nerdy, but he's really intelligent and kind. I also wasn't kidding earlier about his mom. He's an extremely capable warrior, you've seen him use a sword. And he's amazing with dragons, just like the Chief. But he's never been arrogant about his strengths. If I were you, I'd consider myself very fortunate to have his companionship. But if you decide you don't want to be that close with him, he will accept that. He might not like it, but he won't give you a hard time like some other guys would."

What _did_ she want? She thought about all the time she had spent with Erik since she had arrived on Berk. Learning about dragons, flying, talking about random ideas, even practicing with their swords. It had helped tremendously with the sadness she'd been feeling since she had left home. In fact, she'd never had more fun with another person, not even Aeri. And she didn't want that to change. "I just want to have him as a friend, for now at least."

Kyla nodded. "He'll probably be the best friend you could ask for, then. Just… don't hurt him if you can help it. I know my relationship with him basically consists of friendly competition, but I've known him my whole life. So I care what happens to him."

"I'll do my very best," Maara promised seriously.

"Speak of the devil…" Kyla looked pointedly past her and Maara turned to see Erik approaching. "Hey, Erik! You ready to race? Or should I say, ready to lose? I've been feeding Kaunis a _lot _of chicken, and she's never been faster."

"Actually, Kyla, I can't today," he said, a funny expression on his face.

"Aw, why not? I bet Maara wants to race, don't you, Maara?" Maara didn't answer. _Nervous. _That was it! He looked distinctly _nervous. _

"What's the matter, Erik?" she asked, wondering what in the world could have him shifting on his feet and rubbing his hands together like that.

"I, um…" he wasn't quite meeting her eyes. "I have something to show you, actually."

"Can it wait until after the race?" Kyla butted in.

"No, actually, it can't." He reached out and snagged Maara's wrist, pulling her after him towards Storm.

"Bye, Maara!" Kyla called cheerfully, but Maara wasn't having it. She yanked her arm away, scowling at him when he turned around in surprise.

"Just because I'm small doesn't mean you can drag me around," she said hotly.

"Maara, _please._" He looked pained now.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "Where are you taking me?"

"Would you please just _trust _me? Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?"

Her frown relaxed, and she reluctantly had to reply, "No, you haven't. But why won't you tell me?"

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise?" she asked dubiously.

"Yes," he said, sounding exasperated now. But he was smiling. "Come on. I think you'll like it." So she found herself waving at the people she'd come to consider her classmates from her position on Storm's saddle, then wrapped her arms around Erik's waist as he told her to hold on. No matter how many times they did it, Maara always felt a thrill as Storm took off, her powerful wings carrying them skyward in a rush of wind. The sky had been mostly overcast lately, and today was no exception, but to her pleasure she realized that her new clothes were actually keeping her perfectly warm in the chilly autumn weather.

In a few moments, they were over the village, and Storm set down on a quiet street near the square. _Was her surprise here? _she wondered as she slid to the ground. There weren't any people around, and she didn't know who these houses belonged to. But Erik just said, "Not here," then took her hand and led her down the street to the open square. When she saw who was gathered there, her confusion mounted.

There was a large group of people with their dragons. But not just any people. There was Aeri, and Vasara and Haku, dressed in their new clothes. For once, her brother actually looked sort of happy. Winter, who she was somewhat acquainted with, stood next to Chief Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, and Valka. _What were they all doing there? _It looked like they were waiting for something… as she and Erik drew closer, she saw that they were all grinning broadly, and even the dragons looked excited.

Finally she stood before them, Erik and Storm on either side of her, looking between them all with bewilderment. "What…" Then they parted, and she saw that there was another dragon hidden behind them. "Mika? What are you doing here? Are you feeling better?" she hurried towards her dragon, then stopped in her tracks. There was something on Mika's wing. Her bad wing.

"I don't understand…" she whispered, then Toothless lifted his tail and gave it a little wave. His red tail fin opened and shut. Her eyes went back to Mika, who was extending her wing. It was covered in the same red fabric, the shredded membrane hidden from sight. A complicated frame of metal stretched the fabric to match the exact shape and movement of the appendage below it.

"Maara." It was Erik. She hadn't heard him approach. His voice was gentle, and she tore her gaze from her dragon to look him in the eye.

"Erik." She swallowed. "Is… is that…"

He nodded, smiling as comprehension dawned.

"You mean… she can…" Maara couldn't finish the thought.

"She can fly, Maara."

Her hands flew up to cover her mouth as she gasped, and tears sprung forth to spill down her face. Immediately she turned and jumped up to wrap her arms around Erik's neck, and he caught her as she buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

"Oh my gods!" she sobbed. He set her down and she ran to embrace Mika. "Oh, gods, Mika! You can fly!" Her dragon sounded like she was chuckling, and happy amazement bubbled up in her throat until she was laughing, too, through her tears. "Oh, Mika! This is incredible!" Leaning back, she raised an eyebrow. "You weren't sick at all this morning, were you?" Mika shook her head unabashedly, prompting Maara to hug her again.

With one hand on her dragon's neck, she turned to look at all of the people behind her. "And you knew? All of you knew this whole time?"

They all smiled, nodding. "We didn't tell you, because we didn't know if it would work or not," Erik said. "And then, when it looked like it was going to work, we wanted to keep it a surprise until it was finally ready."

"How did you do it?" she asked incredulously, running her fingers over the prosthetic and marveling at its design.

"Well, my dad, Aeri, and Gobber designed it and built it," he explained. "They've had experience building prosthetics, though nothing quite like this. The rest of them, dragons included, worked with Mika to get her back in flying shape."

"Erik was the one who suggested that we do it," Aeri told her. "It was his idea."

Maara looked back at Erik, who looked sheepish. "All I really did was keep you busy while they worked."

She just walked forward and embraced him again, feeling lighter than air with his arms around her. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, Erik." she said softly. "Thank you."

Letting go of him, she went around and hugged every person and dragon there. Even Winter's Skrill stood still and allowed her to hug his neck.

"Thank you all, so much," she said, wiping her eyes. But they were all still watching her expectantly. "Now what?"

"Now, we fly," Erik answered. Winter went inside the forge and came back out carrying a saddle.

"This would be my second attempt at making a saddle," he told her as he helped her put it on Mika's neck. "So if there's anything wrong with it… blame Aeri."

He winked when he said it, and they both grinned when Aeri shouted, "I heard that!"

"It's perfect, Winter," she said once she was seated on it. "It's just right."

"Glad to hear it," he smiled. "It should last for a while, it's supposed to be flexible enough to fit her as she continues to grow."

They had thought of everything. Maara was hit by another wave of emotion, and she blinked back fresh tears. Once everyone was up in their own saddles, Erik called over, "After you!"

She took a deep breath, placing her hands on Mika's horns. "Okay, Mika. Show me what you got." Obliging, the Grimler spread her wings and with one strong leap she was airborne. It only took Maara a few moments to adjust, then it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. _So that's why Erik made me practice riding all those other dragons, _she realized. _So I would be comfortable on my own. _

She whooped with sheer elation, and Mika roared in response. Looking over her shoulder, Maara saw that the rest of the dragons were in formation behind them. Erik was the closest, and with a few beats of Storm's wings they were side by side.

"How does it feel?" he shouted.

"Amazing! This is amazing!"

"I don't know about you, but Mika looks like she's ready to have some fun!"

"Then lets have some fun," she said to her dragon, who glanced back with a smirk. They spun and dove, flying as fast and wild as Maara had when she rode behind Erik on Storm. Every so often she'd catch a glimpse of the other riders, who were having their own fun.

They passed over the Academy, and Maara could see that her classmates were still there with their own dragons.

"Want to show off?" Erik called to her, and she nodded in affirmation. "Alright, don't go too far." Storm pulled into a screaming dive to catch their attention, then Erik yelled at them to get their butts in the air. Soon Maara and Mika were surrounded by their classmates, who were exclaiming with disbelief and excitement.

"How is she flying?"

"That is so cool!"

"Now you can race with us!" That remark had come from Kyla, who grinned mischievously.

"Let's save that one for another time," Maara replied with a laugh. "For now, I think we just want to fly."

So they did. Both groups of riders mingled in the air, playfully chasing each other and soaring freely, just for fun. Maara had never felt so loved as she did that afternoon, surrounded by her friends and her family as they celebrated Mika's return to the sky.

* * *

**Aw. Was it a happy surprise? I thought so.**

**Next week... more dramatic developments. It's finished, but if there's something you're craving to read, let me know. If I can, I'll try and stick it in there for you. (_This offer does not include Shade and Ash becoming mates._ Patience. Their time will come.) ****So far there's some Erik/Hiccup time, some Aeri/James/Haku business, some Toothless/Lightning stuff, and some Hiccup (with some Haku). Sound like fun?**

**See you then ;)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Greetings, my lovely friends! I hope this update finds you all well.**

**Reviews!**

**Sousuke Tenki**

**Spartan10007**

**QuiteARandomFan**

**SilverStorm5**

**MoonbornWalker**

**Ciara11**

**Vvarden**

**InfernoRaven**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**Colinou**

**Harkonnen28**

**I love all of your feedback and suggestions. You've all definitely given me ideas for the future, which is not yet set in stone. **

* * *

Erik shut the door behind him, blocking out the cold wind that blew almost constantly from autumn until spring. He rubbed his hands together to get some feeling back into his fingers, walking to sit by the fire. A smile crept onto his face as he reflected on his day.

Maara and Mika had taken to the sky beautifully. Even after everyone else had returned to the ground, he and Storm had flown all over the island with them until it was almost too dark for their human eyes to see anything. Once they were back in the village, Maara embraced her dragon again, murmuring something to her that Erik couldn't make out. Then they'd parted ways, Storm and Mika to the feeding station for fish, and he and Maara to the Great Hall.

As soon as they walked in, a rousing cheer went up. Refugees and Vikings alike came forth to congratulate her on Mika's success. It seemed like it was a night for celebrating, between Mika's flight and the new clothes that every refugee had received. It took Erik a moment to realize that he could scarcely tell the difference between Maara's people and his own, now that they were all properly outfitted for winter. They all seemed so much more cheerful and optimistic. He mentally commended his sister for understanding the importance of appearance in a person's evaluation of self-worth. However, in his professional opinion, no one looked better than Maara, in terms of both appearance and apparent happiness.

After dinner, the two of them had slipped out of the increasingly rowdy Hall and strolled around for a bit, holding hands and laughing, until Maara admitted that she was exhausted.

"In a good way, though," she added with a smile.

"I bet Mika's feeling the same way." So he'd walked her back to her longhouse and wished her goodnight. Instead of their usual wave, though, she'd jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Erik. For everything," she'd whispered, then she released him and went inside.

As the door closed softly behind her, he'd pressed his fingers to his cheek, eyes wide with a pleasant sort of surprise, and only after standing there for a moment was he able to force himself to turn away and go home.

He heard footsteps on the stairs behind him, so he looked over his shoulder and saw Alyka yawning, wearing her long night tunic and boots.

"Hey," he greeted her quietly.

"Hey."

"Where is everyone?"

"Wren and Kai are asleep. I don't know where Dad is, but last time I saw Mom she was challenging Snotlout and Tuffnut to a drinking contest."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"I wish," she replied, rolling her eyes, when they both heard a loud thump. The door swung open, letting in a freezing gust of night air, and in strode their father, carrying their mother's limp form in his arms.

"Hey," he said cheerfully, keeping his voice soft. "Can one of you get that?" he asked, glancing at the open door.

Alyka scurried forth to shut it as Erik peered at his apparently unconscious mother. She reeked of strong spirits, and he wrinkled his nose with distaste.

"Drinking contest?" he asked his father, who nodded. "I take it that—"

"Oh, she won," Hiccup chuckled. "As she has won just about every competition of skill they've had since we were your age. Though I hesitate to call drinking a skill."

An incomprehensible groan came out of his mother's mouth, followed by what sounded like a question. Erik had no idea what she was saying, but his dad just grinned.

"Yeah, you won alright."

"Good," she mumbled.

"I'm just glad I get to carry you and not Snotlout. Alright, time for bed," he told his wife, making his way towards their room at the back of the house.

Erik looked down at his sister, who was staring after their parents with a funny look on her face.

"What?" he asked her, but she just shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm going to sleep. Night, Erik." She left him standing there, debating on whether or not he should also go to bed. But he needed to talk to his dad, and now was as good a time as any.

"Dad?" he called out quietly as he approached his parents' room.

"Be right out, son." He heard a light thump, then another, followed by another groan from his mom.

A few moments later, his dad reappeared, smiling slightly as he closed the door behind them.

"It's always good to be considerate of the truly inebriated," he informed Erik. "For example: by removing your mother's boots and armor and tucking her into bed, I have ensured that I will not be an immediate target for her hungover grumpiness tomorrow."

"You sound like you've had a fair bit of practice with that version of Mom."

"Well, it's not like she drinks like this on a regular basis. You know that. But when we were your age, and even up until she got pregnant with Aeri, she was the reigning champ. Not just at drinking, but at the related activities of insult-slinging and fist fighting as well."

"A true Viking woman, then."

"The truest. I could tell you all kinds of stories about her growing up. From the time she took her first steps it became her mission to be the strongest, toughest, and most lethal Viking on Berk. Needless to say, she didn't have much time or patience for my general scrawniness and ineptitude." His father was smiling fondly at his memories. "Anyways, you probably don't want to hear me ramble on about my youth like the old codger I'm becoming. Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Actually, yes. Maybe we could sit down?"

Hiccup nodded. "Let me heat some water, I could use a cup of tea."

That was something Erik really loved about his father. No matter how tired or busy he might be, he always made time for anyone who might need him. Whatever their problem or concern, he always gave them his full attention. And he always helped them figure it out, patiently and with just the right dose of good humor.

"Okay," his dad said as he settled into the seat across from him, a steaming mug in his hands. "What's on your mind?"

"A few things. I don't think I've properly thanked you yet for making Mika's prosthetic."

"No need to thank me, and besides, your sister and Gobber did just as much work as I did."

"Well, you spent a lot of time on it—"

"And every second was worth it to see the look on Maara's face this afternoon. And watching them fly together, you'd think they'd been at it for years. I was actually a bit surprised at how well Maara adjusted, since she's really only been flying with you on Storm since she got here."

"Actually… that's not entirely true."

His dad raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I, uh, persuaded some of our classmates to let her fly with their dragons. In particular, Torkild's Nightmare, for obvious reasons, but it would have been suspicious if I only made her practice on one type of dragon."

"How did you convince her to do that?"

"I told her it was important in case she ever had to fly on an unfamiliar dragon without anyone else's help."

"So not a complete lie, then."

"No! I don't lie to her about anything."

"You spend an awful lot of time with her, Erik. You're telling me she never suspected a thing?"

"Well, I kept her busy with other things." Both eyebrows went up, and Erik felt his face heat. "_Not _like that!" he said hastily. "I've been teaching her about dragons."

"And she's been attending your class with you. Fishlegs may have made mention of her _remarkable _progress to me. But I can't help but wonder what the goal for imparting that much information in such a short amount of time would be."

Erik swallowed nervously. "Well, um, I was thinking that, maybe, she could go with us to Dragon Island."

He had to hand it to his father. He didn't even bat an eye upon hearing the request. Instead, he leaned back in his seat, looking thoughtful. "I suppose you're prepared to convince me of the validity of that idea."

"Yes. She's memorized most of the Dragon Manual, for starters, and she can tell you everything you need to know about any of the types of dragons that we might encounter over there."

"You know as well as I do that theoretical knowledge is not the same thing as experience."

"Which she has." His father's expression was clearly indicating that he should elaborate, so he took a deep breath before continuing. "We, uh, _might_ have possibly gone looking for wild dragons to practice with."

"You did _what?_" There was no difference in volume, but the tone of his father's voice told Erik that he'd better have a good explanation for his activities.

"It was totally safe, Storm was with us and you know that I'm perfectly capable of handling—"

"Erik. You know how I feel about _anyone_ going after wild dragons on their own. If something had gone wrong, both of you could have been seriously hurt, or worse."

"But we weren't! Don't try and tell me that you never did anything like that, because I know for a fact that you did."

A flicker of exasperation passed through his father's gaze. "That doesn't change the fact that it's _dangerous_."

"How else was I supposed to prepare her? Besides, I don't think any of our classmates have even half that much experience _or success _with wild dragons. She's ready, Dad."

"Say that for one second I go along with this, and agree that she has the level of dragon expertise necessary to go with the most advanced class of students from the Academy on their expedition to Dragon Island. Does she have any experience with surviving in the wilderness? Dragons aren't the only thing she'd be facing. It's almost winter. You spend two nights there. Can she set up a camp? Start a fire without a large reptile assisting her? Escape from a dragon trap on her own?"

Erik frowned. "Why would she need to escape from a _dragon trap? _I would have thought you'd have cleared all of those out a long time ago."

His father waved a hand. "Never you mind that. Snotlout and I have to keep occupied somehow. But—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Erik interrupted him, eyes narrowed. "Are you telling me that you purposely set up _dragon traps _specifically so we, humans, might get _caught _in them? Out of _boredom?!_"

"That is classified information—"

"You have _got _to be kidding me!"

"Keep your voice down, you're going to wake up your siblings. If you _must know—_"

"I _must know._"

"— we might sometimes influence circumstances to be _just _a bit different than the usual environment of the island. Technically, this is your final exam, so really you need to be prepared to use all of the knowledge you've accumulated over the years. I do mean _all _of it. Don't give me that look. You'll all come home with all limbs intact. But it wouldn't be a proper test if we weren't _testing _your expertise and resourcefulness, would it?"

Erik scowled at him. His father had a point. But that didn't change the fact that none of the students who were supposed to be going on this trip had any idea that obstacles were going to be _intentionally_ placed in their path. "I'm going to act like I'm not upset by this information."

"Good. And you're not going to tell anyone, either. Only a handful of people know about this, just so you're aware. We've trained a few generations of riders now and none of them have ever suspected a thing, and we're going to continue training new generations in the same fashion. The only reason I'm telling you any of this is because I've long held hopes that you might someday be involved in carrying out that training."

"I'm already teaching some of the younger classes, so I don't see how—"

"Erik. You're the most advanced student in your class, by far. You've had the Dragon Manual memorized since you were seven. As you just said, you're already teaching younger riders how to properly fulfill their own roles. Fishlegs and I wouldn't let you near them if we didn't have the utmost faith in your competency. Your classmates often refer to you as 'Dragon Boy', do they not?"

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with— wait, how do you even know that?"

"I'm the Chief. It's my job to know everything. Do you know what _my _nickname was? Subsequent to 'Useless', coinciding with 'Dragon Conquerer', and prior to 'Dragon Master/Chief'?"

Erik was thoroughly confused now. "No?"

His father smiled. "I was 'Dragon Boy', too. When I was in charge of the Academy and running off on harebrained adventures in search of new lands and new dragons, that's what many people referred to me as. You have the same passion for discovery and the same gift with dragons. But you also have the good fortune of not being my oldest child, or rather, the heir to the Chiefdom. Which means you technically have the freedom to pursue a completely dragon-oriented existence, should that be your choice. But as I said, I have hopes for you to remain here, at the Academy, sharing your passion and gift with anyone willing to hear you out."

"Well, of course I'll stay and teach. That's a given."

"We don't just want you to _teach, _Erik," his dad chuckled softly. "Someday, when you're ready, we'd really like for you to take over entirely."

Shock coursed through him. "You mean, like… Headmaster?"

"Whatever you want to call it. In charge. Running the place. Like I said, someday, when you're ready to, of course. I'd expect you to do some more exploring in the meantime, after your 'final exam', seeking out exotic dragons and learning from them firsthand. Discover the world to your heart's content, like I would have done if I wasn't supposed to be Chief. Like your sister did anyways. If that doesn't tell you how confident I am in your abilities, maybe this will." He leaned forward in his seat, eyes sparkling. "Spend a few more days with Maara. Well, I know you'd be doing that regardless. But I'm giving you three days to finish preparing her. Use your imagination, think of the _unexpected. _Three days. At which point you will bring her to me, and I will decide for myself if she's ready for Dragon Island. Does that sound fair to you?"

Erik could only nod, still astounded. Grinning broadly, his father got to his feet, stretching a bit. "Then you should get some rest. I'm sure you'll be getting an early start tomorrow."

Slowly, Erik stood, unable to voice all of the emotions he was feeling. Shock, but also an incredible warmth consisting of excitement, and unfiltered admiration and love for the man in front of him. _My father, the greatest dragon trainer of all time, thinks me worthy enough to someday entrust me with what might be the greatest of his many accomplishments. And yet he cares enough to let me choose my own path, as if I would ever turn down such an honor._

Hiccup seemed to pick up on all this, because he just held his arms open. Erik stepped forward, embracing him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You're the best father in the whole world. I love you, Dad."

His father gave him a squeeze, then stepped back, eyes suspiciously shiny. "And I love you, too. You're the best son I could ever have hoped to raise. I'm so proud of you, Erik."

His throat suddenly tight, Erik coughed and grinned crookedly. "You should probably go check on Mom. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Sleep tight, son."

"You too, Dad."

* * *

Aeri sighed shakily as they walked away from the Great Hall. It was late, but there was a very determined group still going at it inside. Vikings were prone to celebrating zealously at the most random of times, but tonight had been for good reason. All of the new clothes had been distributed to the survivors, for one. She hadn't really anticipated them reacting so enthusiastically, but it was a pleasant surprise to see them all so happy over something so simple. And Mika could fly again! Everyone who knew Maara was both very fond of her and conscientious of her dragon's handicap. So the fact that they were now able to fly together was exciting, and to everyone already feeling great about the clothes, worth celebrating. The fact that Maara (and Erik) left relatively early on didn't seem to faze anyone.

It had been rather hysterical to watch her mother win that drinking contest. Thankfully, her little sisters and brother had been with their grandmother, so they hadn't been mentally scarred by the increasingly vivid imagery their mom, Snotlout, and Tuffnut were using to insult each other. After both men had passed out, Astrid had unsteadily gotten to her feet, drained the last from her mug, raised it in the air long enough for everyone to cheer raucously, then promptly collapsed. Fortunately, her father had been on hand and barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He hoisted her up in his arms, shouted, "Don't stop on our account!" and carried her out to roars of approval from the entire gathering.

Some of the tables were shoved aside to make room for dancing when some of Berk's resident musicians struck up a lively tune. Aeri had just enough mead in her system to motivate her to join in, so she pulled a protesting Winter to his feet and dragged him into the fray until he was laughing and spinning her around with a surprising grace. It wasn't long before they were both swept in opposite directions, but that didn't matter. She danced with probably a dozen men and nearly half a dozen women until she found herself face to face with…

"Haku?"

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely. Since they had fought in the storage shed, he'd really seemed to be trying to stay positive. There were ups and downs, but he'd stopped fighting her on the clothes issue, and had been very supportive of their project with Mika. So they had an uneasy truce, one that Aeri hoped would stabilize and last for a long time. She valued him as a close friend, and didn't want to lose him. Anything other than friendship was more than she wanted to consider at the moment.

She nodded, and they danced for a bit. It sort of reminded her of dancing with him back on Heimme, seemingly so long ago. So she found herself smiling, feeling hopeful. _Maybe he's back to the way he was before. Maybe it's been enough time, maybe he's learned to control his temper… _By the time the song ended, they were both grinning.

Something flickered in his eyes, and she saw a warmth there that she hadn't in a while. "Aeri," he said quietly, stepping closer to her. Her heart thudded nervously. _Maybe he's changed… _He began reaching for her, and she froze, unsure of how to respond. _What is he doing? Is he going to— _

She'd never know for certain, because at that moment she heard her name being called, and she looked up to see Winter smiling at her through the crowd, until he noticed how close Haku was standing to her. His happy expression faded somewhat, and she saw a question in his eyes.

_Are you okay? _

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Haku's face had tightened into a chilly mask as he stared in Winter's direction. She shivered at how quickly the warmth had evaporated, leaving nothing but icy hardness in its wake. Meeting Winter's gaze, she did her best to communicate her uncertainty.

He nodded briefly, before vanishing into the crowd. Aeri knew that he hadn't left her on her own, though. He was just giving them some space.

"Haku," she said, turning back to face him.

His stormy gaze was unyielding as he looked into her eyes, seemingly searching for something.

"What?" she asked him, battling a sudden anxiety.

"You know what." Pain stole through her heart as she realized what he wanted, but before she could even speak, he read the truth in her eyes.

His voice held a note of finality. "I see."

"Haku, it's not— you know I can't," she tried to make him understand, make him see, but his expression told her that he didn't see. That he didn't understand that things weren't the same, would never be the same as they were on Heimme. They couldn't be the same.

Without another word he turned and walked away from her, leaving her feeling like she had been struck. She couldn't breathe, everything sounded like it was far away, and her vision seemed to narrow to a point.

A strong arm wrapped around her, and she didn't put up any resistance as she was guided quickly through the crowd, towards the doors, and out into the night. As soon as she felt the cold wind on her face she let out a shuddering gasp, and her body began to shake uncontrollably.

"Aeri. Breathe. I need you to breathe." The voice sounded far away, until she felt hands on her shoulders, spinning her around, and she saw Winter's serious face, illuminated by torchlight. "Come on, take a deep breath. You can do it."

After a moment her racing thoughts seemed to slow enough for her to concentrate, and she tried to suck in a breath, but her diaphragm spasmed and her mind spiraled into panic once more.

"No, not like that. Aeri, you're hyperventilating. You have to breathe." Terrified of what was happening to her, she obeyed. "Now hold it! Don't let it out yet. Good… now do it again. Breathe in…" He inhaled with her. "Hold it… one, two, three… now let it out. Good. Again…" She didn't know how many times they repeated this process, but finally her breathing steadied and her heart rate slowed.

Winter was still gripping her upper arms, not painfully, but tightly enough to make her feel grounded. His face was inches away from hers, his dark eyes staring intensely into her own. For a moment they stood there in silence, then she felt hot tears begin to well up.

"It's okay," he murmured, gently wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay." She pressed her face into his chest, her body trembling as she silently cried.

"I don't understand," she sobbed. "Why is he different? What did I do wrong?"

"Aeri," Winter's voice was firm. "You didn't do anything wrong. I _promise. _It's not your fault he's different."

The ache in her chest only seemed to intensify. "It hurts, Winter. It hurts so much."

"I know," he whispered, and she felt his hand stroking her hair. "I know it hurts. It's okay to cry, it's alright."

"Please don't leave me." The words slipped out before she could stop them, and she felt him stiffen against her. Immediately she looked up at his face, but he didn't seem bothered. He looked like he was in pain. "I'm sorry," she blurted. "Don't listen to me, you don't have to—"

A finger landed lightly on her lips, and startled, she shut her mouth. He still looked pained, but there was also determination in his features. "I won't leave you, until you decide you want me to."

Confusion warred with her sadness. "Why would I ever want you to leave?"

A gentle, if rueful, smile crept onto his face. "Someday, you will. You will want me to go. And I will abide by your decision. Until then, I'm here, I'm with you, and I'm not going anywhere."

Fresh hurt rose in her chest at the mere notion of him not being in her life. "Winter… I don't understand."

He pulled her close again, comforting her with his embrace. "You will. I promise, when the time is right, you will."

The next morning, she awoke feeling groggy and uneasy. Her restless sleep had been plagued with nightmares that she couldn't remember clearly, but she knew that they had revolved around Haku and Winter.

Untangling herself from her blankets, Aeri got up and dressed herself. When she saw her appearance in the mirror, she winced. There were dark circles beneath her puffy eyes, and her hair was a disheveled mess. After a moment of trying to comb through it, she gave up and braided it to keep it out of her face.

She needed to talk to Winter. That much she knew. It had been a while since he had shared anything about himself, and it was time he gave her some answers. His words from the previous night haunted her. _Why would I want him to leave? What do I need to understand that will make me want him to go?_

As she saw it now, there was virtually nothing that could make her want that. So, it was obviously something that she hadn't thought of. But she would never know if she just stayed up here, worrying about it by herself. Taking a deep breath, she organized her thoughts, then opened her door and went downstairs.

Winter's back was turned to her as he sat in a chair, talking to Sahko and Shade. When both dragons looked in her direction, he turned around, but she wasn't ready to see him just yet. She kept her gaze in front of her as she walked over to Shade.

"Good morning, bud," she murmured, and he nudged her chest, whining softly. She could see the concern shining in his bright blue eyes. Stroking his neck, she told him, "It's okay. No need to worry." Clearly he didn't believe her, but that couldn't be helped.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Winter was watching her, his face betraying his own concern. He didn't seem to know what to do or say, though, which was fine with her.

"Shade and I are going to go for a flight, so I can clear my head," she informed him, still not looking at him directly as she checked the buckles on Shade's saddle. "There's still some fruit in that bowl over there, help yourself. When we get back, you and I are going to talk."

She glanced at him long enough to make sure that he was nodding in agreement, then patted her dragon's shoulder. "Come on, bud. Let's go."

The grey clouds made it slightly difficult to discern what time it was, but judging by the number of people and dragons about, Aeri guessed that she had slept in far later than she usually did. Hopping into Shade's saddle, she let him decide where they would go. His takeoff wasn't as sudden as it usually tended to be, but she didn't mind. He didn't seem to be in a particularly playful mood, and she wondered if Winter had told him anything that had happened the night before.

So she asked. "Did Winter say anything to you about me?"

An affirmative warble. This was generally how her conversations with him went. If she wanted to know something, she'd have to know what questions would lead to informative answers. Fortunately, this morning's wasn't a particularly challenging exchange.

"Did he tell you about Haku?"

This time, a growl. "I take that as a yes." Another growl. "No, don't get worked up about it. I already did that, it wasn't helpful."

They were over the forest now, and she wondered if they were heading for the cove. A few moments later, her suspicions were confirmed as he angled into a shallow dive, circling the lake below and finally landing on the shore.

To her surprise, there was another Night Fury already there.

"Hey, Ash," she called out as she slid to the ground. "Did you know she would be here, bud?" Shade shook his head, but he didn't look particularly bothered by the other dragon's presence. In fact, Aeri was getting the distinct sense that they were pleased to see each other. Which led her to wonder, for the umpteenth time, just what the Hel was going on. For a while, he'd been with the female from the colony practically all the time. Now he seemed to be with Ash more often, though not constantly. Really, only when there weren't many other dragons around. Which was odd. _Were they just friends, or was something else going on? _Ash would never be openly affectionate with him in the same way that the colony female would be, but Shade seemed far more relaxed in the former's company than the latter's. It was very strange.

Aeri felt that another conversation needed to happen between her and Shade, this time regarding his apparent romantic life. Normally, she'd leave him to his own devices, but this wasn't the usual mating routine that she had grown up witnessing. That was relatively straightforward. Whatever was happening here was definitely not that simple. And fair was only fair, after all. If he knew all about her life, she should know about his. At least, to the best of her ability to comprehend it.

"You and I are going to talk about this later," she muttered to him under her breath, and an almost sheepish look stole over his face. _Yep. Something is definitely up. _

Ash was smiling cheerfully in the way that Night Furies all seemed to be able to do. But she walked right past Shade, lightly smacking his head with her tail as she passed him. Aeri felt a surge of affection for the silvery eyed female as she came up to her, nudging her with her nose and giving her the same concerned warble that Shade had given her earlier. Night Furies all tended to be rather perceptive, but Ash, and Cinder, had been around for Aeri's entire life. They had played with her and Shade all throughout their respective childhoods. Aeri hadn't spent very much time with either of them since she and Shade had returned, but that didn't seem to bother Ash in the slightest.

"I'm alright," she said in response to Ash's questioning nudge. "I just had a rough time last night."

The female promptly sat back on her haunches, giving Aeri an expectant look. "You want to hear about it?" A nod. "Okay, then."

Shade dropped to the ground, looking between her and his side, and, getting the message, she sank down to rest her back against him. He immediately curved around her, offering her warmth and comfort. Across from her, Ash had lain down as well.

A bubble of amusement rose in her. "This is so weird. I'm used to talking to Shade, but now I have a _pair _of dragon advisors." Crossing her legs, she thought for a moment. "Alright. I don't know how much you know about the Chief of Heimme, Ash, so let me go back a bit and paint a picture of what life was like for me on their island…"

Aeri found herself talking about random memories she had of Haku. Moments they had spent together, snippets of him interacting with his people, flying to the Nest with him, him saving her life, how easygoing and thoughtful he had always been… "When we were on Heimme, it sometimes seemed like he and I could maybe be together. Even then, though, I wasn't convinced that it was the best idea. I really cared deeply for him, but he was the Chief, and I was a wanderer. I _might _have started to avoid him, in an attempt to reverse what feelings we had for each other. But when I was leaving to come back here after the battle, he kissed me. I thought that perhaps we could make it work, but… After being home for a while, and becoming the heir again, I realized that it would be nearly impossible for a relationship between us to work. Two Chiefs can't marry without one of them forfeiting their position. I haven't really spoken to him about it, but Haku would never abandon his people, and I would never leave Berk. That's one problem.

"The bigger issue between us is that he's changed. He's not the same person he was back on Heimme. He's angrier, for one thing. We've had so many arguments in which he was just unnecessarily aggressive. He's said hurtful things, and I don't know if he means them or not. But other times, he seems to be making an effort to get along with me. Like it's important to him. Last night, I really thought that he might have gotten better. We danced and it was just like when we danced together on Heimme. It was _happy. _But then he started acting like he was going to kiss me, and I don't know what I would have done if Winter hadn't come along when he had. But the warmth, the affection- it vanished in an instant. It was scary how quickly he reverted to his negative self. He still wanted what I guess he's always wanted from me, though. And when he saw that I couldn't give it to him, he just said 'I see' and left me there. Winter had to come and get me and lead me outside, I was so upset that I couldn't even breathe.

"I care about Haku, so much, but he's acting like everything that happens is somehow my fault. Even though I blame myself for it, it's really not my fault that the pirates attacked Heimme. That was outside of my control. It's not my fault we can't be together. That's just common sense. It's not my fault I don't even _want _to be with him anymore. That's his own doing. I keep trying to give him another chance, so that I don't lose his friendship, but it seems like he doesn't give a Terror's ass about my feelings. Which is hard to swallow. We were so close, for so long, that it seems stupid to give up on him, but I guess there comes a point when the bad outweighs the good so consistently that you have to make a decision. I don't want to make that decision right now, I'm in enough pain as it is. But if things don't change, I fear that everything we ever had will be ruined."

Aeri swallowed, feeling tears prick her eyes. "I don't know what I would do if Winter wasn't around. He's been very supportive, and thoughtful, and he listens to me when I'm upset. He seems to genuinely care about my feelings. Maybe it's because he understands what it's like to be hurt by someone you care about. Actually, I think he understands it even better than I do, even after all this mess with Haku. But no matter how many times I cry about it, he has never once told me to stop caring. Even though he knows I'm hurting, he also seems to grasp that I can't just let Haku go. Not yet.

"I think Winter might be the best friend I have ever had. Well, the best _human _friend." She patted Shade's shoulder with a watery smile, which soon faded. "But last night, after he calmed me down, and held me while I cried, he told me that some day I would want him to leave. And this was after I begged _him_ not to leave _me_. He said someday I will understand. But I'm not so sure I will. I can't think of anything that might change our friendship, to the point where I'd prefer him to be gone over all else. I'm not even at that point with _Haku_ yet, and Winter has been treating me infinitely better than he has."

A heavy sigh escaped her, and she glanced up at the overcast sky. She'd probably been gone for a while. "I'm going to try and get some answers out of him. Otherwise I probably won't sleep properly for another week." Slowly, she got to her feet, dusting off her backside and stretching. Her face still felt uncomfortably hot, so she walked over to the lake and leaned over to splash some icy water on her skin. Hopefully her eyes weren't too red.

Wiping her hands on her pants, she turned back to see Shade and Ash standing side by side, watching her.

"Thanks for listening, beautiful girl," Aeri said to Ash, hugging her neck. "Are you going to fly back with us?" The female shrugged, smiling good-naturedly, which Aeri took to mean, _Why not? _

Hopping on Shade's shoulders, she held on with one hand as he spread his wings and launched skyward. Ash was right on his tail, and once they were high enough, she came up alongside them and tilted herself until she was flying upside down a few feet above Aeri's head. It wasn't a crazy stunt, but Aeri appreciated it nonetheless.

They landed in front of her grandmother's house. "Why don't you two go get something to eat? You're welcome to come back here after, of course, though I don't know why you would."

Giving them each a final pat in farewell, Aeri walked up the steps and opened the door.

Winter was still in the same chair, but there was a stack of books next to him. As soon as she entered, he carefully closed the one in his hands, and when he set it on top of the others, she could make out that it was a copy of the Dragon Manual.

"Doing some research?" she raised an eyebrow, and he nodded.

"I've been trying to educate myself, though I can't say how successful I've been thus far."

There was an awkward pause as they both just looked at each other. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long, Shade and I ran into Ash and we talked for a while."

"No need to apologize, I've been thoroughly occupied." He gestured to the books. "And, talking?"

"Not so much talking _with _them as _at _them."

"Ah. I see. Is today a talking day?"

Had anyone else asked that question, she would have thought that they were making a jibe at her. But Winter was just asking out of benevolent curiosity. He had a wide sarcastic streak, but he knew when to reign it in. He liked genuine answers, and so made a point of asking genuine questions.

Sighing, she nodded, and pulled out a chair across from him.

"Did you sleep alright last night?"

"No, not really," she replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said, with the same genuineness as before.

"Since I think you already know what I want to talk about, is there anything you'd like to start with?"

He leveled her with a serious look. "I only have an idea of what you might want to discuss. There are a few different directions you could go in. There's also something important I need to talk to you about. But first, I want to apologize. I know that I probably upset you last night, and that was not my intention."

"Apology accepted, but I still want some answers."

"Then you'll need to ask me questions, so I can tell you what you want to know." Was it just her, or did he sound… resigned?

"First, tell me this. If I asked you to tell me everything, right now, would you?"

"No. And I'll tell you why. Right now, it would do you no good. In fact, it would probably do more harm than anything else."

She frowned. "So, when do I get to know?"

"There are some things that need to happen before I share all. I can tell you those things, if you'd like. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay. What needs to happen?"

"Let me preface this by apologizing again. I should have told you before now, and I meant to, I really did. I just got caught up in all this," he gestured around. "Berk is incredible. There's always something going on. Which has distracted me from my original intention in coming here."

"Which would be…?"

"To warn you."

A chill ran down her spine. "What do you need to warn us about?"

"Aeri." His gaze was intense, and she got the feeling that she really was not going to like what he was about to say. "You let her go."

A terrible wave of shock coursed through her. _He can't mean… _"Who are you talking about?"

"Surmata. You let her live."

Her heart began to pound. "How do you know that?"

"Because her ship wasn't there. All of the rest of them were sunken or smashed, but none of the wreckage was from _her _ship. The big one, with the black sails. Which tells me that she got away."

"I… I don't…"

"Don't get upset. I think I understand why you let her go, but correct me if I'm wrong. You beat her, right? You escaped from her clutches, returned to Heimme, and led the retaliation, which was successful. What difference would it make if you killed her or not? After everything, she's technically a person, too, and murder isn't really your game. So you sent her off, with her tail between her legs. And that should have been sufficient, for any sane, reasonable person. But Surmata is neither of those things. Instead of conceding defeat, she transforms her humiliation into a terrifying wrath."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying, Aeri, is that she is still out there. And I would bet my life that she has not given up. As we speak, she is probably doing everything in her power to find you, and Shade, and exact her revenge."

Horror was giving way to determination. She would not stand idly by and allow her home to suffer the same fate as Heimme. "She can't win. Berk is too powerful. Even if she had three times as many ships, she wouldn't stand a chance."

"You're right. If she attacked with an army, she'd find a more powerful one waiting. But she's not stupid. She won't try the same thing twice. She might be crazy, but it's a devious, cunning insanity. That's why I'm here. I can't stop her if I can't find her, because while I am very good at finding things, she could be anywhere, and this world is a very big place. But if I know where she will eventually be, then I can plan accordingly. I came here to warn you, and to make sure that you are prepared for her. Because it's not a matter of _if. _It's _when._ But I didn't want to shout it from the rooftops, because I have no idea of when that time will be. The survivors of Heimme are still healing. They don't need to know that the danger is still out there, not yet. A widespread panic would not serve to help anyone."

Aeri felt like she might be drowning. Vivid memories of Surmata's attack were flashing though her mind. A helpless terror threatened to overwhelm her, but meeting Winter's resolute gaze, she got ahold of herself.

"We have to tell my father," she said, and he nodded his agreement.

"That would be wise."

She was about to stand and head for the door when an afterthought struck her. "So… when you said that 'things needed to happen', you meant Surmata coming here? That's what you're waiting for?"

"That was my hope, yes. Although I know how easily plans can fall apart. For now, don't worry about that. We need to focus on talking with your dad, and preparing ourselves for whatever might be coming."

He was right. "Fine. Let's go, then."

* * *

Toothless nuzzled the sensitive spot on his mate's neck, smiling when she shivered and snuggled closer to him. She had dozed off, but he was finding it hard to clear his mind, so he stayed alert, surveying their surroundings.

This time of year, their meadow wasn't the sunny getaway that it usually was during spring and summer, but that didn't bother them terribly. They just went there to get away from the village, their responsibilities, and the other dragons. Normally, he would jump at the opportunity to escape for a few hours, but lately he'd been very reluctant to leave. The conversation he'd had with Shade and Ash a few weeks before had left him slightly on edge.

After hearing his son's recounting of Sahko's warning, he had immediately gone in search of the Skrill. Of course, Shade and Ash were right behind him. They found him outside the forge, as his human was inside with Aeri and Gobber. He seemed cautious, but willing to assist them in any way possible. Toothless had decided that it would be simplest if he wouldn't have to reiterate anything, and sent for Cinder and Cloudjumper.

Once they were all gathered, he asked Sahko to tell them what he knew about the pirate witch, what he suspected her plan might be, and how he felt they should prepare. The Skrill obliged, but even he admitted that without the humans' involvement, they wouldn't be able to get enough done. He told them that he didn't know when his human would choose to alert Aeri, but that he had faith in James's ability to prepare them for the inevitable.

For a while, they had a group discussion about what they could do without the humans in the meantime. Toothless was absolutely chilled by the notion that the pirate was after his son, though both Shade and Sahko were in agreement that any Night Fury would do. Which was even more frightening, because while it was one thing to protect a single dragon, it was another to protect an entire species. Cinder suggested that he and Holly leave immediately for the colony to warn them of the risk, which Toothless consented to.

It was unanimously agreed that all of the dragons on Berk were in some way at risk, and so it was decided that no dragon would be allowed to leave the village alone. Hatchlings, especially, would be under constant supervision. Until the humans figured out their own measures, the dragons would increase their patrols, and anything out of the ordinary would be immediately reported, no matter how seemingly insignificant. The only problem was that there were still trade ships coming and going. Merchants would brave the storms and ice for one last good run, as Berk was the best northern market for all manner of wares. It would be difficult to discern if anyone had less than savory intentions, but that, unfortunately, could not be helped.

Afterwards, Cloudjumper went off to find assistance implementing their precautions. Shade and Sahko went back to the forge, and Cinder went to find Holly. Toothless wished his second-in-command good luck and a safe flight, and told him that he should stay as long as he saw fit in order to make sure the Night Furies of the colony would be secure. They rarely saw any human ships, and virtually never interacted with them, but now it would be of the utmost importance for them to stay out of sight entirely. They would also need to have a plan in the event that pirates _did _show up on their island.

Cinder nodded, departing with a simple farewell, but Toothless stopped Ash as she made to follow her brother.

"Just a moment, Ash."

She looked at him quizzically, but stayed put.

"I wanted to thank you for coming with Shade to bring this to my attention."

"Of course, Toothless. He was upset, for lack of a better word, but after we talked about it we both agreed that worrying would do no good, and that we should talk to you. After all, the whole "protect and provide" thing is right up your alley," she smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you were there to help him focus. And I'm glad that you two are friends again." Her eyes widened in surprise, but he stopped her before she could say anything. "I'm the Alpha. I know everything that goes on around here," he said with a grin. "Anyways, you should go see your brother off. He won't be wasting any time."

That had been weeks ago. Toothless anticipated Cinder's return to be within the next week or two, though he wasn't too worried. His second-in-command and his mate were strong fliers, for one thing, even with the intense winds and storms that picked up this time of year. Holly also probably wanted to spend some time with her family, and the other Night Furies she had lived with for her entire life before moving to Berk. In the meantime, Cloudjumper seemed perfectly content to pick up some of the slack, and Shade had pleasantly surprised him by offering his assistance with anything he might need.

"Mmmmm."

Pulled from his thoughts, Toothless looked down at Lightning. Slowly, one of her brilliant blue eyes opened, and focused on his face.

"Good morning," he said teasingly.

"Hmph. It hasn't been that long."

"That's true."

"Did you rest at all?" she asked, opening her other eye.

"No," he admitted, and she tilted her head.

"What's on your mind?"

"All kinds of things."

"Are you still worried about the pirates?"

"How could I not be?"

"Well, you're the Alpha, so I won't try and tell you what you should or should not be worried about—"

He snorted. "Like that's ever stopped you before."

Her eyes narrowed. "— _but _I think that you can afford to relax a bit. Cloudjumper and Stormfly know where to find us if something happens."

"I know. But I can't help worrying about Shade."

"Has he done something?"

"No! He's been more proactive about all this than anyone else. But I know it's because he's worried. He watched them hurt Aeri, and he couldn't do anything about it. And now he feels just as helpless, determined to protect her but not knowing when or where the threat might appear. I just wish there was some way for me to help him find some peace of mind."

"Well, seeing as how you worry constantly, maybe you aren't the best dragon to help him with that. It's not like there's a lack of willing volunteers."

"Are you talking about Kiva?"

"She comes to mind, yes."

Toothless pondered this for a moment. "I'm not convinced that he's all that receptive when it comes to her efforts."

"What was your first clue?"

"No need to be sarcastic, I'm just saying. For a while they seemed inseparable, but if I had to guess, I'd say that he's been avoiding her."

"Do you have any idea why?"

"Not really," he frowned. "I don't get it. What's wrong with her? She's a nice, good-looking female. She seems to get along well with everyone here. I don't think I'm exaggerating when I say that she adores him."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "You do realize that love has to be mutual to work, right?"

"I know, but I just don't see why he wouldn't be interested. It's quite convenient."

"Would you be happy if _any _of our hatchlings settled on a mate they didn't love because it was convenient? If convenience was really your priority, you failed miserably by pursuing me."

Toothless had to laugh. "_Miserable failure _is the last thing that comes to mind when I see you."

"So don't expect Shade to be any different, then. He's your son. If he ever falls in love, it will likely be impractical and inopportune."

"I suppose you're right. I just want him to be happy," he sighed.

"He already is, which is part of why I think he's not interested in Kiva. Convenience is boring. No, if there's a female out there for him, she won't just be a practical choice. To him, she'll be worth fighting for."

* * *

Hiccup waved farewell to the class he had just visited. Fishlegs had approached him the other day, asking for assistance with the seven- to nine-year olds.

"They don't sit still or pay attention. All they do is play a game called 'Dragons', which sometimes involves their actual dragons, and sometimes just consists of them growling at each other and flapping their arms, among other uncouth behaviors," he sniffed.

This had struck him as very amusing, but he kept a straight face. "And you're talking about all of them? Do they just show up and immediately turn feral?"

"No. They'll behave for maybe fifteen minutes, then _one_ of them will twist whatever I've just said and use it as an excuse to start the game."

"Well, who are the ringleaders? I could talk to them, or their parents."

Fishlegs looked distinctly uncomfortable, but forged on. "Actually, there's really only one…"

"That makes it easier. Who?"

"It's Wren."

At this, Hiccup had actually laughed. "Really? Wren? Out of all of them?"

"If I might be so bold, your daughter has both your flippancy _and _disregard for convention. And her dragon is no help at all. Maybe you could…"

"Sure, Fishlegs. I'll talk to her."

Later that evening, he managed to catch Wren alone as soon as he got home. She was at the table, drawing in her 'secret notebook' by the light of probably a dozen candles.

"Hey, Wren."

She didn't look up, but mumbled, "Hi, Dad."

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

At this, she glanced up at him, searching his face for some kind of indication that he might be unhappy with her. He recognized it, because it was the same look he had given his father growing up.

Apparently finding no cause for alarm, she slowly shut her notebook, nodding. He sat across from her, resting his elbows on the table.

"Can you think of any reason why I might have the need to talk to you?"

"You love me and find my company scini-_scintillating?_"

He had to laugh at that. "Well, of course I love you, and find you delightful. However, I've heard that you might not be so charming elsewhere."

Her gaze narrowed. "Fishlegs."

It was all Hiccup could do not to laugh again. "Fishlegs."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Well, it depends. I think we can talk about this like grown-ups and come to a solution, don't you?"

She still looked suspicious, but nodded.

"Excellent. So, tell me about 'Dragons'."

"Well," she began slowly. "There really aren't any rules. You just have to act like a dragon."

"Interesting. And why can't 'Dragons' wait until class is over?"

"Because class is boring," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What would make it less boring, do you think? Besides 'Dragons'."

A thoughtful expression crossed her face. "We just listen to Fishlegs talk the whole time. We don't get to do anything fun. And besides, I already know everything he's telling us."

"Has it occurred to you that your fellow classmates might _not _know everything you do?"

"Well, no," she admitted.

"So, you might actually be preventing them from learning valuable knowledge. Does that seem fair to you?"

"I guess not. But there's gotta be a way to make it less boring, Dad. Alyka gets to do all kinds of interesting stuff."

"Alyka is two classes ahead of you, so of course what she's doing is going to seem better, because it's different. For example, their dragons are generally old enough to carry them, so they can practice flying. Skali's not big enough to fly the both of you yet. So that won't be an option for a while. Alyka's class also went through this part of training, too, where it's all listening. Everyone goes through it. We wouldn't teach it this way if it wasn't necessary. Does that make sense?"

She looked unhappy, but grudgingly agreed. Then a contemplative look crept onto her face. "Why don't you teach us?"

"Wren, you know that as the Chief, I don't have the time to teach the regular classes—"

"I know that. I mean just once in a while. You could do that, couldn't you?"

Hiccup thought about it. "I don't see why I couldn't. Alright, I'll talk to Fishlegs, and if he says it's okay, I'll come and teach you guys every so often. And I'll see what I can do about making it less boring. How does that sound?"

Her face lit up. "That sounds awesome, Dad! Thank you!"

And so he found himself in front of Wren's class. Every child and dragon was sitting attentively, watching his every move. If he hadn't had some experience with that behavior, he would have been too nervous to think straight. As it was, he didn't want to disappoint them.

"Who can tell me what you learned last class?"

A black-haired boy with a young blue Gronckle raised his hand eagerly. "Oh! We learned about what to feed our dragons!"

"Very good. Can you tell me what you would feed your Gronckle?"

The boy frowned for a moment. "I know he likes fish, but he also likes to eat rocks."

"Very good! Gronckles are a _Boulder Class _dragon, which means that rocks are a healthy part of their diet. Every Boulder Class dragon has different preferences for what kind of rock they like best. That means it's your job, as his rider, to take the time to learn about the different kinds of rocks, and find out which are his favorites. Now, who can tell me what you _don't _feed your dragons?"

A red-haired girl raised her hand and waved it around excitedly, bumping into her Nadder. "Eels! They hate eels!" There was a chorus of agreement from the entire class.

"Does anyone know what happens to most dragons when they eat eels?"

They all shook their heads, so he leaned closer, smiling. "I first learned about dragons' dislike for eels when I first trained Toothless, when I was fifteen years old. It wasn't until later that I found out _why _they don't eat them. Shall I tell you the story?"

They all nodded eagerly.

"Well, there was an epidemic of eel pox. Everyone was getting sick. Even my dad, Stoick the Vast, caught it. Who here has had eel pox?" A few hands were raised. "So you know that it's no fun. As the first Dragon Riders of Berk, it was up to me, Astrid, the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs to get the ingredients to make the cure. But we weren't immune, either. One by one, each of us started showing the symptoms of the pox. We finally had all the ingredients but one. Can you guess what the last ingredient was?" They all shook their heads. "The final ingredient to the eel pox cure… is eels! So Toothless and I had to travel to Eel Island to get one…"

They gasped appropriately when he recounted falling into the water, where the eels tried to drag him to the bottom. Toothless, of course, jumped in and saved him, but he accidentally swallowed an eel in the process. Hiccup told them about his confusion and uncontrollable red plasma blasts. "I had to chase him all over the island, but just as all hope seemed lost… Fishlegs and Meatlugs came to our rescue! Now, you might be thinking, _Why did they need to be rescued? _Because eels aren't the only dangerous creatures living on eel island. While almost all dragons hate and avoid eels, there is one dragon that actually eats them! Do any of you know which dragon that might be?" More head shaking. "The enormous and ill-tempered Typhoomerang! Only one Typhoomerang has ever been trained, but that's a story for another time. On Eel Island, we encountered one of the creatures, and let me tell you, it was not pleasant…"

Of course, all thanks to Fishlegs and Meatlug, they were able to fend off the Typhoomerang, get the eel out of Toothless, and return home to cure everyone's eel pox. "And that's how we learned why most dragons don't like eels. Now, I didn't just tell you this story for no reason. Starting today, we are starting a _new _tradition! From now on, every class, Fishlegs will share with you something interesting about a different dragon from the Dragon Manual. Today, we learned that Typhoomerangs are the only dragons that like eels. I bet if you're all really good, and listen to him while he's teaching you, Fishlegs will tell you more stories like this one. Now, before I go, I wanted to talk about your game. 'Dragons'. I heard that there really weren't any rules, so I've been thinking of a way to make it even more fun. I want to show you something. Skali, would you come here please?"

Once the young Night Fury was sitting next to him, he reached under her chin and expertly found and scratched the pressure point that had her flat on the ground, knocked out, in a matter of seconds.

Wren, of course, had seen this before, but the other kids started to freak out.

"What did you do to her?"

"Is she _dead?_"

Raising his hands, they immediately quieted, though all still wore expressions of deep concern.

"No, she's not _dead._ She's sleeping. See?" he pointed to Skali, who was very clearly breathing, with a slight smile on her face. "All dragons have a spot like that. So what _I _was thinking is this: We make 'Dragons' a tagging game. If you get scratched under your chin, you're out." The kids were starting to get excited, so he held up his hands again until they quieted. "_But. _And this is an important _but._" A few giggles. "You can only play 'Dragons' after class. Now, can you all promise me that you will listen to Fishlegs when he's teaching you? If you're really good listeners, he'll tell you something interesting from the Dragon Manual, and every so often, he'll tell you a cool story. So, do you promise?"

The kids eagerly promised to behave. "Good! Now, if I hear you haven't been listening to Fishlegs, I'll be back, but not to tell you stories. If you're disrespectful, I'll have to bring Alpha Toothless around to teach you manners. And you don't want Alpha Toothless teaching you manners, do you?"

They looked genuinely afraid as they hurriedly shook their heads. Hiccup beamed at them. _Works every time. _"Okay! If no one has any questions, I think it might be time for 'Dragons' tag. Who wants to play?"

In no time they were swarming around, trying to scratch beneath each other's chins and growling as ferociously as they could. Leaving Fishlegs to supervise, Hiccup decided it was a good time to bow out. Waving goodbye, he headed through the tunnel, thinking fondly of his children, and wondering if Toothless would be up for an afternoon flight.

There was also the matter of the pirates that Aeri and Winter had told him about yesterday. After the shock of that had settled, he had sent word out that there would be a council meeting in two days' time, which meant he had the rest of tonight to either worry about that or try and be productive with other things.

To his surprise, there was someone waiting for him outside of the Academy.

"Chief, I was wondering if I could speak with you."

"Of course, Haku. Would you walk back to the village with me?"

The solemn young man nodded, and they fell in side by side. Hiccup knew something was up, not just because Haku had bothered coming all the way over here and waiting for him, but also because of the way he was trying and failing to act casual. _Had he somehow heard about the pirates?_ No, Aeri had told him that no one else knew, and if it _was _about the pirates, Haku would probably be a lot more agitated. So this was something else.

Finally, Haku spoke, his gaze trained on the ground. "I've been thinking, and I believe it would be best for me to begin my search for a new home for my people."

Hiccup couldn't say he was surprised. Haku was unfailingly polite to him, but he'd heard rumors of the younger Chief's volatile temper, and took it as a sign of discontent. "I presume you have a plan of sorts? Winter is almost upon us. It would be a challenge for you to return before spring, though of course it can be done, given enough determination."

Haku nodded. "I've spoken to most of those that I would have accompanying me, and we've agreed that it would be wisest to leave as soon as possible."

"So, what you would like to know is, how soon can ships be made ready for you."

Another short nod. "I hate to impose upon you further—"

Hiccup waved a hand. "It's not like we're going to be taking the entire fleet out for a casual jaunt around the archipelago anytime soon. We can certainly spare a few ships for you. But you have not yet told me when you plan to depart. It's a simple matter to prepare a ship, so how soon do you need them?" He wasn't worried in the slightest about getting a few ships ready for a long voyage, or even providing supplies for the journey. He was only a little concerned about the fact that Haku and his crew would likely be facing some troublesome weather. As he'd said, given enough determination, any voyage could be attempted, though its completion was a different matter. Hiccup did not doubt Haku's determination. Of course, he had been planning on his presence at the council meeting, and at subsequent meetings regarding the delicate subject of the insane pirate queen, but it wasn't a necessity. Berk could address the threat sufficiently without him. It might even be better without getting the survivors worked up over something so unpredictable.

No. What Hiccup was worried about was how his two eldest children would react to the news of Haku's— and presumably, his sisters'— sudden and unexpected departure. Would there be enough time for a proper farewell?

Stormy grey eyes met his, and Hiccup knew with a sinking heart that the answer to that was _no_.

* * *

**Uh oh. I couldn't even begin to guess what might be coming next chapter ;) Maybe I'll give you some hints. A confrontation or three, a multitude of departures, some sadness, some adventure... I also wanted to tell you that we will be reminded over the course of the rest of the story that not all dragons are good. So keep all that in mind.**

**Y'all are the best. See you next time :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello, friends. Happy Friday to all. **

**Some new reviewers this week, as well as those of you I consider "regulars" ;) All in all, you're just full of interesting predictions and perceptive questions. I love each and every word of response.**

**MoonbornWalker**

**Spartan10007**

**QuiteARandomFan (As always, I enjoyed your review. You have a knack for asking important questions.)**

**Vvarden**

**Colinou**

**Sag1ttar1us**

**Harkonnen28**

**The Lightning One/Phoenix**

**Roadrager1**

**Ciara11**

**LuniaWolfe**

**Superbun (Thanks for the thoughtful review. I appreciate your honesty and constructive feedback. Hopefully I won't disappoint with future updates!)**

**So. A word of warning. The beginning of this chapter is the culmination of the Aeri/Haku conflict, and it's kind of a bummer. Hopefully you won't feel the need to reprimand me for it, but feel free to do so if that's what is in your heart.**

**Slightly less of a bummer: Time for an adventure! I won't say anything about it, as the specifics become abundantly obvious rather quickly, but I hope it's at least a semi-good read.**

**Huzzah!**

* * *

Aeri was downstairs with Winter, eating breakfast. Her grandmother, as usual, had already left, so it was just the two of them and their dragons.

Winter was telling her about some of the people who lived on Merirosvo. An old couple, named Gammel and Vitur, and the blacksmith, Sven. She appreciated the fondness he displayed for them as he described their personalities and shared some of his memories of them.

"Gammel can make the best biscuits out of nothing, I swear. They have to be made of dust and seawater, because I've never seen a speck of flour or anything like it in her house, but they taste so good! She always gets after me to eat more, even though I filled out quite a bit after I met her. 'You're too thin!' she yells, and sometimes she follows that with a cuff behind the ear."

Aeri laughed. "There are a few women like that here, always—"

A rapid series of knocks sounded on the door. "I wonder who that could be," she wondered aloud. Winter just shrugged as the person knocked again, louder and more insistently. She heard her name being called, so she strode to the door and flung it open.

It was Vasara. Her face was white, and she was wringing her hands together.

"Vasara, what's the ma—"

"We're leaving. He's making us leave, Aeri, I don't know what's gotten into him—"

"Whoa, slow down. What do you mean, you're leaving?"

"Not everyone, but me and Maara have to go with them, he's making us go, you have to talk to him!"

"Who?"

"Haku! He woke us up this morning and told us to pack our things. He said we have to go look for a new home!"

"_What?_" Aeri was quickly becoming alarmed. "Does my father know about this?"

"I think Haku told him yesterday, because they've been preparing the ships since last night, but Aeri, he won't listen to anyone! You have to talk to him!"

Aeri wasn't so sure that he'd be inclined at all to listen to her, of all people, but she couldn't just stand by while he ran off with some stupid idea in his head. "Where was he last?"

"The longhouse, I don't know if he's still there, but—"

"We'll start there. Come on." They took off running, but after a second she heard a frustrated roar and turned around to see Shade bounding after them, with Winter and Sahko right behind him. "Vasara! Shade will take us. It's faster." In a moment they were both in the saddle. "Winter, you don't have to—"

"I know," he replied as he jumped onto Sahko. "But I'm here for you anyways."

She could only nod her thanks as both dragons took off in the direction of the longhouses. In less than a minute they were there, and Aeri leapt to the ground, practically tearing the door off its hinges in her hurry to find Haku.

The inside of the longhouse was dark, and seemed to be completely deserted, until she heard someone sniffling.

"Oh, Maara," she rushed to the younger girl's side as she lifted her tear-stained face.

"Aeri," she whispered. "I don't want to go." Fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know, Maara. I don't want you to go either. Where is Haku?"

Another sniffle. "He left not too long ago. I think he was heading for the docks. Are you going to talk to him?"

Aeri nodded. "I have to try."

"Then take me with you. He's not acting like himself, he told me and Vasara that we were going with him, and that it wasn't an option, and he didn't even care that we don't want to go. I'm really worried about him."

"Okay, then, come on. Vasara's outside waiting." Aeri helped Maara to her feet, and together they left the longhouse. Vasara was no longer on Shade, but standing next to Sahko, talking to Winter. As soon as they appeared, she hurried over.

"Oh, Maara, it's going to be okay…"

Maara just lifted her head with determination, wiping away the last of her tears. "Yes, it will be. We need to go find Haku, now."

"Shade, can you carry the three of us?" Aeri asked uncertainly.

"One of them can ride with me," Winter spoke up, and both sisters nodded. Wasting no time, Maara and Aeri got on Shade's shoulders, and Winter pulled Vasara up behind him. Soon, they were circling the docks, but there wasn't a clear place to land among all the people and dragons.

"We'll have to land at the top of the cliff and go down on foot!" Aeri shouted to Winter, who nodded and guided Sahko down behind Shade. The moment they touched down, Aeri was off and running.

"Go, Aeri! We're right behind you!" Maara cried.

Calling out apologies, she wove between people carrying various supplies down to the ships. She was about halfway down when she spotted him. He was on the section below hers, a basket slung over his shoulder.

"Haku!" she yelled, but he didn't seem to hear her. Cursing under her breath, she took off again, bumping into people as she ran. She could see him just ahead of her, so she called his name again. And again, he gave no sign of hearing her. Forcing her way around a cluster of heavily laden individuals, she finally caught up to him.

"Haku, what is going on?"

He gave her a fleeting glance out of the corner of his eye, but didn't answer her.

"Haku, why are you leaving now?"

She might as well have been talking to a wall. He just kept striding down the wooden walkway with the basket on his back.

"Would you just stop for a second? I'm trying to talk to you!" He didn't even pause, his steps carrying him farther and farther away.

"Damn it, Haku! Talk to me!" she shouted, not caring who was around to hear her. And finally he stopped, slowly turning until he met her gaze. His eyes were cold and narrowed, his face twisted in a scowl. Her heart hammered nervously in her chest.

"Talk to you? _Talk to you?_" he said softly, stalking towards her. "And _what _exactly would you like me to say, _Aeri?_"

She resisted the urge to back away as he approached. His expression was nothing short of menacing. "Just… why? Why now? It's practically winter, you could be gone for months! Can't you wait until spring?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about _you,_ Haku!"

This was the wrong thing to say. His features tightened with pure, unadulterated anger. "I'm not so sure you do," he spat viciously.

"Haku…" Aeri was terrified. She'd never seen him look this… dangerous. But she couldn't back down. They could work this out, couldn't they? "Please… I don't why you're angry but—"

He cut her off with a growl. "You don't know why I'm angry? Let's see, maybe because, I don't know, you led me on for months with no intention of ever following through? As soon as someone else came along you dropped everything we had without a second thought?"

Aeri's jaw dropped. There it was. Out in the open. What had been implied the other night was now an unambiguous declaration. But she couldn't help the hot indignation rising in her. For the gods' sake, they were in public! "Now wait just a minute. You think it was _easy _for me to let you go? You think I _intended _for all of this to happen? Haku, when we were on Heimme, I wasn't leading you on. I meant it. In spite of the fact that I was a stranger, a worthless wanderer, I let myself believe that we could have had a future. Then those pirates attacked and everything changed. I didn't intend to return here, but when I did, I became the Chief's heir again. I have an obligation to my tribe _before _my heart. I had to accept that because you would never leave your people, and I would never leave my people, we couldn't be together. There isn't any other way!"

"Oh, really? And you expect me to believe that _Winter _has nothing to do with your change of heart?"

A wave of disbelief coursed through her. "Of course he doesn't! He's a friend, he saved my life!"

"So did I!" he shouted. "Have you forgotten all about Jon and Ajaa conspiring to _murder _you? If I hadn't come along you would have died on that rock!"

"What, do you want a prize for being a good person?" she yelled back. "Winter sacrificed himself so that I could escape those pirates!"

"And why was he with them in the first place? I say he's hiding something! You can't trust him! Yet you welcomed him with open arms!"

Aeri took a deep breath. This was going nowhere. "Don't blame him for this, Haku, he's a friend and nothing more."

"Oh _please,_" Haku sneered, looming over her. "I bet you're _real _friendly with him. Don't lie to me. How good is he? Did you _show _him how grateful you were, on your _back_ or on your _knees_—"

Her fist connected with his jaw, sending him stumbling back. Everyone in their vicinity had frozen in a shocked speechlessness, watching in disbelief. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears, her heart pounding. _Why was he saying such hateful things? He'd never gone that far before. How could he even think like that? _She didn't know, but she'd had enough.

He was rubbing his jaw. When he looked up at her, all of his anger was gone, replaced by sadness and horror. "Aeri. Aeri, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry—" he stepped towards her, but she held up a hand and he stopped, eyes pleading.

"Save it," her voice broke, and she couldn't stop trembling. _So this is what betrayal feels like. _Her chest hurt. She hadn't loved him, not in that way, but she had thought… "I thought you were the one, Haku. I really did. I thought we could be happy on Heimme. You're angry at me for circumstances outside of my control. And you need to _get over yourself. _I thought you were better than this, that you could accept our mutual fate graciously. I thought we could still be friends. Clearly I was wrong. If you really cared for me, you wouldn't speak to me like you just did."

"Aeri, I love—"

"No! I don't want to hear it! I don't believe it, not the way you've been acting. You've treated me like dirt since you arrived here, and I just let you get away with it. _Every. Single. Time. _But guess what? You've finally pushed me too far. Congratulations. I'm going to let slide the fact that you just insulted my honor in public. I'm not going to kill you, or have someone do it for me. I'm not going to break ties with your people, or declare war on them for your unfounded _idiocy. _Do I need to remind you that I am the heir of the tribe that offered you shelter, food, and comfort? Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm not just some _tramp _you happened across, and even then your behavior would have been unacceptable! I was your friend, Haku, and a friend of Heimme. I have done _nothing _to deserve your disrespect, or your selfish disdain for my feelings! And despite your apparent best efforts to drive a wedge between my people and yours, I'm still going to allow them to stay here for as long as they need to! So go. Take your time, find a suitable home for them. While you're gone, I will take care of them to the best of my ability. And when you return, I won't gut you with a rusty spoon. I will continue to support you, however I can. But if you _ever _show me or anyone else on Berk this kind of disrespect again, you _will _be sorry."

Aeri got no satisfaction from her speech, but it needed to be said. A numbness was settling over her, dulling the sharp pain in her chest and the knot in her stomach. Haku just stared at her, his face pale. She knew she needed to get away from him before she did something she might regret.

"Safe travels, Haku. I wish you the best of luck in your search."

Spinning on her heels, she turned back the way she had come. The crowd parted for her in silence, and she walked away with her head held high.

Maara was stunned. She had never felt so sickened by something, not even the destruction of her home. Haku had crossed a line. His words and behavior were unforgivable. A sense of awe was slowly growing, though, as she witnessed Aeri's composure and response. If someone had said something like that to her, Maara would have stabbed them through the heart without a second thought. _That's probably why you're not going to be a chief anytime soon. _

But as Aeri walked away, Maara knew that she had to make a stand somewhere, and this was the place to do it. Striding forward, she stopped in front of her brother, who was staring after Aeri with a look of despair. Mustering all her strength, she slapped him across the face.

"How _dare _you," she hissed, not waiting for him to reply as she took off after Aeri. She couldn't catch her, though, and arrived at the top of the cliff in time to see Shade disappearing into the distant clouds. Vasara and Winter were already there, and they all looked at each other helplessly.

Finally, Vasara turned to Winter. "Maybe you should go after her."

"I'm not so sure that would be the wisest idea," he replied dully.

"Well, someone has to go, and it probably shouldn't be me or Maara. Which means it's up to you."

He sighed, looking miserable. "I'm just not convinced that she would appreciate my presence after those particularly loaded accusations."

"It's at least worth a try. If she doesn't want you there, she'll tell you, and you can leave. But what if she needs you and you aren't there?"

Running a hand through his dark hair, he glanced at the sky as though for guidance. "Fine. I'll go. But if she has Shade blast me, I'll be haunting you for a long time." His words had a teasing edge to them, though, so Maara knew he really didn't mind going after them. "In the mean time, make sure Haku gets his ass out of sight before word spreads to her family. _She _might not have it in her to physically hurt him right now, but I don't think for a second that any one of them other than the Chief would hesitate before showing him the pointy end of their weapons."

With that, he climbed onto Sahko's neck, and they took off.

After a moment watching their rapidly shrinking forms, Vasara spoke. "Someone has to go down there."

"I can't," Maara immediately replied. "I don't want to see him. Not after that."

"I know. I'm not going to make you. But no matter how disgusted I am with him at the moment, he's still our brother, and he's clearly having a rough time. He needs help, Maara."

"I don't want to go," she whispered sadly. "Not like this. I won't be able to be a good sister to him. I'll just resent him for hurting Aeri and making me leave." Not to mention that she had not yet seen Erik. _Does he even know that I'm being forced to go? What about Dragon Island? _Did he already know, and was just choosing to let her leave without saying goodbye? If it was possible, the thought made her even more upset.

Vasara placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You aren't going to go. You're going to stay here, Maara."

_What? _"What do you mean?"

"One of us has to go, and it shouldn't have to be you. For one thing, what if something happens to Mika's wing while we are away? She'll be unable to fly without someone who knows how to fix it. Besides, it wouldn't be fair of me to separate Kova and Fern for that long."

"But—"

"No 'but's. I don't mind going," she smiled softly. "It would be cruel for me to take you away from this place when you so clearly belong here."

Maara didn't know what to say. Her eyes filled with tears again at the thought of being separated from her sister, a bittersweet turn of events in which her heart would not be broken, but seriously bruised instead. Seeing this, Vasara pulled her into a tight embrace.

"What am I going to do without you?" Maara said into her shoulder.

"Probably what you've _been _doing since we got here. Adventuring and learning. Besides, I have faith that you'll be in good hands," Vasara replied, pulling back to meet her gaze. "Aeri is here, and Erik hardly ever lets you out of his sight, so how much trouble could you possibly get into? We won't be gone forever, you know."

"I know," she sniffed. "I'll miss you, though."

"And I'll miss you, too. But this way, you'll be happier, and that's all I can ask for. I love you, Maara."

"And I love you, Vasara. Be safe out there."

* * *

Erik sprinted down the streets, heart hammering in his chest. _No, no, this can't be happening… _Her longhouse was empty, and there was no sign of Mika in the stables. It had taken all morning for someone to pull him aside and tell him what was going on, and he feared he was too late.

Gasping for breath, he skidded to a stop above the docks. "Oh, no…" The three ships were already past the sea stacks, carrying her away from him. He almost never cried, but he felt his throat tighten painfully, and his fists clenched involuntarily from frustration, hurt, and confusion.

He heard wing beats behind him, but didn't turn around. He was staring after the ships, willing them to stop, or turn around, or _something. _Anything other than continuing to diminish in size as they sailed for the horizon.

Storm gave a worried rumble as she nudged his hand with her nose, and automatically he began stroking her neck, his thoughts still a spiral of torment. They'd split up earlier, figuring they could cover more ground that way. But clearly, she had found the same success that he had.

He was grateful for her presence, but she wasn't sitting still. She kept warbling for his attention, finally coming around in front of him and rocking back onto her hind legs to block his view of the ships.

"What?" he finally asked, slightly irritated. Could she not see that he was upset?

She just pointedly looked past his shoulder, so he turned, exasperated, and froze.

"Maara?"

A tiny nod, and his shock evaporated.

Erik had never felt so relieved. In two steps he had her in his arms, and he lifted her up to hold her tightly against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, clinging to him with equal intensity. After a moment he set her down, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh gods, Maara. I thought..."

"You thought I left without saying goodbye," she mumbled against his chest.

"Yeah," he whispered. "But... why are you still here? Not that I'm unhappy about it, but..."

He heard her sniffle, and alarmed, he leaned back to see her eyes brimming with tears. "It was awful, Erik."

"What was awful?"

"Everything. Haku woke me and Vasara this morning and told us we were leaving, and when I told him I didn't want to go he said it wasn't an option. Then what he said to Aeri..."

Erik felt cold. "What did he say to her?"

"I don't even want to repeat it. He was cruel and disrespectful and he insulted her honor in front of a whole bunch of people."

Outrage flared, but he did his best to control it. "What did she do?"

"She was amazing. First she punched him in the face, then she put him in his place for how awful he's been to her lately. I knew he'd been grumpy but I had no idea it was that bad. Anyways, she told him that she wasn't going to kill him, and that she wasn't going to declare war against us. She actually said that she would continue to support him and us as we find a new home, but if he was ever disrespectful to her again, he would be sorry. Then she wished him luck and safe travels and walked away. You should have seen her, Erik. You'd be so proud."

He was alternating between anger at Haku and gratification at his sister's impressive self-control. "She generally tends to elicit that response in people. But what happened that made you stay?"

Maara sighed. "I slapped my brother, then followed Aeri up here. Vasara and Winter did the same, but she took off on Shade before any of us could catch her. We sort of coerced Winter into going after her, so I hope everything is okay with them, but when I told Vasara that I couldn't face Haku, she told me that I could stay. That she would take care of him, and that I would be happier here."

She didn't look particularly happy, and Erik felt his heart lurching as a single tear ran down her cheek. Raising his hand, he hesitantly cupped her jaw, gently wiping away the tear with his thumb. She met his gaze, her grey eyes achingly sad. But even in her distress, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

"Are you happy here, Maara?" He really needed to know.

"I know Mika loves it here, and her prosthetic is going to need adjusting pretty regularly, so—"

He smiled ruefully. "I wasn't asking about Mika, although her opinion is very important."

She took a shaky breath before responding. "Vasara said that it would be cruel of her to take me away when I so clearly belong here."

"And do you think you belong here?"

"Is that up to me?"

It took him a second to understand what she was saying. "Yes, it is, but if it helps… I think you belong here, with Mika. If it makes you happy to stay, then you can stay for as long as you want."

She gave him a small, watery smile. "Is that up to you?"

"I don't think anyone would argue with me. We aren't always lucky enough to be born where our true home is. But sometimes, we are lucky enough to find it. I think Winter is a perfect example of this. He's not from here, but he fits in perfectly. And so do you."

A determined look stole across her face and he only had a second before she grabbed his collar and yanked him down to kiss him. It was really only a brief peck, but an amazing warmth coursed through his entire body, prompting him to pick her up and spin her around until they were both laughing like fools.

Maara wasn't going anywhere, at least, not yet. Which meant he had all winter to convince her that not only did she belong on Berk for the time being, but that she belonged there, with him, for good.

* * *

Aeri sank to her knees, her breathing erratic. Shade was right next to her, but she felt so far away from him and everything else that there was no comfort to be found in his presence.

They had flown for a while, until she thought she might actually be sick. So they landed in the cove, and she shakily slid from the saddle and stumbled forward a few steps before she couldn't go any farther.

She couldn't tell if she wanted to scream, or cry, or vomit. The numbness that had settled over her on the docks was still there, but it was only managing to make her thoughts feel distant and muddled. _Why? Why did it have to be this way? _She didn't deserve this, did she? Staring, unseeing, at the ripples on the surface of the lake, she wondered if she was ever going to be able to move again.

The soft beating of wings barely registered with her disturbed mind. A soft _thump _on the ground behind her, followed by the even quieter sound of footsteps, didn't even trigger a reaction.

A minute passed. Then five. She was starting to think that she might have been imagining things when there was movement in her periphery, and Winter came to drop to his knees in front of her. For a few moments, she just stared at him as she had stared at the lake. She couldn't tell if she wanted him to be there or not. His expression was unreadable, but she got the feeling that he didn't know what to say or do. _Well, I don't, either._

Finally, he spoke.

"Aeri."

She had no response.

"Come on, Aeri. Talk to me. Shout, scream, say _something._"

"Why are you here?" It was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Because I'm worried about you."

"What's there to be worried about?" Her voice felt raw.

"Well, you've been through a lot lately. It stands to reason that you might not be entirely okay."

"You might… be right." Haku had been angry at her… because of her friendship with Winter. "He said… he said…"

"I heard what he said," he told her gently. "And you did very well. You couldn't have handled it better."

"I feel dead."

His eyes shone with compassion. "It's okay. You're allowed to feel like that."

A sharp pain stabbed through her, and she instinctively curled up, clutching her sides. _Winter is so kind. But Haku doesn't trust him. Winter is always there for me. But he's hiding things from me. _She felt overwhelmed by doubt and insecurity.

"Aeri…"

"Why don't you trust me?" she blurted, not lifting her head to look at him.

"Why do you think I don't trust you?"

"I hate him," she growled. "But he said that you're hiding something, and he's right. Gods, Winter, why can't you just tell me?"

He was silent for a moment. "Aeri, if I thought it would help to tell you, I would. I really would. But now is not the time. Please, you have to trust me—"

"But how can I trust you if you won't trust me?"

She heard him sigh. "You're right. It's unfair. You don't have to trust me, if you don't want to. I'm not so sure I would trust me, either, if I were in your position. But I want you to know that I am being completely honest when I say that I care about you, and that I'm doing what I think is best for you and everyone else on this island." A pause. "I'm not leaving, not yet, but I'm not going to force you to be around me, either."

A few moments later, there was a rush of wind, and he was gone.

Tears welled up, and she finally broke.

* * *

Erik saw his father standing in front of their house, talking to a few men. Squeezing Maara's hand, he led her over, and they waited for the conversation to end. As soon as the other men were on their way, Hiccup turned around, and immediately his face lit up.

"Maara! I thought you had already left. Not that I'm not pleased to see you, of course."

"Actually, sir, they did leave. I'm staying here."

His father smiled. "Well, that's good news to me. But I don't think you sought me out just to tell me that. Is there something I can help you with?"

Erik spoke up. "It's been three days, Dad."

A look of comprehension dawned. "Of course. Well, does that mean you're ready, Maara?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Very well. Come then, we can do this in here. Erik, would you mind staying outside and making sure no one comes in?"

"Sure." He squeezed Maara's hand one last time, offering her encouragement, then let her go. His father held open the door for her, then followed her inside, shutting the door gently behind him.

Swallowing his nerves, Erik sat on the steps, twiddling his thumbs. He could only sit still for so long, though, and was soon on his feet. After a while, Storm and Mika arrived, and they watched him pace back and forth with draconic amusement.

"What's taking so long?" he muttered, anxiety mounting. Of course, he had the utmost confidence in Maara, but he wasn't completely convinced that his father would be asking the most reasonable questions.

When the door finally opened, he almost tripped over himself in his rush to hear the verdict.

Both his father and Maara wore identical blank expressions. "Well?" he practically shouted, looking nervously between them.

Hiccup just raised a brow. "Goodness, Erik, are you alright?"

He scowled. "Maybe I would be if you hadn't taken so long!"

"It wasn't even half an hour," his father replied with infuriating calm, before turning to Maara. "What did I tell you? Like a mother hen." She just nodded, and Erik feared the worst.

A few seconds later, they both burst out laughing. "Oh, Erik. You should have seen your face," Maara giggled, wiping her eyes.

Confusion took over. "Wait... Does that mean-"

"Yes, she can go," Hiccup chuckled.

"Yes!" he cheered, swooping down and picking her up in a fierce embrace. After the usual spin, he set her down and hugged his father. "Thank you, Dad!"

"No need to thank me. You two did all the work. Now you're free to celebrate for a few days, then you'll need to rest up. You will want all your energy for Dragon Island."

As it turned out, Maara made the perfect addition to their trip. There were only five students that were graduating. Erik, Torkild, two twin boys that Maara had spoken to but didn't know all that well, and Kyla.

"Ooh! I'm so excited!" Kyla had squealed, hopping up and down. "I didn't know who my partner would be, I thought maybe we'd have to do a group of three, but now that you're going, it's just right! This is going to be so awesome. I bet we'll get across first."

"Aren't we supposed to camp for two nights?" Maara had asked, but Kyla just waved a hand.

"Well, yeah, but you know what I mean. We'll be the best team for sure."

Each pair received a map of the island, with only the most prominent of landmarks on it. The rest, they were told, would be up to them.

"That includes getting there in one piece," the Chief said as he and Snotlout finished saddling Toothless and Hookfang. "We are going ahead to scout around and set up our own camp. You will leave first thing tomorrow morning, and you will _not _take any detours. Remember, only bring what you can carry on your back, because once you arrive, you and your dragons will be parting ways. Any questions?"

The rest of the day was a frenzy of packing.

"It's no fair that boys are bigger," Maara complained as she struggled to lift her pack.

"I know, right?" Kyla panted. "They can carry more with no problem whatsoever."

"Oh well. That just means we'll have to pack smarter than them."

To add to their growing concerns, it began to snow. When they mentioned this, they were reassured that "It shouldn't be a problem." Uneasy, but unwilling to sound cowardly by bringing it up again, they made sure to stuff a few extra blankets in their packs.

Despite her best efforts, Maara barely slept. The anticipation was just too much. She was going to spend two nights on an unfamiliar island, surrounded by wild dragons, without Mika or Erik by her side to keep her safe. Of course, she had Kyla, who was tough and reliable, and she was pretty comfortable at this point with all the skills she might need to use, but even so. They weren't allowed to bring any weapons larger than a hunting knife, lest they aggravate any of the dragons, who were untrained and therefore unaccustomed to the presence of armed humans.

She mentally went over everything in her pack, again and again. Food? Check. Water skin? Check. Tent? Check. She and Kyla had decided to share one, so that they could take turns carrying it, and keep warm together. Dragon nip? Check. Blankets? Check. Gloves? Check. Map? Check. Fishing line and hooks? Check. Being able to fish for helpful dragon-training snacks was always important, and she and Kyla could always eat them, too, if they got tired of bread and jerky.

She finally dozed off for a few hours, until someone shook her awake.

"Maara! Wake up!" someone hissed.

Startled, she bolted upright, looking around frantically in the darkness until her gaze settled on Kyla's grinning face.

"What time is it?" she mumbled. Those who had not accompanied her brother were still staying in the longhouses, and they were all currently asleep.

"Almost morning! Don't just sit there, get up!" Her whisper was aggravatingly cheerful.

Kyla was practically hopping around, quietly of course, as she waited for Maara to dress and gather her pack. Closing the door softly behind them, they walked out into the frigid pre-dawn air. The snow had been falling all through the night, and everything was covered in a pristine blanket of white. They made their way to the stables, sighing appreciatively at the warmth within.

Not long after, they were joined by Torkild and the twin boys. Once all their dragons were saddled and ready, they went back up the stairs, and found Erik and Storm waiting for them.

"Are we all ready?" he asked quietly, and they all nodded in confirmation. "Then let's go."

Several hours later, Dragon Island appeared on the horizon. They were all glad to see it, as the flight had been both cold and turbulent. Fortunately, they had left the snowstorm behind them. As drew closer, they spotted a familiar dragon on the beach below. Toothless was waiting patiently for their arrival, though Hiccup was nowhere in sight. He let them have a few minutes to say goodbye to their dragons, then gave a commanding bark, signaling that time was up. Watching them all fly away, Maara felt slightly forlorn.

"Looks like we're on our own, now," Erik spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "We're all prepared for this, so let's get started. Be safe, and be smart. If we pay attention to our surroundings, we should all make it across just fine. Good luck." He smiled at her, cheering her up immensely, then they all split up, heading in different directions.

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly. Maara and Kyla took turns holding the map, keeping an eye out for anything that wasn't a tree or rock. Sometimes, they heard reptilian chattering, and the occasional roar in the distance, but they didn't see so much as a single Terror all afternoon.

They were sitting by a stream, filling up their water skins, when Maara felt a tingling on the back of her neck. Looking around, she didn't see anything, so she shook it off. It was almost nightfall, and they would need to set up camp soon.

"Let's follow this stream, and see if we can't find a good campsite." Kyla nodded, and they set off. A few times, she thought she heard rustling in the bushes, but decided that it was probably the wind. Before long, they found a nice clearing, and proceeded to set up their tent and light a small fire. There were fish in the stream, and soon they had five roasting on a stick. They split a loaf of bread between them, and ate three of the fish. As darkness settled around them, they could hear the sound of faraway screeching, and scooted closer to the flames, as though that would keep nocturnal presences at bay.

Suddenly, the bushes across from them began to quiver, and they glanced at each other nervously. Dragons weren't the only creatures on Dragon Island. There was also a healthy population of wild boars, which, oddly enough, were known to be more aggressive and temperamental than the dragons. The shaking intensified, and slowly, they reached for their hunting knives.

A few seconds later, a tiny red dragon popped out, sniffing the ground. Both girls sighed with relief.

"Hey, little fella," Maara said, getting up and crouching in front of him. He didn't seem frightened of her, and scurried closer, still sniffing. She realized that he probably smelled the fish, so she grabbed one of the leftovers and tossed it to him. He swallowed it whole, licking his chops, then came right up to her.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Maara," Kyla laughed.

"Jealous?" Maara teased, petting the dragon's head. He purred happily, rubbing against her hand.

"Of your Terrible Terror? Not so much," she retorted, though her tone was joking.

Maara frowned as a thought struck her. Something was _off _about this little dragon. His face was too narrow, and he had too many horns. "I don't think this is a Terror, Kyla," she said slowly. And when he flopped onto his back, she saw that he didn't have any front legs. _Definitely not a Terror. _So what was he? A horrible suspicion stole over her, and immediately she recoiled, pulling her hands away. He gave an indignant screech, rolling over and jumping up to latch onto her chest.

"No, no, you need to go now," she told him with increasing urgency, but he just kept screeching when she tried to pull him off.

"Maara."

"Not now, Kyla, we have to get this guy out of here, I think he's a baby—"

"_Maara._" It was a terrified squeak. Maara froze, slowly raising her head, and came face to face with an enormous, toothy snout. An aggressive huff of hot air rushed past her, accompanied by a loud growl.

"—_Nightmare._"

* * *

So far, so good, Erik thought, staring at the roof of his tent. Torkild and he were getting along well, they'd set up camp without a hitch, and they'd even run into a couple of Nadders earlier in the day. Fortunately, the dragons had been more curious than anything else, and he'd successfully approached one and scratched it with a bit of dragon nip.

Sighing, he wondered how Maara was doing. She'd looked a bit nervous that morning, but he had faith that she'd be just fine. He wished that she was his partner, rather than Torkild, whose snoring could wake the dead. But he'd be seeing her in less than two days, and he was sure they'd have some interesting stories to share.

Smiling slightly, he pulled his blankets up to his chin, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, he and Torkild woke up to the familiar singing of Terrors. Not talking much, they ate a quick breakfast of bread and jerky, then packed up their camp and set off. The morning passed uneventfully. While they stopped for lunch, a few friendly-looking Gronckles appeared, and, figuring that they had plenty of time to spare, they went off in search of some rocks to feed them. Not long after they parted ways with the Boulder Class dragons, Erik spotted a length of gleaming chain.

"Watch out for that trap," he cautioned Torkild, inwardly recalling his father's confession, and wondering what other perils might be lurking. "Here, let's undo it." Untying the knots that connected the net to the trigger, they nodded in satisfaction, and went on their way.

They'd been walking for a while, when Erik realized that the forest around them was completely silent. Eerily so. He signaled for Torkild to stop, and peered around uneasily. There were no dragon calls, no birds chirping, not even the rustle of wind in the trees. _Something was definitely not right. _

"I don't like this, Erik," Torkild muttered.

Then, in the distance, they heard a faint shriek. "That wasn't a dragon," Erik said, immediately alarmed. "Come on!"

"Are you sure we should be running _towards _the shriek?" Torkild panted as they ran, both growing weary under the weight of their packs. They were below a high ridge that prevented them from going straight, but Erik could see the end of it.

"Someone could be in trouble," he replied, his thoughts immediately traveling to Maara. _What if she was in danger? What if she was hurt? _It would be all his fault. Gritting his teeth, he rounded the edge of the ridge and ran right into someone.

"Oof!" they both cried as they tumbled to the ground. Shaking his head, he looked down at the person beneath him.

Relief coursed through him. "Maara?"

"You're squishing me," she gasped, and he quickly rolled off of her and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as she brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Erik!" Torkild came around the corner, wheezing, just as Kyla appeared through the trees, yelling, "Maara!"

"Are you two alright?" Torkild asked while he caught his breath.

"Yeah, we're fine," Kyla replied. "We heard that shriek and we thought—"

"Wait," Erik frowned. "Are you saying that wasn't either of you?"

Both girls shook their heads, then all of their eyes widened.

"The twins," Kyla breathed.

"Okay. We're going to find them, and we're going to stick together," Erik said.

"But wait, that's against the rules—" Torkild protested, but Erik silenced him with a glare.

"If they're in trouble, then all of us could be in danger, too. We'll be safer together. And if it turns out that it was nothing, and they're fine, then we can separate again. But until we know for sure, I personally would feel better if we didn't split up." When no one argued, he nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

As they walked, Erik quietly asked Maara, "Has everything else been alright?"

"Well, we had a surprise visit last night from an angry mama Nightmare, but other than that, things have been going swimmingly."

"An _angry mama Nightmare?_"

She briefly told him about the hatchling that had wandered into their camp and refused to leave, and the arrival of the mother. Then Kyla butted in.

"It was so great, Erik," she chuckled. "Maara finally got the damn dragon to let go of her, and she held it out and said, 'Here's your baby.'"

"Clearly, she didn't see fit to disembowel the two of you," Erik commented, finding that the thought of Maara in danger wasn't particularly amusing.

Maara just nodded. "Well, I'd hoped that would be the end of it, but then she started sniffing at me. She didn't seem like she was upset anymore, but I was a little nervous that she might change her mind. Finally I worked up the courage to grab the other fish and I tossed it to her. Kyla shoved my pack closer to me so I could get the dragon nip, and from that point forward she was very agreeable. Her other hatchlings came out, and they all stayed for a while, until Kyla and I were starting to fall asleep."

"She just told them that it was her bedtime, and that she hoped they would have a good night, and they listened to her! All the babies climbed up on her back and she disappeared into the night," Kyla was grinning, and Erik felt a surge of pride.

"I knew you could do it," he told Maara, and she smiled shyly at him.

The trees were starting to thin, and they found themselves on a relatively well-worn path. "A lot of boars and dragons must come through here," Erik noted.

"So why haven't we seen any?" Kyla's question set them all on edge again, and they slowed, looking around nervously.

Erik spotted another dragon trap, and made them stop to undo it. "Let's keep moving."

A few minutes later they came out in a wide open space, and immediately froze in horror. The ground seemed to be an expanse of rock, on which there was no vegetation. But that barely even registered. No, what really caught their attention was the blood.

Half a dozen boar carcasses were strewn about in pools of gore. Erik reached for his knife, and the rest of them quickly did the same. They remained motionless for a moment, searching for the source of the violence, but there was no sign of life anywhere.

"Okay," Erik breathed. "Everyone stay alert. I don't think that whatever did this is still here, but that doesn't mean it won't come back."

"Are you kidding me?" Torkild hissed. "We need to get out of here!"

"The shriek came from this direction," he replied under his breath. "We have to look around. If you'd rather stay behind, be my guest."

His partner mouthed a graphic oath, but followed without further protest. They approached the nearest corpse, trying not to gag at the stench and sight of it. Erik frowned. The wounds didn't appear to be from any dragon he could think of. The flesh almost looked… shredded. Blood was still seeping forth, staining the rock red. Which meant… whatever had done it, had done it recently.

"Erik!" Maara whispered, pointing to one of the other bodies. At first, he didn't notice anything, but then he saw it. Gesturing for them to follow, he hurried over to it, attempting to tug it out from underneath the dead boar. It tore off in his hand, and he looked at it with dismay.

"It's their map," he said gravely. "They were here." Whatever small hope he might have had that this might be one of his father's obstacles was rapidly fading. He glanced at the body, but to his surprise, this one didn't have the same wounds as the last. Its hide was marred by blistering scorch marks. _Definitely a dragon, then._ But embedded in it were…

"Those look like Nadder spines," Kyla frowned, leaning over and grabbing one. With a sickening _squelch _she yanked it free, examining it.

Erik's thoughts were racing. _Was this the work of more than one dragon? _From the scale of the damage, he was starting to think it might be. But none of the carcasses had been eaten, just mutilated. _What kind of dragon kills for sport?_

"Okay. We need to find the twins, as soon as possible, and then we need to get to my dad and Snotlout. Without our dragons, we're basically defenseless. Now, I know I said we needed to stick together, but right now we're going to have to search around so we can figure out which way the twins went. Don't go too far. If you find some sign of them, call the rest of us. If you run into any danger, or something else we need to see, call. Otherwise, stay quiet and keep alert."

They all nodded grimly, clutching their knives as they crept off in different directions. Erik stayed by the bodies for a few minutes, trying and failing to place the dragons responsible. Sighing, he was about to join the search when he heard a yell. _Torkild. _He broke into a run, cursing the weight of his pack, until he found his partner a little ways into the forest, crouched next to a tree.

_Oh, gods. _Erik threw off his pack and dropped to the ground, fearing the worst. One of the twins was slouched against the trunk, his clothes bloody and torn. A spine stuck out of the right side of his chest, and his leg was bent at an awkward angle. His eyes were closed, a nasty gash on his forehead oozing blood, but Erik could definitely hear his ragged breathing.

"His pulse is faint," he muttered, his fingers pressed beneath the other boy's jaw. Hesitantly, he touched the spine protruding through his shirt, but he didn't even flinch. "We can't move him with that thing in his chest."

Torkild looked at him, horrified. "You mean you want to _take it out? _We can't do that!"

Erik took a steadying breath, then went to rummage through his pack. He really didn't have anything in the way of medicine, or even bandages. Which meant that he'd have to make do with something else. Undoing the ties securing his rolled-up tent, he got his knife and began cutting it into long strips.

"Why are you cutting up your tent?"

He didn't look up as he replied, "We don't have bandages. When I take the spine out, we're going to have to staunch the blood flow somehow, and it might as well be with this." Once he felt there were enough, he carried the pile over to the unconscious twin's form. Vaguely, he was reminded that he had known them for most of his life, but he still for the life of him couldn't tell the two brothers apart. Baldor and Carsten. They were completely identical in every way. He supposed now he'd be able to identify this one by the scar that would be left on his forehead, though it had never been too much of a problem. They were always together. _Well, almost always. _The other twin was nowhere in sight.

Carefully, he cut the boy's shirt open, exposing his chest. The skin around the spine was red, but didn't show any signs of being poisoned or infected. _Yet. _Folding up a few of the strips into a sizable pad, he looked at Torkild, who was extremely pale. "I need your help, Torkild. You're going to hold him still while I take out the spine, then you're going to press this against the wound as hard as you can, and keep him upright while I wrap these strips around him. Do you understand?"

Mutely, he nodded, so Erik handed him the thick pad of strips. "You'll need to get closer. Come on, we have to hurry."

Once Torkild was in position, Erik gripped the spine in his right hand, his left gripping the boy's shoulder as leverage. "On three. One, two…" he took a deep breath. "Three!" He yanked it out, hearing Torkild make a retching sound as blood began to pour freely from the open wound. But he followed instructions, immediately pressing the pad over it, and Erik quickly began to wrap the rest of the strips around his torso and right shoulder to hold it firmly in place. As soon as he knotted the last one, Torkild stumbled over to the bushes and threw up.

When he came back, miserably wiping his mouth, Erik placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did really well, Torkild. Now, we're going to have to take turns carrying him until we get him to safety, which will need to be very soon."

"What about our packs?" he asked.

"Forget about them. We won't be making camp again. Actually," he pondered for a moment. "We'll take one. Only some food and blankets, nothing else." Both of them stiffened when they heard a faint shout. "Okay, time to move. I'll take him first, can you help me get him onto my back?" Thankfully, the twins were shorter and skinnier than both of them, and in a few moments Erik was standing, hands gripping the boy's legs while limp arms dangled over his shoulders. Torkild had dumped everything out of his pack, keeping only what Erik told him to. "Come on, then." They hurried back to the clearing with the dead boars, following the sound of the girls' calls.

The ground was sloped downwards in this direction, and they stepped carefully until the girls came into view. But whatever relief Erik felt at their apparent safety vanished as he saw what they had discovered.

They were standing next to a wide, yawning hole in the ground. Erik peered into it, trying to contain his shock. Something had gone straight through the rock, creating a gaping tunnel into the earth. But most alarming of all was the single boot resting inches away from the edge.

For a moment, they all stared into the dark tunnel. To Erik, the pieces were beginning to fall into place…

"Do you hear that?" Maara spoke quietly.

"Hear what?"

Then the rest of them noticed it. It sounded like a roomful of people whispering, and it was getting louder.

"Who's making that noise?" Torkild asked anxiously. "What are they saying?"

"They aren't saying anything," Erik realized with horror. "We gotta get out of here! Run for the trees!" Taking off across the slope, they headed to the shelter of the forest. As they slid behind some bushes, the whispers became deafening, then the ground exploded in a cloud of dust and chunks of rock.

Erik really hated being right, sometimes.

The Whispering Death was big, bigger than he'd imagined. It hovered in the air for a moment, peering around with bulbous white eyes, then flew over to one of the dead boars with its long tail whipping behind it. _I don't get it, _Erik wondered. _I thought they didn't come out during the day… _Sinking its teeth into the carcass, it effortlessly carried it back towards the fresh hole. Glancing around one last time, it dove into the tunnel and vanished.

They waited a few minutes in petrified silence, but the dragon didn't come back. Shifting the twin's weight a bit, Erik finally spoke.

"I need to see one of your maps."

Confused, Kyla pulled out the folded paper and held it open in front of him. It took him a moment, but he thought he might know where they had ended up. "Okay. We're not too far away from where my dad and Snotlout are camped out. Which is good, because we don't have much time. Help me, here…" The girls gently lifted the unconscious boy off him and rested him on the ground.

"Torkild, I'm going to need you to carry him there, as fast as you are able." In a few moments, Torkild stood with the twin slumped over his back. Erik pulled out another strip of fabric and quickly tied the boy's wrists together, so that he wouldn't fall off as Torkild moved.

"Maara, Kyla, you're going with him. Leave your packs here. You have to watch his back. If I'm right, in about a mile you should come out of the forest on a ridge overlooking a beach. As soon as you get there, I want you to scream with all you're worth. The dragons will hear you, and you will be rescued."

"What about you?" Maara asked, clearly worried.

"As soon as you're safe, send Storm and Toothless back for me."

There was an immediate chorus of protests. "Erik, don't be stupid, you can't stay here!"

"What if that Whispering Death comes back?"

"We're not leaving you behind!"

"Would you all be quiet?" he raised his voice, silencing them. "Listen to me. There's no time to argue. He could die if he doesn't get proper treatment soon. And his brother is down there, somewhere. I'm not going home without him."

"Erik," Maara's eyes were shining. "Please. Don't do this."

"I have to. If you send Storm and Toothless back for me, I'll be okay. The chances of me running into that Whispering Death before then are slim. But we can't waste any more time. The longer we wait, the less likely it is that either of them will make it. Do you understand?"

"If I thought I could beat some sense into you, I would have done it a long time ago," Torkild said gruffly. "But stupidity aside, you're probably one of the bravest people I've ever met, Erik. We'll send them back for you. Just be careful down there."

"I'll be careful, don't worry." Maara had a devastated expression on her face, so he leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. "It'll be fine. The sooner you get out of here, the sooner you can rescue me. Now, go! Don't stop for any reason!" Torkild and Kyla nodded and started jogging away, but Maara stepped closer to him, raising her fist threateningly.

"If _anything_ happens to you, I'll see to it that you regret the day you met me." A tear spilled down her cheek, and she turned, running after the others.

Though it pained him, Erik smiled at her retreating form. "Nothing could make me regret knowing you," he said softly. _Alright. Time to get to work. _He rummaged around in one of the abandoned packs and found some flint. Cutting a strip off a blanket, he tied it around the end of a broken branch, then, tucking the flint into his pocket along with all the knives he could find, he left the shelter of the trees and walked back down to the hole with the boot next to it.

"I'm coming for you," he muttered, holding his makeshift torch in one hand as he sat with his legs dangling over the edge. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself forward and immediately he was sliding down into darkness, his back against the solid earth. After a few moments the slope leveled out and he came to a stop, heart racing. Picking himself up off the ground, he peered back at the circle of light far above him. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to climb back up. _The only way I'm getting out of here is on a dragon. _He hoped that he had been right about their distance from the shore, and that Storm would be coming after him soon. In the meantime, he had a job to do. Pulling out the flint, he struck it until a spark caught on the fabric wrapped around the branch.

Bracing himself, he raised his torch and set off down the tunnel.

* * *

Hiccup leaned against Toothless's side, staring out at the waves. There was something deeply meditative about being near the ocean. It was just so vast, so… consistent. It would always be there, the tides rising and falling, waves breaking on the shore.

A warble brought him out of his reverie, and he glanced over to see a pair of vivid green eyes fixed on him.

"Everything's alright, bud. You know I always worry when we bring the kids out here, this time is no different. Except that Erik is somewhere on this rock, doing gods-know-what." Another warble. "Yeah, I know, he's probably just fine. But this is the first time I've intentionally sent one of my own children off on their own. Aeri and Shade never got around to doing this, if you care to recall. They left before it was their turn." A nod. "I suppose they had their own rite of passage. One that was a lot longer and a lot more dangerous than this little jaunt. Can't say I prefer it that way, though." He sighed, patting his friend's neck. "Oh, well. Tomorrow we go home, back to the mundane running of the village. Of course, there's the whole to-do with the pirates, but there's not much good in worrying about what we can't control."

"Food's almost ready!" Snotlout shouted from inside the cave, and Hiccup grinned. His cousin's wife really had him trained. The once crude and coarse Viking had experienced quite the attitude adjustment the first time he'd set eyes upon Rana, the trader's daughter, and since then, he'd become almost as efficient at cooking and cleaning as Hiccup.

"I wonder what we'll be having for dinner," he pretended to wonder to his dragon "We haven't had any fish in a while. I sure hope that's what's on the menu."

Toothless just rolled his eyes and abruptly stood, causing Hiccup to topple backwards. "Thanks, bud," he said sarcastically, pushing himself to his feet to the sound of his dragon's laughter.

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing in the direction of the cave, but Toothless wasn't paying attention. His ears were up, and he was staring at the ridge above the beach. "What is it?" He suddenly took off, sprinting away, and Hiccup ran after him, not knowing what else to do. "Wait! Where are you going?"

That's when he heard it. His blood ran cold, and he stopped, calling for Snotlout and the other dragons.

Screaming. Multiple voices, screaming.

"Toothless, get me up there!" In a matter of seconds they were over the ridge and weaving through the trees.

"Help! _Help!_" _Oh, gods. What had happened?_

Toothless roared, and Hiccup shouted as loudly as he could, "Hang on! We're coming!"

They soon caught sight of the kids, who were disheveled and sweaty. _Torkild, Maara, Kyla… _

"Chief!" Kyla shrieked. They all stopped running, bending over and gasping for breath. A fourth person was hanging from Torkild's back. As soon as Toothless touched the ground, Hiccup leapt from the saddle.

"What happened to him?" he asked, trying to control his panic. It was one of the twins, Baldor or Carsten, he never could tell them apart. He was unconscious, pale and scratched up, and his breathing was shallow and uneven.

"Attacked," Torkild wheezed. "… death."

_Attacked? Death? _"Toothless, call the dragons. Now." The Night Fury let out a deafening roar, forcing them all to cover their ears.

Hiccup could see that they were barely holding it together. "It's going to be okay. Now, what attacked him? And what do you mean by 'death'?"

"Not 'death'," Kyla said. "_Whispering _Death! You have to—"

"What?!" _Last time they'd checked, there were no Whispering Deaths on Dragon Island. _"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Maara choked, her expression one of anguish. "Chief, you have to go—"

"Wait," he cut her off, a sense of dread coming over him. "Where's Erik? And the other twin?"

"That's what we're trying to tell you!" Maara practically shrieked. "He went after him!"

"_What?_" A series of roars sounded nearby, signaling the arrival of the dragons. "What do you mean?!"

"We found this twin like this, but—"

"— there was only a boot, next to the tunnel—"

"—and Erik went after him—"

Hiccup thought he might have a heart attack. "He _went into the tunnel? _By _himself? _And you _let him?!_"

Maara was crying now. "You have to go get him! Please!"

"Hiccup! What's going on?" Snotlout shouted.

"Get them down to the beach, Snotlout! And make sure they stay there!" He jumped back onto Toothless's saddle, glancing around. "Storm! We've got to go get Erik! Come on, bud, fly!"

The younger Fury roared and took off, not waiting for them. Hiccup prayed like he hadn't in a long time. _Please, let my son still be alive._

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he'd been walking. The dark tunnel seemed to stretch on forever, gradually sloping downhill. The air was chilly and damp, and he suspected that he might catch a cold if he stayed down here much longer.

There were far fewer offshoots to this tunnel than to the ones back on Berk. Perhaps that had something to do with the sheer number of Whispering Deaths that were responsible for that business. Erik had thoroughly explored them with Storm, and had never found them this creepy. _Maybe because there weren't actually any Whispering Deaths roaming around down there. _Once again, he prayed that his dragon would arrive soon. It was getting harder and harder for him to maintain his anxiety.

He was reminded of the stories his father had told him, about his first experience with a Whispering Death. He'd gone into the tunnels, too, but when the dragon found him, it simply shoved him right back out of its hole. Erik didn't have any hopes that this particular Whispering Death would be as forgiving, seeing as how it had dragged one of the twins down here intentionally. He refused to think about the fact that he might not find the boy, or worse, find only pieces of him.

In the distance, he thought he could see a light. At first, he figured it was just his imagination, but as he approached, he realized that it was another tunnel to the surface. Pausing under it, he peered upwards. He must have been down there for a while, as it seemed to be a lot less bright out than when he had dropped in. Looking forward, he realized with dismay that the tunnel split into three different directions.

_Damn it. How the Hel am I supposed to figure out which way to go? _He was about to punch the wall in frustration when he heard a very distinct hissing sound.

Panic threatened to overwhelm him. If that thing found him, he was as good as dead. Then he remembered that there had been another tunnel, not too far back. As quietly and quickly as he could, he retraced his steps, and finally found it. Ducking into it, he almost swore again when he looked at his torch. The flickering light would be a dead giveaway. Silently cursing, he dropped it, stamping it out, then peeked around the corner. At first, he could see nothing in the darkness, and could only hear the dragon's hissing. A few moments later, though, he spied movement. A round, bulky body was revealed by the slight illumination from the surface tunnel. He thought he could see another boar in its mouth, but it soon turned down one of the other tunnels and disappeared from sight.

Taking a shaky breath, Erik leaned down and picked up his extinguished torch. _If it was carrying a boar, maybe it was taking it to where it took everything else. _It was the only shot he had, and swallowing nervously, he decided to take it. He couldn't light the torch again, not if he was going to follow the dragon, so he'd have to rely the hissing to guide him. Careful to step quietly, he hurried back to where the tunnel split up, and without hesitation turned down the one the dragon had taken. In no time at all, it was pitch black, and he kept one hand on the wall, resisting the urge to slow down. He couldn't afford to lose track of the dragon.

After a while, he started smelling something unpleasant. At first, he couldn't place it, but then he remembered. _The boar carcasses. _It was the smell of death, and it was only getting stronger. His stomach churned, but he pressed on, only breathing through his mouth. To his relief, another small circle of illumination appeared ahead, once again above an intersection of tunnels. Before he got to it, though, the hissing started getting louder, so he quickly ducked into a side tunnel, peering around the edge. The Whispering Death reappeared, this time without the boar, before turning down another tunnel and vanishing. He waited until he couldn't really hear the hissing anymore, then rushed down the tunnel it had just come from. The stench was unbearable now, as he descended into utter darkness once more. Finally, he stopped. It was risky, but he needed to be able to see. So he reached into his pocket for the flint. It took him a few tries, but finally the cloth on the end of his stick caught fire, revealing his surroundings. Treading carefully, he headed towards a large opening, and found himself in a small cavern.

This was the source of the smell. There were carcasses both fresh and not-so-fresh, piled around a mound of dirt. For a moment, he was at a loss for why the dragon was hoarding dead boars, until he raised his torch a bit, and the light caught a smooth curve. _Oh. _Nestled atop the mound was a cluster of speckled eggs.

He didn't want to consider the repercussions of a Whispering Death nest. Dragon Island would never be the same, if there was a flock of them roaming unchecked beneath the surface. Picking his way towards the eggs, he froze when soft groan echoed around him.

When he heard it again, he approached what seemed to be the freshest carcass, bathing it in orange light. But it wasn't moving, or breathing. _So what was it? _

"…Baldor…"

Erik almost cried with relief. But it was short lived, as he shone the light past the boar, and saw Carsten trapped underneath it. When the torchlight hit his face, he began mumbling, forehead creased with agitation. His nose looked broken, and there was dried blood all over his lips and chin.

Erik knew he probably didn't have a lot of time, so he propped the torch up against the dirt mound and crouched next to Carsten. The boy's chest and arms were free, and with some work, Erik managed to get one of his legs out. But the other was well and truly stuck. Reaching under his arms, he leaned back and pulled with all his weight, but Carsten gave a small cry, and immediately he let go. Looking at his bloody face, Erik saw that his eyes were partially open. Glazed, but open.

"Carsten," he whispered. "Carsten!" The boy's gaze flickered in his direction. "It's Erik. I'm going to get you out of here, but I need your help."

His lips parted. "Hurtsss."

"I know, Carsten. But you have to hang in there. Come on. Your leg is stuck, can you move it?"

His brows knitted for a moment, until he sighed. "Uh-uh."

Erik's mind was racing. _How am I supposed to do this? _"Okay, Carsten. I'm going to try and move the boar. I won't be able to lift it, but I should be able to budge it enough for you to pull your leg out." He positioned himself with his back to the massive corpse, feet planted on the ground. "Okay, are you ready?"

Carsten gave a small nod, taking a deep breath.

"On three. One, two… three!" Erik shoved against the boar, legs straining. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but then he felt it start to give, a fraction at a time. "Pull, Carsten!" he said through gritted teeth.

"_Trying._"

Somewhere far away, he heard a familiar roar, and he almost sobbed. _Storm. _But a few moments later, another sound infiltrated their cavern. A faint and very ominous hiss.

_Oh, please, no. _"Carsten," he grunted. "It's coming back."

Panic flashed in the other boy's eyes, and frantically he redoubled his efforts. "Erik," he whimpered softly. "I can't."

The hissing was louder.

"Yes, you can." Erik couldn't keep this up for much longer.

"Just go, Erik. Leave me here."

"I am _not _leaving you," he growled.

"But—"

"But nothing. We're getting out of here together, and that's final. Now _pull!_" He pushed with all his strength, and felt the boar rise slightly. _A little more… _His body was screaming at him, but he wouldn't give up. Clenching his jaw, he shut his eyes and clawed at the bristly hide with his fingers. Sweat was pouring down his face.

"I got it!"

His legs gave out and he collapsed onto the floor. Chest heaving, he looked at Carsten, who had managed to drag himself free. The nightmare was far from over, though. The hissing was louder, but a furious roar sounded, much closer this time.

"That's our ride," Erik told him, forcing his spent body to rise. "Come on, time to go." Carsten tried to get up, but his legs buckled, and he fell back to the ground. Sheer terror shone in his eyes.

"Erik, my legs—"

"It's alright." He sounded a lot calmer than he felt. Kneeling, he reached around Carsten's torso and hauled him up. "Hold onto me."

He stumbled around the carcasses, making for the dark tunnel. Neither of them could carry the torch, so they left it behind. Breathing hard, Erik went as fast as he dared in the darkness, until a very faint light marked the surface tunnel. There was a flash of bright purple, and he gave up all hope of stealth.

"STORM!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He could hear her running, almost—

An enormous bulk rushed from the darkness, blocking his way with a terrifying hiss. Slowly it advanced towards him, seemingly taunting him with his imminent demise. Carsten made a sobbing sound, then went limp as he passed out. Erik tightened his grip on him, wanting to be brave but knowing his dignity would not be enough to save them. With a shriek, the Whispering Death lunged, its jaws snapping shut inches away from them, and it began to writhe with fury. But it seemed to be moving backwards…

"Erik!"

_Oh, gods. _"Dad!"

He heard his father's voice, encouraging Toothless, who must have been the one dragging it away from them. Keeping a safe distance from the dragon's enormous teeth, Erik carried Carsten up the tunnel, until they could both see the night sky through the hole above them. Toothless continued pulling the thrashing Whispering Death back, until he could only hear its angry hissing.

A shadow bounded towards them from the darkness. "Storm! I have never been so glad to see you in my life."

"Erik!" his father shouted. "Get on your dragon and _get out of here!_"

He didn't hesitate. Dropping Carsten in the saddle, he scrambled up behind him. "Go, go, _go!_" Storm launched straight up, and seconds later they were in the sky, the cold, fresh air filling their lungs.

They circled over the hole, waiting… A minute later, they heard a shriek, and then Toothless shot out of the ground, escaping through a different hole farther back in the tunnel.

"Dad!"

"Erik! Are you alright?"

"I am now. Can you take Carsten? I can't hold onto him much longer."

They landed a ways away, and Hiccup gently lifted Carsten in his arms and carried him back to Toothless.

"Thanks for coming. If you hadn't gotten there when you did…" Erik trailed off.

His father took a breath. "We are going to be having a _very _long discussion about this later. For now—" He was cut off by an unpleasantly familiar whispering, and the ground beneath them began to tremble. "Time to go!"

Storm and Toothless leapt skyward as the earth exploded beneath them. The Whispering Death was right on their tails, hissing madly and breathing fire. It refused to relent. _How are we supposed to get rid of this thing? _Then he had an idea.

"Dad! We have to split up!"

"Are you crazy?"

"No! I have an idea! Keep it busy for a couple of minutes, then lead it after me!"

"Erik, I don't like this!"

"What choice do we have?"

In response, Toothless suddenly banked hard to the right, flying in a tight loop until he was flying behind the Whispering Death. He shot a couple of plasma blasts at it, getting its attention long enough for Storm and Erik to get away.

"Okay, we need to go back that way…" he guided Storm down low, and soon they were over the rocky clearing. "It should be just through those trees. There!" He spied the gleaming chains on the ground and jumped from the saddle, stumbling a bit as he ran towards them. _Gotta hurry, gotta hurry… _"Go back to the clearing!" he told Storm. "When you see the Whispering Death, lead it here!" She growled in affirmation and took off.

He jumped up and caught the rope dangling from the tree, pulling it down to tie it to the one resting on the ground. _Almost there… _

"Erik!" he heard his father shout.

There was crashing, and the sound of plasma blasts, then he saw Storm, being pursued by the Whispering Death.

_Gotta time this just right. We only have one chance. _

"I'm over here! Come and get me!" he yelled, waving his arms around. He knew it had spotted him when it screeched angrily. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his knife, stepping into position. His heart hammered in his chest as it barreled straight at him, but he couldn't run, he had to stay right there or he would most certainly die.

_Come on. Closer. Almost… _

Storm flashed by him, and he dove, slashing with his knife. The chains whipped upwards, and he waited in fear for teeth to sink into his body, but they never came. Rolling onto his back, he looked up, and gave a startled laugh. The Whispering Death was thrashing and snapping its jaws, hissing with rage as it struggled to free itself from the trap.

Storm came up next to him and roared defiantly in its face, as if daring it to try something. A few moments later, Toothless landed nearby, his father holding Carsten's limp form upright in the saddle.

"You did it!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," Erik grunted as he got up. "I guess we did." He studied the Whispering Death, which was now still, staring at him hatefully through the chains. "I'm just glad there's only one of them here."

"Yeah, they're usually solitary as adults, unless they're nesting," his father remarked casually. "How about we leave this fellow here for now, and get Carsten to safety?"

Erik froze. "What did you say?"

"That we should leave it here for now?"

A deep dread was creeping up his spine. "No. Before that."

His father frowned. "They're solitary, unless they're…" he trailed off, looking at him with alarm. "Erik, what was down there?"

"Eggs, Dad. There were eggs."

"Oh, gods. We need to get rid of them, before they hatch!"

Filled with nervous energy, Erik leapt back onto Storm. "We'll be back for you later," he told the trapped dragon. The Night Furies took off, heading back for the tunnels. They were almost at the hole closest to the nest when they heard the whispering.

"Did it escape?" Erik asked, though he knew with a sinking heart that it hadn't. In an instant, the second Whispering Death burst forth from the ground. Toothless narrowly dodged it, but Storm didn't have enough time to get out of the way. Almost in slow motion, its long, spiny tail whipped towards them and smashed into Erik, knocking him from the saddle.

There was a flash of excruciating pain, and then he was falling, his vision going dark. The last thing he heard was a loud roar, before everything went black.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! AHAHA! **

**Anyways. This chapter was something like a Thanksgiving turkey. Lots of stuffing. Not all of which was fun and games, so here's hoping that none of you hate me for it.**

**Next week... More excitement! And by excitement, I mean danger and melodramatics. One of you made a very good guess in your review about something that's going to happen, though only part of it will end up being true. I'll let y'all stew a bit wondering what I'm talking about. The chapter is finished, but as usual, if there's something you want more of, I can always try to make it happen. I'm going on an adventure of my own until next Friday, which means that I might not be able to change much about the next chapter, but it will be posted on time.**

**Well, that's all for now. You're the best, make good choices, review, blah blah blah. ;)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Friends! I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I was out of town all week and only now am getting the chance to update. Thank you for your patience.**

**Reviewers!**

**MoonbornWalker (Aeri is 20, and Shade is almost 21.)**

**Colinou**

**QuiteARandomFan**

**LuniaWolfe**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**Vvarden**

**Spartan10007**

**Spirit of Fury**

**randomkid127**

**Harkonnen28**

**and Anonymous Guest!**

**And now... Drama and adventure! I've warned you, and some of you might have figured it out, but stuff happens in this chapter! (Shocking, I know.) Hopefully you enjoy...**

* * *

Aeri meandered through the forest, her footsteps crunching through the thick snow. Her face was almost numb from the cold, but her furs kept out much of the chill. Her gloves were thick enough to keep her fingers warm but not so thick that she couldn't manipulate her weapons. She had an axe strapped to her back, over her hooded cloak, and carried her spear in her left hand.

It had been a while since she had last hunted, and she appreciated the time away from the village. She had felt restless since Haku had left, unable to focus. For a few days she just went through the motions, until she forced herself to reflect on what was wrong.

Her heart hurt, for multiple reasons. It wasn't broken, because she hadn't loved Haku the same way he supposedly loved her. But she had cared for him, tremendously. It had been hard for her to come to terms with the fact that they would never be able to be together because of their respective duties, even if it might not seem like it from the outside. She'd suspected that he might have a more difficult time with it, but not that he would become aggressive. That he would say such hurtful things to her. It was even more frustrating because he had dragged Winter into it. _And that's a completely different problem. _

The other reason for her pain. Winter hadn't been seen in the village for almost a week. No one seemed to know where he was, but the general consensus was that he was still on the island. The last time they'd spoken, she'd basically insinuated that she didn't trust him. Which wasn't true. She just didn't understand parts of his story, the things he hadn't told her. She wondered why he didn't trust _her. Damn it all. _Haku's words had really messed with her head.

The week since he'd left had been rough. She hadn't attended the first council meeting about the pirates, as that had been the day of her confrontations with both Haku and Winter, and she simply didn't have the strength to deal with anything else.

Her father had been completely understanding of her distress. He hadn't pressed her for information, probably because the whole village knew what had happened with Haku. Instead, he showed up in the cove after the meeting was over, even though it was dark and freezing cold. He convinced Shade to release her, as he had wrapped her up in his wings for warmth and comfort, then half carried her to Toothless, where he set her in the saddle and held her in place as they flew back to the village. After he got her inside her grandmother's house, he sat next to her by the fire, making her drink a cup of tea.

That's when she realized that he wasn't there. Where the bed of furs and pile of supplies usually rested, there was only empty floor. There was no indication that he and Sahko had ever been there at all. When she looked at her grandmother in question, Valka had nodded solemnly, telling her that he had been at the council meeting, but disappeared soon after.

A painful wave of conflicting feelings swelled up in her. Gratitude that he had covered for her in the meeting. Relief that she didn't have to face him. But mostly, a deep sorrow that she didn't fully understand.

The house seemed so much different without him and Sahko. Not as cozy. She still had her family, but there was a vacancy that none of them could properly fill. His words haunted her. _I'm not leaving, not yet, but I'm not going to force you to be around me, either._

She tried to behave normally, she really did. But it was increasingly apparent to her and everyone around her that something just wasn't right.

It was her father's idea for her to get out of the village for a few days and clear her mind. There was another meeting, which she had gone to, just to establish a few measures that could be put in place without the Chief present. He had to prepare for Dragon Island, after all, and would be gone for at least four days. After that, though, she was free to go off on her own for a little while. The same day her brother, Maara, and the other students departed, she dressed in her warmest furs, sharpened her axe, strapped what necessities she might need to Shade's saddle, and took off.

So far, Shade had been her only real solace. She tried to remind herself that if she had him, she didn't need anyone else. That they had managed on their own just fine before, and there was no reason for that to be any different. But if she was being honest with herself, she missed Winter. A lot. She missed his humor and his thoughtfulness and his comforting kindness. Despite of the trust issue, he really was the best human friend she'd ever had, and life just wasn't the same without him.

She'd been debating this in her mind for the last couple of days, but now she felt sure. As soon as she and Shade returned from this trip, she'd go find Winter and ask him to come back to the village. Of course, this was mainly because she missed him, but she was also worried about his safety. It had been snowing nonstop for days, and it was only going to get colder.

_That's what I'll do. Even if it takes a whole herd of Rumblehorns, I'm going to find him, apologize, and make him come home. _

Immediately, the little voice in the back of her mind pounced. _Home? _Make him come_ home? _She frowned. Was home the right word?

_Yes. _He and Sahko belonged in the village. It had become a home for them, hadn't it? It was stupid that it had taken this long for her to figure that out.

With a loud sigh, Aeri stopped and looked around. She was in a small clearing. Delicate white flakes were dancing from the overcast sky, melding with the piles of powdery snow on the ground and clumping in trees. She hadn't been paying attention, but she figured it was probably late afternoon. It would probably be wisest to return to their camp before the snow covered up her tracks.

She had left Shade napping by the fire, next to the enormous boar she had taken down the night before. They were on the far side of the island, about as far from the business of the village as they could get. The mountain loomed overhead, its peak lost in the thick clouds that stretched to the horizon. They had been out here for two days, and were planning on staying for another two.

Deciding that she probably wasn't going to run into any game anytime soon, she turned and began to trudge back the way she had come. The snowfall was thicker now, reducing visibility to about five feet in any given direction. A howling wind had picked up, driving the icy specks against her face. This was promising to become a nasty storm, so she tugged her hood as far over her face as she could, doing her best to walk faster.

All she could hear were her own labored breaths, the wind, and the crunching sounds of her boots sinking into the snow. What she _didn't _hear was the sound of a dragon in flight. A large dragon. Heading in her direction.

Until it was too late.

* * *

Shade yawned, wrinkling his nose as the flurry of soft flakes tickled his scales. Looking around, he noticed that Aeri was nowhere in sight. Her axe and spear weren't laying in her tent, so he figured she was probably just out hunting. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but the sky was growing darker, so she would likely be back soon.

Getting to his feet, he stretched out his back, hearing the satisfying _pops _of his stiff spine, and shook off the dusting of powder that had accumulated on him as he slept. Two enormous carcasses lay at the edge of their camp, specimens of the vicious wild boars that inhabited the forests of Berk. He had caught one, and, impressively enough, Aeri had tracked, fought, and killed the larger of the two beasts. Of course, he'd dragged it back for her, but still. She was a warrior.

With his tail he swept the pile of snow off of his kill. Boars weren't his favorite source of sustenance, he much preferred fish, but he wasn't going to complain. He and Aeri had eaten much worse during their travels. Poking it with a claw, he realized grumpily that the creature was almost frozen solid. He would have to wait for it to thaw by the fire.

Grabbing one of its hind legs in his powerful jaws, Shade dragged the boar over to where he wanted it. _He'd need wood. _So he tore a branch off a tree, snapping it into smaller pieces, and dumped them unceremoniously onto the charred remains of their earlier fire. The bark was damp from the snow but not saturated. He was about to release a weak plasma blast at it when a strange sound echoed through the forest. Frowning, he listened carefully, ears upright. It was hard to hear anything over the howling of the wind, and he'd almost given up on it, when it sounded again.

His heart stopped. The sound was unmistakable. Immediately he leapt over the boar and tore off into the forest, not even noticing the faint outlines of boot prints in the snow that marked Aeri's trail. Crashing through the undergrowth, being whipped by branches, he desperately sprinted in the blizzard, barely able to see anything.

"Aeri!" he cried out. "_AERI!_"

There was no answer. He stumbled into a clearing, sniffing the ground. He was no tracking dragon, but he could pick up his rider's faint scent, mingling with the much more distressing aromas of another dragon.

_There! _He saw fresh footprints leading back towards him, but was filled with dread when he realized that they stopped halfway through the clearing. She was nowhere in sight. A dark line rested alongside the last of the prints. _Her spear. _Horrified, Shade's mind raced at what might have happened. Clearly, she had been taken. _But where? _Despair threatened to overwhelm him. There was no way he would be able to track a dragon in flight by scent alone, not in this storm. Did he have time to go back to the village and organize search parties? By then, it would be nightfall, and the dragon would be long gone, Aeri with it.

_Please, let her be alright. Please, let me find her before it's too late._ Shade was almost hyperventilating as he fervently prayed to his human's gods.

"_AERI!_" he roared helplessly, not knowing which direction to turn.

"_Shade!_"

Her voice echoed faintly through the trees, and, his hope renewed, Shade barreled after her. _I'm coming, Aeri. _

He cursed the setting sun, somewhere buried in the clouds above. Another scream echoed, closer, and his blood ran cold. _What was it doing to her? _The snowfall was thick, he couldn't see anything, until…

The storm suddenly abated, and he found himself at the edge of the forest. In the distance he could hear the crashing of waves, and realized that he was near the ocean. _Where was she?_ He slowed, suddenly wary. Something wasn't right. But then, a strangled cry reached him, and his caution vanished. Roaring angrily, he burst through the underbrush, finding himself on a treeless stretch of snow leading to a cliff. He wasn't alone, though.

A massive dragon sat on its haunches, as though waiting for him. Its bone white face was barely visible, but its vibrant turquoise body stood in stark contrast with the snow. _A gods-damned Typhoomerang. _Shade had hoped to never see another one, after the incident with Ash. High off the ground, he saw that it carried something in its mouth.

_Oh, no. No, no, no… _

Even from here, he could see her struggling to free herself. Her head and left shoulder were free, and she desperately used that arm to push at the Typhoomerang's jaws. Her legs emerged from the other side of its mouth, kicking uselessly. She had to be caught on the damn thing's teeth, her furs would only protect her so much.

The Typhoomerang noticed him, and an expression he could only describe as sinister crossed its features. It tightened its jaws imperceptibly, and Aeri screamed, making Shade's stomach churn.

"Let her _go!_" he roared, and she turned her head. Tears were streaming down her face. He surged forward, intent on getting to her.

"Shade! Look out!" she cried weakly, before something crashed into him, sending him flying.

_What? _He snarled, rolling to his feet, to see another, smaller Typhoomerang chasing after him. But not just any Typhoomerang. This was the same dragon that had attacked Soren and Ash. A murderous rage descended over him, and he roared furiously at it.

"What do you want?"

"Your head!" it spat viciously.

A hundred thoughts raced through his head. _How had it known she was my human? How had it found them? _Shade forced himself to focus. "Your quarrel is with me. Let the human go!"

It smirked, looking at the larger Typhoomerang. "You heard him. Let it go."

Without hesitating, it whipped its head to the side, opening its jaws and flinging Aeri over the cliff.

"_NO!_" Shade screamed, spreading his wings to fly after her, but he didn't even make it halfway to the edge before he was tackled from the air by the smaller Typhoomerang. It pinned him with its weight, cackling evilly.

"Aeri! _AERI!_" he frantically tried to free himself, to no avail. The large Typhoomerang was approaching, a nasty grin on its face. Shade had never felt so weak, so utterly helpless. "I'm going to _kill you!_" he roared, struggling in vain.

"Time to teach you a lesson," the one on him was hissing, when it was cut off by a terrifying screech. "What the—"

* * *

James clung to Sahko's spines as they sped down towards the massive turquoise dragon. He watched with horror as Aeri was thrown from the thing's mouth, over the edge of the cliff. They didn't have much time.

"Take me to the water!" he called out against the howling wind. Sahko released a loud screech, swooping low and successfully kicking the turquoise dragon in the face before heading for the cliff. James had only a second to glimpse Shade trapped by the other dragon, then they were diving over the edge. "There!" he pointed at a shape bobbing on the surface of the dark sea. "I'll get her, you help Shade, come back for me as soon as you can!" With that, he jumped from his dragon's neck, his stomach dropping as he plummeted towards the ocean. One moment he was falling, the next he was submerged in the dark, freezing water.

_This is so much colder than it looks. _His body automatically began to protest the icy temperatures, and he knew he didn't have much time. Opening his eyes, he swam upwards, unable to see far in the murky depths. Bursting from the surface, he took a deep breath, his teeth already chattering. Frantically, he looked around, and was overwhelmed with relief when he saw a pale face facing skyward about fifteen feet away. He kicked powerfully, propelled by desperation, thanking the gods that under normal circumstances he was a strong swimmer. But these were not normal circumstances. His skin was going numb from the cold, and the current was pulling him in the opposite direction. He refused to give up, though, gaze locked on her expressionless face. An enormous swell rolled towards them, and he fought to reach her. Ten feet away, five feet away… she sank beneath the oncoming swell and without hesitation he dove after her, reaching in the darkness, groping blindly for something… his fingers made contact with something firm and he latched onto it, pulling her into his arms. She was heavy, too heavy, and he struggled for a moment before he realized she had an axe strapped to her back. He yanked it off of her and let it go, watching it sink for a moment before kicking back up to the surface.

Gasping for breath, he clung to her motionless form, quickly growing weary from treading water. "Aeri! Aeri, answer me!" But her eyes were closed, lips blue, and his heart sank. "_SAHKO!" _he bellowed. "_SAHKO!_"

A few moments passed and nothing happened. He felt them being pulled by the current, and nervously looked to where the sea crashed violently against the cliff. There wasn't much he could do, but if they didn't get rescued soon, they'd both likely be dead before they even reached the rocks.

"SAHKO!" he tried again, hating how frail his voice sounded. "Aeri, please hold on. Please, we'll get out of here soon…" A black blur hurtled over the edge of the cliff, diving with incredible speed towards them. It wasn't Sahko. He gripped her as tightly as he could, wrapping his left arm around her waist. He raised the other out of the water, trembling from the cold. Shade stretched out a paw and at the last second James ducked his head as the Night Fury grabbed hold of his arm, effortlessly hauling them out of the water.

James held on to Aeri, breathing hard from exhaustion. In a matter of seconds, they cleared the cliff, and Shade set them down in the snow before leaping back into the fray. James's legs gave out and he sank to his knees, resting her on her back. She wasn't breathing, so despite his trembling and the overwhelming cold he placed his hands on the center of her chest and began to pump, summoning his last reserves of strength. "C-come on, come on, you c-can do it," he murmured to himself and to her, willing her to breathe. Something cracked in her torso and he winced, while knowing that a broken rib was a small price to pay for her life.

He was right. A moment later, her body convulsed, and seawater spilled from her mouth with a series of wracking coughs. She took a shuddering breath, then another, and her eyes fluttered open. They didn't seem to focus on anything, just staring at the sky, then closed. But she was breathing, at least. Now he just needed to get her out of her wet clothes and in front of a fire before she lost any of her extremities.

James collapsed, wrapping both arms around her in a fruitless effort to warm her. He was so cold he couldn't even feel the snow around him. Letting his head fall back, he took in the scene upside down. Nearby, the carcass of the smaller enemy dragon was bleeding out into the snow, its throat having been savagely torn out. Its wings and feet were twitching, but it wasn't making any other movements or sounds. Farther away, the turquoise one was also wounded, breathing weak streams of fire at the smaller dragons circling it in the air. One of its wings was completely shredded. Sahko shrieked angrily, and for a moment his purple and black body glowed white, before firing a blinding bolt of lightning at the much larger creature. The turquoise dragon screamed in agony as the electricity coursed through its body, then crumpled to the ground, breathing heavily. Shade landed near its face, stalking forward. The Night Fury roared his wrath, then raised a paw and slashed through the other dragon's throat, creating a wound identical to the one on the dead dragon behind him. Immediately blood spurted and poured from the gashes, staining the snow. Shade didn't wait for it to die, instead, he turned and sprinted over to where James and Aeri lay.

He rumbled nervously, sniffing his rider's hair. All traces of his aggression were gone.

"O-okay," James said, dragging his arms away from Aeri. "You g-gotta g-get us back t-to the c-cave," he told the Night Fury weakly. The snow was falling again, even thicker than before, and the sky was rapidly darkening. "S-Sahko will sh-show you the w-way. Hurry." Shade seemed to understand perfectly, nodding and moving to grip Aeri's furs. Sahko approached, wrapping his long claws around James's waist. In a moment they were airborne, flying towards the base of the mountain.

His mind was beginning to drift, hearing seductive whispers to close his eyes and sleep. But he knew that if he did, he might never wake up. Not only that, but Aeri needed his help if she was going to survive. So he steeled himself, searching deep within himself for the drive to continue. When Sahko set him down on the cave floor, he blinked, not having noticed the lack of wind and ice. They were around a corner, out of sight of the entrance. It was dark, but James had a fairly good idea of where everything was. Groaning, he pulled his numb arms beneath him and pushed against the ground, his body protesting as he lifted himself to his knees.

He heard wingbeats as Shade came in after them. "Sh-shade. C-can you l-light the f-fire?" A moment later, a tiny ball of light flashed across the room, catching on the large pile of logs he had left earlier. In no time, the space was lit by bright, and more importantly, _warm _flames.

Stumbling to his feet, he made his way to where Aeri lay on the floor, her dragon standing protectively over her. "You g-gotta let me s-see her." Reluctantly Shade stepped away, and James dropped to his knees at her side. She was still breathing, but they were small, shallow breaths. Her face was starting to turn blue.

"I n-need your help to c-carry her to those f-furs over there," he pointed a trembling finger to the pile of pelts on the other side of the fire. Scooting back, he watched Shade ever-so-gently take her cloak in his mouth and lift her up before taking her to the furs and setting her down.

As he did this, James quickly yanked his saturated tunic over his head and dropped it on the ground, before pulling off his soaked boots. His pants soon followed, leaving him in only his underclothes, a small pair of white shorts. Rubbing a hand on his chest, he noticed that his skin was wet, but he hoped it would dry as he took care of Aeri.

_Okay. Time to get to work. _Crouching next to her, James bit back a string of curses as his trembling fingers worked at the clasp of her cloak. Finally it came undone, and he pulled the garment out from under her and threw it to the side. He pulled off her boots and socks, worrying over the fact that her toes were blue. Her gloves were next, then he worked on the layers of drenched fur and leather plastered to her body. There were punctures outlining where the dragon's teeth had poked through her clothes, and he swallowed his unease when he noticed the fresh blood seeping through the holes. It wasn't a lot, but she was definitely hurt.

Finally, she lay before him in nothing but her breast bands and underwear. Despite his overwhelming concern and discomfort, he couldn't help but take a moment to stare in awe.

She was perfect. Slender and lithe, all soft, creamy skin and gentle curves. Her muscles were toned, but not bulky. He imagined that when her hair was dry, it would cascade over her shoulders in beautiful auburn waves. A thin golden chain circled her neck and disappeared into the top of her breast bands. Unable to resist, he tugged at it, and a green pendant appeared. He knew it was the exact same color as her eyes.

Who was it from? A past lover, perhaps? The thought made him frown for some reason. He didn't like the idea of her with anyone.

_Possessive, much? _The voice in his head said snarkily.

_No. She's not mine. She can do whatever she pleases. _

_And you're completely fine with that? Please. Don't act like you don't want her._

James scowled. This was not the time to be having these thoughts. He tucked her necklace back into her breast bands, then got to work again. Her chest was bruising where his hands had been pressing, and he ran his fingers over her sides to located her broken rib. He found two, but he knew one must have been from the dragon. Puncture wounds oozing blood led around her chest, right arm, and upper back. They also appeared across her upper thighs. Digging through his satchels, he found the last of his ingredients for a paste that would ward off infection and hopefully help prevent scarring. He didn't have many bandages, so he took an old tunic and cut it up with one of his knives.

As he worked, he did his best to avoid thinking about her. A near impossible task. How had she ended up nearly getting eaten by a dragon? He couldn't fathom what had happened. He and Sahko had just finished gathering wood when the Skrill had stiffened, looking back outside. Suddenly, he growled, turning to James and moving his wings agitatedly.

"You want to go back out?" he'd asked, not used to seeing the dragon so frantic.

Sahko nodded, so he quickly mounted up, unsure of where they were going. The Skrill had never flown faster than he did then, and James was glad of it. They had almost been too late.

But what had she and Shade been doing on this side of the island, in this weather, in the first place? He supposed he'd have to ask her.

He paused, resting his hands on her skin. She was still cold, but warming up. Her toes were no longer blue. He'd rolled her onto her stomach so he could work on the wounds on her back and the backs of her legs. Frowning, his fingers traced the smooth column of her spine. About midway up her back, there was a scar from something that looked like a stab wound. _What could that be from?_ Another question she'd have to answer. Stifling a yawn, he finished quickly, thankful that his hands were no longer shaking. He turned her onto her side, facing the fire.

"Shade?" he asked, and the dragon perked his ears up and looked at him, blue eyes inquisitive. "After I lay out all the clothes to dry out, do you mind coming over here? We're still much too cold. I'm going to lay close to her tonight, to try and share warmth, but we could use your large, warm presence as well."

The Night Fury raised a brow, but nodded, getting to his feet and padding over to the furs. James quickly spread out all of the wet clothes he had tossed aside, hoping they'd be dry by tomorrow but not expecting them to be. Placing the boots as close to the flames as he dared, he yawned again, realizing that he was deeply exhausted. Not to mention cold.

Satisfied that he had done everything he could, he made his way back to Aeri. He folded up one of the furs, gently lifting her head and sliding it underneath, making sure there was enough room for his head as well. Pulling a large bear pelt free, he pulled it over them as he laid down next to her. He scooted up until her back pressed against his front, smiling slightly when Shade followed suit. The dragon's warm chest was against his back, and immediately he felt secure and drowsy. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, enveloped in the sweet scent of her hair. He offered a silent prayer of thanks to the gods for sparing her life, and drifted off into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Shadows and light flickered across his lids. Blearily, he opened his eyes, taking in a familiar room. _My room. _There were a few lit candles perched on various surfaces, casting a cozy glow around the space. He couldn't remember falling asleep. _Am I sick? _There was a warm pressure on his hand, so he turned his head a bit, seeing his bare arm resting on top of his blankets. His wrist was hidden beneath a mane of dark brown hair, attached to a person, who was sitting in a chair pulled right up next to his bed with her head resting on top of her hands, which were wrapped around his. It took him a few moments, then he placed the blue-grey shirt and the fur draped over the back of the chair. _Maara? Why is Maara in my room? Did something happen? _

He tried to sit up, then gasped as a sharp pain flashed across his chest, falling back to his pillows. Blinking in confusion, he used his other hand to slightly raise the blankets, and peered down to see that the upper half of his torso was completely bandaged. _Something definitely happened. _Knitting his brows, he tried and failed to remember how he got there. _Where was I last? _

Maara stirred, then, murmuring something incoherently. A rush of fondness overcame his utter confusion for a moment, and he lightly squeezed her hand. Immediately her head snapped up, and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Hi," he said, smiling slightly.

Her mouth opened, then shut, as she apparently didn't know what to say. She was still gripping his hand.

"You're cute when you're at a loss for words," he teased, and her eyes narrowed.

"You don't get to tease me," she said, her voice sounding rough. Erik couldn't tell if she was angry, so he spoke cautiously.

"Is everything alright?"

She looked mildly confused. "Why are you asking me?"

Looking down at his bandaged chest and back up at her, he replied, "Because I have no idea what's going on?"

"Well, you've been out for two days, so that's hardly surprising."

_Two days? _"What happened two days ago?"

"Uh, Dragon Island? Whispering Deaths?" she prompted, and suddenly it all came flooding back.

_Oh, gods. _He could remember everything, now. Going down into those creepy tunnels, trapping the Whispering Death, then getting attacked by the second one—

"What happened to the twins? Are they alright?"

She sighed. "Baldor has a bad concussion, the wound in his chest from the spine, and a broken leg. Carsten has two broken legs, though one is a lot worse than the other, and he got cut up pretty badly. The healers say they'll be alright, but right now they're still so traumatized that they won't speak to anyone, and they freak out if they can't see each other at all times."

"Well, I can't say I'm glad to hear about all that, but at least they made it."

"Thanks to you," she said softly.

"What happened after I got knocked out? What happened to the Whispering Deaths, and the eggs?" He remembered his dad saying that they had to get rid of them, but he didn't actually know what that meant.

"Well, we showed up right when the second Whispering Death came out. Snotlout tried to stop us from leaving, but Kyla, Torkild and I couldn't wait any longer, and it was a good thing, too. Mika caught you before you hit the ground, and the others attacked the Whispering Death until it was too wounded to fight any more. That was when your dad gave Carsten to Torkild, and told all of us to take the two of you back to Snotlout. He wouldn't tell us what he and Toothless were going to do with the Whispering Deaths, but he didn't look happy. He didn't say anything when they got back a couple of hours later, either. We had to leave right away, anyways, because you were bleeding pretty badly, and the twins were in rough shape. I haven't seen him since after we got back and he made sure that you and the twins were going to make it."

Erik frowned. _Had his father… killed all the Whispering Deaths? _That didn't sound like something he would do, but what else could have happened?

"I don't know where he is, otherwise I'd go get him for you," Maara said, seemingly reading his mind.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"He's awake," Maara called out, and his mother peeked her head in.

"Welcome home," she smiled. Maara let go of his hand and moved out of the way so Astrid could come closer. Smoothing back his hair, she leaned over to kiss his forehead. "You had me worried for a while there, kiddo."

He grinned at her. "Who, me? Please, I could take on a hundred Whispering Deaths with my bare hands."

Rolling her eyes, she tugged his blankets down to examine his bandages. "Let's not test that theory. The healer will be coming by later to change these, just so you know. Think you could handle some food and company? Your sisters are worried sick about you."

"I could eat." She nodded and started to leave, but he had a question for her. "Mom, where's Dad?"

Pausing in the doorway, she turned around and said, "He said he was going back to Dragon Island. Before you ask, no, I don't know why. All I know is that he didn't go alone. As soon as he gets back, I'll send him to you, okay? Be back in a few minutes." She closed the door behind her.

He looked over at Maara, who was over by his bookshelves, peering at the titles.

"See anything interesting?" he asked.

"They all look pretty interesting," she replied, moving to the next shelf.

They heard the footsteps right before the door was flung open, and Alyka and Wren burst in.

"Erik!" they cried, running over to his side.

"Are you okay?" Alyka asked, looking at his bandages.

"He's fine, see?" Wren said, hopping up to sit on the edge of his mattress. "Tell us about the Whispering Deaths!"

Erik couldn't help but laugh, even though it made his chest twinge painfully. "What would you like to know?"

"Were they big?"

"Are they scary?"

"What kinds of noises do they make?"

"What _happened?_"

"Whoa, slow down!" he chuckled. "They're pretty big. You know what they look like, so, yes, rather frightening. They make a bunch of different noises. The whispering, of course, when they're traveling through the ground, but they also hiss a lot and make shrieking noises when they're aggravated. As for what happened, I'm sure Maara would _love _to tell you."

She stuck out her tongue at him, but smiled obligingly when his sisters rounded on her. "Where should I start?"

"The beginning!" they crowed. Alyka sat next to Wren, and Maara came to sit in the chair by the bed.

"Okay. After we landed on the island…"

As she spoke, his mother came back in with a bowl of soup and some bread. Erik hadn't realized how hungry he was, and gratefully devoured all of it. She didn't leave, though, taking a seat at the end of the bed next to his sisters to listen to Maara talk.

"… and then we came back to Berk."

Immediately Wren turned on Erik with narrowed eyes. She had clearly been waiting for the story to end. "You muttonhead! What were you thinking, going down there by yourself! You're lucky you're hurt, because I'd really like to make Alyka beat you up right now."

"You'll have to wait until he's better," Maara told her. "But I think you'll have to get in line behind me, your parents, and our classmates."

His mother laughed. "Couldn't have said it better myself. Be right back, I think the healer is here." She disappeared for a minute, then returned, followed by a middle-aged woman holding a large bag. "Okay, girls, you can bug your brother later. Go on, this shouldn't take long."

Once they were gone, Maara offered to leave, but he told her to stay. Nodding hesitantly, she backed up against the wall, and watched quietly as his mother helped him sit up and the healer removed his bandages. When they were off, he looked down and couldn't help but wince.

There were three long slashes traveling diagonally across his chest. They were hardly scrapes, but they weren't life-threateningly deep, either. _Those are definitely going to leave scars. _

"Yer lucky ye were out the first time I disinfected them," the healer informed him, shuffling through her bag and pulling out a glass bottle. "But I need to do it once more, to ensure that there won't be any infection." She poured a generous amount of clear liquid onto a clean white cloth, and came towards him. A sharp smell made his nose burn, and he resisted the urge to hide under his blankets.

His mother took his hand. "Squeeze as hard as you like. Swearing loudly and colorfully also seems to help."

Swallowing nervously, he took a deep breath, not wanting to look at Maara. Giving the healer a short nod, he tried to relax on his pillows, but the second she pressed the cloth against his chest his body arched off the mattress. It was like fire. Agonizing, searing fire. Gritting his teeth, he squeezed his eyes shut and took short, gasping breaths, unable to help the low groans that escaped him as she worked. He knew he was probably crushing his mother's hand, but she didn't make a sound in protest.

It took only a minute, then she began spreading a cool salve over the wounds that made him want to sob with relief. He just stared straight ahead, inhaling the soothing aroma of the herbs as his mother gently pulled her hand free so she could prop him up while the healer wrapped fresh bandages around his torso.

"I'm impressed," he heard the healer say through the haze that had descended over him. "My predecessor loved to tell me about the time she had to use this stuff on this one's grandfather. Apparently she couldn't hear anything for a week."

His mother chuckled. "Stoick was louder than the Thunderdrum he rode before Skullcrusher. I remember all his blustering and bellowing fondly."

"Aye. He was a great man. Though it took us all long enough to see it, his blood runs true in all his descendants. Now, Erik's probably going to need some rest, but check on him periodically. Make sure he eats and drinks plenty of fluids, and he'll be right as rain in no time."

His eyelids drifted shut as his mother thanked the healer, vaguely trying to imagine his father's father based on the few likenesses he had seen of the man and the stories he'd heard about him. He wished he could have known his grandfather. A fuzzy idea struck him as he faded from consciousness, making him hold on a little longer.

_Grandpa, if you can hear me, I wanted to say thank you. For my dad. I know he made you proud, and I hope I make you proud, too._

* * *

She was warm. Almost hot, but not uncomfortably so. Her eyes drifted open, and she found herself in darkness. _Where am I? _Taking a breath, she noticed an unfamiliar combination of scents. Smoky, musty, and… clean? _Where is that coming from? _

Several things occurred to her at once.

Her last memories came rushing back, and she remembered the Typhoomerangs, and falling… but she didn't think she was dead. She could hear something else breathing. Not dragon breathing, which she could also hear, but human breathing. Next to her. She shifted slightly, then froze. Firstly, she was in pain. Not excruciating, but notable. If she breathed too deeply, her ribs would twinge painfully. _Definitely not dead. _

Secondly, she was being held in place. Her eyes widened with panic. One arm was pinned beneath her, and the other was sort of trapped underneath something, but she did her best to move her hand.

Suddenly, the darkness lifted, sliding away, and she squinted as a bright fire was revealed. _So that's the smoky smell. _After a moment, she was able to look around. She was in some kind of stone room. Around the edge of the flames she could make out the shapes of boots, and piles of clothes on the floor. Glancing down, she realized she was underneath a fur. _Musty smell… _Hesitantly, she used her free hand to lift the edge and look at herself.

She was practically naked, only in her underwear. There were bandages scattered over her skin. But much more alarming was the muscular forearm wrapped around her waist.

Her panic returned. She was practically _naked _with another human being. Gently she rocked back, and discovered that the other person was pressed completely against her. Her shoulders were against something firm, so it ruled out her hope that it might be a friendly female person. _Who was it? What happened?_

Slowly she turned her head, trying not to disturb him. She caught a glimpse of messy dark hair before a deep groan resonated from what she assumed was his chest. Immediately his arm tightened, pulling her even closer against him. He buried his face in her hair, pressing his nose against her neck. His knee came up between her thighs, sending a tiny shiver of awareness down her spine, and his warm hand rested low on her belly.

"Um," she said quietly, unsure of what to do.

He murmured something unintelligible against her skin, and her eyes widened at the sensation of lips on the base of her neck. She was starting to freak out a little. Had she… had _relations _with this person? If so, why couldn't she remember anything after falling?

A quiet rumble interrupted her thoughts, and she nearly sighed with relief. She'd know the sound of her dragon anywhere. But _who _was behind her?! Steeling her resolve, she twisted in his arms, determined to come face to face with him.

But when she finally turned around, her panic only increased. Because the man she was arched against, the source of the clean smell, with his arm around her waist, completely asleep, was _Winter. _

_What?! _Her brain screamed. His dark hair was sticking up all over the place, and his dark lashes formed gentle crescents above his cheeks. Behind him, Shade was watching her curiously. He seemed to be picking up on her distress, but he was perfectly calm.

Her breath was coming in short gasps. She needed to get out of here. Laying her hand on his bare shoulder, she pushed him gently, but his features scrunched up and before she knew it, his face was pressed against her neck, and he was mumbling something else. His mouth on her collarbone sent another jolt of awareness to her core. His hand was on her lower back, holding her firmly against him. _So much awareness. _Every breath she took, her chest pressed against his.

At a loss, she rested her hand on his shoulder. His warm breath tickled her skin, his messy hair brushing against her face. She had never been so confused in her entire life. This was just too much. She wanted to say that she felt absolutely no connection to the man holding her, that she was bored and uncomfortable. But she couldn't. Because if she said that her body wasn't responding to his proximity, if she said she didn't like it… she'd be lying.

Sighing, she met Shade's gaze again. "What do I do?" she asked softly.

Her dragon just smirked and got to his feet, stretching. "Wait!" she hissed. "You better not… don't you dare leave me here like this!" He ignored her, making his way around the fire. Aeri twisted her neck to follow his progress. Just before he disappeared around the corner, he glanced back at her, raised his brows and grinned suggestively.

"I hate you," she muttered with a scowl. He just quietly rumbled a laugh, then vanished. Feeling her neck pinch, she turned her head to face forward. Winter was still fast asleep, but for some reason she didn't want to wake him. For a moment she lay still, then her damnable curiosity got the better of her.

She'd never been this close to a man without clothes on before. _Wait… is he… naked? _The thought made her eyes widen and her face heat. She was in her underwear, but what about him? She debated with herself, then figured, _why not, he's asleep. _Slowly, she slid her hand off his shoulder and down his side, feeling the firm ridges of muscle beneath his skin. Her heart was beating fast, and her breathing quickened. She felt the hard bone of his hip, and hesitantly, she continued, reaching along his side until…

With a silent sigh of relief, she felt fabric beneath her fingertips. Not thinking, she dragged her hand back up, not so lightly. His breathing hitched, and suddenly, his hand moved from her lower back, sliding over her hip and down her thigh. Without warning his fingers slid behind her knee and pulled her leg over his. At the same time, he rolled her onto her back, _beneath him, _and his other hand traveled up her side. Aeri only had a moment to register the delightful friction of his calloused hands on her sensitive skin before he groaned something incoherently, then his mouth settled over the pulse point above her collarbone. She gasped, arching her back, and whimpered as he began to suck on her neck. His hands were roving over her skin, the right still holding her leg over his hip, and the left sliding up and down her side, coming dangerously close to her breast bands but never quite reaching them.

His touch left trails of fire on her skin, and something hot was building in her core. His lips pressed burning, wet kisses up her neck.

_What's happening to me? Is he even awake? _Aeri knew she should stop him, but it just felt so _good. _Until he shifted his weight, and a searing pain shot through her side.

"Agh!" she cried out, immediately shoving him off her.

"Wha— What's going on?" he shot upright, blinking. He froze when he saw her, and his face shifted from surprised, to confused, to concerned as he took in her pained expression. She clutched at the fur, trying to preserve her modesty, as her body throbbed in a confusing mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Are you alright?" he asked, leaning in. Her hand shot out and stopped him, and he looked bewildered as he saw her scowl.

The ache in her side was subsiding. "Can't keep your hands to yourself?" she raised a brow.

His eyes widened, and his face turned red. "Oh _gods._ Did that really— I thought that was a dream. I am so, so, sorry…" she cut off his stammering with a look.

"Where are we? What am I doing here? Why are we in our underwear? Why were we—" she couldn't bring herself to say _cuddling. _

"You don't remember?" he asked, tilting his head. Something funny flipped in her stomach at the sight of his earnest expression, combined with his ridiculous bed head. Not to mention his muscular chest and shoulders, bare above the fur they were both underneath.

"I remember falling, and that's it."

"Not surprising, I suppose. Well, you got tossed in the ocean, Sahko and I showed up just in time to perform a rescue. Of course, me jumping in after you probably wasn't the smartest idea, but hey, we're alive _and _we have all of our fingers and toes."

"Why were you there?"

"Well, this cave isn't too far from where you were, and I guess Sahko heard something, because he started getting really worked up. So I got in the saddle and we took off through the snowstorm, and we got there just as you got tossed over the cliff. What were _you _doing on this side of the island, in this weather?"

"Hunting. Wanted to get away from the village."

"I see." He looked at her, and she got the feeling that he really could see into her mind. His dark eyes were serious, his gaze mesmerizing. "I was pretty scared you weren't going to make it, Aeri. You should be more careful, at least so I don't have to age ten years every time you put yourself in harm's way."

She stared at him incredulously. "You think I did that on _purpose?_"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "It wouldn't surprise me."

Scowling, she reached out and punched his arm, the weak blow bouncing harmlessly off his bicep.

"Ouch," he said, playing along, not bothering to conceal his crooked smile. Aeri felt her lips begin to curve, so she growled at him before turning over to face the fire. She wanted to be mad at him, but her common sense told her it was a foolish endeavor.

She felt the fur move as he settled back underneath it. "Where did Shade go?" he asked.

"He got up and left not too long ago. I don't know where he went. Maybe he was hungry."

"Ah."

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. She really wanted to roll back over so she could look at him. She'd been missing him so keenly that she had a hunger to see his face. But she had no good reason to offer for that, so she forced herself to stay where she was.

"How are you feeling?"

The question made her ponder for a moment. "Well, my ribs only hurt sometimes, and whatever's under the bandages isn't bothering me at all. I'm kind of tired, though."

"Mm. For the most part, all that is better than expected."

"How are _you _feeling?"

"I'm properly exhausted, kind of hungry, but very much relieved that we're both still alive."

Smiling slightly, she replied, "I very much agree with that last one."

"As you should. Ugh, I should probably get up and do responsible things." The fur shifted again, and she heard a few of his joints pop as he stood up. "It is _not _warm in here," he grumbled.

She was about to respond when he appeared in her periphery, and she promptly forgot what she was going to say.

There was _very _little left to the imagination. All he had on was a small pair of white undershorts, leaving the rest of his body on display. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. _He's very… fit. _Which was an understatement. With clothes on, he appeared on the lean side, but without them… Every inch of his body was defined, the firelight casting shadows along the ridges of his torso. His arms flexed as he lifted a few logs from a stack along the wall and gingerly placed them in the fire. She could see a few faint scars on his skin, which was taut over all of the rippling muscles that had so captivated her attention.

Now he was crouching by the clothes, his back to her. His shoulders were relatively broad in comparison to his narrow hips, but it all seemed quite proportionate to her. A strange but very powerful urge was rising in her to _touch _him. She wanted to run her hands all over his body, rather like he had done to her earlier before she'd woken him up.

_Whoa. Slow down, girl, _she internally berated herself. _It's just Winter. Right? _

"Aeri?"

His voice snapped her from her bizarre train of thought. "What?"

"I said, the clothes are still wet. Too wet to wear, in this cold."

"Oh. Okay."

He stood up and padded away, peeking around the corner. "Hey, Sahko," she heard him say. "You good?" There was a grumble. "Glad to hear it."

Turning around, he went over to a pile of bags and began rummaging through them, then with a triumphant "A-ha!" pulled out a loaf of bread.

"I'll save you for later," he said, apparently talking to the bread, then tucked it back into the bag.

Straightening, he finally came back to the furs, disappearing behind her, much to her disappointment. _Stop that, _the voice in her head growled.

"Brr," he said as he got back under the furs. "It's still snowing like crazy out there. Personally, I'm pretty glad to be by this fire, though a pair of socks would be nice."

"A pair of socks?" she couldn't help but repeat.

"Yeah. My toes are _freezing._" A second later, something icy touched her leg and she jumped with a squeak. She rolled over to see him shaking with laughter, and narrowed her eyes.

"You think you're _so _funny."

"Extremely," he grinned.

Jabbing his chest with a finger, she told him, "Just you wait. When you're nice and cozy and least expecting it, there will be retaliation."

He laughed, grabbing her hand when she went to poke him again. "I look forward to it."

Her scowl faded and she found herself smiling back at him. "I honestly can't stay mad at you."

"Can't you?" His voice was no longer teasing, eyes questioning. He still held onto her hand, clasping it to his chest.

"I really can't," she said softly. "Winter… I'm sorry. I—"

"No, Aeri. I'm the one who should be sorry—"

"Would you let me finish?" she said exasperatedly, and his lips twitched, though he wisely kept his mouth shut. "Let me say I'm sorry. I let Haku's hateful words get to me. You're the best friend— _human _friend— I've ever had, and I realize now that I shouldn't let the things you've decided to keep to yourself get in the way of the happiness I get out of being around you."

He gave her a crooked smile, reaching up with his other hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear, then gently caressing her face with the backs of his fingers. "I just want you to be happy, Aeri. Whatever I can do to make you happy, tell me. I'll give it my all."

Her heart swelled with warmth. "Well, for starters, it would really make me happy if you'd come back to the village."

His smile widened. "Your wish is my command. Though, I must say, it's not really a hardship for me to give up living in a drafty cave with no one to keep me company except for a grumpy dragon who can't even light a proper fire."

A loud grumble sounded from around the corner, very clearly saying, _I heard that._

Laughter bubbled up in her throat, and Winter grinned. "You know it's true!" he called out, eliciting another grumble.

Aeri felt truly happy for the first time in a while. Acting on impulse, she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her face against his shoulder. After a moment, his arms came around her, gently pulling her flush against him. She felt him press his lips against her hair, and a smile curved on her face.

"I missed you," she mumbled.

"I missed you, too," he replied softly. Tilting her head back, she met his eyes, which shone with genuine emotion. He was looking at her sort of like how Haku used to look at her, but Winter's gaze had more to it, something she couldn't quite identify.

"What are you thinking?" she asked quietly.

"A lot of things."

"What's the biggest thing?"

"You."

She blinked. "Me? What about me?"

A soft huff of amusement escaped him. "Just how very, very lucky I am to know you."

The warmth in her chest intensified. "I could say the same about you, you know."

"But it wouldn't be as true." She was about to protest when he silenced her with a look. "I am in _awe _of you, Aeri. Everything about you. Your strength, your beauty, your kindness, your humor… just being in your presence is enough to humble me, for words to fail me. But you actually _talk _to me, so I can't be properly speechless. When you say you miss me, when you tease me, when you share your thoughts and feelings and memories with me… it all only serves to magnify the already overwhelming sense of _awe _I feel by simply looking in your direction."

Her heart was pounding. Drawing her hands up, she rested one on his chest and with the other cupped his cheek. He turned his face slightly into her palm, gaze still fixed on her.

"Winter…"

"James."

"What?"

He took a breath. "Winter is my last name. My first is _James._"

Her eyes widened, but she nodded. "James."

They were so close. But he wasn't coming any closer, and in her mind she fought waves of confusion and longing. "James…"

"Aeri?"

"Why won't you kiss me, James?" she whispered.

"Because I don't want you to ever look back and wish I hadn't." His words were achingly sad, and she felt her throat tighten.

"I would never, _ever _wish that."

"Aeri, you don't—"

She pressed her finger to his lips, determination rising. "It would make me happy."

"Are you going to make me regret saying that?"

"Did you not mean it?"

"_Gods, _no. Of course I meant it. I want you to be happy, more than anything else. But—"

"Shh. James, there is nothing that would make me happier right now than that."

He closed his eyes, and for a moment, she wondered if he was going to refuse her again. When they opened, though, they were filled with that amazing, special emotion again. He brought one hand up to her face, his other arm still circling her waist.

"Very well."

Her heart skipped a beat as he drew closer, and her eyelids flickered shut an instant before his lips were on hers, a soft pressure that had her heart hammering in her chest.

For a moment, time stopped. But then it was over, he was pulling away, and her eyes opened to stare at him, almost incredulously.

A single thought appeared in her mind.

_More. I want more. _

She slid her hand around the back of his neck and dragged him down until their lips crashed together once more. This time, though, was different. He didn't stop. Instead, he gently rolled her onto her back, careful of her injuries. His forearm was under her neck, and his other hand slid into her hair. She ran her fingers over the taut muscles of his back, delighting in his proximity. He shifted over her, and then he was kissing across her jaw, down her neck, to her collarbone. Her lips parted in a gasp, then he returned to capture her mouth. His tongue ran along her lower lip, and a blinding awareness shot to her core. Hesitantly, she imitated him, and was immediately gratified by the low groan that resonated in his chest. Their kisses became more passionate, more insistent, until her entire body was burning with desire. His hand skimmed over her, leaving a trail of fire in its wake, slowly driving her crazy.

Finally he paused, his forehead against hers, as they gasped for breath. Aeri felt lightheaded, gazing up into his eyes. There was no way for her to describe the feelings coursing through her body and mind, so intense and deep that they threatened to consume her.

Pressing his lips to hers in one last, lingering kiss, he rolled onto his back, finding her hand and twining their fingers together.

"Happy?" he asked, sounding out of breath.

A dazed smile crept onto her face. "Never been happier."

* * *

**I feel like Aeri has earned a little happiness. Whether or not the happiness will continue remains to be seen. **

**Next chapter! We find out what has become of the Whispering Deaths, there's some cave time, some dragon time... I haven't even written half of the chapter yet, so who knows what's going to happen. Let your imagination run wild!**

**Share your thoughts! I'll see you next week... :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**My dear friends! I am so very sorry for updating late. My week was super busy and I was unable to finish the chapter until today. I was torn between giving you a 6,000 word chapter in which virtually nothing happens, or taking the time to complete a much more pivotal part of the story. As you might have noticed, it's 17,000 words long. I sincerely hope that you all find it worth the wait.**

**Reviews!**

**canadasam101**

**MoonbornWalker**

**Vvarden**

**Spartan10007**

**QuiteARandomFan**

**yesboss21**

**Ty-ten (x2)**

**Colinou**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**Sag1ttar1us**

**thesnakecharmer18**

**Ciara11**

**As a favor for a good friend, I have been asked to announce that Colinou will be attending a Teen Wolf convention, and is making a fanbook for Eaddy Mays. If any of you are fans and have a message you would like to be included in the book, let Colinou know. Be nice. Please and thank you.**

**WARNING: To use Vvarden's word, this chapter has some _steamy _moments. So, don't be surprised or yell at me, because I'm telling you now. Believe me, the first draft was waaaay more _steamy_, so I toned it down significantly for you. (Maybe some of you would prefer steamier, but since no one's ever requested it, I'm playing it safe.) Anyways, without further ado... What you've all been waiting for.**

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Erik said, wondering who it might be. His mother and siblings had gone to the Great Hall, and had persuaded Maara to join them, so he'd been staring at the ceiling for a while, thinking.

The door swung open, revealing his father. Immediately he attempted to sit up, but Hiccup stopped him. "No, don't strain yourself." Walking over to the chair next to the bed, he took a seat. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. Did you just get back from Dragon Island?"

"I did. Your mother sent me here, said I should talk to you."

Erik nodded. "Why did you go back? What happened to the Whispering Deaths? Did you…" He didn't want to say it.

"Did I what?"

"_Get rid _of them?"

His father looked surprised, then chuckled. "In a sense. No, I did not kill them."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Then what did you do with them?"

"I had Toothless talk to them. They needed to know that they couldn't stay on Dragon Island, and that if they continued to behave violently, we would have no choice but to destroy their nest. After a while, they came around to the idea. I went back with a few others to help move the eggs to an uninhabited island, and to make sure the injured one wasn't too badly hurt."

"Wow." Erik was pleased with how events had turned out. The Whispering Deaths were terrifying, and they'd nearly killed him and the twins, but even so, he didn't like the idea of having to resort to ending their lives to prevent further bloodshed. They were wild, aggressive dragons, but still dragons.

"Everyone survived, thank the gods. Otherwise I might not have had a choice about _getting rid _of them. As it is, I'm thankful that Baldor and Carsten's parents aren't on the warpath about this. They have every right to be upset, but so far they've been rather calm and reasonable about the whole thing."

"Well, it's not like being a Viking is a risk-free business," Erik pointed out.

"That's true, but some risks are more acceptable than others. I should have checked over the island more carefully, it's my fault that you were placed in the path of danger."

"Dad, you had no way of knowing that those Whispering Deaths would show up between the last time you checked Dragon Island and this trip. You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over."

His father gave him a slight smile. "It's my job to take responsibility, Erik. This, especially, is something that I need to be held accountable for. Three students almost died. One of them was you. So this one's on me. I didn't make the Whispering Deaths attack Baldor and Carsten, I didn't make you go down in those tunnels, but I did take you all there without taking the necessary precautions that could have averted this entire situation."

Erik was rather humbled by his father's complete willingness to take the blame for something that he didn't necessarily have to. _Just another thing to add to the list of qualities that make him as great as he is._

Then he frowned, remembering something. "Speaking of the Whispering Deaths attacking the twins… I don't know how they did it. I thought they couldn't come out during the day."

"If you'll recall, it was cloudy the entire time we were there."

"What does that have to—" _Oh. _Erik felt kind of stupid. "Sunlight."

"Correct. They're sensitive to direct sunlight, but when it's cloudy, they don't have any issue being above ground during the daytime."

"That makes a lot more sense."

"Yep. Listen, I want to continue this conversation, but I wanted to go next door and see if your sister has come back. Do you mind if I do that really quickly?"

"That's fine, but where did she go?"

"She left to go hunting for a few days. We thought it might help her clear her mind. You know she's been _off _since the Haku debacle. So, I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Sounds good."

Hiccup left, closing the door softly behind him, leaving Erik thinking about his sister. He had been worried about Aeri, and hoped that her hunting trip had helped with all of the upset she had faced recently. She hadn't come to see him, leading him to believe that she was probably still gone. _I wonder what she's doing right now. _

* * *

"See? I told you it wouldn't hurt."

"And you expected me to believe you? What could you possibly know about this kind of stuff?"

James rolled his eyes, continuing to dab the paste over the teeth marks on her chest. "My mother was a healer. She taught me a lot about plants and medicines before she died. Come on, give me some credit, would you? You're lucky I know what I do, given your penchant for endangering yourself."

Aeri wrinkled her nose at him. She was lying on her back on top of the furs, trying not to feel self-conscious in her underwear as he removed her bandages and cleaned her wounds. She had to admit, the salve was soothing on her punctured skin, and it smelled nice, too. But it was getting harder and harder to lie still with him running his hands over her, even though it seemed completely clinical. Their clothes were still wet, so he was in the same state of undress as she was, and it was extremely distracting.

He finished replacing the bandages on the front of her body, then patted her leg. "Okay, roll over."

She obliged, letting her thoughts continue to roam as he took care of her back. Her face was turned away from him, and she allowed a small smile to creep onto her lips.

_James. _

He really was something else. Something wonderful. And he seemed to care for her as much as she cared for him. Even after the mess with Haku, she wasn't afraid of having feelings for someone else, because James was different. He was just so _considerate. _In every way. He was more concerned about her wellbeing and happiness than he was about his own. He'd saved her life _again,_ and he'd treated her injuries, all the while showing her a level of respect and kindness that she didn't even think she deserved. For the gods' sakes, she practically had to beg him to kiss her when they were almost naked in each other's arms! What kind of man had that level of restraint?

She felt his fingers lightly skimming over her back, until they stopped.

"What happened?" He tapped her scar, the one left over from the arrow.

"I was shot."

"Who shot you?"

"A man named Jon."

"Why did he do that?"

"He was persuaded to make an attempt on my life by Ajaa, a young woman back on Heimme."

He was tracing the scar now. "And why did she want you dead?"

"I guess she was jealous."

An exasperated sigh. "Do I have to keep asking questions or would you just tell me the story?"

She smiled again, her face still hidden from him. "I suppose there's no harm in you knowing. Ajaa was very beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful woman on Heimme. From what I understand, she saw me as a threat. She didn't like that I wanted peace with the dragons. But mostly, she didn't like how close I was with Haku. She loved him. And Jon loved Ajaa. Apparently, she approached a number of her suitors to do the deed, but only Jon was willing to commit murder for her. So, one morning, while I was out on a rock off shore and Shade was in the water, Jon shot me. Fortunately, Haku was nearby, and he rescued me while Shade took care of Jon."

"What happened to them?"

"Well, they were imprisoned. When the pirates attacked, the jail was destroyed, and no one within survived."

"I suppose justice was served, then."

"I suppose you're right. I don't think about them often. I don't know what we would have done with them if they had survived the attack."

"They're lucky they're already dead. Because if I had learned of their treachery while they still lived, I can assure you, they would not have remained living for long."

Aeri thought about it for a moment. James sounded very serious. She found herself wondering whether or not he would ever carry out a threat like that, and decided that he would. "I don't think I'm wrong in assuming that it wouldn't have been a pleasant end, either."

"No," he replied quietly. "It would not." A second later, she felt him press his lips over her scar. Immediately, she tried to turn over, intent on kissing him, but he held her in place.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not finished."

"Please?"

"In a minute." He continued his efficient ministrations, but she had no interest in behaving. Sliding her hand over, she found his leg, and began to stroke his knee. He gave no sign of noticing, so she started inching her fingers upwards.

Without warning, her hands were pinned, and his chest was against her back.

"You are trouble, aren't you?" he whispered into her ear.

In vain, she struggled to free herself, but he just swept her hair aside and planted a kiss on the side of her neck.

She could feel his laughter. "I'm trying to patch you up, to restrain myself from taking you in my arms and kissing you senseless so that I can take care of you, and how do you thank me?" He returned to her neck.

"James," she whimpered.

"Aeri," he said in a low voice, trailing kisses down to her shoulder.

"I can't— please, let me up."

Immediately he released her, and she rolled over to see him leaning back on his knees, looking conflicted.

"What's the matter?" she asked, sitting up.

"I'm sorry. I won't do that again."

Now she was confused. "Why not?"

"Because it was uncalled for and—"

"Oh, shut up," she laughed, reaching out for him. He didn't resist as she drew him close, pressing her lips against his.

"If I don't like something," she whispered, "I'll tell you." With that, she pulled him back to the furs, and resumed their kissing. Suddenly, he rolled them over, so that she was on top of him. Surprised, she leaned back, looking down at his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Letting you be in charge."

_Well. _She liked the sound of that. So she gave him a smirk, enjoying the way his eyes darkened. Kissing down his jaw, she decided she wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine, so she parted her lips and began to suck softly on his neck.

He groaned, running his hands softly down her sides, avoiding her broken ribs. Pleased, she pushed herself up, sitting astride his hips with a cheeky smile. A crooked smile graced his features as he looked up at her, and her entire body flushed with warmth at the heat in his gaze. But he lay still, making no move to touch her or draw her back. And again, she found herself marveling at his restraint. But she didn't want his restraint in this moment. What she really wanted was the opposite.

"James," she said, trailing a finger down his chest.

"Aeri." His voice was almost gravelly, and she very much enjoyed it.

"What would I have to do to get past this rigid self-control of yours?"

His lips quirked. "I like to think that I could hold out through quite a lot. Some men behave like beasts, treating women like objects. That's a weakness, a failure of character. I'm not saying I'm perfect, not at all, but I have too much respect for you to allow that weakness to take hold. I won't do anything that you are not explicitly okay with."

She pondered this. It wasn't like she could argue with his logic. "Is that why you don't initiate anything?"

His eyes were perfectly serious. "I've told you. I don't want you to look back and wish that I hadn't."

"Even though I've told you that will never happen?"

"You don't know that." It was barely more than a whisper, pained and pleading.

She leaned down, taking his hand in hers and pressing it against her cheek. "I do, though. Even if you drove a dagger through my heart right now, I would not regret any of this."

"Oh, Aeri. You know I would never deliberately hurt you—"

"Then what are you so worried about?"

"Just because I don't _intend _to hurt you doesn't mean I never will."

"If we treat our lives like fragile, breakable things, we aren't really living. Maybe we might get hurt, but does that mean we should never do anything that presents a risk? I'd say that flying on the back of a dragon is one of the most dangerous things a person could do, but that hasn't stopped me. Because even one moment in the sky is worth risking my life for. Caring about another person is a lot like flying. There's a tremendous amount of risk there, we both know that firsthand. But that's what makes life worth living. Isn't it?"

"When you're flying, you have Shade to catch you if you fall."

"Is there any difference? When I'm with you, I have no fear of falling."

"That's pretty cheesy," he teased her, but still looked conflicted, so she pressed her lips to his. After a moment, his hand slid into her hair, the other resting on her thigh. This kiss was a little different than the others. It was unhurried, less insistent. But there was still passion, kindling the fire in their blood.

So when something icy touched her back, she yelped with surprise, falling to the side. Turning around, she came face to face with Shade's smug grin. His scales were slick with melting snow, but in his mouth, he carried…

"My spear!"

He nodded happily, and she took it from him, inspecting it and finding it no worse for wear. Setting it to the side, she wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring how cold and wet he was.

"Thank you, bud."

Raising a brow, he glanced between her and James, who was now sitting up, smiling.

Aeri felt her face heat. "Uh, yeah."

With a warble, he licked the side of her head, making her hair stand up on end.

"Aw, Shade! Gross!"

He just gave her a rumbling laugh and padded over to his earlier position next to the furs, turning in a circle before dropping to the ground.

Doing her best to smooth down her hair, she looked back at James. He looked very amused, so she stuck out her tongue at him. Getting to his feet, he made his way over to the bags at the side of the room, rummaging around before pulling out the loaf of bread.

"The clothes should be dry by tomorrow morning. Then we can go back to the village and get you to a proper healer."

Aeri did her best to hide her dismay. She found herself wanting to stay in this cave, with James, forever.

It was as though he could read her mind. "That doesn't mean we can't come back here sometime," he said with a slight smile, which she found herself returning as he tore the loaf in half and handed the larger piece to her.

"I'd like that."

"So would I." He was sitting on the furs now, facing her.

For a moment, neither of them moved, just gazing into each other's eyes. Aeri set her untouched bread to the side, and he his, then her hands cupped his face and his arms gently wrapped around her, and they just laughed when Shade snorted and used his wing to cover his eyes.

* * *

Ash was at the feeding station, helping herself and listening to the chatter of the other dragons when she heard her name. For a second she had the silly hope that perhaps Shade had returned, but when she looked it was only Svar.

Hiding her disappointment, she forced a cheerful smile and turned back to her fish.

"How are you, gorgeous?" he asked as he sidled up to her, and she blinked, trying not to laugh. He'd been very flattering as of late, but it would still never erase the fact that he was an insufferable idiot. It would never make her love him.

"Oh, I'm very well, and yourself?" If she focused on being polite, she might not think about all the things she'd rather be doing than having a conversation with him. _Being trampled by a Rumblehorn, or chased by a Screaming Death, or getting eaten by a Queen, or drinking Changewing acid…_

"I'm great. Never been better. Listen, I was hoping that maybe we could go flying together later, just you and I…"

Her heart skipped a beat, and not in a good way. Fighting back panic, she blurted, "Oh, I think I hear Toothless calling me. We can talk more later. See ya!"

She ran, ignoring his protests. Once she felt sufficiently far away from the square, she looked around, making sure he hadn't followed her. Fortunately, his annoying face was nowhere in sight. Breathing a sigh of relief, she decided to go looking for Lightning. Maybe the older female would have some advice for how to deal with unwanted advances from males.

She had passed no more than two houses when she heard her name again. This time, though, it was Kiva.

"Hey," she greeted her friend. They hadn't been spending as much time together, in part because there were other Night Furies from the colony around to keep Kiva occupied, but mostly because Ash couldn't stand to hear her friend talking about Shade.

"I have a plan," Kiva announced, piquing her curiosity.

"What kind of plan? Are you going to take all the fish? Start a new colony? Rule the world?" Her teasing tone faded at her friend's reply.

"I'm going to make Shade my mate."

Ash barely stopped herself from growling. Instead, she answered with the same politeness she had offered Svar. "I thought that was already the plan."

"Well, yeah, but this time I mean it. He's been gone for days, but even if he was here, I probably would barely see him, or he'd be with other dragons. No, once he gets back, I'm going to get him alone and strike."

She forced herself to breathe normally. There was no way she could allow Kiva to go through with this. That much was a given. But how to best thwart her without revealing her own feelings on the matter?

"Have you spoken to him at all recently?" Kiva probed.

"No, can't say I have." _Technically. _She hadn't spoken to him in a few days. She might have seen him the morning he and Aeri had left, and the day before that, and possibly even the day before that as well, but Kiva didn't need to know that.

"Hmm. Well, if you see him when he gets back, you should tell him that I want to see him."

"Sure! Definitely." _Not. _Her voice was too high, too cheerful, but Kiva didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks, Ash. I bet you'll be an honorary aunt to my hatchlings soon enough! See you around." She spread her wings and took off, leaving Ash with her false smile and faint nausea.

_I can't let them be alone together. _That was the only thing she could think of at the moment. Which meant she would need to be on the lookout for Shade's arrival, and keep Kiva busy until she could figure out a plan of her own.

* * *

Hiccup paced back and forth while his mother watched him from her seat, smiling slightly as she sipped her steaming tea. It was too cold for him to want to be outside in the snow, so he did his pacing indoors.

_She should have been back by now. _He knew his concern was probably irrational, but he'd nearly just lost his oldest son, and he would not sleep easy until Aeri was back in the village, safe and sound.

"I'm sure she's fine, Hiccup."

"You're probably right. But what if she ran into trouble, or got hurt? It's just her and Shade out there, no one else to come back for help."

"Well, wait a little while longer, and then you can muster up the search parties and tracking dragons."

He didn't answer. He was too busy thinking of all the reasons why he should have gone out and found her the moment he had returned to Berk. If something had happened to her, days ago, she could already be dead. Boars were dangerous, the cold even more so.

Cloudjumper made a cooing noise, lifting his head to look at the door. _Was that her? _Hiccup hurried to the door and flung it open, finding his surprised daughter on the other side, arm outstretched.

"Oh, thank the gods," he sighed, immediately wrapping his arms around her and squeezing tightly.

"Ah! Dad, not so tight."

He released her, stepping back and taking in her wince of pain. Her arm was across her middle, and he felt a stab of panic when he noticed the holes in her furs, ringed with dried blood.

"What _happened?_" he demanded.

"I almost got eaten. Can we come inside now?"

Hiccup peered past her to see Winter, smiling sheepishly, with Shade and Sahko.

"Oh! Yes. Of course." He ushered his daughter to a seat by the fire and hovered while she got settled. His mother had opened the larger door to allow the dragons to enter, patting them as they passed. The icy wind followed them all inside, with a few stray flakes of snow.

Aeri had turned and was looking back to where Winter was standing by the door, looking slightly awkward. Hiccup immediately understood, and left his daughter's side to approach him.

"Welcome back, Winter," he said, holding out his hand.

For a second the younger man stared at him, then hurriedly moved to grasp his hand and shake it firmly.

"I take it you ran into each other out there?"

"Uh, something like that."

Hiccup smiled knowingly. "Do I owe you a drink for bringing her back in one piece?"

"Oh, uh, no. Sir. I didn't—"

Aeri interrupted his stammering. "He saved my life again, if that's what you're asking, Dad."

"Ah. Then perhaps more than a drink."

Winter didn't respond, the sheepish expression back on his face.

"Well, come on, then," Hiccup clapped him on the shoulder. "Let's sit by the fire, and you can tell me what mess she got herself into this time."

Valka had enough hot water left in the pot to pour them all mugs of tea, which Aeri and Winter accepted gratefully. Then she busied herself by taking the saddles and bags off of Shade and Sahko, while listening to their conversation.

"So," Hiccup began. "Who wants to start?"

The two young people glanced at each other. Then Aeri started speaking. "Shade and I left the morning Erik and the other students did, found a suitable campsite and explored. Nothing much happened the first two days. We each took down a boar. In the early afternoon, I left him napping by the fire and trekked off on my own, thinking that I might find something smaller to hunt, but the storm picked up, so I started heading back. I never even heard it coming."

"Heard what coming?"

"The Typhoomerang."

Hiccup almost choked on his tea. "A _Typhoomerang?_"

She nodded. "Two, actually. The one carried me in its jaws to this big snowy field on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea, where the other was waiting. I thought they were going to eat me, but they just sat there while I struggled and screamed. Shade came, but he didn't see the other one, which attacked him and a few seconds later the one holding me threw me off the cliff. I remember falling and then… nothing."

His thoughts were racing as he calmly sipped his tea. He'd never heard of dragons _baiting _other dragons before, especially not with humans. Fighting back alternating waves of fear, concern, and confusion, he looked to Winter.

"Sahko and I had been staying in a cave not too far from where this happened. We had just returned from gathering wood when he got really worked up, so we flew back out and got there just as Aeri got tossed over the edge. I had Sahko drop me in the water while he went up to help Shade, and once I had her it was just a matter of waiting. Shade came and hauled us out, and went back to fighting. I got her breathing again while he and Sahko took care of the second Typhoomerang, then they carried us back to the cave so we could, ah, recuperate."

_Why do I get the feeling that's not all that happened? _Hiccup wanted to smirk at Winter's obvious discomfort but refrained from doing so. Instead, he asked, "Does she need to see a healer?"

Winter nodded _yes _as Aeri blurted "Nope!"

"Better safe than sorry, dear," his mother said. "I'll go find her and bring her back here. Come, Cloudjumper."

Leaving Hiccup alone with his daughter and her… friend. "So," he said slyly. "Would you say you're both _recuperated?_"

"Well, neither of us is dead or missing any appendages, so, pretty much."

Normally, he wouldn't think much of her sass, but now he got the feeling that she might be employing it as a distraction. It wouldn't do him much good to confront her about the sideways glances she and Winter kept exchanging, so he changed the subject.

"While you were busy getting attacked by Typhoomerangs, we were having some trouble of our own on Dragon Island."

"What happened?"

"Whispering Deaths. They attacked the twins, then nearly killed your brother."

Aeri's alarm was apparent. "_What? _Is he alright? Are the twins okay?"

"Yes, they're all alive, and more or less in one piece, though the twins are rather traumatized."

"That's terrible. I should go see Erik at least—" She moved to get up but Winter hurriedly flung out an arm to block her way.

"Nope. Not until you've seen a healer."

She scowled at him. "I'll be fine. You took care of me, remember?"

"Which is precisely why I would appreciate it if you would just sit still for a few minutes and let an actual healer check you out."

"Are you going to try and make me stay?"

"Are you going to make me make you stay? Or will you act your age and behave?"

Hiccup watched them with amusement. Clearly, his fears had been well founded, so he was more than a little grateful to have Winter back in the fold. While it was his job as a father to worry, he got the feeling that he wouldn't have to worry quite so much with this young man around to keep an eye on his daughter. Not that he was in any hurry to hand her off to someone else. No, it was just nice to know that Aeri had found someone who could keep up with her. That, and he didn't think that Winter would ever let his temper get the better of him the way Haku had.

"Alright, you two, that's enough," he chuckled. "Aeri, your brother can wait a little longer to see you. He's not going anywhere."

She pouted, but didn't argue, to Winter's obvious relief. Fortunately, his mother returned at that moment, opening the larger door for Cloudjumper and a purple Gronckle. They were trailed by the healer, who smiled pleasantly in greeting.

"Lucky for us, she was just next door with Erik," Valka said.

"So lucky," Aeri muttered under her breath, and Hiccup stifled a snort, summoning his Chiefly side.

"Thank you for coming," he said. "Go on, Aeri. Upstairs. The sooner you get this over with, the sooner you can see Erik."

Though she rolled her eyes, she obeyed, quietly greeting the healer and leading her up the stairs to her room. The Gronckle made itself comfortable next to Sahko, and promptly dozed off. Once they were gone, it was comfortably quiet for a few moments while Hiccup gathered his thoughts.

"So, Winter. What do you think?"

The young man looked a bit confused. "What do I think about… what?"

Hiccup waved a hand. "All of it. What do you think?"

"Well…" Winter seemed slightly nervous, but as he spoke his demeanor settled. "Besides the fact that I would not object to locking Aeri in a supervised room for the rest of her life, there are other issues at hand. I don't know much about dragons, but the behavior of those Typhoomerangs doesn't add up. Why would they use Aeri as bait? The only thing they could have intended was for Shade to come after her, but why did they want that? It just doesn't make sense."

"You're right. Unfortunately, we can't exactly speak Dragonese, so there's no way for Shade to tell us exactly what he knows. Doesn't hurt to ask, though." Hiccup got to his feet, setting his mug to the side, before walking over to Shade, who cooed curiously at his approach. Crouching at the dragon's side, he stroked his neck, scratching under his chin and behind his ears.

"Alright, Shade. Do you think you could maybe help us out here?" The Night Fury shrugged. "I'll try to ask the right questions, then. Do you know why those Typhoomerangs took Aeri?"

A nod. Shade didn't seem overtly angry, but there was now a tension to his posture that hadn't been there a moment before.

"They wanted you?"

Another nod.

"But why? Did they have a reason for wanting to lure you there?"

A soft growl affirmed that.

Hiccup couldn't figure it out. "Did you do something to them? I just don't know how you could have provoked that kind of aggression when you've been in the village almost constantly since you and Aeri returned…"

Shade was staring at him intently, as though waiting for him to realize something. Frowning, he wracked his brain. When was the last time a Typhoomerang had been sighted? "We haven't seen any Typhoomerangs for a while—"

"Hiccup." It was his mother, coming to stand behind him.

"Yes?"

"_We _haven't seen any, but we know they've been here. Remember? When Soren went missing?"

Hiccup could have smacked himself. "_Oh. _So, was that Typhoomerang one of the two that attacked you, Shade?"

A satisfied nod.

"Wow. So, just another example of a dragon holding a grudge. I guess that would explain it. Well, I'm glad you all escaped with your lives, then."

Shade glanced over to where Sahko was lounging in the corner, appearing characteristically bored and a little put out by the sleeping Gronckle encroaching on his space. Understanding, Hiccup moved closer to the Skrill, holding out his hand.

"Thank you, Sahko. Without you, Shade and Aeri might not have come home."

Sahko eyed his outstretched hand, before gently bumping his nose against it. Figuring that was about as much as he could expect from the grumpy dragon, Hiccup smiled and made his way back over to his seat by the fire.

Upstairs, the healer helped her Aeri out of her furs, then directed her to lie on her bed while she examined her wounds. The older woman sniffed at one of the discarded bandages, nodding and naming herbs under her breath.

"Who treated your injuries, child?"

"Winter."

Another nod. "He did a credible job of it. Did he say where he learned the healing arts?"

"Apparently his mother was a healer."

"Smithing and healing. Good with his hands, that one. Useful, too. What happened out there?"

Aeri found herself telling the story again as the healer gently cleaned her skin. She did her best to skim over what had taken place in the cave, but the woman simply raised a brow.

"So he took off your clothes to save your life. One of the better excuses I've heard."

Her face heated as she stammered, "No, it wasn't like that, he didn't... I mean-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. But you might want to practice telling that fib if you're going to be sharing this story with anyone else."

"It's not a- fine."

A chuckle. "Believe it or not, you aren't the first young couple I've encountered. I only have two pieces of advice for you. Firstly, don't compromise your honor. The second is, if you disregard the first, don't get caught."

Aeri couldn't help but laugh. "Wise words. Nothing to worry about with him, though. He won't even touch me unless I point blank demand that he does, and even then he holds back."

"Is that out of fear, or respect?"

"Respect. At least, I hope it's respect. He says he doesn't want me to regret anything."

"So he cares about you. How very fortunate that you care about him as well."

"That's all it is, though," she insisted. "Nothing serious."

"I can understand why you might want to avoid a serious relationship. If someone I cared about spoke to me as that Haku boy did to you, I'd be as skittish as a wounded dragon."

Aeri wondered how the conversation had turned this way. Healers tended to be the most knowledgeable when it came to medicine and gossip. But the mention of Haku didn't send her into a spiral of anxiety as she might have expected.

"Well, I don't want to rush into anything. I know my parents married when they were my age, but they'd been around each other their entire lives, and had been close for years beforehand. I haven't known Ja- Winter for very long in comparison."

"That may be true, but you've had several opportunities to discern his character. I am by no means encouraging you to rush into anything, but keep in mind that many young people don't get to learn the true nature of their intended until after the ceremony."

Aeri only had a moment to ponder that before the healer pulled a white cloth and a stoppered bottle out of her bag. "This stuff hurts like Hel, but I have to use it to make sure your wounds are completely clean and free of infection. Here," she tossed a worn piece of leather at her. "Put that between your teeth, and make as much noise as you like."

Nervous, Aeri nodded, taking a deep breath.

Downstairs, Hiccup sat with his mother and Winter by the fire. "So, tell me, Winter. Have you ever celebrated Snoggletog?"

"Snoggletog?"

"I'll take that as a _no. _You're in for quite a treat—" He was cut off by a strangled cry from upstairs, which had them all halfway out of their seats and Shade growling aggressively.

"What's going on up there? Is she alright?" Winter's voice betrayed his concern.

Before Hiccup could decide on whether or not to reassure him, there were footsteps on the stairs, and the healer came into view.

"Valka, I need you."

Nodding solemnly, his mother got up and followed the healer up to the room, shutting the door behind them. Slowly, Hiccup and Winter settled back into their seats, doing their best to maintain their anxiety. Minutes passed and there was no other sound, but they didn't bother trying to make conversation. Hiccup drained his mug of tea and rose to pour himself another, refilling Winter's as well.

Finally they heard the door open and close softly, and the healer descended the stairs.

"She's going to want to rest for a bit. None of her injuries were life-threatening, but—"

"Did you use that stuff on her?" Hiccup interrupted.

The healer smiled. "I did. Fortunately, puncture wounds aren't quite the same as those gashes on Eric's chest, and she handled it very well after the first sting, but as I said, she's going to want to rest for a bit. Valka is keeping an eye on her."

"I'll go up and check on her—" he started, but she waved a hand.

"I doubt she'd appreciate that. To treat her, we had to remove all of her clothing, so she's in her underwear at the moment. Maybe later." Was it just him, or was the healer implying something? She glanced at Winter and back at him, her pleasant smile seeming suspiciously amused, and Hiccup almost groaned.

"Thank you for coming," he said, biting back his immediate response. "If we have further need of you, we'll send for you."

"I'm sure you won't, at least not with Aeri, but I'll check on Erik tomorrow, after I've visited the twins. Come on, Phyllis." She summoned her sleeping Gronckle, who yawned hugely but eventually obeyed.

"Of course. Thank you again." He opened the door for them, and they went off into the icy afternoon. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts once more, he finally turned back and sat across from Winter, who was staring hard at his own clasped hands.

"Shall I beat around the bush for a while, or would you like for me to be straightforward?"

"Let's just get this over with," Winter immediately replied.

"Do I need to be concerned about my daughter's honor?"

The young man met his gaze without wavering or hesitation. "No."

Hiccup hid his profound relief. "Will I need to be, in the future?"

A sigh. "Not from me."

This piqued his curiosity, and he couldn't help but inquire further. "Is she not interested in you?"

"Uh, I don't think so." Now Winter looked a little red, though it was hard to tell in the firelight.

"So one of you is being responsible. Why do I have the feeling it's not her?"

Winter gave a surprised laugh. "Because she oftentimes thinks with her heart before her head."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Hiccup paused. "This is just as awkward for me as it is for you, but listen well. Every man has a rope, and women always seem to know just how to drag us to the very end of it. I can ask you in my most threatening tone what your intentions are another time, but for now, I only ask that you continue to show her the respect and care that you have always shown her. I really don't want or need to know details, I just want and need to be reassured that she is safe and happy. Understood?"

"Understood. I can't promise you that I will be able to keep her safe and happy forever, because there's a chance that she will at some point decide she doesn't want me around, but I'll do my best while I can."

Hiccup absorbed this. "Do you think she is so fickle?"

"Oh, not at all," the young man replied hurriedly. "I just… I don't know. I couldn't possibly be the one for her."

"Anything is possible, Winter."

He finally looked down, not answering for a moment. "I suppose you're right," he said softly. "But some things are more likely than others. Some things can't be, not because they're impossible, but because they simply shouldn't."

Hiccup had no reply. He knew from his own experience that the best things came from the unlikeliest of places, that love for friends and for life partners could grow where seemingly nothing could take root. But he'd learned that over time, through trial and error. Nothing he said could persuade Winter of this. He could only hope that the young man would someday come to realize that on his own.

* * *

Ash had lost track of Kiva at the feeding station, but wasn't too concerned, as Shade had not yet returned. As soon as he was back, though, she'd need to focus.

As she made her way back to her and Cinder's and Holly's shelter in the near-darkness, she debated once more in her mind whether it was right for her to intervene in the way she intended to. Ultimately, Shade would choose Kiva, or he wouldn't. She really had no business interfering in their relationship, despite her own personal feelings on the matter.

_After how you treated him before he left, do you really think he'd still want you as his mate?_

_Well, it's not like he hasn't been sending out signals to the contrary._

_He has to feel SOMETHING for me. He _has _to. _

Ash clung to that hope, that perhaps in spite of the past, he might love her as much as she loved him, and that they could be together. But how could she go behind her friend's back like that, and completely betray her trust? What kind of dragon would she be if she deliberately sabotaged their relationship, whatever that might entail? Her love for Shade was starting to cause her physical pain, an ache in her chest only alleviated by being in his presence, hearing his voice, looking into his eyes…

"_Ash._"

The sharp whisper made her jump, and she looked around wildly, fearing that Svar might have sought her out again. Instead, her heart melted at the sight of two glittering blue eyes, peering out at her from the shadows of an alleyway.

"Shade? What are you—"

"_Shh. _Come here, I don't want anyone to see me. Or, rather, I don't really want to see anyone."

She obliged, glancing up and down the street to ensure that no one was watching. Satisfied that they wouldn't be disturbed, she sat as close to him as she dared, taking in his familiar scent and suppressing the giddy grin that threatened to split her face.

"If you don't want to see anyone, why are you out here?" she asked in a low voice.

"My apologies. I don't want to see anyone _else. _Just you."

At that moment, she could have sung like a Terrible Terror. Instead, she just nodded. "I'm glad you're back safe."

"So am I. We almost didn't make it."

That snapped her out of her euphoric daze. "Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"Aeri was taken, and used as bait to lure me into an ambush."

"_What?!_"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry," she whispered. "Explain. Now."

He told her how he'd woken from a nap to find her gone, but hadn't worried, until he'd heard her cry out in the distance. When he got to the part about the Typhoomerang, her stomach dropped. Any mention of those ill-tempered dragons made her feel ill.

"What would a Typhoomerang want with you?" she asked.

"There were two. The big one that had Aeri, and a younger one… the one that attacked you and Soren."

She couldn't help it. She gasped. A thousand thoughts coursed through her mind but she couldn't formulate the words to express the immediate panic that came over her in that moment.

"Hey, hey. It's okay," he said soothingly. "They had me pinned, and had thrown Aeri off the cliff, but Sahko and James came to our rescue. James got Aeri, and Sahko and I killed both of the Typhoomerangs. Everybody's alive and safe now."

"You _killed _them?" Despite her hatred of them, she didn't like the idea of Shade resorting to murder for any reason.

He gave her a look. "Yes? You do realize that they attempted to kill my human, and they would have killed me in the most humiliating and agonizing way they could possibly think of, right? Not to mention that the one tried to kill you and Soren."

"Well, yes, but…"

"I didn't have a choice, Ash. I couldn't let them live, not after what they had attempted. What if they tried again, with more Typhoomerangs, attacking the village? No. I do not regret what I had to do. I was not cruel in any way. Believe me, I wanted to make the younger one suffer for daring to even consider harming you and Soren and Aeri. But I'm not a vicious beast like he was. Their deaths were quick and merciful, all things considered."

Ash knew he was right. He had done what was best. They wouldn't hurt anyone else. Even so, she wished he hadn't had to be the one to do it.

He seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, because he leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. "No one is allowed to hurt you, Ash. Anyone who tries will have to go through me. And I'm not going to play games or go easy on them."

Her heart fluttered. "You don't have to—"

"Oh, but I do," he said firmly. "And I will. Always."

His eyes were wide and intense, and she found she didn't know what to say. _Was this a promise?_

Without warning he blinked and the intensity in his gaze vanished, leaving his usual undecipherable expression. Stepping away from her, he smiled slightly. "I should get back to Aeri. She's been resting. Don't tell anyone you saw me, unless of course my family asks. I'm sure Cloudjumper has already alerted them to my presence. I'm glad we could talk, I…" he paused. "I missed you."

Before she could respond, he was gone, leaping fluidly to the roof next to them and disappearing into the night. As soon as he was gone, the grin she had been suppressing blossomed on her face.

_I missed you, too, Shade._

* * *

Erik grimaced as he pulled his tunic over his head. Clean bandages were wrapped around his chest, concealing the unpleasant wounds healing there. He finally felt well enough to walk around, and he had decided that it was time for him to venture out. Not for long, but he had somewhere particular in mind.

Tightening the laces at his collar, he stiffly donned his vest and boots and slowly made his way downstairs. Wren was at the table, sketching in her 'secret notebook', but she glanced up and gave him a halfhearted wave before returning her focus to the page.

Taking a breath, he opened the front door and quickly slipped outside, smiling at the sudden cold. There was a biting wind but no snow was falling from the overcast sky at the moment, for which he was grateful. Crossing his arms gingerly, he began making his way down the hill. A few moments later, a surprised warble reached him, and he turned to see Storm bounding towards him, Skali on her heels.

"Hey, girls," he said affectionately, patting their heads. "I could use an escort, if you're not busy."

They grinned goofily, obviously still feeling playful, but they stayed at his side the entire walk, though his pace was slow and unsteady. He often had to stop to catch his breath, but carefully, as he couldn't take particularly deep breaths.

Finally they arrived at his destination, to his relief. "I'll be out soon, if you don't mind waiting for me."

They had no apparent objection, so he knocked on the door, doing his best to stand up straight. After a few moments the door opened a crack, revealing a weary looking woman. Her exhausted expression quickly transformed into one of surprise upon seeing him, though.

"Erik!" she cried, flinging the door wider and bidding him enter. "Hurry, get inside, where it's warm…"

Once within, he looked around curiously, taking in the cozy fire and the man asleep in one of the chairs.

"He's been eaten alive with worry," she said quietly of her husband. "It's been a trying time, to be sure. Oh, I'm so glad you're feeling better, though. We've been sending up prayers to the gods for you."

Her kindness touched him. "You don't have to do that."

"Of course we do. Without you, they might have never… well, you're all here, alive at the least, and that's all we could hope for."

He felt a surge of compassion for her. "I suppose so, but there's nothing wrong with hoping for more than that. I apologize for coming without notice, but _I _was hoping that…"

"Of course you can see them. Their room is upstairs, the door on the left. I don't think they're asleep, they don't seem to be able to get much rest without having terrible nightmares. I'm sure you've heard that they haven't spoken to anyone since your return, and that includes us. Perhaps, if they see you…"

"I'll see if I can be of any assistance. I'm not sure they'll even want to see me, but it couldn't hurt to try."

She nodded, the pain in her eyes speaking louder than any words. He felt humbled by her strength and kindness in the face of all that had happened. Giving her a reassuring smile, he ascended the staircase and turned to the door on the left. He knocked softly, knowing there would be no answer but wanting to alert them to his presence. After a moment, he entered, fighting his sudden nervousness.

The room, like the rest of the house, was on the smaller side, with two narrow beds pushed against opposite walls. A few candles lit the space with a warm glow, and everything appeared neat and tidy. Both beds were in use, their occupants facing the walls, covered in blankets and completely still, save for the occasional rise and fall that accompanied their quiet breathing.

Even without their mother's warning, he knew they weren't asleep. "I haven't brought any food, and I'm not particularly good company, but I wanted to see you two."

After a moment the blankets on the bed to his right shifted, until a pair of wide eyes was fixated on him.

"Erik?"

The voice was timid, but rough from disuse. Erik swallowed his intense surprise, he hadn't really expected to be acknowledged, let alone spoken to. But he took a small step closer, noting the crooked nose.

"Hey, Carsten."

"Wha- what are you doing here?"

"Well, like I said, I wanted to see you." He pointed to a chair next to the bed. "Do you mind if I sit down? I've been in bed all week and my strength has not yet returned."

A hesitant nod. Keeping his movements slow, he settled into the seat, wondering if he should wait for Carsten to speak first, then deciding he should act as normally as possible.

"Have many people been to visit?"

Carsten grimaced, and Erik desperately hoped he hadn't upset him. But after a few seconds he replied, "Mother said that a lot of people have come by. But only she and father and the healers have been up here. It's… hard."

Erik nodded. "I can imagine. How do you feel?"

"Compared to dead, I'm practically on top of the world."

"But…"

"But." The boy swallowed, his eyes suddenly shiny. "You were there, Erik. You saw it. I can't close my eyes without it appearing, flying at me with all its teeth and its horrid white eyes…" He was trembling, and Erik reached out on impulse and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Shh. It's alright, they're gone, they can't get you here or anywhere on Berk."

Carsten was rigid, clearly fighting back tears. "If you hadn't come for me, Erik, I might have died down there. I was such a coward, so weak…"

"No, Carsten," he stopped him. "You were in terrible danger. It's okay to be afraid. It was a powerful, wild dragon. There was nothing you could have done to stop it."

"There was nothing you could do, either, but you went down there anyways. I don't think I could ever be so brave." A tear rolled down his cheek, and suddenly words were pouring from him. "I'm a coward. I couldn't even help myself, how could I ever help anyone else? If it had been me on the surface and you taken, I wouldn't have known how to help Baldor. I wouldn't have even considered going in after you, trying to find you. I would have gone with everyone else to find your dad, and that's assuming any of us could have figured out where we were on the map. I would have let someone else be put in harm's way before risking my own life. I'm not brave, or intelligent, or resourceful… even when the gods-damned thing had us cornered, you were the one who stood strong. I fainted like a girl. If it had been up to me, we would have died. All of us. You were willing to sacrifice yourself, and almost did, because you wouldn't leave anyone behind. You didn't leave me behind. And now we are home and I won't even talk to my own parents because I know that I would break down just like this and everyone would know how much of a coward I am."

His body was shaking with his silent sobs as he voiced all of his fears and failures. Erik honestly didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to do something, say something, anything to help Carsten get past this.

"Carsten. Come on, Carsten, look at me." The twin sniffled, but obliged, even though his tears continued to fall. "You're not a coward for seeing a Whispering Death and being afraid. You're not a coward because you wouldn't risk your life for someone else. You're not a coward because you don't want to relive what you went through. Courage isn't the opposite of cowardice. Courage is doing something despite your fear. It was pretty stupid of me to go in after you with no plan and no protection, but that's because I could not in my heart walk away knowing that you were down there, alone, possibly dying or maybe even already dead. I know that you think that you would never do something like that, and I can hope that you wouldn't, because we both could have died. But I know for a fact that you _are _brave, and that if you had the chance to help someone who needed you, you wouldn't turn away. Maybe you feel like you can't be proud of yourself, but I sure would be. You survived being attacked by a Whispering Death. How many people can say that? And on top of that, you didn't soil yourself, which I'm convinced Torkild would have done if he had been in your position."

As he'd hoped, that elicited a surprised chuckle.

"I'm no better than you, okay?" He wanted Carsten to believe that as firmly as he did.

"But you are, Erik."

The croak had both him and Carsten turning to stare at the bed across the room. At some point, Baldor had turned to face them, and he was now watching them with what seemed to be sadness. Erik was privately thrilled that he had spoken, but felt he needed to address his comment.

"No, I'm really not. You know me, you know I have nothing worth bragging about—"

Baldor snorted. "Please. You're the smartest person I've ever met, you're a brilliant fighter, you know all kinds of random and useful information about dragons and life in general, you have the prettiest girl, the coolest dragon, your dad is the Chief… You could brag about any and all of that, but you have to rub it in by being the most courageous and selfless out of us all."

Erik's jaw dropped. He had never once in his life considered himself to be worthy of admiration or envy. But when it was spelled out like that… He shook his head. None of it mattered.

"Guys, I didn't do something amazing or special. I did what any one of us would have, I just had the idea first, and I'm bossier than the rest of you, so maybe it seemed like I was being brave, but really I was just as afraid. I'm not brave. All things considered, I'm extremely stupid. But that's not what matters. What matters is that we are alive and safe and that we will continue our lives, facing new challenges and adventures until we grow old and die. As for the other stuff, anyone could say the same, except for maybe the Night Fury thing. There are lots of Chiefs and those Chiefs have lots of children. It's not like we get to choose what families we are born into, I just got lucky. Since my parents always let me do what I wanted, I've had lots of time to learn about all that random and useful information, and practice fighting. My… _friendship _with Maara is great, because she's great, but she's not the only great girl out there. Your Zippleback is a fantastic dragon, too. Nothing you've said is any proof that I'm some great person. If anything, it highlights just how useless I am."

Both Carsten and Baldor looked completely taken aback. "Erik," Carsten said cautiously. "You're the most useful person I can think of, aside from your dad."

Before he knew it, Erik found himself voicing something he had suppressed for years. "That's just it, though. Nothing I do will ever compare to the things my father has accomplished. No matter what I do, I'll always be in his shadow. And that's okay, because I love him," he added quickly. "But anything I could do with my life is something that has already been done. Teaching at the Academy, exploring the world, even going after you into the Whispering Death tunnel… All of it is just an extension of my father, really."

"It's a given that your dad is great, Erik," Baldor sounded exasperated. "Because no one in history has ever done or will ever do again what he and Toothless have. They're legends. Gods, if you feel bad that you won't live up to him, join the club. I would hate to be your sister, to be honest. But no one compares you to him, okay? The only time anyone does that is to point out the ways you're like him. You're _his son. _We might tease you about being a dork, but that's because we can't even compare. Do I have to spell it out for you? You're more like your dad than we are like you. What's more, our parents might owe their lives to him, but Carsten and I owe our lives to _you. _You did that on your own. So stop trying to diminish that. It may seem like nothing to you but it's everything to us, and to our family."

Erik blinked in shock. His classmates thought he was the person he had always wanted to be, but never felt like. His mission to draw the twins out of their silence had apparently backfired.

"I… okay. I'm not agreeing with you, because you're crazy if you think I'm anything other than an extremely lucky nerd with an attitude problem. But I appreciate what you are telling me. Can we just be glad and thank the gods that we got off Dragon Island alive?"

Baldor rolled his eyes, but nodded. Carsten looked a little forlorn, though, prompting Erik to ask him what the matter was.

"Well, we're alive, but we're pretty messed up. I don't know how you sleep at night, Erik, but we hardly get any. That, and both my legs are broken. I don't know how I'm going to be able to walk again, let alone run, or fish, or fight…"

"Hey," Erik encouraged him. "At least you still have both your legs, right? It'll take time, but I'm sure you'll be able to do all that and more. Just try to be as patient as you can, and be compassionate towards yourself. We'll get there, I promise."

Carsten nodded, looking determined, and the three of them continued to converse about random thoughts and concerns and memories until they were all smiling and laughing. There was a knock on the door, and Carsten called out, "Come in!"

It opened to reveal the twins' parents, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," Baldor offered shyly, and their mother burst into tears and rushed in, followed by their father, and they embraced both of their sons and expressed their love for them, before turning to Erik and wrapping him in a series of gentle hugs, careful not to touch his chest.

Erik decided this was his cue to exit. "It was good to see you all," he told the family. "I should probably be getting back."

"Will you visit again soon?" Carsten asked, and Erik nodded.

"Of course."

"I'll walk you out, dear," their mother said, guiding Erik downstairs to the front door. Before opening it, though, she turned to him and embraced him again. When she stepped back, her eyes were filled with fresh tears, but she was smiling.

"I don't have the words to thank you, Erik."

"There's nothing to thank," he replied sheepishly, resisting the urge to look at his feet.

She reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course there is, and a hundred lifetimes would not be enough to express my gratitude to you for bringing them home physically and now mentally, as well. I'm not your mother but I am so very proud of you, Erik. You are always welcome here. If there is ever anything we can do for you, do not hesitate to ask. I hope you'll come by again soon."

He assured her that he would, and then went out into the frozen evening. Storm and Skali were waiting for him, and together they made their slow way back home. All the while, Erik was thinking of how profoundly grateful he was that the twins were on the path to recovery, and that he had actually managed to be of assistance to their family. Finally, they made it back to the top of the hill, and Erik said his farewells to the dragons before heading inside to be warmed by the fire.

His mother was there, reading a book about mace etiquette, and she looked up with a pleased smile as he entered.

"I was starting to get worried. Wren was entirely unhelpful when I asked her where you'd gone. Where have you been?"

"I went to see the twins."

Her smile faded. "Oh… How are they? Did they say anything?"

Erik thought for a moment about all they had talked about. "Yes. Yes, they did."

Astrid looked profoundly relieved. "Thank the gods. Do you think they'll be alright?"

"Only time will tell, but I'm feeling very hopeful about their chances."

"That's wonderful news. I'll be sure to tell your father when he gets home. In the mean time… you look a little worse for wear. Why don't you head to bed, and we can talk more tomorrow?"

He nodded in agreement, feeling slightly heavy from weariness, but pleased with his afternoon, then dragged himself upstairs to his bed, and was soon sound asleep.

A little over a week later, he stood in front of his mirror, staring at his bare chest, trying to be objective.

He was young, very fit, not deformed or particularly bad-looking, but seeing the scars left from his encounter with the Whispering Death made him feel entirely ugly.

The bandages were off, and this was what remained. Three vivid red lines, no longer open wounds, but shiny, puckered scars, forever marring him. To be truthful, they were a little frightening to behold.

He knew he should already be on his way to the Academy, his entire family had already left, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away. Running his fingers over the lines, he tried approaching it from a different angle.

_Vikings love battle scars,_ he told himself. _My own father lost a leg at fifteen, why am I so taken aback by something so purely aesthetic? _

Maybe it was the realization that he was, in fact, mortal. Not that he'd ever felt invincible, but he'd always approached life with what might be considered recklessness. He could have been killed in those tunnels, trying to trap the first Whispering Death, or when he'd been knocked off of Storm. He was a human! Going against a dragon of any size was foolhardy, but unarmed and unprepared? Now and forever he would bear the evidence of his youthful folly, a vicious brand to serve as a reminder of his own powerlessness.

There was a soft knock at the door, and without turning he muttered, "Come in."

When Maara appeared next to him in the mirror, he threw up his hands, not wanting her to see the scars.

"Maara! I didn't- I thought-"

"Erik."

He stood, frozen, as she reached up and gently pulled his arms away from his chest.

"Why are you hiding?"

"Hiding? I'm not- okay, maybe I am."

She gave him a patient look, still holding onto his arms, and he sighed.

"They're pretty horrible. I've never much cared for my personal appearance, but for some reason I feel like I'm now _too_ flawed."

For a brief second he thought he saw sadness in her eyes, but it was gone in an instant. "How would you feel if it was someone else with those scars?"

"Well, it wouldn't make a difference-"

"Then why do you see yourself differently now?"

He frowned. "I'm not sure. I guess it's a bit odd, since Vikings really do love this kind of thing. Maybe I don't like that I could have so easily been killed."

"I know exactly how you feel."

An irrational stab of irritation flared in him, and he pulled his arms from her grip, turning back to the mirror. "No, you don't."

"Actually, I do."

"How could you?" Immediately he cringed at his outburst, but she didn't reply. Instead, he saw her undo the clasp on her hood and let the garment fall to the floor. Then she ever so slowly began to tug on the laces at the collar of her shirt.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Despite his sudden alarm, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the skin appearing between the loosening ties. Until she took a deep breath, gripped her collar with both hands and pulled it completely open.

"We match, Erik."

His breath hitched. He could see from her throat to her breast bands, a swath of soft-looking skin that made his mouth dry. But that wasn't the most significant part of the display, not by a long shot. No, what had him turning around to see her and not just her reflection were...

"Are those... scars?" He lifted his gaze to meet hers, which was entirely resolute.

"Yes."

Her fingers were trembling ever so slightly as they held her shirt open, and he immediately stepped closer to her, placing one hand over hers and with the other reaching towards her skin. At the last moment, he paused, not wanting to touch her inappropriately, but she just nodded. So he brushed his fingertips over the pink lines, almost identical to the less faded ones on his own chest, that extended almost to her collarbone and disappeared beneath her breast bands. His shock was quickly curdling into shame.

"Maara, I'm... I'm so sorry. I didn't know. How did this happen?"

"Dragon raid," she said softly. "I went after a fully grown Grimler, and this is what I got for it. If not for Aeri and Shade's intervention, it likely would have killed me."

His eyes were wide as he traced them, trying to imagine them as fresh wounds and feeling immediately nauseated by the image.

"I've been hiding these since I got them. You are the only person, apart from my siblings and Aeri and the healers who worked on me, who knows I am so hideously marred."

"You are not marred." His vehemence surprised them both, but he didn't stop. "You are by far the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and these don't change a thing."

She let go of her shirt and hesitantly rested her hand on his chest, not quite touching the still-sensitive skin of his own scars. "You have to understand that these don't change anything about you, either, Erik. If anything, they've made you wiser, but that's nothing to feel bad about."

It was still hard for him to grasp that she had scars just like his. What were the odds? He didn't know, but a warm feeling was growing within him, understanding that she trusted him enough to bare herself to him in this way.

He leaned down and gently kissed her lips, squeezing her hand. When he raised his head, she was smiling slightly. Touching the largest scar one last time, he pulled the laces tight again, until her shirt was in its original state, covering all of her. But he would never forget what he had seen, and if he ever saw them again, he was determined to treat them as if they were extremely precious and beautiful, which, because they were a part of her, they truly were.

"Ready to graduate?" she asked, and he stifled a groan.

"I almost forgot. Do I really have to go?"

She laughed, standing up on her tiptoes to peck his cheek. "Since the twins are going to be there, I'd say that yes, yes you do."

"They won't miss me…" he tried to convince her, but she wasn't having any of it.

"I was sent to retrieve you, and now I understand why. Come on, stop being such a baby. It's surprisingly mild out today, too, so we should enjoy the respite from the constant snowing."

He reached up and began to twirl some of her hair around his finger. "You say mild, but I know that still means colder than Odin's—"

"Erik," she admonished, but she was grinning. "Could you at least put a shirt on? All _this _is a little distracting," she said, waving a hand at his chest.

"Hey, I thought you said the scars don't change anything," he said, mildly put out, but she just laughed again.

"I'm not talking about the scars, you goof. I mean everything else."

It took him a second to register what she was saying. His eyes widened, and he looked down at his bare torso, then back at her face. _Was she… blushing? _

"What, you've never seen a guy without a shirt on before?"

Maara rolled her eyes. "I have, but either they're old and overweight or I'm related to them. So, if you don't mind…?"

Unable to stop his grin from spreading, he moved closer to her, and immediately she took a step back. A surprised laugh escaped him. "Are you _embarrassed?_"

"No!"

"Then what is it?" he prodded.

Her face flushed an even brighter shade of pink, and she looked pointedly away from him.

"Oh, come on, stop being such a baby," he teased, enjoying her scowl. "Fine. If you tell me, I will get dressed and we can go to the Academy."

"Nuh uh."

Before she could react, he snatched her wrist and held her open hand less than an inch from his abdomen. She tried to yank her arm free, but he wouldn't budge, feeling supremely evil.

"How about I put your hand on my washboard abs?"

She snorted with disdain, but the look of panic was still on her face. "No, Erik, that's really not necessary—"

"Oh, you're totally right, I'm sorry. Here, let me…" He acted like he was going to release her wrist, but at the last moment yanked her closer and pressed her hand against his stomach. She gave an undignified squeak and started smacking his arm with her other hand.

"Erik! Let. Go!"

He laughed out loud. This was just too good. "I can't believe you're afraid of me, of all people, just because I have a slightly different body than yours."

"I'm not _afraid,_" she scowled, then clammed up as if she'd said too much.

Too late. His curiosity was piqued. "Then what is it? Worried you might break your fingers on all this solid Viking-ness?"

"No," she ground out.

He was in a tough position. On the one hand, he desperately wanted to know what her problem with his shirtlessness was. He also couldn't give in and let her get away with not telling him. But on the other, it was terribly distracting to have her touching his bare skin, even though she hadn't done it on purpose.

As it was, she was actively leaning back, and he was the only thing keeping her from falling on her backside. Her blush was incredibly endearing, so he gave an exaggerated sigh.

"_Fine. _I give up," he tugged her closer to plant a kiss on the tip of her nose before letting her go. She looked rather surprised, and glanced back and forth between his face and chest, before a devious smirk settled on her features.

Before he even knew what was happening, she was pressed against him, running her fingers over his abs on her own volition. He sucked in a shocked breath, which she clearly took pleasure in.

"I find you extremely distracting, Erik," she murmured. "For your own safety, you really should be fully clothed around me from now on."

Her grey eyes glinted with wicked pleasure at his slack-jawed stammering. "I— I—"

She laughed, backing away from him to grab his tunic from his bed and toss it at him. Never had he put on a shirt so quickly, and he knew that his face was probably bright red. He really didn't want to look at her, but her hands were on her hips and she appeared positively diabolical as he rushed to cover up.

Once his tunic was in place, she handed him his vest, which he donned hurriedly. "See, that wasn't so hard," she beamed, taking his hand and lacing her fingers through his. "Let's go."

He blinked at the sudden shift, staring down at her in confusion. _Did that just happen? _She smiled sweetly at him, with no trace of her earlier predatoriness. Now that he was starting to think about it, though… Even though her intention had been to make him uncomfortable, she still pulled it off flawlessly. Either she was extremely experienced in the romance department, which he knew she wasn't, or she was a good actress, which he also knew wasn't true, or… She was being entirely genuine. The thought sent the heat rushing back to his cheeks with a mixture of excitement and terror. He already had no intention of letting her go, unless she truly wanted to be free of him. Which he fervently hoped she wouldn't. But his damnable teenage male self was shouting at the top of his lungs for another opportunity to remove some of his clothing, and hers, if she was so inclined.

Fortunately, he was logical above all else, and able to counter that. _We need to be as close as possible on an emotional and mental level before we get back to the physical portion. Until that happens, I will be as loving and respectful of her boundaries as possible. _If he had learned anything from the successful marriages around him, it was that emotional intimacy was just as rewarding, if not more so, than physical interactions. That stuff was just an added bonus.

_Whoa. Did I just reference marriage? When thinking about my relationship with Maara? _They were far too young to be married, and he felt a decision like that was at least a few years off. That being said, he rather liked the idea of having her at his side forever.

After all, he was hopelessly in love with her.

They were outside now, and he grinned with surprise. "You weren't kidding about the weather."

The _sun _was out. The thick layers of snow on the rooftops and piled at the sides of the streets shone a blinding white, and the icicles hanging down caught the light and sparkled prettily. It wasn't warm, not by a long shot, but there was hardly any wind, and he was just happy to see something besides solid grey clouds in the mid-afternoon sky.

Waiting for them were Storm and Mika, saddled and itching to fly. He hadn't actually flown since Dragon Island, because it took a great deal of upper-body tension, which he was trying to avoid, but he supposed it was probably fine at this point. A little stiffly, he climbed into the saddle. "Take it easy, girl, will you?"

Storm gave him an affirmative warble, and once Maara was on Mika, the two dragons took off smoothly, in the direction of the Academy. Soon they could see the old arena, surrounded by villagers and dragons. There was a clear space by the entrance, so they landed there, and for some reason, people started applauding. Confused, Erik looked around, and became even more bewildered when he realized that they were all looking at him. He managed to dismount without tripping, and Maara came up beside him and nudged him with her elbow.

"Wave or something," she said under her breath, and despite his confusion he raised a hand, and some people cheered louder.

_This is weird, _he thought as he turned into the tunnel, followed by Maara and their dragons. There were plenty of people in here, as well, but they got out of the way, shouting greetings to him all the while.

The inside of the arena was packed, but he could see his classmates and their dragons towards the front, so he made his way to them, making sure Maara was right behind him. As she'd said, the twins were there, sitting in wheeled chairs that his father had designed years ago for transporting injured individuals. They grinned widely as he approached, and he noted with pleasure that the circles under their eyes weren't so dark anymore.

Looking around, he caught sight of his entire family standing nearby, with Gobber, Fishlegs, and Winter, though the only dragons accompanying them were Toothless and Meatlug. Aeri and Wren waved cheerfully at him, and Alyka shot him a quick smile before turning back to Rorik, who was talking animatedly to her.

His father noticed his arrival, and immediately strode to the front, raising his hands for quiet. "Now that we are all here, we can begin!"

* * *

Ash was with Kiva in the crowd, watching the humans' ceremony. She'd seen it plenty of times, but Kiva had never been to one, so she'd explained that it was more or less their coming of age. Hiccup had begun to speak, and everyone had fallen silent, giving Ash the chance to look around. The five humans, including Erik and the two in the wheeled things, were being acknowledged as adults, which was great, but she couldn't afford to disregard her surroundings. She knew he was here, and had to make sure she kept Kiva out of his vicinity.

Kiva hadn't said anything, but Ash knew her friend was confused by her sudden clinginess. She hadn't let her out of her sight since Shade had returned, and it was proving to be even more challenging than she'd originally bargained for. Every morning, she had to wake up earlier and seek Kiva out, and then find excuses to be near her until they both went to sleep. This meant hours upon hours of listening to her friend talk about Shade, and interacting with the other colony Furies, including Svar. The one upside to this was that he couldn't catch her alone anymore. But this couldn't go on forever. She was bored and nervous all at once, and starting to get jumpy. There was no way she wasn't behaving suspiciously, but no one had confronted her yet, so she figured she could keep it up.

_There. _Across the arena. He was with his mother and younger siblings, watching the proceedings, but as soon as she'd located him, his gaze flickered up to meet hers. Her heart thumped in her chest, and she wondered if he'd already known where she was. Not that it mattered, but she thought he might be smiling. It was hard to tell. The humans cheered suddenly, distracting her, and she looked down to see that Erik's female human had been called forward from the crowd. From what she could tell, the girl was also being celebrated, though she looked extremely surprised.

The cheers died down and Hiccup continued talking, and Ash glanced back up to find Shade's eyes still pinned on her. She resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at him, then remembered who she was with. When she looked out of the corner of her eye, her stomach did a nervous flip. Kiva was staring across the arena at Shade, though Ash didn't think she'd noticed that he wasn't looking at her. It wasn't the first time that an aggressive possessiveness had come over her at her friend's fixation on the dragon she loved, but as always, she knew it would be foolish to act on it. Truth was, Kiva had gotten there first. Fair was fair.

Shade was now watching the ceremony, and Ash wondered if he'd noticed Kiva. _How could he not? _A new sense of inadequacy washed over her. Ash would never be as beautiful as Kiva, or as nice. Kiva had also never hurt Shade before, or driven him away. Maybe Shade just saw her as a childhood friend, that he could confide in and joke around with but never love.

She swallowed painfully. _What am I doing? _She loved him. Whether or not he felt the same, she wanted him to be happy. Though it hurt her to admit it, perhaps Kiva would be better for him.

The humans erupted into cheers again, snapping her free from her terrible reverie. Apparently the ceremony was over. She watched him with his family, hoping he would look in her direction again, but he didn't. The crowd was in motion, now, heading back to the village. When she lost sight of them, she sighed, turning to Kiva.

Her heart stopped when she realized her friend wasn't there. _Where did she go? How did I not notice her leaving? _Immediately she began to panic, angry at herself for losing focus, and fearing desperately for what was sure to happen if she didn't find Kiva soon.

"Hey, Ash."

Doing her best to hide her overwhelming anxiety, she found Lightning at her side. "Hi, Lightning…"

Shade's mother seemed to notice her edginess. "Is everything alright?"

"Um…" Well, she couldn't exactly tell her what she was afraid of. _Well, my friend is in love with your son, and she wants to make him her mate, but I'm also in love with him, and I've been sabotaging her efforts because I don't want them to be together, even though he'd probably be happier with her… _"Do you know where Shade is?"

Ash didn't like the oddly knowing look in Lightning's blue eyes. "He and his siblings went to the feeding station. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"No," she blurted, immediately regretting her words, but unable to take them back.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_Yes. _"Not right now… I've got to go. Thanks, Lightning."

Without waiting for the older female's reply, Ash ran off through the thinning crowd. There were humans and dragons everywhere, no place to spread her wings… An idea struck her and she changed her course, heading for the cliff's edge. In a single leap she was falling, finally able to spread her wings.

In a matter of moments she landed in the square, frantically looking around and becoming increasingly upset that she couldn't find them.

"Ash!"

This time it was Soturi, appearing especially unhappy.

"What is it? Where is Shade?"

"That's the problem! If Storm was with us this wouldn't have happened, but she's back at the Academy…"

"Soturi. What happened?"

"Kiva," she replied miserably. "She _intercepted _us before we even got here. Skali and I had to stay with Soren so there was nothing we could do, you've got to _do _something, Ash!"

Ash couldn't help her curiosity. "Why are you so upset?"

"Are you not?"

A humorless laugh escaped her. "I suppose I am."

"Storm told me she wants Shade as her mate and she'll do anything to make it happen. She also said you're the only one who can do anything about it."

"Well, I don't know about that last part, but… where did they go?"

"I think they were heading to the forest. Hurry, Ash."

"I will. Thanks Soturi." With that, she took off, racing to the tree line. They were nowhere in sight, so she landed, sprinting along the edge of the forest until she picked up his unmistakable scent and caught sight of fresh prints in the snow. Without hesitation she followed them, turning her back on the setting sun.

She did her best to be quiet in her haste, her thoughts spiraling madly in her head. _How am I supposed to interrupt this? There's no way I'm going to be able to barge in and make it seem like I'm not deliberately interfering… _A minute later she heard voices and slowed, still unable to justify her presence. They seemed to be in a small clearing, so she hid behind a large bush, trying and failing to calm her panicked mind.

"What are we doing out here?" Shade was asking.

"I wanted to speak with you, privately."

"And we couldn't do that closer to the village?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could do more than just _talk._"

Bile rose in Ash's throat, and she had to grind her teeth together to stop herself from roaring her outrage. She needed to see what they were doing.

Keeping herself low to the ground, she inched her face around the edge of the bush, depending on the undergrowth to conceal her. Fortunately, it was evening, and the forest was shadowed and dark, despite the snow.

Shade was sitting in the middle of the space, his back to her. Kiva was approaching him with what Ash knew was a seductive look in her eyes.

"You what?" His voice was level but Ash detected the strain there, noticed the tension in his posture. She hoped fervently that it wasn't self-restraint but that it was simply discomfort.

"I think you know what I mean, Shade," she purred.

"I think you shouldn't play games, Kiva." _Uh oh. _Ash knew that tone. It signaled that his tolerance had run out.

"No games, Shade. I'm perfectly serious."

"So am I. What do you want?"

Kiva pouted. "You, of course. We haven't been spending any time together and I want that to change."

"We can spend time together in the village—"

"_Quality _time. No other humans or dragons. Just us."

"Why?"

She looked taken aback, but forged on. "So we can get to know each other better, grow closer…"

"And you decided that bringing me out here would accomplish that."

"Well, yes."

"Kiva. I'm going to ask you one last time. What do you want?"

Ash knew this was it. Kiva was clearly aware that she was losing him, and and instead of backing off, she was going to make her last play.

"I want to be your mate, Shade." He didn't immediately reply, so she kept talking, making Ash cringe. "From the first time we met I knew I wanted that. And I know I could make you happy."

"You don't even know me." His voice was hard, and in her mind Ash was screaming at Kiva to let it go, to give up, but she persisted.

"Sure I do! You're so strong and noble, everyone can see it, not just me. And I know you're dedicated, to your family and human and all of Berk. I want to be a part of that. I would miss the colony but I like it here, and if we were together it would be worth it. Don't you think so?"

Her earlier confidence was quickly being replaced by something akin to desperation. Ash couldn't blame her for that, Shade could be frightening beyond all belief if he was in a mind to do so. And she got the feeling that he was definitely in that mind right now.

"I'm sorry if you got the impression that I had intentions toward you, Kiva. But I assure you, you could not make me happy, and I know that I would not make you happy either."

"But—"

"No, Kiva. I'm serious. I have no feelings for you, and I'm sure that whatever you feel for whoever you think I am will pass. Nothing will change that. Let it go, let me go, and move on." His voice softened slightly. "You deserve someone who will love you. I am not that someone."

With that, he turned and took off, vanishing in a moment. Leaving Kiva standing alone and forlorn in the clearing. Ash debated with herself for a moment. Should she go to her friend right now, and comfort her? Or should she follow Shade and make sure he was okay?

It didn't take her long to make up her mind. Silently, she crept away from the clearing, heading in the direction Shade had flown. She had a pretty good idea of where he had gone.

A while later, the sun had set, but the sky was still unusually clear, glittering with countless stars and the full moon. She came up to the edge of the cove, immediately spotting him on the shore, staring at the water. After a moment's hesitation, she dropped down soundlessly behind him, wondering if she should approach him. She didn't have to wonder long.

"Random Questions."

"What?" She hadn't been expecting that.

"You heard me. I'll go first. What are you doing out here?"

Well, honesty was usually the best policy. "I followed you. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, just enjoying the solitude. Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to. I don't think I need to remind you that no dragon is supposed to be outside of the village alone. Why did you come here to enjoy the solitude?"

"I can't say it's because I wanted to be followed. Also, I think that one trip to the cove by myself is probably acceptable. What made you want to follow me?"

"I can't say. Why didn't you want to be followed?"

He turned and gave her a long, unreadable look. "You were following me, were you not? I think you know perfectly well why I came here alone. Why can't you say what made you want to follow me?"

"Because I don't know. Why won't you tell me why you came here alone?" She wanted to hear him say the words. That he had denied Kiva.

"'Because I don't know.' Why are you lying?"

"Because I'm afraid. Why are _you _lying?"

"It could be that I'm afraid, too. Why are you afraid?"

"Because… because of you. Why are you afraid?"

"Because of you. Why are you afraid of me, Ash?"

"Why are _you _afraid of _me?_" she asked incredulously.

"That's not how the game works," he said.

"I don't care. Tell me."

"Fine. I'm afraid of what you do to me."

"And what is it that I do to you?"

"Nope. My turn. Why are you afraid of me?"

"What's not to be afraid of?"

"_Ash._"

She couldn't say it. "I don't know."

He growled in frustration, turning away from her. "If you don't know, maybe you shouldn't be here."

"Shade…"

"No. I don't know what I was expecting. Just go, Ash."

"No."

"Then I'll leave."

Her heart dropped. "No!"

But he was spreading his wings.

"Shade, please, listen to me…" Desperation clawed at her. If he left now, their relationship would never be the same. She couldn't let him go.

She had to tell him.

"I love you!"

He immediately froze, his back to her.

Her whole body shook at the confession, and she willed herself to stand still as he slowly turned around to face her. He stared at her, and she silently begged him to say something, _anything. _

For a moment, he looked almost as though he were fighting an internal battle. He closed his eyes, but when he opened them, they burned with something deep and unnameable, something that made Ash shiver with anticipation. Slowly and silently he walked over to where she stood, circling her. She didn't move, but a thrill raced through her when she felt his breath on her neck as he ever so softly nuzzled her there.

"You love me." It wasn't a question.

"I love you," she whispered, and she felt his tail tracing lines on her back.

"Do you, though?" His larger body pressed against her side, and it was all she could do to not turn to face him.

"I do..."

"Say it like you mean it," he growled quietly in her ear, and she shivered again, slowly turning her head to look him in the eyes.

His unreadable gaze had shifted into something powerful, something heated, something... passionate.

"I love you, Shade." Her heart pounded in her chest even as his face betrayed nothing.

"Good," he said softly, pausing. She felt rather than saw his wing drape over her back, pulling her even closer, and in his expression she saw a deep possessiveness that, instead of angering her, made her knees weak.

"What about… what about Kiva?" She hated to say her name, to bring her into this moment, but she had to know.

"Kiva means nothing to me."

"But…"

"Ash." He had her tightly against him, and she could feel his strength. Not just the might of his body, but the sheer power of himself. Everything about him was intoxicating, magnetic. Even if she wanted to, she could not escape him now.

"I love you, Shade. But I need to know." She hated that her voice trembled.

"Then know."

Suddenly he released his hold on her, and she found herself being pressured towards the ground and she swallowed, unable to resist. He was barely touching her now, but she understood, and lowered herself into her side, not breaking eye contact. She had not intended for this to happen when she followed him, but she had no misgivings. It was what she wanted, more than anything. He gently pressed her shoulder, rolling her onto her back, and leaned down close to whisper in her ear.

"There has never been anyone else, Ash. You are the only one who has ever captured my heart, and it belongs to you forever."

Such a tide of emotion surged through her at that moment that she thought her heart might burst. "You… love me?"

He drew his head back just far enough so that he could look into her eyes. "I always have, and I always will."

"Say it." Her voice was a whisper, but it was as much a command as his own. A slight smile ghosted across his features, vanishing in a moment.

"I love you."

And there was nothing else that needed to be said.

Ash tried to keep her breathing steady as he loomed over her, blocking out the moonlight. She couldn't help her nervousness, after all, she was very new at this. _And he's so big. _She tried not to think about the implications of his size, and ended up squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

When he softly nuzzled her cheek, she actually flinched, and he immediately stopped, drawing away.

"I'm not going to do anything you're not ready for, Ash."

His voice was gentle, and she opened her eyes to see him gazing down at her with… _kindness? _She didn't want his kindness! _Well, yes, that, but also more! _

"I'm ready." She did her best to sound confident, and for a moment she thought it had worked.

"Don't lie to me." He didn't seem angry, though. Rather, he sounded patient, caring, _kind. _"It's okay."

_Ugh. _Why did he have to be so sweet? "I'm not lying, Shade. I want this. I want _you._"

A deep rumble sounded in his chest, sending shivers down her spine. She was deeply conscious of how he stood over her. They had never been so close in this way before. From what she understood, males were insatiable when it came to this stuff, but Shade was acting like she wanted to take a walk around the village! Why couldn't he be more… she had no idea. _More something!_

"What?" His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What?"

"I can practically hear you thinking from here. What is it?"

Ash debated saying what was on her mind, and her face must have reflected her inner turmoil, because he immediately stepped off of her and sat down next to her. Her jaw dropped at the sudden motion. _What? _This was moving in the exact opposite direction she had planned on. To make matters worse, he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh at me," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it, love." Ash couldn't help the flutter her heart gave at the term of endearment. "So, what are you thinking?"

Realizing that she was laying on her back for no reason, she quickly rolled over, unsure of what to say but rapidly becoming irritated with the turn of events.

"Look, Ash, it's okay if—"

Her frustration boiled over. "No! It's not okay!"

He looked taken aback. "Uh, dare I ask why?"

"Because… because…" Ash didn't know how to say it.

His eyes glittered with amusement, so she scowled at him. "If you tell me 'it's okay' again I swear—"

"But _it's okay—_"

_That's it! _She pounced, catching him off guard, and they tumbled over until he was on his back with her sprawled on top of him. "What did I say?" she demanded.

"That it's _not _okay to tell you that it's actually okay?"

She lightly smacked him in the face with her paw, but couldn't resist his smile. So she leaned down and nuzzled him, taking pleasure in the deep rumble emanating from his chest. Emboldened, she slowly licked his neck, her heart racing, before peeking up at his face. His eyes were trained on her, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Mm… I wouldn't do that, if I were you." His voice was soft.

"Why?" she tried to sound sultry.

"Because my self-control is hanging by a thread, and I can't keep telling you 'it's okay' when you're purposely driving me insane."

_What? _She was actually affecting him? _Doubtful. _He was so composed, so _Shade. _

"I don't believe you," she finally said, and not breaking eye contact, leaned down and gently nipped his shoulder. Something flashed in his gaze and that was her only warning before she found herself on her back again, solidly pinned beneath a large, exasperated Night Fury.

Ash tried to wriggle free, but he only settled his weight more firmly on her until she gave up, rolling her eyes.

"I warned you," he said, his voice dark, and immediately she began to worry. "Now you'll have to pay the consequences…"

Well, she didn't like the sound of that. She searched his gaze, searching for some sign of humor, but he seemed perfectly serious. He slowly brought up a paw, and she gulped as he ran it down her side, until—

He started tickling her. "AH! Please, ple-e-e-ase, oh, _STOP IT!_" she shrieked, struggling to free herself, to no avail. Finally he stopped, but only because he was laughing too hard to continue. "I hate you!" she hissed, breathing hard, but he only laughed harder.

"I love you too." Looking thoughtful, he lifted himself until he stood over her once again. Feeling bereft, Ash reached up and rested a paw on his shoulder, holding him in place. They were so close, and as he lowered his head to hers she couldn't help how her heart raced. His breath was warm on her cheek as he nuzzled her, and when he slowly trailed his tongue along her neck, she could only close her eyes and revel in the sensation, her body gradually heating up.

Teeth retracted, he returned her nip where her neck met her shoulder, and she didn't bother trying to suppress the whimper that escaped her. She was breathing hard again, but for a completely different reason.

"Shade…" she gasped, at a loss for words.

"Yes?" It was a strained growl, and through her daze she met his eyes, momentarily distracted by his enormous pupils.

"I want…" she broke off as he nibbled at her jaw.

"What do you want, Ash?"

"I want… _you._"

Another deep rumble resonated from within his chest. "Are you sure?"

"I've never… been so sure… of anything in my life."

"Then… you can have me."

Her breath left her in a shuddering gasp at his words, and she closed her eyes, simply feeling as he slowly adjusted himself over her, continuing to nuzzle her neck.

"Look at me, Ash."

Trembling, she obeyed, meeting his intense gaze.

"I love you," he said simply, and then they were one.

* * *

**o.O**

**I can't decide if I should be crude or annoyingly cheerful, so I'll just say, "And then they lived happily ever after."**

**Except... you all know me well enough by now. Since when do I allow you to enjoy a moment like this without promptly pulling the rug out from under you? Some of you probably already know what's going to happen next, but I won't spoil it for those of you who aren't certain.**

**Well, let me know what you think. This has been 56 chapters in the making, people. Not to mention the end of _OtN._ So...**

**Let the games begin ;)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Friends! Apologies again. I know it's Saturday, but my life has been no less crazy this week, which means that I've had very little time to make progress, which is a problem, especially because I'm trying to write longer chapters. So, thank you for waiting. Second, some of you seemed to think that the last chapter was the end of the story. Definitely not. When I said, "This has been 56 chapters in the making, people. Not to mention the end of ****_OtN_****" I meant the original story. If you care to recall/revisit the last couple of chapters of that business, you'll know what I meant. So, not the end. There are still some major unresolved issues, as you all well know. I wouldn't stop just because I finally got around to making one of the big-ticket items come up.**

**Anyways! Reviews!**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**Spartan10007**

**Colinou**

**MoonbornWalker**

**Ty-ten**

**Harkonnen28**

**Sousuke Tenki**

**QuiteARandomFan (To address the Typhoomerang issue... Terrible Terrors are 'terrible' gossips. I certainly wouldn't be surprised if they had a tendency to strike up conversations with other dragons, unwittingly sharing information that could be used against certain other dragons...)**

**offender (The sequel is still a ways off. Got to finish this story first, then do some planning, then go from there with new adventures and excitement.)**

**Sag1ttar1us**

**Vvarden**

**yesboss21 (You're not banned yet, but please in the future be more mindful of the language you use.)**

**thetatooedrose**

**There's also something else, that yesboss21 mentioned in their review. I would like to respectfully request that no one use my characters or story for any reason. That includes lemons. If you want to write something for your own personal satisfaction, I certainly can't stop you, but I would very much appreciate it if you did not share it with anyone else. **

**That being said... There is a very slight possibility that a (brief) lemon taking place after the end of the last chapter already exists. I hadn't really planned on making its existence known, but since someone _did _ask... If you have any interest in reading this short, relatively tame lemon, I could be persuaded to share it. I won't post it, but again, if you are interested in reading it... PM me.**

**Okay! To the story. I left you last week with a warning that 'happily ever after' wasn't really my style, now you get to see exactly what I meant by that! (If this is upsetting to you, well... I can't say I'm sorry, because I fully intended for this to be a part of the story, but hopefully you will keep reading to find out how things turn out in the end.) Cheers!**

* * *

Aeri yawned as she got out of bed, mindlessly going through the routine of dressing and making her hair less of a bird's nest. She could hear movement below, and figured it was probably James, since her grandmother and Cloudjumper were very early risers, and seldom slept in to a reasonable hour.

Deciding she probably wasn't going to be able to make herself any more presentable, she opened her bedroom door and went down the stairs.

James was standing by the fire with his back to her, stirring the pot. She'd taught him how to make porridge, and he now prepared it almost every day. _I should probably teach him how to make other breakfast items,_ she thought with a smile. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, causing him to jump violently.

"What the- Aeri?"

She grinned and allowed him to turn around to face her. "The one and only."

"I thought you were gone."

"Why would I be gone?"

He glanced over to the dragons' side of the house, and she realized with a start that Shade was not there.

"Now that I think about it, though," he frowned. "He didn't come back last night."

Aeri wasn't immediately worried. She figured he was probably with the other dragons and would be back sooner or later. He'd never stayed out overnight, though.

"Well, I suppose I won't be going on a morning flight, then."

James smiled. "You could always join me on _my_ morning flight."

"I like the sound of that," she said. Then, "Is something burning?"

His eyes widened and he spun around, and Aeri could see that there was smoke coming out of the pot.

"I didn't think this stuff could burn!" he cried as he wrapped his hands in the thick mittens to lift the pot away from the fire.

"I'm pretty sure it can't," she replied, trying not to laugh.

"Of course it would burn when I make it," he groaned helplessly. "But... I think everything that's not touching the edge is still fine."

"I think I'll get breakfast in the Great Hall..."

"Oh no you don't!" He whirled on her, and the sight of him waving a goopy spoon at her, wearing big padded mitts, sent her into a fit of giggles.

"Don't laugh at me! You distracted me, therefore you are responsible for it burning, and as the responsible party you are going to eat some of it whether you like it or not!" He accented that with a flick of the spoon, and a chunk of porridge flew free of it and stuck to his cheek.

Her giggles turned into gales of laughter, and he looked tremendously put out by the turn of events. Finally taking pity on him, she picked up a cloth and used it to get the porridge off his face, then kissed his cheek, which seemed to cheer him up.

She even allowed him to serve her a generous portion of the blackened goop.

"See? Perfectly fine," he told her, taking a heaping spoonful and putting it in his mouth.

His face was carefully blank as he began to chew on it, for quite some time, until he swallowed audibly. Aeri just waited for the verdict.

"My best work yet," he intoned. "So good, that we probably should save it for another time. Let's go to the Great Hall."

This time, they both laughed, until tears threatened to spill onto their cheeks.

* * *

His dreams were vivid, bright and wonderful and full of promise. She was always there, at his side, for they were inseparable. Their love was a wild, beautiful thing, altering everything he ever thought he knew about himself and his world. Until…

"Isn't _this _a pretty picture."

Shade stirred at the ugly sneer, blinking in the dappled light of the midmorning sun, gleaming on the snow. He realized with a pleasant start that he was curled around someone smaller- Ash. His heart seemed to skip a beat at the sight of her. What was far less pleasant was the expression on Svar's face as he stood watching them.

Shade couldn't stop his growl. "What are you doing here, Svar?"

"I'm looking for _her,_" he gestured at Ash, who was just waking up.

"Well, you found her. Now leave," Shade suggested, not bothering to be polite as he got to his feet.

"I don't think so."

"What's going on?" Ash's sleepy voice interrupted their stare off.

"I should ask you the same question," Svar said with disdain. "Your unimpeachable facade has fallen, Ash, revealing just how easy you are. I should have made my move weeks ago," he laughed meanly. "You obviously don't care _who _you spend the night with. How do I know that you haven't been with half the other dragons wandering around these woods?"

"How _dare _you speak to her that way!" Shade snarled.

"How dare _you!_" Svar shouted. "We had an agreement, Ash!"

"An agreement?" Confused, Shade looked down at Ash, who rolled to her feet, clearly angry.

"I agreed to _nothing_, Svar!"

"Oh? My brother and your _Alpha _seemed to be quite clear on the matter. You were supposed to be _mine_," he yelled at her.

"What is he talking about?" Shade asked her, but her eyes were filled with rage.

"You want me? Well, you can't have me! So get lost!"

"I don't think I will." Svar dropped into a predatory stance. "Face me, _Shade._"

"Stop it, Svar!" Ash cried out as he leapt at Shade, jumping in between them. With a paw, Svar swiped hard and slashed her across her face, the strength of the blow sending her tumbling back.

Shade froze, willing her to get up. But she didn't. A red haze clouded his vision and snarling, he leapt at Svar, who stumbled backwards as though shocked that he had struck her. Shade took one paw, careful to retract his own claws, and smashed it hard into the side of Svar's head. The smaller dragon didn't get back up, and Shade turned, darting over to where Ash lay. She was breathing heavily, claw marks running across her face. Fortunately, they didn't look too deep, and when she opened her eyes, Shade breathed a sigh of relief.

"You won't get away with this!" He turned to see Svar taking off, holding a paw against the side of his head as he crashed into the forest, running off. Probably to tattle. Shade found he didn't care much, until he realized…

He helped Ash get back on her feet, taking her into the water and rinsing off her face. They didn't speak, until Ash turned to him, her silvery green eyes searching his face. Once again, his expression was inscrutable.

"Did you know?" he asked her quietly, and she felt cold even with the sun shining on her scales. She looked down, and Shade asked her again, more urgently. "Did you know, Ash?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"But you didn't agree."

"No."

"You let him think you were going to be his mate." It wasn't a question.

"I didn't mean to!"

"I'm sure you didn't." But his voice was cool, and she shivered. "Do you know where Svar is going right now?" he asked her.

"No."

"I'll tell you. He's going to find my father, possibly your brother, and tell them that I forced you to be with me. He's going to challenge me, and if my father and your brother don't kill me first, Svar will do his very best to finish what he started here."

"I never wanted this to happen," Ash said defensively.

"Well, it happened, Ash!" his voice rose, and he looked away from her, frustrated. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did this all have to be some big secret? Am I still not good enough for you?"

"What?" she cried. "No! That's not it-"

"Then what is it?"

"I didn't think he was serious-"

"He's been hanging around you for _years_, Ash! You didn't think he was serious? I hate to think of what you must have thought of me the first time _I _tried telling you how I felt."

"Stop it, Shade!"

"Why should I? After everything, after finally making a place for myself again here on Berk, my _home_, I'll either be killed or forced off the island. All because you couldn't tell the truth."

"I never lied! I love you, Shade!"

"Sometimes love isn't enough, Ash," he said darkly.

"I know I've made a mess of it, but-"

His face lost all of its expression, frightening her, and the words she had spoken to him so long ago suddenly echoed in her mind.

"You have. And I don't think that _anyone _is ever going to be able to fix it."

With that, he backed away and took off, leaving her alone with her regrets and her shattered dreams and her broken heart.

* * *

"Ash _rejected _me!"

The angry voice caused Toothless to turn from his conversation with Lightning as they walked up the hill to their shelter. It was later in the evening, and the sun had set, so most of the dragons and humans had retired for the night. "Go on," he told his mate as he saw the look on Svar's face. "I'll be up soon." She nodded and quickly took her leave.

"Now," he said, turning to face the younger dragon. "What were you saying?"

"_Ash_," he ground out. "_Rejected. Me._"

A look of irritation passed over Toothless's face. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Change her mind!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Toothless snapped.

"You think I'm being ridiculous? How would you feel if _your _mate was snatched right up from under you?"

Toothless snarled, a dangerous sound. "You know that I am perfectly aware of what that feels like, _Svar._ But Ash is not your mate. And if she said no, then you will accept her answer and move on. End of story."

A desperate gleam flashed in Svar's eyes. "You must let me challenge the one who persuaded her to deny me. It's only fair."

Toothless didn't like the sound of that, but it was often the way dragons handled things. "Very well. But be warned," The Alpha's eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. "Even if you win, you will still have to abide by Ash's decision. But should you lose, you shall never again be welcome on Berk, nor will you be allowed to ever communicate with Ash again." He began to turn away, before looking back at a still-angry Svar. "Who are you challenging?"

An ugly smirk twisted Svar's features. "Your _son._"

* * *

Toothless was frustrated beyond belief. _Just when things were getting back to normal, maybe even better than normal… _

Last night, he had waited for Shade to return to Valka's, but when his son didn't show up, he searched around a bit and found him up on the mountain, staring out at the moon.

"Damn it, Shade, she's like your sister!"

His son just looked at him, not speaking.

"Damn it! You're to be at the old boar pen tomorrow morning. Thanks to Svar, _every _dragon on the island will likely be present." He paused, his scowl deepening. "Well? Do you have anything to say?"

"No."

"Then let me tell you what I told _Svar. _If you lose, you will be forever banished from this island. Unless she happens to follow you to the end of the world, you will not be permitted to speak to Ash ever again. Even if you win, I'm tempted to keep you away from her."

"She made a choice. If you think she chose wrong, join the club."

Toothless growled his frustration, before his anger subsided somewhat. "Why, Shade?"

"I've been asking myself the same question."

Now, Toothless sat on the frozen ground, presiding over the fenced pen, which stood in a clearing that had been swept free of snow by many wings and tails. The dragons had all gathered in a cacophony of color, and were talking excitedly to one another. Earlier, noticing the mass movement of dragons into the forest, Hiccup had asked Toothless what was going on, and if the Vikings should follow. He had shaken his head. _No_. This was a matter for dragons. Hiccup understood, but told his dragon that he was coming no matter what, before instructing everyone in the village to go into their houses and not come out until he returned. Astrid wanted to go with him, but he asked her to do the same as the others.

"Please, Astrid. I don't know what's going on. I need you to look after our children." Frustrated, she had nonetheless agreed, heading back up the streets to their home. Maara and Winter had followed them, invited with a pleading glance from Astrid. Valka came along with her son instead, and they hurried after the trail of dragons. Now they stood behind Toothless's family, looking around warily.

Toothless looked to his side where Lightning sat solemnly, waiting. Storm was next to her mother, but her younger sisters were back at the shelter, watching little Soren. Soturi had wanted to come, but Lightning and Storm convinced her that it would be best if she stayed behind with Skali and their brother.

His mate glanced up and he could see the deep worry in her eyes, despite the absolute calm of her demeanor. He couldn't help but be worried, too. Comparing his conversation with Svar to the one he'd had with Shade last night, he wondered if his son was really interested in fighting at all. He didn't want to banish anyone, let alone his own child, but Svar had given him no choice. This sort of thing sometimes went to the death, though he had no intention of allowing matters to escalate that far.

Cinder sat at his other side, next to a grim Holly and Palo. He turned to speak in Toothless's ear. "You know what?"

"What, Cinder?"

"I've never liked Svar. Damn son of a-"

"It's a little late for that."

"I'll say it for the rest of my life if I have to."

Toothless hadn't seen Cinder so vehement in a long time, and it made him pause. Ash was closest to her brother, at least, she had been. If Cinder was this upset, it meant that things had gotten a lot more complicated. Especially because it was Cinder's mate's brother who had challenged Shade.

_What a mess._

Cloudjumper, behind Cinder, looked over at Toothless. _It was too late to change it._ He nodded. The Stormcutter drew himself to his full height, and called for silence. The dragons quickly quieted, listening carefully.

"The Night Fury Svar-" at this, some hisses sounded in the crowd, which was somewhat surprising to Toothless. _Apparently Cinder wasn't alone in his judgment. _

"-has challenged the Night Fury Shade-" a strange noise filled the clearing, and Toothless struggled to interpret it. "-on the grounds that his honor has been impinged upon."

More hissing.

"Shade!" The dragons on one side parted, and the blue-eyed Night Fury appeared, easily leaping over the fence and slowly walking into the center of the pen, not looking up. The dragons began making that noise again, a strange humming sound… and Toothless was finally able to understand it. _Solidarity_. The dragons of Berk were standing behind their own, who had returned from what many believed to be the grave as a more mature, more responsible, more likable dragon. They believed in him, and they took his side, as rumors of what really happened circulated among the crowd. Shade reached the middle of the circle and sat on his haunches, staring straight at some point in the trees across from him.

"Svar!" The smaller male strode out confidently, looking around for support, and finding none.

"This will be a battle of tooth and claw. Neither shall use his fire. The fight will be over when one submits." The clearing was eerily quiet, until Cloudjumper said,

"Begin."

It wasn't long before the crowd of dragons began making noise again, and the volume of their calls steadily increased. Shade just sat there, not looking at Svar, who circled him, taunting him, yelling insults and dares. _What was his son doing?_

"Toothless!"

He looked up at the sound of his name being called.

"Toothless!" _Ash. _He was going to have a word with her. Before them, Svar was still circling Shade, who refused to look at his opponent.

Ash pushed her way past the last few dragons to get next to him, many of them looking at her curiously, and some with hostility.

Toothless was preparing to lecture her when he noticed the gashes along her face. "What happened to you?" he asked, alarmed by her appearance.

"Svar attacked Shade yesterday, and when I tried to stop him he knocked me out of the way!"

"_What?_" Toothless snarled. _That little liar._ Jumping to his feet, he shouted, "Stop the fight!"

* * *

Shade heard his father's voice, as he finally leapt out of the way of an increasingly frustrated Svar. The smaller dragon's rage was clearly building.

"Fight!" the other male growled.

Looking up, Shade saw his father standing upright against the fence of the boar pen, shouting at them. Obeying without question, he stopped moving.

Svar took the opportunity to leap at him, claws slashing at his throat. The dragons watching were outraged as he defied a direct order from the Alpha. Shade barely got out of the way in time, but couldn't completely avoid Svar's body as it slammed into his. He held the smaller male at bay, standing on his hind legs. "I don't want to fight you, Svar!"

"That's too bad, because I want to fight _you!_" he jumped up and kicked Shade hard in the abdomen, and winded, the larger Night Fury knew he had no choice.

"Don't make me do this, Svar!" But the forest-eyed dragon was beyond reason. Around them, dragons were screeching furiously, striking the fence in anger at Svar's disobedience.

"And when I'm done with you, I'm going to tell _everyone _what a lying bitch Ash is!"

A red haze descended upon his vision. Barely containing his rage, Shade dropped to the ground as if wounded, and outside the pen, his mother, sister, and Ash gasped in alarm. But Toothless knew what he was doing. "Svar! Stop!" But his voice was lost among the shrieks of the other dragons.

As he came in for another attack, Shade quickly leapt up, his larger body smashing into Svar's chest, and they tumbled over, until finally Shade pinned him to the ground, his foreleg pressed against the smaller dragon's throat.

Svar gasped for air, struggling against Shade's weight to no avail. "Give up, Svar," Shade said quietly, even as chaos reigned around them.

"Not… a… chance!" Svar tried to bite down on Shade's leg, but Shade simply drew back with his other paw and, claws extended, slashed it across the other dragon's face. _Svar had gone too far. _

"_Give up." _Svar's eyes widened, blood streaming from the gashes on his face. There was something deeply authoritative in Shade's voice, but the smaller dragon shook it off.

"_Fine,_" he hissed, and Shade released him, turning his back on the smaller dragon as the crowd of dragons began to cheer.

"Or not," and Shade heard the screams of the dragons in time to turn and see Svar's mouth wide open, and the glow of plasma as it shot from his throat. Almost as though time slowed, Shade instinctively shot back, and leapt away as the two blasts collided, resulting in a massive explosion.

* * *

Aeri had seen Shade that morning, briefly. She'd been worried sick about him, fearing that he might have been hurt, or somehow captured, but his appearance hadn't alleviated her concern. The dragons were moving en masse into the forest, but he'd insisted that she stay away in his dragon language, showing real emotion as he flapped his wings and pushed her towards her grandmother's house. So she went inside, sneaking out the back door and following the trail into the forest before doubling back, trekking up to the ridge overlooking the clearing with the old boar pen, and staying out of sight as she watched with confusion.

She saw her father and grandmother follow Toothless to one side of the pen, just outside the fence. There were other Night Furies near them, and even Sahko was there. When all of the dragons had quieted, and Cloudjumper began rumbling at them, she watched with dawning horror as she saw her dragon enter the pen, soon followed by a different Night Fury.

Aeri wanted to cry out, to scream for them to stop, but there was nothing she could do. Frozen, she waited for the outcome of the fight.

When Shade had pinned the other dragon, she breathed a sigh of relief. But as soon as he got up and started walking away, she gasped in horror as the gathered dragons erupted with noise when the defeated dragon opened his mouth and shot a plasma blast right at Shade.

All she saw was Shade turning in a split second and firing back before a bright flash of light seared her vision, followed by a tremendous _boom._

"Shade!" she screamed, jumping to her feet. "SHADE!"

* * *

The scene faded in and out, smoke and debris filling his vision. His hearing was muffled, as though everything were far away. A terrible roar washed over him and he shuddered, before the world went black.

* * *

As soon as the light from the explosion faded, Toothless let out a furious roar. _Svar was going to pay for this._

Ash couldn't see through the smoke that billowed forth from the site. Parts of the fence had been vaporized, others left charred and broken. The dragons were screeching and shrieking as they searched through the smoke for anyone who might be injured. No one seemed to be hurt, but everyone had been knocked back from the force of the explosion.

Hiccup and Valka were holding onto each other, frozen in shock. Cloudjumper had covered them with his wings just in time, protecting them from the worst of the blast.

Toothless let off a skyward plasma blast of his own, accompanied with such a loud roar that everyone fell silent. As he jumped into the smoke, Lightning quickly got over her shock and leapt in after him. Ash could hear their voices as they called for their son, and she moved to follow them when a paw landed on her shoulder.

It was Cinder. "I think," he said softly, "that you've done enough for one day."

Pain blossomed in her chest, and backing away, she pushed through the reassembling dragons, who were shouting for someone to get in there and do something. Choking on her agony, she ran from the clearing and vanished into the forest.

Cinder was sorry that his sister was so torn up, but he had work to do. "All right!" he shouted, looking over at a concerned Cloudjumper. "Everyone calm down…"

* * *

Hiccup held onto his mother as the gathering of dragons erupted into chaos. He had witnessed fights like this before, but they oftentimes went to the death, as unfortunate and upsetting as that could be. Before he could even wonder why Shade had chosen to spare his opponent, or why they had even been fighting in the first place, Cloudjumper quickly made his way to them, lowering his back so that they could climb on him. As soon as they were up, he took off, leaving the chaos of the smoking boar pen far behind. Hiccup met his mother's gaze in shock, before something caught his eye. A figure was running along the steep path leading from the high ridge to the clearing. _Aeri. _

"Cloudjumper!" he called, and the large dragon nodded, banking to the right. They came up to her as she was about to make a particularly precarious leap. "Aeri!" he yelled. "Get on!"

She looked up at him, and his heart wrenched as he took in the tear stains on her cheeks. He hadn't seen her this upset since… before she left. Not even Haku's cruel words had moved her so.

"Aeri!" he called again, holding out a hand.

"I have to get down there!"

"It's too dangerous right now! We have to wait until more of the dragons leave!" Even now, many dragons had taken to the skies, spiraling around above the clearing.

She didn't answer. Instead, she crouched and leapt, aiming for a narrow foothold lower down where the path continued. In mid-air, Cloudjumper swooped in and grabbed her, careful not to touch her with his large claws, and quickly flew off in the direction of the village as even more dragons flocked around them, screeching madly.

"No!" she screamed, beating her fists against his foot. "Please! Take me down there! Shade!" she cried. "_SHADE!_"

They landed in the village, where Aeri immediately scrambled to her feet and tried to run back. "I have to- _SHADE!_" At her cries her family rushed out of the house, and James grabbed her, holding her as she pounded on his shoulders with her fists, raging at him. Hiccup watched the younger man's helpless expression as his daughter collapsed into tears in his arms, her face pressed into his chest.

"Take her inside," Hiccup told James quietly, and he nodded, scooping Aeri into his arms and carrying her through the door, past her alarmed looking mother and siblings.

"What _happened_?" Astrid asked incredulously, seeing her husband looking more weary than he had in a long time.

"Shade and another Night Fury were fighting for some reason. Shade appeared to win, but instead of killing the other dragon he let him go. But when he turned his back, the loser shot a plasma blast at him, and Shade shot back, and the blasts collided, and… I don't even know. Dragons are so complicated," he sighed, rubbing his face. Astrid came up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"Alright, everyone," she said to her children and Maara. "Go around and tell everyone they can come out, but to stay out of the forest."

Valka patted Cloudjumper's shoulder, telling him without words he was free to return to the clearing. Without hesitating the large Stormcutter took off, weaving between the dragons beginning to return to the village. With a sigh of her own, she went over to where Hiccup was being quietly murmured to by Astrid.

"Son," she said, and he looked up. "Someone needs to go back over there. Dragons could be hurt. I'll find Gobber, you and Astrid get a head start. Toothless probably can't do this alone. Hopefully only Shade and the other Fury will need attention, but in any case we'll be ready by the time you bring them back."

Hiccup nodded. His mother was right.

"What about Aeri?" Astrid asked him.

"James will take care of her." A strange smile passed over his face at the words and Astrid wondered what he might be thinking, but before she could ask he turned away and began jogging towards the forest. "Coming?" he called back to her, and she ran after him.

* * *

Cinder felt that he could have handled the situation better, but he wasn't feeling patient enough to do much more than shoo the crowd of dragons away, shouting at them to leave even as they continued to panic, wondering what was going on, and what was happening in the ruins of the pen. Holly had approached him, clearly upset, but Cinder asked her as calmly as possible to go back to the village and wait for him. Nodding, she and Palo gathered the other colony Furies and flew off.

As the smoke inside the pen cleared, Cinder glanced over to see Storm frozen where she stood next to Sahko, with a look of complete and utter horror on her face.

"Come on, Storm," he called over to her, and after a moment she looked at him, then at the Skrill.

"Go on," the purple and black dragon urged her, so she followed Cinder over the ashes of what had once been the fence. Toothless and Lightning were leaning over a motionless black form, and a terrible anxiety threatened to overwhelm him. He had to take a deep breath to steady himself.

"Shade," Lightning was saying, with an urgent look on her face. "Shade, get up."

He didn't move, and Cinder's heart sank.

"Shade?" It was Storm, and she passed Cinder to stand with her parents. Lifting a paw she gently pushed on her brother's shoulder. "Shade, please. It's me, Storm. You need to wake up." A low groan emanated from the downed dragon's chest, but he remained motionless.

The beating of wings alerted them to Cloudjumper's presence as the large dragon landed nearby, clearing the last traces of smoke with his arrival.

"I took Hiccup and Valka back to the village."

Toothless looked up then, his eyes filled with emotion. "Thank you."

"Aeri was coming down from the ridge. She had been watching-"

The Alpha sighed heavily. _Humans were a very emotional bunch_.

"I carried her back as well. She was actually kicking and screaming the whole way, and the humans had to restrain her to get her inside."

"Damn her." Surprised, they all looked down to see that the words had come from Shade, though his eyes were still closed.

"Shade?" his mother whispered. "Shade?" But he said nothing else.

Cloudjumper spoke again. "What do you want to do with _him?_" They all looked over to see Svar, unconscious but breathing not far from them. Cinder scowled, anger rising in his throat.

"Leave him to me," he growled.

"No, Cinder," Toothless said. "You're too close to this."

"You're his _father!_" Cinder shouted incredulously. "You think _I'm _too close to this?!"

"I'm not about to lose my head and kill someone," the Alpha said quietly.

Cinder deflated. Toothless was right. _As usual. _

"Don't worry," Toothless said, his expression darkening. "He'll get what's coming to him."

"Toothless? Bud?"

At the sound of Hiccup's voice all of the dragons turned to see the human Chief and his wife running back into the clearing. Toothless warbled in response, and within moments the two humans were coming up next to Shade.

"Oh, Shade." Hiccup said softly as he kneeled next to his daughter's unconscious dragon.

"I think it's just Shade and that one, Hiccup," Astrid said, looking around. "Can we move him?"

Hiccup quickly checked over Shade, and determined that he wasn't in dire condition. _Hopefully. _"Yes. Alright, Cloudjumper, can you lift him? Take him back to my mother's house, she and Gobber will be waiting." They all got out of the way as the Stormcutter carefully took hold of Shade, and with a few mighty beats of his wings, was airborne. Lightning, Cinder, Storm, and Sahko followed, leaving Hiccup and Astrid with Toothless and the rest of the dragons that had stayed behind.

Hiccup felt strangely touched that his friends' dragons had chosen to remain, even though it was more of a show of support for Toothless than for anyone else. They all seemed agitated and tense, though they responded to his and Astrid's affection. With one hand on Meatlug, he tried to work through their predicament.

There was still a hostile dragon that needed to be taken care of, though thankfully he was unconscious. _But for how long? It's not like he will stay put, or even stay calm, once he awakens. Toothless will probably want to deal with him, but until he does, he's a danger to everyone on Berk._

An idea struck him, and he turned to Toothless, who was staring at the unconscious Night Fury with a foreboding expression.

"Toothless, how about we put him in one of the old dragon pens? They're all being used for storage, but we can clear one out and keep him there until you deal with him."

His dragon nodded once, and let out a commanding bark. Hookfang immediately made his way over to the Night Fury, and none too gently grabbed him with his taloned feet, lifting him up and flying off in the direction of the Academy. Toothless barked again, and Barf and Belch, Meatlug, and Stormfly all took off as well, presumably to assist Hookfang in guarding the hostile dragon.

"Okay. Let's get back to the village, so we can send some people to clear out one of the pens and gather some more dragons for guard duty." He hopped onto Toothless, pulling up Astrid behind him, and they left the scorched remains of the boar pen behind. Clouds were rolling in, signaling the end of their respite from the worst of the cold, but Hiccup was strangely glad that the sun would soon be hidden from sight. It was just too damned cheerful for the dark turn the day had taken.

* * *

Ash stared out at the rough seas, feeling desolate and lifeless. The beach and ocean beyond were sapped of color by the return of the clouds, and with every wave that broke on the shore, she felt a little more of herself being washed away.

She heard the beating of wings, but was too upset to be properly surprised by who had followed her.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, but her friend had never been the most patient of dragons.

"So..."

"So." Ash was too tired to feel awkward, and she met Kiva's eyes with a heavy weariness.

Her friend's expression was cautiously neutral. "You... and Shade."

Ash sighed. "Yeah."

For a moment, neither knew what to say.

"I'm sorry," they both said simultaneously, looking at each other in bewilderment, then laughing helplessly.

"You first," Kiva said.

"Okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I never meant for it to turn out like this."

Her friend cracked a smile. "It's okay. I never stood a chance. For him, it was always you, I guess." She paused, looking thoughtful, before grinning devilishly. "I expect to hear all about it. And when I say all about it, I mean _all_ the dirty details."

Ash couldn't help but laugh at her friend's expression. "Well, I'll tell you what you want to know, but that's all you're ever gonna get. I've made a huge mess of things," she added sadly, her brief amusement fading.

Kiva came around next to her and placed a comforting wing on her shoulder. "Oh, it's not that bad..." Ash gave her an _are-you-serious_ look, and she laughed. "Okay, it's pretty bad-"

"It's horrible! I almost got him killed! He'll never forgive me," she whispered.

"Never say never," Kiva said firmly, surprising Ash. "He doesn't strike me as the type of dragon to do something for no reason. He wasn't with you because he _doesn't_ care."

"I love him," Ash said softly, wishing fervently that she could see Shade, that she could be by his side when he awoke. But his family would probably never allow it, and it broke her heart realizing she might have lost more than just Shade with her actions. Toothless and Lightning weren't her parents, but they had practically raised her, even risked their lives for her, and how did she repay them? By nearly getting their oldest son brutally murdered in front of their very eyes. Not to mention the fact that she was a significant part of the reason he had left Berk in the first place. _Well, when you put it that way..._ The voice in her head wasn't being particularly forgiving. But she didn't deserve forgiveness. Not now, not ever.

* * *

James felt exhaustion gnawing at him. It had been a very long day.

Aeri was asleep, curled up next to him with her head on his shoulder. He'd put his arm around her in a wordless attempt to console her, and she'd finally worn herself out.

It was brutal, seeing her so upset. He'd seen her cry before, but that was generally because Haku was being an asshole. Never had he spent an extended period of time attempting to soothe her after having to physically restrain her. They'd stayed in her family's home for a while, left alone while the rest of them went off and did damage control. He hadn't had a very good idea of what was going on, but he figured it was probably big, since even Sahko had gone off with the other dragons. It wasn't until later, when Valka came to get them, that he had heard the full story of what had gone down in the forest.

Of course, the question still remained as to why Shade had been fighting the other dragon in the first place, but no one seemed to be certain on that point yet, so he figured he'd have to wait to find out. Valka had led them back to her house, which was crowded with dragons and people, but soon they had all cleared out. Even Sahko had left with them, following Shade's family, presumably to get food. It was just him and Aeri with Shade's unconscious body and Cinder, who according to Aeri was Toothless's second-in-command.

For a long time, he'd given her space so that she could be with her dragon, kneeling beside him as she gently stroked his neck. Then Hiccup, Valka, and Gobber had returned, and she'd been forced to move out of the way so that they could finish treating the burns on Shade's hide. Aeri had silently come to sit next to him by the fire, prompting him to put his arm around her even though other people were present. Despite her best efforts, she fell into an uneasy sleep, and because he didn't want to wake her, he left her where she was, curled up against him. Soon, the crackling of the fire and the low murmuring of the others as they worked on Shade had lulled him into weariness as well, and sleep stole over him before he could even begin to resist.

* * *

"Nnnngh…" He groaned, a spasm of pain shooting through his entire body. When he opened his eyes, the room spun wildly around. With another groan he squeezed his eyes shut, breathing hard until the spinning stopped.

Cautiously, Shade peered out of one eye, taking in the dim atmosphere. _What had happened? _His entire being hurt, and there was a persistent ringing in one of his ears. He gazed into the low fire in the center of the room, wondering for a moment if he was in the town hall on Heimme. _No, that was destroyed. _He was in Valka's house. Then, across the room, a pair of silvery green eyes turned to face him, and his heart sped up as everything came crashing back. _Ash. _Then… _Svar_. _That slithering, yellow-bellied bastard._

"Ash?" His voice was no more than a croak, but the eyes appeared to frown.

"No," a male voice responded. "Not Ash."

_Cinder. _"Oh." Shade closed his eyes, fighting off a wave of nausea. He supposed it was for the best that Ash wasn't with him. He didn't have the slightest idea as to what he would say or do. Something stupid like, _"Hey, I almost died for you. Am I good enough now?" _She'd probably smack him in the face and walk away.

"Shade?" It was Cinder.

"Yyyes?" The word was slurred, indistinct.

"Drink some water." The sound of something scraping along the floor reached him, and Shade glanced up to see Cinder pushing a large bucket in his direction. He tried to sit up, but fell back down, hissing with discomfort.

"Hey, take it easy." Cinder's voice was emotionless, and for the first time Shade wondered if the other male wanted to kill him as much as Svar did. After all, Cinder actually had a legitimate claim on Ash, his sister. Dragons didn't place so much emphasis on _virtue _as humans did, but for Night Furies, there was something to be said about individuals that only mated with their life partners. _And Ash is most definitely not your life partner, _the voice in his head helpfully pointed out. She probably never would be.

"I'm… sorry, Cinder," Shade tried to meet the other dragon's gaze, but the room was moving around again, so he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" The surprise in Cinder's voice was real.

"Ash…"

"Made her own choice. As did Svar. And out of the three of you, I'd say with confidence that you're the last one who should be apologizing."

The dizziness passed, and Shade breathed a sigh of relief. Before he could try to respond, though, Cinder kept talking.

"I was so worried, Shade. When Svar shot that plasma blast at you, we all thought the worst…" he gave a small huff of laughter. "I don't want to be Alpha. So you better not die."

_Interesting, _Shade thought. "Where is everyone?"

"Your mother is with your siblings, but she'll probably be back soon. Your father is dealing with Svar…" Shade could hear Cinder's distaste. "…and Aeri is asleep, by the fire, with James. She finally wore herself out."

"Was she there?"

"Apparently she was watching from the ridge above. Saw everything."

"Well. I bet that wasn't pretty."

"Cloudjumper carried her kicking and screaming from the cliffside to the Chief's house. You don't remember us talking about this?"

"I wasn't aware that I had been awake."

"Well, you weren't really, but we were all in the pen and when Cloudjumper returned you said, "Damn her." At that point we started hoping that you'd be okay, but you still didn't wake up. Valka and Gobber looked you over and said not to expect you to come to for at least a few days."

"It's been a few _days?_"

Cinder laughed. "Not even. The whole thing happened this morning, it's night now."

Relief coursed through him. Shade felt that he'd had his fair share of knockout blows, and it was nice to know that this one hadn't cost him as much time as say, battling the Queen.

"What are you thinking?" Cinder asked, and Shade pondered how to answer him. Before he could, though, the front door opened.

"Ah! He's awake." Valka's cheerful voice carried through the space.

"Wha— Aeri, wake up, apparently he's awake." Shade heard James wake his human, until four sets of footsteps were converging on him.

Shade felt soft hands on his neck, then Aeri's face appeared in his vision. She looked like she'd had a rough time of it. Her eyes were red, and her features were tight with worry. "Oh, Shade. I'm so glad you're okay." She sniffled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm fine, see?" he tried to tell her halfheartedly, but his weak reassurance only seemed to upset her more, because he could feel her begin to tremble before hot tears spilled onto his hide.

Hiccup came around in front of him and crouched down low, reaching out to place a hand on Aeri's shoulder. "Hey, bud," the human Chief said. "You had us worried there. How are you feeling?"

Shade gave him a small shrug. He still couldn't lift his head off the ground, both because he was too weak, and because Aeri was on his neck.

"Your hide is burned, and we're pretty sure you have some manner of head injury, but nothing is broken, and since you're awake now, we can safely assume that you'll pull through." Aeri's father was smiling kindly at him, but Shade found that he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"No, don't go back to sleep. Not tonight. Hang in there, Shade. If you can stay awake until morning, we'll all feel a lot better about your recovery. With head injuries, it's best to avoid sleep initially. I have the utmost faith that if you were to fall asleep now, we could wake you up, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Okay?"

Shade understood, but he didn't have to be happy about it. Unsurprisingly, his head hurt, and he just wanted to sleep off the aching of his body. Hiccup seemed to be waiting for him to agree, so he rolled his eyes and gave a low growl.

"Excellent. You have visitors, so I'll excuse myself and let them keep an eye on you. I'll come by later, though, just to check in." He ran a gentle hand over Shade's jaw before pushing himself back to his feet and disappearing from sight. Behind him, he heard the door open, and icy air blew into the room, serving to stave off his sleepiness and make the flames dance. Cinder was in the corner, watching with a guarded expression, and Valka and James had moved back to sit by the hearth. A few moments later, his younger siblings marched into view, followed by his parents. All wore identical expressions of concern, and despite his overwhelming emotional turmoil, he had to smile. Sahko and Cloudjumper had returned as well, but they joined Cinder instead of approaching him.

"How are you feeling?" his mother asked quietly.

"Like I lost a fight," he tried to joke, but only his father and Storm seemed to find it even remotely amusing.

Soren was staring at him fearfully, prompting him to ask, "What's the matter, Soren?"

"Are you going to die?"

"What? No," he chuckled. "I'll be just fine."

"Is Aeri okay?" Soturi gestured to Aeri, who was still holding onto him, though her breathing had slowed and her arms had relaxed.

"Yeah, she was just worried."

"Why did you have to fight him, Shade?" Skali asked miserably, and immediately his parents intervened.

"He can tell you about that another time, Skali—"

"It was a misunderstanding—"

"No." He frowned at them, his tone taking them all aback. "Yes, there was something of a misunderstanding. But Svar has always had a problem with me, and I with him. It was bound to happen eventually. Regardless of the misunderstanding, he finally took his aggression too far, and I couldn't let him get away with it. Okay? I know it's kind of hard to understand now, but when you're older it will make more sense."

Soturi, Skali, and Soren nodded, but Storm and his parents were watching him with indecipherable expressions. His father glanced at his mother, who spoke up.

"Alright, you three. Let's head home. You can come back to see Shade tomorrow, when he's got more energy. Say goodnight."

"Goodnight, Shade," they chorused, with Skali adding, "We love you."

"I love you too," he responded with a smile, despite the sharp pain that tore through him at the memory of the last time he'd said those words to someone else.

His mother nuzzled his cheek, before leading his youngest siblings out into the night. Then it was just him, his father, and Storm.

"Storm is going to stay with you for a while, to make sure you stay awake. Storm, could we have a moment?"

His sister nodded, making her way over to where Cinder, Cloudjumper, and Sahko lounged against the wall.

Toothless got right to the point. "Svar is being held in the Academy, in one of the old dragon pens. He's well guarded, so even if he could figure out a way to escape, he wouldn't get far. But I'm not concerned about that, because the humans have him sedated, with his wings and jaws tied. It seemed wisest, as he probably wouldn't be particularly submissive if he were fully aware."

Shade just nodded. He found he didn't care as much as he should about Svar. If the vicious male hadn't acquiesced during their fight, Shade probably would have killed him without a second thought. After all, he'd had no trouble killing those Typhoomerangs, or even the Queen. But his anger had subsided, leaving a horrible emptiness that threatened to drive him over the edge in a different way.

"Once you're feeling a bit better, you can decide what you want to do with him."

This was somewhat surprising. His father always made those judgements. He was the Alpha, that's how things were done.

"Why me? Why not you?"

"I'm not the one he tried to kill."

"But since when does that matter? If you let dragons dispense their own justice, there would be chaos."

"Well, you're not just any dragon. If you're going to make these decisions for others someday, you should be able to make them for yourself first."

Shade's eyes widened. _Was he talking about… _

Toothless gave him a half-smile. "We can have that discussion sometime in the near future, but for now, think about how you want Svar dealt with. I generally advocate mercy, but no one would blame you for finishing what he started. Even I'm tempted to deliver the ultimate punishment for his deceit and disobedience, not to mention his attempt on your life. Correct me if I'm wrong, though, in thinking that you might not be interested in further bloodshed. There are other punishments, some arguably worse than death… Anyways. Think it over, carefully, and when you're ready, let me know what you've decided. I will not question your judgment, or try to persuade you to change your mind." He paused, then continued. "This isn't a test, just so you know. If I wanted to test you, I wouldn't put another's fate on the line just to see how you'd approach it. You've already passed any tests that I could think to give you, and you did that on your own. I'm giving the decision over to you because I trust your judgment, not just in this matter but in all matters."

Shade didn't know what to say. He and his father enjoyed a stable and respectful relationship now, and this was just further proof of how far they'd both come.

"I won't let you down, Dad."

"You won't, Shade. I'm proud of you, for so many reasons, and that will not change. Listen to your heart, and use your head to think about the potential consequences for each possible choice. Who will be affected by your decision? How will this set the standard for future decisions? Ultimately, though, will you be able to live with what you decide? Will you regret being too lenient, or too harsh? Don't feel pressure to act before you're ready, or to act in a way that doesn't seem entirely right to you. You have a good sense for what is right and wrong, though there are many moments in life that challenge our perception of those labels. It's all a learning process, one that we all go through in some way or another from the day we hatch to the day our wings and fire fail us. I'm just sorry that you had to learn the things you have in the way you did. I failed you then. I don't want to fail you now. I'll say it again; I couldn't be prouder of you. While I might not have fully understood at first, I'm beginning to grasp why events played out as they did. I don't blame you or judge you, because you've proven your honor both in this situation and in the past. I wish I could help you through this, but this is unfortunately a circumstance in which you must rely on your own strength. It's your heart, and your future."

His father stood, stretching his back. "I don't say it often enough, but I love you, son. Your mother and I are always here for you, whenever you might need us."

"I love you too, Dad."

With one last smile, Toothless padded over to his second-in-command, murmuring something in his ear. Immediately Cinder stood, nodding in farewell to Sahko and Storm, before heading out. Shade wondered where he was going, then decided he didn't want to know. His father was telling his sister that he'd be back later, then he, too, took his leave.

Shade watched his sister with Sahko. Theirs was an interesting relationship, to be sure. Sahko was not a sociable dragon by any stretch of the imagination, but somehow Storm had gotten through to him. Neither of them ever spoke about the other, but Shade knew that they had grown close, closer than anyone else would assume by just looking at them. He wasn't sure how old the Skrill was, definitely older than him, but it was nearly impossible to tell for certain. Sahko acted like a grumpy old codger, but physically he was fit and agile. He also had a number of scars, some of which could be identified as the work of another dragon. The only thing that really meant was that he had some fighting experience. It could signify that he was older, but there were plenty of young dragons that had received similar wounds. Either way, it was still perplexing to see them together. Shade was familiar enough with Sahko, and knew his sister well enough to be able to say confidently that neither were the type to get particularly friendly with other dragons. To an outsider, their interactions would seem strictly cordial, and entirely normal, but Shade knew that there was more going on. Was it romantic? It would hardly be the first time two different types of dragons found that sort of companionship with one another, though that would never result in offspring. The thought probably should have disturbed him, but he realized that Storm was old enough to make her own decisions, and she could do worse than Sahko, if that was her prerogative. It truly didn't matter what kind of relationship they had, so long as it was mutually respectful and fulfilling.

Storm got up and made her way over to where he lay, and he didn't fail to notice Sahko's gaze following her movement, until the Skrill saw that he was watching, and promptly laid his head down and closed his eyes.

She sat down close to him, and wasted no time in speaking her mind.

"Why didn't you kill him?"

The question didn't surprise him, but he really didn't have an answer for her, at least, not one that would be satisfactory. "I didn't see the point."

"Well, it would have spared you a fair bit of pain, and prevented the entire dragon population of Berk from collectively losing the ability to behave rationally and calmly."

"How was I supposed to know that he'd be a sore loser?"

She snorted quietly. "Please. He's always been a prideful worm. And you took from him the thing he's been after for so long. Somehow he didn't see that coming, which is crazy, but then again, he's a little crazy, too."

"How is that crazy?"

"Are you really asking that? Anyone with half a brain could have foreseen this."

"And yet, only you seem unsurprised."

She rolled her eyes. "Perhaps I'm the only one with half a brain around here."

"I feel that some might take offense at that."

"Well, they can kiss my—"

"Storm," he chided, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just think that out of all the ways your and Ash's inevitable mating could have gone, this is probably the stupidest."

It hurt to hear her name, but he tried to shake it off. "_Inevitable mating? _What is that supposed to mean?"

"Like I said. Again, anyone with half a brain could have figured out that you're in love, and that it's developed over your years of close friendship. Even though she wasn't on the same page as you before you left, she pretty quickly caught up once you came back. Who could get in the way of that? Svar and Kiva? They're probably the dumbest Night Furies I've ever met, and the most misguided. No, the issue isn't that there were other dragons involved. The issue is that you and Ash both made stupid mistakes that contributed to the situation you're in now."

"Please, enlighten me to my own stupidity," he said drily.

"She should have told you about Svar, and you should have made more of an effort to properly court her. Instead, you both shuffled around it with your eyes closed, offering each other random clues as to how to find each other without knowing where you were in the first place."

He sighed. "Storm, I think I've been attacked enough for one day."

"I'm not attacking you. Okay, maybe I'm being a little aggressive, but can you blame me? This has been going on for _ages. _And here is yet another obstacle on your path to happiness."

"It's not an obstacle," he said, irritated. "It's the conclusion."

His sister snorted again. "Who says?"

"You're crazy if you think that something comes after this."

"Did we not just establish that I'm the only one with half a brain around here? Why is that so crazy to you?"

He just stared at her for a moment. "I almost died today, in case you forgot. And it was a direct result of her choice to hide the truth from me. All she had to do was tell me that Svar had finally voiced his intentions to have her as his mate, and then tell him to fly off the edge of the world. What's so difficult about that?"

"How well do you think he would have taken it if she'd told him to go mate with himself?"

"He would have accepted her refusal, or he would have had to deal with me."

"_Please. _He had no problem _dealing with you_ today, even though he was hopelessly outmatched. Could you have put the fear of the Alpha in him with any number of intimidation tactics? Probably, but he'd still hate your guts and want you dead. Maybe it seems like this could have been prevented, but really, it would have happened either way. Instead of feeling like you were lied to, maybe consider that Ash really hadn't taken Svar seriously enough to think that she needed to bother you with it."

His irritation was threatening to escalate into something far darker. "See, that's what she tried to tell me. That she didn't think he was serious. How could she not think he was serious? He's been after her for years—"

"But what about her has he been after? He's a pompous ass, Shade. Far too arrogant and conceited for his own good. He doesn't love her, he just wants to possess her. She knows that, and that's why she didn't treat his intentions with more sincerity. Her feelings for you are real and based on more than just wanting to _have _you. That's far more serious, in my opinion."

"But—"

"You haven't heard him talk about her, Shade. You think you know what you're upset about, but you have no idea. He's a selfish creep. I've had to restrain myself so many times from calling him on his disrespect and teaching him a lesson… But Ash saw Kiva as a bigger problem than Svar. Maybe that was a mistake. If she'd asked me, I could have reassured her that you had no interest in any other females. But she didn't. Instead, she spent all her time terrified that Kiva was going to make her move and you wouldn't resist."

"That's ridiculous," he scowled. "How could she think that?"

"Because she knows that she's hurt you before. Kiva hasn't. And when you got back, you certainly weren't showing any signs that you'd forgiven or forgotten. You're very hard to read, Shade, unless you're angry. No one has any trouble figuring that out."

"She knows me better than anyone else besides you and Mom and Dad. I've made it perfectly clear that the past is the past. She knows that, and she knows that I love her." Suddenly, his anger was gone, replaced by a bitter sadness. "Not that it matters anymore."

"Of course it matters, Shade," Storm said gently. "I don't know for sure what went down after Erik's graduation, but I do know that Kiva pulled you away from our siblings and led you into the forest. I know that Ash showed up not long after, panicked, and Soturi sent her after you to try and stop what was going to happen. I don't know if she interfered, or if she was too late, but either way, you ended up with her instead of Kiva that night. I'd be willing to bet that she didn't anticipate that, and that she wasn't sure of your feelings until then. Sure, some unpleasantness went down. But that doesn't change the fact that you chose each other, and that you are in love. Who says this is the end? I'm pretty sure Dad didn't expressly forbid it, and Cinder didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest, so who else is there? Kiva's not an issue and soon, Svar won't be either. I know you're hurt and upset with her, but you shouldn't give up."

Shade didn't know what to think. He loved Ash, obviously, and that hadn't changed, but he didn't think he could get up and face her just yet. His chest hurt, and he knew it wasn't because of his fight with Svar. The emotions he had done away with for so long were now eating away at him, tearing him to pieces every time he thought of her.

_She would have been my mate. Finally, she would have been mine, and I hers, and we could have been happy together. _If what Storm was saying was true, which he hesitantly acknowledged that it might be, the future that he had envisioned for himself and Ash had not been entirely eradicated.

Perhaps there was still hope for them. But the trust they had shared would not recover in a day. As stupid as it was, his pride was wounded. He couldn't help second-guessing his worth, wondering if she truly saw him as he saw her. As his best friend, his life partner, his first and only love.

_Baby steps. I've got to recuperate first, then deal with Svar. Then I can try to fix things between us. _

Storm had watched his rapidly shifting emotions play out across his face, hoping that he would see reason. So when he offered her a small, crooked smile, his eyes shining with trepidation and hope, she nearly jumped for joy.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Everything is going to work out. Right? _RIGHT?! _;) I'm sure _something _will come along to make things a little less simple, not that things aren't already extremely complicated. **

**Next week, there'll be some more stuff (surprise!) and an appearance by a familiar canonical friend. **

**Reminders: Review (because it makes my life 100000000000000x better), remember the lemon-that-might-exist-but-I-won't-say-for-sure, and stay tuned for next week's update. You're the best! :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**Oh, friends.**

**Thank you all for being so patient. I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated. Life has been all over the place, and I'm sort of hanging on for dear life. Health, school, being out of the country with no internet or cell service- I guess it's all just a part of the ride. **

**I hope you still want to read this story, we are so very close to the end and it's going to be awesome. Again, thank you for being so wonderful and considerate.**

**My dearest darlingest reviewers:**

**yesboss21 (One of your guesses was correct ;) now you get to see which.)**

**Colinou**

**QuiteARandomFan (As always: how very perceptive of you XD)**

**MoonbornWalker**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**Spartan10007**

**Vvarden**

**canadasam101**

**Ty-ten**

**Sag1ttar1us**

**Ciara11**

**Phsyro**

**Harkonnen28**

**ScarletRaven3 (I'll get it to you once I have a better connection)**

**Spirit of Fury**

**NotARandomReader**

**Thank you all, you've kept my spirits up, and it means so much to me that you take the time to share your thoughts, however concise they may be.**

**Before we get started, though, just one more thing.**

**9/11 is a day that no American will ever forget. I remember it clearly, and always will. All I have to say is this: God bless those who sacrifice themselves for the greater good. Those who fight for what is right, for freedom from cruelty, tyranny, and corruption. Though I might not always like what goes on in my country, I love it, and I hope that someday we can sort ourselves out enough to face the evils in this world together with strength and compassion.**

**That is all. Thanks again, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Hiccup smiled slightly as the village shrank away beneath them. There was nothing so freeing as being in the sky with Toothless, even when it was freezing cold and cloudy. There was so much going on, and it was nice to leave it behind for a short time to clear their minds before their day really began.

It had been a few days since Shade's fight, and Hiccup still couldn't entirely shake the gripping fear he'd felt at seeing his daughter's dragon in danger. Since he'd first laid eyes on the shiny black egg in Toothless's shelter, he'd felt a powerful attachment towards all of his dragon's progeny. He counted Toothless and Lightning's hatchlings as his own, and he knew his dragon felt the same way about his and Astrid's children. Knowing how close they'd all come to losing Shade the other day, in a far more finite way than when he and Aeri had vanished years ago, had forced Hiccup to reevaluate a few things. He wasn't really the type to take important things for granted, but he had to admit that he didn't appreciate them as much as he should. His love for his family, for Toothless's family, and for all the people and dragons on Berk… it was unpleasant to acknowledge that nothing was for certain, except death. It reminded him of his own father's sudden death, and all the things he would go back and do differently if only he had known. He resolved now to make sure that no matter what happened, he would make sure that everyone in his life had no hint of doubt as to how much they meant to him.

There were other things that needed to be dealt with, as well. Everything they had left behind in the village would still be there when they got back. He was long past the point at which he felt the urge to just keep flying until Berk was just a distant memory on the horizon, so he used the peace of their flights together to organize his thoughts and try to figure out whatever problems the day presented.

Swallowing the anxiety the subject tended to elicit, Hiccup thought about the Night Fury that was currently being held at the Academy. Classes had been cancelled for the last few days, and only a select few people and guard dragons were allowed in. He'd been sedating the male as a precaution, but last night, when he'd told Toothless he was going to give him another dose, his dragon shook his head. Hiccup figured this meant that Toothless had finally decided what he wanted to do with the other Fury. In all honesty, he was a little apprehensive as to what the punishment would be. Toothless had never been particularly harsh with the other dragons on Berk, but he knew his dragon was ruthless when it came to the safety of his family. Hiccup wouldn't blame him if he chose to execute the male, after all, he'd very clearly disobeyed a command during the fight, and he'd tried to kill Shade in a rather cowardly fashion. If, for some reason, it was one of Hiccup's children fighting another person, and their opponent had behaved so dishonorably, not only would all of Berk call for their head, Hiccup would be hard-pressed to find mercy in his own heart. But while he might worry, he really couldn't say for certain what Toothless had planned.

Toothless was spinning now, wings tucked against his body, but the motion was so familiar to Hiccup after all these years that he scarcely had to think about gripping tighter with his knees and leaning flush against his dragon's neck. A moment later he leveled out, his wings catching the icy winds that blew so fiercely at this altitude.

Hiccup thought he had figured out what had happened. _Why else would two young males of the same species be fighting? _While in the wild, it might have been a territorial dispute, all of Berk was under the jurisdiction of the Alpha. The only things that dragons got territorial about here were their humans and their families, if they had them. It was possible that they had rubbed each other the wrong way for some other reason, but judging by the ferocity of their fight, Hiccup believed it could only be one thing.

_A female. _Which female, though? There were several Night Fury females from the colony that might have caught Shade's attention. There was only one living on Berk, though, who was unattached and also unrelated to Shade.

He had a few reasons to believe that Ash was the female in question. She and Shade had always been close, for one. But the most obvious was that she had appeared during the fight, frantic and with what appeared to be claw marks on her face. Whatever she had communicated to Toothless had caused his dragon to react with clear anger, before moving to interrupt the fight. _At least, I think that's what he was doing. _It had all happened very quickly. He also hadn't seen Ash anywhere in the village since the other morning.

_So, Shade and the other male both wanted Ash as their mate. _Hiccup wondered if either of them had actually managed to capture her affections before their fight. He had a strong suspicion that Shade might just have been the lucky winner, given the other male's apparent bloodlust. _Does Aeri know that Shade has a lady friend? She has to, _he reasoned. _There's no way a courtship between her dragon and another would have gone entirely unnoticed. _But she might not have figured out yet why he'd challenged or been challenged by the other male.

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers for a moment. Whatever had happened, all that mattered right now was how the offending male would be dealt with. He presumed that several people would be needed to assist in opening the pen and removing the muzzle and binds on the captive Night Fury. They'd have to be agile, though, in the event that the male turned violent. Hiccup hated that he had to put anyone in harm's way, but he hoped that the presence of other dragons would be enough to deter the male from attacking.

_Let's see… One strong man to work the lock, and someone to assist me in releasing the male from his bonds… _While he didn't particularly like the idea, he knew that Aeri would probably insist on being there, especially if Shade was going. Hiccup believed that was the case, since Shade had seemed more alert and active the night before.

But… there would be no point in freeing the male if Toothless planned on killing him.

"Toothless?"

His dragon glanced back at him with a warble.

"Are you going to kill that male?"

For a moment, Toothless didn't respond. Then he gave a slight shrug, which Hiccup found to be entirely unhelpful.

"I'm asking because I need to know if you need someone to take his muzzle and binds off."

A firm nod.

"So… is that a _yes, _you need us to free him?"

Another nod.

"Okay. I'll do that, then."

Toothless growled.

"Don't worry, I'll take Aeri in with me. I'm sure he won't try anything with all those guard dragons around, waiting to pulverize him."

He couldn't help but smile at the dissatisfied groan he received, but Toothless didn't object any further.

"Alright, bud. Let's go back to the village. Today's going to be busy. We've got this male to deal with, and Snoggletog is just around the corner."

The mention of Snoggletog seemed to perk Toothless up, and he cheerfully dropped into a wild, spinning dive that pulled the breath from Hiccup's lungs. Though there was a lot to worry about, the Chief couldn't resist the flood of adrenaline, and he found himself grinning widely, cheering as Toothless pulled up at the last possible second, narrowly avoiding the roof of Gobber's shop. The village was waking up, and people called up greetings as they hurtled past, heading home. He felt the first tendrils of the excitement that came along with the approaching journey to the nesting grounds. Baby dragons could hatch at any time during the year, but the vast majority of eggs were laid around Snoggletog. It wasn't so long ago that he could look forward to the possibility of a new baby Night Fury, but since Toothless and Lightning didn't seem particularly keen on expanding their brood, it would likely be a long time before they were gifted with another. _Oh well, _he thought with a smile. _Night Furies are wonderful, but they do seem to attract the most trouble. It's probably for the best that we take a break from boosting the population here, at least for a few more years. _

* * *

Shade tentatively stretched his body, pleased that the persistent ache in his muscles had subsided. He was back on his feet, but it would take a little longer for him to get back into fighting shape.

"Ready?"

He turned to face his mother, who stood waiting by the door. "Yes. Let's go." They stepped out into the cold morning, turning in the direction of the Academy. His father, Aeri, and Hiccup were already there, preparing.

The night before, his father had come to see him, asking whether or not he'd made a decision.

"I have," he said seriously.

Toothless didn't blink as he told him what he had in mind, only nodding solemnly.

"We'll do it in the morning, then. And I'll make sure there won't be an audience."

Dragons and humans greeted them as they made their way down the snowy streets, but neither spoke. Instead, they walked in companionable silence, supporting each other without words. His mother had not brought up the very sore subject that constantly haunted his thoughts, but he was certain she was well aware of his pain. Storm had it figured out, and she took after their mother, so Shade knew Lightning probably had a good sense of the situation. _Perhaps she might even have some advice… _He resolved to speak with her about it after they had dealt with Svar.

Apprehension was building in his thoughts, and he took a deep breath. There would not be many witnesses to Svar's punishment, but word would spread. That wasn't satisfactory to Storm, though, who had tried unsuccessfully to get their father to allow her to attend. He'd asked Mika to keep an eye on her, though the Grimler would be hard-pressed to try to stop Storm from doing what she liked.

They were on the bridge now, which was regularly cleared of snow and ice. It wouldn't do for someone to accidentally slip and tumble over the edge. Shade wondered yet again whether or not he was doing the right thing, and once again came to the conclusion that he was. There was no anger motivating him, only a weary sadness.

Standing outside the Academy were several humans, who upon closer inspection turned out to be Valka, James, and Astrid. Stormfly was nearby, and turned to nod solemnly at him as he passed. A large Viking stood next to the crank that operated the lock on the door below it, arms folded behind his back. On the opposite side, Holly and Palo sat with shoulders touching, eyes downcast. He didn't like that it had come to this. He had never had any issue with them, and genuinely liked Cinder's mate. But Svar had left them no choice. They knew that, and had not spoken a word in protest. It didn't make it any easier, though.

His mother slowed, and he looked at her in question.

"I'm staying out here, with Stormfly. I'm not needed inside."

Heart heavy, he nodded, and she quickly nuzzled his cheek before making her way over to sit next to Valka. Taking another steadying breath, he walked through the tunnel and came out into the stone arena, taking note of everyone present.

Cinder, Cloudjumper, Hookfang, Sahko, and Skullcrusher were circled near the door of Svar's holding pen. He was mildly surprised to see the Rumblehorn there, but understood that he was just as trustworthy and menacing as the rest of them. The hope was that their presence would be a sufficient deterrent if Svar was tempted to fight. Shade hated that Aeri was involved, especially in such a dangerous capacity, but had to admit that she was as safe as she could be with these powerful dragons around. As soon as she saw him, she hurried over, and placed a hand on his neck. "Hey, bud," she said quietly. He could sense her concern, and knew she was worried about what Svar's punishment would be, but she trusted in whatever judgment was passed.

His father left Hiccup's side and approached them. "We're ready, whenever you are."

Shade nodded. "Let's get this over with."

In a few moments, they were all positioned around the door. He stood next to his father inside the protective circle made by the five other dragons, and Aeri and Hiccup were behind them. When Toothless glanced at him, he gave him a short nod.

The Alpha went up to the door, and raised his voice to be heard clearly through the layers of wood and metal. "Svar," he said, his voice deeply authoritative. "We are going to open this door. It is time for you to face the consequences of your actions. If you would rather fight than listen, I can arrange that, but I don't think you'd particularly enjoy the merciless attention of all the dragons waiting here. So this is what is going to happen. The door is going to open, and you are going to walk out slowly. There are two humans who will cut your binds. If you show them even the slightest hint of aggression, I swear to you that any pain or fear you have ever experienced will pale in comparison to what I personally will do to you before I kill you. The same goes for the dragons. I don't expect you to be cheerful, but I will not tolerate hostility. If you don't care to spare yourself, fine, but consider that your brother and sister are watching. At least find the self-control and dignity to behave for their sakes. I ask that you take the next few moments to carefully consider how you are going to act once that door opens. I do not make idle threats, nor am I particularly forgiving when it comes to the security of the dragons and people on this island. Keep that in mind."

His father came back to where he stood, and after a few moments, nodded. Hiccup and Aeri walked to the door, each taking hold of one of the bars. The human Chief waved a hand, and the Viking above began to turn the crank. Slowly, the heavy bolt slid free from the lock, then the two of them pulled on the bars. The hinges creaked as the massive door swung open, and they backed away to a safer distance as the daylight permeated the shadows of the pen.

Svar, wings and jaws bound, blinked at the sudden brightness. Once his eyes had adjusted, he looked around, taking in the dragons surrounding him. Shade stiffened slightly as the other male stared hatefully at him, but kept his own expression blank. Svar's steps were somewhat unsteady, which Shade attributed to the remnants of the sedative the humans had used on him. At Toothless's direction, he stopped and sat on his haunches in the middle of the circle, angry and suspicious.

Hiccup and Aeri approached him, and Shade resisted the urge to stop them, to keep them away from danger. Watching the other male intently as the humans began to cut the binds on his wings, he held his breath when Hiccup loosened and removed the muzzle, ready to protect them if need be. Svar didn't move, though. Aeri and Hiccup finished, then left the arena, and Shade breathed a silent sigh of relief once they were safely out of the way. Only then did the freed male move, opening and flexing his wings and jaw.

After a moment of silence, he snorted impatiently. "Well, you let me out. Now what?"

"As I said. It's time for you to answer for your actions." Toothless was completely calm as he replied, though Shade knew better than to assume that his father wasn't dangerously angry. While he wouldn't mind seeing his father pummel Svar, he knew that as Alpha, it was important for him to keep a level head at all times, and not let his emotions get the better of him.

"Don't I get a chance to speak for myself?"

"Do you believe that you can satisfactorily explain your behavior in a way that will erase your guilt?"

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not the only one at fault."

Shade could sense his father's displeasure. Outwardly, he appeared ever the same, but it was the nature of the authority he possessed, the aura of power that he exuded at all times, that made it clear to any dragon in the vicinity when the Alpha was aggravated. So often it had cowed him in his youth, and even now it put him on edge, though he knew it wasn't directed at him. Toothless was humorous, compassionate, and wise; a loving father, dedicated friend, and just leader. It was easy to forget just how powerful he really was when he was so good-natured the vast majority of the time. But when he was mad… Glancing around, he knew the others could feel it too, and they stood rigidly, unable to fully disguise their unease. They were strong, confident, intelligent dragons, but his father was the Alpha. He outmatched them all. A reality that was seldom spoken of, but that everyone was aware of nonetheless.

Stupidly, Svar maintained his arrogance, staring insolently at Toothless despite the rising tension of the situation.

When the Alpha spoke, he sounded entirely at ease. Almost bored. "Perhaps you are not the only one at fault, but you and you alone crossed the line of what is acceptable and honorable so dramatically. You attacked a female who wounded your pride but otherwise did you no harm. You violated the terms of your fight, blatantly attempting to kill your opponent despite his indisputable and merciful victory over you while his back was turned. Do you have anything to contribute to that? Anything that might change the nature of your actions?"

Svar opened his mouth to argue, then seemed to think better of it. "No. What is my punishment, mighty Alpha?" His tone was scathing, but when Toothless wordlessly stepped aside, his disdainful expression faltered. Shade just waited. It took a moment, then the other male figured it out. Genuine worry contorted his features before his anger returned, and he sneered.

"So you're letting _him_ decide my fate? This dishonorable worm?" Skullcrusher and Sahko hissed in warning, but Shade didn't react to the insult, and Svar didn't seem cowed. "I thought you dispensed the justice, _Toothless_. Since when are selfish, vengeful runaways allowed a say in such matters? I hadn't realized you were so cruel."

Toothless growled softly in response, warning Svar without words how close he was to proving just how cruel he could be. The other male glanced around, his fear and anger warring on his face. The aggression won, though, and he bared his teeth. "I'm not afraid of you! Any of you!"

Cinder nearly lost his composure then. "You should be, Svar! Do you have any idea how dearly I wished to be the one passing your judgment? You intentionally harmed two of Berk's dragons, one a female whom you had no claim on, who also happens to be my sister, and the other the Alpha's firstborn. If it were up to me, punishment wouldn't even begin to describe your fate."

"_No claim? _Ash would have been mine! She was to be my mate! And _you _stole her from me!" Svar directed his building fury at Shade.

"I did no such thing." He maintained his blank expression, and though he spoke quietly, his voice was firm.

"How can you deny it?" Svar was apoplectic. "I bet you intended for this to happen. You've always been jealous of me, always waiting for the chance to get back at me because Ash liked me better than you—"

"Stop making a fool out of yourself." His words cut right through Svar's rant, silencing him. He allowed some of his irritation to show. "You act as if I had knowledge of your plans, which I did not. You also act as if I care to involve myself in your affairs. Contrary to what you seem to believe, I _don't _actually spend time plotting vengeance against you, because I don't see the point in wasting my energy by even thinking about someone as petty and insignificant as you. You, however, always enjoyed tormenting me, taking an idiotic pride out of being more powerful than someone smaller and younger than you. Despite you taking out your insecurities on me, I've never held more than strong disgust for you, or devised ways in which to torment you in return."

He swallowed, then continued. "Ash and I have always been close. I have always cared for her. But not once did I ever disrespect her, or attempt to _claim _her, as if she was something for me to possess. _She_ came to _me. She _was the first to declare her feelings, which I reciprocated. I would even argue that she might prefer my company to yours, as hard as that is for you to believe. You're not a victim of anything other than your own arrogance. It was stupid of you to challenge me, not just because I'm not to blame for her choices, but because if you had used your brain for even a minute, you would have realized that you could never hope to beat me in a fair fight. You're embarrassed that I was able to overpower you so easily, but I don't see how you could have anticipated any other outcome. I'm bigger and stronger than you, but more importantly, I've fought and defeated far worse than an overly aggressive and irrational Night Fury. You resorted to treachery, then, attempting to kill me after I spared you. What good would that have done, though? You still wouldn't have Ash, and you'd have forfeited your own life for certain. I hope that it was worth it, because this is going to be just as unpleasant as failing to win Ash's affections _and _failing to humiliate or kill me."

Svar had visibly deflated. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked, only a trace of his former defiance remaining as he glanced at the menacing dragons around them.

"Svar, nothing I could do to you would bring me any satisfaction. So I'm not going to harm you, or end your life." Shade took a deep breath. "I am banishing you. You will never again be allowed to return to Berk, the Archipelago… or the colony."

For a brief moment, Svar was frozen in shock. Then he snarled. "You don't have that kind of power! You can't—"

"Actually, I can. The Alpha left this decision to me, and it is _his _authority that enforces it."

A desperate gleam shone in his eyes. "Talon will never allow this!"

"You forget that Talon abides by the Alpha's command. He may be the clan leader, and your brother, but he cannot and will not intervene. Holly and Palo are going to deliver the news to him."

"Where do you expect me to go, then?"

"This world is vast, Svar. There are many, many places you could go. I just hope that you behave with more sense in the future. I doubt that you'll find so much mercy if you act like this elsewhere."

Svar's chest was heaving with rapid, erratic breaths. His eyes were wide, teeth bared. "You… you… you can't! I won't… You can't…"

Shade gazed impassively at him. "I really am sorry it came to this. I did not make this decision lightly. But you went too far, and this is the consequence of your actions. Now you need to live with it."

With a nod from Toothless, the other dragons closed in on Svar, guiding him out of the arena. Outside, at the entrance to the tunnel, Holly and Palo were waiting, their sadness evident. Svar seemed to be too stunned to be angry, though Shade didn't doubt that he would be again soon.

Holly and Palo offered him pained goodbyes. They did not dispute the sentence, instead choosing to express their love and hope that he would be safe. Before he turned away from them, Svar met their gazes and whispered, "I'm sorry."

They made their way to the edge of the cliff, where Toothless spoke up. "Svar, you have been forbidden to return to the Archipelago and the colony. The rest of the world is open to you. Should you violate your sentence, the penalty is death."

Svar nodded wordlessly. Looking up, he locked eyes with Shade. His jaw was clenched, but surprisingly, his expression held neither hate nor hostility. "It's on you. Look after them." He didn't wait for an answer, spreading his wings and leaping from the cliff. Sahko, Skullcrusher, Hookfang, and Cloudjumper followed, flying in formation behind him. They would stay with him for a short time as a precaution, to ensure that he did not attempt to turn back.

_Look after them. _Shade assumed Svar meant his family, but he had a feeling that he was also referring to the rest of the dragons. Someday they would all be his responsibility, but today he had taken a significant step closer to that reality, whether he liked it or not. There was no going back, now. He felt heavier, somehow, as though he had taken on the invisible weight of his future.

No one spoke as the formation slowly shrank towards the horizon. The icy wind picked up, and snow began to fall from the solemn, overcast sky. Finally, Shade turned away, only to see the devastation on Holly's face as she trembled against Cinder, unable to tear her eyes away from the brother she would never see again. Palo was frozen, his expression touched with grief.

Though he knew he had made the right decision, guilt slammed into him, and he hurried away from them. The humans were waiting with his mother and Stormfly, all looking rather grim. Aeri stepped out and opened her arms, and he pressed his forehead against her chest, letting out a low, helpless groan.

"It's okay," she said softly, though how could she know? She hadn't had her heart broken in this way. She hadn't had to decide whether someone she knew would live or die. She wasn't responsible for the pain of others.

_But she is going to be Chief, someday. It would all fall to her, just as it would all fall to him. _His love for Ash was an unbearable ache, a crushing, twisting pain that just wouldn't go away. He suddenly feared for his human, for her heart. She was so close to James, so happy with him, but Shade knew that Sahko and his human were still hiding something, something that they believed damned them beyond hope. What if it truly was something terrible? Something unforgivable? Aeri would suffer, just as he now suffered.

He stepped back, and his face must have betrayed his deep worry, because her brows knitted.

"I sure wish I knew what you were thinking right now, bud."

Rather than subject her to his negative emotions, he turned away, only to come face to face with his mother. Her expression was inscrutable, but she seemed to be waiting for him to speak.

"I…" Whatever he was about to say suddenly caught in his throat, and his eyes widened with alarm. His breaths were coming short and fast, and he growled, trying and failing to focus. He was feeling distinctly overwhelmed, and very much needed to be elsewhere, anywhere but here.

"You've done your part. Come on, Shade."

He glanced around helplessly. His father was with Cinder, Holly and Palo by the cliffside. Aeri was now speaking with her parents, Valka, and James, though she was watching him out of the corner of her eye. Stormfly was watching him as well, seeming sad and concerned.

Looking back at his mother, he nodded wordlessly. While he would have dearly loved to fly hard and fast until this was all just a distant memory, his body simply didn't have the strength necessary to even get off the ground at the moment. So he let his head drop, and followed her away from the Academy. He felt bad about leaving, and halfway across the bridge, he found his voice.

"I shouldn't have left. They—"

"They don't need you there. Your father and Cinder are taking care of Holly and Palo. It's probably best if they don't have to see you for the time being, anyways. And your human is with her own family. Aeri might need some time to process what she just saw, but even if she doesn't, she loves you, and she understands that you need some time for yourself. You give her space when she needs it, don't you?"

"Yes, but—"

"No buts. If you really think you'd be better off going back there, I'm not going to stop you. It has been established that you are capable of making your own decisions. But I figured we could leave the village for a little while, at least until the weather makes us miserable enough to crave the indoors. We don't have to talk, but as always, I'm here to listen if need be. So, what are you going to do?"

It didn't bother him in the slightest that his mother was so often right. Maybe as a teenager, it might have irked him, or at least bruised his ego, to acknowledge that she knew best, but now? He was just thankful that someone else knew what to do and was looking out for him.

Inhaling deeply, he replied, "Let's see how far we can go before the snow stops us."

They skirted around the village, not running into anyone. Most likely because it was starting to get noticeably cold, which wasn't often something that dragons had an issue with. They ran hot, their fire a blazing warmth within them that allowed them to fly and run and play and even swim in extremely frigid temperatures. So when he found himself thinking, _It's a bit chilly, _Shade knew it must be bad. He hoped that Aeri and the others would get inside soon. It wouldn't do for his fierce human to lose some of her extremities from something so mundane as the cold.

When they reached the edge of the forest, their footsteps muffled in the powdery snow, he finally had his thoughts organized enough to speak.

"I don't know why I got so worked up back there."

Lightning snorted softly. "I could probably think of a few reasons."

Despite his agonizing emotional turbulence, he had to chuckle. "I guess you're right. I just wish I knew what to do about it all."

"Well, what do you _want_ to do?"

The question stumped him. "I'm not sure. I _don't _want to hurt anyone else. I also wouldn't mind if _I _stopped hurting for a while."

"So what would help accomplish those things?"

"I feel like, if I'm ever going to be a proper leader, I can't make my goal not hurting anyone. I can make my goal doing what I can to help as many as I can, but there are inevitably going to be more decisions like this one, where I'm going to have to do what's best for the majority, even if the minority suffers because of it."

"That's very reasonable. What about you, though?"

"I think that I'm going to hurt every time something like this comes up, no matter how hard I try."

"Unfortunately, that's the truth. It means you have a loving heart, Shade, which no one should encourage you to abandon. But it also means that you're more likely to experience pain. There's not much you can do except continually remind yourself that you've done what's best for the majority. No one can blame you for that, and you shouldn't blame yourself, either. Now, what else can you do to stop hurting?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I could say that I _think _that there might other things on your mind, but I'm reasonably certain that I _know _that for a fact. So. What else is hurting you?"

He wasn't sure he could even voice it. Even approaching the slightest thing to do with Ash in his mind made his chest twinge painfully and a lump form in his throat. It was a massive coil of thoughts and feelings, memories and images that threatened to burst forth from the vice-like grip he had on them all, and force him far beyond his breaking point.

So he started slowly, unraveling the first thing that came to mind. "I miss her. I feel like she betrayed me, but somehow I still miss her."

"What would make you not miss her any more?"

"A solid blow to the back of my skull?"

His mother shot him a look that spoke volumes, and he amended, "I understand that would probably not help me, or solve any of my problems."

"You know I can say from experience that forgetting can be far more distressing than freeing."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.

"So what else would help?"

"Well, since I can't forget her… I don't know. I probably wouldn't miss her so much if I could just be with her. Which is stupid…"

"Why is that stupid?"

"Because it's all messed up! I don't know if she even wants to be with me anymore, or if I should want to be with her. I wish it could be simple but it's not. It's stupid and complicated and I hate it."

"Do you hate her?"

"No! Never. I don't think I could ever hate her."

"Then in order to stop missing her and start easing your pain, you should probably talk to her."

"But what if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"There's one surefire way to find that out. Though I don't believe that she would change her mind about being with you so quickly. So, talk to her."

"But what would I say? How would I say it? I don't know if I should be angry or not."

"Are you angry right now?"

"No. I haven't been angry since— since the fight."

"Is thinking about talking to her making you angry?"

"No. It's making the pain in my chest throb somewhat unpleasantly, though."

"Well, if you're not angry, then don't worry about whether or not you should be angry. Anger is usually secondary to things like fear, or sadness, or disgust, and it's usually unhelpful. Anger makes us stupid and reckless. Sometimes it can be useful, but only if you can control it, and only then if you need the energy for something important. So. If you're not angry now, don't try to spark it. It won't heal you, or mend the rift between you. Love will, though."

"But I don't know if I should love her—"

"Do you love her?"

He didn't even hesitate. "More than I have words for."

"Then there's no point in wondering if you should or shouldn't love her. It's done. As for whether or not you should be with her, you'll need to do a bit more evaluating."

"But how do I figure that out?"

"First: Do you want to be with her?"

"I… I think so. I just don't know if I should."

"Well, that's a start. Then you need to think of all the pros and cons. You've already figured out the most important one. You love her. Then you ask, is it a healthy love? Which means, does she love you in the same way? Do either of you wish harm on the other? Sadly, we can't avoid hurting the ones we love. It happens, like it or not. But what matters is, was it intentional? In your case, did she deliberately do something in order to cause you pain? There's a difference between a mistake, or misunderstanding, and true malice. If it was a mistake, is it forgivable? You go through the same process for that, too. Do you want to forgive her, will it happen again, stuff like that. It takes a fair bit of critical thinking, but eventually you'll have answers to all those questions. Some of which, however, can only come from her. But once that's all out of the way, then you get to ask questions like, Will the Alpha approve? Will her brother gut me for this? Will our hatchlings have green or blue eyes?"

Her teasing tone helped ease the heaviness on his heart, and he gave a surprised laugh. "Mom!"

"Just trying to be helpful."

"You're enjoying this." His accusation held no venom, and she gave him a mischievous smile.

"I'd be lying if I said that part of me isn't delighted. But most of me is taking this very seriously, I assure you."

"Yeah, sure." He thought about it. Not about the hatchlings, _that_ thought sent a ripple of terror down his spine. But the parts about forgiveness, and love. And he found he didn't have to think for very long at all.

"I think I know what I need to do."

"Oh?"

"First thing's first, I need to find Ash, and talk to her."

"That's my boy."

For the first time in days, he felt hope stirring in his heart.

* * *

**For the record: This is not the entire chapter. However, I wanted to post something on a Friday, so give me a few days and I'll update again with the rest. You're all the best, and I've missed you. Stay tuned :)**


	59. Chapter 58 Part 2

**Hello, friends. Here's the rest of Chapter 58, in which we finally get to that canon character I mentioned way back when. Of course, it wouldn't be fun without YET ANOTHER recap of HTTYD2, from a slightly different perspective. It had to happen so that I could get to the second bit of it, which is important. **

**Reviews!**

**Sousuke Tenki (I like that. Dragoning up.)**

**Vvarden**

**Sag1ttar1us**

**Nightfuryz**

**Colinou (What a great question ;) I will address that soon.)**

**QuiteARandomFan**

**MoonbornWalker**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**Spartan10007**

**NotARandomReader**

**Harkonnen28**

**LuniaWolfe**

**Ty-ten**

**Thank you, lovely people. You rock my socks. Onward!**

* * *

James was in the forge, working on some repairs. Gobber was nowhere in sight, Aeri was busy with some other things, and Sahko had not yet returned from wherever he'd gone with that male Night Fury, so he was alone in the stifling heat. After a while, he'd stripped off his tunic and replaced it with an apron, which was less for the insubstantial protection it provided and more to not be half naked should someone walk in. Not that Gobber cared, and Aeri seemed to have no problem with him with or without clothes, but she did tend to worry over him if he had nothing covering his torso while he sent sparks and splinters of metal flying. So for her sake, he wore the dumb thing, though he felt slightly ridiculous with it on. The one time he had made that complaint, though, she had offered to stitch some flowers onto it, so he knew better than to try that as an excuse.

Though she'd never said a word, he knew she didn't particularly like it when other women came by the shop while he was shirtless. The younger girls would blush and giggle, but some of the older women would openly stare, and a few even had some suggestive comments they felt necessary to share with him, which, now that he was thinking about it, probably bothered him more than it did Aeri. But still. She was never possessive of him, nor was he with her, but he had to resist the random urges to hold her hand, or tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, or wrap an arm around her waist, or gods forbid, _kiss _her in public… Sometimes he suspected she felt the same, but the only indications that she might want those things were fleeting glances, meaningful smiles, and a few occasions when she'd rested a hand on his arm for just a bit longer than would be considered appropriate. No one seemed to have caught on besides her family, and they seemed perfectly content to leave them be. But…

What had started as an attraction based on intrigue had now blown far beyond what he knew was permissible. Not knowing her had made her interesting, but getting to know her made her irresistible. And not just the things that made her the incredible, unique person that she was. It was just so nice to have someone to talk about life with, all the mundane things, the things that made him laugh or think of her, and occasionally small pieces of his past that he deemed safe to share. It seemed so simple and straightforward, but it was so meaningful in such a complex way at the same time. He would sometimes worry that his feelings were stronger than hers, and then a wave of sad, painful disappointment would wash over him.

_It doesn't matter how I feel. It never has. I'm forgetting my purpose, forgetting my guilt, and it's unacceptable. _

He'd be found out, or he'd confess, or maybe he'd just leave in the dead of night. In any case, it would be the end. The end of feeling truly at home for the first time in his life. The end of his newfound heart, the feelings he'd never fully developed before he'd become Silver, and had only just begun to understand. Like the stupid, selfish bastard he was, he was going to care for Aeri and revel in every scrap of attention she gave him until the bitter end, rather than stop it, or at least attempt to rein it in, for her sake. And she was going to get hurt, because she trusted him, and he'd never even deserved that trust in the first place.

"_Damn it,_" he growled, and brought the hammer down with such force that he shattered the axe blade he'd been working on. A shard of it sliced along his forearm, and he swore again, throwing the hammer to the counter angrily and stomping around as he looked for a rag to soak up the blood. He finally found one, and leaned against the counter, pressing it over the cut. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down. Doing his best to clear his mind, he closed his eyes, breathing slowly as he listened to the wind outside, occasionally rattling the shutters with a strong gust. A few minutes passed, and he blinked, lifting the rag to see that the bleeding had stopped, leaving a long, red line on his skin. With a sigh, he tossed it aside, aiming for the other dirty rags piled in the corner.

As he swept up the shattered axe blade, he did his best to think logically. _I don't want to hurt anyone else. Especially not Aeri. But I can't distance myself from her now, she'd be confused and maybe even upset… _It was selfish, he knew, but he just couldn't bring himself to do what he should have done in the beginning, and stay out of the village and away from Aeri unless it was absolutely necessary. _Once again, I've managed to make myself feel awful without anything to show for it. _He deserved to feel awful, he knew that too, but it was miserable not being able to entirely devote himself to the people and things he cared about. Because part of him was just a concentrated mire of guilt and shame, and that would never change.

Deciding against forging a new axe blade right away, James turned to a different stack of orders. On top were two identical swords in their sheath, short enough to wield with one hand but broad enough to require a bit of strength to manipulate. Settling down at the grindstone, he sharpened one, and had just started on the second when there was a knock on one of the shutters.

"Gobber? Are you in there?" a muffled voice called.

"Come in!" James called, still focused on the blade as the door opened with a blast of cold air and then shut.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I was looking for Gobber, but I guess he's not here. I had hoped to pick up my— oh, you've got one there."

James finally looked up, holding the sword away from the grindstone. The man who had entered vaguely reminded him of Haku, though he was not as fine-featured as the young Chief. His black hair had streaks of grey at the temples, and there was a geometric tattoo on his chin. He was looking expectantly at the sword in his hands.

"These are yours? I just need to finish this one, actually, if you don't mind waiting."

"As long as I don't have to wait outside," the man chuckled.

"I suppose there's room for you in here. I'm obligated by Gobber to demand that you "keep yer mitts off the merchandise" but other than that, make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks. Winter, was it?"

James nodded. "And you're Eret?"

Eret grinned. "Guilty. It's always amusing when two people know of one another but have never actually been introduced."

"Berk seems to run on two things: anything to do with dragons, and gossip."

"That's true. It took a while for me to get used to it, but now I can't imagine life any other way."

"You're not from here?"

"Oh, no. And I was certainly not a friend to dragons."

"So what changed?"

"It's a long story," Eret cautioned, but James just laughed.

"The best ones usually are. Besides, it's not like the shop is overflowing with customers right now anyways."

"Well, people usually like to tell this tale. About how Hiccup became Chief after defeating Drago Bludvist."

James nodded again. He'd heard that one before. Toothless challenging the Alpha and all that.

"But there are generally some very key omissions. Things that most people prefer to remain undiscussed."

"Like what?"

"Like the nature of Stoick's death, for one."

"I thought he died in the battle beforehand?"

"He did, but it's not common knowledge as to how it actually happened. There are other things, too, but that's the most important."

"So, how'd he die, then?" James asked as he turned back to the grindstone.

"I'll get to that. Let me start by telling you my old 'profession': dragon trapping. In fact, I was the finest dragon trapper alive. I had my own outpost for capturing dragons and caging them until I was ready to transport them. And I worked for Drago." James glanced over as Eret reached up and tugged the collar of his tunic down to reveal a nasty scar. "He gave me this the first time I turned up empty handed. Let me say, I was properly motivated to do my job after that incident. A better word to describe me might be desperate. The first time I met Hiccup and Astrid, it was the day after my outpost had been utterly destroyed. Apparently that's what caught their attention in the first place."

"Destroyed?"

"Decimated. We were infiltrated in the night by a rogue dragon rider, who freed all of our captive dragons. By the time the alarm was raised, it was too late. A dragon the size of a small mountain blasted my fort to bits with giant spikes of ice."

James frowned. "A Bewilderbeast?"

"Valka's Bewilderbeast."

_Oh._ James had heard some stories regarding how Valka had vanished, taken by a dragon, only to reappear twenty years later with a whole horde of them. But he hadn't heard anything about what she'd been doing with them for all that time. "Wait... Aeri's grandmother was some kind of vigilante warrior working with the dragons?"

Eret chuckled. "I believe she was once described as 'feral', though that term didn't come from me. It was her mission to thwart honest- and I fully understand that is not the proper word for what I was doing- trappers like myself. She would free the dragons, who would then join her in her quest. Anyways, I'd had quite a hellish night, so I wasn't in the finest of moods when two strangers appeared on dragonback. My men, of course, did their work- we still had some functional weapons, and we managed to net Stormfly. Hiccup and Toothless caught Astrid before she hit the ground, then proceeded to try and convince me to let Stormfly go. That fire sword of his is definitely an attention-grabber, but I was still intent on capturing that Night Fury for Drago. Unsurprisingly, they had other plans, and managed to free Stormfly and escape unscathed. Feeling entirely wretched and despairing for my life, my men and I set sail, leaving behind our ruined fort and heading north. The idea was to hopefully collect a few heads on our way to Drago. Imagine my surprise when two very familiar dragons appeared in the sky, with their just as unpleasantly familiar riders.

"They dodged our nets and proceeded to land on the deck, at which point Hiccup declared that they were surrendering. I still remember the expression on Astrid's face when he tossed a net over her head and took her axe away," Eret chuckled. "I guess she wasn't in on the plan. But he got in the brig, gave up his sword- which my men managed to cause a small explosion with- and then tried to tell us all about how loyal and good dragons were. His plan was to change Drago's mind about them, but he hadn't yet met the man. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. Once again, he failed to convince me, but before I could run him through with my own, perfectly functional and normal sword, he was rather suddenly abducted by a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Valka?" James wondered.

"Snotlout," Eret grinned. "And the rest of the gang. Using that fancy suit of his, Hiccup freed himself and glided back to the ship. It took them all of twenty seconds to surround us, though there seemed to be some disagreement on the necessity of the 'rescue'. Then an impressive Rumblehorn landed, with an equally impressive man astride him."

"Stoick," James guessed with more certainty.

"Indeed. I made the mistake of trying to intimidate him, but I don't even think he glanced at me as he shoved me to the deck. Gobber clubbed me on the head, and Grump just laid down on me and went to sleep. While I was being smothered by a dozing Hotburple, there seemed to be something of a family dispute taking place. I remember it fairly well. Stoick told us the tale of a gathering of Chieftains, who had gathered to discuss the dragon scourge they all faced. Into their midst came a strange man, from a strange land, in a cloak of dragon skin, who spoke softly and carried no weapon. He offered to put an end to the threat of dragons- if they all chose to bow down to him. Naturally, they laughed, until he wrapped himself in his cloak and shouted, 'Then see how well you do without me!' With no warning, the roof burst into flames, and through it crashed armored dragons, who burned the hall to the ground. Stoick was the only one to survive. I think what he said was, 'Men who kill without reason, cannot be reasoned with.' He ordered Hiccup back to Berk, but he refused, entirely determined to find Drago and at least try to prevent the war. That was my first real glimpse of Hiccup's determination. It actually made me pause. He and Toothless took off, but when Astrid went to follow him, Stoick ordered her and the others to return home. Then, he and Gobber went after Hiccup, leaving my ship and I worse for wear, but otherwise unharmed."

"Was that when Valka came into the picture?"

"For Hiccup, yes. But my crew and I continued north. It was late in the day when it was apparently my turn to be suddenly abducted. Astrid demanded that I lead her and the others to Drago. What did I say? Oh, yeah. 'Just kill me now,' or something. Well, she cheerfully informed me that could be arranged, and before I knew it, I was falling from the sky. I'll be honest, I lasted maybe five seconds before giving in. After Stormfly caught me, I swear I heard Astrid say, 'Works every time.'"

"What happened next?"

"Well, I led them straight to Drago's camp. Stormfly sat on me while they all ran to peer over the edge at his massive fleet. The next thing I knew, Stormfly was gone, the other dragons had been incapacitated, and we were surrounded by Drago's men. We were taken to his ship, at which point I attempted to save my own skin, but Astrid seemed determined to antagonize Drago with stories of Berk's dragons and, in her words, the 'greatest Dragon Master this world has ever seen.' This, understandably, did not please the man. He believed that he alone could control the dragons, which I had no trouble agreeing with. Shall I describe him to you? As big as Stoick the Vast, with dark skin and long black hair. Lots of scars, the dragon hide cloak, I think you get the idea. But the most unnerving thing was how he would scream at the dragons, roaring back at them and swinging his bull hook around until they submitted to his dominance. It was truly terrifying. So when it was suggested that there was someone alive who could rival that dominance, well, he didn't take it too well. He ordered all preparations to cease. First, he declared, they would attack the Dragon Rider's nest, and take down their Alpha, and then, they would take Berk. I wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about at the time, but then, almost as an afterthought, he told them to 'get rid' of me. I thought that was it. Axes were spinning towards me when I was suddenly knocked to the ground. Stormfly had come back, and saved me. They immediately subdued her, but that was when I had the realization that perhaps I had been wrong all along.

"They took me, and Astrid, and the other riders to the back of the ship, our hands bound, and were ready to shove us to a freezing cold death. I had a plan, though. What did I say? Oh yeah. 'Ladies first,' which had Astrid fuming, but as soon as I said 'duck', she dropped, and I knocked her guards out with a nice spinning kick, caught one of their spears, cut off my binds, and that was that. It was too easy. At one point Fishlegs took a guard out by jumping on him, and I think I got the last one with one of his own blow darts. I think that's when Astrid started to hate me less. Anyways, we split up and went off in search of their dragons. I was fortunate enough to open the trap with Stormfly inside, and after I climbed in, we had this crazy bonding moment. I was sure, then, that I had been entirely misguided from the start.

"A long while passed, until we began hearing lots of shouting and noise. The trap was lifted from the ship, and set down again, and as soon as we heard the explosions, we knew it was time. I got on Stormfly's saddle and hung on for dear life as we blasted free from the trap. It was absolute chaos. There were dragons everywhere, brightly colored ones streaming endlessly forth from a massive ice fortress and clashing in mid-air with Drago's armored and subjugated ones. Whole platoons of men were on the snowy beach, operating enormous traps and launching nets at the nest dragons. Fishlegs and Meatlug came up alongside me, Astrid riding with them. It was so gratifying to hear her tell me that I was full of surprises. Then she jumped- jumped!- from Meatlug to Stormfly. She is truly the most fearless woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Anyways, we were flying straight at the mountain, which was still being fired upon with explosive projectiles. We dodged falling ice, until we found ourselves directly in the path of a giant chunk. There was no time to get out of the way, and I think we might have died right then and there had it not been for a flash of purple light, which practically vaporized the entire thing. To my surprise, it was that scrawny kid on his Night Fury, flanked by both Stoick and Gobber on their own dragons. While I was quite shocked, he didn't seem perturbed in the slightest to see me riding on his girlfriend's dragon. 'Where have you been?' Astrid shouted, and he just said, 'Oh, you know, catching up with Mom.'

"It was then that we saw the mysterious, rogue Dragon Rider, standing atop a four-winged dragon and twirling a staff, as the great Bewilderbeast burst through the side of the mountain, his anger palpable. I've never seen anything so magnificent. Astrid recovered first, saying 'That's your mother?!' or something, and cheeky as can be, he replied, 'Now you know where I get my dramatic flair.' Then he flipped down his mask and Toothless was off like black lightning, screaming around and blowing stuff up. I thought we had the upper hand, but Drago, the bastard, had a trick card up his sleeve."

James knew what happened next. "The other Bewilderbeast."

"Yes. The two dragons fought, shaking the very earth with their fury. Astrid and I flew around, helping where we could, until- well, you know what happened. I had been a dragon trapper up until that day, but seeing that beautiful giant fall, I felt more despair than I ever experienced working for Drago. We had lost the battle, but it wasn't over yet. We still did our best to fight back, until Astrid cried out in fear. I hadn't seen Hiccup on the ground, trying to talk to Drago. I hadn't heard the maniac summon his twisted servant. I hadn't noticed Stoick and Valka and Gobber running as fast as they could to the battlefield. I hadn't registered the sound of a plasma blast over the din of the battle. By the time we got down there, it was over. The new Alpha had shifted his focus elsewhere, Drago was walking away with a despicable smirk, and Toothless was just standing there, eyes vacant, jaws wide open and smoking. It was very clear what had happened, though we didn't know the full story until later. Drago had ordered his Bewilderbeast to take control of Toothless's mind, and turned him against Hiccup. That blast had been meant for him. But at the last moment, he was pushed out of the way- so when we got there, it wasn't Hiccup's body in the rubble, but Stoick's."

A wave of shock coursed through James. _Toothless_ was the one who had killed Stoick? Hiccup's best friend? _Oh, gods._

Eret seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. "By the time the Alpha released Toothless, there was nothing that could be done. Hiccup pushed him away, his grief overwhelming him. But when the Alpha called, none of the dragons were able to resist. Drago personally rode Toothless from the battlefield, and Hiccup could do nothing to stop him. We were left there, in the ruins. Drago had the dragons, Stoick was dead- all seemed hopeless. We salvaged a wrecked boat, really barely more than a tattered dinghy, and laid to rest a man who had been larger than life, who deserved the glory and honor of a thousand blazing ships. Gobber gave a simple eulogy that was more powerful than a bard's epic. We found a few bows, and lit some arrows, and with them set the pyre ablaze. Hiccup spoke, not with the grandeur of a Chief but with the torment of a grieving son with the weight of the world on his shoulders. We all had tears in our eyes, as Valka approached him and told him of the faith his father had always had in him, even when he was a frail infant that no one believed would survive. 'He always said you'd be the strongest of us all. And he was right.' She said that he had the heart of a Chief and the soul of a dragon, and that only he could bring our worlds together. I'll never forget what he said, lit by his father's funeral pyre. 'A chief protects his own.' He meant all of us, human and dragon. He said we were going back. Then he led us to the baby Scuttleclaws and off we went, back to Berk. I'm sure you know that part well enough."

James nodded mutely. He had finished the sword a while ago, and had it balanced over his knee. Not knowing what to say, he stood, grabbing the other sword, and laid them down on the counter, where he proceeded to start polishing the blades.

"But after it was all over, and Drago was dead and everyone was cheering, I suddenly felt very vulnerable. I was without my crew, in a strange place, surrounded by the creatures I had made a living by trapping and the strange people who loved them. I had worked for Drago. I thought that any moment, they would notice me, and I knew very well that after taking out Drago and his Bewilderbeast, I wouldn't be a particular challenge. I was about to jump off the cliff after them, when I saw that scrawny kid, who I would later learn seemed to have a knack for saving the world he lived in, with a familiar Rumblehorn. Despite my concern for my own well-being, I had to talk to him. I had never felt so much respect for another person before, especially not a dragon-loving, peace-seeking twig like him. Now, I know he wasn't really a kid, twenty years old and heir to a Chiefdom, nor was he as scrawny as he apparently was as a teenager, but he was younger than me and I reasoned that while he seemed vastly smarter than me, I could maybe beat him in a fight if I was quick about it. That wasn't important, though. I wanted to commend his courage, his strength, his valor, but I lost my nerve, and ended up complimenting his dragon wrangling, and stupidly suggested that he would make a good dragon trapper. As if I could say anything more ridiculous at that moment. But then the Rumblehorn gave me a bit of a shove, and Hiccup said something that blew me away."

Satisfied with the shine of the blades, James looked up at Eret, who was smiling fondly. "What did he say?"

"He said, 'You know, Skullcrusher is going to need someone to look after him now.'"

"Wait… your Rumblehorn is the same dragon that Stoick rode?"

"That he is. A more noble creature I have never met. And with that honor, my past was forgotten. All that mattered was who I decided I wanted to be, and I very much wanted to be a dragon rider. So I stayed, and they trained me not just to ride and care for Skullcrusher, but to think like him, to bond with him and know him as well as I know myself. We're the best trackers on Berk, though he really does all the work. I just have to understand when he wants to communicate with me, which was unbelievably difficult for me at first, but once I started figuring it out, it was smooth sailing.

"Interestingly enough, Valka was the one to teach me the most important things I now know. In the early days, she started coming around a lot, in part because I think she felt as out of place as I did, but also because of Skullcrusher. She grieved in silence over Stoick's death, and I think spending time with her husband's dragon helped ease the loss a bit. Astrid was invaluable to the both of us, she made us both feel at home and a part of everything while Hiccup was busy running the village. I don't think I could have done it without her."

"She's really something, isn't she?" James smiled. He had grown very fond of Aeri's feisty mother, though he had to say that he appreciated her father's company even more.

Eret looked around, as though checking to make sure he would not be overheard. "I never told anyone this, but since you're in a similar boat I think it's safe to tell you. To me, Astrid was the living embodiment of a Valkyrie. So beautiful, but oh so deadly. We've sparred regularly for more than twenty years now, and I've never once managed to best her. I'd never met a woman her equal, and I must say, I was quite enamored for a while. But I had far too much respect for her and Hiccup to ever act on it."

"That seems like it might have been awkward."

"Well, I did my best to hide it, and I figured no one had noticed. At least, Astrid never said anything to me. Though looking back on it, Hiccup probably knew. He knows everything that goes on around here, especially concerning his family. He probably knew exactly how I felt, and still allowed me near his future wife on a daily basis. I find that remarkable, because even though Astrid probably would have skinned me alive if I'd made any unwanted advances, Hiccup trusted that I wouldn't do anything. _Me. _A dragon trapper, who had worked for his worst enemy."

"When push came to shove, you came through, though."

"I guess that's true. And a couple of years after I reformed, I met my first wife while I was away on a trading voyage. When I married her, I wasn't in love with Astrid anymore, but I still care for her as a close friend. She's an incredible woman, and she passed her strength onto her daughters, which I'm sure you've noticed. When Aeri was growing up, she started off pretty skinny and clumsy, but by the time she was fifteen, she was as skilled and fierce as Astrid had been at that age. Everyone would always comment on her prowess as a warrior, how she handled her weapons, who she had beaten most recently in a fight- but there was one thing they also said, every time she was brought up. 'She's her father's daughter.' I thought they were referring to her hair and eyes, to be honest, until Gobber explained it one day to me.

"The ideals of Vikings have always centered around physical characteristics. All that really ever mattered was how big a hammer you could lift, or how far you could throw an axe, or how many dragons you could slay. Everything changed when Hiccup, the village runt and screwup, trained Toothless. The most terrifying creature they could fathom, and he put a saddle on its back. Then they killed by far the largest dragon any Viking had yet to encounter, saving every man, woman, and child in the archipelago from certain death, and they did it on their own, not with brute force but with strategic cunning. It changed the way that they understood strength. How could a weakling like Hiccup do all that? The only thing that made sense was that perhaps he wasn't so weak after all. That perhaps, he was stronger than any of them could ever hope to be, in his own way."

James nodded. "I've heard some of that from Aeri. She loves her father, though she wonders if she'll ever be able to measure up to him. I've tried explaining to her that she already has, but I'm not sure she realizes it yet."

"What I would've given to have a daughter like Aeri. Though she probably wouldn't be as special as she is without the people who raised her. The whole family is bloody unstoppable, and I thank my lucky stars every day that I get to be a part of their world."

"I do the exact same thing," James murmured. "Did you and your wife ever have children?"

Eret smiled sadly. "She died in childbirth, our son with her. I look after my second wife's son now. He just turned eleven. She had him with her first husband, who was lost at sea not long after the baby was born, but his mum and I have been married for seven years now, and he calls me Da, and I call him son, and I love him just as much as if he had my blood. He gets up to a lot of mischief with his cousins, but that's fine with me, so long as they're not lighting the sheep on fire or blowing the doors off the Great Hall."

Before James could reply, there was a series of rapid knocks on the shutter. "Eret? Are you in there?"

Eret laughed. "Yes, dear!"

The door was abruptly shoved open, and a slim woman practically ran in. "Gods, it's colder than Odin's— well, hello, there."

The sharp-featured blonde shot him an appreciative glance, before shouting, "Are you coming? You're letting out all the warmth!"

"Yeah, one second…" A few seconds later, none other than the Chief traipsed in with a grin, followed by Toothless, and when they finally managed to get the door shut, it was quite cozy indeed. "Hey, Eret. And hello to you, Winter."

James gave him a small wave as the woman set right in on Eret.

"I've been looking all over for you. Hiccup offered to help me, and I was just starting to think I should just run away to a nice sunny beach with _him_, then I remembered you saying you wanted to get your swords. So. You need to have a talk with your son."

Eret smirked. "He's only _my _son when he's gotten up to something. What did he do this time?"

"He took Snotlout's pants _while _Snotlout was looking, so of course, Snotlout chased him around the village wearing only his underwear and boots, but really he was just leading him to the twins, who were hiding on two rooftops with a _lot _of snowballs, and—"

"Wait, wait, wait. Does Snotlout only have one pair of pants or something?"

Hiccup sighed exasperatedly. "Oddly enough, yes. His wife makes him a new pair every other month, but something always happens to the last, so he only ever has one at a time."

"That is fairly stupid. So, what, the twins started throwing snowballs and he had to walk home half naked in shame?"

His wife coughed. "Not… exactly. Hiccup, you figured it out, you tell him."

"Alright," Aeri's father seemed like he was suppressing a smile. "The twins appeared with snowballs at the ready and threatened to use them if Snotlout did not cease and desist. Then, I guess your son stopped in the street, waved the pants around, and made a few, um, _playful _remarks, to which Snotlout responded with his own, uh, _playful _remark and proceeded to charge forward. However, his feet got stuck in what seemed to be tree sap, which I have absolutely no idea where they got so much, but they must have poured it onto the ice hot because when he stepped in it, it was just sticky enough to catch his feet, and then harden entirely. And then, declaring that he had committed an act of war by not retreating, the twins opened fire. Half the village heard his colorful screaming, but by the time I got there, the kids were gone, and it took an hour to convince Snotlout to leave his boots behind, because he was freezing and the boots weren't budging. They're still there, in case you were wondering. Anyways. Astrid rounded them up, and has been scaring the Hel out of them for about half an hour now, since Tuff isn't really known for lecturing his kids, and I'm pretty sure it was his idea in the first place. But you two should probably go at least _try_ to look disappointed for a few minutes, just long enough for them to apologize to Snotlout and hear that they get to clean Hookfang's stall for a month. Sound manageable?"

It was Eret's turn to sigh. "Ruff, were you really that bad as a kid?"

She smiled demurely. "Oh, no." At Hiccup's snort, she laughed. "Far worse."

"Well, at least you're not training them to be miscreants like your brother is, right? Wait, I don't want to know. Don't tell me."

They all laughed then. "Alright," Hiccup said. "You think you can go assist? They're in the Great Hall."

"Yeah, we can do that. Hey, Winter, are you—" James just held out the swords, and Eret whistled appreciatively. "Look at that shine! Absolutely gorgeous. Better than new! You're a miracle worker. Thanks for this, and for letting me talk your ear off. I hope we meet again soon." In a few efficient motions, he had the blades sheathed and strapped across him.

"The pleasure was all mine," James replied. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Eret rolled his eyes. "Another day, another disaster. Let's go, Ruff."

"You coming, Hic?" Ruffnut asked.

"No, I think I'll sit this one out. I don't think I'm as scary as Astrid."

She pouted. "So, you're saying we have to _walk _up there?"

"Hey, it wasn't snowing when we got here. I'm sure it'll stay that way long enough for your walk. You could also use the time to formulate a plan for how you're going to attempt to reprimand your son and then let him off the hook after a day or two."

"You know us too well," Eret laughed. "Farewell, then. Come on, dear." He scooted past Toothless, and as Ruffnut followed she winked at Winter.

"Keep up the good work, stud." His face flooded with heat, but she was already patting Hiccup's cheek. "Thanks, Chiefy. You're the best."

As she walked out, he heard her grumble loudly, "_Damn _it's cold! Explain to me why Skullcrusher isn't here again?"

Then Hiccup shut the door with a chuckle. "Mind if I sit here for a few minutes?"

"This is your place, not mine," James replied. "Sorry about the mess."

"It's always messy, and it's your place now, too, you know."

James frowned slightly, turning so the Chief couldn't see his face and busying himself polishing another sword. "If only," he murmured softly.

He heard some quiet clanking and glanced up to see Hiccup clearing off one of the counters, moving some scraps to the side before laying the hilt of his fire sword down. Reaching around, he plucked a number of small tools out of random piles, somehow knowing exactly where to find what he was looking for. He caught James staring and smiled ruefully. "Something is sticking when I try to release the blade, and instead of extending properly it just jams and sends out a spurt of fire."

"Ah." James had no idea how to even begin constructing something like that, so he knew he wouldn't be of any assistance. "Wish I could help, but I'd probably break it or blow something up, so I'll let you take care of it."

"I'll gladly show you how it works sometime. You may or may not want one for yourself, I know Aeri decided against it, but it's a pretty interesting piece of equipment."

"Interesting is one way to describe it."

The Chief chuckled. "It's the kindest way to describe most of the things I come up with. Have you spoken much with Eret before?"

"No, this is the first time we've really met." James turned back to the sword in his hands, methodically polishing the blade.

"He's a good man. We're lucky to have him around."

"He said he's not from here."

"No, no he's not. He doesn't much talk about his old life."

"I don't know much about it, but the transition was quite interesting to hear about."

"Oh, so he told you about the trapping, then?"

"And, uh, his old employer."

Hiccup's voice didn't change at all. "Of course. Drago was certainly a major part of that story."

"I'd never heard that side of it before."

"Most people don't. There are some things that are often left out when history is retold."

"That's what Eret said." James couldn't help but think of Aeri's grandfather. How had Hiccup been able to move past that? His father had been killed by his best friend. Death was hard enough to cope with as it was, let alone like _that. _

"What are you thinking?"

Startled, James nearly dropped the sword, then looked up sheepishly to see the Chief watching him. "Oh, uh, nothing." When Hiccup raised a brow, he sighed. "Just… I'm just thinking about the story." He didn't want to reveal that he knew about Stoick's death. That seemed far too personal to bring up, or ask questions about.

"I take it some of that new information has changed your perception of a few things."

"Uh, yeah." Unable to resist, he glanced over to where Toothless was dozing by the door, curled up like a giant kitten. Then he hurriedly looked down again, focusing on the sword, which couldn't get any shinier even if he tried.

"Winter."

Reluctantly, James met the Chief's gaze, finding the intense green trained on him with unusual gentleness. "Yes?"

"If you have a question, you aren't going to hurt anyone by asking. If I don't have an answer or don't want to answer, I'll tell you. So, what's on your mind?"

James tried but couldn't suppress a grimace. "I… I just can't believe it," he said quietly, not wanting to wake Toothless. "How do you get past something like that?"

Aeri's father smiled kindly. "Think of it this way. If someone shot you with a bow and arrow, would you blame the bow, or the person holding it? Toothless was used. I do not blame him for the death of my father. No one who knows the whole story does. The sad thing is, though, that my best friend isn't just a bow, a weapon to be picked up or cast aside at will. He is a sentient being. He bears a terrible burden, because he feels that he is ultimately responsible for the act. But I know that he is not at fault for what happened. He doesn't need forgiveness, because he didn't do anything wrong. If he were in any way to blame, then I would be even more so. After all, my father sacrificed himself to save my life. In those first few months, though, when the both of us would wake up in the middle of the night, crying out from our nightmares, the only reassurance we could offer each other was that there was nothing we could have done to change what happened."

James really didn't know what to say. Mute, he looked back over at Toothless, and realized with a start that the dragon's vivid green eyes were open, and trained on him. His breath caught as he got the distinct feeling that the Night Fury could read his thoughts, and was scrutinizing his entire character. Though he felt guilty, he somehow knew he shouldn't look away, so he steeled himself, doing his best to meet Toothless's regard as respectfully as possible.

After what seemed like an eternity, the dragon shifted his gaze to his best friend, expression softening, and James felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Hiccup was still smiling slightly, though he wasn't looking at James anymore. He and his dragon seemed to be communicating without words, so much so that James felt like he was intruding. What would it be like to be so attuned to Sahko? He generally had a vague idea of what the Skrill was thinking, but this was something else. Something far more complex, far more intimate, and far more special.

Sheepishly, he looked down, turning the blade over and over in his hands. In that moment, he wished so desperately that he belonged here that his heart seemed to ache.

"I almost forgot."

James turned to see Aeri's father smiling cheerfully again. "What?"

"I left Aeri with Kai _hours _ago. I told her I'd be gone for ten minutes. How about we go rescue her, and then we could all go get some dinner?"

It was bittersweet, how sad it made him that these wonderful people seemed so willing to accept him and bring him into the fold. "That seems like a valiant endeavor."

"Heroic, even. Put your shirt back on and I'll gladly lead you to civilized company."

James had to chuckle at that. He knew in his very soul that he would never forget moments like this, no matter how short a time he might have left. The gods had shown him a heaven, and he would cling to it as he rotted in hell.

* * *

Shade was starting to get frustrated.

Ash was nowhere to be found. He'd searched the village, then searched it again, then once more for good measure. He'd checked the cove, finding no trace of her. Snowstorms made it impossible to pick up a scent or trail, and he wasn't feeling entirely up to fighting the elements for hours at a time yet. So he searched the village again, ignoring the curious stares and whispers that followed him.

Once again, he found no sign of her, and sat down in the snow with a huff. She was somewhere on the island, but how was he supposed to find her? Maybe he should-

"Shade?"

It was Cinder. Shade did his best to hide his irritation. "Hey, Cinder."

"Holly and I are leaving to fly to the colony with the other Furies soon."

"They're all going?"

"Yeah. Some of them aren't handling Svar's sentence so well, and they're ready to go home."

There was that prickling guilt again. "I understand," he said quietly. "How's Holly holding up?"

Cinder grimaced. "She's hanging in there. The past few days have been rough, but she'll be okay. There's not much I can say to make it any easier for her, but she's strong, and she knows that you didn't have a choice."

The prickling guilt was starting to burn. "I'm sorry, Cinder. I wish-"

"I know you never intended for anyone else to get hurt, Shade. Holly knows it, even Palo understands. Svar went too far. He had to be punished. You did the right thing, and no one is holding it against you. Don't feel guilty that you were the one to decide his fate. He's the one who crossed the line, several times. Their pain is a direct result of his actions. And it's not like you're not hurting from all this. Remember what I said? Out of the three of you, you have the least reason to feel sorry."

Shade looked down. "But I am sorry."

"That's because you care, Shade. It was a difficult position to be in, but I personally believe it was the best decision you could've made."

"I just wish things would go more easily for a while. But it doesn't look likely to improve anytime soon."

Cinder nodded. "You'll figure it out. Don't worry."

He felt a surge of frustration. "How am I supposed to figure it out when I can't even-" he cut off abruptly, scowling at the ground.

"Can't even what?"

A soft growl escaped him. "Can't even try to work out my biggest problem. Because I can't freaking find her."

"Oh."

Shade glanced up at Cinder. His face was carefully blank, looking far too innocuous. Immediately he narrowed his eyes. "I can't believe this. You know where she is. Why wouldn't you tell me that?! You know I've been going crazy looking for her!"

"Hey," Cinder said defensively. "You never asked."

A much louder growl tore through the air. "Damn it, Cinder! Tell me where she is!"

"I can't."

"Can't, or won't?"

"Does it matter?"

"Does it- of course it matters! What do you think I'm going to do? Attack her? I want to fix this!"

Cinder looked sympathetic. "Look, even if I hadn't promised not to tell anyone, I couldn't."

"Why?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Because I don't know where she is now."

"What?" It hadn't occurred to him that she might not be staying in one place. Which meant it would be nearly impossible to find her, unless she decided she wanted to be found. He groaned loudly, wondering if perhaps he was destined to be alone for the rest of his life after all.

"Well, I think I'll go get lost in the forest and die of starvation after losing what little remains of my sanity now. Nice knowing you, Cinder."

The older male gave a surprised laugh.

"I'm glad someone is enjoying this," Shade gave him a withering glare.

Cinder's expression quickly became serious once again. "Ah, no, not at all. How about this, I'll tell you the last place I saw her, and you can go investigate?"

"I guess that's the closest thing to progress that I've made in the last few days. Where was she?"

A short while later, he landed on the deserted cliff top. The forest surrounded the small clearing, dark and quiet. Glancing around, he saw no sign of recent activity, and sighed. No footprints, no sign of a fire...

He sat on his haunches, sighing again. The wind whipped around him, freezing cold and carrying the scent of the churning sea below. Despair began to creep over him. He wanted so badly to find her, but what if she decided she never wanted to return to the village? What if she wasn't even on Berk anymore at all?

Staring at the flat snowy ground, he pictured her face, her smile, heard her voice- Then he frowned. The flat, snowy ground. It seemed undisturbed, but now that he was really looking at it, it was a little too smooth. Almost as if it had been intentionally cleared...

The wind shifted and he stiffened. He was not alone out here. He knew the scent, but couldn't place it... As nonchalantly as he could, he stood and began to meander aimlessly, or so he hoped it appeared. When he got to the bushes, he looked away deliberately, then leapt through them without warning. As he had anticipated, he slammed into another body, and they tumbled end over end until he pinned them with a ferocious growl, staring down menacingly... And then he realized who he was on top of, and hurriedly jumped off, his surprise entirely extinguishing his aggression.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Was it really necessary to hide from me?"

Kiva rolled her eyes as she got back on her feet. "A simple "sorry" would suffice."

"Sorry. What are you doing out here? Aren't you going to back to the colony with Cinder and the others?"

"You're a lot stronger than you look, and you look very strong. Yep, that's gonna leave a few bruises."

It was Shade's turn to roll his eyes. "I already apologized. Now you know, don't spy on dragons who are close enough to smell you. Answer the questions."

She sniffed. "A little politeness goes a long way."

"Ugh. Fine. Answer the questions, please."

"I guess that's as nice as you get. Well, I was just tidying up. And yes, I'm leaving. I was about to go back, then I saw you, and figured I should keep an eye on you."

"What?"

"You know, make sure you don't cause any trouble?"

"Yeah, I got that. I mean, why were you tidying up?"

"I didn't want to leave any evidence behind."

"Why?"

"So no one would know that-" she quickly shut her mouth, her expression clearly betraying that she knew she had said too much.

"Would know what? That Ash had been here?"

"Uh-"

"Save it. Do you know where she is now?"

She shook her head, and he snorted impatiently. "Liar. Why won't anyone tell me? What do you think I'm going to do to her? I'm not Svar, I'm not going to hurt her. I just want to talk to her."

"About what?"

"About the weather. What do you think I want to talk to her about? Come on, Kiva. Where is she?"

She now had the same sympathetic expression that Cinder had. "I told her I wouldn't tell anyone."

"But why? Why is she hiding?"

"She's trying to work some stuff out. She didn't think she could ever go back-"

"Did she leave? I can't believe it. This is just-"

"But we changed her mind."

He sighed with relief. "So she's still on Berk?"

"Yes, but she's not ready to go back yet."

"Why not?"

"She almost got you killed, Shade. The son of the Alpha and the dragons that saved her life and took her in. She thinks that's unforgivable. She's not quite over it yet."

His irritation was beginning to return. "Well I'm 'not quite over it' either, but I'm still trying to work through it. I can't actually do that without her, though. Please, Kiva. I know that you have no reason to want to, but I need your help."

"You're wrong there. I do want to help you. You were right, I wasn't actually in love with you. I really don't know you at all. Even if I did, I still wouldn't be right for you, and I get that you wouldn't make me as happy as I thought you could. Not only that, but I love Ash, and I'm worried about her. She hasn't really been eating, and I don't think that's going to change without Cinder and I bringing her food."

Concern rippled through him. "Then it's important that I find her sooner rather than later. We'll figure it out-"

"I hope you will, but it won't happen until she's ready for it to."

"And it won't happen at all if she starves to death!"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she's taken care of."

"But-"

"But nothing. You need to be patient. She'll come to you. She loves you, which is why she's so messed up. Seeing you hurt and nearly killed because of her is tearing her apart."

"How long do I need to be patient? I feel like I should have a say in this, seeing as how I'm the one who almost died. Does it seem like I'm not also being torn up? Because I assure you, the pain of almost dying is nothing compared to what my heart is going through right now. She's the reason I vowed never to feel again, she's the reason I decided to give it another chance, and I should regret that but I don't. She could've been the one to try and kill me and I still wouldn't change any of it. So you know what? Fine. I'll wait for her. I'll wait the rest of my gods-damned life if I have to. And since you're going to go straight to her after I leave, I'm counting on you to make sure she gets that message. I'm counting on you to make sure she doesn't starve to death, or stay out here forever. Can I trust you to do that?"

Kiva seemed taken aback, but then she smiled. "You can. Now go home. I'm sure we will see each other again, and you can thank me then. Goodbye, Shade."

Though it pained him, he nodded. "Goodbye, Kiva. Be safe. And... Thank you." And he left, swallowing his hurt and preparing himself to wait as long as it took for her to come back. _I love you,_ he thought fervently. _Please c__ome home soon._

* * *

She stared at the wall, trying to comprehend the warmth that had suddenly begun permeating the cold numbness surrounding her. Kiva was gone, leaving behind a pile of fish and a tiny flicker of hope. She didn't understand why he was seeking her out, after everything. He couldn't love her now. And even if he could, no one else would forgive her.

Slowly, the warmth faded, and the cold reigned supreme. _If you don't return on your own in the next few days, someone will be coming to get you. And you need to be ready._

How could she be ready? That was stupid. She just wanted to be alone. _That's not true,_ the voice in her head challenged. _You want to go home. You don't want to live without them. Without him._

With a whimper, she shut her eyes and curled into a ball. _Why did it have to end up like this?_ She missed him so much, her feelings for him a punishing ache in her chest. Her body felt strange, as if it was rebelling against her mental state.

A few days. It seemed like an eternity, and yet not long enough. Her thoughts circled like vultures, waiting to devour her, and miserably she sank into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Svar had been flying for days. He hadn't stopped to eat or sleep, determined to fly off the edge of the world. At one point, he had vaguely registered that the air was not so cold, but that was the most he had allowed himself to think. There was no point in allowing himself to ruminate, to be angry or miserable or afraid. He didn't care where he was, so long as it eventually led to the end of the world, and the end of him.

So focused was he on the horizon, and not on his surroundings, that he didn't see the net until it hit him with a stinging slap. Screeching, he tumbled from the sky, the weighted trap tangled around his wings and tail. Finally, he hit the water, so hard that the air was forced from his lungs, and desperately, he clawed at the net. Horror dawned when he realized that it was made of metal wires, but he continued to struggle, slowly sinking beneath the surface of the waves.

The harder he pushed against the net, the deeper the wires dug into his hide, but he could barely feel the pain in his panic. Suddenly, something caught on the wires, and he was hauled upwards and out of the water. He was dumped onto a hard surface, and for a moment he just lay there, gasping for breath and staring up at the blue sky. The roaring in his ears died down until he could hear harsh shouting, and he realized with a sense of foreboding that he was on a human ship. He'd never encountered any humans other than those living on Berk, though he knew they were out there, and he knew they were not always friendly to dragons. He had a horrible feeling that the humans who had just shot him out of the sky were not of the same mind as the jovial, kind people he was familiar with.

His panic returning, he began to thrash around, knowing that he had to escape, that he was in terrible danger.

"Restrain it!"

Then he was being dragged across the wooden deck, and he could see the humans, big, mean-looking men holding big, mean-looking weapons. Futilely, he fought against the wires, hissing and snarling.

An especially nasty brute approached him with a leer on his scarred face, raising a long, barbed spear. Svar immediately hated him, and stared him down, his fear mingling with his anger.

Right before the jagged metal made contact with his hide, a new voice called out, "Hold!"

Immediately the spear was pulled away, and all noise ceased, beyond the lapping of the water against the hull and the creaking of the sails. Then he could hear footsteps, an unhurried gait in his direction. They stopped, and Svar worried what was coming next.

"I don't believe it."

A face loomed in his vision, masked below dark, calculating eyes.

"So there are more of you."

It wasn't a question, and Svar wondered frantically what that meant.

"Oh yes," the human continued. "You have different eyes, and you're smaller, but you are definitely the same species."

_What? _

"I'll admit, I'm a little disappointed, but you'll still be worth a pretty penny, no doubt about that. But maybe..." The calculating look was back. "Maybe you can assist me with something. As you may have gathered, I capture dragons for profit, and, admittedly, a little fun. However, I've been looking for a specific dragon, for quite some time. You're the first lead I've had since my best hunter deserted my cause."

If Svar hadn't been sure before, he now knew with certainty that these humans were bad news. But what the human said next shocked him to his core.

"The dragon I'm looking for is like you, that is, the same species. He's big, and travels with a girl. Oh, and his eyes are bright blue."

_Oh, no. No, no, no. _

She must have seen recognition flash in his eyes, because she let out a low chuckle.

"So you know them. Excellent. Here's how this is going to work. You will lead me to them, and in return, I will let you live. How does that sound?"

_Lead her to Berk? _This was the woman who had destroyed the refugees' home, the reason they had come to Berk in the first place. As much as he disliked the place at the moment, there was no way he'd willingly put so many innocent lives at risk. Not to mention, he wasn't really interested in risking the Alpha's wrath by returning.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be," the woman purred. "That girl and her dragon have caused me a great deal of trouble. I just want to settle the score between us."

She was lying. He knew it in his bones, and angry, he snarled at her, wishing he could tell her exactly where she could shove her talk of settling scores. He wasn't overly fond of Shade by any means, but he could never justify sacrificing hundreds of dragons and humans just so he could have the last laugh over his rival.

She sighed. "Very well. You won't be worth quite so much after this, but I very much want to find them, and, as you will soon discover, I have many ways of getting the things I want."

* * *

**Some of you guessed that this would happen. Poor Svar. I'm not his biggest fan, but I wouldn't wish running into someone like Surmata on anyone. **

**So, we spent some time with Eret! I always wondered how things would go for him, and finally decided to give him a bit of a story. I like the idea of Ruffnut calming down and maturing a bit, so that it wouldn't be agonizing to be married to her ;) I also like the idea of Tuffnut cultivating a new generation of delinquents and pranksters. It seems like something he would do.**

**And I hope you liked that little bit with James and Hiccup. The notion of second chances is perhaps worth thinking about. **

**Lastly... Oh Ash, what are we going to do with you? How long will we have to wait until you and Shade make up?! ;)**

**We're close to the end, friends. But there are many questions that have not yet been answered, so I thank you for your patience as you await those resolutions. See you next week! :)**


	60. Chapter 59

**Helloooo friends. Happy Friday. I hope you are all doing well.**

**My lovely reviewers:**

**MoonbornWalker (The humans name most of the dragons.)**

**Spartan10007**

**QuiteARandomFan (I will answer that below.)**

**Toothless**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**Sag1ttar1us**

**yesboss21**

**Vvarden**

**Ty-ten**

**Not so many this week! Hope I haven't done anything (much) to offend...**

**Just a quick little warning for a bit of strong language. Other than that... enjoy.**

* * *

The room was lit by a single candle, burning low as he nursed his wine. It was an unusual commodity, but they'd offered him an entire bottle upon his arrival. It was times like this, when he couldn't sleep, that he was thankful for it.

There was a sudden pounding on the door, startling him. "Chief! Chief!"

"What is it?"

One of his men rushed in, eyes wide. "I've just received a missive!"

"From who? It's the middle of the night!"

"All he said was, your friends are in danger. I didn't read it, here—"

As he read the scrawled note, a cold fear began to set in. "Where is the man who gave you this?"

"I, uh, don't know, Chief," he said apologetically. "I came straight to you because I thought it was important—"

"It was, you did well. But we must hurry. Assemble a dozen of our strongest men, and get Vasara for me."

"Are we taking a ship?"

"No. We'll fly. It's faster."

"I'll go wake them right away."

"Thank you."

As soon as he was gone, Haku set to writing to his host. It wasn't considered particularly polite to leave in the middle of the night, but he was sure she would understand. Part of him wanted to beg for her assistance, but while she might have been a warrior, her people were not, and he could not ask her to leave them so abruptly. The missive had also been very clear. Bringing an army was not an option.

Once he was satisfied with the note, he folded it and left it on the table. For a moment, he debated leaving the missive as well, then decided against it. Tucking it into his pocket, he quickly packed, grabbed his bow, and went out into the night, heading for the dragon stables.

He fought off his despair, steeling himself. Many of his people were still on Berk, not to mention the entire village who had done so much for them all. _Hang on, _he thought. _I'm coming._

* * *

Shade nudged another fish closer to Soren, and immediately his little brother snatched it up and swallowed it whole.

"You have quite the voracious appetite, don't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Uh huh," Soren replied, not looking up as he strained for another morsel. They were at the feeding station, which was crowded with the usual group of chattering diners.

"Why don't you just get in the bowl? It would be easier," he said, pushing a salmon close enough for the small dragon to sink his teeth into.

"Mama says that it's not polite to play with other dragons' food, even though I wouldn't play, I'd just eat it all, but she says that isn't polite either," he informed him through a mouthful of fish.

"Mama knows best."

A few cheerful cries of "Alpha" went up, and Shade glanced around to see their father approaching with Soturi.

"Hey, Shade. And hello, Soren."

Soren responded with what sounded like "Hi Daddy" but it was sort of hard to tell with his mouth so full. Soturi went straight for the fish, barely acknowledging them as she passed.

"I wanted to ask you something, Shade."

His father seemed relaxed, so it probably wasn't anything serious. "What is it?"

"Well, Snoggletog is coming up—"

"Nnahgag!" Soren exclaimed.

"Yes, nnahgag. We're all going to the nesting grounds with the dragons expecting eggs. By 'we' I mean your mother and siblings, and some others. Hiccup's family is going, and I think he was planning on asking Aeri about it soon. Storm mentioned that Erik wanted Maara and Mika to go, and I'm sure Sahko and James would be invited, so it would be one big happy vacation. Just a few days. What do you say?"

"Well, if Aeri wants to go, and you're all going, I suppose I should."

"Only if you want to. I just thought that maybe you'd like to get away for a little while." Toothless was smiling slightly, but his eyes shone with a kind concern, and Shade almost sighed. It had been a rough few days for him. Maybe a change of scenery wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"You're right. Sure. Sounds like… fun."

"Excellent. We'll be on the ships with the humans, but we could always fly with the mothers if we—"

"Alpha! We have incoming dragon riders!"

Everyone looked up to see a serious looking patrol landing nearby.

"We'll talk later," Toothless told Shade. "Do we know them?"

"They appear to be some of the refugees, Alpha. Their Chief's dragon was at the front of the formation, last I saw."

_Uh oh. _Shade's thoughts immediately went to Aeri. "Dad, I'll go find Aeri."

"She was in the Great Hall with her family, last I saw," his father replied. "I'll go with you. Soturi, watch Soren, please."

They took off up the hill. Inside the Great Hall, it was warm and noisy, and it took them a while to make their way through the crowded space to the Chief's table. When they finally got to the back of the room, the humans were all laughing hysterically at something Erik had said. Shade hated to interrupt, but if Haku had returned, without the ships, it was probably important. Nudging Aeri's back, he waited for her to turn around while his father went around the other side to Hiccup.

"Oh, hey, bud. Is everything okay?" Her smile faded as he shook his head.

"Excuse me, everyone." It was Hiccup, getting out of his seat. "Don't wait for me." Immediately he strode away with Toothless at his heels. Everyone in their path quickly moved aside, looking curious.

Then Aeri got up, and Shade moved to block her way. "Bud, what is it?" she frowned.

He gave her a worried rumble, not wanting her to have to see Haku, but she just rolled her eyes and squeezed past him. "I'm going, so you can stay here, or come with me."

Sighing exasperatedly, he followed her. _If Haku upsets her, I'll bite him in half._

Hiccup slid from Toothless's shoulders with a slight frown as he watched the dragons approach in the fading light. _Yes, that's definitely Haku. What is he doing back here? Where are the rest of his people?_

As soon as Haku landed, he jumped to the ground, appearing extremely confused. This, in turn, confused Hiccup, and it only intensified as the rest of the small party touched down. The dozen or so men were looking around, apparently bewildered.

"Chief Hiccup!"

"Hello, Haku. To what do we owe the surprise pleasure?" He wasn't particularly thrilled to see the other Chief, perhaps because of the delightful way the young man and his daughter had parted ways. Her current happiness helped with his negative feelings, though, so he wasn't too upset by Haku showing up out of the blue. Perhaps they'd found a suitable home and he couldn't wait to share the news?

"I received word from you that you were under attack," Haku explained, frowning deeply.

"What?" Hiccup hadn't been expecting that at all.

"A missive arrived last night, and we flew as fast as we could back here to see if we could aid you."

"A missive?"

Wordlessly, Haku produced a folded up piece of paper from his sleeve, and Hiccup took it, his own frown deepening as he read the scrawled message.

_We are under attack, outnumbered and surrounded. We can't hold them off for much longer. My daughter has been captured. Your people need you. DO NOT bring a large force, you will be spotted and they will kill us all. You are our only hope. _

Beneath it was an unmistakable signature. Hiccup always signed his name with three H's with a line through them, and to an unfamiliar eye, this would seem like a legitimate letter from him. But the handwriting was definitely not his, and Hiccup certainly had not sent a desperate plea to Haku of all people for aid. There was also the small detail that Berk was not actually under attack at the moment.

Lowering the note, he met Haku's eyes. The young Chief's features were strained with weariness and worry, and his men's confusion was giving way to clear exhaustion.

"Alright. Needless to say, we are not being attacked, and I did not send this missive. We can discuss this later. Right now, why don't you unsaddle your dragons, and head up to the Great Hall for a hot meal? I'm sure your people would love to see you and hear about your journey thus far. Go on."

Haku nodded encouragingly to his men, who perked up at the mention of food and loved ones, before turning back to Hiccup. "Of course, I'm very glad that you are all alright, but who would send this, and why?"

"I have no idea, Haku. We can try and figure it out tomorrow. You need to rest and recuperate a bit. There's no imminent threat, so eat, socialize, and get a good night's sleep. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Chief."

"Of course."

As the black-haired Chief trudged away, Hiccup turned to Toothless. "Something's not right."

His best friend nodded solemnly, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I guess we will worry about it tomorrow. I just hope that he doesn't run into—"

"Dad!"

He looked up at the urgent whisper, and saw Aeri cautiously making her way out from between two houses, glancing back and forth. Behind her, Shade was doing the same, and Hiccup had to chuckle at how very conspicuous they were in that moment.

"I think you're safe, Aeri."

She rolled her eyes, but gave up her attempt at sneakiness. "What are they doing here?"

He handed her the missive. "They received this."

As she read, her eyes widened, then her brows knitted in puzzlement. "Who is this from?"

"They thought it was from us."

"This isn't your handwriting."

"Well, I know that, but how was Haku supposed to?"

She wrinkled her nose with slight distaste, but seemed otherwise unperturbed by the mention of her former friend. "Who delivered this message?"

"An unidentified man. It was the middle of the night, and seemed to be a matter of life and death, so they didn't think to question him further."

"This is so suspicious it practically stinks. What are we going to do?"

Hiccup barely avoided beaming at her, but his chest did swell with pride just a bit. She was taking responsibility, addressing problems, behaving with maturity and intelligence…

"Dad?"

"Oh, sorry. I told him we'd deal with it tomorrow. You are, of course, welcome to join us. I'm going to alert the council that we'll be meeting after breakfast. Think you'll be awake by then?"

She stuck out her tongue at his teasing tone. _Right. Maturity._ "I don't know, I usually like to sleep in until mid-afternoon, and Shade gets pretty grumpy if he's woken up before lunch…"

There was an outraged grumble, and Aeri stumbled forwards as Shade nudged her firmly in the back with his nose. Toothless laughed audibly, and Hiccup watched fondly as his daughter grinned and shoved her dragon in return, though he barely moved an inch and yawned in her face as if saying, _Please, this again? _

Whatever was going on, it would be okay. They just needed to stick together. He was reminded of an old saying his father always used to say. _United we stand… divided, we fall. _

* * *

"Aeri!"

The call stirred her from her slumber, and groggily she looked around. It was early, that she knew. The council meeting wasn't until after breakfast, so there was no reason for her to be awoken now, unless something had happened.

Concern shot through her, and she quickly got up and began dressing. "I'll be down in a minute!"

She pulled open her bedroom door, hastily braiding her hair as she descended the staircase. Her worry only intensified at the sight of her parents and grandmother standing below, faces grim. James was sitting crosslegged on his bedroll, seeming alert, though his hair was sticking out all over the place, and there was a crease on his face from his pillow. Their eyes met, and he smiled ever so slightly, warming her heart and calming her nerves.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"A trade ship docked about an hour ago. Its surviving crew reported being attacked by a 'demon in the night' not far from Outcast Island, and their vessel has the scorch marks to prove it."

She glanced at Shade, who sat next to Sahko with a slight frown. "A demon in the night?"

"So it would seem."

"They were attacked by a lone dragon in the middle of the night?"

"An invisible demon, shooting balls of fire, only detectable by its high-pitched shriek."

"A Night Fury? There aren't any Night Furies on Outcast Island, and even if there were, the Outcasts stopped attacking ships a long time ago."

Her father pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "It's hard to believe, but the blast marks are unmistakable."

"What are you going to do?"

"We're going to investigate. I postponed the council meeting indefinitely. Hopefully we can sort this out quickly, before something else happens."

Something was nagging at the back of her mind, but she couldn't figure out what it was, so she shook it off. "You're all going?"

"It was just going to be your father and grandmother," her mother said with a small smile. "But I invited myself along, even though I'm not a legendary dragon master."

"We very much welcome your assistance, dear. You have as much experience as any of us, and not only that, you have a way with the Outcasts that never ceases to amaze me."

Astrid's small smile widened. "Oh, it's no big deal, you just have to earn their respect."

"There's respect, which they have for me, and there's awe, fear, and adoration, which they have for you. You beat the snot out of their toughest warrior, if I recall correctly."

"He just needed to learn some manners from a real lady," she said sweetly. "And since there were no real ladies around, I had to do it."

Her father laughed. "Who knew it would be so easy to turn those rough, crusty, backwards hulks into enlightened gentlemen? And that it would only take two and a half minutes, if you count the minute and a half you spent demanding that he say 'uncle' as you choked him with his own broken arm?"

"Who knew, indeed."

"Okay, so what do you need me to do?" Aeri steered the conversation back on track.

"Well, since we're all leaving—"

"Think of it as a pre-vacation before our actual vacation to the nesting grounds," her mother smirked.

"—we decided to leave you in charge. The village will pretty much run itself for today, so you can take it easy. If, on the off-chance, something comes up, you can either try to deal with it yourself, or wait for my return. You always have Fishlegs and Gobber for advice, and Snotlout for muscle, though you are more than capable of providing your own brains and brawn to any given situation. Sound good?"

Aeri nodded. "I think we'll manage just fine. Good luck with the rogue dragon."

"We'll try to come back with as many limbs as we started off with," her father winked. "Alright, let's get going. Time's a-wastin'!"

The door shut behind them, and for a moment, the only sound was the crackling fire. Aeri looked to James, and he gave her a crooked smile. "Alright, Chief Aeri. What's the first order of business?"

Sighing audibly, she plopped into a chair, then smiled back at him. "I think the acting Chief needs some breakfast. But maybe we could eat here? Because…" she trailed off, her smile slipping, and his expression immediately became serious. Pushing himself to his feet, he came over and crouched in front of her.

"Because you'd rather not see him if you don't have to."

She could only nod, and he took her hands and clasped them between his own. "Then we'll stay here. No problem."

"I just— I just wish I didn't care. But it hasn't been that long, and it still kind of… hurts."

He nodded understandingly. "That's okay. It would be odd if you were totally fine about it so soon. You don't have to speak to him or see his face or even acknowledge his presence in any way if you don't want to."

"Thank you, James." It was so very nice that he didn't take her sensitivity about Haku to be a reflection of her feelings for him.

"Of course, Chief Aeri. What would you like to do after breakfast?"

"After breakfast…" she smiled. "The acting Chief wouldn't mind being joined by her consort for some invigorating fun."

His eyebrows lifted, and her face immediately heated. "Um, I meant flying. Morning flight. With our dragons. Outside. Fully clothed…"

He seemed to be trying very hard not to smile. "Oh, I think I understand now. I wasn't at all sure until you specified that you and your _consort_ would not, in fact, be underdressed for the activity in question."

She slapped her hands over her face with a groan, and he finally burst out laughing. Peeking out between her fingers, she took in his mischievous grin and bedhead and her heart almost skipped a beat. She didn't know what she had done to deserve him, but she thanked the gods that they had seen fit to give her such happiness.

* * *

Erik grinned, slightly exasperated. "What is the matter with you?"

Storm was bounding around him in circles, nudging him and warbling in a demanding fashion. "What? Are you hungry? You don't need me to feed you," he pointed out, and she rolled her eyes. "Well, what is it, then?" She looked up at the sky, then at him, then back up to the sky, then back to him. "You want to fly?" Her head bobbed in affirmation. "We can go after breakfast, I promised Maara—"

"Erik?"

The soft voice had him spinning around happily. "Well, good morning, m'lady. I was just telling Storm here that I can't go flying now, because I promised to get breakfast with you at the Great Hall this morning."

"Actually, would it be alright if we didn't?" The request was casual, but her stormy eyes betrayed her disquiet, and her gloved hands were clasped tightly in front of her, which usually indicated that she was anxious about something.

"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned. "And don't say _nothing_."

She exhaled audibly. "I just… I don't really want to see him."

_Oh. _"Hey, that's alright," he said, reaching down and taking her hands in his. "I'm sure we have something in the house that will tide us over, and we can go with Storm wherever she wants to take us, which will hopefully be out of the village and away from… people. Sound good?"

Maara nodded, and he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Perfect. Come on, if we take much longer, I think Storm will leave without us." Soon, they had wrapped up a small breakfast for themselves and were in the saddle, and Storm wasted no time in taking off. But she didn't follow the perimeter of the island like she usually did. Instead, she flew inland, over the forest and around the mountain.

"Where are we going?" he asked her, but she didn't respond, eyes fixated on the ground. So he just rested a hand over Maara's arms, which were wrapped around his waist.

A few minutes later, Storm angled her wings and began a slow descent towards a patch of trees that seemed virtually indistinguishable from the surrounding forest. Erik's confusion mounted as he wondered what they were doing out here. Fortunately, it wasn't snowing, but that didn't mean it wouldn't start at any given time.

Once she had navigated between the thick branches to land in the deep powder, Erik dismounted and helped Maara down. "Storm, what are we doing out—" But she was off, moving quickly through the trees. "Hey, wait up!" Holding hands, they stumbled after her, following her tracks in the snow when they lost sight of her.

"Where is she going?" Maara huffed.

"I really don't know," Erik replied with a frown. "At least there's no chance whatsoever of us running into your brother out here."

They caught up to Storm just in time to see her dart into a dark opening in a hillside. "What the Hel?" he grumbled.

"Uh, Erik? Do we have to go into the dark and spooky hole in the ground?" They slowed to a stop, standing at the entrance.

Suddenly Storm reappeared, warbling once before turning back and vanishing again.

"I think she wants us to follow her," he said slowly. "You don't have to—"

"Are you kidding me? Last time I let you go underground by yourself, you almost died. But if we die in this cave, I want you to know that you will _not _be resting in peace."

"Good to know," he squeezed her hand. "Well, let's see where she's brought us."

The tunnel was actually very short, but it turned into a dark space, and they stopped. "Storm," he called out softly. "We can't see."

A small light flashed through the darkness and caught on some brush, casting flickering light over the cave. But when they finally saw what Storm had led them to, their jaws dropped.

"Oh, _shit._"

* * *

Haku sat in the Great Hall, nursing a mug of ale. It was starting to clear out, as most had finished their breakfast, and were ready to begin their days. Many of his men were with him, talking amongst themselves. They seemed relieved to see their friends and family members who had not accompanied them on their voyage, and Haku had no trouble letting them catch up. He'd received word from the Chief that a situation had arisen that demanded his immediate attention, but that he would return as soon as possible.

One of the enormous doors opened, and in walked a few of his men, leading a small band of strangers. _Who were they? _

They filled plates with food, before coming over to where Haku sat. "Chief, these men arrived early this morning. They brought word of the _issue _that called Chief Hiccup away. We invited them to eat with us, if that's alright."

Haku nodded. These strangers seemed a bit worse for wear, and he was certainly in no position to turn away those who had seen difficult times. "Please, sit with us, and tell us about this _issue._"

One of the strangers spoke up as they all crowded onto the benches. He had a heavy accent, but his words were clear. "We were sailing past Outcast Island…" Soon a group of people had gathered around, listening avidly.

Haku became increasingly concerned as the man told his story. _A demon, invisible in darkness, with an unearthly shriek… _A memory rose, of his very first encounter with Shade. Except, Shade hadn't been attacking them. Now he understood why the Chief had gone out to investigate. _A rogue Night Fury would be very bad news. _

After the man had finished speaking, those listening began to murmur worriedly, before Haku spoke up. "That sounds like a harrowing experience. I'm sure it was a bit of a shock to see so many dragons here, given the nature of your arrival."

"Ah, yes," the man replied. Haku got the feeling he was the leader of their group. "We certainly were not expecting to see them _living _in the village. But they paid us no mind, and the people don't seem at all perturbed by them, so we can hope that we are safe here."

"Oh, this is the safest place in the world," one of Haku's men said carelessly. "The dragons are all controlled by—"

"What he's trying to say," Haku interrupted, "is that the people here have been at peace with the dragons for many years now. So there is no trouble between them."

"Who keeps them in line, though?"

"The Chief's dragon, he's in charge of all of them," the same man responded, and Haku nearly winced. _Shut up, shut up, shut up… _"Scary devil, he is, but they all swear he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Oh, the black one? Yes, he was rather intimidating."

A different stranger spoke up. "They're all scary, but there was one I saw on the way up, especially frightening…"

"What did it look like?"

"Black and purple, all spiny and mean-looking…"

Though Haku was on edge, he nearly growled with irritation. _Winter's dragon. Of course. _

"…I've only ever seen one other like it, and I never expected to find another as someone's _pet._"

"Well," Haku said. "They're not so much pets, as… wait, you said you've seen another trained Skrill?" _Hadn't there been a discussion about how ill-tempered and _untrainable_ Skrills were?_

"Yes, we've seen another… Skrill, was it?"

The leader interrupted. "That was different, though. The man who rode it was more dangerous than the dragon. Can you blame it for submitting to him?"

"Not really. A beast, he was. What a terrifying pair."

His thoughts were starting to spin out of control. "What? Who are you talking about?"

The strangers looked at one another. "No one knows where he came from. He's a mercenary. A sword for hire. Known for two things."

A different man continued. "His Hel-beast, and his weapon of choice."

The first took a swig from his mug. "A sword, said to be unbreakable, and sharp enough to cleave through any material."

"It's how he got his name, after all."

"Funny, though," one said after a moment. "He hasn't been around for a while. Maybe his Hel-beast ate him."

"No, no. I heard someone hired him for something big."

"Yeah, it was the woman. She was looking for something."

Haku froze. _It can't be. _

"Silver can find anything. Whatever she was looking for, I'm sure he found it."

"As long as he's not looking for me, I don't care. The last thing I want is that silver sword sticking out of my gut."

He swallowed, and tried to sound calm. "This mercenary… he can find people?"

"That's his specialty. Silver always finds his man. And when he finds them… let's just say it's not pretty."

"And if that woman is involved, you can bet your sorry ass that after he finds what it is she wants, bad things are sure to follow."

The strangers chuckled, but Haku's pulse was roaring in his ears. _Silver… always finds his man. Dragon rider. Silver sword. Dangerous, terrifying… works for a woman, hasn't been seen in a while… _

"Chief, are you alright?"

One of his men was watching him with worried eyes, and the crowd had fallen silent. _He came out of nowhere, all concern and mystery, but he was on that ship with her, he was with the pirates… _All of his confusion and frustration and grief suddenly focused into a burning, barely controlled rage, and he stood up abruptly, features twisting with hate.

"It's him."

* * *

James smiled as Sahko touched down on the snowy street. Aeri and Shade had landed a few moments before, having soundly trounced them in their race back to the village. They'd flown around for a couple of hours, taking advantage of the snowless skies, which he hoped had helped Aeri relax a bit.

Sliding to the ground, he turned and patted Sahko's neck. "I think she's feeling better," he murmured quietly, pleased with the day thus far. Until something cold smacked into the back of his head and he yelped, whirling around. Aeri was standing about ten feet away, her back to him, adjusting a strap on Shade's saddle. Bringing a hand up, he brushed the snow out of his hair and shivered as icy water dripped down his back. Who had thrown that? There was no one else around... Then he met Shade's eyes, and the dragon seemed to smirk.

_Oh, Hel no_. Quietly he leaned down, pressing a finger to his lips. Shade just watched him, his amusement apparent, as he scooped up a handful of snow. Straightening, he paused for a second, then threw the snowball with the precision of a blade at the back of her head. He was already cheering internally when she suddenly ducked, and the snowball passed harmlessly above her.

"What?! How the Hel did you-"

Without warning she spun around, still crouching, and launched another snowball that hit him right in the face before he even registered what had happened. Stumbling back, he heard her giggling, and wiped the snow off his face with a glare.

"Oh, it is so on." Her grin slipped at his menacing tone, and she held up her hands placatingly.

"Hey, I didn't mean-" He ran straight at her, and with a squeak of alarm she quickly vaulted over Shade's back and took off. James followed, leaping onto and over the laughing Night Fury before sprinting after her.

As they ran through the streets, he scooped up chunks of snow and hurled them after her. A few hit her in the back, but the rest flew wide. Sahko and Shade kept pace with them, hopping from rooftop to rooftop. There were a few people out and about, and they all laughed heartily at the sight of their acting Chief leading him on a merry chase through the village. Some wished him luck, and a few offered snippets of advice that successfully made his face redden.

Aeri took a hard left, and just a few seconds behind her, James nearly lost his balance on a patch of ice before sprinting around the corner. He saw her standing right in front of him and immediately tried to slow down, then he was blinded by yet another snowball and he ended up hitting her anyways, taking them both down into a snowbank.

He felt her wriggling away, so he grabbed ahold of her waist and hauled her back, blinking hard to get the water out of his eyes. "You're not getting away this time!"

A gentle hand wiped the snow off his face, until he could see Aeri smiling at him. Her cheeks were flushed with exertion, and her green eyes sparkled with laughter.

_Oh, gods. She is so beautiful._ Without thinking, his grip tightened, holding her close. Then he shook his head, and grinned victoriously.

"I have you now! You'll never escape me! Time for me to exact my revenge—mm!"

Suddenly her lips were pressed against his, and his thoughts of revenge vanished as he closed his eyes and kissed her back with all he was worth. Too soon, she pulled away, and he blinked stupidly.

Beaming, she kissed his cheek, then without warning she rolled out of his arms and took off running. "I'm getting away!" she called cheekily.

His face heated, but he had to laugh. Unsteadily, he got to his feet, surprised that their kiss hadn't melted the entire snowbank, and gave chase.

"That's not fair!" he shouted.

"I'm exploiting my opponent's weaknesses! Classic military strategy!"

"I'm not sure I would consider that a 'classic military strategy'," he huffed.

"It was effective, wasn't it?"

"I'm going to have to get creative when I catch you, then."

"I look forward to it!"

He couldn't help but grin. She turned another corner, but before he even got close, a massive pile of snow landed on him and knocked him off his feet once again. "What the—" Looking up, he saw Shade on the rooftop with a mischievous smirk. The few people on the street had witnessed the whole thing, and were laughing along with the dragon.

"What did I ever do to you?" James grumbled, but he ended up chuckling as he got up and brushed the snow from his clothes. "Now she's probably long gone…"

He made for the corner, but slowed when he heard an angry voice. "Where is he?" _That sounds like Haku… _

"Who? What's the matter—"

"I'm not going to ask again! _Where is he?!_" Anger set in. _How dare he speak to her that way? _

He ran around the corner, and saw Aeri standing in front of Haku, and… a sizable crowd of people. "What's going on—"

Before he could finish his question, Haku shoved past Aeri, and in a flash his fist collided with James's cheek, sending him stumbling back with stars in his eyes.

"Haku! What the Hel are you doing?!" It was Aeri, furiously defending him. Haku was strong, no doubt about that, but James had taken far worse. He straightened, rubbing his cheek, but didn't bother with any pretense of outrage. What would be the point? He almost wished the blow had just killed him, so that he wouldn't have to endure what he knew was about to come.

"How can you defend him?!" Haku was almost screaming in her face, and his heart gave a painful twinge when she didn't back down an inch.

Sahko was at his side, growling angrily, but James just held out a hand, and the Skrill gave what had to be the saddest grumble he'd ever heard, his eyes shining with regret. The crowd was a mixture of refugees and villagers, all of them watching with varying degrees of horror or anger, the volume of their voices growing with each passing moment. Haku shoved Aeri out of the way, which James knew was a bad move for several very specific reasons. The young Chief's hand wrapped around his throat, but James didn't resist, calmly meeting his murderous glare.

Before Haku could even lift his fist to strike him, a spine-chilling snarl tore through the air, and he immediately froze, an inkling of fear appearing in his eyes. The crowd fell silent, no one daring to make a sound.

"Let him go. _Now._" Her voice was like steel. Cold, unforgiving, deadly steel. When Haku hesitated a second too long, there was a deafening roar. "You know exactly what he is capable of, Haku. So unless you want to take your chances with his remaining self-control, I suggest you _back. Off. NOW._"

Haku released him, eyes glowing with hatred. He took a few steps backward, keeping his hands raised placatingly, though James had no doubt that if Haku truly knew the full extent of his guilt, he likely wouldn't stay back for long. Aeri's face was hard with anger, which was fearsome enough, but for the less perceptive, Shade's bared teeth and slitted pupils conveyed the message quite clearly.

"Aeri, he's not who you think he is," Haku ground out.

"Then who is he, exactly?" James held his breath, wondering what would be said.

"He's a mercenary."

"What?"

"He's a _bounty hunter. _Goes by the name of 'Silver' because of his sword."

"Who told you this?"

"The sailors who arrived this morning. They saw the Skrill, and the sickening truth came out. He makes a living by—"

"What's your point, Haku?" This was it. She didn't seem particularly perturbed by the news that he was secretly a mercenary, but he knew what came next.

"What's my point? Think about it, Aeri! What do you think he's doing here?!"

The first flicker of confusion appeared on her face. "I don't know—"

"For _fuck's sake, _Aeri, it was him! He led her right to us!"

"What? What are you saying?"

"I'm _saying _that pirate witch hired him to track you down! And obviously, he succeeded!"

"That's not true. Tell him it's not true, James." When he didn't immediately respond, a gut-wrenching expression of disbelief crept onto her features. "James?" she whispered.

"Aeri, listen to me. I didn't— I never meant for this to happen." She had to believe him. He needed her to understand that he would never do anything to hurt her.

"Didn't you, though?" Haku butted in furiously. "Isn't it a part of your job description, sellsword? Don't tell me you didn't know what that bitch was planning. Don't act like you're innocent!"

"I know I'm not innocent, _Haku. _That's the last thing I would claim to be," he said icily.

"I should hope so!" the other man shouted. "My people, my home! Murdered, destroyed, just so you could line your pockets with gold!"

"That's not what it was about!"

"Really? Please, enlighten me. What could you possibly have gotten out of leading her to Aeri and Shade? What did she promise you?" A strange glint shone in his stormy eyes, and a pit opened in James's stomach. "I think I see now. It's suddenly very clear to me."

"No. You don't—"

"She would get Shade… and you would get Aeri." There were gasps in the crowd as the accusation hit home.

"No, no—"

"Don't deny it! I can see it in your eyes!" Haku's gaze was venomous.

In all his tortured dreams, James had never envisioned this scenario going quite as hideously as it was going now. Not because of what he knew they were going to do to him. No, he almost didn't even mind that part. It was because of Aeri. Her face was white with shock and horror.

"It wasn't like that! It wouldn't have been like that!" he protested, trying to ease her pain.

"So you admit it?" Haku hissed. "You're despicable. The lowest form of low. People don't matter to you, do they? You kill and you take what you want with no regard for who might get hurt. It's all just business as usual."

"That is _not _true." It was James's turn to shout angrily. "I've never been in the_ business_ of hurting innocents, Haku!"

"Tell me what Aeri was to you, then! If not an innocent life, what was she that made her an acceptable casualty? You didn't even know her!"

"You really want to know? You really want to know what motivated a heartless, cruel _monster _like me to suddenly take an interest in someone like Aeri? I'll tell you. I thought she could help me. Yeah, go ahead and sneer. I wasn't born without a conscience, contrary to what you seem to think. I did what I thought was right. Every target, every job— I did it because I wanted to bring criminals to justice. I was well-suited to the task of hunting them down, and helping their victims get even. I managed to go quite a while without committing murder. In fact, the first man I killed had dragged me into an alleyway and would have enjoyed making me suffer before mercilessly ending _my _life. And he wasn't alone. There were five of them. Five against one. Maybe you can justify my death in that circumstance, say that my life wasn't worth the five of theirs, but they were going to go after Sahko. They were going to hurt my friend. And I couldn't allow that to happen. So I did what I had to. And you know what? I'm not sorry. I would kill a hundred thugs like them if they dared threaten someone I loved.

"But after that, I was done. Don't look at me like that, Haku. Have you ever killed a man with your own hands? It changes you. I never wanted to lift my sword again, no matter what. Until I was approached by a mysterious pirate, with an unusual offer. I was to find a girl. But, in the pirate's words, I was "uniquely equipped" for the task. Take a guess as to why. That was the first time I had ever even heard about another dragon rider. My immediate response was to decline. I had enough gold to last me a lifetime, and I had no interest in being a mercenary ever again. But she found my weakness and exploited it. My desire to find a purpose in life, to find answers to my moral dilemma. I wouldn't even have to capture the other rider, just find her. That was all I had to do. I wanted a chance to talk to this rider, who sounded like she might know something I didn't about life. Something that might help me on my journey. I was a fool to go along with Surmata's plan, I knew that from the first moment I saw Aeri. It took me all of a minute to realize that I had made an enormous, irrevocable mistake in leading Surmata to Heimme. A minute spent with Aeri was enough to show me that she was good. Not just innocent, but _good._ She did not deserve to be hurt. Ever."

"I can't listen to this," Haku spat. "Don't you dare make this about her."

"But it _is _about her—"

"She means _nothing _to you, you bastard!"

"That's where you're wrong, Haku! Condemn me for my actions, punish me, make me suffer for who I am and what I've done, but don't you _dare _tell me who I do or do not care about! You don't get that privilege!"

"And you shouldn't even have the privilege of knowing her!"

"You know, I actually agree with you. She is so much better than I am, in every way, that it's not even funny. She's stronger than me, braver than me, smarter than me… But on top of that, she's kind and caring and thoughtful. She's funny and sensitive. She's _special. _And that's what kills me. I don't regret knowing her. She showed me what life could have been like, if only I were someone else. But I'm not someone else. I am who I am and because of that, she got hurt. And she's getting hurt again. So if I could go back, I would make sure she never even knew I existed, because she doesn't deserve the pain that I've caused her."

"How _precious. _How utterly absurd and idiotic. You know what you should be more concerned about? The blood of the hundreds of people who died because of your selfish quest to find "meaning" in your life. You know what would have meant something? You dying in their stead! I should—"

"That's enough, Haku." All eyes turned to Aeri. Her voice was just loud enough to be heard by all, steady and calm. James searched her face, but her expression was completely blank. She seemed to have recovered from her previous shock, but he didn't think for a second that meant she was okay. "I think we've all heard enough for today."

"What do we do with 'im, Aeri?" one of the Vikings said gruffly, watching her with some concern.

"He should be punished! Now!" a refugee shrieked, and immediately the crowd broke out into loud shouting, some for James's head.

Beside him, Sahko hissed angrily, preparing to defend him, but James gestured for him to stop. "No, Sahko. This is my fate." Though it pained him to say it, he had to. "You should go."

The Skrill looked at him like he was insane, not budging an inch. The look in his eyes clearly said, _I'm not going anywhere. _James felt a rush of gratitude for his friend's loyalty, even though it might cost him his life. The din of the crowd was deafening now, and he could very clearly see some holding weapons.

Aeri held up her hands, and incredibly enough, everyone quieted. "My father returns tonight. He will decide what will be done. Hey!" she raised her voice as people began to argue. "He is the Chief of this island. His word is law. You will abide by his decision and you _will not _dispute it! Is that understood?" Grudgingly, the majority of the crowd murmured their agreement. "Hoark, Wilhelm, take him to the prison. I don't think he'll be causing you any trouble." Two burly Vikings stepped forward, nodding. "I want one of you inside, keeping an eye on him, and the other outside. No one enters that building unless I say so. If there's any trouble, come to me. I'll be at my grandmother's house if anyone needs me, but please, if it's not an emergency, I would appreciate you holding your concerns until later."

"Uh, Aeri? What do we do with the Skrill?" One of James's guards pointed at Sahko. He felt a sudden urge of fear. _Were they going to hurt him? _James would be powerless to stop them if they tried.

"Leave him alone. He'll probably go with you. Don't worry, he's smart. He won't be a problem. I'm sure there will be other dragons around to keep him in line." She glanced at Shade as if to confirm this, and the Night Fury nodded slightly. His expression was just as unreadable as his rider's. "But I want him to stay outside the jail."

For a moment, James was irritated. Did she really think he and Sahko would try to escape if they were together? Then he realized: She was doing him a favor. She knew that James would probably want his dragon to get as far away from Berk as possible, and so was giving him the opportunity to go. Although he could tell she knew as well as he did that Sahko wasn't going to leave him, ever.

The two guards nodded and stepped forward, gesturing for him to turn around and walk. James met Aeri's gaze one last time. Her expression was impenetrable, but that didn't stop him from summoning every last bit of remorse he had. _I'm so, so sorry_.

Her face didn't change, yet he felt slightly better for having tried. Taking a deep breath, he turned his back on her. He didn't bother looking at Haku, he could practically feel the other man glaring daggers at him. The crowd parted to allow the guards to escort him away. A few voiced threats, or muttered insults. But the rest were quiet. Behind him, he heard Sahko growl at their words, and he wished there was some sort of comfort he could offer his friend. But even if he could, there was nothing he could say that would make it any better.

Once they were far enough away, one of the guards said in a low voice, "Don't worry. No one'll bother you once we're at the prison."

The other Viking gave a gruff chuckle. "That's because no one's fool enough to cross Aeri. She's just as fierce as her mother, but with the level head of her father. That's a terrifying combination."

James privately agreed with them, but didn't feel that it would be right to voice his thoughts on the matter. As they walked through the unusually quiet village, footsteps crunching in the snow, James looked around, taking in the place he'd grown to love more than any other. Of course, it meant nothing without the people who lived there, that made it so incredible. His guilt was stifling. He had lied to them. They had taken him in, trusted him— and now they knew the truth.

"Winter!" a familiar voice cried, and James turned to see Erik and Storm running towards them. The young man took in the guards flanking him, and slowed, confusion evident on his face. "Winter, what's going on? Maara and I just got back and saw the crowd back there, she went that way but I saw you over here and— did something happen? Are you alright?"

James felt even more guilty over the genuine concern coming from Aeri's younger brother. "Erik. Listen. You can't be seen with me. They might—"

"Why not? Who's they? What would they do?"

He couldn't help the exasperated smile that came to his lips, but he tried to make himself look serious again. "Erik… I'm not who you think I am. I've done some really terrible things. Things that you will likely hear about very soon and never forgive me for. Everyone else has already passed that point. These two gentlemen are leading me to the prison, where I will await your father's judgment upon his return."

"I'll go with you then," Erik said resolutely.

"Erik, no one's to go in. Aeri's orders. And we gotta get 'im there sooner rather than later, otherwise someone's bound to risk her wrath and hurt 'im." The guards were both looking around warily, as though expecting an angry mob to materialize at any moment.

The young man frowned. "_Aeri _is sending you to the prison? Winter, what did you _do?_"

James didn't deserve Erik's concern. Not after everything he had done. "It's all my fault, Erik. If it weren't for me, everyone on Heimme would still be alive and safe and happy."

His frown deepened. "Are you… a pirate?"

"Worse than a pirate. So much worse. I led them there, Erik. It's my fault. It's my fault they're dead. It's my fault she got hurt."

"Who got hurt?"

"Your sister, Erik. They hurt her then, and now I've gone and hurt her, too. You'll hear all about it from everyone else, I'm sure. Please, just… be angry. Hate me. Curse me. Beat the living Hel out of me if it makes you feel better. You'll only regret showing me concern."

"I doubt that, even though I worry if you say you've hurt Aeri in some way. You're not a bad person, Winter. You might have made some pretty serious mistakes, but I've spent enough time with you to be able to say, with confidence, that you're not evil."

"I think you'll be changing your mind pretty soon about that—"

"No, I won't."

"You will after you see how upset Maara is."

"She's not upset. Yet."

"She will be. She will want me dead and so will you."

Erik rolled his eyes. Simultaneously, Sahko and Storm let out low growls of warning, and they all heard the sound of shouting approaching. "All right, we better get you to the prison. It's probably not safe for you out here."

"Erik—"

"Get over it, Winter. I'll leave when I feel like it. Come on Hoark, Wilhelm; let's not dilly-dally any longer."

They set off at a rapid pace, finally reaching the prison. "This place hasn't been used in years," Erik said. Hopefully there aren't any _creatures_ living in there. Wilhelm, remember the time you guys found that Fireworm nest when you were knocking down the old house on the edge of town?"

"Ye make it sound like it was a scientific discovery, rather than a hellish nightmare," the Viking snorted.

"Who cares about a little destruction when you get to play with wild dragons?"

"Yeah, "playtime" had half of us sitting in ice baths for a week to soothe the burns."

"And you all got rid of that lingering Viking stench while you were at it. Seems like the benefits outweighed the debatable drawbacks. I often find myself longing for another such incident that would require you all to disinfect."

Hoark guffawed. "Oh, ye think it's bad now? Before yer father became Chief, bathing wasn't even a consideration. We collectively smelled worse than a yak's behind and were proud of it. But it wasn't long before he had us all washing at least twice a week. I don't know how he did it."

"I believe the reasoning was, 'Dragons have very sensitive noses.' And damn it if we didn't do it for the ungrateful beasts," Wilhelm said, getting another laugh out of Hoark.

"All right. Wilhelm, ye want to go in with Winter, here? I'll sit out front and keep out the riffraff."

"Sounds good. Ye've always been better with people, anyways." Wilhelm opened the door and strode inside. "Coming, Winter?"

"Of course, just a moment." James turned to Erik, feeling somber. "Erik, this is probably goodbye. I can't imagine them letting me live, now that the truth's come out."

"I'll fight for you," he said firmly.

"I don't deserve that. It's well within their rights to do what they will with me."

"Winter—"

"James." It escaped him before he could hold it back.

"What?"

"Winter is my last name. My first is James."

"Alright then. James."

He sighed, feeling suddenly tired. "You're a good man, Erik. You've got a very bright future. Just… do me a favor."

"What?"

"Take care of Aeri. Watch out for her. Don't let anyone hurt her."

Erik nodded seriously. "I can do that. But that means you have to do me a favor, too."

"I'll do my best, with what little time I have left."

"Good. I want you to hang in there. Don't give up just yet. I'm not about to sit back and let you die so they can have their revenge. It won't make them feel any better. But it will hurt Aeri if she has to watch you get killed. She really cares about you, James. I don't think she will let them do it."

James felt a surge of emotion at the thought of Aeri standing up for him, even after finding out what he had done. "I'm not worth it."

"I know my sister. She likely thinks otherwise. You may have hurt her, but you've also loved her. She won't ever forget that. And you better not, either." Erik stepped back, letting his words sink in. "Goodbye, James."

"Goodbye, Erik." James turned and walked through the open door, closing it softly behind him. And with it, he closed his last hope.

* * *

Sahko listened to Storm's human talk to James. He was pleased with the young man's steadfastness. Of course, being Storm's human, he would have to be at least halfway decent.

"This is bad."

He turned to face the younger dragon. She was watching him carefully, her green eyes brimming with concern.

"Yes. This is bad. But we knew it was going to happen eventually."

"Why didn't you leave, then? Before the truth came out."

"Because we had an obligation to protect you all from Surmata. To thwart her, should she ever show her face again. And, I couldn't make him leave. He had been so miserable, for so long… even if we die here, it will have been worth it to have this brief time of peace."

"_We_? Even if the humans do kill James, they won't hold you accountable for his actions."

"Yes, _we. _I have no intention of going on without him. If his life ends, so does mine. I will have no reason to exist if he is not with me."

"They won't kill you. They don't kill dragons anymore."

"I could always become violent. Kill one of them. Then they'd have to."

"No. I won't let you."

"So I'd have to find a way to kill myself, then. That's an unhappy thought."

"It's _all _unhappy, Sahko."

"Perhaps I should starve myself. That seems like it wouldn't bother anyone," he mused.

"Stop."

"I could always pick a fight with a bigger, meaner dragon. Let him rip me to shreds."

"Stop it."

"Or I could drown myself. Just fly straight into the ocean and swim down."

She growled loudly. "I said, _stop it!_"

He raised a brow. "Why? Don't you think I should be preparing myself for the worst?"

"No! Because you don't know that it's actually going to come to pass! And I don't want to hear you talking about ending your life so casually!"

"What do you care? Whether he dies or is allowed to leave, you'll never be seeing me again. I might as well be dead. Maybe you should be preparing for the worst, too."

"I don't want to think about it."

"Well, too bad!" Sahko allowed some of his anger to come out. "Like it or not, it's happening. It's real. You can't be a hatchling forever, Storm. At some point you're going to have to grow up and act like an adult!" Immediately he regretted his words, but it was too late to take them back.

But she didn't get angry. She just watched him sadly. "You're right. I just can't stand the thought of something happening to you. Can you blame me?"

Sadness overwhelmed him. "No. No, I can't. I'd be lying to you if I said I wasn't scared. Not for myself, though. I'm terrified of what they might do to James. I'm terrified that I will have to watch him suffer. I don't think I'll be able to sit there and do nothing while they kill him."

"Hey. Don't give up yet. Erik said he would fight for him. And do you think Aeri will let him die? She cares about him far too much."

"But after all we've done…"

"It doesn't matter. Love is funny that way," she offered him a small smile. "It's very strong and very loyal and oftentimes it ignores all common sense."

He let out a huff of laughter despite his despair. "I suppose you're right. But what am I supposed to do?"

"All we can do now is wait, and trust that the love will overcome the hate."

Once he nodded his acceptance of that, she got up and moved to sit at his side, close enough to be comforting. They didn't say anything else, but a small part of his mind was turning over and over.

_We. She said, we._

* * *

James lay on his back on the floor, staring at the ceiling. As the hours passed, a numbness overtook him. A painless acceptance of his fate. He watched the rays of sunlight cast from the small, barred window as it faded into dusk, and then to night. At one point, Wilhelm and Hoark were replaced by two other large Vikings bearing torches. Vaguely, he wondered who had chosen them, and if they might be there to begin his punishment early, but they didn't say a word, or even give him a threatening glare, for which he figured he should be thankful. The man inside with him stuck his torch into a sconce on the wall by the door, which ever so slightly illuminated the space.

Sometimes he could hear voices outside, but he could never quite make out what was being said. Not long after the sun set, the door to the jail opened, and two women bustled in. To his surprise, one of them walked right into his cell and waited for him to sit up before handing him a small loaf of bread and a mug of water.

He thanked her, and the woman actually smiled at him.

"You're welcome, lad. We didn't think you'd want anything too heavy, might not sit well in your belly. The bread shouldn't hurt, so try to at least get some of it down."

"You're too kind," he said sincerely.

"'Tis nothing," she replied. "How's that cheek?"

He brushed the swollen spot, nearly wincing at its tenderness. "It's fine. I've… I've had worse."

"I've no doubt that's true," she nodded. "Don't hesitate to ask if ye need anythin'," she said as she backed out of the cell, pulling the door shut behind her. She motioned to the other woman, who was chatting with the guard in hushed tones, and they both left. James could smell the meat on the other man's plate, but the woman had been right. Bread was the only thing he felt comfortable eating at the moment.

Slowly, he pulled off pieces of the loaf and chewed on them, washing them down with the water. Once both were gone, he lay back down, closing his eyes. A few times he dozed off, but even the slightest noise would wake him.

When he heard voices outside again, he wondered who it could be. It had to be closer to morning than the previous day.

He didn't have to wait long. The door opened and in walked none other than the Chief of Berk.

"Evenin', Chief," the guard said gruffly, getting to his feet.

"I think 'Mornin' might be more appropriate," he responded with an easy smile. "You can head home now, I'll take it from here."

"Are ye sure?"

"Yes. I've brought some replacements for you and Sten. Go on, I'm sure Hilde's waiting."

"Doubtful, but I could use some sleep. Good night, then." With that he departed, leaving James alone with the Chief.

At this point he was sitting upright, uncertain as to why Hiccup was here. Presumably to deliver his sentence, but wouldn't that be best done in front of the village, in daylight?

"Hello, James. Mind if I come in?"

He shook his head, baffled, as the Chief entered his cell and sat on the floor, cross-legged, before him.

"I imagine you are slightly confused as to why I am here in the middle of the night, rather than waiting until morning to drag you out in front of the bloodthirsty masses to have you executed."

"A bit."

"Well, I thought I'd come to share what took place over the hours since I returned."

James didn't see what good that would do, but he didn't want to be rude. "By all means, share away."

Hiccup smirked. "Just hear me out. As you know, Astrid, my mother, and I left this morning to investigate the site of the "dragon attack" off of Outcast Island. Of course, it wasn't necessary for all three of us to go, but Astrid wanted a breather and we all figured it would be good practice for Aeri to be in charge for the day. Had I known that any of this would happen, you can safely assume I would have postponed the investigation." He paused, as if gathering his thoughts.

"Let me see if I have this straight. You are James Winter, also known as the mercenary Silver. You're something of a legend among lowlifes, as word travels quickly among those who travel. You come from Merirosvo, essentially an island populated by pirates, thieves, and murderers. You've been known to use deadly force when provoked. Though I suspect 'when provoked' means something more along the lines of 'when your life is in danger', right?"

James nodded slowly.

"I enjoy being right. Anyways. The 'traders' that arrived early this morning with their damaged craft and story of a rogue dragon also arrived with news of you, which they gladly shared to the one person who already had something of a grudge against you _and _had conveniently just returned to Berk, upon supposedly seeing Sahko in the village."

James frowned. "That's who Haku claimed the information had come from, but… I had left the village with Aeri, and only just returned when we ran into Haku. So the likelihood of them seeing me or Sahko was… slim. And that they would go straight to Haku after 'seeing' us?"

"Exactly. Those weren't some random traders, mysteriously far north for this time of year. They knew you were here, that Haku and the other refugees from Heimme were here, and that they could probably cause quite of a disturbance by lighting a fire underneath that cloud of explosive drama."

"I really doubt they were traders at all," James scowled. "Their actions scream 'lowlife' to me."

"I thought so, too. But that suspicion has rather been confirmed."

"Have you interrogated any of them?"

"No. Upon arriving on Outcast Island, we found that no one had witnessed or heard anything remotely like an attacking Night Fury. Which is odd, because they keep watch all hours of the day and night. You know, because of all the dangerous criminals? After a few hours of no results, we decided to come home. But when I sent some men to gather the strangers up, we discovered that their ship was gone. Don't worry, they're probably haven't gotten far, and they probably think that we're too busy torturing and/or killing you in a painfully drawn-out manner to care that they've left. I'll be sending riders out after them once the sun comes up."

"I have a nasty feeling they aren't working alone," James cautioned him, but Hiccup only nodded.

"No. Someone very much wanted you out of the way. But for what purpose?"

"Gods _damn it_," he swore angrily. "She's got something to do with this. I just know it."

"I assume you're talking about Surmata."

"That's exactly who I'm talking about. With me out of the way, it will be that much easier for her to get her revenge on Aeri."

"I hope you know that we aren't just going to take something like that laying down."

"I wouldn't expect you to. But she's not going to attack Berk like she did Heimme. That backfired on her, badly. And if she knows Sahko and I are here, she'll have learned enough about Berk to know that it's well defended. No, she's going to do something unexpected. I just can't imagine what."

"Well, we will have to hope that nothing unexpected happens to give her that opportunity. Let's change the subject for a moment." Hiccup leaned forward a bit. "I just endured a very lengthy and tense emergency council meeting regarding you and your fate. I think you can appreciate the severity of its nature. I apologize for not bringing you in to be a part of it, normally we allow defendants to, well, defend themselves in a public forum. But this was a bit too emotionally charged for me to feel entirely comfortable with you there. It likely would have dissolved into a screaming match at best. Which is understandable. The survivors of Heimme are traumatized. They weren't prepared for the assault on their home, they weren't ready to defend it. If not for Aeri and Shade's timely return they likely would have all been slaughtered. But they've had time to ruminate on the tragedy. All of the 'what if's and 'if only's have been pondered. And now there's a target for their delayed preparedness for disaster. A valid target. They believe that by punishing you, they might feel some closure."

James nodded, the numbness once again taking over. But the Chief wasn't finished.

"Do you know what I find to be interesting?"

"I imagine many things."

"You're right. But in this situation, I would have you know that not one person from Berk made a demand for your head. And Vikings tend to be the most bloodthirsty of all folk. I find that immensely interesting."

Confusion clouded his mind. "Why?"

"Why don't my people want you dead? It's not because they don't think you've done something wrong. We've been around the survivors from Heimme for long enough to feel great compassion for their suffering. You are most definitely culpable. No, what I have learned about my once harsh and unforgiving Viking society is that we have a soft spot for second chances. You know this, hearing our stories. You're not the same person you were when you started working for Surmata. But even then, you did not have malicious intent towards anyone on Heimme. You were used, effectively, by an evil and manipulative power. Because of that, a great many people died, and many more have suffered. I don't believe you would have helped her if you really knew what she was planning. You chose to see what good might come out of finding Aeri, not what catastrophe might result from it. But just because bad things happened doesn't mean you're a bad person. When push came to shove, when it came down to standing idly by or acting, you made the decision to do the right thing. You saved Aeri's life and allowed her to escape by placing yourself in harm's way. Had you not intervened, she might not have survived, let alone made it back to Heimme in time to defeat Surmata's forces and save those who still lived. And here's the bigger picture, for those of us who have seen how the pieces fit together. Good things can come out of tragedy. That doesn't make the tragedy less tragic, and we aren't saying that it makes all the suffering worthwhile, but we can't ignore that reality. Had you not inadvertently caused this tragedy, my daughter likely would have never found her way home. For me, the fact that she is my daughter is sufficient. But to the people of Berk, she is the heir to the Chiefdom. She is our future. Not only did you set in motion the events that would lead her to return, you also saved her life more than once along the way. And you value her, not as a target, but for who she is. Everyone heard you. When Haku confronted you, you made it clear that she is important to you, for all the right reasons. We respect that you held your ground on that matter, because it can be universally agreed that Aeri is worth it. We've also come to know you as a likable and respectable person, so that helps things. Second chances. To us, you are worthy of a second chance.

"To the people of Heimme, however, it's a different story. They are too broken and hurt to really be ready to forgive you for your part in their suffering. And so, I have found that there are strongly opposing sides on this matter. And, interestingly enough, it once again comes down to Aeri. Yes, a lot of people died. Yes, a village lost their home and way of life. Yet it comes down to one person. This is been brewing for some time now. Haku made himself no friends when he insulted her honor in public. We're proud of her for how she handled that situation. She could have gutted him like a fish and no one from Berk would have blinked an eye. But she didn't. And today. The argument could be made that you have only ever been after Aeri for nefarious purposes. Some people are adamant in that belief. But without even addressing it, she has effectively nullified it. She doesn't guide speculation that there might be truth behind it. She doesn't adamantly deny it. She just doesn't even respond to it, not because she's ignoring or avoiding it, but because she finds it so ridiculous that she won't even entertain it."

James felt his jaw drop. "Wait… what?"

"What I'm saying is, she's acting like a Chief. She's been doing it for some time now. At this time, it's probably the last thing she wants to do. She's desperately conflicted, dealing with mixed feelings of betrayal and attachment. Now that we have seen the bigger picture, we have a pretty good idea of what's going through her mind. She's going through every interaction she's had with you, internally questioning your motives but ultimately coming to terms with the fact that the truth is a mixed bag of good and bad."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that she stood up in the council meeting, when no one expected her to want to say a word, and spoke on your behalf."

A warmth began to grow in his chest, warding off the numbness. "She did?"

"She did. You are responsible for causing her pain, both physical and emotional, but she has decided you deserve a second chance. Which flabbergasted the representatives of Heimme. They expected her to be on their side. After all, she suffered along with them. Her life was in danger, too. Haku got especially angry and accused _her _of betrayal, at which point she simply raised an eyebrow and said, "If you aren't capable of thinking clearly, then you should not be in this room right now." Because, really, when has she ever done something that wasn't for the good of his people? That shut him up pretty quickly."

"That's… amazing. She's amazing."

"See, I knew I was right about you," Hiccup beamed.

"So wait. What does that mean, for me? Am I dying at the first light of dawn?"

"Not if you don't want to."

James breathed an audible sigh of relief. He'd been nervous, yes, but really, his primary concern was Sahko. They wouldn't be separated, after all.

"But that doesn't mean you get off without a penalty," the older man's smile faded, and James's heart sank.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Instead of answering right away, the Chief got to his feet, bouncing on his toes a few times, probably to get the feeling back into his extremities. The floor was incredibly hard. "Come with me," he said, waiting for James to get up. Together they walked out of his cell, and out into the freezing night. To James's surprise, there were half a dozen Vikings standing around a blazing heap of molten rock for warmth. A few dragons were off to the side, apparently asleep. The sky wasn't completely dark. It held the faint glow that betrayed the coming of morning.

A wonderfully familiar grumble sounded, and James looked over to see Sahko hurrying towards him, looking concerned.

"Hey, there. Yes, yes, I'm alright." Another grumble, accentuated by a suspicious glance at Hiccup. "No, he didn't hurt me. I don't think he's going to."

"No, I'm not going to hurt him, Sahko," the Chief reassured the worried Skrill. That was when James noticed that all of his supplies were secured to the dragon's back, including his sword.

"We gathered all of your belongings," Hiccup explained. "There's also a bag with bread and jerky, and several skins of water."

_Oh. _James finally understood what his punishment was going to be. And it was probably the worst thing they could have done to him, only slightly less awful than killing him.

The Chief seemed to notice his pained expression, and he looked extremely sympathetic. "I'm sorry, James. It's the only way. You'll be safe, and free, and so will Sahko. Believe me, this wasn't an easy decision, but it was the best one I could make."

He forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat. Aeri's father was right. He was lucky to be escaping with his life. But the thought of leaving Berk, leaving _her,_ was devastating.

_She will never forgive me. I need to live with that, now. I deserve this, for the things I've done, and the people I have hurt._

_But what am I supposed to do now? _Even as the question popped into his head, an answer was formulating.

"I left that life behind when I decided to follow Aeri here," he said slowly. "I don't have the heart, or lack thereof, to be that person. I never really did. All the ingredients were there, for me to be the perfect, ruthless hunter everyone thought I was. But I never managed to fully embrace it, and because of that, I suffer. Others have suffered. I have killed, but I am not really a killer. The very thought of going back to my old life makes me physically ill. But… there is one thing left to do, and only _Silver_ can do it."

He gripped one of Sahko's spines and pulled himself into the saddle, before looking back to Hiccup, who was watching him somberly.

"I'm going to find her," James swore. "Even if I have to hunt her down to the end of the world, even if it kills me… I'm going to find her, and I am going to end her."

With that, Sahko spread his wings and launched skyward, carrying them into the darkness, until the flickering torches of Berk were nothing but a wistful memory on the horizon.

* * *

**Well. That was painful to write. James has come so far as a person, it's hard to punish him like this. Just about everyone is hurting from this turn of events. How will they move on? Will James find Surmata and stop her before it's too late? Or will there just be more heartbreak?**

**Since I know the answers to those questions, all I can do is encourage you to stick with me. (As far as what exactly was in that cave, well, I'm sure you can figure that out on your own.) There are only a few chapters left, and I'm sure you are all very interested in how I'm planning on tying up all these loose ends. Big things are in the works, and I hope you're willing to adventure with me as they come to fruition.**

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing. You're all super stars! Shine on until we meet again, friends.**


	61. Chapter 60

**Hello, friends. Happy Saturday. I fell asleep last night before I could update, so please forgive the slight tardiness.**

**Reviews! Many of you seemed just as saddened by last chapter as I was. When I first started writing about James and Sahko, I had no idea how much I'd come to love them. It's nice to know that they have grown on you, too. For those of you who mentioned it, they were, in fact, banished. Sorry for not explicitly stating that. **

**ScarletRaven3**

**toothless1301**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**canadasam101**

**QuiteARandomFan**

**Spartan10007**

**MoonbornWalker**

**yesboss21 (Thank you, haha. For the record: I am not a guy. 100% female. Just so we're all clear.)**

**Sag1ttar1us**

**Colinou**

**Vvarden**

**LuniaWolfe**

**Phsyro**

**Harkonnen28**

**Now, to the main event...**

* * *

Snoggletog was fast approaching, though you'd never be able to guess from the somber mood of the village. The Chief had told everyone to begin the customary preparations, so there was a fair amount of activity going on. Mainly lots of baking and decorating and scrambling to find suitable gifts for loved ones. There just wasn't the usual overabundance of holiday cheer.

Storm didn't care.

Life had never seemed so bleak to her. If she were honest with herself for just a moment, she would have to acknowledge the reason she felt so depressed, so she refused to let herself think too deeply on her low spirits.

She felt bad about it, because Erik had noticed immediately, and had been worrying about her for days. But there was no way she'd be able to explain to him what was going on, even if he could understand her. Because she didn't want to admit what was hurting her the most.

It was abundantly clear, though, that her melancholy was not the worst. Not by a long shot. Once the initial outrage of Winter's secret identity had died down, all that was left was woeful confusion. For starters, it was as if the refugees couldn't figure out how they wanted to feel about the whole thing. Some seemed lost, as though unable to comprehend why they suddenly didn't feel better after banishing the man they wanted so desperately to blame all of their suffering on. Some believed they didn't feel better because he wasn't punished severely enough, and if he had only been made to suffer more, maybe they wouldn't feel so dismal about it all. For the most part, though, they just sat quietly, faces lined with faint sorrow.

Haku eventually deflated, giving up his righteous indignation after an encounter with Maara. Storm hadn't witnessed it, but apparently she had lost her temper when he tried to confront her in the Great Hall, and whatever had happened between them had changed his behavior dramatically. He had decided to go back to Vasara and the others, who were waiting for his return in what was said to be a very promising location. Before he and the dozen or so men he had arrived with took off, he had sought Aeri out, and offered her a brief, but heartfelt apology. Whether that mattered in any way to her, no one was certain. Her demeanor was eerily composed, and quite frankly, it was making people extremely nervous.

But Storm was most concerned about her brother. It seemed like he just couldn't catch a break. Only he knew just how affected Aeri was, and it was tearing him apart. He hadn't been sleeping, rarely interacted with other dragons, and most attempts at communicating with him were met with a blank stare at best. That, combined with the current state of his relationship with Ash, was pushing him dangerously close to what Storm feared would be a nervous breakdown.

And Ash… was a completely different pile of eels.

When Kiva had told her where Ash was, and asked her to bring her back to the village if she hadn't already come back on her own, Storm had assumed that Ash would be, well, Ash. But when she arrived at that cave with Erik and Maara in tow, she knew immediately that her assumption had been a little too optimistic.

At first, she'd had the paralyzing thought that she was too late. Ash wasn't moving, and didn't respond to her voice at all. After a bit, she'd gradually come to, which was a relief. But something just wasn't right. She had lost some weight, for one thing. There was a pile of frozen fish a few feet away from her, which she had obviously not been eating. Her eyes weren't focusing properly, and it seemed to take her a while to understand that Storm was actually there. When Erik saw her, he didn't bother to hide his concern.

"We need to get her back to the village."

When asked if she thought she could fly, she nodded slowly. Erik said that she should try and eat something first, so Storm thawed out a few of the fish, and Ash obediently ate them, though it seemed like it pained her. Storm was afraid that she wouldn't have the strength to get airborne, or even make it far enough out of the cave to be rescued. But she got up and walked, albeit unsteadily, out of the cave, and took off on her own. The entire flight, Storm's heart was in her throat. Ash soon began losing altitude, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to do anything to stop her from crash landing in the forest. But she stayed close, and joined Erik and Maara in shouting encouragements, basically demanding that she hang on, just a little longer, almost there…

And somehow, they made it to the outskirts of the village. Ash hit the ground a little roughly, but got back on her feet. Then she let out a pained moan, vomited up the fish she had eaten, and collapsed in the snow. A panicked effort to get her some medical attention while not alerting Shade of her presence ensued.

But it soon became clear that something else was going on, and once they had gotten Ash indoors, Gobber's condition for treating her was that the three of them go investigate. Maara went towards the larger crowd, but after spotting Winter, Erik wanted to make sure he was okay, and Storm wanted to talk to Sahko about what had happened with Ash.

So they split up, and Storm's unpleasant day got a whole lot worse.

While she would have liked to stay with Sahko, she had to go with Erik to defuse the situation and get help from Hookfang and Snotlout to enforce order. Maara was upset, which upset Erik, and then they ran into Haku, and when Maara tried to walk away from him, he'd practically imploded with rage, shouting about her duty and justice for their people. Storm gladly would have shut him up, but Mika, who had joined them after speaking with the other dragons from Heimme, roared furiously, incensed that anyone would dare treat her human thusly. He quieted down pretty quickly after she lit herself on fire and lunged at him.

Once they got away from that, things got even stickier for a while. Erik needed to check on his sister, but he couldn't just leave his distressed girlfriend alone, and on top of that, they really needed to make sure Ash was alright, and continue to manage the rising tensions between pretty much everyone else. So Storm and Mika stood guard while Erik and Maara had a moment alone in an empty shed to 'talk'. After they had satisfactorily discussed matters, and expressed their adoration for one another, they set off again. Almost immediately they ran into Kyla and Torkild, who were going to meet the twins, and they asked if Maara wanted to go with them. As soon as Erik made sure that Maara would be okay with that arrangement, and that they all understood that they should lay low, he promised to find them when he got a chance. Storm flew straight to Valka's house, and when they got there, they were greeted by the self-appointed guardians of the acting Chief: Alyka and Soturi, Wren and Skali, and Kai and Soren.

The humans were bundled up in their furs, clearly planning on staying right where they were for as long as necessary. Wren was making a snowman next to the house with Kai, who waddled around in his thick winter clothes, giggling as Soren frolicked in the snow. Alyka, on the contrary, was all seriousness, sitting in front of the door with her axe on her lap.

"Erik!" Kai shouted happily. "Are you gonna help with our snowman?"

"I can't this time, Kai. Is Aeri inside?"

"Yeah, but you can't go in," Alyka said, her tone and posture suggesting that she was prepared to do battle with an entire army of Berserkers if need be.

"Did she ask you to sit out here?"

"No," Wren chimed in. "But Alyka says we have to, because it's our job to protect the Chief."

Erik hid a smile at that. Before he could respond, a boy ran down the path leading to the Great Hall, carrying a sizable sack, followed by a purple Monstrous Nightmare.

"I'm back," he huffed, trudging up to Alyka. "I snatched what I could when they weren't looking."

"Thanks, Rorik," she replied, and she actually _smiled _at him. The Monstrous Nightmare went over to sit by Soturi and Skali, who seemed to be guarding the guardians.

"What are you up to?" Erik asked suspiciously.

"Well, it's cold out here," Wren said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And we're hungry."

The sack was opened, revealing steaming loaves of bread. "I got some of the spice bread, too," Rorik proclaimed proudly. The kids all crowded onto the top step, and Alyka moved her axe to sit Kai on her lap and help him eat.

"Guys, I know you're protecting the Chief, but I want to make sure she's alright."

"Shade's in there," Alyka pointed out. "He'll take care of her."

"I'm sure he's doing a great job, but I'd feel better if—"

"Erik, you can't go in!" The fourteen-year-old was scowling.

"Alyka, come on. I'm her brother. I want what's best for her, too. But I, uh, need orders from the Chief."

"She wants everyone to keep preparing for Snoggletog, and to leave her alone unless it's an emergency!"

"Yes, but… I need to report some things. She'll want to hear what's going on, so she can decide what to do. Because she's the Chief."

"What kinds of things?" Alyka asked suspiciously.

"I can't tell you. I can only tell the Chief."

She pondered this for a moment. "Fine. You can go in. But if she gets mad at you for bothering her, I'll chop you into pieces."

"I love you too, sis."

Storm waited outside while Erik went in. After about ten minutes he came back out, expression unreadable. "I have my orders. Keep up the good work, everyone."

As he hopped into the saddle, he murmured, "Let's go check on Ash."

Inside the shelter, Gobber had set up a pot of water over a small fire, and was tossing various herbs into it. "Good ol' dragon tea," he declared cheerfully, humming under his breath.

"How's she doing?" Erik asked, understandably concerned. Ash's eyes were closed, and her breathing was shallow.

"Well, _somethin' _isn't right, but the question is, what? If I had to guess, I'd say her body is shutting down from lack of food, which would account for the weakness and exhaustion. Ye said she couldn't keep a few fish down, which is normal when a body is deprived of food, so I'm gonna make her some tea to get some nutrients in her system. Slowly, we can reintroduce solid food, and it won't take long after that for her to be right as rain."

Storm stared at Ash's prone form, hoping fervently that Gobber was right. Ash was her friend, almost like another sister, and if something happened to her…

_No. Nothing is going to happen to her. _Her father would be back soon, and everything would be fine. Ash would be fine. She had to be. If she wasn't, and Cinder wasn't here, and she and Shade hadn't made up… She shook her head. Ash would get better and she and Shade would work things out and it would all be okay.

"Gobber, I can't stress this enough, but no one can know she's in this condition."

"What? Why not?"

"Because the sky is already falling, and Aeri and Shade can't handle anything else right now. When my parents get back, I'll send my grandmother here straight away, but it's very important that we don't worry anyone else unnecessarily. Okay?"

"If ye think that's best, lad, I'll keep my mouth shut. I'll also stay here for the time being, to keep an eye on her. Just… if I'm here, and Aeri is at Valka's, and Winter is in a cell, there's no one at the stall, so…"

"I'll put up a sign, don't worry. You'll be able to go back to work tomorrow. I'll also make sure someone brings you a comfortable chair and some food. Is there anything else I can get you?"

The grizzled old smith beamed at him. "Yer a good lad, Erik. I'll manage. Ye've probably been runnin' around like a headless hen, anyways. Have ye been to see yer sister?"

"Yes." He wasn't smiling. "Everything… will be fine. We just need to get through today."

"That we do, lad. Go on, then, and keep the ship afloat until our brave captain returns to us."

"I'm sure my dad will be thrilled when he comes home to all this," Erik sighed. "At least there's not a giant dragon to defeat this time. Wait. I shouldn't jinx us like that. It would be just our luck, wouldn't it?"

Gobber chuckled. "It certainly would. I'll take the risk though, and point out that Berk has an excellent track record when it comes to fightin' monsters."

"What happens when the monster is a person?"

"We've had plenty of practice with those, too. Don't worry yerself, Erik. We'll make it through whatever the gods throw at us."

Night was falling when dragons were sighted on the horizon. Snotlout and Erik had agreed that it would be best if everyone stayed in their homes while the mess was sorted out, so it was just Erik and Storm, Snotlout and Hookfang, and a number of patrols keeping an eye out for both the Chief and any signs of unrest. The younger Haddock children had protested, but Erik had persuaded them that Shade would keep Aeri safe, and the patrols wouldn't allow any trouble.

When the three dragons touched down and their weary riders slid to the ground, their first concern was the unusual quiet.

"What's going on, Erik?" Hiccup had asked his son. "Where is Aeri? Did something happen?"

"You could say that," Snotlout said with a humorless chuckle.

"There was an… _unfortunate_ discovery," Erik started, quickly filling them in on all that had taken place in the village while they were away. He didn't mention Ash, but Storm assumed he would bring it up later.

"Oh, gods," Astrid had murmured, exchanging worried glances with her husband. "We need to see if she's alright."

"That, and we need to call the council together. Immediately," Hiccup replied grimly. "Erik, Snotlout, please gather the council members, then Erik, please go home and sit tight with your siblings. We'll fill you in later. Snotlout, I also need you to get Chief Haku. Tell him to bring no more than five of his most trusted advisors."

Before they left, Erik pulled Valka aside. "There's something else. Storm took us out to a cave in the middle of the forest earlier, and we found Ash."

"Really? That seems like a positive turn of events."

Erik shook his head. "No, Grandma. Something's not right with her. Gobber has been with her all day, but I told him I'd tell you when you got back. No one besides him, Maara, and myself know she's here. And now you. I really don't think Aeri and Shade need to be worried about her right now. So, if we can, I'd like to improve her condition before they find out."

Valka nodded somberly. "I'll go right away. They won't need me in the council meeting, anyways."

Storm waited until her father glanced in her direction, then gestured for him to come closer.

"What is it, Storm?"

"Erik just told Valka, but something else happened today, too. I'll explain after we get the council members."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"I want to say yes, Dad, but I'm really not sure."

"Okay," he said seriously.

Storm carried Erik to each house, sending the council members to the Great Hall. Afterwards, she took him home, warbling softly at him when he hugged her neck and went inside. Not long after, her father flew over from the direction of the Great Hall.

"Alright, Storm. What's going on?"

"Have you seen Shade yet?"

Caught off guard by the question, he nodded slowly. "Yes. He's up with Aeri at the council meeting."

"Aeri's at the meeting?"

"Hiccup and Astrid spoke with her, and she felt obligated to join them. Why?"

"Dad, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. Cloudjumper probably knows by now, and probably Grump, too, but no one else. If you tell Mom, you have to make sure she doesn't say anything about it either."

"Storm, what happened?"

"We found Ash," she replied bluntly, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Where was she?"

"Kiva told me where to find her before she left, with the instructions that I was to go retrieve her if she did not return of her own accord. So I took Erik and Maara out to this cave in the forest, and she was there, but…"

"But what?"

"Something's wrong, Dad. Really wrong. She's lost weight, and she's been unconscious since we got back, but even when she was awake she was disoriented and weak. Gobber thinks it's because she hasn't eaten anything, but she threw up the fish we made her eat, so he's been making her tea."

For a moment, he seemed to be absorbing this information. "Where is she?"

"In her shelter. But I don't think we should tell Shade. He's under a lot of stress, and I doubt he would handle it well. We should wait until she gets better."

"Do you think he won't find out?"

"Not if Aeri doesn't know, either."

Her father sighed. "Storm, he's an adult. It wouldn't be right to lie to him—"

"But we wouldn't be lying. Because we wouldn't be talking about it. You know I'm right, Dad."

He didn't directly answer, instead, he asked, "Is your mother inside?"

"I think so, she was earlier."

"When you go in, can you send her out?"

"Actually, I was going to go see Sahko—"

"No."

"What? No, I have to—"

"Storm, I know Sahko is your friend. But please, don't fight me on this. Just go inside, alright?"

Storm was having a hard time breathing. "What are they going to do to him?"

"I don't know, yet. I'll let you know when they've decided."

Panic was rising in her throat. "Dad, _please—_"

"I said no, Storm!" he said, raising his voice. He seemed to be at the end of his rope.

She wouldn't get upset. Swallowing thickly, she gave him a short nod, then turned tail and run inside. After she'd sent her mother out, she curled up on her bed and covered her face with her wing, feigning sleep so she wouldn't have to talk to her siblings.

_I'll talk to him tomorrow, _she told herself. _I'll leave early, and see him before anyone can stop me. _

But even though she got up early, it was still too late. Her father explained that he and Winter had been banished, that they had left in the night, and would never return.

Disbelief allowed her to function until she was alone, then it all came crashing down. _He's gone. He's gone and I'm never going to see him again. He's gone and I never got to say goodbye._

Days passed, but it wasn't getting any easier. She was so worried, about Sahko and her brother and Ash, that she wasn't really sleeping, either. The patrols they had sent out found no sign of the strangers who had so effortlessly devastated her world, which was probably for the best, because she didn't know if she could have kept herself from attacking them all.

The only small solace was the approaching journey to the nesting grounds. Her little siblings were so excited about it that she felt bad about being negative in front of them, so she listened to their constant chatter about all the new hatchlings they were going to see and get to play with. Snoggletog was just as fun for the dragons as it was for the humans. Storm just wished she felt like having fun.

* * *

Maara sighed softly as she thought about the last week. She had been constantly accompanied by either Erik or the others from their class, which was fine, since they mostly just raced or sparred or sat around talking, but she knew they were all just worried about leaving her alone.

She'd still had time to think, though. Everyone assumed she was upset, but she really wasn't. Things had sort of settled down, though emotions were still relatively high. After her last encounter with her brother, she hadn't been particularly eager to face anyone else from Heimme, and her friends had done their best to support her and keep other conflicts from arising. But none of her fellow refugees seemed mad at her, rather, they either kept to themselves or voiced their own quiet feelings of uncertainty in the wake of Winter's exposure.

Initially, many had aligned with Haku, demanding retribution and seething with righteous anger. But after Winter was gone, confusion set in. No one felt any better about all that had happened. There was no sense of closure or triumph. Some thought that they had been cheated out of closure by Chief Hiccup's decision, and that if Winter had only been punished more harshly, it would have been different. But most were second-guessing themselves, trying to connect the image of Winter as an agent of evil with the man who had done nothing but good since arriving on Berk.

Maara had figured out her feelings relatively quickly, upon discussing the matter with Erik after they had run into Haku. Ducking into an empty shed with Mika and Storm keeping watch outside, he'd asked her how she was doing.

"I don't know," she'd replied miserably. "It's overwhelming."

"Unquestionably."

"What do you think?" She really wanted to know. Erik was the most logical person she knew, and specialized in having reasonable opinions on things.

"What do I think? Well… I think you have every right to hate him, and want him dead," he told her. "If not for him, the pirates might never have come to Heimme, and you would still have your home and your old life. He hurt you, and that should make me angry, but… and this might sound insensitive or thoughtless of me, but I'm just not angry at him, Maara. I'm sorry, but I don't believe he is a bad person. I think he made a mistake, and I think he's been doing his best to right the wrongs he committed. He didn't have to come here, but he did, because he wanted to make sure no one else got hurt. He knew he couldn't hide his past forever, but he still risked his life to protect us. My sister… might never have come home, if not for him. And I never would have met you. That might not seem like enough to you, and I'm not trying to persuade you to forgive him, but I want you to know why I'm not calling for his head. I understand if that makes you upset with me, and I'm sorry."

But it didn't make her upset with him. Not even a little. "Don't be sorry, Erik. You're right. I don't think he's our real enemy. And this is weird, because what happened was awful, and I'm sad that so many of the people I knew my entire life are gone, but I'm not sad that I ended up here. I've never been happier. The first time I flew on Shade, I told Aeri that I wanted to be free like her, to ride dragons and fight and decide my own fate. She promised to teach me to fight and ride dragons, but she told me that she could not give me freedom. I was still going to be trapped by my duty as the Chief's sister. I can't justify the deaths of my people, but with that tragedy came my opportunity to be free. I'm free. I control my life, and no one can try to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. I get to be with you because I want to, not because I'm obligated to. Maybe I'm a traitor for not hating him, but I don't care. It's not going to change what happened, and I don't regret that the things that happened led me here."

He'd seemed surprised, but was very supportive and encouraging and understanding as always, so she thanked him with a quick peck. Ten minutes later, they figured they should stop making out and be useful, and they reluctantly rejoined society. Then they'd run into Kyla and Torkild, and Erik had gone off to continue saving the day.

She'd spent the night at Kyla's, since her older brother had his own home now and his room was unoccupied. Upon learning of Winter's banishment the next morning, her first reaction was sadness. It didn't seem right to her. She was also intensely worried about Aeri. Tensions were high in the Great Hall at breakfast, and she kept her head low as she ate with Erik and the rest of their friends. But as they were leaving, Haku intercepted them, seeming almost disgusted.

"What are you doing, Maara?"

"What?" She hadn't been expecting a confrontation, especially not with an audience, but it seemed as though she would not be able to avoid one. _If only Mika were here._

"You should be with your people. We were betrayed, and we were not allowed justice in this matter. Where is your anger? You have a duty to look out for our best interests, but all you've done is turn your back on us. This _boy's _father, and his sister, who claim to be sympathetic to our troubles, allowed the author of our suffering to escape unpunished!"

Maara was shocked. Was her brother suggesting that she should be angry with _Erik _over Winter's banishment? That she didn't care about her people, just because she wasn't foaming at the mouth over this?

Erik clearly did not appreciate any of the accusations, and didn't hesitate to step between them and quietly suggest that he back off.

"I've had just about enough of _you people _telling me to back off!" Haku had shouted threateningly. "This conversation has nothing to do with you, so get out of the way!"

Crossing his arms, Erik just raised a brow. "I believe you directly mentioned me, but aside from that, if you didn't want anyone else involved, you wouldn't have done such an _asinine _thing as starting an argument in front of the entire village." At this point, all other conversations had ceased, and everyone in the room was staring at them. Torkild, Kyla, and the twins had gathered protectively around Maara, ready to join Erik if need be. Which was very sweet, especially considering that the twins were still limping from their ordeal.

"What did you call me?" Haku asked threateningly.

"I said that you picking a fight in the Great Hall at breakfast and expecting no one else to intervene is asinine. But while we're on the subject, I don't just find your reasoning to be imbecilic. You are, quite possibly, the most asinine human being I have ever met."

"What?!" Her brother was apoplectic. Clearly he hadn't been anticipating Erik's method of verbal conflict.

Next to her, Torkild chuckled under his breath and murmured, "Erik can be insufferable, but there's no one better at knocking you down a few pegs when you're being stupid."

Maara very much agreed with that sentiment. As sad as it was to her, Haku had become a bully, and Erik _hated _bullies.

"Was I unclear? Let me rephrase," Erik said. "_You. Are. An. Ass. _Now that we've gotten that out of the way, do us all a favor. Kindly sit down and shut up."

"I am the Chief! You can't tell me what to do!"

"I don't care if you're Odin's raven! If she doesn't want to see you, you'll leave her alone!"

"Maara is my sister! You can't keep me from her!"

_This was mortifying._ Maara just wanted to be left alone, but now she was caught in the middle of a very embarrassing, very public display of her brother's arrogance, and she really didn't want to know what everyone was thinking about it. She was starting to understand how Aeri must have felt that day on the docks.

"She's _my_ girlfriend, and I will always protect her from anything and anyone who threatens her safety or happiness. As her brother and Chief, I would expect you to have the same prerogative, but you obviously don't, so why don't you leave her be?" Despite her rapidly intensifying distress, her heart thumped happily at Erik's willingness to stand by her. He really was the best.

"Listen, _kid. _We just found out that there's a murderous traitor in our midst. She's obviously confused and upset by this—"

_That's it. _"I'm _more _upset and confused by you being an insensitive _jackass _all the time!" Maara finally shrieked, pushing past Erik. Haku's jaw dropped at her outburst. "You seem to have a real knack for causing scenes these days! You're probably _happy _about all this! How convenient that your _rival _turned out to have a dark past! But guess what? Just because you've broken Aeri's heart all over again doesn't mean she's going to all of a sudden forgive you for being a total jerk. More importantly, do you really think that punishing Winter is going to bring the dead back to life? Is it going to restore our home to us? _No! _But if we don't learn how to accept our losses and move forward with our lives, we're just going to stay hurt and angry and bitter forever! I want to move on. So if you aren't going to grow up and face reality, I have nothing else to say to you." Not waiting for a response, she grabbed Erik's hand and stalked away, dragging him behind her until he caught up to walk next to her. Their friends followed, though they couldn't really storm off, because Baldor and Carsten weren't able to move very quickly. The sentiment was there, though. None of them looked back at Haku. As far as Maara was concerned, the brother she loved had died alongside the others in the attack on Heimme.

She later learned that some or all of what she'd said had seemingly gotten through Haku's thick skull. He made the call to go back to Vasara and the others, but before they departed, he sent a note to her, saying he didn't want to upset her by approaching her, but that he was sorry, and that she was right. _I don't expect forgiveness anytime soon, but I love you, and I hope I can make it up to you. _Surprisingly, he'd sent a note to Erik as well, though it contained no declarations of brotherly love.

What really shocked her when she heard about it was that he had sought Aeri out. She had been in Valka's house since the whole disastrous mess had started, only leaving to attend the council meeting the night before, and only a handful of people had conversed with her in that time. Haku had gone to her and apologized, not just for what had happened with Winter, but for everything. Supposedly she had accepted his apology, though Maara wasn't sure if it really meant anything to her. Erik had filled her in on what had happened when he'd gone to see her the day before.

When Haku had insulted her honor, Aeri had responded with dignified composure, before falling apart in isolation. Her response to this situation had been much the same, except when Erik arrived, instead of finding her broken up and disconsolate, he found her sitting quietly by the fire, entirely calm and collected. She wasn't particularly withdrawn, he'd said. When he'd asked how she was doing, she had seemed quite unaffected, telling him that she felt a bit tired, before politely inquiring as to what was going on outside. After listening to his report, she'd asked him to see to a few things, like increasing the patrols around the village and continuing to assist Snotlout. Then, she'd turned back to the fire, hands clasped on her lap.

Erik was almost inclined to believe that she really was only a bit tired, until he'd made eye contact with Shade. He'd never seen such anguished concern in the dragon's gaze before, almost like a terrified plea. But he wasn't equipped to tactfully approach his sister in this situation, not trusting that he could prod her without triggering some kind of hysteria or anger. So he'd just nodded and left, feeling entirely powerless.

The day after Haku left, Aeri resumed her place in the village. She spent time working in the forge, assisted with Snoggletog preparations, and willingly interacted with anyone she encountered. It seemed as though nothing had happened. But her gaze would sometimes lose focus, and her voice would seem hollow. A few times, people passing by the forge had seen her standing motionless with the hammer in her hand, as though she had lost the will to move. But other than that, she was acting completely normal.

Which was exceptionally eery to anyone close to her. Aeri had always been quick to see the bright side of things, to fully engage in whatever she was doing with lively humor. But there was no laughter, no sarcasm, no good-natured teasing, and when she smiled, it never reached her eyes. The spark was gone. She was still thoughtful and responsible and capable, but to her family and closest friends, her lack of spirit was upsetting and even a little scary.

The worst part was Shade. He never left Aeri's side, gaze always trained on her. When she wasn't looking, a heartbreaking mixture of fear, distress, and helplessness crept into his eyes, and anyone who hadn't picked up on Aeri's change before quickly understood that something was disturbingly wrong.

Maara wished more than anything that she could take Aeri's pain away. She had suffered alongside the refugees, taking the brunt of the punishment both physical and mental. Before the pirates had attacked Heimme, she had risked her life on multiple occasions to protect and better the lives of a people she owed nothing. She did so again during the attack, despite having just endured a brief but brutal stint in captivity, and then offered her home and its comforts to the grieving survivors. What did she get in return? A broken heart, twice over. It just wasn't right. She deserved better than this.

If only there was a way to go back in time and change the past. So much pain could be avoided, so many wrongs prevented. But there wasn't. They just had to live with the choices that they made, and all of the far-reaching consequences that came along with them.

* * *

The stocky, dark-clad man stepped out of the tavern, making his way down the deserted street. It was the middle of the night, but his drinking companions would likely continue their merriment for hours. This was a busy port town, and many ships docked here overnight before continuing on to all corners of the world. Some were merchants, honest traders looking for a comfortable bed and a hot meal. Others were less scrupulous about their business practices, but the inn and tavern and brothel owners cared little for how coin had been earned, so long as it was being spent in their establishments.

This man had an enterprising spirit, but had found it far more lucrative to trade information than goods. He fancied himself an artist, able to insert himself into virtually any situation and come away with valuable information. Few people knew his real name, and fewer felt comfortable with using it. His quick wits and charming persona had brought him substantial wealth, and he believed that his connections and skill secured his place as an invaluable ally to a great many people. He doubted that there were many others who could match him.

Normally he refrained from the usual vices that flourished so abundantly here. Drinking, gambling, and whoring were for lesser, stupider men. Men who could be manipulated. But he had indulged tonight, unable to resist celebrating his latest business transaction. He'd never made so much for such a relatively simple task. So he celebrated, relishing in the power he wielded.

Humming under his breath, he headed home, away from the raucous noise of the crowded taverns. There was no one on the streets, and so he was unconcerned about his surroundings. Even if he had been paying attention, though, he would not have noticed that he was not actually alone. A figure watched with vague interest from the darkness, crouched on a nearby rooftop, wearing the night like a comfortable cloak.

The man turned down an alleyway, and made it halfway through when he felt something cold on his neck. He froze, having not seen or heard any sign of another person. But the blade against his throat was all the evidence he needed to understand that there was indeed someone behind him.

He had gotten himself out of enough tight situations to not immediately panic. Instead, he smiled easily, and raised his hands slowly to show he would not put up a fight.

"It would appear that you've gotten the jump on me, friend. I have some coin on me, but if you allow me to safely return to my home, I assure you, you will be well-rewarded." _With a poisoned dagger in the gut. _

There was a soft chuckle. "I'm not interested in your brand of reward, Sig."

Shock coursed through him, and his smile slipped. This thief knew his name.

"I am interested, though," he continued. "-in doing a little business."

Sig swallowed, then forced the smile back onto his face. "I am always interested in doing business. But surely, it is unnecessary to be uncivil about it. Why don't we go somewhere a little more comfortable, and we can come to an arrangement that will undoubtedly be fruitful for the both of us."

"I think this arrangement will suit us both very well, Sig. You'll tell me what I want to know, and I won't kill you."

The man's voice was oddly familiar, and Sig struggled to place it as he hurried to save his own skin. "Now, now, I'm sure if you know my name you also know that I am worth far more to you alive than-"

"And I'm sure that if you recognized me, you would know that I have no need for either your ill-gotten wealth or your dubious skills. You know better than to cross me."

It only took a second for Sig to know without a doubt exactly who he was dealing with. One of the very few who were as adept with the acquisition of knowledge as he was. He would have chuckled, but he was far too nervous.

"I wonder why you've sought me out. You have never required my assistance in the past, Silver."

"I don't really require it now. I'm just in a hurry and would prefer the convenience of your seemingly endless fount of information."

"Would that have anything to do with your sudden disappearance from-"

The blade pressed slightly harder into his throat, and he immediately stopped talking.

"Sig, allow me to recommend that you refrain from trying to pump me for information. I am not known for my patience or humor. If you do not answer my questions satisfactorily, or if you continue to annoy me, I will make it very difficult for you to do business. Is that understood?"

Sig swallowed. He could think of a lot of ways that Silver could make good on his threat, and had no doubt that the mercenary could think of a lot more. He must have been silent for too long, because there was a low, menacing growl. The hair stood up on his neck and his knees nearly gave out. _Oh gods._ "Yes, yes I understand. I'll tell you what you want to know. Please don't hurt me."

"That's the spirit." For a moment, he was silent, perhaps gathering his thoughts. Then: "You don't usually imbibe, Sig. What's the special occasion?"

"I was just celebrating, I received payment today for some business I did recently-"

"You receive payment all the time. Why celebrate tonight?"

"I, um, well, it was a very substantial payment-"

"And what information did you sell for such a hefty sum?"

Sig gave a nervous laugh. "Now, Silver, it would be bad for business if I just went around blabbing about other people's private affairs-"

"And it will be very bad for your health if you don't answer me."

"Okay! It wasn't really anything special, I just had to learn about this place, any and all information about its inhabitants and trade-"

"Where was this place?"

"I- it was an island, way up north-"

"What did you learn?"

"Names, defenses, rumors... These people are fairly well known by traders, it's not hard to learn about their way of life-"

"When did you report this information?"

"Earlier this week-"

"And where is she now?"

Sig's body broke into a cold sweat. "Who?"

"You know who. Where is she?"

As terrified as Sig was of Silver, he still knew he would be in a world of hurt if he revealed this particular tidbit. "Silver, I can't, you know I can't-"

"All I know is that if you don't tell me what I want to know right now, I'm going to feed you to my dragon piece by screaming peace."

"Alright! I think she was heading there, she seemed particularly interested in their dragons, I guess this time of year they do this migration thing, and some of the people go with them-"

"What?"

"I don't know! It's just what I heard!"

"What else do you know about it?"

"Not a lot! They don't go far, I don't think, but almost all of them go, and I think the Chief of the tribe goes with them!"

"How many ships did she take?"

"I don't know, she didn't say-"

"What is she planning?"

"I don't know-"

"What do you know?"

"Nothing certain, only rumors-"

"Tell me."

"You know what she's like! Ruthless, cold... They say she took a fleet south earlier this year but only one ship came back, I know you were working for her, you probably know more about that than I do-"

"Sig..."

"I'm sorry! She seemed happy, at least as happy as I've ever seen her, I heard she was gathering men for something, that's it I swear-"

"Shut up."

He shut up, trembling.

"I want you to listen very carefully to me, Sig." Silver's voice was hard. "I won't tell Surmata that you told me any of this. I know you won't be telling anyone that either. But from this point on, you will not speak of that island. You will not reference it, deal information on it, or even think about it. Anyone asks, you've never heard of it. It doesn't exist. If you dare breathe a word about it, I will know, and I will be deeply unhappy. And if I'm deeply unhappy, you can be certain that you will be unhappy as well. Are we clear?"

Sig swallowed a whimper. "Crystal."

"Thank you for your assistance, Sig. I'm sure you understand how distasteful I find the fact that you used information about me to further your own ends, so consider yourself fortunate that I am willing to overlook that lapse in judgment, with the understanding that it _will not _happen in the future. Now, we can go our separate ways, each of us the wiser for our meeting. I look forward to never seeing you again. If, for any reason, I am forced to spend another minute in your nauseating presence, it will be the last minute of your life. Your specialty is self-preservation, so I have no doubt you will make every effort to ensure that we never have to meet again."

Sig nodded, his heart hammering in his chest. If this encounter went on any longer, he felt rather certain that he would simultaneously vomit and piss himself. After minute, though, he realized that he no longer felt the blade on his throat. He waited another minute, before slowly turning around, hands still raised.

There was no one there.

* * *

Aeri sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the wall.

They were supposed to leave for the nesting grounds today. The ships were loaded and ready to sail, the crews on board and cheerful, all the dragons expecting hatchlings assembled.

She'd thought she could do it. Her younger siblings were so excited, practically quivering with the anticipation of so many baby dragons to play with. She hadn't been on this trip, or been able to celebrate the best part of Snoggletog with the people and dragons she loved, in years. Maara and Mika were going, too, having never experienced Snoggletog or the magic of nesting dragons before. Her enjoyment alone would be worth the journey. Besides, it was only a few days. The dragons would lay their eggs, the eggs would hatch, then they'd all come home.

For the last week, she'd been going about her duties as usual. She didn't really think her behavior indicated that anything was amiss. The truth was, she simply didn't have the capacity to deal with what had happened. The initial pain, so savage and consuming, had left desolation in its wake. Like fire, it seemed to have burned away her ability to feel. It wasn't numbness, not really. The pain was so great that she couldn't comprehend it, like having a limb suddenly torn off. Rationally, she knew she was hurt, but her mind had blocked her emotional response to the trauma.

Since there was no point in wasting time being distressed about emotions she couldn't feel, she kept going like nothing had happened. She knew that her family worried about her, but what could she say? A crucial element of her life had collapsed without warning. The part that housed her heart and hopes for the future was now a pile of rubble, and she didn't want to rebuild it. Since she could still function and fulfill her role in the village without it, there was no point in spending valuable energy on reconstruction.

Her one regret about that, though, was Shade. He wasn't okay, and she knew it was partly because he was scared for her. There was something haunting about his concern, his lack of interest in anyone or anything other than her, and she felt guilty that she was causing him pain. She could only hope that he would adjust, and get back to normal soon.

"Aeri?" The muffled voice carried from downstairs, and she sighed, slowly standing and walking to the door. As she descended the stairs, she saw her grandmother and father standing near the fire, watching her expectantly. Again she had the slight suspicion that they were up to something, but she didn't care enough to figure out what they were hiding. Their hushed conversations when they thought no one was paying attention, the way they would watch her and Shade… either it wasn't important, and she was overthinking it, or it was important. If that was the case, she'd find out about it eventually.

"Time to go," her father said with a gentle smile, and she nodded.

Outside, her family and all of their dragons were gathered. Maara and Mika were with Erik and Storm, and the younger ones were chasing each other through the snow. Shade padded up to her, blue eyes filled with a sad, weary concern. It was such a contrast to the cheer around them, and so compelling, that it stopped her in her tracks. She stared at him, suddenly unable to summon the strength to maintain her facade of normalcy.

"Aeri?" It was her mother, and wordlessly, Aeri turned to her. "Are you ready?"

"I…" Her siblings were laughing, everyone ready and eager for their trip. It was just too much.

Swallowing thickly, she tried to speak, to say she was ready. Instead, she whispered, "I can't."

Astrid's gaze filled with compassion. Pulling her into a fierce hug, she murmured, "It's okay. You don't have to go. There's always next year."

There was a soft rumble, and she looked over to Shade. He would stay with her, she knew. But he deserved a break. It would be good for him to get away from the village, from her, and have some time to himself.

"No, bud. You should go. I'll be fine."

He shook his head stubbornly, and she sighed, placing a hand on his jaw. "It's only a few days. I need to stay here, but you really should go. It'll be okay, I promise."

"We'll keep an eye on her." Surprised, they all turned to see Valka standing nearby.

"No, Grandma, you love the nesting grounds—"

"Aye, but the world won't end if I miss a year. Cloudjumper and I will stay here with you, and Shade can have some family time. Don't worry, we'll keep her out of trouble."

So Aeri found herself standing on the cliff with her grandmother and Cloudjumper, watching the ships sail off towards the horizon. She hoped that Shade would have a good time, and said as much, but her grandmother had a pensive look on her face.

"I hope he can find a little peace of mind, before…" Valka trailed off, frowning slightly.

"Before what, Grandma?"

"I think Toothless will be using this opportunity to have a serious discussion with him," she replied slowly, gaze trained on her face.

"What discussion? What's going on?" Aeri didn't think she liked the look in her grandmother's eyes.

"We didn't want to worry you with it, but since I'm sure Shade will be hearing about it in the next few days, I think you should be aware of it, too."

"Grandma, what are you talking about?"

Valka placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come with me."

* * *

**To recap: Storm is depressed, Ash is back but apparently the worse for wear, Maara is growing apart from the people she has known her whole life, Aeri has lost her spark, Shade is dangerously close to a mental breakdown, Surmata is making her move, and James is... still a badass. That all just positively _glows_ with holiday cheer, wouldn't you agree?**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, all the usual stuff. **

**Prepare yourselves, friends. Next week promises to be a doozy.**

**PS... We've passed 300,000 words. Huzzah! Excelsior! ;)**


	62. Chapter 61 Part 1

**Hey friends. First and foremost, I must offer you my sincerest apologies. Life has a tendency to get in the way of things, and right now I've got a lot going on, as well as some serious writer's block. If I had the time, I'd just sit down for however long it took to make progress, but I unfortunately don't really have entire days to devote to FF at the moment. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THE STORY. We are very close to the end, and part of the reason I'm having such a hard time writing is that I want it to be perfect for you. I have some news for you as well, and I'll share that soon.**

**I would like to acknowledge everyone who has reviewed since the last update!**

**ScarletRaven3**

**QuiteARandomFan (Talk about a torturous _week. _How about 6 weeks?)**

**Spartan10007**

**MoonbornWalker**

**Vvarden**

**Sag1ttar1us (Punnett squares, indeed. You're _sort of _on the right track.)**

**yesboss21**

**Phsyro**

**The Lightning Phoenix**

**LuniaWolfe**

**Harkonnen28**

**Tyten**

**Spirit of Fury**

**Random Person**

**Lilyflower135**

**jane and aro of the volturi (There's always going to be a balance of happy and not so happy with me, I'm afraid.)**

**BloodAndLollipops3**

**And... anonymous Guest!**

**Here's the first part of the next chapter, I figured a little bit is better than nothing at all.**

* * *

If only they were all so happy.

Storm was listless, uninterested in anything or anyone. Lightning knew she was hurting from Sahko's exile, and figured she'd give her daughter some space before trying to talk about it. It was hard to see her like this, though. Storm had always been driven and independent, and very resilient in the face of change both positive and negative. Now, she didn't seem to have any energy at all, and everyone had noticed.

But if Storm was withdrawn, then Shade was completely isolated. He barely spoke, finding secluded corners and curling up alone or sitting by himself overlooking the sea, like he was right now. Coming up behind him, Lightning paused, unsure of how exactly to approach. All appearances indicated that he was mentally unstable as a result of recent events, which was worrisome at best. She and Toothless had hoped to talk to him about Ash's condition, but they both feared that he would not react well to the information. The question, though, was just _how _poorly he would take it.

"Hi, Mom."

He hadn't moved a muscle. His voice was soft, making her wonder whether or not he was happy about her presence. But being a mother rarely meant that everyone was happy all the time.

"Hi." She stayed where she was, trying to figure out if she should move closer or not.

"There's plenty of room on this ledge for the both of us." _Well. _That settled that. Sitting on her haunches next to him, she took in the ocean stretching to the horizon, meeting with the overcast sky. It might have been dull, but the water rolled and rippled, dark green capped with white, and the clouds were unusually defined, every shade of grey and oddly mesmerizing.

Then she turned her attention to her son. "How are you doing, Shade?"

For a moment, it seemed like he hadn't heard her, then he tilted his head and met her eyes. "Not very well. But I'm not doing as poorly as you probably think I am."

His gentle frankness surprised her. "Well, things have been kind of rough lately," she said cautiously. "It's okay if you're not fine with everything."

"I know. I'm not fine, I won't pretend to be. I'm not going to fall apart, though. At least, not anytime soon."

He sounded a little tired, but otherwise calm and collected. Lightning found herself beginning to hope that maybe things weren't as bad as she and Toothless might have thought. "That's… good."

"Yeah. Even if I was on the verge of losing it, I'm too worried about Aeri to let that happen. I think about everything, all the time, but no matter how I think about her, I can't figure out how she's going to ever be the same. The one person who would be able to help her through this, who could reverse the damage, is gone. She can live without him, but not completely. Part of her is dying. If I knew where they were, I would get them to come back, but not enough time has passed for the refugees to be okay with something like that. Maybe eventually, but even if I could find them, it might be too late to fix her. It seems hopeless."

Lightning loved Aeri as her own child. She'd known just by watching Shade that things were bad, but it was painful to be confronted by the ugly reality. And if it saddened her, she could only imagine how awful Shade must feel. His best friend, his partner-in-crime, the human he had chosen as his own the day she was born. "I'm sorry, Shade."

"So am I," he sighed. "And I'm sorry that I'm shutting everyone out. It's just the way things have been going… I find it easier to cope when I'm closed off. That will change, but other things will have to change first."

"You're waiting."

"There's nothing else I can do."

He was right. "Patience isn't something that comes easily, but we just have to hold onto hope, the promise of a better future."

"I can be patient. I don't want to be, but I will. I don't know. Aeri's situation is one thing, but waiting for Ash is both frustrating and draining. I'd probably feel better if I just knew where she was, so I could make sure she was alright."

_Should I tell him? _He seemed like he could handle it, but what if it was too much? _I have to tell him. _It would be wrong to keep him from her. Even though it wasn't particularly happy, maybe it would at least be better than the current state of affairs…

Shade was staring at her, and she almost winced when she realized she hadn't responded.

"What aren't you telling me, Mom?"

Before she could think of something to say, someone else answered for her.

"We have news for you, Shade."

They both spun around to see Toothless standing behind them, expression inscrutable.

"You do?"

"Yes. We're sorry we haven't told you yet, but we thought you needed to focus on Aeri for a little while before tossing something else at you."

Shade was frowning slightly. "Is it about Ash?"

"Yes—"

"Did she leave?"

"No."

To their surprise, he seemed visibly relieved. "Thank goodness for that. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes."

They were further bewildered by his mildly triumphant chuckle. "Oh, good," he said. "Does that mean she'll be coming back soon?"

Lightning met her mate's eyes before answering slowly. "Actually, she's already back in the village."

"What? Really?" His eyes were wide. "Have you spoken to her? Is she going to stay?"

Toothless glanced at her, telling her he would do his best to handle this. "She hasn't really been very talkative."

"But I can talk to her when I get back?" The hopefulness in his expression was heartbreaking.

"Serious talking might have to wait."

"Why?" When Toothless didn't immediately respond, Shade frowned. "Dad, why?"

"Ash is sick, Shade."

"Sick? Like… a cold sick?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what's the matter with her?!" he demanded, clearly unhappy with the attempts at softening the news.

"We're not sure. Gobber seems to think it's because she wasn't eating. She's lost weight, but she can't keep solid food down, so he's been giving her tea. Since she's been back, she's been able to stay awake longer, and seems less confused, but her body is very weak. The hope is that it won't last, and that she'll recover fully in time, it's just that right now, she's not doing very well."

Shade was motionless, expression entirely indecipherable. Then: "But she _will _get better. Right?"

"She's been doing better," Lightning said quickly. "Progress is slow, but there _is_ progress."

Apparently processing this, Shade took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Okay?" Lightning exchanged nervous glances with her mate.

"Okay. I'll go see her when we get back, and we'll figure things out when she's feeling better."

There was definitely worry in his eyes, but he seemed totally calm and rational. There was no meltdown, no anger, nothing.

"Well… alright then," Toothless said. "Things will be okay, son. And your mother and I are always here for you."

"Thanks, Dad. Well, that's one less thing to be horribly stressed out by. Now to find a way to bring Aeri back—" His jaw snapped shut and his ears shot up as his eyes widened.

"Shade? Are you—"

"Shh! Listen!"

Then she heard it. A distant shriek. "What is that?"

Shade narrowed his eyes. "Doesn't it sound familiar?"

"No?"

But Toothless had the exact same expression of confused recognition as their son. "That's a Skrill."

"A Skrill? They don't nest here…" Lightning wasn't worried about the presence of a normally unfriendly dragon. It wouldn't come close enough to cause trouble for the expecting mothers. Maybe it was just passing by—

A dark form emerged from the clouds a ways from the island. But it was moving fast, hurtling towards them with a definite intention.

Now she was worried. "What is it doing?"

"I don't know, it— wait a minute…" Shade's jaw dropped and without further explanation, he ran to the rock's edge and unfurled his wings, launching himself skyward.

Lightning stared after him, then turned to Toothless. "Where is he going?!"

"Obviously he knows something we don't. I'm not wearing my tailfin, so I can't go after him. I think we should go get Hiccup."

So they started running in the opposite direction, weaving through the crowd of dragons until they neared the docked ships, where the humans were gathered for a meal. Seeing their urgency, Hiccup stood. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" Toothless just looked back in the direction they had come from, fixing his gaze on the now-distant form of their son and the Skrill.

"Bud, who is that? I can't see that far…" The two dragons were circling each other, tiny silhouettes against the clouds. Suddenly they both banked towards the island, wings beating hard. Lightning couldn't tell what they were doing, or if Shade was trying to stop the Skrill. They could very clearly hear both roaring, catching the attention of more and more dragons on the island. At this point, the rest of the humans were on their feet, murmuring to one another. "Toothless, is that Shade? Who's the other one? What are they doing?"

But Toothless wasn't moving, still staring skyward with a contemplative frown. "Toothless, what should we do?" Lightning asked. "What if it's a threat? What if—"

Finally he turned to look at her, simultaneously appearing concerned and amused. "Love, if it was a danger to us, do you really believe Shade would allow it to approach without so much as a single warning shot? If it meant any of us harm, I have no doubt that he'd put a quick stop to it. Compared to some of the other dragons he's faced, one Skrill wouldn't pose much of a challenge. Besides, I don't think he's planning on hurting anyone."

"I know, but— wait, did you say _he?_"

Before he could answer, they were interrupted. "Mom, Dad, what's going on? Is that Shade up there? Who's he with?" Storm was frowning, staring at the approaching dragons. "That's… that's a…" Her eyes widened and she gasped.

Lightning was bewildered for another moment, then she realized that the Skrill had something on its back. "Skies above, is that…?"

Toothless nodded. "What are they doing here?" she asked, no less confused.

"I imagine we're about to find out," he replied calmly. "Storm. _Storm._"

Her expression was one of shock, but she slowly turned to look at her father. "What?"

"I know you want to talk to him," he said, voice surprisingly gentle. "But until we know why they're here, I need you to stay back. I promise, I'll make sure you have a moment to speak with him, so please just be patient for now."

Although it seemed to pain her, she swallowed and nodded, before padding over to Erik's side. The humans were just figuring it out, and Hiccup was busy ordering them all to remain quiet and calm. "I'm sure there's a good explanation for this," he said reasonably. "So let's hear what he has to say."

Shade and Sahko touched down and immediately James slid to the ground, pulling down his mask before raising his hands cautiously.

"Chief, I'm sorry, I know my punishment, but I wouldn't be here if it weren't dire, I will leave again as soon as possible, I swear-"

"Slow down, James. It's alright. We aren't going to chop your head off," Hiccup reassured him. "What's going on?"

"Surmata! She's making her move-"

"What?!" Immediately everyone began shouting questions, and Hiccup had to hold up a hand to get them to quiet down. "James, how do you know this?"

"I was visiting some old acquaintances-" he said with some distaste. "-and heard from an unfortunately reliable source that she was heading to Berk, intent on striking while both Chief, Alpha, and the majority of the dragons aren't there to defend it."

"Hiccup, we have to go back!" Astrid cried out.

"Wait!" James shouted. "You can't all go back! Thank the gods Shade and Aeri are here, out of her reach, but they have to remain here until we can defeat her. It would be far too dangerous for them to be anywhere near her while she still lives." When he was met by silent, horrified stares, he seemed momentarily confused, until... "Wait... where's Aeri?"

"Shade, no!" Lightning and Toothless yelled, but he was already gone, buffeting them with a powerful gust of wind as he blasted away.

James didn't hesitate, leaping into the saddle as Sahko spread his wings and took off after Shade.

Lightning's chest tightened with a terrible dread. "Toothless, we have to go after him!"

"Go. I have to wait for Hiccup to put my tailfin on anyways. I'll make sure the kids are taken care of." He was grim as he surveyed the group of near-frantic humans. She unfurled her wings, but before she could leap skyward, Toothless stopped her. "My love... Please, please be safe. You are strong and fierce but you will do no one any good if you are injured or captured."

"I love you," she said simply, softly touching her nose to his cheek, and then she was airborne, a dark blur tearing through the sky and vanishing into the clouds.

* * *

**Maybe some of you will figure out what I have planned for the ending. Brownie points to whoever makes a correct guess :) and as I'm sure you can tell, there are plenty of things that can be speculated on. **

**From the bottom of my heart I want to thank you all for all your patience and support. You are all so lovely and the last year (and then some) has been made so much brighter by your kindness and willingness to put up with my horribly frustrating style of writing ;) I promise I'll keep trying to finish this, hopefully sooner rather than later. Hang in there, you've stuck with me for this long, and I hope that the resolution won't disappoint you. **

**Until next time, cheers, and to my friends in the US, have a happy Thanksgiving :)**


	63. The End

Friends… I don't know where to begin. The apology is coming, but for now I'll just tell you that the following excerpt is meant to come right after the last bit I shared with you. It's incomplete, but I'm going to give you the couple of pieces that I have written with the necessary context so that you can see where I was going with this.

* * *

Aeri lay on her back, staring straight up at the ceiling. There was a stillness to the atmosphere, the quiet hush that only existed in early morning, before the day truly arrived. She'd been awake for a while, trying to figure out whether she should get up or just keep searching for patterns in the wooden boards above her. Flying sounded nice, but Shade wasn't here to lend her his wings.

_There are still some dragons in the village. _At least _one _of them would be willing to fly with her, right? Deciding she had no excuse to stay in bed, she pushed her blankets aside and sat up, rubbing the back of her neck. A few minutes later, she was fastening the last strap of her armor. Wearing it always made her feel competent, somehow more adult than when she dressed in other clothes. She had crafted it herself. It seemed to signify that she was capable, capable of smithing and fighting, but more importantly, capable of accomplishing whatever she set her mind to.

_If only I knew what I wanted to accomplish now. _She was home, she had taken her place as her father's heir, she had helped the people of Heimme… It wasn't entirely clear what was left for her to do, but she had the undeniable feeling that all was not yet finished.

Quietly descending the stairs, she noted that her grandmother hadn't left her room yet. The smoldering coals in the hearth were a poor source of light and heat, so she spent a moment stoking the fire. When she straightened, she saw that Cloudjumper was awake, his enormous eyes shining in the low light.

"Hey, friend," she murmured with a half smile. When he showed no sign of having heard her, she paused. "Cloudjumper?"

Taking a few steps towards him, she realized that he was, in fact, looking at her, but his attention seemed to be fixed on something else. Even when she held her breath, though, she couldn't hear anything other than the soft crackling of the fire.

"Cloudjumper… what is it?"

He blinked slowly, then let out an almost imperceptible rumble, as if he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted her to understand.

The quiet creaking of a door snapped them both back to the moment, and they turned to see Valka leaving her bedroom.

"Well, good morning you two. Isn't it a bit early for…" she trailed off, then frowned slightly. "Is something wrong?"

Cloudjumper rumbled more loudly, and Aeri ran her fingers through her hair with some consternation. "I think he hears something, or… I don't know. He doesn't seem upset."

Still frowning, her grandmother made her way over to Cloudjumper and rested a hand on his face, staring into his eyes. After a few moments of nearly unblinking eye contact, his frills twitched, and he let out a particularly expressive rumble.

"I don't know if he hears something, but he's definitely _sensing _something," Valka finally said.

"Is it bad?" Aeri asked.

"I don't think he's sure. Dragons have a very mysterious connection to the universe, much like the wise elder of a village. Perhaps there's a storm coming, maybe something has happened. I'm sure if it's important, we'll know about it soon enough."

"Hmm." Aeri knew her grandmother was right, but patience rarely came easily to her. "Well, I'm going down to the stables to try and persuade one of the dragons to fly me around for a bit. Who knows, maybe they've sensed something as well."

"Could be. After that, if you have time, you should check on Ash. She seemed far more responsive yesterday."

"I will." Striding over to the door, Aeri pulled it open, then froze. "Grandma?"

"Yes, dear? What— oh, my." Valka came to stand beside her, and together they stared out apprehensively at the unexpected sight before them.

Which, happened to be nothing but a wall of white. Reaching out hesitantly, Aeri dragged her fingers through the frigid air and sighed with some relief. "It's just fog."

A dense, impenetrable mist seemed to have settled over the village, and Aeri had the surreal thought that it was like being inside of a cloud.

"How unusual," Valka murmured. And it was unusual. Living on the sea, fog was a very normal occurrence, but never so thick, and it usually cleared soon after sunrise. Behind them, Cloudjumper was rumbling softly.

"Is this what you've been trying to tell us about?" Aeri turned to look at him. He was frowning slightly, and shrugged his wings as if to say, _I'm not sure. _"Well, I'm sure it will clear sooner or later. I'm still going to go to the stables, if only to check on the other dragons."

"Why don't you take Cloudjumper with you? I'll be here for a while, anyways. And perhaps he could use the fresh air."

The air was still, but just as cold as the snow beneath their feet. They encountered not a single soul as they made their way down the streets. Aeri figured all of the night patrols must have retreated to the Great Hall to warm their bones, but there was something very eery about the oppressive silence.

As they approached the staircase leading into the stables, Cloudjumper suddenly froze, eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" she started to ask, then she heard it.

(end excerpt)

* * *

What they heard was a strange commotion coming from within the stables, the sound of angry dragons. A group of invaders, pirates and (strangely enough) dragons, had made their way up through the caves, their approach hidden by the strange fog.

When they begin to pour out from the stables, Aeri and Cloudjumper work to alert the village, waking everyone up with the old horn used for dragon races. They also return to Valka's house so that Aeri can grab a sword and shield. Despite the confusion caused by the fog, Berk rallies and the Vikings and remaining dragons are able to hold their own. Meanwhile, the fog begins to clear, revealing another ship. Aeri knows Surmata is on it, and hitches a ride from a Monstrous Nightmare to confront the pirate queen.

Ash, upon hearing the horn and the shouting, realizes Berk must be under attack and knows she has to help defend the village. She is still weak, but she has a strong will, and a rush of adrenaline gets her out of her shelter and into the chaos. As the fog clears, more pirates notice her, and a group advances on her. Realizing she is in danger, she spreads her wings and leaps, but one of the pirates lands a crushing blow with a spiked mace on her abdomen and she crashes to the ground in agony. Thankfully, Cloudjumper and Valka (who is too old to fight, but is still a keen tactician) see this and swoop down to scatter the pirates and rescue Ash. Realizing something is seriously wrong with the female Fury, they take her back to her shelter and get Gobber (who is also far too old to fight) to tend to her.

While this is going on, Aeri has made it to the ship, which is manned by a crew of thugs and Surmata herself. Svar is also on the ship, chained, and to Aeri's horror, covered in terrible wounds. He is motionless, and she fears he might be dead, but when the Monstrous Nightmare starts wreaking havoc on the ship, he stirs. Aeri takes her sword and smashes his chains, freeing him, and immediately he stumbles to his feet, rumbling his thanks, and leaps into the fray, though his injuries have taken their toll and he is weak and unbalanced. As Aeri was freeing him, Surmata approached her from behind, and it was just in the nick of time that she turned around and blocked the pirate's sword. They fight, Surmata ranting angrily. Flames are now spreading across the ship from the Monstrous Nightmare's body.

Aeri almost has Surmata when a burning beam falls from one of the masts, narrowly missing her. As she moves to get out of the way, Surmata swings at her and the tip of her sword grazes Aeri's cheek before the pirate lashes out and kicks Aeri off balance. Her sword clatters away. Svar tries to help but is attacked by another pirate. Finally, a distant shrieking catches all of their attention, and Shade comes screaming from the sky. He slows at the last moment to land so heavily on the deck that the wooden planks crack around his feet before turning on Surmata, keeping himself in between her and Aeri. The pirate keeps him at bay by swinging her sword threateningly, a manic grin on her face. His arrival seems to have unhinged her, but she is still dangerous.

Then, bolts of lightning shoot from the sky, striking the water around the ship. James and Sahko arrive, James leaping the last ten feet with his sword drawn to engage Surmata in a frenzied battle. Aeri is weaponless, but must fight alongside Shade and Sahko to keep the remaining pirates at bay after Svar collapses and Aeri tells the Nightmare to leave.

The ship starts to creak ominously as the flames overtake it, smoke rising to impair their vision and making it difficult to breathe. Finally, James manages to cut off Surmata's sword hand, and she screams and falls back against the railing of the ship. He raises his blade to finish her off, but faster than he expected, she lunges at him with a dagger, stabbing him between his ribs. Without hesitation he runs her through with his own sword until it sinks into the wood of the railing. Hearing Shade growl right behind him, he pulls free of Surmata's dagger and throws himself to the side. The vengeful Night Fury leaps at the pinned, dying pirate and crashes through the railing, taking her with him into the sea. James falls unconscious, and Aeri runs to his side. Shade soon emerges from the sea and rushes to Svar, who is dying. They apologize to one another, before Svar tells him he has to get Aeri and James off the sinking ship. Aeri hauls James onto Shade and he and Sahko take off just as the ship sinks.

The fighting is pretty much over in the village, and the fog is completely gone. They get James to a healer, and Aeri is soon busy helping the villagers deal with the aftermath. Fortunately, none of the villagers were killed, though some were seriously wounded. As Shade wanders through the streets, he overhears a conversation that directly affects him.

* * *

Shade heard Gobber's voice around the corner, and turned in that direction, but froze when he heard the old smith's hushed words.

"Is she alright?" That was Valka, her voice barely more than a murmur.

"Well, she took a mace to the stomach, which under normal circumstances is unpleasant, but..."

"But?"

"We knew something wasn't right, and unfortunately, this confirmed it." They had to be talking about Ash. Fear constricted his heart, and he held his breath as he waited to hear what was wrong with her.

"You're not saying..."

"Aye," Gobber sighed heavily. "She was. Poor lass."

"Oh, gods," Aeri's grandmother whispered. "What about Shade?" His fear became confusion. What did he have to do with this?

"I don't think she knew, so how could he?"

"How is she doing now?"

"She'll be alright, but she was so distraught I had to sedate her. I know it was for good reason but I didn't know what else to do."

"That was probably the kindest thing you could've done. Does anyone else know?"

"Not yet. I wanted to tell ye first, get yer opinion on what we should do."

"We should probably alert Hiccup, but maybe we should wait to tell Aeri, she's still reeling from the fight-"

"We all are, but he has a right to know, and I feel like Aeri should be the one to tell him."

They were talking about him now. Tell me what? he screamed internally. A horrible suspicion had taken root, and his fear and confusion were giving way to abject panic.

"Maybe we should leave it to the dragons. Maybe Hiccup could tell Toothless, and maybe he could tell Shade..."

"Val, I honestly don't know. I don't know if we should even say anythin' at-" Suddenly both Gobber and Valka turned the corner, and froze when they saw Shade standing right there, staring at them.

His eyes were wide, and he was having a hard time breathing as he glanced between their horrified faces. Valka spoke first, slowly extending a hand and stepping closer to him.

"Now, Shade, don't-" Her voice was aggravatingly calm, and he growled warningly, causing her to freeze again with her hand outstretched.

"Where is she?" he demanded, and though they did not understand his words, they seemed to grasp his meaning well enough.

"She's resting, she's been through a lot-"

"_She's_ been through a lot?" he roared. "When does the consideration extend to _me?_ I've been through hell! _Where. Is. She?!_"

They blinked, mouths agape, and immediately his anger fled, leaving only exhaustion and fear. His distress must have been apparent, because Valka cleared her throat.

"She's in her shelter."

In an instant he was airborne, leaving the stunned humans behind. Moments later he was skidding to a stop on the icy street, his destination before him. Grump was outside, guarding the door, and his eyes shone with uncharacteristic compassion as Shade approached him.

"I'm sorry, Shade. Gobber told me not to let anyone in-"

"Please, Grump," Shade replied wearily. "I have to see her. Please."

The Hotburple seemed to consider for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Take care of her."

Shade murmured his thanks, then pushed the door open. His anxiety came to a head at the sight of Ash lying next to a small fire, still as death. A series of gauges on her stomach were coated with a greenish paste, and the very air in the room seemed to smell of despair.

She looked so small in that moment, an agonizing wave of helplessness washed over him. Swallowing thickly, he let the door swing quietly shut behind him, and padded closer.

"Ash," he said softly. "Ash, please, it's me."

For a moment, there was no response, then she shifted slightly, and one eye opened halfway, taking a few seconds to focus on him.

"Ash... I heard Gobber talking to Valka... I have to know..." his voice was shaking, and he hated himself in that moment. "Are you... are you..."

"Am I what?" Her voice was so quiet he wasn't sure she had even spoken.

He had the words, but he couldn't say them. A paralyzing vortex of fear and anxiety and anticipation was pressing down on him, and he had to dig deep to find the strength to continue.

"Pregnant." he whispered, then swallowed painfully and repeated himself, louder. "Pregnant."

She didn't respond. Her eye was trained on his face, but she might as well have been asleep. His nerves intensified, his entire body rigid, as he waited for her reply.

Finally, she responded, in the same quiet, small voice. "Not anymore."

His gut twisted painfully and he almost gasped from the sudden onslaught of feelings that crashed through him. _Not anymore. Not anymore_. She had been pregnant. She had been pregnant with his child. But not anymore.

She wasn't finished, though. "Gobber said... he said it wasn't alive. That it never would have hatched. It was small, and the shell wasn't the right color, and it wasn't formed properly... I- I didn't see it. But that's what he said."

Shade tried to rationalize it, it would never have been born, it wasn't viable... But it was still devastating.

"It's probably for the best," her voice was a whisper again. He knew what she meant, that it wasn't an ideal circumstance, that they weren't ready to be parents, but damn it, why did it feel like his heart was being torn from his chest?

He wanted to shout, to rage. At her, for not being more upset. At Gobber, for being the first one to find out. At himself, for reasons he could barely understand. At the world, for being so cruel.

Then a soft noise tore him from his anger, and startled, he looked at Ash, and saw her face was screwed up, as if she were in terrible pain. Her body shuddered, and another quiet sob escaped her, and then the unbearable rage evaporated until all that was left in him was grief.

"No, no, don't..." He didn't know what to say, because she had every right to be sad, but he hated that she was hurting, hated that there was nothing he could do to make it better. So he moved, laying next to her, curling his body around her and pressing his cheek against hers.

She was shaking, whimpering with each wracking sob, and all he could do was lay there and make soothing noises to try and comfort her.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, and he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, too, Ash. But this isn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done."

"I would do anything to save him," she whispered mournfully, and he blinked in confusion.

"Him?"

"I- I saw him. Afterwards. In a dream. He was so sweet and perfect and he had your eyes."

His heart broke all over again, and he smiled sadly. "I'd kind of hoped for a girl, with her mother's eyes."

Though it took her some effort, she managed to turn her head and look him in the eyes, her features still tight with pain. "What?"

"You heard me," he replied softly.

"But... but..."

"But what? We had a bit of a falling out. So? It doesn't mean I love you any less, and I certainly hope the same goes for you. I wasn't planning on hatchlings at this point, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have wanted this one."

She was trembling slightly. "You would've wanted him?"

"Of course I would have wanted him. He's ours. We-" he swallowed thickly. "-we made him."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "He's gone."

"Don't say that," he said, more forcefully than he had intended. "He's only gone if we forget him. I will never forget him, even though I didn't even know he was here to begin with."

"I didn't know until it was too late, and part of me wishes I had never known. Because I won't ever forget him either."

In that moment, Shade was filled with a calm resolve. "It's not the end, Ash."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" He took a deep breath. "Someday, we can try again."

She didn't answer right away. Then, in a quiet voice, "Really?"

"Really. We can have as many hatchlings as you want."

"What about you?"

The question caught him off guard. "What about me?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy, too. So what do you want?"

"I want to be your mate. I want to give you hatchlings. I want them to grow up safe and loved, and I want us to grow old together, surrounded by our family. That would make me happy, but only if it would make you happy, too."

"I…" Her voice was shaky. "It would."

"I don't want you look back someday and wish things had been different, Ash."

"I won't. I love you, Shade, and that is never going to change. If I get to spend the rest of my life with you... I will have no regrets."

"I love you, too. I can't promise that everything will always be perfect, but I know we will be alright, whatever happens."

"Nothing is ever perfect. This is going to sound horribly lame, but we don't need perfect. We just need each other."

A small smile crept onto his face, and he nuzzled her cheek. He was still hurting, and he knew she was hurting, too. But they could see the light in the darkness, the warm promise that could not be extinguished. The hope that would heal them.

* * *

While Ash is recovering, Shade goes to Cinder and formally asks for his blessing to become Ash's mate. Cinder just chuckles and asks, "Isn't it a little late for that?"

James wakes up, disoriented, and sees Hiccup sitting in a chair by his bed. When he recalls what happened, he apologizes and promises to leave as soon as he is able. Hiccup simply says there isn't a need for that. James hesitantly asks, "Does that mean… I can stay?" "You can stay." At first he is excited, until he remembers that he betrayed Aeri, and that she might not wish to see him. But when he asks, Hiccup doesn't answer directly, just telling him to work on feeling better so he can talk to her himself.

When he is finally well enough to leave the room in the healer's house, he wanders slowly outside, afraid of what people will say when they see him. Thus far, Hiccup, Erik, and Valka have all been to see him, but they don't offer much information on the things he's most worried about. But when he emerges in the bright sun, momentarily blinded by the white snow, people seem truly pleased to see him, both Vikings and refugees alike. Sahko bounds up to him, happier than James has ever seen him. James knows he has something to take care of, and when he asks, he's directed to the forge.

* * *

(begin excerpt)

James made his way down the street, one hand on Sahko's shoulder for support. He wasn't in any pain, just stiff from being in bed for so long. As they walked, everyone they passed waved and called out greetings. Still in a state of disbelief, James just smiled sheepishly and waved back. As they approached the square, they could hear the sound of a hammer on metal, clanking away.

About halfway across the square, his confidence failed him, and he stopped in his tracks. His stomach was in knots, and his heart thumped painfully in his chest. At Sahko's questioning grumble, he sighed. "I don't know, maybe I should wait. Give her time. She might be mad, no, definitely mad…" Something pressed into his back so suddenly that he was knocked forward a few steps, and alarmed, he looked back to see Sahko frowning characteristically. The dragon was obviously not going to let him chicken out now. Everyone in the square had noticed them by now, and all had stopped to watch his progress. Nervously, he glanced around, and was surprised to see many people smiling encouragingly.

He steeled himself, then made himself take a step, then another. _I'm done hiding. _

Gobber was in the open part of the stall hammering on a shield, a fuzzy purple scarf wrapped around his neck. When he saw James, his face cracked with a toothy grin. "She's in there, lad," he gestured to the closed door.

Nodding his thanks, James stepped around Grump's snoring form. He placed his hand on the door, swallowed audibly, then pushed it open.

Inside it was cozy and warm, lit by half a dozen small lanterns. Her back was to him as she hunched over something on the workbench. For a moment, he just watched her. She worked so precisely, yet she had the power in her slim, graceful body to hammer out even the most stubborn of materials. Her hair was loosely braided, which he loved, but not as much as he loved it free, streaming out behind her in the blue sky—

"Are you going to close that, or did you want to let all the warm air out?"

Heat rising in his cheeks, he hastily pulled the door shut. She still hadn't turned around, so focused was she on whatever she was working on. He was quite curious, but didn't want to interrupt her farther by approaching without an invitation. When she leaned to the side to grab a worn out cloth, he caught a glimpse of a sword, and then she was hunched over it again, polishing the blade. While he waited for her to finish, he pulled off his gloves and looked around. Everything was much the same as it had been the last time he'd been inside, cluttered and busy. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed it in his short time away. How much he'd missed every last detail of Berk.

Finally she straightened, stretching her neck. He held his breath as she turned around, her bright green eyes taking him in. She didn't seem surprised to see him, but her face was completely unreadable. A red line on her left cheek was the only visible reminder of the events of the recent past. Somehow, seeing her was both soothing and exhilarating, calming the worst of his fears while triggering a new wave of anxiety. She glanced down at his hands, and he noticed that he was wringing the gloves. Inwardly, he cursed his woefully apparent nerves, wondering how poorly she must think of him as he shoved the damn things into his pocket.

But something had changed in her expression. Her eyes glittered with something he didn't fully understand, but somehow knew wasn't bad. He wanted so desperately to make it all okay, to undo the damage he had wrought. But he couldn't. All he could do was make sure he never hurt her again.

"I… I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Aeri," he whispered hoarsely. "I never— if I could change it all I would."

For a heartbreaking moment she said nothing, then, "I wouldn't."

The words were so quiet, but he knew he had heard her correctly. His shock must have been even more obvious than his nervousness because her lips twisted into a rueful smile.

"You lied to me, James. Some might even say you betrayed me… but you didn't, not really. What you did happened before we even met. Everything that came after… I know it was real. All of it. Maybe I'm a fool, seeing only what I want to see, but fool or not that's what I believe."

His throat was tight, eyes stinging. He didn't trust himself to speak.

She reached back and picked up the sword, bringing it forward to rest on her palms. The gleaming blade caught the light, shining a bright silver. The flat of the sword was etched with intricate designs, so complex but strangely familiar. He realized that they were similar to the designs he'd seen on tapestries all over the village, complete with geometric dragons.

Her gaze was fixed on the sword. "I thought it was fitting. It's a new sword, but… it belongs here. It's a part of this place."

It still hadn't really occurred to him, until her next words. "I think the dimensions are the same. I only held your sword a few times, but I'm pretty sure this weighs the same, which is to say, not much, but it's balanced and sharp as Hel…"

He took a small step forward.

"… When Shade took Surmata into the sea I knew it was a goner. I mean… I probably could have persuaded all the dragons to dive down and search for it, but I didn't really want to find it. That sword would always be a bad memory, even if it doesn't bother you that her blood was all over it, I'd always see it…"

A single tear fell and landed on the blade, and he took another step.

"… just like I'd always see you lying there in a pool of your own blood. After you left I felt nothing, like something died inside me, but seeing you again was like seeing colors for the first time, I don't know, but it was so short lived because you had to go and get stabbed and I was so damn afraid that I was going to have to see you die before… before…"

James stopped in front of her, and Aeri finally raised her face to meet his gaze. Tears were flowing freely now, and not just hers. Pressing her lips together, she extended her arms, offering him the sword.

Wordlessly he took it, marveling for a second at how incredibly beautiful it was, before reaching past her and depositing it back on the workbench. Nothing was more beautiful than the woman in front of him. He couldn't have said who moved first, but suddenly she was in his arms, face pressed into his shoulder. Gently he stroked her hair and whispered, "I'm sorry."

She leaned back just far enough to look into his eyes, and one hand came to rest on the back of his neck, while the other gently cupped his cheek. When their lips met, a fierce joy surged through him that he had never experienced before, and he tightened his embrace, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around until they were both giggling madly through tears of happiness. They barely even noticed when the door swung open, until they heard Gobber's deafening whoop of excitement and the cheering of the crowd that seemed to have gathered outside the shop.

Grinning, they wiped away the last of each other's tears.

"Should we go out?" Aeri asked.

"If we don't go out, they'll come in," he replied.

"I could always bar the door."

"I don't think your father would appreciate that very much."

"I don't think he would have let you stay if he had that much of a problem with it."

"That may be true, but—"

"COME ON, YOU TWO!" Gobber bellowed.

Aeri laughed, laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand, then they went to face the world together.

(end excerpt)

* * *

On a bright, sunny day when Ash is fully recovered, she and Shade officially become mates. He tells her they don't have to do the final dive of the flight, because of the strain it would put on her wings, but she is determined.

At the last moment of the dive, they separate and go rocketing apart inches above the swells, leaving white trails and flying droplets of water in their wakes. Her wings stay strong as they arc up to meet one another, and the ritual is complete.

A few days later, Shade and Toothless are sitting together on the mountainside.

"I'm proud of you, son."

Shade looked down into his father's eyes. "Thanks, Dad."

"Someday you're going to make a great Alpha."

"I hope that day is a long way off."

"You never know. Early retirement has its appeal," Toothless joked.

"Ugh. Don't speak of such things. Hiccup might hear you, and Aeri will kill me if he decides to retire prematurely."

* * *

In spite of all the pain and darkness, the island of Berk gets back to normal, even better than normal.

As some of you might have figured out, I did have another installment in the works. I figured out the plot(s), new characters and places and stories, allies and enemies… And then it occurred to me, just before my health began to decline. What I've done here is so far removed from the movies it was based on. I've been very creative with the HTTYD universe, and I'm more or less pleased with everything I came up with before my illness returned. But the truth is, I feel limited by it now. I decided that I would not alter the fundamental rules of the universe established in the movies, which basically meant no magic and no humans understanding dragon speech. But as I developed my ideas for the third installment, I felt a deep need to break those rules. But that would make it unrecognizable from whence it came, and for the amount of time and effort that goes into such an undertaking, why do it that way? Then it hit me, and in less than a week I had figured it out.

I have an original story. To be more specific, I have about 80 pages of plot details for a series of novels. Names, events, histories, geography, the dynamics between the mortal and the supernatural, etc. I drew characters and flags and maps (do you have any idea how damn difficult it is to draw a passable map? My God.) The first moment of inspiration for my universe changed everything for me. It was the beginning of the end for CCF, and the fate of my fan fiction career was sealed with the return of my illness. Without going into too much detail, it robs me of all energy, inspiration, creativity, motivation, hope, etcetera. So not only has CCF been on hold, but every creative project I had been working on, literary and otherwise. And it will all be on hold until I recover, which wouldn't be so bad, if I just knew when that would be. But my illness is unpredictable and sometimes downright vicious, and I have no way of knowing when episodes will occur or when they will pass.

I had promised myself that I would finish CCF by the end of the year, but I just kept getting sicker, and I simply couldn't do it. I hate that it came to this, but it's the best I could offer you under the circumstances. Despite being so sick, which very few people in my 'real' life know anything about, I'm starting school again, this time at a different university, next week. This will take every ounce of energy I have left, which admittedly is not much at the moment. I can't give up, though. It's not in my nature. Which is why I sat down and pieced together all this for you, even though I'm exhausted and pretty miserable. I didn't want to be one of those writers that just abandons their fics without notice. I thought you should know the end.

The next installment was going to go into detail about where Haku and the majority of his people finally settled down. It was going to address various details like where the strange fog came from and where Surmata got the dragons that aided her attack on Berk. I also figured out a pretty damn fantastic origin story for Toothless (and one for Cloudjumper!), complete with dramatic revelations brought by new characters. Relationships that we saw in CCF would be expanded upon, new ones would be created… This was going to be the summary.

"It's spring, and things have settled back to normal, or as normal as they get on Berk. Old feelings and new arrivals are mingling, and it would seem that the danger has passed, but unknown to our friends, an old evil has long lain dormant in the north, and is regaining the strength to bring war to the Archipelago and beyond. What will happen when the enemy strikes? Will Berk be able to stand up against it, or will everything they know and love be destroyed?"

I can't tell you just how good it was going to be. I was so thrilled by it. But like I said, the best parts of it broke the rules that I set for myself, so I had to make the choice. The decision made itself, with a flurry of inspirations and crazy ideas that just might work. So this is the main thing I want to tell you: Even though my fan fiction career is over, _Of the Night_ is not. Far from it. If you enjoyed my fics in any way, you'll love what I have planned for my own series. These stories will be integrated and improved upon in really amazing ways in my universe, where I have the freedom to set my own rules. Now all that remains is for my illness to abate, so that I can really get to work on it.

I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you the fully fledged ending you all deserved for sticking with me after all this time. I hope you can forgive me, because I tried, I really did. You know the saying, "This hurts me more than it hurts you"? It really does. It's been hurting me badly for a long time. And I don't need more hurt than I already have to deal with on a daily basis. Like I said, this is the best I could do for you. I'm sorry it's not better, but sadly, that's how life is sometimes.

Thank you all so much for your endless support and kindness. It has meant the world to me through a tumultuous time in my life, and I hope that someday, when I finally get published, you'll get a random email from Fanfiction saying that CCF was updated, and you'll know that I'm inviting you all to be a part of that, too. (I mean it. If I can somehow accomplish that, you'll all be the very first to know.)

If you have any questions or comments that you don't feel like leaving in a review, feel free to PM me. It might take me a while to get back to you, but I will. For the rest of you… Cheers, friends. Take care.

— MM


End file.
